Not About Us
by Royalist101
Summary: Liv desperately tries to make Jacob see how wrong his relationship with Maya is as the walls close around them all. I do like Liv/Jacob as a couple, so it will lead to a reunion. Not straight away though of cause and I hope to treat this subject with respect.
1. Chapter 1

**Not All About Us**

**Chapter One**

Liv Flaherty couldn't stop thinking about Jacob. The fact was she still did have feelings for him but that wasn't what this was about. She didn't wish to punish him because she was jealous, she didn't want to hurt him at all actually. It was the so-called Miss Stepney (Maya) she wanted to hurt. That woman was the one in the wrong, Jacob was just being messed around by an older woman who should know better. Walking into 'David's Shop', she noticed Jacob standing behind the counter. He looked up with disappointment...

"We haven't got the money yet" Jacob spoke up straight away.

Not expecting her to be here for any other reason.

"I'm not here for that" Liv told him.

"Then why are you here?"

"I'm here because I'm worried for you, I seen people like Maya...she doesn't care about you, not in the way you think"

"At least she's not keeping me up all night with worry...you're the one doing that"

"Have you ever asked yourself why you're worried about being caught? It's because deep down, you know it's wrong" Liv tried to say.

Though sadly he was caught in her web. He kept making up excuses in his head about why it wasn't wrong. He was 16 when they started officially dating, Liv was just the 'jealous ex'. He convinced himself that was the case. It's wrong because of what they are doing to David, that's what he thought.

"Just get out...I don't wanna talk to you, Maya is getting a loan soon and when she's got that, you can get out of our lives" Jacob hissed.

"I feel sorry for you"

"Well don't bother okay...I have been so much happier ever since I finished with you"

"This isn't about us...this is about that conniving little cow, there is a word for people like her" Liv began.

Jacob knew what word she was alluding to and he had a nervous reaction to it. He just wanted her to go now. He would never see Maya as that but that was only because she manipulated his way of thinking.

"Don't call her that...just get out!"

"She's sick, Jacob"

"At least she's not sad and frigid like you!" Jacob cruelly snapped.

Just as a shocked Tracy walked in (having only heard Jacob's harsh insult). A now rather tearful Liv made her way past Tracy. His ex-stepmother barely knew what she could say to him. She wondered what had gotten into him lately...

"What was that about?" Tracy asked him with her arms crossed.

"None of your business"

"Excuse me?! What's going on, Jacob? I don't like what you're becoming, you seem to be pushing everyone who cares about you out of your life"

"Whatever...I'm going out" Jacob replied; further confusing her.

He left her to deal with the shop and all she could do was stand there. She gave a sigh, getting out her phone to ring David.

...

A rather upset Jacob stormed into his house and slammed the door. Maya was sitting on the couch, looking at him like she didn't know what had happened. She didn't seem to notice she was messing with his head. Something didn't seem to work in her brain, that much was clear.

"What's wrong?" Maya asked him simply.

"You know what's wrong...all this is messing with my head, I just want it stop now" Jacob told her.

"It will soon...I promise"

He sat besides her and felt her place her arms around him. Though he still hated himself for all this. Time passed and he just found himself laying on the couch with his head on her lap, seemingly forgetting the fact his dad could be back any moment. The sound of the door opening broke the silence as Tracey walked in, he just about managed to get himself sitting upright.

"Oh I see" Tracey started; making Maya look at her with slight panic.

"What?" Maya asked with a nervous smile.

"Nothing, it's just that I see who he now goes to him when he wants to talk...did he tell you how rude he was to Liv?"

"Yeah...I know all about it" Maya insisted.

Tracey raised an eyebrow in response. She didn't seem that bothered to her, she seems to let him get away with everything. For a teacher, Maya was awfully light on disciplinary action. She wasn't surprised that Jacob ran to her.

"And?" Tracey further pressed her.

"And what?"

"Don't go telling me that you think that's acceptable...I know you and I don't get on but you gotta back me up on this"

"She listens to me unlike you" Jacob muttered under his breath.

Maya bit her top lip slightly. As always, she gathered she would have to avert the unfolding situation. Something about his school work stressing him out, something about Liv being a distraction...

"I know and he will say sorry to Liv, won't you, Jacob?"

"Yeah" Jacob spoke up without much enthusiasm.

"Okay...well next time you got problems, you know you can talk me about it? Like old times, yeah?" Tracey questioned.

The truth was she thought he was relying too much on Maya lately. She didn't like the woman very much, didn't agree with her so-called helping. She knew Jacob a lot longer and he seemed to have changed ever since she came onto the scene.

"Thanks but I got Maya to talk to now" Jacob told her; further proving her point.

"Right; well, I will see myself out I guess...I will be talking to your dad still though, alright?" Tracey asked, briefly pausing before she said..."Anyway, I'm going"

...

"Just keep an eye on him" Tracey told David firmly.

As they both sat together in the shop, discussing Jacob's recent behaviour swings. They had no idea Maya was behind it. Old flames were being ignited but David had tried his best to ignore it (despite him missing the old family unit these days).

"I will do...I just think he feels bad about what he did to Liv, I know it doesn't excuse him lashing out at her but you know how young lads can be" David replied.

"Yeah...it's just that he called her frigid; the poor girl looked devasted, your girlfriend seems to think it's not a big deal though"

"I don't know what's going on with her at the minute...money does that to people though"

"Let's face it David, she's been a mardy cow since you got with her"

"Oi...she's been going through a divorce lately, she's bound to have off days"

Tracey just giving a smile in return, briefly staring into his eyes. Though David just looked away, not wanting anything to happen. He gave her a brief look, returning behind the counter.

...

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

So Jacob had gone to Portugal and that's all Liv could think about on this late night. Though she was happy that he was away from that woman. She was currently in her bedroom, just casually searching the web. Car lights shone into her bedroom, making her wander towards the window to see if her brother was back from the club. It wasn't Aaron though, it was the women. Leyla looked furious over something while Tracy was comforting a hysterical Priya. The sound of Liv opening the window to get a better listen caught their attention, Leyla giving her an awkward smile.

"Not here" Leyla told both her friends.

This made Liv back away from the window with a confused look. She bit her top lip, looking at Jacob's number for a few moments. She didn't know whether to call him or not, something was going on out there. Instead of calling him (for she still didn't want to speak to him); she began to text...

_Your mum is back from the club, she looks proper mad over sumthing. Have U said anything?_

After nervously pacing around the club, Liv heard her phone go off. Jacob was calling her, she gave a big sigh. Though she knew she had to answer it, Jacob was the victim in this and she wasn't willing to 'ghost' him.

_"Liv...please tell me this is some sick joke" Jacob began...he was still at the airport._

_"The only sick joke is your old biddy girlfriend"_

_"I'm serious...I saw Maya tonight before I came to the airport, she was fine and everyone else was fine"_

_"You saw her? Where?"_

_"Near the club but we were really careful, nobody would have saw us"_

_Liv shook her head to herself. She really didn't want to know that little detail, Jacob really was in denial about the whole thing. He spoke about it like it was some big love affair, the way he spoke annoyed Liv however she kept her cool, she understood it wasn't his doing._

_"Well maybe somebody did see you"_

_"Look...I'm gonna try Maya's number and if she doesn't answer, I will call you back" Jacob promised Liv._

_"I want you to call me back regardless"_

_"Okay...sure"_

_..._

A half-asleep Maya was coughing under one of the local bridges. Her clothes were all soak through. Her phone having been smashed against the ground, the only other noticeable injury was blood coming from the top of her head. As if she hit a rock or something like that, she only remembers being pushed off a bridge. Leyla didn't want to kill her, just to scare her into never coming back. Though she hit her head when she fell, the other three women panicked and left (thinking they accidentally caused more injury then needed). Though Maya's survival instinct kicked in and she pulled herself out of the water and pulled herself onto a small embankment. Her vile secret was out...

...

The three women didn't have a clue what to say to each other. They have entertained every idea. They were all struggling to deal with the events that took place the previous night, so they took a drive back up there (having decided to go back to where it happened). Looking over the bridge, they found nothing just as they expected. Before they could go further down to inspect, the sound of a car beeping made them all gasp. It was just Kim Tate...

"What are you all doing?! Move your car to the side of the road if you're not in it!" Kim scolded.

"Sorry" Tracy replied with a nervous laugh.

Getting into the car and reversing it to let Kim get past. She parked the car on the side of the road (as advised). Her head was so messed up though that she didn't think, she got out again and returned to the other women.

"Let's just get this over and done with" Leyla spoke with a sigh.

A rather tearful Priya reluctantly follwing her two friends down the little hill. Tracy was the first to get down there, she looked towards her friends with a sigh. The only thing that remained was Maya's broken phone. Though no signs of the woman herself (they gathered she would be long gone by now).

"I told you she would be gone" Leyla spoke up with her arms crossed.

After having another look around, they could see no other trace that she was ever here to begin with. Which meant they had no clue where she would go, David told them she hasn't returned home all night and the school called in to say she was inexplicably absent. Nobody saw her since last night.

"See...we told you Priya, that sick little bitch has ran off scared and she won't dare show her face around here again" Leyla insisted.

That's what she hoped for. She just wanted Maya away from Jacob, her son was her top priority. As long as he never saw her again, she could just about deal with it. She just wants Jacob to have a normal life again.

"You really think so?" Priya asked her without much confidence.

"Yeah I do! The only thing left to do now is to ring Alicia and see if Jacob got to Portugal okay, then once that's done...everything can go back to normal"

"Back to normal? So...what? We just pretend Jacob wasn't groomed? We have to tell the police" Tracy tried to tell Leyla

Leyla understood and she doesn't want them to think she hasn't thought about it. She would do it in a heartbeat if it meant Maya could be behind bars quickly. That however wouldn't happen (at least not straight away).

"If we do that, Jacob will have to go to court and he's been through enough" Leyla explained.

"But we can't just let her get away with it!" Tracy argued.

"She has lost David, she has lost any chance of getting her marriage back on track and she has lost her job...that's not letting her get away with it, is it?

Tracy wiping away a tear.

"Yeah...I suppose"

...

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**Flashback**

A rather shaken up Maya had reached a public phone, she looked around briefly. Hardly being able to see the numbers and money slot in the dark. After putting in all the loose change she could find from her purse (she didn't buy that many drinks in the club). She began to dial up the only person who could still bear to speak to her, the only person she had control over. For that's all it was (at least to her). Every car that went past made her gasp, the mere sounds of a car made her jump now, the sound of water was even worse. Leyla did do a good job of scaring her...

_"Jacob? Is that you?" Maya asked as soon as her call was picked up._

_After receiving no answer from her for hours, he was relieved. He actually delayed his flight on purpose, he wasn't willing to leave the country until he heard from somebody. Anybody. He had told his aunt Alicia he would be a bit later (she was a bit miffed, though she knew nothing and suspected nothing)._

_"Yeah..why aren't you ringing me on your mobile?" Jacob questioned._

_"I thought I was going to die...they all saw us Jacob...it's over"_

_He was generally shocked at the revelation. He thought Liv was mistaken however no, it really was out. Portugal wasn't an option for him now, he couldn't go there knowing everyone knew about him._

_"Why don't you come to Portugal with me then? We can start afresh there" Jacob suggested._

_Being only 16, he didn't think about the consequences. He was just scared and wanted to get away from it all, he somehow thought that would make it alright. _

_"I can't...besides, your aunt probably wants me dead too"_

_"She will understand if I explain...she's basically my mum...please"_

_Not having the energy to do her usual manipulation and the fact she just didn't want to. She went all silent on him. Jacob looked down upon the only money he had on him. He was willing to get a taxi and find her again. He dropped his airport ticket on the floor, still keeping the phone close to him._

_"Tell me where you are then and I will come to you" Jacob finally suggested. _

_Going back through the airport, he was afraid of facing any of his family members again now. Especially David. That he would rather be with her then them, Liv was the only person he was willing to talk to about it (though that was only because she already talked about it with him)._

_"Please don't do that" Maya pleaded; even in her messed up state of mind, she didn't expect him to do that._

_"Portugal can wait...just tell me what street you're on and I will be there, I ain't leaving you to face it alone"_

_"We have nowhere to go and I would rather die then go to prison"_

_"You won't be going to prison!" Jacob snapped..clearing his throat when he noticed people staring..."Come on Maya...tell me where you are"_

_After a few moments of silence...she told him where she was in a rather shaky tone of voice. He promised he would be there. Maya scared herself sometimes, she did mean it when she said she would rather die then go to prison. Nobody wants to put their name to that sort of crime or live with the guilt; not even the damned._

...

So the women were still unaware that Jacob had not gone to Portugal. They thought the worse was over. They returned from the bridge and were sat in the local pub, Leyla kept expecting a text from her sister. Saying that Jacob had come but that text wouldn't be sent. It would never be sent. Just as she settled (thinking she was catching up with him and would text her a bit later on). A worried David came into the pub and the women looked up at him (they almost knew just from his face)...

"Alicia just called me...she said he's not there" David spoke in a rather panicked voice.

Being the last to know, he was sick with worry and thought the worse. Thinking he's had a crash or something. Leyla's face dropped, he wasn't in Portugal. Tracy and Priya looked confused and couldn't believe it. No way they thought, Maya wouldn't be so stupid...would she?

"Are you joking?" Leyla asked nervously.

"Do I look like I'm joking?!"

This made the pub look over at them. Victoria was currently behind the bar, looking over at the rather public display. Cain, Moria and Sam couldn't help but be equally nosy, Sam being an ex-boyfriend of Tracy walked over. He only wanted a better listen and to get a chance to speak with Tracy again.

"We need to talk in private" Leyla told David.

Not wanting to expose the secret in public. Despite her wanting Maya to suffer, she didn't want to parade Jacob's life around. So she took a panicked David away from the prying eyes to confess all.

"What was that about?" Sam asked an equally worried Tracy.

"I can't tell you, Sam"

Priya's eyes widened as she made space for him to sit down with them. Everyone in the pub gathered it was something very serious. Something about Jacob not turning up in Portugal, sounded like a problem. Nobody knew the full extent though, the only people they were willing to speak to would be Dr Liam and his daughter Leanna.

"Should we find Liam?" Priya then asked Tracy (like she could read her friend's mind).

"Yeah...I'm sorry Sam...we must go"

"Okay? Call me though if you need any help" Sam replied.

Letting the women walk past him, Tracy giving his shoulder a quick squeeze before departing. They didn't know whether to disturb David and Leyla (no they thought, they wanted to be useful elsewhere).

...

"No! You must have made a mistake...I was in the same house with them for months!" David argued.

He refused to believe he missed something that was right under his nose. She was just being nice, she wasn't even the one who suggested to tutor Jacob. He asked her...he asked her. Maya had a husband for goodness sakes. He was trying to think of an excuse, he doesn't want it to be true.

"Priya saw them kissing" Leyla told him with her arms crossed.

"That doesn't mean much does it? I mean, it was probably a kiss on the cheek"

"No it wasn't...they were kissing the way couples kiss David, Priya wasn't even drunk when she saw them"

David felt sick at the realization. He threw up in the kitchen sink at the mere thought. His own girlfriend and son. He couldn't believe he was under the same roof and he never noticed. He felt like he failed as a father. How could he have not noticed?

"Well maybe he's not gone to her, maybe he's just going to stay with a mate"

"The only mates he has are around here David and I think we would have noticed if he had come back"

"This is all my fault"

"No...okay...don't blame yourself, she had us all fooled"

...

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Jacob did in fact get back to Maya the previous night, seeing her bruises and everything else had taken him aback. He didn't understand why the other women did that, he still couldn't see the problem. As far as he was concerned, they attacked his girlfriend. That was all he could take from it. His head was even more messed up then before, he didn't even bother ringing his aunt back because of it. All he knew was they had to hide, Maya had found some abandoned barn on the 'Butler's Farm' where the Barton's live. They were staying low down there. Maya had fallen asleep on Jacob's lap and he had put one of the towels around her. He was treating her like she was just another girlfriend. His phone has been ringing non-stop for a while. Several missed calls from David, Tracy, Leyla and Liv. He knew something was up when Priya joined in. He actually picked up at last as David was calling him...

_"What?" Jacob asked like it was nothing._

_This made David almost fall from his chair in shock. He actally picked up. He shushed the other women (telling them to let him speak to him). He pushed past them and shut the back door, standing in front of the window._

_"Are you with her?" David questioned._

_"Yeah...I'm sorry what we did to you okay but it just happened; we didn't mean to fall in love"_

_Jacob was talking about it like it was just some other affair and David picked up on this very quickly. So as much as he wanted to vent and lecture him on why it was wrong, he decided to speak to him on his own level._

_"Can I speak to her? I think we need to talk about it" _

_The lad just looked down upon her as she was still sleeping. The phone-call didn't wake her up. So he ended up shaking her to wake her up. She gave a gasp (she thought she was back in the water for a spit second). Though she was on dry land. David was still listening on the other end..._

_"It's dad...he wants to talk to you" Jacob nervously told her. _

_David was praying that she would be willing to talk to him. Maybe she thinks he doesn't know the whole story yet. She just nodded, taking the phone away from Jacob and sitting up. She could tell he was angry (obviously he was)._

_"I know you must hate me" Maya started._

_"You think!" David snapped._

_"It wasn't my fault"_

_"Then whose fault was it?! If you were a man, they would call you a pervert with no questions asked...you know that it makes me sick and I'm not even angry at you, I'm just disgusted...I wish we never met"_

_She bit her top lip, there was no way to sugar-coat it anymore._

_"I know it doesn't mean much but he was 16 when I started, I swear" Maya insisted. As if that would make it all okay._

_"I don't want to hear your justification! All I want is for you to bring him back because if you care about him even a little bit...you will tell him to go home"_

_"I can't do that"_

_"Tell him to go home...you don't even have to come, just tell him to come home, make up a lie or something...do what you usually do! Just don't do any more harm to him, it's not too much to ask is it?"_

_"I can't...he's all I got left"_

_"My heart bleeds for you...Don't do that poor little me routine ...nobody feels sorry for you!" David began to shout...though the phone-line went dead..."Maya!" David called to no avail._

Now that all her control was gone and she has been exposed for what she is. She just ended up in tears. Jacob pulled her in closer and he was the only one willing to give her the time of day. Their little bubble was officially burst.

...

After that brief conversation (if you can call it that, David felt like he was talking to himself). His words didn't seem to go into her brain. He and Leyla both decided to go to Liam as well, Tracy and Priya were already there when they arrived. Having explained everything. He let them in too. Bernice was in the living room with Leanna, she was trying to distract her with some movie. Though the big crowd outside made the teenager walk back into the hall to see what was going on...

"She's dead isn't she?" Leanna asked them (that's what she thought it was about).

Liam turned back towards his daughter with a sigh. Bernice giving him an awkward look, as if to say 'I'm sorry'. The whole small crowd in the house didn't know what they were going to have to say to Leanna about her step-mother. Her not liking her didn't matter...

"No...Just get in the car, we are all going to go to her house and see if she's there" Liam spoke Dismissing her question..

"Is that wise?" Bernice asked her boyfriend.

"Maybe one of us should stay with Leanna...I mean, it's not exactly nice for a 16 year old to go on a man hunt" Tracy spoke up.

Bernice gave a slight nod in agreement. In fact, she thought it would be good to get her daughter Gabby over to keep her company. She told them all to give her a moment while she went to call her. The rather nonchalant reaction of Liam was quite shocking to them though, he didn't seem to understand what was being said.

"What's going on?" Leanna questioned her father again.

"Nothing is going on! Now you get in there! Don't make me ask you twice!"

"You just told me to get in the car!"

"Now I'm telling you to get in there!"

"Liam...don't go taking it out on her, she's just confused" Bernice quickly spoke as she returned.

Leyla looked towards Bernice with a look of 'what' on her face. Leanna finally followed her father's instructions (not without giving him a glare first). Bernice placed one arm around him, her daughter was on her way and then they could go when she got there. It was now a deafening-silence.

"Are we on the same page, Liam? You understand what we just said?" David asked him with legit uncertainty.

"Don't go talking to me like I'm stupid!"

This made Tracy and Priya look at each other. The man was actually shaking, Bernice didn't seem to take much notice. Though he was in shock, it was just his way of dealing with things. This was his ex-wife they were talking about.

"Gabby will be here soon" Bernice announced (trying to make everyone feel slightly 'normal').

"I actually spoke to her you know...Maya, I mean...she tried to make it sound like it was just some ordinary affair, she's a teacher and yet she sounded clueless on the whole thing. She thinks because he was 16 when she..well, started; that's it's okay" David nervously explained to the rest of the group.

"He weren't 16 when she met him though was he?" Priya asked.

"No...no and that's just it isn't it? How are we suppose to take anything she says seriously? I remember when I first met Amy and she had a crush on me...she was 16 then but I remember the look of disgust on her friend's face when she even suggested I did anything to her"

"Yes I know...David, she's just sick; she will say just about anything won't she? All we got to do is find Jacob and then ring the police" Leyla replied.

This time she would ring the police, now that she knows Jacob is with her. They had no reason not to anymore. Tracy giving a sigh of relief as her friend finally realized what they had to do. A few more moments passed and Gabby knocked on the door, her mother Bernice let her in.

"Sorry...I had to bring Arthur with me" Gabby spoke through gritted teeth.

"That's alright, Leanna is just through there...you haven't seen Jacob at all have you?" Bernice asked her.

She shook her head. No she has not. Not since before he left.

"Is something wrong? Has Miss Stepney done something?"

"Yes darling" Bernice paused slightly..."Yes but all you need to do is go and look after Leanna for us, she needs a friend right now and I will call you later...okay?"

"Yeah okay..."

"Good girl" Bernice replied.

Leyla giving her a sad smile as she let her and Arthur past. She seemed to know that something was wrong at least. Gabby and Leanna were actually the only two who didn't seem to like her at all, they had a gut feeling before the secret was out.

...

After huddling together in Liam's van, they were on their way to Maya's house. Parking outside it. Liam was the first to get out as he walked towards the door, none of them expected her to be there but it was still worth a shot. Liam began knocking on the door and calling her name.

"Have you got a spare key?" Tracy asked him.

"No" Liam bluntly replied.

David tried to look through the windows however he could see nothing as expected. Nobody has been in there for days. Tracy and Priya retreated to the back garden, not much was out there. Just a couple of plant pots and an old bicycle. Tracy went towards the back door and it did actually open. She called everyone over from the front garden, this got quite a bit of attention.

"Let's go in then" Leyla piped up.

The house seemed fairly normal inside. Nothing out of the ordinary. It just was your average home. They were hoping to find a phone book or an address book, something that might give them an idea in where she could go.

"She's got no pictures anywhere" Tracy commented. That was the first thing she noticed, just how bare her mantelpiece and walls were.

Leyla was looking through all the drawers and boxes. All she could find was letters and other useless stuff. Though she managed to pull out some fake ID, some young lad's face was on it; they didn't know who he was.

"Bloody hell...do you know who that is?" Leyla asked Liam.

Passing him it and he just shook his her to just put it back where she found it and focus on finding an address. After snooping around some more, she pulled out an address book and placed the box back where she found it. She began to read through it and she did notice David's address was the last one she wrote down, the one above that being 'The Woolpack'.

"Okay...you two look at it, you know her more then I do" Leyla finally said. Passing it to Liam and David.

"I can't believe I'm doing this" David muttered under his breath.

Liam turned to the first page and pointed out that they could ring her parents. Though of cause, Maya was their only daughter and if she was with one of them, there is no guarantee they would admit she was with them there. The other option was her step-father, he was hard to track down though.

"She didn't tell me she had a step-dad...does she really?" David asked him.

"Yeah but it's complicated...we should call up all three though, ask them if she got into contact with them at all"

David just nodded; letting him do the talking. He spoke to Maya's parents before. The girls giving a sigh, Tracy suggested they should go in the living room and wait for a little bit. Poor Jacob was all they could think about. He's out there somewhere with that woman.

...

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

"We should get food" Jacob told Maya.

They were still resided in the barn. For they knew everyone would be keeping an eye out for them. In hindsight, maybe staying on the Barton's farm wasn't the best idea. Though it was too late for that now.

"From where? We can't exactly pop down to the local cafe" Maya scowled.

"Well I don't know, do I? We can't exactly just stay here, can we? I mean...if we did go back to the village then we just could explain everything, they can't arrest you because I was 16"

"It's too late for that Jacob" Maya paused however as voices from the outside suddenly filled the air.

Giving each other a look, Maya pulled him along; they hid behind some big hay stack. He just went along with it. Pete Barton and Cain Dingle were the voices they heard, Cain was having a go at him over some work mistake he made.

"And you left the barn open again!" Cain shouted.

They now entered the deserted barn. Cain noticed Jacob's bag that he left behind, it was sitting on the visible hay stack. He could sense that they were something going on, so he just told Pete to go. Pete wasn't going to argue with that, he would be pleased to go. Any excuse to go. When he was out of out of sight...he began snooping.

"Okay...I know somebody is in here!" Cain called out.

Picking up some plank of wood to use as a weapon. Maya could just about make out what he was doing. They both watched as Cain inspected the backpack, it just had his clothes in it. The towels were back in at this point. Maya hoped he would just leave it at that, there wasn't much room in here. Jacob was holding his breath as the older man began to hit the hay with his wooden plank. Like he was beating around the bush for birds. Inevitably, he came across the hay stack they were hiding behind...

"Out...now" Cain hissed...he had spotted them.

"It's not what it looks like" Maya nervously replied.

Without much choice, she and Jacob came out of their little hiding spot. Having to face the man. Cain chucked Jacon's bag at him, like most of the village; he only knew the basics of what was going on.

"What does it look like?" Cain asked her rhetorically.

She seemed quite afraid when the man was older then her, it was only teenagers she bullied. Her first reaction was to grip onto Jacob's hand. For the first time, she was actually shaking in fear. Cain didn't have to do much to intimidate her...he struck the hay stack with the plank again.

"Please" Maya pleaded in pure fright.

"Leave us alone" Jacob tried to say.

Though he was only a boy and Cain was a man. He wasn't going to listen to him. Cain stepped closer. Dropping the plank of wood at last. He realized he didn't need it for he was much stronger then the two of them. He overheard David in the pub, sounding worried that Jacob didn't go to Portugal. That's about all he knew.

"His dad is worried about him...you know that, do ya?" Cain asked her.

"Yeah, he rang us" Maya replied.

"You can't say anything anyway...Amy was only 16 when you slept with her and got her pregnant!" Jacob hissed.

Making Cain give a small laugh.

"Alright gobby...Now let the grown-ups talk...Maya, I think you should take him back; don't you?"

"Of cause"

"I will drive you there"

His car was parked nearby, he deliberately put them on the spot. He further informed them he would go and and get it. If the worse happened and they were gone when he got back, he would just roam around the area. Maya picked up the wooden plank he left behind...

"What are we going to do?" Jacob nervously asked her.

"I don't know but we're not going back, I can't"

"I won't let anything happen to you...I promise"

"Bit too late for that now isn't it? I will tell you what we are going to do...I'm going to make sure that halfwit out there goes down and then we are going to drive far away from here"

Jacob shook his head at this. He didn't want anyone to get hurt. Though Maya no longer seemed to care (not like she ever did in the first place). She ordered him to stay behind, waiting beside the barn for the car to get into view. Cain came out as expected, going back into the barn.

"Come on then" Cain told him.

Before he could do anything (for he did want to warn him). He seemed too afraid to say anything, he just gripped tighter onto his bag. Being a father himself, Cain did generally want to drive him back home. The few moments of silence felt more like minutes, Jacob was about to walk over to him. Though Maya knocked Cain over the head with the said wooden plank. She dropped it on the floor next to him, he was knocked out cold.

"No" Jacob meekly replied.

"He's fine...it was for our own good, yeah? Now let's get in the car" Maya instructed.

Cain was only knocked out however it didn't make it any better. The young lad could barely move. He couldn't believe she just done that, he never seen her be so callous before. With hesitance, he stepped over his body.

"We can't just leave him...what if nobody comes back for hours?" Jacob asked in a panicky voice.

"I thought you loved me!"

"I do"

"Then let's go...because they won't let us be together if they find me, I will go to prison and won't be allowed out for a long time"

Now holding onto his hands; she tried to do what she usually did. Tried to make out everything was okay. He just nodded simply, following her into the car (for Cain has left the keys there). She began to drive away from the farm and onto a main road...

...

Cain's body was eventually found by Pete. His car was missing and he was knocked out. Moria went to the hospital. She rang Matty (who was in David's shop) and told him all about what had happened and how she's with Cain. Though he had so many enemies, nobody put two and two together. Everyone just suspected Graham or Kim. The locals were gossiping about it in the local pub. Amy and Kerry were sitting with Eric, Dan and Amelia..

"He's always getting himself in trouble" Amy piped up.

Eric rolling his eyes slightly, understatement of the century. Though more important issues were on his mind. His son David had told him to keep an eye out for Jacob had ran away with Maya. Pretty much everyone knew by this point yet it still didn't seem that the two incidents were connected.

"How is your David holding up?" Kerry suddenly asked him.

"I think he's worried but I'm pretty sure he will come back when he gets bored of her, you know how teenage boys are"

"Eric...I don't think it's a case of getting bored; it's not like he's ran of with some other teenage girl" Dan exclaimed.

"I'm well aware of that...thank you...All I'm saying is that teenage boys get bored easily, when I was 16, I had this fling with some 19 year old girl and I dumped her after spending a few days with her because I got bored"

"That's not the same thing" Amy told him firmly.

"If this was some 16 year old girl running off with some 40 odd year old man, we wouldn't even be having this discussion" Kerry spoke up.

Eric supposed they were right and it wasn't like Maya was a stranger. She knew him since he was about 14. She was his teacher before she even got with David, he knew it wasn't right. He was just trying to make himself feel better.

"Well yes...you're right; I'm just trying to make sense of it" Eric replied with a sigh.

"It's just awful, if any man tried to do that with my daughter; I would kill him" Dan scowled.

Kerry took a swig from her drink. She just wished they could be of more help to them.

...

Maya was still driving in the car and she barely said a word to Jacob since. He couldn't stop thinking about everything. His phone being his only communication with the outside world however he hasn't used it since his phone call with David. He looked towards Maya, his palms all sweaty. He had no idea where she would be taking them, if she even had an idea. He felt like he did something very wrong right now...

"Where are we going?" Jacob finally asked.

She just glanced over at him before pulling over at an empty junction. They were coming to the end of some nearby motorway. She did have an idea of where she wanted to go and it wasn't for sentimental reasons. She had some old great-aunt nearby, she was in her early 90s and wouldn't have a clue about what was going on.

"Just some auntie of mine...okay; we can stay there for a bit"

"Then what?"

"One question at a time...okay? I don't want to lose you, that's why we're running away, remember? It was your idea"

Once again, she tried to make out it was his idea and that he wanted this. He wanted all of this. After having a quick look around the surrounding area, she pulled him in for a kiss by his jacket. Almost as if she was trying to make him feel more at ease. Though he wasn't in the mood for it.

"You're not going all weird on me, are you?" Maya asked with a bitter laugh.

"Of cause not...I'm just scared"

"Well don't be, I'm here for you Jacob...I wouldn't let any harm come to you, I will look after you...I promise"

He naively believed her and kissed her back like nothing had happened. The sounds of cars speeding past did nothing to deter them. Maya knew she was playing with fire by this point, she was doing to him what she always did. Using him for her own sick pleasure, they just remained in the car for a good while. They had moved to the back seat, taking things slightly further by this point. Though a sudden banging on the car window made them stop at once...

"Excuse me?" a police officer asked; it was a public intersection.

Very embarrassed (as if the getting caught out in public was the main issue here). Maya looked back up at him. Making Jacob quickly do his buttons up again, she made her way back to the front seat and rolled up the window.

"Officer? I'm so sorry about this" Maya began.

"I'm sure you are...now as you well know, we aren't here to judge but we do have to tell you that it's okay for behind closed doors but not here"

The officer presumed Jacob was well over 18. They were not from the Emmerdale area and therefore didn't know who she was. Maya just nodding with a nervous smile (this was so not happening to her). She just hoped the officer wouldn't press them further, he looked further into the car.

"We will just move on" Maya told him.

"Have you got a license for this vehicle?"

"Not on me...I'm a teacher you see and I erm...had a long day at work and I was letting off steam, I'm sorry"

Jacob just looking down at the floor in the back. He seemed to feel more ashamed then she did. He couldn't look the officer in the eye, he doesn't know how Maya could. He was also petrified about the officer asking him for his ID.

"Okay...well as long as you just move on, we won't have a problem"

"Will do...first time I do something so stupid and I get caught, typical" Maya joked. Trying to inject humor where there was none.

After a few more glances, the police officer backed away from the car and got into his. He had no reason to believe it was anything more sinister. He waited in his car and let Maya go first, leaving when she was back on the road. She looked towards the back seat with a sigh, Jacob just felt violated.

"Don't even mention it" Jacob told her.

"Fine with me"

All he could do was think about what sort of a mess he got himself into. He still didn't seem to realize he was just being used.

...

A few hours passed and it was slightly darker outside. Leyla decided that she stay with David for the night. He didn't want to be left alone (he still blamed himself because he was the one who introduced her to their lives). He just kept looking at his phone, expecting Jacob to call him back...

"I don't think he's gonna call me back again" David spoke in a sad tone of voice.

"You tried your best...She's manipulated him, okay? We just gotta hope she tells him to go back home"

"She won't...will she? Why was I so stupid? I should have noticed something"

Leyla giving a sigh as she pulled him in for a hug. He held onto her (wishing he could turn back the clock). He sobbed into her shoulder. They broke apart after a few moments, she was the only thing keeping him sane right now. He sometimes wished he never left her, she was the only reliable woman he think he ever dated.

"Thanks Leyla...for everything" David gently spoke.

"It's alright and we will find him, okay?"

He nodded. They had to believe that they would.

...

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

It was quite late at night by the time they reached her great-aunt's house. She parked the stolen car a bit away from the house. Getting out the car with a nervous Jacob (the only thing he had with him was his bag and phone). She brought him to a terrace house, it looked just like any other house. She still had a spare key for the place (all the close family members did) as she unlocked the door and entered. Jacob shutting the door behind them, looking across the small hallway. The first thing he noticed was how stuffy it was...this was really it.

"Okay, I'm going to warn about one thing, she doesn't wash herself much, nor does she clean up but the good thing is that she's very forgetful" Maya tried to explain.

"You mean she has Alzheimer's?"

"Yeah...she won't even remember that she spoke to us, never mind that we are here"

"Gabby's dad had something like that"

"She's probably asleep...not like there is a big difference when she's awake"

Jacob felt rather uneasy at her nonchalant description of it all. Though he just presumed that is how adults deal with all things. He followed her into the living room (which was now doubled up as her 93 year old great-aunt's bedroom). The old woman was fast asleep in her bed as expected.

"Perfect...come on, let's go upstairs" Maya suggested.

"Should we not at least let her know we are here?"

"Oh Jacob...she won't even remember, so what's the point? Let's just do it in the morning, yeah? Let's just go to bed"

He was a bit sleepy so he agreed despite feeling uncomfortable about it. Following her up the stairs, he looked around some more. She seemed to pause though at one particular door, opening it after looking at it for a while. It was a small room (she spent many years in here as a child). It looked like the room hasn't been updated since 1983.

"I still feel like we should have told your auntie we're here, I feel like we are just breaking in" Jacob nervously spoke up.

"Don't worry about it...we don't want to wake her up, do we? We will tell her tomorrow... besides I use to live here"

"Yeah...when Margaret Thatcher was elected"

She nudged him slighty before turning back around towards her old bed. It looked so old to her. The whole room was too much of a painful memory for her, she was only here as a last resort. Being here made her face up to what she really was...she thought getting away from Emmerdale with him would put those feelings away, it did not.

"Are you okay?" Jacob asked her as he noticed her going all silent on him.

"No...I'm not okay... I'm such a horrible person for bringing you here, I promised myself that I would never do it"

"I wanted to come with you"

"Only because you were scared and I'm sorry for making you feel that way...I could drive you back if you want?"

"I would only go back if I could be with you, Maya"

"I don't deserve you...I shouldn't even have you"

She really was having second thoughts about running away with him. This wasn't her manipulating, this was her thoughts behind the facade she made up for herself. She paced around the room for a bit, tears falling down. Jacob's phone went off again...they were all trying their best to get into contact.

"You should answer it" Maya told him (trying to wipe away her tears).

"I'm not going to answer it while you're like this"

"Please...I would have answered it"

Before he could even bother asking her what she meant by that, she had left the room in floods of tears. He looked down upon his phone with a sigh, it was Liv this time. He finally decided to answer it again.

_"Jacob...are you okay?" Liv asked as soon as he answered._

_"I don't know anymore...Maya hasn't been acting the same"_

_Liv was rather worried about that, the mask always slips when the secret is out. She didn't know what to say right now. Like David, she decided to speak to him on his own level. It was the only way (for bad-mouthing Maya would only make him stay away longer)._

_"Why? What's she been doing?"_

_"Just the way she's been acting...she keeps blowing hot and cold on me; she's really upset right now though"_

_"Okay and what has she been saying?"_

_"She told me to answer it and that she would have done"_

_Liv sadly had experience with abusers before so she caught onto the meaning. She was trying to think about how to put this to Jacob without upsetting him (and thus putting the phone down). The abused becomes the abuser..._

_"It seems to me that she's been in a similar thing as yourself and she wishes it didn't happen"_

_Though even this watered-down explanation seemed too much for him. He still didn't put the phone down though. He just sat on the bed, keeping Liv on the line (he just wanted someone else with him, even if was just on the phone)._

_"Jacob...we're all worried about you; we just want you to come home" Liv softly pleaded._

_"I can't because I will lose her"_

_Liv took another deep breath. Due to her own feelings for him and the fact she hated lying. Especially when it was about a topic like this. She was going to find it difficult to lie but she thought it was worth a shot._

_"No you won't...I'm going to stick up for you both, tell them it wasn't her fault because you're right, okay? That's what I'm gonna do"_

_"Why would you do that?"_

_"Because you want me to"_

_"Thank you...I gotta go now"_

...

Some of the other teenagers in the village however weren't quite as understanding. Noah and Leanna were talking with each other (it was around 8pm now) in the local park. She managed to steal two of her father's beer bottles. Despite her discussion with Gabby, she seemed to have no sympathy for Jacob.

"Jacob and Miss Stepney...saddest thing I ever heard" Leanna commented.

"She's only with him because she couldn't have me...saddo"

"Right? I told you that was weird...remember, I was the one who tried to tell you! The only person I feel sorry for is Liv, imagine having to admit you were dumped for a middle-aged woman"

Noah nodding in agreement. Showing her something on his mobile phone, another student from the school had posted 'Jacob has given teacher's pet a new meaning'. This made her laugh (anything to distract them from remembering she use to be her step-mother). She took another sip from the bottle.

"Do you think he will come back?"

"Yeah he has to...I mean, Miss Stepney is going to get bored of him after a while, when she realizes he ages"

"I always knew she was weird...my mum says that she would have done so much damage to her if that was me"

"And I would have been happy to watch"

He gave a smile, taking a long swig from his beer bottle. Half-way through the swig, he clicked onto something. He remembered Jacob telling him ages ago to cover up for him while he went to Liv's (in hindsight, it clearly was so he see Maya).

"I can't believe we missed all the signs though" Noah exclaimed.

"Well we didn't...it's just that nobody believed us; I told you that she wanted something from you and I was right"

"Too old for me"

"Jacob must have been really desperate...now he's gone away with her"

"Like I said though...it was only because I wasn't interested, right? Remember!"

"Yeah I remember! God...that's the saddest thing you bragged about since you won at Mario Karts"

"It was on the hardest level! So of cause I'm was going to brag about it"

Leanna rolled her eyes, swigging the last of the bottle. Chucking it on the floor when she was done. She looked back towards Noah (he was also on his last drop). He followed suit and also chucked his empty bottle onto the floor.

"Anytime you wanna talk though...I'm here" Noah reassured her.

"Thanks...you don't think the school is going to ghost me do you? Because of my connection to her"

"Well if they do...they will have to ghost me too"

"Totally! You will be going down with me!" Leanna promised him.

He gave another laugh in response. He hung on to her every word. School was going to be rough (he was prepared for that). He and Leanna both were, they were prepared for the Miss Stepney jokes.

...

After calming down for a bit, Maya returned to the bedroom. Jacob had managed to coax her to get into bed with him. He was honestly tired by this point (he just wanted to sleep). He had fell asleep soon after. Maya keeping a tight a grip onto him like a predator with it's prey, for that's exactly what it was. Though she was still wide awake (being in this room again brought back every nasty little memory she had). She just kept running her fingers through his hair...

"I like it when you do that" Jacob mumbled.

"Well I'm not having them say I didn't look after you when you go back"

He gave a slight sigh, closing his eyes again. That was now her intention. To bring him back tomorrow. It was the only decent thing she has done in months, this room made her feel very vulnerable though and thus she saw Jacob as vulnerable. She was afraid of falling asleep right now, she felt like she needed to protect him. Liv was correct when she suggested she was probably abused herself.

"You don't have to keep watching me" Jacob told her with a small yawn.

"I do...don't worry about it though, just go to sleep" Maya softly replied.

Still keeping a tight hold onto him. Her eyes were looking across the dark room, she could barely make out anything in there. She would hate the darkness as a child, it was when he would always come out to her (it was like he thought if he did it in the dark, it wasn't real). Though it very much was.

"What happened in here?" Jacob asked her (opening his eyes again).

"I can't tell you...okay? Too many things happened in here"

Making him turn around towards her. He gently grabbed onto her hand (he felt like he was suppose to). Though this made her get out of bed again (she couldn't act like that with him in there). She told him to get some sleep (and that she would just be outside). He was too exhausted to question this strange behaviour, so he let her go. Maya just sat outside the door with her legs hunched up (she felt like she was 14 all over again).

...

"You still awake?" Marlon asked his wife Jessie.

Wrapping his arms around her while she was working on some newsletter for the school. She was trying to apologize for the school missing Maya's behaviour. As headmistress, it was her responsibility to make sure all the teachers were above board. The truth was she has failed them all.

"Yeah...I keep reading my letter and I can't seem to get it right" Jessie explained with a sigh.

"It wasn't your fault though, you can't keep a watch on all the teachers 24/7"

"I had a hunch though about that one and I should have pressed her further...I feel like a failure"

"She gave you a sob story and you brought it...people do it all the time"

Jessie gave a long sigh. Erasing the last sentence she wrote on the computer. This was impossible to write. Marlon kept giving her little kisses on her neck to try and make her feel better.

"I know it's terrible to say but I think I gave her the benefit of a doubt because she's a woman...you don't expect a woman to be one of them" Jessie honestly confessed.

"You don't expect a teacher to be one of them, full stop"

"My school is going to suffer because of this...once the local rag gets hold of this, parents will avoid it like the plague and I don't blame them"

"It's not a nesting ground"

"They won't see it like that...I wouldn't even"

Marlon still had his arms wrapped around her. He would support her (despite the fact he knew the parents will blame her). He had a daughter himself, April; so it wasn't like he doesn't understand the anger. Of cause he did, it's just that he knew it wasn't Jessie's fault. Not at all.

"I'm going to pop to bed...I will keep it warm for you"

"Thanks Marlon"

He gave her a small kiss on her lips. Letting her resume her work.

...

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

_Author's Note: Warning for readers. This chapter is very ugly._

**Chapter Seven**

Morning came and the sun shone down upon the village, it was the first day since the reveal. It was time to go to back to school (Jessie managed to finally write the newsletter). Noah had planned to meet with Leanna in 'The Woolpack' before walking to school. Charity leaning on the bar to greet her, Maya's step-daughter was still bold as brass. She didn't blame the girl of cause but she was still cautious.

"You alright?" Charity casually asked her.

"Yes...thank you so much for asking...Ellen"

This cheeky response made Charity scoff. She seemed to have nothing to say at all about her ex step-mother being exposed as a pervert, nothing. She was just her usual bratty self (like she wasn't surprised). Everyone was rather confused by Liam and Leanna's lack of response, they acted like they just found out she was a tealeaf or something like that.

"How are you holding up?" Charity then asked (giving the girl the benefit of a doubt).

"Better then you are"

Making her scoff again as she leaned back. Noah making his way down the stairs now with his backpack. He greeted his friend with a small smile, quickly saying goodbye to his mother. Charity watching as he then made his way out with her. Leanna giving her a slight glare as she walked out.

"Your mum is being strangely nice to me this morning" Leanna declared to Noah (as if she didn't understand why people being were being sensitive around her).

"Yeah I know...she was nice to me all night too...she watched a superhero movie with me and everything"

"Don't you just love it when bad things happen? You get treated like royalty by your parents for a couple of days"

"This isn't a game you know! Everyone is really shaken up by this" Noah snapped.

Even he didn't like her reaction.

"Oh boo hoo everybody else...it's not like I had to live with her or anything! Jacob made his bed with Miss Stepney and we all know he's going to lie it in"

This was overheard by Gabby and Liv, they walked over towards their peers. They both were well aware that Leanna was bitchy but this was something else. She was talking about the abuse like it was some big joke. Liv took huge offense to the way she was talking about it, she thought she was being disgusting.

"I expected better from you" Liv spoke up.

"Really? I'm flattered" Leanna replied with strong sarcasm.

"Do you not care what happened to him?"

Much to their surprise; she looked Liv dead in the eye and said...

"No"

Making Liv slap her across the face without much throught. Leanna responded by pushing her onto the floor. She seemed as heartless as her step-mother, it seems that the two hated each other because they were too much alike. A shocked Gabby just watched as her 'friend' pulled Liv back up by her hair.

"Stop it!" Gabby shouted at her.

"You don't ever do that to me again, Liv" Leanna hissed.

After finally unreleasing her right grip on Liv's hair, she stepped back. Noah looked at Leanna in pure shock. He never seen so much hatred before (not just in her but anyone). Liv could barely breathe. Gabby kept looking at her so-called friend Leanna and was expecting her to say sorry or something but she didn't. She just looked cold.

"Leanna!" Gabby chastised.

"She asked for that!"

This final act of confrontation from Leanna made Liv walk away. She was in tears, Gabby felt conflicted about who she should stay with. Though she went with her heart and chased after Liv (she couldn't condone what Leanna has just done). Noah stayed with her however, he chose her over the other two girls. For he was slightly infatuated with his friend...

"That was intense" Noah stated in a shaky voice.

"Well I don't see why I should let her speak to me like that...I'm not fair game"

...

Jacob woke up alone and he almost forgot where he was. Maya didn't return all night, she was acting bizarre (even by her normal standards). He managed to pull himself out from the bed. He was worried about what state she will be in when he finds her. He wasn't equipped to deal with it. Anxiously opening the bedroom door, she was sitting just at the side off the door. Looks like she hasn't slept all night...

"Have you been there all night?" Jacob asked her.

Silence followed slightly as she looked up at him.

"Yeah...I'm going to take you home now" Maya finally uttered.

"Not yet, like you said...they won't let us be together and I don't want to lose you" Jacob cried.

After attempting to stand up (for she really did intend on taking him back to David) Maya just fainted. Being only a 16 year old with zero medical experience, he panicked. Kneeling besides her, he tried to get her to get her senses back. The only other adult in the house being a 93 year old.

"I can't remember what to do...please wake up" Jacob pleaded with tears in his eyes.

Shaking her didn't seem to help (he really couldn't remember) but that's all he could think to do. The sound of a door unlocking downstairs made him shout for help, he didn't care who it was. A man in his late 40s raced up the stairs and was rather confused to see some strange boy next to his younger cousin.

"She's fainted...just give her some space" he instructed Jacob.

He obliged, feeling relived that somebody who knew what they were doing was here. Maya's cousin seemed to have dealt with this before. The fact was he has dealt with it many times before. His name was Ethan. The minute it took for her to wake up again felt like hours to Jacob.

"There you are...you stupid cow" Ethan muttered under his breath.

The family dynamic was clearly dysfunctional and Jacob could see that. He managed to pull her up. He told Jacob to open the bedroom door so she could get some rest, an half-asleep Maya seemed to just comply. She laid on the old bed and seemed to fall asleep almost instantly.

"She will be out for hours now" Ethan murmured to Jacob, before asking..."Your turn or mine?"

Jacob seemed disgusted at his question. The older man just laughed (trying to make out it was some innocent joke). Ethan avoided his gaze though. Due to Maya not being very explicit, Jacob still didn't realize he was being treated like that by her. He still couldn't see the own abuse he faced.

"You do know I'm her boyfriend?" Jacob queried.

"Poor you...she's well past her sell by date"

"Just get out"

His weak demand seemed to have done the trick nonetheless. As Ethan departed the room and went back downstairs. Jacob sat on the bed and wondered what the Hell he has let himself in. He always heard stories on the news and online about this sort of thing and he never thought it could happen to him.

...

David had tried his son's number again. This must have been about the dozenth time but he felt useless and knew not what else to do. He was sat with the three other women (Leyla, Tracy and Priya) by this point. The police has finally been called in now as they entered the home. Leyla told the other girls to stick with their original story...

"Thank God you come...he's been gone for almost two full days now" Leyla started. Leading the two officers into the living room.

"Jacob Gallagher?"

"Yeah that's right...he's gone off with Maya Stepney...we haven't seen her since two nights ago outside the club"

She briefly looked towards her friends for back up. They just nodded. That was the story they told everyone (including David himself). The last time they seen her was outside the club, they didn't give her a lift or take her to the woods.

"The last time you saw her was outside the club? Would you care to elaborate?" the officer questioned.

"Erm...Priya saw her kissing Jacob outside the club and that was the last time she saw him" Leyla nervously replied.

"Not the last time you seen her then? When was the last time you personally seen her?"

"I think it was in the bathroom" Leyla paused slightly, looking towards Tracy before adding..."Yeah, the bathroom"

That was the story they were sticking to. The officer wrote down everything as it was their job. The women could only hope that they could find no holes in this narrative, this false narrative. The top priority should be finding Jacob after all, nothing else should come into the frame.

"And the last time you all seen Jacob was outside the club as well?"

"Yeah" Priya spoke up.

That was true, that was the last time they seen him in person.

"Okay...I heard somebody here got into contact with him via phone? How did he sound then?"

"That was me...I actually spoke to him and Maya, he sounded nervous to be honest...can you track his phone down?" David asked.

That suddenly came to him, tracking him down via phone. As he was a minor, this could well be what they needed to do. The police continued to question them about when they think it started and details like that. Telling them to get in touch if anything else came up. Leyla was the one to see them out.

"I'm actually going to kill her when I get my hands on her again" Leyla hissed.

"Again?" David quizzed.

"Look...we told a little white lie, we last saw her at the bridge near the river but it doesn't matter because she got away"

"Wait...so you're telling me that instead of driving her to the police station, you drove her to a bridge? Are you stupid?!" David snapped.

"I just wanted to scare to her so she would never come back"

"Job well done! She's not going to bring Jacob back now after that! Why did you do it? You stupid woman!"

Tracy had to try and calm down the situation however David was equally angry with her. He understood that they wanted to make her suffer but for Jacob's sake, they should have done it the legal way.

"We thought we were doing the right thing...as far we knew, Jacob was going to Portugal and Maya would be gone when he got back" Tracy tried to explain.

"Without telling me? You would rather have me think she hates me then explain what she did?! I didn't realize I was a child as well!"

"I'm sorry...okay; I made a mistake" Leyla retorted.

"No, you don't get to say you made a mistake...you knew exactly what you were doing, now get out!"

"David, please"

"I said out!" David snapped.

Making her leave with tears rolling down her cheeks. Everything was just a mess, she should have just driven her to the police. All the people he trusted have betrayed him, that's how he felt right now. He just sat down on the couch with his head in his hands. Tracy and Priya awkwardly standing to the side.

...

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

Walking into history class for the first time felt strange for the four teenagers. A supply teacher was in (for they didn't have time to find a replacement). Leanna got a small chorus of oohing sounds from some of the other students as she entered. Miss Stepney's step-daughter had arrived. Noah unlocked his arm from her almost on instant, Gabby and Liv said nothing (thinking she deserved it after what she said this morning). Leanna just paused slightly, looking over at the supply teacher before looking back towards the rest of the class.

"If you got something to say...just say it" Leanna told them all.

She got nothing but a few smirks back. Noah just gently tapped her shoulder, trying to make her sit next to him. Though she wasn't happy with people speaking behind her back, she looked towards her old group of friends.

"Seriously guys, let me in on the joke"

"You're the joke" one of them said.

Making some of the class laugh out loud. For the first time, she actually looked generally hurt. She just glanced over at them before giving them a half-hearted smile. Before taking her seat next to Noah. Getting some more oohing from some of the class. The supply teacher started to pass out the work. One of Leanna's old friends chucked a piece of paper at her back, getting more giggles from the class.

"How mature" Leanna remarked; turning around to face the culprit.

"Mature being a difficult word in your family"

"Very funny"

"Watch out Noah...she may be only using you for Samson, the younger the better in her family"

Gabby and Liv looked at each other with a sigh. They felt sorry for her a little bit by this point (despite everything she said). The supply teacher tried to hush the students making the remarks.

"Shut up...okay" Noah tried to tell them; sticking up for his friend.

"Why is she even here still? She's only in this school because Miss Stepney was her step-mum and now that's she gone, she may as well go too...nobody wants her here"

Teenagers could be very cruel sometimes.

"Actually I'm here because of my dad so shut up!" Leanna hissed back. She was holding her ground just about.

"Of cause you are, Leanna"

"Shut up!" Noah repeated to them.

"That's nice...that you got your little boyfriend to defend you, I would hold onto him if I were you because nobody else wants anything to do with ya"

"Enough!" the supply teacher finally shouted.

Making the student making the remarks pipe down. Noah just giving her hand a tight squeeze under the table. He got a small smile in response though she was still visibly upset by everything. The remarks made were way worse then what she thought they were going to be.

...

Jacob began quietly snooping around the bedroom while she slept. A photo album caught his attention. The first few pages were just normal childhood ones, he could tell they were from the 1980s because of the quailty. He could also tell which ones were Maya because she still had that blonde curly hair as a little girl. They were all quite normal until he turned to the last page. Somebody had scribbled '1994' under the last photograph. A 15 year old Maya was standing by a window and looked rather sullen, she looked pregnant. An older woman in her 60s (he presumed it was her great-aunt, the old woman downstairs) had her arm around the teenager. He quickly put the photo album away though (thinking he saw too much). His phone soon went off again though though he just declined it this time. Still not wanting to talk to David again.

"What happened?" Maya asked out of the blue; making the boy gasp as he turned back around to face her.

"You fainted"

He looked quite sad though and she picked up on this. He was so afraid, just being in this stange house. Knowing his family and friends are missing him while at the same time, not wanting to lose the woman he saw as his girlfriend. It was tearing him apart inside and he wanted it to stop so badly. The sound of the phone got her attention though, Leyla was calling him this time.

"Let me speak to her" Maya suggested. Making him look at her in confusion. She took the phone away from his hand.

Maya was prepared for every insult thrown at her and she didn't blame Leyla for it either.

_"Leyla?" Maya nervously answered._

_On the other side, Leyla saw red. Unlike David or Liv, she was not willing to filter her language. She thought Maya had some nerve, she actually had the nerve to answer the phone and speak to her. That surprised her if nothing else._

_"What have you done with him you sick little bitch?!" Leyla hissed._

_"He's fine...I wouldn't do anything to hurt him"_

_"You hurt him the moment you began to groom him, do you understand that? Does that go through your thick skull?" _

_"It wasn't like that"_

_"No! You don't get to tell me what it was like...he was a 15 year old kid in your class when you met him and you were a grown-up; it's called child abuse...being a teacher, I know you don't have to look up what that means"_

_"I only wanted to look after him"_

_"I'm not going to sit down and lecture to you about why it's wrong because you know why it's wrong...I just want you to tell me where he is and then I will come and pick him up"_

_Maya bit her top lip as she looked back towards Jacob. She was still not willing to let him go so soon, not without saying goodbye. Leyla noticed the phone going silent and was worried that she would put the phone down on her..._

_"Please Maya" Leyla then pleaded in a tearful voice._

_Wanting to get on her weak side because she felt that she had no other option. Despite all the anger and all the sin of the situation. Both wanted to Jacob to go back, that was the only thing in the world that they agreed on._

_"One more day"_

_"No! Not one more day! This isn't right...you don't have any kids yourself so you're never going to get it...Why are you doing this to us?!"_

_"I just want one more day"_

_Leyla shook her head as she pressed her hand against the wall. Just one more day...she wondered why she wanted that one more day. It shouldn't be negotiable, Maya was talking about it like she was planning an extra day on some school trip._

_"Why?" Leyla finally asked her._

_"Because I want to make it special"_

_"Make what special? Because I can't tell you enough how much nobody feels special right now! You're older than me, why don't you get it?! Is there no part of you that feels guilty for what you have done? I can't even believe I'm having this conversation with you!"_

_"I promise I will bring him back tomorrow...then you won't see me again"_

_"Like I'm going to believe anything you say"_

_"Just trust me"_

_"Wait...Maya!" Leyla shouted however the phone-line went dead._

...

Thinking class was just a fluke, Leanna walked up to her old gang in the playground. Waving at them with a smile however she was just blanked. One of her friends gave her a ghost of a smile before looking back down to her phone. The five girls completely ignoring her though she didn't seem to get the message. Leanna sat down next to one of them, taking a look at one of the girls phone...

"So...what's the goss?" Leanna asked them with a smile.

Looking back up at her before sharing a glance with each other. One of them finally turned to face Leanna properly. They no longer wanted anything to do with her because of what her step-mother did.

"Leanna...our parents told us not to hang out with you anymore" one of them spoke up.

"And? Since when did you listen to what your parents had to say?" Leanna asked with a laugh.

She still didn't seem to get it, they were just thinking of an excuse. They didn't want to hang out with her anymore, that was the truth. The same girl looked at her with a sigh, moving away from her slightly.

"We don't wanna be seen with you anymore...I'm sorry" the same girl admitted.

"Why? Because of my weirdo step-mum? That is so lame guys...come on"

They just stared back at her, moving slightly away from her at this point. Leanna noticed some other students watching this exchange. One of the boys in her old friendship group gave her the smallest look of dismay.

"Fine...fine" Leanna finally spoke; slinging her bag back around.

Finally coming to terms with the reality of everything, Leanna made her way back into the school. She walked into an empty classroom and slammed the door shut. Breaking down in tears when she was at the back of the empty room. Not daring to let anyone see her this way, not even her friends. Putting on a brave face was the only thing she could think to do and it failed miserably.

...

"She said she will bring him back tomorrow...like it was that easy" Leyla explained to Tracy.

Her friend shook her head in disbelief, she wondered what the Hell went through that woman's mind. Though she was sick in the head so logic was not something they could rely on here. The only thing they could hope for was that she was telling the truth (it would be a first).

"Did she say where?" Tracy asked.

"Nope...she just said she needs one more day and that she will bring him back tomorrow"

"One more day for what?"

"I don't know, do I? All I can do is hope she keeps her promise...I swear though that when I get him back, I won't let him out of my sight"

...

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

There was a rather specific reason why Maya wanted one more day. She just wanted to have one day of them going out like anybody else. Knowing full well that she would be getting arrested the moment she returned to the village. Jacob got it into his head that he could prevent that but that's all it was, something in his head. Maya had took him by the hand and led him back downstairs. Her cousin Ethan was with his great-grandmother in the living room, watching some televison program. He gave her a look through the ajar door like a snake in the grass. She wanted to avoid him however he was rather persistent when it came to her...

"You and your kiddy boyfriend still here?" Ethan asked rhetorically.

He just got a rather awkward stare back. His eyes widended slightly, nobody had anything to reply to that with. Maya just shoved past Jacob, entering the living room on her own. It would soon became apparent why she wanted one more day. As she knelt besides the chair her great-aunt was in.

"I just wanted to say goodbye" Maya notified her.

Despite her failing health and everything else, she seemed to understand what her great-niece was implying. Though it was usually only said to her by some ill old friend of hers, not her relevantly young niece. The 93 year old just gripped onto her hands (she didn't what she has done but she knew her meaning).

"What?" Ethan piped up.

Though Maya just quickly let go of the old woman's hands, still avoiding him. Making her way back to a confused Jacob. Making the older man get up to confront her as he pulled her towards him by her jacket, he no longer cared that he had an audience. She was being too cryptic.

"Is that your idea of a joke?" Ethan hissed.

He let go after he felt a slightly adrenaline rushed Jacob pull him away from her. Which made him face the lad. Though he didn't do anything, he just stared him down slightly. Maya gently pulled Jacob back towards her. Ethan eventually just returned to the living room, sitting back down in the seat.

"Thank you" Maya told Jacob.

"He shouldn't treat you like that...nobody should"

She just gave him a sad smile, locking her arm with his. Though something seemed off, more so then usual. She opened the front door, it's the first time he's been out for hours. The fresh air felt nice.

"Why did you tell her goodbye before?" Jacob asked after they were a little bit away from the house.

"Because I won't be seeing her again"

"Please stop speaking like that...I'm going to defend you and so is Liv, she promised me"

Though she knew better and deep down, she thinks he does too. Cain's car was still where she left it. As she unlocked the door and was ready to get back on the road, he just stood at the side though. Not wanting to go as he shut the door back on her, leaning against it out of pure stubbornness.

"Stop it...you're behaving like a child" Maya reprimanded.

"What do you want one more day for?!"

"Well I did want it to spend with you...now I'm not so sure"

"Then what?!"

"I don't know! Please, don't shout at me...I could have died because of you" Maya wept.

Turning on the waterworks. Making him wrap his arms around her again, she always seemed to know what to do to get him back on side.

...

Walking back home after from school, Leanna found herself out of David's shop. In her eyes, all the trouble at her door started here. She was already in a upset state as it was, she looked in and saw that Matty behind the till. Nobody else seemed to be in there. So out of pure frustration, Leanna picked up a nearby heavy stone. Chucking it through the window, making Matty almost drop his drink. As he quickly left to see who did it, by the time he got out; Leanna was in hysterics.

"No...what did you do?" Matty asked rhetorically; shaking his head. This was all David needed right now.

Rodney witnessed it (and as he was the father of Bernice and thus knew Liam and his daughter). He decided to go and see what was going on over there, telling Matty he can take it from here.

"Let me take you home" Rodney suggested to the girl.

"No! You don't get to tell me what to do just because your daughter is going out with my dad!" Leanna hissed.

"Okay...you don't have to listen to me Leanna but you may have to listen to the police"

Matty was still standing to the side. He didn't want to phone the police on the girl but maybe it would make her see sense. Rather reluctantly, David soon came out of his house to see what was going on near his shop. He saw the broken window and immediately knew who was the culprit.

"God...it's one thing after another with you lot, isn't it?!" David snapped.

"I'm sorry, she just came and I didn't even notice until she did it" Matty explained.

"It's alright Matty...I know it wasn't your fault" David assured him.

Leanna went to leave however Rodney stood in her way. She needed to face this, she couldn't just go around and break windows. He knew how serious his daughter was about Liam (therefore, he wanted the daughter to learn some basic respect). The girl just glared back though.

"Why are you behaving this way? You know you can speak to your dad or Bernice at anytime" Rodney reminded her, trying to reason with her.

"Just because your daughter is sleeping with my dad...doesn't mean I want to talk to her"

"You know I will have to tell your dad about this, it's not civilised to damage other people's property...no matter how angry you are"

"Spare me the lecture granddad" Leanna spat with sarcasm.

Shoving past Rodney and David. The old man looking at him with a sigh, nothing seemed to work with that girl. Bernice has been nothing but kind to her and she does nothing but shove it back in her face. Liam has taught her no manners, her mother did die when she very young but that didn't excuse her actions.

"I'm so sorry David...I will call Liam and I'm sure he will pay for any damages" Rodney reassured him.

"Thanks Rodney"

"I do hope you find Jacob also"

"We all do" David told him before looking towards Matty, after a few moments; he added..."I'm going to phone the handyman"

...

Noah was sitting in the living room, he received a phone-call. He looked down upon and was very surprised to see Jacob's name come up. He knew everyone was looking for him, he had a quick look around (his mother and Vanessa were out). His phone continued to ring and out of pure curiosity, he answered.

_"Hey mate...are you alone?" Jacob asked him._

_Maya was looming over him while he answered. Making sure he said everything right, Noah was the person she told him to ring. Noah pulled a face slightly this question, he wondered the same thing about his mate._

_"Yeah I am...why, are you?"_

_"You know I'm not, I'm with Maya...we really need your help" Jacob insisted._

_This made Noah very confused. Why would they need his help? He was street-smart, after all; he was not the one who was tricked by Maya. Though she did try at one point, something he now remembers. So he knew this could be nothing good..._

_"With what?" Noah asked him._

_"Can you meet us?" Jacob nervosly asked._

_"What?! Why?"_

_Jacob didn't know what to say by this point so he passed the phone to Maya. The woman knew she had to act like a teacher again. Whatever that means, she had to act the way she did before she was found out._

_"Hello Noah" Maya spoke with false cheerfulness._

_"Miss?" Noah questioned in more confusion._

_Walking slightly away from Jacob. She gave a small laugh, that false laugh she always did. She almost forgot she was a miss. _

_"How are you? I bet my absence is messing up with everyone's school work" Maya started._

_"A little bit" _

_"Are you alone then?" Maya then asked._

_Jacob just watching her talk and act like the last few days didn't happen. It's been a long time since he seen her act like that. Though he trusted she knew what she was doing, he still saw her as the grown-up and hung on to her every word._

_"Yeah I am" Noah admitted._

_"Good...you and Jacob are friends, right?"_

_"Right, Miss"_

_"And me and you always got along...right from the moment you walked into my classroom, I knew you were very loyal"_

_The talk she was having with Noah made Jacob feel slightly jealous. For she always use to speak with him like that, made him feel like he was the only student she noticed. Made him feel like the special one._

_"I guess so" Noah replied._

_"Friends tend to help each other, don't they? Because right now, me and Jacob really need your help...would you be willing to meet us?"_

_"I don't know"_

_"You don't have to tell anyone, it can be our secret and I promise that it won't be far away from the village"_

_"Erm...I guess I can"_

_"Perfect...Jacob will ring you up when we get there, just promise me that you will not tell anyone about this conversation?"_

_Noah bit his top lip._

_"I promise" Noah finally relented; putting the phone down._

A few moments after the talk, Charity walked in; giving her son a smile. She was none the wiser about what has just been arranged. Noah put his phone back in his pocket, trying his best not to look like he has done something.

"Alright?" Charity asked him.

"Yeah...I'm alright; I might go out for a bit though, see if Samson wants to hang out"

"That's a great idea" Charity replied.

Not paying much attention.

...

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

Author's Notes: Just a heads up, this is going to be another ugly chapter.

**Chapter Ten**

Noah was sitting on the swing, nervously awaiting for that second phone-call. He wasn't a stupid kid but he didn't think much could happen if he met them. He knew what everyone was saying about it but he was naive enough to believe it was misunderstood. Jacob didn't seem like he was hurt on the phone. Mainly the reason why Maya picked him, she knew he was still a bit inexperienced to get it. All he could do was wait, his half-sister Debbie walked past.

"You alright?" Debbie asked him.

"Yeah..I'm fine" Noah insisted.

She was about to reply however she got distracted slightly by a text. Pete texting her for some advice. Not thinking much was going on, she told Noah that she would see him later. He just nodded. Watching as she texted Pete back with a slight smile on her face, unlocking her door and going in. A few more minutes past and his phone finally rang, Jacob's number of cause.

_"Okay...you can meet us now...we're just near the bridge now, text me when you get there so we know it's you" Jacob briefed._

_"I'm still not sure about this" Noah admitted to him._

_"Come on mate...Maya is sound, you know she is; it's not our fault that they don't understand" _

_"I guess" _

_"Can you bring food though? We haven't eaten for ages...drinks too" _

_"Okay"_

_"Thanks mate" Jacob replied._

_"Everyone in school has been saying stuff though, your family thinks she's hurt ya"_

_"The only person who got hurt is us...they tried to kill her, so they are just hypocrites, aren't they?"_

_"I mean...I guess...because Cain did go with Amy when she was 16"_

_"Exactly...promise me you won't tell anyone though, you gotta promise me, Noah?"_

_"I do promise"_

_"Good...meet us as soon as you can" Jacob informed him. Putting the phone down._

...

Walking into the cafe with just a fiver, Jessie and Marlon sitting in there with April. Both laughing over something. Noah asked Brenda for two cans to go, two packets of wine gums and two sandwiches. This was a rather unusual order for a 15 year old boy on his own.

"Having a picnic?" Brenda asked him in a rather deadpan tone.

"What? No!" Noah snapped.

Making Jessie and Marlon briefly look over at him. He was family, Marlon just muttered under his breath..."I guess he's not having a picnic".

Brenda just giving him a disapproving look. Getting out all the things he ordered, he placed them in his schoolbag very quickly. Not wanting anyone else to ask any questions about why he has those things. He passed her the money and departed. He texted Jacob

_I'm on my way_

...

Making his way across the roads and past the woodland areas. Noah felt like he has made a big mistake. He was thinking about turning around however he saw the bridge and decided to just do it. It was only Jacob and Miss Stepney after all, he spoke to them both many times before however that was in rather different circumstances. He kept telling himself it was okay, he would just give them the food and then go. After having a look around to make sure nobody seen him, he made his way to the beaten path. Almost falling down as he made his way down the small hill. He was almost relieved when he saw them (sitting under the bridge as promised).

"Hey" Noah nervously stated.

"Thank you...I knew we could rely on you" Maya replied with a smile.

He noticed that Miss Stepney looked slightly different. Her hair was up for once and she was wearing one of Jacob's hoodies. She no longer looked professional, her false persona was just gone. Noah paused slightly before going straight to his schoolbag, getting out the things he has brought.

"This is all I could afford" Noah explained in a shaky tone of voice.

"It's fine...anything is good" Jacob assured him.

Taking the sandwiches, drinks and wine gums away from him. Noah zipped his schoolbag back up. Feeling rather at a lost now, Maya lured him to sit with them for a bit and he obliged. He was still trying to convince himself that this was perfectly normal, he was just here for a mate. Noah sat on a tree stump opposite them.

"I guess I haven't introduced my girlfriend properly" Jacob joked.

"Jacob...he still knows me as his teacher" Maya stated. Trying to keep some sort of professionalism.

"Don't be boring, Maya"

Noah felt very weird right now, his mate and his teacher acting like a couple didn't look right. Not at all. Though he remained there, like he was glued to the tree stump and couldn't get off. Though he told himself again, this was normal...it was starting not to work. He couldn't look at either of them.

"I'm very far from boring" Maya replied.

"You are when you do your teacher thing"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah...sexy though"

She gave a laugh back and didn't reprimand him. That seemed to be the final straw for Noah, he picked his bag back up. He has seen enough. Jacob looked back towards him when he noticed he was about to leave.

"You going already?" Jacob asked him.

"My mum will be wondering where I am" Noah lied.

"You haven't told her?"

"No...I promised I wouldn't and I haven't"

"You can stay for a bit longer, can't you? Me and Jacob don't get much company anymore" Maya blandished.

Making the boy sit back down however he would rather not. Feeling slightly too comfortable for her own good, Maya placed one arm around Jacob. Finally opening one of the sandwiches Noah had given them, acting like she was with proper friends.

"Thank you for this" Maya continued.

"It's alright, Miss"

"You don't have to call me miss anymore, just Maya is fine"

Noah still had a tight hold of his bag, he felt very uncomfortable and just wanted to go home. Despite Jacob's presence. He noticed that any pretense of Maya being a professional has gone out of the window. The way she kept flinging her arms around Jacob every few moments, like some love-stuck teenager (which she was very far from).

"Get off me" Jacob told her in a half-serious, half-joking tone.

"He loves it really" Maya asserted.

"No I don't"

"Oh...so you wouldn't mind if I did it to Noah instead?" Maya asked him rhetorically.

As she made her way over to the younger lad and flayed her arms around him instead. Acting like she was doing it as some sort of joke. She was a predator looking for new prey, her old one got too serious; Jacob looked generally sad.

"Don't look at me like that...I was only having a laugh" Maya tried to make out.

Taking her hands away from Noah. Her true colours were coming out now she had nothing to lose. She was a sick woman, taking advantage of this situation. Back at the house, she seemed so vulnerable. Jacob felt sorry for her, now he doesn't know what to think.

"It wasn't funny" Jacob mumbled.

"Don't be so childish...I have been to Hell and back because of you" Maya hissed.

"I'm going to go" Noah quietly announced.

Picking up his schoolbag, now he was really ready to go. He gave a sad look towards Jacob, he now came to the conclusion that this was not normal. None of this was normal, he stayed for a few moments though. Not wanting to leave his friend here, he didn't want to leave him with her.

"Don't go...stay right there!" Maya demanded.

"I need to ring my mum, she will be wondering where I am" Noah tried to say.

Making an already irritated Maya snatch the phone from his hand. She gave it a look, chucking it against a tree and making it smash. Both of the lads looked taken aback, Jacob was almost in tears. He has never seen her like this before...

"There...try ringing your mum now!" Maya snarled.

"Please stop being like this" Jacob pleaded.

He looked generally frightened. She had nothing to lose now and therefore no longer could keep up the act. Noah was very reluctant to leave his friend behind now, his phone was his only hope. Now he doesn't know what to do, he just kept walking away and then coming back. Not knowing what was the best option.

"I'm going to go now" Noah spoke up. Still not moving though.

"Both of you shut up for a moment...I'm trying to think!" Maya shouted at them.

...

It has been a few hours now and Charity was getting worried. He wasn't picking up his phone. Her girlfriend Vanessa was trying to her best to say it would be something or nothing. He was probably out with his friends and lost track of time. Though Charity was not convinced, something to do with maternal instinct.

...

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

"I'm sorry for scaring you...it's just that I'm scared too" Maya maintained.

As she seen how worried Noah and Jacob looked, she was trying to undo some of the damage. The sky was now grey and it had began to rain, the raindrops being the only sound heard. Maya removed the bobble from her hair, trying to look a bit more like her old herself. Though it was too late.

"I'm sorry Jacob" Maya told him.

"You really hurt me...I felt like how you made dad feel"

Noah looked between them, he was frozen still. Though he felt like the worse has been done. She was finally acting like a teacher again but he has seen her true colours now. So it was too late for him to look at her the same way. Jacob though seemed like he was under some spell.

"Come here...let me make you feel better" Maya suggested.

With little hesitation, Jacob returned to her side, he felt her wrap her arms around him for a hug. While that was going on, Noah leaned down to look at the phone she broke. There was no way it would work now. He now really wanted to go for it was almost half 9, his mum will definitely be worried.

"Can I go now?" Noah asked; looking towards his old teacher.

"Yeah" Maya told him.

"Don't tell anyone where you been...if you do, I will never talk to you ever again" Jacob promised him.

It was like the last few hours didn't happen, Noah just gave his friend a nod. Despite what his mate has said, Noah had already decided his next cause of action. He would be telling people about this, he was willing to lose a friendship over it. Unlike Jacob, he could see what she was.

...

After going back the way he came, he made his way back up the hill; his trousers and shoes all muddy. He could see the village lights as he got closer, he had only the slightest doubt when he got to the pub. He braced himself for the worried look on his mother's face, he opened the door. Faith Dingle was behind the bar, she looked over at him with a look of relief. She quickly called Charity over.

"Noah...where have you been?!" Charity demanded to know.

Giving him a hug (which she never usually does). She was almost in tears as she just held tighter onto him. Vanessa looking equally glad as she stood by the side, they were just glad he was back home safe. After everything that happened, they were relieved to see he was okay.

"Where have you been?" Charity repeated.

He promised himself he would tell the whole truth on his way here. He almost wanted to lie, thinking it wasn't worth the hassle. Though for Jacob's sake, he felt he had no choice because if he wasn't going to come home; people would have to go to him.

"I was with Jacob" Noah admitted with a gulp.

"Just Jacob?" Charity questioned nervously.

"And Miss Stepney"

His response made Charity do a long heave. Knowing what that woman was, she was disgusted. A part of her felt angry, why would Noah even go there? He knows everything yet he still went there.

"Did she force you to meet up?" Charity asked him.

"No...Jacob asked me to come and I did"

"Really? Because if you she has ever done anything to you...then you tell me right now, did she do anything to you?"

"She just gave me a hug" Noah reassured her.

Though that wasn't exactly reassuring, even the thought of him hugging him made Charity want to slap her. Noah was even younger then Jacob, he wasn't even 16 yet. Though if it was just a hug, that was a bullet dodged. She had to believe he was telling her the truth, it was only a hug.

"Just a hug?" Charity questioned.

"Yeah...the worse thing she did was smash my phone but she let me go"

"She smashed your phone? It explains why you were not answering my calls" Charity paused slightly...telling Noah "You're going to take me to them"

Vanessa was actually ready to go the moment she said it. The lad just nodded, he wasn't going to protect her or him. He was willing to take his mother to where they were (he hoped they haven't gone). Charity got her coat, telling Faith to look after the pub, telling her...

"We have a bitch to hunt"

"If only you had a shotgun" Faith replied.

"All she needs is me...believe me"

...

Vanessa was the one doing the driving, Noah was leading them up to where he met up with them. They stopped at the same bridge, getting out the car and quietly walking across the ground. Noah leading them down that same hill, only the slightest creak could be overheard. The darkness covering everything else, Maya and Jacob were currently packing up when they heard the slightest sound of footsteps. Making them move back themselves, they knew that Noah must have told somebody.

"Come here" Maya whispered; taking a scared Jacob by the hand.

Leading him behind a huge tree as the three dark figures got closer and closer. The so-called hunting had began. Unlike Leyla, Charity knew what she was doing when it came to chasing down fugitives. She was a Dingle after all and nobody messed with the Dingle family, she knew exactly why she lured her young son to her.

"We know you're not far!" Charity shouted across the woods.

Maya felt like she having deja vu right now, she was being chased once again in the woods. Though she had company this time. Jacob looked generally terrified as he gripped tighter onto her hand.

"Run" Maya quietly instructed him.

She no longer could hear them and it made her nervous. Though this would turn out to be a mistake. Charity looked right towards the tree just as they decided to make a run for it. Pulling Noah along, they began chase. Vanessa was so not dressed for this she thought but she ran nonetheless.

"You can't run forever!" Charity reminded her.

A panicked Jacob held tightly onto her coat like his life depended on it. He refused to be left behind. Maya tried everything to loose them, she rushed behind trees; ran through bushes and sprinted across small creeks. Charity was hot on her trail though. Noah slipped during this, getting pulled back up by Vanessa.

"Let Jacob go Maya...it will only get worse if you don't!" Vanessa told her.

She was a friend of Tracy's and knew everything what went on. The chase kept going and going though, everyone was getting tired. Maya kept running up and up though, only falling occasionally. The chase reached it's climax when they reached the top of the hill and could run no more. It was a long way down...

"Okay...just let Jacob go" Vanessa advised.

Though she wouldn't and he wasn't trying to get away. Maya purposefully kept herself and him near the edge, so they wouldn't try anything. Noah fell down again, he was exhausted as he sat on the floor; trying to get his breath back again. His mother and his mother's girlfriend were not done though.

"Leave us alone" Maya begged with false tears.

"You don't tell us what to do, right?! It might work with young boys but it doesn't work with us!" Charity hissed.

"She's done nothing wrong!" Jacob yelled.

"Come on mate...she's not worth this" Noah spoke up.

Though he wasn't listening to sense. Even when she wasn't talking, she was in his ear. Telling him that they loved each other and the world just didn't understand. The world was the problem. Maya just gripped tighter onto Jacob's hand and wouldn't let go.

"I hate you!" Jacob snapped at his friend.

"Go and phone the police...we will keep her here, you know your way back, don't you?" Charity asked her son.

"Yeah"

"Take my phone"

Noah took his mother's phone and ran back down the way they came. He would ring the police the moment he got signal.

...

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

"It's over...you're finished" Charity gloated to Maya.

Though Maya just kept looking behind herself (like she expected more ground to be there each time). Vanessa had wandered to the other side by this point, she sat down on the grass for there was nothing more that could be done until the police came. Still keeping a firm eye on Maya as they have basically trapped her, she had nowhere else to run or hide. The jig is up.

"Just so you know...your son didn't need much persuading to meet me" Maya hissed. Just to spite Charity.

"Shut up!" Charity hissed back; throwing a rock at her in protest.

"Tell her Jacob...he came with food and everything because unlike you two, he doesn't listen to idle gossip"

"He's just a kid!"

"Older enough to know what a bitch his mum is though, he would insult you relentlessly in class; Leanna would tell me the things he said...then we would laugh about it together"

Charity was trying not to rise to her bait, she just kept telling herself that she's so not worth the effort. Jacob still seemed blind to the truth though, he just looked at Maya with needy eyes. Gripping onto the side of her coat like the scared teenager he was...

"I'm going to defend you every step of the way" Jacob vowed.

"I know" Maya stated nonchalantly.

Charity and Vanessa just looked at each other, wishing that they didn't have to sit down and listen to that. They just wanted Noah to hurry up with the police, that woman needed to be locked up for what she has done.

...

A few police officers were on their way, their flashlights shining through the woods. David, Leyla and Tracy had joined the manhunt. Noah having to lead the way, they were so grateful for the lad's effort. He made a stupid mistake in meeting them but he made up for that because he didn't let her pull the wool over his eyes. Maya watching as the lights and figures got closer, she came face to face with David for the first time since that night. He just looked at her in disbelief. The walls had closed...

"Okay Maya...we need to take you to the station" one of the police officers said. It was a policewoman doing the talking (they thought it would help if a woman talked to her).

Though Maya just ignored her. Stepping a little bit closer to the edge, the police officers had to tread very carefully. Jacob shook his head at them, he wasn't coming either despite David's pleas. He just kept holding onto Maya's coat, he hasn't let go since the chase began, he did that on purpose.

"You come for her...you will have to come for me too!" Jacob yelled.

"Jacob...mate, we can speak about this" David insisted.

He just responded by putting his arm around Maya. Leyla and Tracy wanted to gouge her eyes out however they kept their cool for Jacob's sake.

"Maya...you will be under arrest but you can make your case" the same policewoman further instructed.

She stepped slightly closer, making Maya do the same thing backwards. This made the policewoman freeze to the spot. The tension was quite high, that was quite clear. The policewoman nervously reached her into her pocket to reveal her name tag...

"I'm just showing you my name...it's Lucy"

Lucy was trying to make herself look more familiar. For they were more likely to come if they saw the person behind the uniform. Everyone remained silent for a few moments, everyone was on edge. Maya gripped tighter onto Jacob, shaking as the rain made splashes against her coat.

"I'm not a predator" Maya spoke out.

She was greeted with silence, all Leyla could do was shake her head in disbelief. Tracy was desperately trying to think of something she could do or say. Though nothing came to mind, what could be done?

"We love each other...that's all" Jacob maintained.

"You can tell us everything back at the station, Jacob" Lucy paused slightly, looking at Maya and adding "Maya...can you let him go back to his family? I promise that I will give you a fair case, holding onto him is only going to make you look worse"

"I know what's going to happen if I let him go and I can't do it...I can't do it!" Maya exclaimed.

Lucy went back to her pocket and pulled out a picture of a little boy.

"This is my son, he's called Harry...imagine if you had a son, keeping him safe would be your top priority" Lucy softly spoke. Trying her best to get on her weak side (if she even had one left)

This made Jacob think back to when he saw the photograph of a young Maya, she looked pregnant. Maya just remained silent as she looked over at David and Leyla, both were pleading for her to stop this right now. She let a single tear fall down, looking at Jacob. Giving him a hug...

"I did care for you" Maya whispered to him.

Holding onto him tightly and stroking his hair (for she knows he likes that). David had to look away. She pulled apart from him and looked towards everyone else, her eyes fell on Tracy. She looked at her for a few moments. They seemed to have a silent agreement...

"I want you to go to your dad now...we will see each other soon" Maya finally spoke.

She finally decided to do the right thing, Leyla let tears fall down as she couldn't believe it. Maya was actually letting him go, just like she said she would. Jacob was still reluctant to go as he shook his head; gripping onto her hand.

"No...you told me they wouldn't let me see you again if you went to prison" Jacob cried.

"I won't be going to prison...Tracy will stick up for us, won't you?" Maya asked her.

It took Tracy a few moments to figure out what was going on. Maya was just lying to him, knowing that Tracy was his favourite step-mother. If he thought that she would stick up for them, he may let go. Tracy just gave a nod, putting on a very false smile.

"Yeah...totally!" Tracy exclaimed; wiping away tears still.

"That's why I didn't stay with you last night...I was on the phone to Tracy about what we were going to say" Maya lied.

"You're both just lying...I'm not a kid!" Jacob snapped.

Tracy didn't think he would buy it that easily so she had to commit.

"Jacob...we aren't lying to you, I would never lie to you about something like that...I promise you that I understand, I was just angry about what Maya did to David...not what she did to you!" Tracy exclaimed.

"I love you and I promise you that it's true...I haven't broken any promises to you before, have I?" Maya asked.

He shook his head.

"Exactly...so go to your dad and I will see you again soon"

...

Despite still not being sure they were telling the truth, Jacob finally let go. Maya just giving him a kiss on his forehead. He paused, giving her one last glance; before finally making his way back to his parents. He wouldn't let Leyla touch him though, he just stood by Tracy. Maya was now alone. The policewoman thought that would be the end of it as she went to walk over to cuff her.

"I'm sorry" Maya uttered; taking one last look at everyone.

Before anyone could say anything back, she stepped back. It was like she expected something to be there. Though she knew there was nothing there, it seemed so quick. Jacob screamed when he realized what she has done. Her body fell to the bottom of the hill; lifeless.

"Maya!" Jacob yelled as he shoved past everybody.

He was in hysterics as he ran down the hill. Clambering over bushes to get to the other side of the hill. He came across her body (for that's all she was now), she had died on impact. He began to shake her, like what he did at the house when she fainted, except she was not going to wake up this time.

"Wake up!" Jacob wept; Leyla watching him in despair.

That woman couldn't even do the decent thing of simply walking away. She had to do this to him too. David had managed to catch up at last, Jacob was cradling her head on his lap. He just felt destroyed. She used and abused him, she couldn't face up to it, that's why she did what she did.

"I'm so sorry" David told his son as he kneeled down besides him and pulled him in for a hug.

...

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

The aftermath of her death had shocked them all, nobody expected her to do that. The police had to call an ambulance to take her away. Jacob refused to leave her, Leyla just couldn't deal with it as she watched her son sob over that woman. She had to walk away for her own good. Everyone was shell-shocked right now. Charity and Vanessa having to take Noah home, he had began to blame himself because he was the one who told everybody. The ambulance pulled up with four men coming out with a stretcher. Tracy telling them where she was in a rather tearful manner. She wasn't upset because Maya was dead, she was upset because of what it had done to Jacob.

"Come on Jakey...they have to take her to hospital" David gently reminded him.

"Why? She's gone isn't she?"

"Yeah"

This simple response made him burst into tears again, David pulling him towards him. He told the ambulance crew to give them a minute. Tracy watching from the background, the rain falling down still. Jacob looked up towards the ambulance crew, finally letting go of Maya for the last time.

"Look after her" Jacob told them.

They just nodded to be polite to the already devasted lad. Lifting her up on the stretcher and into the ambulance. Someone would still have to identify the body, David insisted he would do it to save Jacob any more heartache. Tracy stayed behind to look after Jacob, he still didn't want Leyla anywhere near him.

"Do you think she felt it?" Jacob asked Tracy as they walked back home.

"No" Tracy assured him.

Leyla having to walk behind. All she wanted to do was hug Jacob but he wouldn't let her near him. The sight of them walking back into the village caught the attention of some nosy villagers. Faith was walking home after a rather late pint...

"You're back...everyone has been dead worried about ya" Faith began. Only shutting her mouth when she realized what state he was in.

"Not now" Leyla piped up.

She understood the message and let them pass without comment. Tracy had her arm around him. The lad paused though when he reached the home, Maya's car was still parked outside. He looked at it like it was a relic. He tearfully asked Tracy where the keys were, she looked towards Leyla.

"Go get them" Tracy told her with a gulp.

Making her just nod, she went to touch Jacob but he just moved away from her touch. She went into the house in tears because of this. She returned a little while later with the keys, passing them to her son.

"You can both go now" Jacob insisted.

"Jakey...we're not leaving you on your own" Tracy told him in a gentle manner.

"Please, I just need a moment"

The two women looked at each other for a fleeting moment. Finally nodding, he just wanted to have a moment by himself. They understood that, he wasn't going to do anything stupid. He had nowhere to go. Tracy just giving him a quick hug as she made her way into the house with Leyla.

...

Jacob had fallen asleep in Maya's car, he felt close to her there in a way. For he still saw it as love and not abuse. He fell asleep with Maya's coat wrapped around his body as a sort of blanket. They didn't disturb him as he was asleep, the best thing for him to be right now. David had quietly returned home and unlocked his door. Tracy greeting him with a tight hug.

"He's sleeping in Maya's car" Tracy told him.

"Yeah I know" David paused slightly before telling them "I just saw her body...her face was all messed up"

"Does Liam know?" Tracy asked him.

"No...I will ring him in the morning"

Tracy just nodded, walking towards the window and looking out. Jacob was still fast asleep in the car. They just left him there to sleep. There was no way he was going to school tomorrow, he had to take at least two days off. David would tell Jessie before Liam, he would have to. Everything was just a mess.

"I just can't believe she's dead...I felt like she's just got away with it" Leyla admitted.

"At least Jacob is safe" Tracy reminded her.

"But at what cost? He's devasted...he thinks he loves her"

"We just got to be there for him now" David told her.

...

Morning came into the village, everyone would soon find out about Maya's suicide. David was going to ring Liam however he decided it would be better to tell him face to face. He knocked on the door nervously. Dr Liam answered it and was surprised to find David back so soon after yesterday.

"I'm sorry about my daughter...I will pay for the window" Liam told him. Thinking that's what he was here for.

"It's not about that...is she in?"

"Leanna? Yeah...she's upstairs getting ready for school...why?"

"Can you come outside please? I need to speak to you without her hearing" David told him firmly.

He looked serious too so Dr Liam obliged, shutting the door behind himself and crossing his arms. David breathed in, he had to tell Maya's ex-husband that she had killed herself. Despite all the vile things she did, it didn't make it any easier.

"We found Jacob and Maya yesterday" David began.

"Oh...are they okay? Sorry...I erm...I meant, is Jacob okay?"

"No...nobody is okay right now and the reason is because Maya killed herself last night"

Liam put his hand over his mouth in pure shock. He couldn't believe it, it didn't seem true. Maya killing herself? She always seemed so stable and so in control however her crimes caught up with her and that was her reaction. Liam choked back tears, David just giving the man a hug with a sigh. David never dreamed he would ever have to hug Liam in a million years but that is what death does to people, it makes people with nothing in common comfort one another.

"I'm sorry mate" David stated.

"I'm sorry for crying...you must hate me"

"It's natural isn't it? She was your wife and I get it, all I can say is look after Leanna the same way I'm gonna look after Jacob...also, don't worry about the window, it's fine" David assured him.

The doctor just thanked him for his understanding.

...

Liam had to sit Leanna down a few minutes later. He wanted to speak to her in private, away from Bernice and Gabby. The schoolgirl just looked at her dad with confusion, wanting to know what he was going to tell her. Maya was her step-mother after all, her death would mean something.

"I got some bad news darling...it's about Maya; she passed away last night" Liam admitted.

She looked at him like she didn't understand.

"Passed away?" Leanna asked.

"Yeah...she's dead"

He couldn't bring himself to go into much detail. Leanna just went all quiet at this news. She just felt numb. After years of insulting and hating on her step-mother, after months of trying to expose her sordidness. The girl didn't feel relief or anything, she just felt nothingness and that was it.

"Say something then" Liam added.

"I'm going to school" Leanna simply replied.

Taking her bag and walking out like it was just a normal day. She noticed Jacob sleeping in Maya's car still. Though she just walked past, not giving him much of a glance. She noticed Gabby, Liv, Sarah and Amelia at the bus stop. Noah was also given the day off due to him being at the scene; so it was just the girls.

"Ding dong the witch is dead" Leanna simply told them.

Though they didn't respond. Gabby could see what she was doing, she was behaving in this cold manner so she wouldn't have to face it. Her step-mother was dead, she wanted to make out she didn't care because the woman was a monster.

"I'm sorry" Gabby told her.

"What are you saying sorry for? She's dead...who cares? I sure don't"

Liv understood her reaction, she was the same when her father died. She did feel a little bit sad however she thought it was bad to mourn him. Monsters shouldn't be mourned. So for the first time, Liv and Leanna had a common understanding. Liv just gave her a small squeeze on the shoulder.

"Thank you" Leanna told Liv.

"I'd never thought I would have to say this to you but if you ever need to talk, I'm here"

Leanna just gave her a small smile in return.

...

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

Noah was just sitting in the living room, he was with Chastity and Paddy. He was allowed a day off school. He was just sat with a cup of chicken soup, he was still in a state of shock. He witnessed his teacher's last moments after all. Despite his family telling him how brave he was, he didn't feel like it. The lad hardly slept a wink, he kept seeing Maya's lifeless body. It was on his conscience. He kept thinking that if he did things differently, Maya might just be in prison and not dead.

"Your mum thinks we should go on a little holiday soon, what do you think?" Chas asked with a small smile.

He just looked over at her.

"Sounds good" Noah muttered under his breath.

"Are you still thinking about last night, kiddo?" Chas then questioned.

She could see that it was playing on his mind. Noah didn't talk much about his feelings however it was plain as day. He just gave a nod, sipping some of his soup. Paddy gritted his teeth slightly, it must have been awful to watch someone kill themselves like that. He never seen anyone die before.

"I just keep thinking that if I spoke to Jacob first, things would be different" Noah admitted.

"Jacob was manipulated, you can't reason with someone in that position" Paddy tried to reassure him.

"He told me it was love"

"Well it wasn't, you know that don't you?"

"Yeah! I'm not stupid...I'm just saying that I wish I did things differently, Miss Stepney killed herself because of what I did"

"No...Miss Stepney killed herself because she couldn't face up to who she was...Noah, you did the right thing by telling somebody" Chas piped up.

"I don't regret telling people, okay? I just wish that I didn't have to see it because all I see when I close my eyes is her dead body"

This eerie proclamation made Chas gulp. She didn't know how to answer him, what could you say to that?

"Don't even think about it...just remember that by doing what you did, you have helped out a mate, even if he doesn't see it yet" Paddy quickly spoke up.

People kept telling him that he helped but he doesn't feel like he had.

...

Jacob was still finding it so difficult to cope with the aftermath, he kept expecting to see her again. He was holding onto her coat still as he walked through the village alone, he hated the way people looked at him now. Like he was a problem that needed fixing, everyone kept saying they were sorry for what he has been through. Though he didn't get it, he was grieving for her; he didn't see himself as a victim. At least not in the way everyone else keeps telling him. He noticed Jessie coming out her home, Marlon giving her a quick peck on the cheek. She looked towards Jacob though, not knowing what to say to him. As headmistress, she felt like she failed him.

"Why are you not with your family?" Jessie asked him. Keeping a safe distance though.

"Because of what they are saying...can I just come to school with you?"

"Jacob...I don't think that's a good idea"

"I thought you were Maya's friend, Jessie! But you're just like the rest of them"

This made Jessie shake her head, all she could think was 'Oh my God'. Maya has warped his mind. He wasn't talking to her like a teacher anymore, he was talking to her like an acquaintance.

"Shouldn't you be with your dad?" Jessie asked.

"Stop talking about my dad, Jessie"

"Don't call me Jessie...it's Mrs Dingle"

He just scoffed at her response. Looking down upon what she was holding, a bunch of newsletters. When she noticed this, she quickly hid them away in her briefcase. Which only made him want to see them even more, he snatched one from her hand.

"Jacob...I'm sorry you had to see it this way" Jessie commented with a sigh.

Reading the letter felt like another punch to the gut. It was saying how the school was sorry about the recent incident. That it will never happen again and the teachers are going to get fully vetted.

"It wasn't an incident...we were in love" Jacob insisted.

"I'm really sorry, Jacob"

"No you're not...none of you are! Is it any wonder she topped herself with friends like you!" Jacob hissed.

Ripping up the newsletter he had and shoving it back in her hand.

"All I wanted to do was protect her and I couldn't...you can say what you want about her but I know the truth! I just can't believe that you would send these out, the day after her death...it makes me sick!" Jacob lamented.

"I will wait a day if it makes you feel better"

"What?! You think that waiting an extra day to send out these disgusting lies is going to make me feel better?!"

"You should be with your family"

"Shut up Jessie!"

Her son Billy soon came over after spotting this. He had a feeling he knew what this was about.

"Hey...what are you having a go at my mum for? She's only doing what she's suppose to be doing" Billy told him.

"Her body's probably not even cold yet!" Jacob further hissed.

Making Jessie give a small gasp, what can she do? She was just happy somebody else was here now. Billy felt sorry for him, of cause he did. Though he shouldn't be near his mother, he had baggage now and no teacher will want to be seen with him for long. That was the sad truth.

"Jacob...go home, yeah? My mum has to go to work" Billy told him simply.

"Isn't she lucky? Because I don't know what I got to do" Jacob spoke.

Only walking away when he felt tears coming down. He ended up going back to Maya's car and locking himself in. Bursting into tears as he clutched even tighter onto her coat, he didn't understand what has happened to him.

...

Liv was sitting outside during the school break, she had tried to call Jacob but he wouldn't answer. She just texted him

_Call me if you need anything. X._

...

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

Leanna entered 'The Woolpack' after school so she could see how Noah was. She was noticed by Charity straight away. She didn't know if Noah would be up for company but maybe she could make him feel better. So Charity just told her that he's upstairs. She gave a knock on his bedroom door, opening it after he told whoever it was to come in.

"Leanna" Noah spoke in surprise; standing up very quickly to greet her.

He expected it to be his mum or something. So he wasn't prepared for a proper visitor, she just gave him a nervous smile. She was just happy to see he was alright after last night, after what her step-mother tried to do. School was so difficult without him being there to stick up for her.

"Do you want a drink or something?" Noah then asked.

"No, I'm okay...I just popped by to see how you are, school has been a nightmare" Leanna began. Sitting down on the bed.

"I'm sorry for not coming in...my mum insisted that I'd take the day off"

He soon sat besides her, feeling rather awkward just standing there. Leanna just looked into the distance. The elephant in the room had to be brought up soon, they couldn't move on from it without talking about it first.

"Why did you meet Maya last night?" Leanna finally asked. It had been playing on her mind all day.

"I didn't go to meet her...I went for Jacob"

"Right? So you bragging about you being her first choice and then meeting her the next day was a complete coincidence?"

"Yeah!"

Though she didn't look like she believed him. As she just scoffed and shook her head, she felt hurt by it actually. The one thing in this village that her step-mother had nothing to do with was her friend Noah, he was the one thing that made her forget about her homelife. So she felt betrayed.

"You sure about that?"

"Yeah...what are you implying? That she abused me too? I think I would have more of a reaction if she did"

"I'm not saying she abused ya...I'm just saying that you were probably flattered by her attention"

Noah shook his head. That was so not it, unlike Jacob; he saw her as his teacher and nothing more. He was just as shocked as everyone else by the revelation that she was a predator. She made his skin crawl now.

"I hated her just as much as you...the only person's attention I was flattered by was yours" Noah declared.

Though he quickly looked away, he shouldn't have said that. He didn't want her to know that he liked her. He didn't want a relationship with her though, too much hassle. Leanna felt quite upset though. As she leaned in for a kiss, not thinking much; he rejected her though despite what he just said...

"Oh my God" Leanna muttered under her breath.

Quickly making an exit, he followed her outside his room and down the stairs. Wanting to explain himself. He gently grabbed onto her arm just before she could leave the pub completely, his mother looking over.

"I'm sorry for not kissing you back" Noah told her without much thought.

His public proclamation was heard by everyone in the pub. This did include Tracy and Priya actually as the two women looked over. Maya's step-daughter didn't stick around, did she? For that is how people know now her.

"Oh my God...just don't talk to me!" Leanna snapped.

"I am sorry, it's just that I would be a rubbish boyfriend and your family probably wouldn't like me"

His response made her scoff as she finally stormed out. Her face was so red from pure embarrassment. He turned around with a sigh, everyone trying to pretend they didn't hear that. Leanna picked a bad time for a kiss. Charity just had her hands in her head, she wouldn't have let Leanna up if she knew that would happen.

"Stay away from them next time, Noah" Charity advised him; referring to that family.

"I didn't lead her on or anything"

"Rule number one Noah...don't argue with girls in public; go on, go back upstairs"

He gave another sigh, making his way upstairs again.

...

A familiar face was seen getting out of the bus as she dragged her suitcase across the ground. Alicia was called by a concerned David. He has told her pretty much everything, when Jacob didn't show up in Portugal. Red flags were raised for her despite everyone insisting it was fine, she saw through it. She brought Jacob up from a baby, she knew him better then they did. When they told her, all memories of Lachlan came flooding back. Her sudden return got some murmurs from the villagers. Alicia braced herself for seeing Jacob in a state, she knew he would be in bits. As she knocked on the car window...

"Mum?" Jacob asked in surprise.

He opened the car door as he greeted her, tears were still falling down. Alicia felt quite teary-eyed herself as she wrapped her arms around him. She wondered how the Hell they let this happen. She was the only one that could get Jacob to open up, David rang her because he knew she could help.

"I'm so sorry I wasn't here when you needed me...okay?" Alicia apologized. She really did mean that.

"I lost her, mum...I lost her"

"I know and I'm sorry but I promise you, I will be here for you now...you don't have to do anything alone anymore"

Pulling him in for another hug. She understood that Maya was a predator but telling Jacob that will not help right now. He was too messed up to understand, so Alicia was going to take things very slow. He didn't need another lecture, he needed somebody who would listen. One day he would understand but today was not that day. Leyla just watching from the background.

"Get her away from me!" Jacob snapped; keeping close to Alicia (who he still saw as his mum).

"Leyla...just go, you being here will only make things worse" Alicia told her sister.

Leyla just felt so useless right now as she just looked over. She just regrets so badly how she handled it. She couldn't stop herself though, Maya was saying disgusting things to her that night and her protective side just came out. Any mother or father would have done the same if they heard what she said. She said Jacob didn't have any complaints and that he couldn't get enough.

"Okay...okay" Leyla spoke in a quiet tone; letting Alicia take over.

Leaving her with him alone, Alicia grabbing back onto her suitcase. Telling Jacob that they are going to stay in Hotton for a little bit. He seemed reluctant to leave though because of Maya's things still being here. As much as it pained her to say, knowing what that woman really was; Alicia just told him...

"Take the things you want...okay? Anything you want"

He just nodded as he went back into the car. Grabbing onto Maya's coat, purse and other little things. Jacob stuffed them in a shopping bag, Alicia having to follow him into David's house. The last thing he took was some photograph of him, David and Maya together, it was taken a while ago actually; when she was still pretending to be normal.

"You're not gonna make me tell anyone else, are you?" Jacob asked through tears.

"No, you don't have to do anything you don't wanna do; you don't even have to talk about it" Alicia reassured him.

She placed one arm around him as they departed. David knew the plan already, she was going to come and take him somewhere else. So he knew the house would be empty when he got back. Priya giving her a sad smile as she noticed that's she back, helping Jacob out with some things.

"I'm speaking to you all later" Alicia promised her.

Though it wasn't going to be a nice catch-up. Not at all. She was going to get David, Leyla, Tracy and Priya in one room and was going to demand answers. Right now though, she just wanted to look after the lad who she brought up as her son. She was angry though and she didn't want them to think she wasn't. She just gave Priya a glare as she walked past, wanting her to know she meant business.

...

David had returned home a little while later, he noticed some things missing. He gave a sigh as he sat on the couch. Alicia has been and gone then. He didn't know what to do with himself. He felt like he failed as a parent, Leyla walked over with a cup of tea. Like old times...almost. They haven't had the house to themselves for years, it felt empty though. Leyla sometimes wishes Jacob stayed in Portugal with Alicia. Then this whole thing could have been avoided.

"Alicia will look after him" David spoke up.

"Yeah? Because we clearly couldn't"

"She was so angry when I told her but I don't blame her, she told me I was stupid for missing the signs because I saw what she went through over Lachlan...It's my fault for being so careless, that's what she said"

Leyla just nodded; that sounded like Alicia alright.

"I'm his real mum though and I should have seen it too...even when she's dead, she's still messing with us"

"You were a good mum"

"No I wasn't...I left him for years at a time, I was the one who left him vulnerable"

"He use to always tell me how Miss Stepney was his favorite teacher...Maya was teaching him for about 4 years! Do you think she got with me just because of him?"

"Maybe...she was sick enough to do that"

"I did think she was over-keen and I just brushed it under the mat...just like that, just brushed it under the mat"

"Jacob wasn't even her first target, was he? Noah was...either way, you were just a cover-up"

He just shook his head. He felt sick to his stomach, he tried to keep himself busy. He changed the sheets and everything but it didn't do much. Maya's clothes were still in the wardrobe and he couldn't look at them yet. Besides, Liam offered to take them away and he agreed. Thank God for Liam is all he could think.

"My life is so sad" David muttered under his breath.

"Well mine isn't exactly wonderful either...the only thing stopping me from going back to Greece is Jacob"

"Maybe it would be good if you went for a little while, until he calmed down"

"I'm not leaving him like this...what would people think?!"

"Who cares what people think? We have gotta do what's best for Jacob"

"And you think me leaving is best for Jacob? Wow, you really know how to make a girl feel good, David"

He glanced up at her with a sigh; holding her hand in his.

"I wish I didn't leave you" David admitted.

He really missed old times it seemed. All the emotions had come back, he so felt disgusting lately. Being near Leyla made him feel normal again, that's what he needed right now. Though it was too soon. His dad always said he jumped from relationship to relationship too quickly, he had a point.

"Not now" Leyla advised; pulling him in for a hug nonetheless.

...

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

A woman in her early 60s was in the village for some personal business. The woman was greeted By Liam and Leanna. Maya's mother had arrived at last (a bit too late maybe). Liam just held out his arm for her to hold onto. David agreed that she can take whatever of Maya's things which she left behind in the house. Liam knocked on his door to alert him that they were there. He opened the door to her and was taken aback slightly...she had the same curly blonde hair as her daughter did. Though it wasn't a look that suited an older woman. Leyla looked over with a look of nervouness.

"All her things are upstairs" David nervously informed them. Inviting them in, the trio just passed him.

Leanna crossing her arms as she entered and remained standing by the door.

"What a dump" Leanna remarked to her father.

"She was living here?" Maya's mother asked in confusion.

Looking around and she too turned her nose up at it. David was shocked to be honest, they were here for Maya's things. Not a house inspection, they had no right to look down upon him. Leyla was tempted to say something but she couldn't get anything out, she just kept looking at Maya's mother.

"Did you never teach your daughter right from wrong?" Leyla asked her.

"Leyla" David warned.

"I'm sorry for your loss but as a mother, I just wanna know what you think about her...why did you not control her?"

"Control Maya? I couldn't...even as a little girl, she couldn't be controlled"

David looked at Leyla as if to tell her to stop. Before leading the trio upstairs and into the bedroom. Maya's mother went straight for the wardrobe, Leanna holding out a bin bag so she could put all the clothes in that. The older woman stuffed it all in there...muttering "What trash she had" to herself.

"Trashy clothes for a trashy girl" Leanna spoke up.

The way all three were just hurling out insults made David wonder what they all knew. They never once acted surprised. Though what could he say? He can't just accuse them of keeping it a secret with no proof. Maya's mother tied up the bag when all that could be put in there was done, Leanna opening up a second one and it went like that until all her clothes and shoes were gone.

"Plenty of room for your things now" Maya's mother told David.

"Are we putting all this in the trash where it belongs?" Leanna asked her.

Making Maya's mother slap the girl. Leanna just felt the side of her face with a scoff, Liam seemed like he was on another planet meanwhile. Seeing the little family dynamic was so strange for David though.

"You've always been a bitch my dear and I won't stand for it anymore" Maya's mother warned Leanna.

"Henrietta!" Liam scolded. Revealing her name to David at last.

David couldn't believe what he just witnessed. Yet he didn't feel like he had a right to step in. He just wanted any traces of Maya out of his life now, so he let them continue on with their clearing out. Henrietta soon turned her attention to the books and all those little things, putting them in boxes and whatnot.

"Do you need help shifting her stuff?" David asked her.

"No thank you"

"Okay...I am sorry for your loss but I'm not sorry she's dead"

Though because he did have a heart, he immediately did regret saying that due to the woman's sudden turn. Hearing the words "she's dead" seemed too much for her. As Liam had to quickly to help her onto the bed, she looked like she was going to faint.

"No...no" Henrietta kept muttering to herself.

"I will go and get you water...I'm so sorry Mrs Stepney" David told her.

Quickly making his way downstairs to collect her some water.

"I gotta get her water" David informed Leyla.

"Why? Is the peadophile's mother having a hard time?" Leyla asked with no sympathy.

"Leyla!" David rebuked.

Pouring a glass of water for the older woman. He told her to just stop before she gives her a heart attack. He made his way back up the stairs and placed it on the top of the chest of drawers as Henrietta laid on the bed. She thanked him as she took a sip, Leanna was seen putting the rest of the books into the boxes.

"So what are you going do now?" David asked them all.

Liam gave a shrug, he was legally a widow right now; so he was hoping to get the money Maya left behind. Not like she had much left, she had left nothing but damaged goods behind. The only thing they could do was see if Maya's items had anything of worth, see if she had any pearl necklaces or stuff like that. Leanna pulled out some photo album, passing it Henrietta.

"What's that?" Liam asked her.

"Just a photo album...she kept these everywhere she went, this one I believe is too personal for you to see" Henrietta informed them..

Placing it under her coat. Leanna though was curious to see it, after sharing a glance with her father. She quickly snatched it from under the woman's coat and opened it, the older woman got up as she tried to wrestle it back. A 25 year old birth certificate fell out during the scrap. Making Leanna pick it up despite the older woman's protests...

"Shut up a minute grandma" Leanna hissed.

"She wanted to take that to her grave and I beg you to keep it that way" Henrietta pleaded.

Liam knew exactly what it was already as he finally took it from Leanna, passing it back to his old mother-in-law. Maya had given birth in 1994 when she was 15, the father was her 19 year old cousin (Ethan) and the family agreed to keep it a secret. That was gist of things.

"She had a baby? Where is it now?" Leanna questioned them.

David watching from the side with a look of confusion. She never once mentioned having a baby to him, never.

"He's dead" Henrietta finally told her. Knowing she wouldn't let up until she found out.

"Dead?" David piped up.

"It was a home birth at my aunt's place, right? Maya was 15 when she fell pregnant, we didn't want the whole neighborhood finding out so we kept it a secret...everyone at her school thought she was just getting fat" Henrietta began to explain.

Leanna and David just looked at each other.

"We never told many people about it...just close family members...the teachers thought she was ill because she was sick almost everyday but they likely guessed at some point...when the time came, we just helped her give birth in the shed because there was less things to get messy there" Henrietta paused slightly...

"The shed? Just the shed?" David asked out of pure disbelief.

No wonder Maya never told him about it.

"Yes because we didn't want that in the house, did we? It must have taken hours...my husband was very helpful about it at the time...he and my nephew were the only ones there you see"

"You didn't think to go to the hospital? Teen pregnancy wasn't a new thing back then" David reminded her.

"We didn't go to the hospital because of the circumstances, David"

"How did the baby die?" Leanna asked.

"Alexander...his name was Alexander" Liam piped up.

"Yes...when the baby came out at last because it took hours as I said, he cried as babies do but Maya didn't want to hold him or even look at him...she just told us to get him away from the house; Alexander was never held by his mother"

David sat on the bed with a sad look on his face. He really didn't know the woman at all, he really did wish he never met her.

"So we took him away because that's what she wanted...I got in the car with my husband and Ethan...my nephew and I tried to calm the baby down...I really did try, Ethan kept cussing at him though which I don't think helped at all"

The older woman took another sip from her glass of water. All three learned more about Maya in these last few minutes then they did the entire time they knew her. David doesn't think he wants to know anymore but still, he was itching to turn to that last page. So he could get on with his life.

"My husband drove very quickly, so we could get to the hospital...we were just going to go there and pretend we found it...we didn't want anything to do with the child you see...though just as my husband turned to the final corner, the baby stopped crying and I looked down to see him, he was just lying there dead"

Leanna let tears fall down as that was a such a sad story.

"So...he died on the way there?" Leanna asked.

"Yes dear...Alexander still had to be registered though you see...we named him Alexander ourselves, I don't think Maya had even thought of a name but we still wanted him to have something from her, we chose the name because Maya was studying Alexander the Great; it made sense to us"

Leyla had been listening from behind the door meanwhile. So she too heard that story, it made sense to her now why Maya let Jacob go on that hill. When the policewoman brought up her son, it must have brought back memories.

"Did Maya find out?" David questioned.

"Only on the day of the funeral...we had tried to lie to her and say he was just adopted...though she was too clever for that...she saw we were all in black and alarm bells went off I suspect"

"What did she do?" Leanna asked.

"She left home and went to live with her dad until she was older enough to get a place of her own...we never had a proper relationship after that, I don't blame Jacob's mother for blaming me, David" Henrietta assured him.

"Right...well there's no helping people like that" David replied.

"I know her funeral is probably the last thing on your mind...Liam and me have decided though that she should be buried next to Alexander...should we consult your Jacob?"

"No...God no" David mumbled.

"I'm sorry for bringing it up but I really think we should consult him about it"

"David...the post-mortem examination reveled she was with child, which is why we have brought it up" Liam chimed in.

Making David feel even more sick. Leyla stormed into the room, not being able to just listen to it anymore. Just when they thought things couldn't get worse, it somehow does. Maya seemed to have the last surprise after all.

"How far gone?" Leyla spat.

"Few months...three maybe" Liam informed her.

"Leyla...I'm really sorry but she has no ties with anyone outside this house, we had to ask" Henrietta insisted.

Though whether Maya knew when she was alive or not, they doubted it. Leyla just shook her head.

"Well we are not telling Jacob...it will destroy him even more" Leyla replied firmly.

"Very well then"

...

"That's so sick and twisted" Tracy snarled as Leyla came round to inform her.

Maya was three months pregnant and nobody knew. David was not likely to be the father either, Jacob was the only other option. Maya's mother seemed so nonchalant about it too, the whole family clearly had something wrong with their brain.

"I told David that I can't go telling Jacob she was pregnant, can I?"

"What if he finds out though? He's not gonna stay away from the funeral, we know that"

"I don't know do I?! Even when she's dead, she finds new ways to mess us around!"

"The baby could still have been David's...then we wouldn't have to tell him anything, he's still capable, I'm proof of that"

Leyla thought she had a point however it was still fifty-fifty. The last thing she wanted to do was lie to him. Due to this recent development, Leyla reluctantly gave Maya's mother her phone number however she was fuming. They wanted to cut ties with that family but this prevented that.

"Maya's mum came round" Leyla then told Tracy.

"Oh my God...what was she like?"

"She was very aloof...she told us that Maya had a baby at 15 and he died on the way to the hospital, they erm...want to bury her next to him and apparently, they want to ask Jacob what he thinks, like the kid hasn't been through enough already"

"If it was up to me...she would be buried alone but what can you do? You can't exactly say no to her mum"

"Do you think she deliberately put us into a corner?"

"Maybe...no; what am I saying? No...I don't think she did it deliberately, if she wants Maya buried next to her grandson then so be it...right?"

"Right...it's none of our business...I just wish Jacob didn't have anything to do with it"

"We all wish that because he's going to be devastated"

...

Henrietta was led into the local pub by Liam and Leanna. She was greeted by a reluctant Bernice and Gabby. Her curly hair was noticeable and people guessed she must be the mother. Rodney was sat on the stool meanwhile as he watched his daughter and granddaughter sit besides the older woman.

"David must hate me" Henrietta mumbled under her breath.

Liam giving a sigh as he just left her with the girls. He ordered a wine bottle from Faith. Faith just giving a look to Henrietta, she wondered how Maya's mother can show her face around here after her daughter was exposed as a predator. With reluctance, Faith passed Liam the wine bottle.

"You seen that?" Faith asked Rodney as she leaned across the bar.

"Yes I have though we can't blame the mother for the sins of the daughter" Rodney insisted.

"I could" Faith hissed.

Walking away and going into the back. Rodney looked towards the group again, he decided to join them. Greeting Henrietta with a kiss on her hand, causing his daughter to shake her head. The first woman near his age and he's like a gigolo. He sat in between her and Liam, he gave a quick glance at an annoyed looking Faith.

"We had to get rid of everything of hers in that house...everything!" Henrietta exclaimed.

Faith was still looking over when Eric came in and sat on the stool. Faith simply pointed towards the small group in the corner. Making him shake his head too, Rodney is just shameless.

"Easy bait...she just lost her daughter and is confused over how to feel because her daughter was outed as a predator, so Rodney is trying to make her feel better...and then some" Eric concluded.

"Does he have no shame?"

"Not at his age he doesn't"

Making Faith give a tut as she went to serve another customer.

...

TBC


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen**

Alicia had taken Jacob to some hotel in Hotton. He just looked so despondent, he was just looking out the window. His mother was sorting out his things meanwhile, putting all his clothes in the wardrobe and drawers. Though she didn't know what to do with Maya's coat, the one Jacob brought along. She gave him a slight look, reluctantly hanging it on the door hanger. If he wanted it, she would keep it for him. Alicia switched the kettle on once that was done.

"Want a cup of tea?" Alicia asked him; though she got zero response.

He barely moved a muscle. So many questions were going around in her head yet she couldn't ask a single one. She wanted to know when it started, how long it went on and how it was allowed to take place without anyone knowing.

"Should I put the TV on? See what's on?" Alicia continued.

"I just want Maya" Jacob murmured.

"I know...she wouldn't want you to be sad though, right?"

He went quiet again, Alicia pulling a chair besides him. She was being cautious with her words right now. He was in too much in pain to take the truth, he couldn't handle it. She was aware of that.

"Remember when you were little and we use to tell each other everything?" Alicia asked with a sad smile.

"Yeah"

"Do you wanna do that right now? Like I said before, you can tell me as much or at least as you like...just know I will listen with no judgement"

"But you will because you think Maya abused me like the rest of them...I asked her to come with me to Portugal and I wish she had because then you could have met her and seen how lovely she was"

"The reason why people are seeing it as abuse is because you were a child and she was a grown-up" Alicia paused though as he went to get up, she gently grabbed onto his arm and got him to sit back down..."Jakey, please" Alicia pleaded.

She gently grabbed onto his arm.

"I know that you loved her and this is going to be really hard for you to hear but it was unrequited...okay?"

"No she loved me back...she did" Jacob cried.

"You remember Lachlan? He loved to obsess over me, he loved to be seen with me and he loved me doing as he wanted" Alicia paused..."But he didn't love me"

"Maya wasn't like that!"

"Okay...I just want you to think it over"

She knew it was getting too much for him and so she backed off.

...

Rodney joined Liam and Leanna in taking Maya's mother Henrietta back home. She told them she could take it from here as she sat at the bus stop. Liam just nodding as he left with his daughter, Rodney perched besides her. It was just the two of them which is how Rodney wanted it.

"Do you live far?" Rodney asked her.

He did feel a bit awkward but if his friend Eric had a problem with him trying his luck, he didn't say it. So he thought he would have a go, he was getting older now and didn't want to go far to play the field. The older woman pulled some of her curly hair back from her face, glancing at him.

"What do you want?" Henrietta replied with irritation.

"I'm just making conversation...if you want me to go away though, just say"

"I suppose you can stay until my bus comes, always late" Henrietta paused slightly before repeating in a tearful voice "Always late"

Rodney gave her one of his tissues. She thanked him, removing her leather glove to wipe her tears away. Losing a child (no matter what they have done or how old they are) is always hard. Rodney placing a hand on her shoulder to comfort her.

"I bet you didn't expect to see this" Henrietta remarked to him.

"Oh I did...I had a premonition about it and thus I knew to bring tissues and sympathy...in that order"

She raised an eyebrow slightly. Being all alone at home (for both Maya's father and step-father had left her). She was willing to give in and speak to him, she needed to speak to somebody about this.

"I've been trying to arrange Maya's funeral...she's my only child...well, she was my only child...it's quite difficult as nobody wants to conduct it because of what she was"

"Have you asked Harriet? I can speak to her if you would like"

"I just want her buried next to her son Alexander...I have nobody to take after me anymore, both my child and my grandchildren are dead so I want them all together, so when my times comes; I will be next to them"

"Grandchildren?"

"They found out Maya was three months gone"

"Gosh...have you asked Maya's father for help? You know where he is I suspect?"

"I wouldn't ask him...Rodney, can I tell you something in confidence?"

He just nodded.

"I know it sounds silly but I'm frightened to tell him...he hates me you know, my ex-husband hates me"

"Can I ask why?"

"No you can't and my bus is here" Henrietta quickly spoke.

Telling him goodbye and thanking him for his time. He watched her get on the bus, wondering what she was going to tell him before the bus came.

...

Liam, Bernice, Leanna, Gabby and Laurel (she offered to help) were invited to David's to take Maya's things away. All five having to grab a bin bag and box each. It was not how the girls wanted to spend their afternoon, that's for sure. Leyla giving Laurel a sad smile as she passed her.

"At least her stuff will be out the house" Laurel reminded her.

"Yeah...thanks Laurel" Leyla replied.

Laurel gave her a simple pat on the shoulder as she made her way upstairs. She grabbed onto two bin bags full of clothes and a box full of books. The house was quite busy, David however was grateful that they came to help. They didn't know what they were going to do it with it though.

"Why do I get the heavy one?" Gabby complained to Leanna.

"Because Miss Stepney always liked you to do the harder work"

Making her roll her eyes as she gripped tighter onto the bin bag. Following her friend down the stairs. David opened the door for them (pretty much all her things were now gone), he thanked them again. The small group made their way out the house with the things and did get some stares.

"Where are we putting these things anyway?" Laurel asked as she lagged behind.

They looked a right sight as they were all gripping onto bin bags and boxes.

"Bonfire!" Bernice exclaimed.

Liam however wasn't in the mood for jokes. He spent many years with Maya, she was his wife for years. He gave her a slight glare, Kerry spotted them soon after and gave out a laugh. For she couldn't get the mental image out of her head now.

"Hi Ho! Of to work you all go!" Kerry joked.

"Very funny" Laurel remarked.

The two schoolgirls just rolled their eyes. Leanna slightly knocking Gabby with the heavy bin bag. Liam watching his daughter with beady eyes. After a few more moments of walking, Liam paused.

"Okay...I think we should look at these when we get back and anything of value, we will sell"

"Good idea" Bernice told him.

She agreed for Maya didn't deserve for her stuff to be looked at carefully. She was a nasty woman therefore her stuff was meaningless. Nobody wanted it for anything but money, Liam only half-agreed.

...

Back at the hotel, Jacob was clutching onto Maya's coat again. It still had her smell. Alicia just looked at him and felt powerless. How could she make him see what everybody else does? She just left it at that though, not wanting to push it. She told Jacob she was going out (mainly so he could some have some time by himself, he needs it). He just nodded with a single tear coming down. Alicia rang David when she got out of his earshot...

_"Alicia...how is he?" David asked as soon as he picked up the phone._

_"He's currently clutching onto that sicko's coat like it's the most important thing in the world" Alicia confessed._

_David wiped away tears at the thought. Though he had to contain himself because he had more awful news to tell Alicia. He had to tell her about the baby and get her advice, Jacob might have to be told before the funeral after all._

_"Alicia...I have to tell you something and you're not gonna like it"_

_"I don't see how it can get any worse, so just tell me"_

_"Maya's mum popped round to help get rid of her stuff and she wants to bury her next to the baby she had...it's a long story okay...erm...Maya, she was found to be pregnant in her autopsy thing"_

_Making Alicia shake her head in shock. No! That sick woman was pregnant with Jacob's baby and by default, her grandchild. She could hardly take everything in, everything seems to get worse by the moment._

_"No!" Alicia blurted out._

_"We don't know whether to tell Jacob or not...I really don't want to, what do you think?"_

_She just let tears fall down as she desperately tried to compose herself. The lad has been lied to enough though. So she would tell him before the funeral...she had to. This is just going to push him further over the already steep ledge he's on. She knew that, yet lying to him might be worse if he found out from another party._

_"I'm going to tell him" Alicia choked._

_"No! Don't...there's no going back if you tell him!"_

_"Would you rather him hear it from somebody else?"_

_"He won't hear it from anybody else! We will just tell everybody to keep quiet and if he finds out, I will just lie and say it was my baby"_

_"He's been nothing but lied to these last few months"_

_"So one more won't hurt will it?" _

_"You don't know that! Okay...I have to tell him; how far gone was she?"_

_"3 months"_

_"Okay...I'm going to tell him"_

_"Don't!" David repeated again._

_He just doesn't think the lad could handle it. He was just a kid, a schoolboy; this will tear him apart. A grown man couldn't handle this news, let alone some 16 year old kid. So David wasn't convinced it was right._

_"Should I just tell him about the funeral idea then?" Alicia finally asked._

_"Just tell him that Maya had a baby 25 years ago and she sadly lost it, tell him that Maya's mum wants her to be buried next to him...nothing more then that"_

_"Oh God" Alicia muttered under her breath._

_"I know okay...I know but he can never find out!"_

_"Okay" Alicia finally relented._

_..._

TBC


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen**

Leyla was sitting up in her living room watching some televison. Her phone rang for the third time that night, Tracy rolled her eyes. Maya's mother had rang her again and it was getting on her last nerve. She was trying to be polite to her but this was getting rather ridiculous now yet what could she do? She gave Tracy a sarcastic smile, saying that she got another call from the 'mothership'.

_"Hello...again" Leyla started with an unenthusiastic tone of voice._

_"Hello...this will be the last call of the night I promise, I just got a call from the undertaker and he asked me if we want to mention our grandchild in the service?"_

_This made Leyla almost choke on her wine. No! This was so not on._

_"Our grandchild?! Excuse me?!"_

_Tracy looked over with a sudden 'Oh my God' look on her face. Henrietta actually had the nerve to bring that up. Some things just shouldn't be said, Leyla awaited for the reply however she could hear nothing but muffled sobbing on the other end and pacing about. She was clearly not all there herself._

_"Sorry! I didn't know what else to say! They are going to mention Alexander and I can't forget the other one" Henrietta explained._

_"There is no other one!"_

_"You can't deny she was pregnant...Oh, I don't know why I rang you, Leyla"_

_"Join the club Henrietta! Look I'm sorry you lost a daughter, right? Though I'm not going to sit here and pretend she wasn't a monster...look, all I ask you is not to mention her being pregnant, that's all I ask"_

_"Okay...fine; I will be back tomorrow though"_

_"Great" Leyla sarcastically remarked. Putting the phone down._

She looked towards Tracy when the line went dead. Both of the women couldn't believe it. No way could the mother be serious. They were dreading the day that Jacob would meet her, she may not keep quiet around him.

"I actually hate her" Leyla admitted with a sigh.

"You would think she be a bit more understanding...she knows how sensitive this subject is, right? Do you want me to talk to her?"

"You can try"

Tracy's dad Frank had overheard as he came downstairs. He sat opposite his daughter at the table.

"What's the story?" Frank asked them.

"Maya's mum is doing our head in...she wants to mention the pregnancy during the funeral despite knowing that Jacob's going to be there; just like her daughter, his feelings don't seem to matter to her" Tracy explained in a huff.

"Okay...well she's out of order"

"That's what me and Leyla have been saying...she's coming back tomorrow so we can speak to her then"

"I will come with you both if you want? Maybe the more people telling her, the more likely she will listen"

They both gave a shrug, it was the best option they had.

...

A fire meanwhile was lit up in 'Brook Cottage'. As Leanna had started to burn Maya's old clothes and books on the sly in the back garden. Her father and Bernice were out, the only person in was Gabby. She came out when she started to smell burning and looked at her friend in shock.

"Oh my God!" Gabby exclaimed.

Her friend seemed like she was enjoying herself a bit too much though. Leanna just gave her a smile. Throwing more clothes on top, watching as the flames grew higher and higher. Gabby made her way to the other side.

"What have you done?!" Gabby then asked.

"Just setting fire to the trash"

"Your dad is going to go mental!"

"Bothered? In fact...stay right there" Leanna ordered...walking past Gabby and going inside.

Gabby was just besides herself with worry. She didn't know whether to ring her mother or just hope that Leanna knows how to stop the fire herself. Just as she thought things couldn't get any more erratic, Leanna made her way out with some of her father's shirts and trousers. Throwing them onto the fire with a gleeful laugh.

"No!" Gabby shouted in shock.

"Don't be a loser...you're so lame"

"I'm going to ring my mum!"

"You do that...you big swot!"

Gabby just nodded as she got out her phone. She wasn't going to carry on watching this. For Leanna was being too much trouble, even for her. She walked into the living room and called her mum (she was still watching the flames from the window). Bernice would soon be round with Liam.

...

At the hotel, Alicia decided to finally bite the bullet and tell Jacob about the upcoming funeral. As she pulled a chair up besides him again, he looked at her and knew it wasn't going to be good news. Though he doesn't remember the last time he heard good news, he had nothing but heartache these last few months. Alicia breathed in slowly.

"Okay...David has been on the phone today and as you probably guessed...Maya's funeral will be at some point in the near future" Alicia began.

He just looked down, wiping away more tears. He expected that of cause, he knew she would need to have a funeral. Just hearing it out in the open though made it seem more real, she was dead and would never come back.

"Yeah I know" Jacob softly spoke.

"We spoke to Maya's mum, I don't know if you knew her...Henrietta?"

He shook his head. He never met the mother, only the great-aunt and cousin. Though he didn't like the sound of her when Maya spoke about her. He just deemed her as this over-controlling but still neglectful mother.

"Okay...well we spoke to her and Maya had a baby when she was 15, Alexander...she wants to know if you're okay with her being buried next to him?" Alicia further explained.

Feeling better now she's got that off her chest. Jacob just seemed taken aback slightly however the photograph he seen at the house made sense now. So it wasn't out of nowhere at least.

"He died?" Jacob asked with a sad look on his face.

"Yes...After Maya gave birth, he was taken in the car and died on the way to the hospital but it wasn't anybody's fault"

"Of cause she can be buried next to him"

"Okay...I will tell them"

Just as she was about to get up to give David a text. Jacob turned around and asked her "Who was the dad?"

"I don't know, Jakey"

Though he had an idea who the dad was. That Ethan guy from the house, the slightly older cousin. It was a hunch but one he presumed was legit. The way he leered at her and the dirty jokes he made when she was there. It seemed obvious to him, the clogs were turning very slowly in his head.

"Okay" Jacob simply replied.

Not wanting to let her knew he had any idea. Though he knew that if he admitted that was wrong, then he would have to admit his own relationship with her was wrong. He wasn't ready for that. He knew bits about that relationship, Maya admitted to him that she tried to kiss him when she was 13; she confessed that a while ago. Though the fact she was pregnant two years later proved something more sinister went on. He went all silent, shaking his head. He tried to make more excuses for their own relationship in his head again.

"Are you okay?" Alicia asked him.

"Yeah" Jacob insisted.

...

"What the Hell are you playing at?! I had it up to here with you!" Liam shouted at his daughter.

Liam and Bernice returned to the house and put the fire out. Leanna admitted straight up that she did it on purpose. They got the girl in the living room and demanded an explanation however she just turned to face the opposite way. Gabby watching from the doorway with a sigh. Diane standing by her side, all the occupants of the house were now in.

"It was just a bit of fun" Leanna mumbled.

"Fun?! I will show you a bit of fun, young lady!" Liam hissed, grabbing onto her coat and pulling her up...as he added in fury "You will get back out there and clean it up!"

"Make me!" Leanna shouted back.

"Make you?! I will make you!"

He grabbed onto her coat again and forecefully led her out the back door. Letting go once she was out the house. Bernice kept a close eye, she has never seen Liam act so aggressive before. Especially when it concerned his precious daughter, the girl turned back around towards them all.

"I just wanted her things out of our lives!" Leanna cried.

"No you didn't...you just wanted to cause a mess because that's all you ever do isn't it?! You weren't happy with me and Maya, you broke us up! You weren't happy with me and Bernice, you tried to break us up!"

"And do you want a recap on why I tried to break you and Maya up?!"

"Don't you dare, Leanna!" Liam shouted back.

Trying to quickly get Bernice and Gabby back in however his new girlfriend stopped him.

"No...I want to know what's she's going on about" Bernice told him.

Keeping Gabby close by her. Diana standing at the side now as well, three of them barricading his entrance. The truth was that Bernice and Diane have been talking about Liam's response in secret and they didn't like it. He seemed too composed, like he prepared for the day.

"She's just being silly, darling" Liam tried to say with a nervous smile.

"Don't darling me and just tell me what she means" Bernice replied firmly.

"Daddy" Leanna began...getting a desperate pleading look back from Liam as he kept saying "Please" in a begging voice over and over again.

Leanna cleared her throat; standing near the debris with a look of anguish. She has kept this secret for far too long and didn't tell a reason she was so bitter and angry when she first came to the village was because they moved so suddenly. Took her away from her old school and friends...them taking her from her mother's grave hurt her the most though. Still did hurt.

"Daddy knew" Leanna finally blurted out.

"She's lying...okay? Darling...she's lying, you know that I would have told the police had I knew" Liam insisted.

Bernice had tears falling down as she backed away from the door. She was choking back her feelings of disgust. He knew his wife was a disgusting pervert and said nothing. No wonder Leanna was the way she was, they forced her to keep a secret like that. It's why they moved away in the first place.

"Get away from me!" Bernice snapped at Liam.

"You knew?!" Diane asked him in shock.

"I didn't know everything" Liam tried to say.

"Stop lying daddy! We walked in on her with one of my mates from school...we seen her kissing him on the sofa and you told me to keep quiet! You told me it was for the best!" Leanna shouted.

"No! That wasn't how it was...tell her Leanna, tell her the truth!"

"You told me it was just a little mistake and I believed you!"

Gabby just looking on with tears in her eyes while Bernice was almost sick. She thought Liam was the one, she really did this time. Yet all she seen now was a complicit monster, he didn't tell anyone.

"Come on Gabby...we are leaving" Bernice managed to blurt out.

Her daughter walked over towards her however she still looked at Leanna in shock. Diane was following suit as the three of them made their way out. Liam wasn't willing to let her go just like that. Though there was no excuse for this, none at all. Nothing he could say could make this any better.

"Please...we can talk about this! It wasn't how she made it sound!" Liam shouted.

Chasing her down the pathway and gently grabbing onto her arm. Rodney and Eric looking over at the argument together from 'David's Shop'. Thinking it was just something minor about Maya's things.

"You disgust me!" Bernice yelled.

"Don't say that!" Liam cried.

"No wonder your poor daughter doesn't know right from wrong...how could you?! I loved you so much!"

"I love you so much too! I don't want to lose you over this, please!" Liam pleaded.

Grabbing back onto her arm however Bernice pushed him back with all her might. He fell onto the floor. Bernice putting her arm around Gabby as they moved back slightly, looking at him in disgust. Diane was just speechless...for once she had nothing to add. To think she lived with him all these months.

"You don't ever talk to me again!" Bernice spat.

Liam just remained on the floor with muffled cries.

...

TBC


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen**

The aftermath of the reveal had made Liam numb. He returned home with his head in his hands. Leanna was outside, cleaning up the debris with a black plastic bag. She looked towards her father when he returned. He just collapsed on the floor in defeat as he leaned against the wall. They have lost everything all over again, Maya was dead and Bernice has left him. He wasn't naive, he knew that there would be no going back now. He just looked at his daughter.

"I'm sorry daddy" Leanna spoke up nervously.

"It's okay...I never should made you keep it a secret, I knew it was wrong. I was the grown-up"

"Then why did you do it?"

"Because Maya gave me a sob story and like a mug...daddy brought it"

He put his arms out for his daughter to come. She dropped the plastic bag and sat besides her father. Cuddling up next to him like when she was little, she couldn't forget though. Leanna sobbed into his shoulder; making him hold onto her tighter. She kept that a secret for about two years and only now realized what it was she saw.

"I love you Leanna and I promise I will never put a girlfriend above you ever again, you're the most important thing" Liam assured her.

"Everyone will think you're a monster"

"Well it's all I ever saw when I looked in the mirror...I never should have kept it a secret and I'm sorry"

"I always thought it was weird when Damian stopped talking to me, he would talk to Maya a lot though...they would always have these little chats after school and I just felt pushed out...when I found them kissing, I couldn't believe it"

Liam closed his eyes and shook his head. He doesn't want her to think he wasn't sick when he found out, he was. For that Damian had only just turned 15 when the kiss happened, he was the victim before Jacob. Leanna walked in on them and her world shattered, she felt jealous but now she understands it wasn't his fault. That was the reason why she tried to get Jacob and Noah away from her, she knew what she was like.

"I felt sick to my stomach when I found out and I don't want you to think I didn't...she told me it never happened before and that he was the one who kissed her first; she said she would never do it because of what she went through" Liam tried to explain.

"Why didn't you try and warn Jacob?"

"Because I was selfish and was only thinking of myself...I was so happy with Bernice, it didn't occur to me"

"I tried to warn him but he just thought I was being a bitch...I should have tried harder"

"Hey! It wasn't your fault, you're just a kid yourself"

Making Leanna just nod as she placed her head against his chest again.

"Damian told me it was love when I confronted him about it the next day, she made him think that...just like how she made Jacob feel...poor lads, they were abused and don't even know it" Leanna spoke with a sigh.

Liam just keeping a tight hold of his daughter. She really was the most important thing to him. He just watched the remaining materials flying in the air, all of Maya's clothes and books were nothing but ash now.

...

Night fell and Jacob noticed that Alicia had fallen asleep. So he quietly got up in the night and packed some things back in his suitcase. He placed Maya's things in there too, he had everything he wanted. He gave his adoptive mother one last glance before making his way out the hotel room and shutting the door.

...

An exhausted Jacob had reached his school the following morning. He was on self-destruct mode. His presence shocked his fellow pupils and teachers, nobody expected him. He wasn't even in his school uniform and he had his suitcase with him. Noah and Leanna noticed him from afar as they were sat in the canteen for breakfast. Some of the teachers tried to avoid his gaze.

"Jacob?" Noah called over however his voice irritated Jacob.

He had began to blame Noah for Maya's death because he was the one who told. He tried to ignore him as he made his way up the stairs. Making his way to the old history classroom, he was only here for Maya's picture. He snatched it from the 'Staff Notice Board' for she was still up there.

"Jacob!" Noah called louder when he came back downstairs.

Once again, he tried his best to ignore him because he didn't want to hurt him. Which is what he feared he would do if given the chance. Leanna just looked generally sad for him, she felt sorry for him. Jacob gripped tightly onto Maya's staff photograph, he treated it like it was precious.

"Are you okay? I didn't expect to see you today, mate" Noah continued.

Two other schoolboys looked over though as they interrupted this brief moment. Not every student was sensitive to the subject. One of the boys whispered something to the other which made the second boy laugh and nod. Leanna watching on with a look of shame, they were not there to be nice. The first boy snatched the staff photograph from Jacob's hand...

"Give it me back now!" Jacob hissed.

"Why? What do you want this for? Miss Stepney wasn't even the fittest teacher in the school, how sad can you get?" the first boy taunted.

"Just give it to me!"

"Tell me...who made the first move? You or her? I bet it was her...she always did have that weird vibe" the first boy continued.

Leanna had gotten up by this point. Jacob had attempted to get the staff photograph back a third time. Though the first boy was really not giving in, he moved back with it. Daring him to come and get it. The second boy doing nothing to help as he seemed to be in on his friend's little act.

"I only want the picture!" Jacob pleaded.

"Aww...are you gonna cry if we don't give it to you? I would tell you to cry to Miss Stepney but she's dead isn't she? Jumped off a cliff and went splat! Just like your cred!" the second boy spoke up.

"Leave him alone!" Leanna tried to say.

"The real sad thing is Jacob is that you were not even her first choice...you were just her sloppy seconds...or should that be thirds?" the first boy mocked more.

His mocking finally made Jacob lose it. As he shoved the first boy onto the floor and began to lay into him. Punching him in quick succession, this made one of the male teachers have to rush over as he dragged Jacob away. The first boy laid on the floor with a bloody nose, he could barely move. Jessie had quickly come out of her office to see what had happened, she told the few students there to get to the other side.

"Get off me!" Jacob hissed as he kicked himself from the restrained grip.

He went back to the first boy and finally snatched the staff photograph back. Taking his suitcase and rushing out the school before anyone could stop him. He was on self-destruct mode. Jacob had nowhere to go but he knew he wanted to be anywhere else. Jessie had no choice but to ring David.

"Poor Jacob" Leanna muttered to Noah.

...

TBC


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty**

After getting that rather concerning call from Jessie, David decided to go and look for him. He couldn't be too far, he had nowhere to go. He was searching around some of the fields and back-roads. Jacob was in graveyard however, he was sitting outside the church with some cheap cider cans. Though it wasn't David who found him this time, Henrietta had a clipboard on her as she walked past him. Though she paused for she recognized him from the photograph in David's house. Jacob looked at her, she looked like an even older version of Maya. Her blonde curly hair was an obvious trait.

"Jacob?" Henrietta called in confusion.

Making him stand up as if he was addressing somebody very important. He dropped the cider can because his hand was so shaky. They had finally met then...he just kept looking towards her and didn't know what to say. He almost met her last year when it was Maya's birthday but she never showed up then.

"Yeah?" Jacob finally replied.

"Oh...I'm so sorry! I don't know what to say"

"Maya looked exactly like you"

"Well thank you...though she wouldn't have appreciated you saying that, I came to tell the local vicar about the funeral"

"Can I come?"

"Yes...of cause you can"

Henrietta grabbed onto the lad's arm for slight support. She was the first person who didn't go all weird on him, he appreciated that. As he walked with her to the other end of the church, she knocked on the entrance. Still with her arm locked in his, her curly hair covering some of her face as she quickly pulled it back.

"Don't tell your mum...she will want my head on a pike" Henrietta casually joked.

"I don't even wanna talk to my mum"

"Well don't be too harsh on her...my daughter was no saint"

Even she could see exactly what her daughter had done. Everybody but Jacob could see that. Henrietta knocked on the church door again. Her constant knocking finally got the attention from Harriet as she opened up at last. She had a feeling she knew what this was going to be about. She was rather hesitant in letting Jacob in to talk about it but she supposed it was okay since he was with somebody else.

"Yes?" Harriet asked the older woman.

"I'm here to talk about my daughter Maya's funeral"

"Of cause...sorry, I'm not all there at the moment...come in"

As she moved aside to let her in, Jacob dragging his suitcase across the church floor. Harriet paused slightly, nobody seen them coming in. So she shut the church door again and turned back around. Maya's funeral would have to be very low-key (which included the preparation). She told them to sit on the front pew.

"We spoke on the phone didn't we?" Harriett asked the mother as she pulled up a chair opposite her.

"Yes we did and I thank you vicar...St Mary's Church is where Alexander is buried and I would like her buried there"

Jacob looked between them with a sad look on his face. He hated not being able to add anything to this. Though he was grateful that Henrietta had allowed him to come in, she was the only person who didn't treat him like he was some freak of nature. Which is how he felt at times.

"Okay...Erm...Jacob, does your dad know you're here?" Harriett asked him.

"Of cause he does...what do you take me for?" Henrietta quickly interrupted with a nervous laugh.

Harriett raised an eyebrow slightly however she had to take her word for it. So she just carried on. Taking the clipboard from Henrietta's hand and having a quick read through, it had the funeral plan in there. In the end, she decided not to mention Maya being pregnant at the funeral. Her conscience couldn't allow it.

"Can I stay with you?" Jacob questioned Henrietta.

Making her look at him in surprise.

"With me? I don't think your family would like that, Jacob"

"I can't face them right now...I just wanna be able to grieve for Maya without hearing her be bad-mouthed everyday"

Henrietta breathed in slightly. That wouldn't look right...who ever heard of the victim moving in with the abuser's mother? Though she could see how much he wanted to avoid home right now, so she just gave him a quick nod.

"Thank you" Jacob told her.

...

Henrietta later took Jacob into the local cafe as she told him to sit down. She ordered two cups of tea and two sandwiches. Brenda was behind the counter as she looked at the woman with suspicion. She reluctantly served her what she ordered...the other people in the cafe were Jai and Megan. The older woman could see they were all looking at her in shock...she just glared at them.

"What?" Henrietta asked. She was as bold as brass.

She got no response back as they all looked away again. The older woman gave a simple tut, walking over towards the table and passed Jacob the sandwich. Sitting opposite him with a slight sigh.

"I don't care what they say anymore" Jacob muttered under his breath.

"Well you should do dear"

She thanked Brenda as she brought two teas over. Glancing back over at Jacob, she told him she will ring Leyla again. Tell her what's going to happen (she knew she would have to go through dozens of loops though). This was a weird request, she totally got that however she had the right amount of leverage to make this work.

"She will just say no" Jacob reminded her.

"I'm a Stepney, Jacob...we don't take no for an answer in my family"

He supposed that was case as he let her call Leyla.

_"Hello Leyla...I'm currently with your son in the local cafe, you're very welcome to join us" Henrietta began._

_"Excuse me?! We have been out our minds with worry and all this time, he's been with you!"_

_Henrietta took the phone away from her ear slightly, she couldn't be dealing with the shouting if she was frank._

_"You done? Okay...the truth is that he cannot stand being in this village because of what happened, he wishes to stay with me until it blows over"_

_"Are you mad?! May I remind you who caused this damage? Your daughter used and abused him for months...you expect me to let him stay with you?! Who the Hell knows what you're like!"_

_"I'm normal Leyla...I've been married twice and I had a child myself, I understand you"_

_"No you don't understand! You clearly got something wrong with ya! And yes, we all know you had a child...we all know what she turned into too!"_

_"Wasn't my fault! Like your David said, there is no helping people like that...I couldn't have done anything to help her but I would like to help Jacob"_

_"No way!" _

_"It's a lovely little house, Maya's old bedroom is still the same as it was 25 years ago...he can stay in there"_

_"You stay right there in the cafe!"_

_Leyla slammed the phone down._

...

Very calmly, the older woman did as she was told. Leyla had brought Tracy and Frank along as a sort of cavalry. They stormed into the cafe to confront her face to face, they thought that would be best. Henrietta just sipped her tea when she noticed them, Brenda looking over and shaking her head (Maya's mother was clearly a little bit mad). She was also very old-fashioned.

"Glad you're all here...do you wish to see the house first?" Henrietta asked rather nonchalantly.

"Come on Jacob...I'm taking you to mine" Leyla told him firmly.

Though he just shook his head and remained sitting. Gripping onto his suitcase, he didn't want to go to there either. He hated it there so much that he would rather stay with Maya's mother. Leyla crossed her arms as she added..."You are not staying with her"

"Why not? She's got a spare room" Jacob replied bluntly.

"Don't be funny with me Jacob...why would you even want to stay with her? She's a complete stranger"

"No she's not"

"Jakey, don't be silly...you don't know her really, she could be anyone for all you know" Tracy piped up.

Henrietta took another sip from her tea.

"You make me sound like an axe murderer" Henrietta spoke.

"Well you could be for all we know! Jacob is 16...right? Why would an old woman even want to stay with a 16 year old?" Tracy asked.

"I do understand your point of view dear...especially after recent events but it will do him a world of good, you can stay with us if you feel that way...Jacob should be able to choose where he recovers, right?"

Tracy turned back around towards Leyla with a shrug.

"I can't believe I'm even considering this...is this really what you want?" Leyla queried to Jacob.

"Yeah" Jacob confirmed.

The truth was that Henrietta Stepney was a barrister. She was a skilled debater. Which is why she remained so calm. This came to light when she took out her card from her old law firm and passed it to a stunned Tracy. Trying to make her see she wasn't a bad person like her daughter.

"I feel so guilty for what my daughter did...let me try and help him with you" Henrietta suggested.

"You do anything to harm him and I will kill you" Leyla hissed quietly as she leaned down to her level.

"Deal"

She stood back up with a slight huff.

...

TBC


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter Twenty-One**

Jacob was feeling rather relieved to be leaving the village. He would be staying with Maya's mother for a bit, she lived on the outskirts of Hotton. Leyla still felt weird about the whole thing (any mother would) but she had to trust her. Jacob was not in a good way right now so anybody who could help was a good start. Her house was just a normal terrace house in a normal street. Schoolchildren were playing football nearby, despite no longer having a family, Henrietta still lived in the same area she that did 40 years ago. Maya's childhood home has not changed. Jacob kept looking up at the house...

"Do you like it? My first husband got me this house when Maya was born" Henrietta explained nervously.

"Maya's dad?"

"John...her dad's called John, don't expect to meet him though"

John Stepney was a bit of a drunk and barely came around these parts. That's what she was getting at. Jacob pulled his suitcase across the garden path and entered the house, it looked old inside too. The young lad looked on the walls and saw a few landscape paintings hung up. An old photograph on the mantle caught his attention though as a man and a woman were outside a hospital with a baby.

"Ah...that's Maya on the day she was born, some nice chap took that photograph for us...all the way in 1979!" Henrietta exclaimed.

Jacob just keept looking at it...she looked so small. He supposed she was though.

"Have you got any photographs of Alexander?" Jacob asked her.

"I'm afraid not...he passed away on the day he was born but I have his birth certificate if you want to see it later?"

"Sure...who was the dad?"

Henrietta gave a shrug however she was lying. She knew who the dad was, she was about to go into the kitchen to make tea. When Jacob asked a further question..."Was it Ethan?"

This made her turn around again at the mere mention of her nephew's name. Though maybe if she explained exactly what happened. Jacob could finally open his eyes and see that his own relationship with her was also wrong. Henrietta told him to wait for her in the living room and she would tell him the truth.

...

"Thanks for meeting me" Leanna began.

She had rang her friend Gabby after the argument at the house between their parents. They met outside 'The Cricket Pavilion'. Gabby noticed that her friend had her suitcase with her, she just wanted to say goodbye because her father was going to leave again. He didn't have anything to stick around for. Besides, Bernice threatened to tell everyone he knew if he didn't leave soon.

"You're going?" Gabby asked her in surprise.

"Your mum is going to tell everyone we knew if we don't go...you will probably see me for Maya'a funeral but after that, I'm gone" Leanna explained.

"It wasn't your fault though"

"So what? I've been such a bitch since I got here, this is exactly what I deserve...me and my dad both deserve to be alone"

"Why didn't you just tell me, Leanna?" Gabby asked; dropping her guard.

She led Leanna to the bench as they both sat down together. Gabby looking towards her friend with soft eyes. Gabby felt sorry for her, it explained a lot about her. It explained why she hated Maya and it explained why she hated Jacob and Noah being near her. It wasn't just petty jealousy, she was trying to protect them. She couldn't tell them the truth so she just resorted to being bitchy about her (it was the only way she knew how). Liam had made her into that.

"Because my dad told me not to...he told me if I told then I would just be causing trouble" Leanna explained.

"Leanna! All this time...you knew what Maya was like, did you guess she was into Jacob?"

"Yeah...I tried my best and I tried to play Maya at her own game, all those leaflets and rumors I sent were true! Why do you think I tried to do it anonymously? Maya found out of cause...made out I was trying to smear her name"

"You should have came to me!"

"And say what? Oh Gabby, do you want to come for a cappuccino? Oh and by the way, my step-mum is a pervert!"

"You said nothing...you didn't even try!"

"Don't you dare...I stopped her getting to Noah, didn't I? The only reason she stopped sniffing around him was because I got Jessie's attention and managed to get that stupid safeguarding thing up so she could no longer pick him up before school"

"Oh my God...that was you?"

"Yeah! I went on Maya's computer and sent it to Jessie, the safeguarding idea...Maya responded by marking me down... but it was worth it because it meant Noah could be safe"

Gabby thought back to all those months and it made sense. All those little bitchy things Leanna did to her step-mother was just her way of protecting Noah. She seen it all before with her friend Damian. She tried to do the same with Jacob but he lived with her, it was much harder. Leanna even went to Jacob's 16th birthday party despite not enjoying herself, just to keep an eye on things.

"You really are a bitch with a heart, Leanna...come here" Gabby urged.

She gave her friend a much needed hug. Leanna didn't cry though, not even now. Gabby would miss her regardless. Leanna pulled apart from her soon afterwards, gripping onto her suitcase handle.

"Take care, Gabby" Leanna advised.

"You're gonna make me cry in a minute...I can't believe you're going, where are you gonna go?"

"Daddy says he got a nice little cottage for us, away from everyone; so it's just gonna be the two of us again"

"I bet there's no internet connection" Gabby teased (wiping away tears by this point).

"I'm gonna miss you, your bad jokes and your owl collection" Leanna admitted.

Making Gabby give her friend another hug. Letting her go at last and giving her a sad smile goodbye. She just watched Leanna walk away until she was out of sight, Leanna and Liam really were going then.

...

Noah quickly rushed past his mother after getting a goodbye text from Leanna. Charity shook her head as she watched him speed off without even so much of a sorry. He just knew he wanted to see her before she went. Only stopping after making it to 'Brook Cottage', Leanna and Liam were just about to get into a taxi.

"Leanna!" Noah called breathlessly.

Leanna told her father to wait a few moments. He just nodded, he thought it was the least he could offer her. The girl made her way over to her friend, she didn't realize how much he actually liked her.

"You got my text then?" Leanna asked casually.

"Yeah...why didn't you come and meet me? I can't believe you were just gonna go...I thought we were friends"

"We are"

"Then why? Was it because I knocked you back? I'm really sorry about that"

"Shut up for a minute! I know that saying goodbye to you is hard, that's why I texted you"

This made Noah give her a quick peck on her lips. Making her step back slightly with a scoff, he picked the worse moments. She just laughed however it wasn't a malicious one this time, she was just generally amused.

"Thanks Noah" Leanna remarked.

"I'm gonna see you again aren't I?"

"Maybe one day...I'm just glad I managed to keep you safe, Noah"

"Thanks...I'm gonna miss you lots though"

After a few moments of silence, Noah wrapped his arms around her for a hug. She pulled apart, giving Noah a quick kiss on his cheek. She finally returned to her father, waving Noah goodbye and trying to hold back tears. Noah just watched her with a wave back, he looked on until she and the taxi were out of sight. School wouldn't be the same without her, that was for sure.

...

TBC


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

After she admitted the truth about Ethan being the father of Maya's baby. Jacob dismissed himself and made his way upstairs. Henrietta directed him to Maya's childhood bedroom and as soon as he opened the door, he felt like he was in a time capsule. The room had barely changed since 1994. It even had the boy-band 'Bros' poster on the wall still (as if 15 year old Maya was just out at the shops or something). Jacob wondered why Henrietta left it that way, it wasn't like she died in 1994 (she just moved out). Her school uniform was still hung up on the old wardrobe.

"Don't be alarmed...I just want to remember my daughter as a little girl" Henrietta nervously spoke up.

She didn't want any memories of her after she left home. The only good memory she has of an adult Maya was her wedding to Liam. She had a small photograph of that downstairs in the drawers. Her daughter was a pervert as a grown-up, Henrietta suppressed that by just talking about her childhood (it was her way of dealing with things).

"Okay...can I be left alone please?" Jacob asked her.

"Of cause you can...I will shout you down for your tea when it's ready" Henrietta replied.

He just nodded as he watched her leave. He shut the door for he wanted to be on his own right now. Jacob opened up the old wardrobe to find it empty aside from a few old shoes and a few old skirts. He didn't really know what he was looking for, nothing in particular. He just wanted to snoop. Closing the wardrobe, he made his way over to the chest of drawers. Opening it to find an old diary from 1994...he took it out and sat on the bed. Maya's old diary was still there. He turned to some random diary entry from September...

_School was a drag once again, I'm getting so fat lately. They reckon I'm going to explode soon because I'm so fat. I can't believe he has done this to me...he keeps telling me that he loves me but he can't. Stacy keeps telling me that it's disgusting because we are cousins, she says he's too old for me too and that I should get rid..._

Jacob paused slightly as he wiped away a tear. Reading Maya's old words, she was the same age as him when she wrote that. Though he told himself it was not the same thing...he kept telling himself that...

_Though what does Stacy know? He's been my boyfriend for years. He might be a bit older but it wasn't totally his fault. I'm happy to have her as a friend though because she's the only one in school who knows about the baby. I'm so scared though because I never wanted a baby despite what Ethan says. I just wish things could go back to normal, I never asked for a baby. Anyway, I best stop writing and go to sleep._

He let more tears fall down. It was weird to read her old diary, he didn't think Maya would have liked it. Though she wasn't here to decide, was she? He turned to some diary entry from October. Maya would had been only two months away by this point (for she gave birth to Alexander in December).

_My mum hurt me so badly today! She told me that I was disgusting and that most girls my age would be smart enough to see that this relationship was wrong. I already know she's ashamed because I'm pregnant with his baby. I tried telling her it was my fault but she just slapped me. Telling me it was all down to him and I was just a stupid little girl for not being able to see it. So I ran away for a bit, stayed the night at my auntie's because I wanted to be with him. He was funny with me though, kept telling me if the police came knocking then he would never talk to me again. I feel so bad and I just wish things could go back to normal, I wish mum never found out about us...he warned me this would happen._

So Liv was right after all. She went through the same thing and wishes it never happened. Jacob kept trying to make up excuses however they were getting weaker. Reading about Maya's abuse seemed to make him see a bit more of the bigger picture. Jacob though had to read on, he turned to the day Alexander was born after a quick skimming of the other content.

_It's all over...I gave birth today and it broke my heart so much. A little boy, my little boy. I didn't want to hold him though because all I saw was Ethan when I looked at him. I told mum to just take him away. He doesn't even have a name and that's my fault. I just hope whoever adopts him takes good care of him, I hope he has a loving mum and dad, just a normal family. Me and Ethan never could have been that. I really thought Ethan would have said something when he got back but he never. He just sat in the living room with my step-dad and the two of them drank until they were passed out. My mum keeps crying and I have no idea why...nobody is telling me anything apart from the fact he will be adopted. It feels like I never had a baby in the first place but I know I did. Though I can't tell anybody about it ever._

Jacob shook his head as he put the diary back in the drawers. He just sat there for ages, thinking about everything.

...

"I'm not happy with you at the moment, Rodney" Eric informed him.

He was speaking with his friend and the subject of Henrietta Stepney came up. Rodney admitted to him that he was going to try his luck. The older man gave a laugh slightly, he didn't think it was a big deal.

"I'm getting older Eric and I feel lonely...you have Faith, it's okay for you" Rodney insisted.

"All I'm saying is that it may get awkward between us if you manage to get her...do you understand that?"

"Yes I do and I'm sorry but I'm not going to stop"

"Pig!" Faith hissed.

Giving Eric a quick hug while glaring at Rodney. She pulled up a stool besides them, Pearl Ladderbanks had also overheard. As the four of them looked between each other, Rodney just taking a sip from his drink.

"She just recently lost her daughter hasn't she? I don't think she would even be up for a candlelit dinner...aren't you taking slight advantage?" Pearl remarked.

This made Eric burst out in laughter as he exclaimed "That's why he doing it!" through baffled laughter.

"Don't judge me" Rodney muttered under his breath.

"Don't worry...we are all judging you" Faith assured him sarcastically.

Pearl shook her head slightly. Taking a sip from her wine glass. Her friend really was a philanderer. Rodney told them to keep hush as he got out his mobile phone so he could ring her. He almost forgot to ask her about how her discussion with Harriet went the other day, Eric was also interested because his grandson Jacob was with her anyway.

_"Hello Henrietta! I just thought I would call you...see how you are" Rodney began as she picked up._

_The older woman on the other end was currently cooking dinner for her and Jacob. So she wasn't expecting a call right now (nor did she particularly want one). She was being polite to Rodney though because he's been very nice._

_"As good as I can be...I'm cooking dinner for me and Jacob" Henrietta replied._

_"That's nice! Eric is with me right now actually so he will be pleased to know you're looking after him...thinking about dinner though, maybe when you're not preoccupied with the funeral and things..I could take you out"_

_"Take me out?"_

_"My treat...a token of new found friendship"_

_"I suppose so"_

_Though he felt Eric tap him on the shoulder, he would like to speak to her next about more important matters. Rodney gave him a slight glare, he informed Henrietta that Eric wishes to speak to her next and so she agreed. Eric took the phone from his hand..._

_"How is Jacob?" Eric asked her._

_Walking a little bit away from his friends and making his way to a quiet corner of the pub. Everyone has been worried about the lad and it was still weird to think that he has moved in with Maya's mother for a bit._

_"Quiet as you can expect...he's in Maya's old bedroom right now, I presume he's just snooping around"_

_"Maya's old bedroom? No spare room?"_

_"No...only two bedrooms in the house I'm afraid, I wouldn't have let him stay there if there was an other option"_

_"Fair enough, I'm still surprised he wanted to stay with you but nothing is normal right now, is it?"_

_"I was surprised too but he asked me and I couldn't say no"_

_"Just don't push him too much and don't tell him about the pregnancy...whatever you do, that's all we ask"_

_"He will never forgive you if he finds out elsewhere"_

_"Well it's a risk we are willing to take" Eric assured her._

...

Jessie found herself with two missing students now, Jacob and Leanna had just ditched school. She wasn't surprised about Jacob but she was about Leanna...that girl had no real reason to go. Marlon could tell she was stressed out, being headmistress wasn't fun at the moment. Though she didn't want to worry Marlon about work problems because he was dealing with Lisa as it was. They were both currently on the couch and had faces like a wet weekend.

"Cheer up you two!" April piped up.

Making her father Marlon give her a small smile. Billy brought a cup of tea over for his mother and Marlon. Though Jessie wasn't in the mood for drinking as she kept looking at the two empty exam papers. Jacob and Leanna should have been in there to do them. She didn't know what Liam was playing at, taking Leanna out of school at this short notice.

"Mum?" Billy called in confusion.

"Sorry...I was just really distracted" Jessie informed him. Taking the tea.

"Liam has taken Leanna out of school so she has another AWOL student" Marlon piped up.

Billy gave a slight nod, so that why she doesn't want to speak about her work. Not to mention the dozens of letters of complaints she had about Miss Stepney. Some parents taken their kids out of school because of it. Jessie thinks she may be fired, it was a strong possibility right now.

"Really? Poor kid" Billy spoke.

"Leanna's a really good student...she was getting top marks so it doesn't make much sense, Liam will not pick up any of my calls so I don't expect to see them again"

"You might have to go to Maya's funeral to catch up with him" Billy reminded her.

"No! I'm not going to her funeral...can you imagine how that would look? No way, I'm just going to hope he rings me back"

...

TBC


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

Jacob had been called down for his tea as promised. He sat in her little dining room (which was just a little alcove in the kitchen). Henrietta had made them a roast dinner as she put it down on the table and sat on the opposite side. She could tell something was wrong however as Eric asked, she didn't push him. Besides, she dealt with children and teenagers like this before (for she was a barrister and specialized in cases involving children). Which made what her daughter did sickly ironic, she grew up in a household which condemned perverts. Though the point was that Henrietta didn't condemn hers, Ethan was allowed off the hook.

"The bedroom okay?" Henrietta asked him.

"Yeah"

She knew something was bugging him. He was so angry about recent events, he was angry because he understood what went on but he refused to admit it. So he directed his anger towards her and her failures as a mother. It was his way of dealing with his own abuse (something he hates to admit).

"What's wrong?" Henrietta then asked.

"I read her diary from when she was 15...just a stupid little girl wasn't she? You made her give birth in secret and then you just completely blanked her! You paid the man who abused her more attention!"

"That wasn't how it was!"

"Oh...do you want me to read out her diary for you?"

"I read it already! I know every single line...Maya was the one who begged us not to call the police on him, she threatened to run away and we knew she was crazy enough to do it...we had to literally beg her to move in with her dad! Anywhere away from that sicko!"

"She was 13 when he started and you were a barrister! You couldn't reason with some poor 15 year old girl?!"

"No I couldn't!" Henrietta snapped, adding in a firm voice..."Nobody could reason with that poor 15 year old girl"

"She was so scared at house when we went there...If I known the truth then I could have protected her and she would still be alive"

The older woman just shook her head in despair. She thought she was getting somewhere with him but he has gone back to square one. The dinner continued in awkward silence, Jacob just glaring at her every few minutes. He dismissed himself once he ate and made his way back up the stairs. Shutting the door and trying his hardest not to cry as he laid on the bed, looking at Maya's photograph.

...

An older man in his early 70s stumbled into 'The Woolpack'. Rodney and Eric were still in there together (Faith and Pearl having gone home). The older man demanded a drink from Charity as he sat on the stool. This was Maya's father John Stepney (though nobody knew it right now). He was wearing some sort of poorly fitted suit, you could see he was wearing a tank top under his shirt. He passed Charity the money and took the ale from her, raising his ale and saying...

"To Hell!"

Everyone trying to avoid this man by this point. Eric looking at Rodney while rolling his eyes, this man was crazy. He was clearly already drunk as well and he had nobody with him, he looked a sad sight. John ordered another one and told Charity to be quick about it...

"Once I had this...I'm gonna go over there and give them what for!" John shouted.

"One more and then you go away, you're driving away my other customers" Charity informed him.

Making the drunk look at his surroundings. Though he just waved his hand in dismissal, Eric just stared at him in astonishment. John stared back and grunted something inaudible, downing his drink down in one. He limped his way past him, giving another inaudible grunt as he did so. John made his way back out. He knew his daughter lived with some man called David and the shop called 'David's Shop' caught his attention, he thought; that must be it. He bustled into the shop (Tracy helping David out behind the counter) and almost knocked something down in the process.

"Looks like you have somebody fun to deal with" Tracy spoke under her breath to David.

"You David?" John demanded to know.

Pointing at him with his fat fingers, David walked over in confusion as he asked "Who's asking?"

"I'm asking!" John slurred.

Almost falling over as he stumbled past some box. Tracy pulling out a chair for the old drunk so he wouldn't cause any damage. John planted himself down on it and gave a rather loud oof sound. David was not impressed when he realized who this was, he told Tracy to shut up the shop.

"Good! Do it and get this over with!" John garbled.

"Will you keep your voice down?!" David hissed.

"You keep your voice down...My little girl was normal when she was with Liam, your family must have messed up her head!"

"Your daughter was a pervert!"

"It's funny that she wasn't one until she came here!" John shouted.

David and Tracy just looked on in disbelief. John began to cough quite violently, he was a drunken grieving father. That was the only thing stopping David from hurting him right now (for he had no right to blame them for what she did). Maya knew exactly what she was doing when she began her sick little relationship.

"Why are you here? Your daughter is dead" Tracy bluntly told him.

"I should have killed him when I had the chance!" John snarled.

He was making zero sense now, David just wanted this unstable man out of his shop. For he was clearly mad. Mad at the world and everything in it, he seemed to just come over here to start hassle because he had nothing but resentment left now. Though he did have something to tell them.

"I think you should go now" David finally told him.

"You might want to see this first though...I found it in the local rag" John confessed.

Getting to the point at last as he passed David the local newspaper from his area (just outside Hotton). He found it in the social club he went to after his mates informed him that his daughter made it to the front cover. It was a trashy newspaper however it would soon be picked up by more reliable sources. The headline read...

_Sicko teacher kills herself, autopsy revealed her to be pregnant by her 16 year old schoolboy lover!_

"No!" David shouted.

He dropped the newspaper and went in the back to be sick. For he felt sick...now everyone will know. If people didn't know exactly what went on before, they will do now. He will be the gossip of the entire village tomorrow. Tracy just kept looking at the headline in total shock. How could they do that?

"Did you tell?" Tracy asked the man.

"Oh yeah...I told everyone because I'm so proud of what my daughter did" John sarcastically remarked before shouting "Of cause I didn't!"

Making Tracy put her hands over head face.

"Jacob is going to hate us for not telling him!" David yelled.

John grunted something unintelligible before going to make his leave. Though a fuming David punched him in pure frustration. Tracy having to pull him away as she told him stop it. John had another coughing fit as he leaned against the wall. He felt the side of his face, David didn't punch him that hard.

"Just go!" Tracy told him. She was telling him for his own good.

The old man understood and made his way out, unlocking the hatch and shutting the shop door behind himself. Limping his way back to the bus stop and sitting down, making an ugly crying sound.

...

TBC


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

The new batch of newspapers were released all over Hotton the following day. Maya's pregnancy and her relationship with Jacob was out for everyone to see. Henrietta picked up the newspaper with a loud sigh. She began to rip it up in frustration, chucking it across the road and watching a car drive over it. Though her neighbors knew already, one of the neighbors' teenaged son glared at her as he walked past. Chucking his cigarette onto her front garden. His mother slamming her door on purpose just so Henrietta could hear and hopefully flinch. Henrietta slammed her door too before banging on the wall in petty retaliation.

"Jacob!" Henrietta began to call as she made her way upstairs.

Without knocking (for she never did), she opened the door. He was asleep in Maya's old bed and was refusing to get up. Henrietta was treating him as if he was some relation of hers, she opened the curtains to let the sun shine in.

"Go away" Jacob groaned slightly.

"You're a typical teenager in the morning then? That's good to know"

"Maybe I just don't want to see your face...ever thought of that?"

"Okay! I see where I'm not wanted, if you want your breakfast; come downstairs" Henrietta spoke.

She went to leave again.

"How can you be so calm? I can barely think straight and I came here because I thought you would understand...she was your daughter" Jacob tearfully confessed.

Making her turn around again as she sat on the bed with a sigh. She figured she may as well just tell the whole truth now. Before he finds out from the trashy tabloids, she knew that David and Leyla would hate her for this. Though she was doing it for his own good, it was unfair to not tell him first.

"I'm not that calm...I'm just trying to hold myself together, I loved Maya so much despite everything...she was my only child"

"Sorry"

"You have nothing to say sorry for, Jacob"

"I really miss her" Jacob cried.

Making Henrietta wrap her arms around him. Though she felt rather uncomfortable in doing so. Especially when he rested his head against her chest, like he was thinking it was her again. Maya had made him confused and he treated older women the same way he treated girls his own age; he could no longer distinguish between the two.

"It's okay...you can let go now" Henrietta gently spoke.

"Not yet"

He just leaned in towards her and didn't want to let go. She was the closest thing to Maya, that's what he was thinking. He just couldn't cope with her death...he was so confused and devastated. Nobody could get through to him, he was still wrapped in that little bubble that Maya made.

"I have something to tell you" Henrietta tried to explain.

"I don't want to hear it...just stay like this"

"It's very important"

She forced herself away from his rather strong-willed grasp. Making him face her again at a normal level. This was going to be quite difficult to break to the lad, he was already a mess as it was.

"What?" Jacob finally asked; knowing it was something he wouldn't like.

"Your mum and dad wanted to tell you themselves, so please don't blame them...with her death and everything, we had so much to do already; I want to tell you before you look at the newspapers" Henrietta paused...

She could barely look him in the eye.

"When they did the autopsy on Maya...she was three months gone" Henrietta spat out.

"Three months?"

"She was pregnant"

As expected, he didn't take the news well. He just looked at her like he didn't understand. He was only a kid himself. Jacob quickly shoved past her and made his way downstairs, Henrietta just sat there in tears herself now.

...

Not having any idea about what Henrietta told Jacob. Leyla, Priya and Tracy were sat together in the pub. They were talking about Jacob maybe getting better because Henrietta was a barrister, she understood how to deal with abused children and teenagers. Eric informed them she was cooking him dinner last night, he seemed as fine as he can be. Though it would soon become apparent that he was even worse then before. The pub door slammed open with a raged Jacob in the doorway. Those in the pub guessed that he must have heard the news. Leyla looked on and she was generally bewildered, she didn't know what he would be like when he found out...anger however wasn't a feeling she was expecting. Heartbreak and confusion maybe but not anger.

"You killed them" Jacob uttered with resentment.

"What are you talking about?" Leyla asked him.

Kim was among those in the pub, she went to pick up her wine glass however her son Jamie grabbed it away. Shaking his head at her insensitivity, this was not a show. Belle, Debbie, Cain and Charity being the other villagers in attendance. Charity having to hide the newspaper under the bar (not like it mattered now for he clearly already knew).

"You know what I'm talking about!" Jacob snapped.

"Let's talk about this elsewhere, okay"

"No...I want to talk about it right here! I'm not ashamed to admit that me and Maya were in a relationship"

Tracy and Priya got up as well by this point. Tracy trying to urge Jacob to come home with them so they can talk about it in private. Though he wasn't in the mood, he wanted everyone to know what he deemed to be the truth.

"Come on" Leyla tried to tell him.

"Tell me" Jacob started...walking right past them. Making his way to the middle of the pub and turning back towards the three women; he asked in an enraged tone "When you were bashing Maya's head with a rock, did you feel bad before or after you found out she was carrying my baby?"

Leyla opened her mouth in shock.

"I was going to tell you" Leyla nervously began.

"Save your grovelling for somebody who cares because I hate you and I don't want anything to do with you anymore"

"Jacob...you don't mean that" Leyla cried.

"Yeah I do, you're not my family anymore...you killed my baby, Maya never would have killed herself had you not drove her to it" Jacob hissed.

Taking one last glance at her before departing the pub and slamming the door. Leyla busted into tears as soon as he left. He was going to get worse before he got better, that much was obvious. Tracy gave her friend a much needed hug. Leyla knew he didn't mean it, he was just angry however it still hurt (to hear her own son say those things).

"He hates me...he hates me" Leyla sobbed.

"No he doesn't, he's just going through a lot; okay...he just lost so much and he's taking it out on you" Tracy tried to assure her.

"Let's go home" Priya piped up.

...

Jacob had returned to Henrietta's and refused to leave Maya's old bedroom. He didn't answer to anyone. He had blocked many numbers on his phone (Leyla, Tracy, Priya, David and Eric). Alicia, Henrietta and Liv being the only three left who could talk to him. Alicia was invited to Henrietta's home. The older woman had much sympathy as she invited her in with a sad smile.

"I'm so sorry" Henrietta began.

"It's not your fault...I just wish that you let his family talk to him first" Alicia admitted.

"He would have found out, the postman was delivering newspapers to everyone...I didn't want to risk it"

"I know"

"He's up in her old bedroom again...why don't you show him this? Alexander's birth certificate"

Alicia just gave her a nod and a sad smile. Taking it from her and nervously making her way up the stairs. She stood outside the door and gave it a gentle knock...opening it after a few moments of silence. Jacob was huddled up against the bed-frame. Alicia shut the door behind herself, barely making a sound.

"Hey" Alicia spoke up.

Sitting on the side of the bed with the birth certificate. Jacob wiped away tears as he took it from her hand.

_Alexander Stepney_

_Born and Died on the 18th December 1994._

_Son of Maya Stepney._

"They will be together now...won't they?" Jacob asked her.

"Yeah" Alicia simply stated.

"Do you think she knew she was pregnant?"

"I don't know, Jakey...come here"

She pulled him in for a hug. This was going to be a very long road however she knew she was going to take it. Alicia was here to stay now while he recovers from it all, Jacob was going to have a hard time.

...

TBC


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

Jacob wasn't the only one in hiding after recent events. Liam and Leanna were currently in a cottage in the middle of nowhere. After Bernice's threat, he ran scared and took his daughter with him. Leaving his job and all his friends behind, Leanna having to leave school and thus her exams. The girl kept looking at her father as they sat outside their cottage on a small bench (looking at the countryside).

"I would have been doing my English exam today" Leanna informed him.

"You can retake them next year" Liam remarked.

"Next year? Great...looks like I'm dying of boredom, I can't believe you let that bitch Bernice scare us into hiding"

"Maybe if you didn't open your big gob, Leanna" Liam hissed.

"It was killing me daddy"

"Boo hoo...that's what you would say to anyone else, right? Also, did you really have to reveal the whole Alexander business to David? That was stupid"

The truth was that Leanna knew all about Alexander and only made Henrietta spill the beans for David's benefit. She was a good little actress...she kept so many secrets about her father and Maya. Liam was only surprised she didn't crack sooner, Maya's death is what made her crack it seemed.

"I could have said worse" Leanna spoke up.

"Yeah I know"

There was only one other secret left unsaid about the Stepney and Cavanagh family. It was the other reason why Maya and Leanna would constantly jibe at each other. Liam felt his phone go off again...it was Jessie again.

"Jessie keeps calling me about you...taking you out of school was a bad move" Liam explained with a sigh.

"No, you getting with that bitch Bernice was a bad move"

"Don't call her that"

"Why not? She threatened to air our dirty laundry in public...it's not like poor little Leanna hasn't got enough problems with her step-mum being outed as a pedophile and then topping herself... her body being all messed up...poor Leanna having a lying dad on top of all that and to make things worse, Leanna got her exams coming up" Leanna mocked; talking about herself in the third person.

"Stop it!"

"It's the truth...to think she was pregnant with Jacob's baby too, that actually makes me sick you know? I'm not surprised she topped herself though, the baby wouldn't have had a chance with a pervert as a mum and some pathetic teenaged boy as it's dad...she did it a favour"

"I mean it Leanna...stop talking"

"But I wanna talk about it daddy...I wonder if babies feel pain when the mother dies"

Her description of recent events was downright cruel. She was talking about it like it was some fascinating spectacle. Liam slapped her across the face in pure fear because he didn't like what she was turning into. Leanna got up as soon as he did it...feeling the side of her face with a sad look.

"You disgust me" Liam confessed to her.

"I disgust you?! Comes from the guy who saw his wife abusing some poor boy and said nothing...Damian was destroyed by her!"

"And I hate myself for that!"

"Boo hoo! You have destroyed my life for that bitch! I can never have a normal social life anymore because every time we get close to people, you make us leave...you made me leave my mum's grave!"

"I'm sorry for that!"

"Sorry isn't good enough...I can't even finish my exams because of this! I just can't believe you done this to me!" Leanna sobbed.

Rushing off despite her father pleading for her to come back. Though he let her go...he thought he would let her cool off. The two only had each other for company right now and they would argue over stupid stuff. The newspapers today just inflated the tension even more, that's what this was about.

...

"Wait a moment Harriett...whose else's funeral are you doing on that day?" Zak asked.

The Dingle family were arranging Lisa's funeral. Harriett had agreed to conduct that one of cause. Though she was trying to arrange Lisa's funeral on the same day as Maya's on the sly (she thought if she did that one first and Lisa's second...the attention would just be on Lisa). Pearl was one who suggested it to her.

"It doesn't matter, does it?" Harriett asked with a nervous smile.

"It does matter, I want Lisa's funeral to be perfect"

"And it will be...I will make sure all your requests are granted"

Belle, Sam, Charity and Cain were sitting around the table as well. They wouldn't usually ask but Harriett seemed awfully defensive. So now they were curious to find out, how bad could it be? Cain had an idea to be honest.

"Are you doing Maya's funeral the same day?" Cain asked her straight.

"It won't even be in the same church" Harriett tried to explain.

"No, I'm not having that...I'm not having mum's funeral be on the same day as that sicko's" Belle spoke up.

"I'm with you on that" Charity agreed.

"Listen...I'm doing Maya's burial in a different church, I'm only doing the service in the same church; Lisa's funeral is my top priority which is why she comes after" Harriett nervously tried to defend.

"That's a really nice way of saying I'm using Lisa's death as an excuse for people to not have a go at me for doing Maya's funeral" Cain grunted.

"Don't be ridiculous" Harriett replied.

Though he wasn't wrong and everyone could see that. Harriett was using Lisa's death as an excuse and a cover-up. Zak shook his head as he picked up the funeral details, he didn't want this at all. So Harriett was going to quickly conduct Maya's funeral in the morning and then do Lisa's after that like it was nothing. Not to mention that the two funeral-goers would have to share the pub.

"Nice try Harriett but no" Cain told her bluntly.

"I can't change it"

"Okay...I got an idea, we will put a ban on Maya's funeral-goers coming into the pub on that day because Hell will freeze over before we share an after-party" Charity piped up.

"Yeah" Belle agreed with a nod.

Harriett gave a sigh.

...

Due to Alicia staying with Jacob, Henrietta had agreed to see Rodney for their dinner out. She got all dressed up for the first time in years in some long-sleeved velvet red dress. People were surprised she was willing to show her face around there after the newspapers. Rodney giving her a whistle as if they were two twenty-somethings on a date.

"You look great my dear" Rodney told her.

Greeting her with a kiss on her cheek as he led her to one of the pub stools. She could feel people looking at her though. There's that's pervert's mother is what they will all be thinking however what could she do?

"I don't feel great" Henrietta admitted.

"I'm sure...to tell you the truth, I was surprised you were still willing to grace me with your presence today, how are you feeling?"

"Horrible...I can't even grieve properly because I'm looking after Jacob"

"Anything you need Henrietta and you let me know"

"Very kind of you, thank you...I hope" Henrietta paused slightly..her lips were quivering, she was almost in tears again however she composed herself and quickly added "I hope they have a nice menu"

Rodney placed his hand over hers for a bit of comfort.

"They always have a nice menu" Rodney assured her.

...

TBC


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

Henrietta and Rodney seemed to be getting on quite well considering things. Nobody was happy about the little arrangement though, Bernice was quite angry at her father because she wanted to cut ties with the family after dumping Liam. Though he ignored all the complaints. He excused himself to go the bathroom, when he was gone; Charity made her way over to her. It was just to explain the whole funeral situation and the Dingle family agreed she should speak with her.

"Are you Maya's mum?" Charity asked her casually.

"For my sins...yes" Henrietta answered.

"Right...Harriett came round to ours before because we lost a very beloved family member lately and she said that that the funeral will be on the same day as your daughter's...I'm not gonna make you change the date" Charity began.

"Good...because I won't"

Charity gave a slight scoff before clearing her throat.

"I'm just here to let you know that we have a funeral on the same day and we are having our after-party in here...which means that you and whoever else wants to go that pervert's funeral won't be welcome here on that day"

"That's cruel...what about Jacob and Leanna?"

"Find somewhere else...Lisa was an amazing woman and her party will not be ruined by the group of shame because that's exactly what everyone is going to think of the people going to that sicko's funeral...so just don't come to the pub on that day"

"If that's really what you wish then so be it...I just hope you never have to see your child turn into something you don't recognize"

"My children are wonderful people...they have been brought up well"

"Are you saying I didn't bring Maya up well? Because I will take exception to that, I could have been the best mother in the world and that girl still would have turned out that way because my little girl was beyond help"

"Maybe...just remember what I said, okay?"

She finally walked away leaving Henrietta rather upset. Rodney having returned from the bathroom as he sat opposite her again. He noticed she looked very sad and he gave a brief glance over towards Charity.

"What did she say to you?" Rodney asked her.

"It was just about the funeral...I understand where she's coming from, so don't worry about it please; I don't know who this Lisa is but I'm sure she was a wonderful woman...they just want us to stay away"

"Really? Okay Henrietta, just come to me if you get anymore hassle"

...

"How are you feeling now?" Alicia asked Jacob.

Passing him a cup of tea that she made. He had calmed down slightly from the revelation and the newspaper headlines. Though it still really hurt him because he feels like he lost so much due to this, he was even more sad because she was pregnant with his baby. Alicia just felt sick however she didn't say that to him.

"Just the same...I just wish I did more for them" Jacob admitted.

"Don't dwell on it Jacob, she got scared because she understood exactly what happened and what your relationship was, do you understand that?"

"Yeah, I know she got scared...it wasn't abuse though, I wanted it"

"Jakey...it doesn't matter if you wanted it or not, I had a crush on my teacher when I was your age but it wouldn't have been right, imagine if a male teacher had sex with Gabby or Liv, would you have been saying the same thing?"

"I was 16 when we had sex...it wasn't anybody's business!"

"Okay...okay but you weren't 16 when you met her, were you? Were you 16 when you had your first kiss?"

Jacob's lack of response said it all. No he wasn't 16 when they had their first kiss, he was 15. So she clearly didn't start their relationship when he came of age. It was slowly sinking in for him. Once again though, he got very scared and defensive over it. He was too infatuated with her memory at the moment to accept it. He believed he was in love.

"Just get out" Jacob told her.

"Okay...see you later" Alicia replied.

She was taking it very easy on him. He needed to understand on his own terms, you couldn't force it.

...

"Are you still moping over her? That's really sad you know" Samson spoke.

Walking over to his cousin Noah as he was sat outside the pub. Noah was clearly missing Leanna. He tried her number many times and tried to contact her on Facebook however he got no response. His friends told her to forget her but he found he couldn't, he missed her too much.

"Shut up...you're too young to get it anyway" Noah replied in a huff.

"At least the girl I like likes me back...Leanna was just using you"

"No she wasn't! Leanna cared about me, she did so much for me and I didn't even know...anyroad, I know the girl you like...she's in the family and it's gross"

"Whatever...Sarah is related to you but she's only third cousin to me, not even that"

"Why is everyone sick around here?! You and Sarah ever try anything and I will tell Debbie" Noah hissed.

"You wouldn't!"

Just as Noah went to argue back. He got a text from Leanna at last, he gave a slight smile. As he ignored Samson and gave his attention elsewhere. She texted him...

_I'm so bored here...my only company is my dad and a couple of loose sheep! X_

"I told you she would text me back" Noah piped up.

Leanna was told by her father to leave all her contacts behind. So she had to text him on the sly.

...

TBC


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter Twenty-Seven**

Rodney walked Henrietta back to the bus stop to say goodbye. She told him she would be fine on her own. He understood that she just wanted to be alone after that confrontation with Charity. He just gave her a kiss on her hand, telling her he would call her again. He departed soon after with a slight sigh, leaving her alone at the bus stop. Though she wouldn't be alone for long as she watched a man walk over towards her. Cain had watched from afar, he knew who she was. It was the reason he was here, he wanted to have a nice chat about the car Maya stole from him. Though in close inspection, he was surprised by his own reaction; she didn't look as old and rough as he presumed she would.

"Alright? You another one of Rodney's women he's stringing along?" Cain asked. Standing by her side.

"More like the other way round"

"You got your daughter's looks haven't you? Between me and you, I don't think she was the devil incarnate; I wouldn't have minded her teaching me a lesson"

"Is this going anywhere?"

"Going places...funny you bring something like that up because your daughter hit me over the head and stole my car, meaning I can't go places...I want some compensation for that to be honest with you, love"

"Not my problem"

"I'm making it your problem...I either bully you or take what I can from Jacob, I'm evil enough to do too"

Leaning in closer to her, he took her handbag away her and began emptying it out onto the ground. Picking up the money, she only reacted when he picked up a couple of old photographs.

"Get off!" Henrietta shouted; snatching them back from his hand.

"Touchy...very touchy"

"Tease me all you want, a lousy seventy quid isn't going to get you a new car anyway" Henrietta reminded him.

Bending down to put all the contents back in her bag. He just watched her with slight astonishment. He was thinking she would be easy bait but she stood her own ground. He liked that.

"You're quite feisty...I will give you that but curly-haired women always are, right? I quite like that credit card if yours, do you want to go and take something out?" Cain asked rhetorically.

"I haven't got much money left...I spent a lot of money on the funeral and headstone, so please...go and bore somebody else"

"Jacob has some nice stuff at David's I could pawn"

"I haven't got any money! Maya's car is still parked up outside David's, why don't you go and take that?"

"I might well do that...take me then; come on" Cain demanded.

Grabbing the older woman by her coat and basically forcing her to walk him to it. Henrietta brushing him away, walking towards David's home. She pointed towards the car while crossing her arms.

"Don't manhandle me again" Henrietta snarled.

"Please...a stuffy old bird like you loves it"

"Let me knock for the keys then"

Cain just put his hand out to gesture her to do just that. He watched the older woman walk up to David's and knock on the door. A few moments passed before the man in question opened up his door. He was rather confused as he looked across at Cain standing by the car with his arms crossed.

"He wants the car" Henrietta informed him.

David scoffed slightly.

"Are you serious?" David spat.

"Deadly serious...your dead girlfriend stole my car and I want a replacement" Cain spoke up.

"Fine...you want it, you can have it" David told him.

Telling them he was going to get the keys. When he was gone, Cain made his way back to Henrietta's side. Giving her a little scornful laugh.

"That was easy wasn't it? Looks like Jacob gets to keep his stuff...you're a crafty old bird" Cain remarked.

"I like to think myself more of a vulture"

David soon returned as he passed the keys to Cain. Henrietta thanked him and told him not to worry. She didn't want this Cain's threats to get to them, Leyla already hates her enough as it is. When the coast was clear, Cain opened the car, he felt Henrietta grabbing onto his arm in a tight grip.

"You will have to give me a lift home now...I haven't got any money for the bus now" Henrietta hissed.

"With pleasure" Cain simply replied,

...

"You and Rodney then? Sympathy date?" Cain asked; keeping his eyes on the road.

"He's just being nice and I didn't want to be cruel...he was the first person who reached out to me after the whole Maya business" Henrietta admitted.

"Jacob is staying with you then? You got some guts taking him in...aren't you scared people will accuse you of being like your daughter?"

"Well I was but then I realized I do not care...anyway, do you always pick on old ladies?"

"Only the feisty ones"

"Did your mother never teach you to respect your elders?"

"No, why? You want to teach me?"

"My stop is here" Henrietta quickly told him with an awkward laugh.

Cain was generally intrigued by her however he had Moira waiting for him at home. So he didn't pursue her. Though he was tempted, he finally unlocked the child-locks after giving her a long glance. He got out the seventy quid he stole and passed it back...

"I don't need it that much" Cain told her.

"Thank you"

"Now get out...before I do something stupid with you"

"Charming"

She stayed put and just just looked at him. Making him laugh as he shook his head, he opened the door further. He really didn't want to cheat on Moira however the longer she stayed; the harder it was.

"I mean it...get out you silly mare and don't tease me" Cain instructed.

"Teasing is part of the fun" Henrietta spoke softly...leaning in ever so closely, before saying "Good night"

"I hate you"

Giggling to herself, Henrietta finally made her way out the car and shut the door. Taking a short walk up back to her house. She unlocked her door and found Jacob and Alicia sitting in her living room watching some television. She quickly got rid of her smile as she placed her coat on the hanger and sat on the opposite side.

"You had something to eat?" Henrietta asked them.

"Yeah...we ordered a pizza" Alicia assured her.

"Good...Jacob, are you okay?"

He just nodded without even giving her a glance. Henrietta just nodded back. that was all she was going to get from him for the rest of the night.

...

TBC


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter Twenty-Eight**

The funeral was only two days away. Not too long away, Jacob had asked to come to meet up with the vicar again with Henrietta. After reluctant approval from Alicia, she took him to the village and the local church. They had to pick what photograph they wanted on the funeral program. Henrietta picked a rather old photograph of a very young Maya while Jacob argued it should be a more recent one. Harriett having to rather awkwardly let them fight it out themselves.

"You could put two on there...some people like a young one and a slightly more recent one on the cover" Harriett spoke up.

"Yeah...that" Jacob spoke up nervously.

"If that's what you want, yes we will do that vicar" Henrietta relented.

The rather ugly topic of her pregnancy and her son had to be brought up. Harriett wish she didn't have to but the newspapers forced her really. Besides, if they found out about her being pregnant; it may be a deterrent to grave desecrators. Jacob wasn't afraid to talk about it so at least that was something.

"How do you want us to mention Alexander and the pregnancy?" Harriet nervously asked.

Looking towards the mother for some sort of straight answer. Henrietta just gave a slight shrug. Even she didn't know how to answer that, Alexander would be mentioned without any doubt. Though what could they say about the other one? There wasn't even a scan or anything, nobody knew until after her death. So it didn't really feel real, Jacob barely believed it.

"It's up to Jacob" Henrietta insisted.

"I want it mentioned...she was carrying my child and I..." Jacob paused, not wanting to cry in front of them...he just said "I just want it mentioned"

Before walking away into the back room and busting into tears away from everyone. Henrietta gave a sigh, she told Harriett to just carry on. He's just finding it difficult at the moment which was understandable. Besides, he will be back once he had a moment to compose himself.

"Poor kid" Harriett muttered under her breath.

"I know and I wish I could do more"

"It must be hard for you too though, I can't imagine what's it like having to bury your child and grandchild; do you not have contact with the father?"

"John's useless...I barely speak to him as it is; Maya was his little princess when she was a little girl and he blames me for how she turned out"

"That's not fair"

"I want to know if I can put a pink bow in Maya's hair? Bury her with her childhood bow, I'm mourning that version of Maya"

"Of cause you can...we had stranger requests then that, trust me"

Henrietta just gave a nod as she let a tea fall down. Thanking Harriett as she passed her a tissue. She felt rather silly for crying despite everything, she put on a fake smile though as she looked back up at her. Jacob having returned by this point as he sat back besides Henrietta.

"Jacob...Henrietta wants to put a bow in Maya's hair with her coffin...do you have any requests?" Harriett asked.

"Her green shirt, she should wear that...it was her favourite one"

"It will be an open casket funeral as well" Henrietta piped up.

Harriett looked up in surprise as that request. Open casket...she didn't like that idea because of what she was. Though she couldn't deny outright if the mother really wants that, though she wanted to.

"Are you sure? It can be very distressing for those going" Harriett tried to tell her.

"Jacob?" Henrietta asked him for reassurance.

"Open casket is fine" Jacob simply replied.

Though he didn't think it was fine. He hated the idea and was only going along with it because he didn't want to say no to the mother. The only reason he said yes was because he knew he could hold her hand for one last time. Morbid as that might be to everyone else, Harriett sighed.

"Okay" Harriett spoke with a slight nod. This was going to be a difficult funeral for sure.

...

"An open casket funeral?!" Leyla spat.

Alicia was told pretty much straight away by Henrietta. Tracy was sat on the couch with a look of horror.

"That won't be creepy at all" Tracy muttered under her breath.

"I don't get it...why can't she just cremate her like a normal person? Why does she have to give her some Victorian looking funeral" Leyla complained.

"Jacob agreed to it" Alicia further explained with a sigh.

"We have given that woman too much leeway and I'm not blaming you Tracy" Leyla was cut off by an annoyed looking Tracy as she shouted out

"Good! Because I only said it was okay for the mother to bury her next to the baby...I didn't say it was okay for her to have Maya's body out in the open!"

The two sisters gave a sigh as they looked at each other. Alicia made her way over the opposite side. Not knowing how the Hell Jacob would cope with seeing her body out in the open on the funeral. Nobody hardly does that anymore, they thought Henrietta would just make it a closed coffin funeral; not this.

"I don't even understand where she's coming from...I'm a mother but I don't think I could cope with seeing my child's body dead like that" Leyla piped up.

Trying to make sense of it.

"She's obviously got a strong stomach" Tracy remarked.

"The funeral will be quick though, we will just have Maya's body on show...that doesn't make it sound any better, does it?" Leyla asked rhetorically.

"Makes it sound worse" Tracy insisted.

"God...God! Why is Henrietta being so complicated?! That sicko doesn't deserve anything but to be thrown into the fire and I feel bad saying that...I actually feel bad saying that because of the baby"

"Calm down...it might not be that bad, right? Maybe it will give Jacob closure"

"He's just a child, he shouldn't have to deal with this"

"I know...I know but it's there and he does have to deal with this and we will be there for him every step of the way, I know it's hard but Maya's already caused the damage, we just got to be there for him and listen to him"

"You're right...I know you are, I'm just waiting for this funeral to be over"

...

"This is where she will be buried" Henrietta told Jacob.

She brought a bunch of flowers for her grandson's grave.

_Alexander Stepney_

_Born on the 18th December 1994. _

_Lived One Day._

She thought it would be easier for Jacob to see it before the funeral. Maya's burial plot was already buried next to him. She leaned down to place the flowers down the grave, picking up a small red tractor toy. That was the last thing Maya placed down on her son's grave it seemed.

"Maya must have left him that a few weeks ago...I didn't see it last time" Henrietta remarked.

"I wish she told me" Jacob mumbled.

"She didn't tell anyone Jacob...it wasn't a personal thing, okay darling?"

He just nodded with a sad look on his face. Henrietta placed the red tractor toy back down and stood back up. Placing one arm around him for some comfort, going to the grave felt strange for both of them. Henrietta bit her top lip, looking at Jacob with a sigh.

"I wish my daughter didn't do this to you" Henrietta admitted.

"I did love her, you know?"

"I know you did darling and it's not your fault that you felt that way" Henrietta reminded him.

Choosing her words very carefully. It wasn't his fault, none of it was. Maya dug her own grave the moment she began the sick little affair. It pained her to even think that because it was her little girl.

"When Maya was a little girl...she use to have this Snow White book and she read it so many times that the pages were all bent and she would say to me...mum, why is the Queen so cruel to Snow White?" Henrietta began.

He looked towards her slightly.

"I told her it's because she's just cruel...Maya would then ask me if she knew that she was being cruel and I told her that she probably thought she was good in her own mind, Maya just told me that I was probably right, The Queen would think she was right" Henrietta paused with a sad laugh.

"Even as a child, Maya would try and make you think about things differently"

"What's the story with the pink bow?" Jacob asked her.

"Ah...well, Maya would always wear the pink bow to school you see; it was the only way to control her unruly hair because she hated me putting her hair in a bobble...her dad John use to call her his little princess"

"Will I meet him?"

"He will be at the funeral if that's what you mean... don't expect much from him though, he's a very angry man"

Jacob nodded before leaning down towards Alexander's grave. He just moved some leaves from it as a sign of respect. He picked up the red tractor toy for a brief moment, knowing Maya put it there. He carefully placed it back down behind the flower and stood back up with a sad look again.

"Let's go...eh? It's not nice to be at graves for too long" Henrietta suggested.

"Okay" Jacob agreed.

...

TBC


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter Twenty-Nine**

"Are you sure you're up for tomorrow?" Liam asked his daughter.

The funeral of Maya was tomorrow, yesterday was the final preparation. Leanna just gave a firm nod. She was going to use the funeral as the final chapter of this sorry saga, this was the end. Maya's name never needs to be mentioned again after the funeral, so in her own way; she was ready.

"Yes...I'm ready for it" Leanna assured him.

"Good, Henrietta rang me and told me that it will be an open casket funeral, so please...don't make any sick jokes, Jacob will be there"

"You really think I would do that?"

"I don't know anymore Leanna...everything is so messed up"

"Because of her! Look, I will be on my best behavior and not all my memories of her are bad...I quite enjoyed the time where I tipped water on her head in the classroom back when I was like 12"

"That was you?"

"The one and only"

"Well it's a little too late to tell you off I suppose...listen, tomorrow will be tough for everyone there and I know you never got on with her but she was still your step-mum for years, I don't want you to feel like you have to pretend you're okay"

"I am okay...it's Jacob who's not"

"You're not wrong there, okay Leanna; I will take your word for it"

"Good"

...

"I've been banned from the funeral by Jacob...according to Alicia, the only other person allowed to come with him is her" Leyla informed Tracy.

This was no big surprise really however a part of Leyla did want to go. Sickening as it was to think about it, the truth was that Leyla's grandchild was being buried as well. Despite her not wanting to face that, in a way; she would have liked to have gone for that and that alone. Jacob though has banned her.

"David won't be going either then?" Tracy asked.

"No...Jacob doesn't want any of us there; he thinks it's our fault that she's dead" Leyla commented with a sad sigh.

"Thank God for Alicia"

"Jacob is going to be surrounded by total strangers in there...I don't know her dad or anybody else going, Liam and Leanna will be there though so I heard"

"It's good Leanna's going...she's the same age as Jacob"

"Yeah I agree, I'm glad Leanna is going in all; if any teenager can help Jacob through the funeral without crying, it's her"

"Talking of Maya's dad though...he came in the shop a couple days back, all shouty and whatnot...a disgusting man, he tried to blame us for what his daughter did but we told him what's what"

"You didn't think to tell me until now? Why?"

"Well me and David thought you had enough on your plate with Maya's mum"

"I don't care, anything new comes up and you tell me; right?"

"Right...yeah"

...

Henrietta had made her way down her local street, she was planning to meet Rodney once again in a local cafe. When she was stopped by someone who recognized who she was, some small man in a tracksuit. He lived down the street from her, he knew Maya from when she was a young girl; he grew up alongside her. Therefore he knew the mother too and he would let her know it.

"I heard your daughter was a dirty pedo" he hissed.

Making her turn towards him slightly. He was the first person to confront her directly to her face, everyone else just gossiped behind her back. Henrietta tried to stand her ground as she looked him in the eye.

"You lot always thought you were better then us with your fancy jobs...when all this time, your daughter was on the sex offender's register! No wonder you got no husband left, I bet you covered up for her with your smart little court job!" he continued.

"I don't have to listen to this" Henrietta spoke in a shaky voice.

"You do...I'm just grateful my boy didn't go to your daughter's school, what sick woman feels up little boys anyway? I heard she killed herself too because she was pregnant with that boy's baby, to think he's living with you...what a sick joke that is, I bet you're like her!"

"That's not fair...I'm taking him in because I want to help him"

"Yeah, right...nobody buys that, my son knows somebody from that lad's school and he said that this Jacob kid had a right go at one of the students, punched him one he did...you and your family make me sick!"

"At least my family sticks together...your son lives with his mum next door to me, not with you and he hasn't done since the day he was born, you see...I can gossip too"

"Better then being the parent of a pedo innit?!"

Henrietta shook her head as she went to leave. Though the man just ended up pushing her down upon the floor. Due to her age, this was enough to make her very much in pain. He gave her one kick before rushing off.

"Hey!" someone called however he was out of sight.

Another man tried to help Henrietta up however she flinched. Feeling the side of her head, refusing any assistance. She pulled herself up and walked towards an empty bench, feeling her head still. Due to her having a rather nasty fall and a kick to the side on top of that, her face was slightly bruised.

"Are you okay?" an older woman asked her.

"Yes...just all leave me alone; please!" Henrietta snapped.

...

Being rather late for their lunch date, Henrietta made her way into the cafe. Rodney noticed the bruises on her face instantly. Not to mention her skirt was slightly ripped from the way she fell. He looked shocked that somebody could do this in broad daylight, it wasn't Henrietta's fault what Maya did.

"Oh my god...you poor thing, who did this?" Rodney asked with concern. Helping her to one of the tables.

"Just some man"

"A man?! What sort of coward attacks a woman like that? Where is he now?"

"He ran away"

"Well you have to phone the police for assault...you can't let him get away with it, was he trying to mug you?"

"No! It was because of Maya, okay? I don't want the police involved"

"Henrietta, you don't deserve to be punished for what she did"

Though she felt very much that she did. She felt because of the mistakes she made as a mother, it was her fault. Of cause it wasn't but that's just what she thought, her ex-husband got it into her head. John would always insist that she messed up their little girl's mind because she let Ethan get away with it. He couldn't handle the truth that nothing could have prevented Maya turning out that way.

"It's fine honestly" Henrietta kept insisting.

Rodney shook his head, she just took it on the chin like it was totally normal. He placed one arm around her.

"You don't deserve to get hurt" Rodney tried to tell her.

"Doesn't matter in the long run though does it? I'm fine Rodney, just don't mention this to anybody, the focus has to be on helping Jacob"

"You need to help yourself too"

"Good job that I'm fine then" Henrietta spoke with a nervous false laugh.

"I know you're not, you can't be...I won't keep going at it though, let me get you a cup of tea; okay?"

She just nodded.

...

TBC


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter Thirty**

The funeral was here at last and everyone was rather on edge. Harriett nervously having to set up Maya's funeral in the church. The funeral car was told to remain as incognito as it can be. It was also the funeral of Lisa Dingle today and Charity had put up a sign on the pub door saying 'Lisa's Funeral-Goers Only Ones Welcome'. Leanna and Liam were the first ones to arrive, Leanna wearing a black dress while her father was in his black suit. Noah looked out the pub window. He was about to rush over to greet her however his mother stopped him...

"We have nothing to do with that family...today is all about Lisa" Charity told him firmly.

"I just want to say hi" Noah tried to explain.

Vanessa looking over with gritted teeth, maybe Charity was being a bit harsh in banning him from speaking to her. Today was already hard enough without adding some Romeo and Juliet drama into the mix. Leanna was just looking over at Noah with a rather doleful look on her face.

"I don't see the issue if he only says hi" Vanessa spoke with a shrug.

"Go on then" Charity relented.

The lad thanked his mother as he was about to walk over however a slightly older boy came into view. He was the said Damian whom Maya abused before Jacob, Leanna's old friend from her old school; he was 18 years old now. Leanna gasped as she gave him a hug and turned away from Noah. He gripped tightly onto her...he came here to see if it the rumors were true. After watching them from afar for a little bit, Noah came out to greet her.

"Damian...I can't believe you want to be here" Leanna told him.

Giving him another hug as she felt tears coming down her cheeks. He was really here for Maya's funeral. He came without his mother at home knowing about it, Maya made him think it was love too. It took him two years for him to realize that it was abuse and that she wasn't coming back to him.

"I needed to see if she was really dead" Damian admitted.

"She is...sorry; Noah meet Damian...Damian meet Noah" Leanna began. Letting the lads meet formally.

The 18 year old lad looked towards Noah and shook his hand. This was not Jacob then he realized, that's who he wanted to really meet. Though he just wanted to be polite to Leanna's friend. Liam looked towards Damian with a look of guilt, seeing him again made him grasp the damage he has done by keeping his wife's dirty secret for all those years.

"Liam" Damian simply remarked; shaking his hand too.

"I'm sorry"

Damian just gave him a slight shrug. Sorry wasn't good enough. His eyes went back to Leanna, he could barely believe he was seeing her again. He was good friends with her until Maya messed with his head, made him think she was just no good. He remembered the day Mrs Cavanagh (as she was known back then) got him alone and made him think Leanna was a bad girl.

"It's been so long...I don't even know what to say, I thought Maya was going to come back to me" Damian nervously confessed.

"We had to get her away from you" Liam told him.

"She texted me still after you came here...dumped me because she said she found somebody better" Damian admitted.

Making Liam shake his head, that woman was disgusting. She was obviously referring to Jacob, she got bored of messing Damian about. Dumped him by text and broke his heart, it took him a year for him to get over her...another year to realize the relationship was wrong on every level.

"Jacob" Leanna uttered.

"Yeah...I use to look at her Facebook for ages and I cried because I seen her posting photographs of her new little family...I felt worthless"

"She made me feel jealous because she said you liked her more then me...she use to tell me that the only reason I'm being a bitch to her was because of you...I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have let her turn me into that"

"And she said you were the only one to me...I'm so sorry; she told me that you came onto her and that she would never do it because of what she went through, I am really sorry" Liam piped up nervously.

"Please...there's no need" Damian insisted.

He turned back towards Leanna and further explained...

"When I read in the newspapers about her death...I felt like I couldn't breathe, everything she did to me came flooding back and the sick thing is, I still miss her because she made me feel special...I actually felt angry for a long time and I wanted to follow her, tell her I loved her still but one day, it just clicked and I realized it wasn't love...none of it was"

"I was there when she died" Noah piped up.

Damian looked towards him with a sad look. She still had an effect but he knew it was wrong. It was just difficult for him to hate her as much as everyone else. Those moments he shared with her were still in his head. In a way, he was glad that he never saw her again because he knows she would make him weak and make him fall under her spell all over again.

"Was it quick?" Damian asked him.

"Yeah...she didn't suffer" Noah assured him.

He just nodded. A funeral car soon pulled up outside the church, Noah took that as his cue to leave. Giving Leanna quick hug before making his way back inside the pub, the only funeral he was going to today was Lisa's. Damian breathed in as he looked at the coffin, knowing Maya was in there dead.

...

Jacob was back at the house still with Henrietta and Alicia. He was all dressed up in his suit, he had to wear his school tie. He just stood near the window while Henrietta was making cup of teas. There was some guests coming to the house first, only two were expected. Maya's father John and her great-aunt; (the woman he seen at the house). Her name was Rosa. Ethan of cause was not invited to come. A knock on the door caught the attention, Alicia (also wearing black of cause) told them she will answer it. The two guests had arrived as expected, Rosa being pushed in her wheelchair. John greeted Alicia with an awkward kiss on her cheek, he followed her into the living room.

"Jacob...Maya's dad and great-aunt are here" Alicia nervously informed him.

The lad turned around to greet them. He did recognize Rosa from the house however he didn't know John from Adam. They shook hands nonetheless, John was a rather large man and his size made Jacob look even smaller then what he was. Henrietta soon came out with two cups of teas.

"Thanks...Ethan has stayed clear today, he knew I was coming to pick Rosa up you see... so the little coward has stayed clear" John paused however as he noticed his ex-wife's bruised face, he looked at her and asked "What the Hell happened to you?"

"I tripped" Henrietta lied.

"A nasty fall you had there...God, the road was a bloody nightmare today...do you drive, son?" John asked, looking towards Jacob.

"He's too young to drive" Alicia reminded him.

"Yeah...I erm...keep forgetting how young you are; Ettie keeps having to remind me" John explained.

Ettie was just his nickname for Henrietta. Maya's parents seemed normal enough and Alicia was grateful for that. They didn't condone what their daughter did and they were very considerate with Jacob, nothing more could be asked of them. Rosa thanked her niece as she passed her a cup of tea too.

"Are you okay, Auntie Rosa?" Henrietta asked.

"Oh yes..when you get to my age, you get use to funerals I'm afraid; Maya told me goodbye though, like she knew"

"She did know...she did it herself" John grunted.

Jacob turned away from them as he let tears fall down. They were being so nonchalant while he could barely breathe. He was far too young to be dealing with this, Alicia gave him a quick pat on his shoulder. John looked over at the lad simply and he did sympathize, he didn't blame the lad really.

"I'm glad my daughter had somebody who cared about her like you" John simply remarked.

He didn't know what else to say, Alicia just shook her head. That was the wrong thing to say because that sounds like he condones it. Though he really didn't mean it in that way, it was just awful circumstances. John turned back towards Henrietta with a slight sigh, taking a sip from his tea.

"He knows what we feel, John" Henrietta quickly informed him.

"Yeah...I'm nervous about the funeral to be honest with you, my mates say that the grave will likely be trashed within a few weeks...but like I told them, if I see anybody trashing my little girl's grave, I will knock em out"

"John!"

"Sorry...sorry for my language" John spoke up; looking towards Alicia.

This was very awkward for everyone there. They all had slightly different feelings about it. Henrietta excused herself. She looked towards John and demanded he follow her into the kitchen for a private chat. She briefly passed Jacob and shut the kitchen door when her ex-husband was in there.

"I can't cope! Jacob shouldn't even be coming but he insisted, how can we mourn the woman she turned into? I miss her so much, she was a beautiful young girl before she turned into...that" Henrietta exclaimed.

"She was...I been racking my brains woman, trust me I have but she was never the same after Ethan...she drove me to drink"

"Don't blame her for that!"

"Her driving me to drink was not the worse thing she ever did! Look, at the end of the day, she was still our little girl wasn't she? She was the baby you held in your arms back in '79, the girl who came home from school to show us the pictures she drew...Ettie, there is nothing wrong with us mourning the old days"

John wiped away a tear from her eye with his thumb.

"She abused that boy out there and I don't understand it...she went through the same thing with Ethan, why did she do it him?"

"Because she was broken"

"Yeah...a part of me just wants to shake him and tell him that nobody expects him to come to the funeral; she was our problem, nobody else should have to deal with her"

"The lad wants to come...let him come...He won't be able to let go properly otherwise"

...

Not wanting to hurt or anger Jacob on today of all days. Leyla and David stayed away as he requested. They just watched the coffin from the window, they did notice Liam and Leanna standing next to it. The funeral directors getting out the car in their black top hats, this was really it. Maya's coffin was being lifted out, Liam and Damian both helping them carry it into the church. Leanna just standing by the side, another car soon pulled up. Henrietta, John, Rosa, Jacob and Alicia were in that one. Harriett standing at the church door, Liam and Damian returned outside as the coffin was ready.

"Come in when you're all ready" Harriett spoke up.

Making Liam give a small nod to her. He greeted Henrietta with a kiss on each cheek and he shook John's hand. He hasn't seen his old father-in-law for a while. This was the first time he seen him without a drink in his hand though. Henrietta gave Leanna a quick hug while the two men were getting reacquainted. Rosa being next in line as Leanna bent down to give the old woman a hug.

"You grown!" Rosa exclaimed to Leanna.

"Hasn't she just...16 years old now, aren't you?"

Leanna just gave a nod. The two women giving a small smile, turning their attention back to Liam and John. Jacob came face to face with Leanna for the first time in a short while, she didn't know what to say to him. He looked towards Damian, he looked confused for he didn't know who he was.

"This is Damian...an old friend of mine from my old school" Leanna nervously informed him.

"I knew Maya quite well...nice to meet you" Damian spoke as he put his hand out.

Though he just got a blank stare back as Jacob turned back towards Alicia. Damian giving a sigh. He looked rather angry and upset that this Damian has showed up, he had a feeling he had the same sort of relationship with Maya as he did. He didn't like it because he thought he was the 'special one', the 'only one'.

"Come on Jacob, we're going in" Henrietta gently prodded.

He purposefully shoved past Damian and he felt his heart stop when he seen the open casket. There was no music or hymns, Harriett was just going to say a few words and then Henrietta would do the eulogy. It was a quick and quiet funeral to avoid any attention at all. The funeral-goers consisted of just eight in all. They lined up behind the coffin, Henrietta and John being the first up as the parents.

"Goodnight princess" John muttered; kissing his dead daughter's forehead.

Henrietta breaking into quiet sobs as she held onto the cold hand. Harriett locking the door so nobody could do anything rash. John placed one arm around his ex-wife and spoke softly "Come on Ettie, let's sit down"

She was in floods of tears and it was the first time anyone seen any strong emotion from her. Jacob and Alicia were next in line. Alicia didn't know how to react, this was the first time she seen what her son's abuser looked like. Jacob looked down upon her and he thought she looked like she was sleeping.

"Maya" Jacob uttered; he was half-expecting her to wake up.

This was time he has seen her body since that night. He gripped onto her hand however it no longer felt the same. For she was very cold. Alicia trying to gently take him to one of the seats however he refused.

"I love you" Jacob spoke gently with fresh tears in his eyes; he kissed her hand.

Finally making his way over to one of the seats in a right blubbering mess. Harriett witnessed this all. She knew this funeral was going to be a tough one and she did warn Henrietta that an open casket funeral is distressing for those going. Rosa gave her great-niece a quick kiss on her forehead, that seemed to be what everyone was doing. Damian, Leanna and Liam were the last ones in line. To everyone's surprise, Leanna busted into tears; her father wrapping his arms around her.

"I'm sorry!" Leanna blurted out.

Damian had tears too when he reached the coffin. This was the woman who abused him, he didn't give her a kiss or anything. He just spoke quietly..."I'm here and if you can hear me, I know what you are now"

He was the last to sit down.

...

TBC


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter Thirty-One**

"We are here today to remember before God, the life of Maya Stepney...she was the daughter of John and Henrietta, born on the 15th November 1979 in Newcastle and that's where she spent the first few years of her life" Harriett began.

She was very careful in choosing her words, it took her hours to write down everything. She had to make it respectful but also honest (not an easy job). Jacob was just looking at the casket with a look of pure misery. Alicia had her arm around him for much needed comfort...this funeral was grim.

"Maya loved reading, writing and history as a child, something she carried on with as an adult...her schooling was spent in Leeds as her father was a developer and her mother was a barrister" Harriett paused slightly.

Just a small pause.

"She went on to study in college and then at the University of Leeds, graduating in 2001...her first job being at the local high school and she remained working as a history teacher for the next 18 years" Harriett paused again.

Jacob was sobbing into Alicia's coat. Barely able to control his own emotions right now. He knew the more personal stuff was coming up next. Harriett felt so sorry for the poor teenagers that were at the funeral; Jacob, Leanna and Damian all looking like death warmed up.

"Maya met Liam in 2004 and they were married within the year, Leanna being her step-daughter of cause however Maya was also a mother herself, her baby Alexander having only lived one day" Harriett spoke in a rather shaky tone.

Henrietta wiping away tears at the mention of her grandson. The next part was the hardest part for Harriett to write however she managed it just about. She conducted funerals for bad people before.

"He only lived one day however he will forever be remembered by his grandparents and his great-great aunt Rosa, who wishes that we pray for them to be reunited...At the request of Jacob, we shell also pray for the baby that she passed away with, like a snowflake; he or she was here for the briefest of moments...There might not have been a scan however he or she will always be remembered next to Alexander"

This made the few funeral-goers cry. Harriett breaking her serious posture. She slowly made her way past the coffin and passed a few tissues around. Telling them how sorry she truly was, even the usually cold-hearted Leanna had lost her nerve. Jacob was the worse as expected though. Alicia having to hold onto him the tightest she thinks she ever had, that woman had just destroyed him and made everyone so unhappy.

...

"I'm so sorry...Henrietta, if you still wish to say a few words, you're more then welcome" Harriett spoke softly.

The mother was determined despite being a nervous wreck. Harriett gently leading her to the front of the church. Henrietta getting out a little crumbled piece of paper, looking down slightly at the few guests. Alicia had to wipe away tears herself, funerals are never happy but due to the serious nature of the deceased; this was just beyond miserable. They were all mainly crying for the baby mentioned.

"Maya was mine and John's little princess as a little girl, she had no brothers or sisters and so she was our only child...Though she was enough for us. I will always remember the girl she use to be; the girl she was down in Newcastle" Henrietta paused.

She was saying all this through tears.

"I know if she was here now then she would tell me to stop talking about her childhood...because you see, her childhood ended too early; she was never the same sweet girl again after her 13th birthday"

John had to get up by this point as he made his way to the back. Hiding himself in the confession box. Alicia wanting this to be over so she could take Jacob back home and cuddle him like old times. Just make him hot milk and give him cookies while they watched some nice film, like when he was a little boy.

"Usually a mother would talk about all their child's achievements at this point or tell a funny story, I don't have that I'm afraid...all I have to say is I loved and hated her at the same time...I'm just so grateful that she gave us a sweet little boy, even if it was just for one day...Alexander will always be loved and I pray that he's being looked after up there by somebody lovely" Henrietta had to pause again.

She couldn't finish it, Leanna made her way up as she took the paper from her old step-grandmother. Henrietta having to sit down as she let the teenager finish the rest of the eulogy.

"Because I know my daughter won't get up there...at least not the version we all think about today, like a coin; I pray there were two sides to her and I wish for the childhood version to be there with him, like a big sister" Leanna spoke.

Liam thought his daughter was very brave for getting up and finishing it.

"Maya was not perfect, nor was she good...there is not a word in my vocabulary to describe her in the way I would want or in a way that would make everyone satisfied. All I can do is speak to you as her mother, that's all I can say. I'm sorry for not being strong and I'm sorry for the part I played" Leanna finished.

That was it. Leanna sat down next to her father, he just looked at her and wrapped his arms around her. Harriett returned to the centre and was shocked to the core, never has she heard an eulogy like that before.

...

The funeral car had driven back to collect the coffin. As Harriett explained to the Dingle's, she would be buried in another church. The eight funeral-goers having to go back out and face the village again.

"You don't have to go to the burial" Alicia tried to tell Jacob.

"I do" Jacob insisted.

Wiping away tears as he looked back up at the coffin. It was now closed and he knew he would never see her face again. Jacob shoved past everyone as he pressed his hand against the window it was behind.

"Don't take it yet" Jacob pleaded to the funeral car driver.

Alicia putting her hand over her mouth. Some of the church volunteers were already moving in to clear the place up for Lisa, like Maya's funeral was just a burden. Leanna having to move to the side, the funeral-goers holding onto the funeral program. Henrietta being given the photograph of Maya back. Harriett shut the door as she came out, she did not want them to see that.

"So sorry" Harriett told them.

"Jacob...they have to take the car away now" Henrietta softly reminded him.

"Not yet...not yet, I just want...a moment with her" Jacob wept.

His response made them all go silent. Jacob kept whispering inaudible things, clearly not meant for anyone living. They just watched him for what felt like the longest time, he just kept his eyes on the coffin..."I'm so sorry...I would have waited for you, I will wait for you" Jacob breathed.

"I will...I won't find anyone else, one day; it will be, you and our baby wherever you are"

Alicia went to gently grab his arm again however he didn't want that. He kept his hand on the car on purpose. Harriett having to watch from the side as the funeral was slightly halted by poor Jacob's grief. He just didn't want to let it go...they didn't want to use force but they may have to.

"Time to say goodbye" Henrietta spoke up again.

"No! I can't!" Jacob tearfully snapped.

"They have to bury her so she can be next to Alexander, he will want his mother next to him won't he?" Henrietta gently asked.

"Yeah"

He finally moved away and was hugged by Henrietta. He gripped onto her so tightly, she was the only one who could get through to him it seemed.

...

TBC


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter Thirty-Two**

The burial plot was laid out as the funeral car pulled in at the last stop. Harriett having to lead the eight funeral guests down the pathway. The pall-bearers carrying the coffin out in front as they were led to the burial plot. Jacob pushed past Alicia so he could walk next to Henrietta and John. Henrietta gently grabbed onto his arm, Alicia felt so useless. He would rather get comfort from a stranger then his own family. Harriett standing at the centre while the coffin was being lowered down. She gave them a sad smile as the small party made their way to the sides.

"We have entrusted our sister Maya to God's mercy and we now commit her body to the ground, in sure and certain hope of the Resurrection to eternal life through our Lord Jesus Christ, who will transform our frail bodies, so that they may be conformed to his glorious body, who died, was buried and rose again for us...to him, be glory forever; amen"

The small party saying "Amen" very quietly.

"Earth to Earth...ashes to ashes...dust to dust"

Harriett gave the coffin a quick nod, walking towards Henrietta with a box filled with mud. The rest of the grave will be filled in later as custom dictates. As she was the mother, she was given the option however she just shook her head. The vicar understood and took it away again. Harriett gave the pallbearers a quick nod and thus the grave was soon lowered further into the ground. Jacob busted into tears again, Henrietta giving him another hug. Alicia having to watch this exchange.

"Anyone wish to say a few words before we all depart?" Harriett asked.

Silence followed, nobody had anything to add.

...

Maya's funeral-goers returned to the village, the Dingle's were currently hosting some pig race for Lisa's funeral. So the village was pretty much empty, Henrietta felt that they should do something too. Though they were banned from the pub today, so she led them towards the small cafe. Brenda was behind the counter with her husband Bob as she looked over at the small funeral gathering coming in.

"Great...looks like we have to host Maya's funeral reception" Brenda muttered sarcastically.

She plastered on an awkward smile as they got closer, some of them sitting on the chairs. Maya's photograph being placed on the table by John as if this was planned. Jacob took a flower from one of the tables and placed it in front of the photograph. Bob cleared his throat slightly. This was so not the plan today! If anyone walked in now, it would look like they condoned her.

"Should we kick them out?" Brenda asked Bob in a quiet tone.

Bob was tempted however he shook his head, no. Despite what she done, the family and so-called friends still deserved to have a reception for closure. So he just let them use his cafe as a venue.

"Any food requests? Any song requests?" Bob asked.

The whole room looked at him like he said something outrageous.

"This is not a party!" Henrietta reminded the man.

"No! I didn't mean it like that...I just thought because people like to erm...remember their loved ones through food and music...the Dingle's got a pig race for Lisa, I was just wondering if you wanted anything" Bob nervously replied.

"Cake would be nice, let them eat cake" Henrietta told him; purposefully using a historic quote because her daughter was a history teacher.

...

Maya's so-called reception was going as well as it could. Though Jacob was still a nervous wreck. The eight funeral-goers all getting a cake as requested, cups of tea soon followed. The funeral program was next to the photograph by this point. Henrietta managed to do the funeral as normal as possible after all. Loud voices were heard outside however (this was not a planned venue so anyone could walk in). Dan and Kerry were in laughter as they walked into the cafe, not realizing the scene around them.

"Cup of tea please for the lady!" Dan shouted.

"And a cup of tea for the tramp!"

The silence that followed felt so uncomfortable as the couple realized what they walked into. Dan and Kerry turned towards those in the cafe, they have accidentally walked into a funeral reception. It was very quiet now that a pin drop could be heard. Kerry and Dan looking back towards Brenda and Bob.

"It wasn't planned" Bob told them with gritted teeth.

"Well it will be our little secret" Kerry assured him.

Dan however gave a rather insensitive smirk as he turned back around. Jacob saw red as he stood up.

"What's so funny?!" Jacob spat.

"Nothing...I wasn't laughing" Dan tried to tell the lad.

Though Jacob pushed him slightly and demanded he get out. Dan just put his hands up, he wasn't going to fight back with some 16 year old kid. He opened the door and went to leave with an already provoked Jacob walking behind him. Dan tried to tell him to stop pushing him as he was already leaving.

"How dare you think you can come into my girlfriend's funeral reception and laugh!" Jacob yelled.

"I wasn't laughing!" Dan repeated.

"I saw you do it so don't even try to deny it! If this ever happens to you, I will remember to come and laugh in your face!"

"Jacob! I'm not going to fight with you; you're just a kid"

"Am I?! Then you won't mind if I do this then!" Jacob snapped.

Pushing the much older man backwards and making him trip over, hitting his head on a plant pot. Kerry quickly going down to see if he was alright, Alicia having to quickly grab onto Jacob's arm to pull him however he pushed her backwards too. Dan was alright, he just had a bruise as he felt the back of his head. What has Maya turned him into? Henrietta was the next one out as she called Jacob over. He actually stormed right past the woman he saw as his mother and went straight to her...Maya's mother was the only person he listened to anymore.

"He was asking for that!" Jacob told Henrietta.

"You're not wrong there, lad" John piped up.

"John!" Henrietta scolded.

"Mum...can you go home now? I just want to think about Maya with Henrietta and John" Jacob spoke up.

Making her look at him in total shock. Alicia gave a slight scoff, that was charming. She thought he would want to go home after the funeral but no. He seemed more convinced then ever to remain with Henrietta. She didn't exactly feel like she wanted to agree with this strange set-up. How long would he want to be at that house? He didn't seem like he wanted to leave at all.

"Already? The reception's not over now" Alicia tried to reason with him.

"It is for you...she was my girlfriend and I choose who comes and goes" Jacob persisted.

"I'm your mum...come on, Jakey"

"Don't call me that...ever, I outgrown that stupid nicknames months ago. I'm not a kid anymore and until you realize that, I don't want to speak with you. As for Leyla and David, they are dead to me"

He called David by his actual name for the first time in ages. Alicia having to turn away from him as she let tears fall down. Where was the sweet boy she once knew? She didn't want to end up bitter like Henrietta...bitter because she didn't do the right thing for her child when she had the chance.

"Okay...if you want me to go, I will...I will be back later, yes?" Alicia asked.

"No...you won't be back later" Jacob insisted.

Turning around and returning back inside the cafe with Henrietta and John. She just busted into tears when he was out of sight. She turned towards David's house, he came out the house with Leyla for they witnessed that. Alicia just shook her head as a sign of defeat, she felt like she lost him. When they told her that, she didn't want to believe it. Though she could clearly see he changed...this changed him. He wasn't the same boy from two years ago, Maya had made him into someone they didn't know.

"We told you" Leyla simply remarked.

"Where has my little boy gone?" Alicia asked.

Though she scared herself as she said that. She almost sounded like Henrietta.

...

TBC


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter Thirty-Three**

"I know we weren't going to do anything soppy but as the father, I insist" John began. Making some of the funeral-goers groan slightly.

As he got up with a cup in his hand and was going to make a toast with it. Bob and Brenda looked at each other with a slight sigh. This just got more awkward however they decided to just let him carry on. John had poured some of his whiskey from his flask into the empty mug before clearing his throat. Looking around at the small crowd, he took a sip from the cup. Henrietta shaking her head.

"Thank you for all coming to Maya's funeral and I thank our hosts however you haven't heard the full story...Ettie, I love you but this is your fault" John started.

Liam got up as he wanted to take the man outside. He was clearly drunk (he has been drinking all day on the sly). He was going to say things he would regret saying the following day. John groaned slightly as he clumsily brushed past the table (almost tipping it over and then falling over himself). He made his way over to the centre of the cafe.

"John...please come outside with me" Liam pleaded.

"No! I'm not going out with you! And you're not gonna stop me saying my speech either! I want to raise a toast to Ettie for her failures as a mother because as much as I do love her and I do" John began again.

Making Liam shake his head as he stood nervously next to him. Jacob was still sat with Henrietta as he watched this go on. He read her diary and he already knew what he was suggesting, Henrietta knew about Maya's own abuse and did nothing. Her nephew Ethan was never punished. Though in his messed up mind, Jacob felt like he wanted to defend her too. So he kept by her side. He already thought of excuses in his head and all because she reminded him of Maya.

"You see...the reason why Maya was so screwed up in the head was because of her so-called mother, she persecuted perverts almost everyday but not her precious nephew...oh no, because he's just a nice boy" John continued.

"I think you should leave" Liam further demanded.

"Me? That reminds me...this one here couldn't keep my daughter happy so she moved onto to some other sap who would have her! As for you Jacob, what did you tell my daughter to get her into bed? That she was prettier then girls your own age?! I bet you said all the right things because Maya was that thick!"

Him targeting poor Jacob was the final straw as he found himself being handled by Liam and Bob. John was an angry and cruel man when he drank, Henrietta dreaded this happening. She only let him come because she thought he would some respect at his own daughter's funeral. Though he couldn't even do that.

"Get out!" Liam hissed as he pushed John out.

"I'm so sorry you had to hear that" Henrietta gently told Jacob.

Giving him another hug while she glared at her ex-husband. He repulsed her...absolutely repulsed her. The reason why she left him was because of his drinking problems but also because he was a nasty man overall. She did wonder sometimes if things would have turned out differently had she not sent Maya to live with him aged 15. Though she was smart enough to realize that no...no it wouldn't have.

"Awful man...ignore him, Jacob" Liam tried to assure the lad as he returned.

"I didn't say anything like that to her...I loved her" Jacob spoke in a shaky voice.

"Darling, don't listen to a word that man says, I warned you about him" Henrietta softly spoke. Putting one arm around him.

...

At David's house, Alicia, Leyla, David and Tracy were all sat around with cups of tea. They felt so useless. Jacob was treating them like they were strangers, not like family members at all. None of them had any idea of what to do next. They thought Alicia was getting through to him but he pushed her out too now it seems. Maya had damaged the boy so much since she put her her grubby hands on him. What may have been a sick little thrill for her had caused everlasting damage for him.

"She was abused herself...I don't understand why she wanted to do it to someone else, I hate her so much" Alicia spoke through gritted teeth.

"Because she was sick wasn't she?!" David snapped.

"David's right...there is no point in trying to understand it because we never will, all we can do is be there for Jacob" Leyla piped up.

Alicia had explained to them what happened at the funeral. How Jacob almost had a meltdown during it. He clung onto Henrietta like his life depended on it and that was something they didn't understand. It didn't matter anymore about Maya because she was dead and buried, they had to focus on him now and not focus on their hatred of her. She's dead, there is zero point.

"Maya's mum is okay, right?" David asked her.

"She seems okay to me but it's not her I'm worried about...Jacob is latching onto her because she looks like Maya, that's my only explanation" Alicia suggested.

That's what it looked like to her and she was right. Henrietta did look like her daughter, just a slightly older version. Jacob didn't know what emotions to feel and so he had latched onto the first woman that reminded him of her. It was a rather sick twisted reaction to all the confused emotions he was feeling.

"And we're suppose to be happy about that?" David sarcastically questioned.

"Of cause we're not suppose to be happy about it! Though at least we know he's safe with her and not in the streets, she's treating him like a grandson" Alicia insisted.

"Like a grandson? He's already got a grandfather who would be willing to take him in...so, what? He's going to her for some sort of sick comfort?"

"Seems that way"

"Great...life just keeps getting better! He's messed up his entire life but at least he has some strange grandmother figure to look after him...does that make sense?!"

"Well, what else could it be?! Eh? Maya's dead, right? Henrietta is looking after him because she is the only other one stupid enough to miss Maya...he will see sense one day and when he does, he will come home"

"And what if he doesn't?"

"What?"

"I mean, some people never get over stuff like that, in his mind...Maya was his first proper girlfriend and you always think about your first; so, he's either going to realize it when he's 40 and it's too late or he's never going to realize it"

"Don't be silly...when he gets out of school; he will realize it" Alicia insisted.

She hoped that was true, he has to figure it out at some point. Otherwise, what is he going to do? Just go through life until he can take no more and kill himself? Alicia let tears fall down for the future looked bleak.

"You don't know that...this is why I didn't want him finding out she was pregnant! He's never going to get over that bit!" David snarled.

"Oh God...you know I heard him say he's not going to find anyone else after Maya; he's already given up and he's only 16" Alicia cried.

"We can't let her do this to him, there must be a way...I mean, there must be" Leyla kept saying.

...

Henrietta had taken Jacob back to her home. The lad was exhausted after that long and dreary day. She just told him to settle in the living room while she made them a small late dinner. He switched on the television (anything to take his mind away from his thoughts). He was trying to block out everything. John really upset him before and he couldn't forget the words he said despite everyone telling him to ignore him. Maya herself probably wouldn't have wanted him there, never mind anyone living. Though the damage has been done and he made everyone feel worse.

"Don't dwell on it Jacob...my ex-husband is my ex-husband for a reason" Henrietta spoke up.

"Your other one didn't show up" Jacob mumbled.

"My other ex-husband? Well it would have been pretty difficult considering he lives in Australia with his daughter"

"Oh...sorry"

"Don't keep saying sorry...you have done nothing wrong"

She put the kettle on and walked back into the living room. Sitting next to him, wondering what she could do to make things better. Though nothing could make this better, that was the way it was. She could at least try and get him through it however, she would be willing to try. First things first was trying to get him to talk to his real family again without snapping at them every few moments.

"I just want her back" Jacob cried.

"I know you do but Maya was a troubled woman, you get that? One day, you are going to find a girl you love and I mean truly love; then you will understand what we are all saying"

"The girl I l truly loved is dead"

"It seems that way but things will get better"

"Things will never get better again" Jacob wept.

Pulling himself away from her as he rushed up the stairs in floods of tears again. Henrietta giving a sigh, that poor boy. He shut himself away in Maya's old bedroom again and got out the staff photograph of her. Clutching onto it and wishing he could turn back the clocks to simpler times.

...

TBC


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter Thirty-Four**

He had calmed down slightly and came back down for his dinner. Henrietta had made them a simple pasta bake. Jacob just sat across from her, he kept looking at her with needy eyes. Her blonde curly hair getting in her face every few moments. Jacob brushed it aside for her, making her lean back slightly. That wasn't on however she didn't want to make him feel tense so she just brushed it under the mat.

"Thank you" Henrietta spoke; feeling rather uncomfortable now nonetheless.

Carrying on the meal with an uneasy silence. Maybe being here wasn't the best thing for him, she might have been a barrister but she was Maya's mother first and foremost. That factored into things a bit more then her profession. Though she wished to treat him like any child or teenager she had in her care before. She use to take in abused children (therefore Maya always had a playmate as a child). Those foster children made up for the lack of siblings, in hindsight; she wondered if she did the right thing by bringing Maya up in that environment. When Maya was little, Henrietta use to just lie and say the children were in her care because the parents neglected them (because neglect was easier to explain to a child then abuse).

"What about your schooling? What will you do with that?" Henrietta then asked. Putting her serious head back on.

"Don't care"

"You must care, Jacob...Don't let your life be over before it's begun; I thought me and you could speak to Jessie on Monday; see what she can do for you"

"I don't like Jessie"

Henrietta gave a slight snort of laughter.

"Well, show me a student who does like their headteacher...look Jacob, I'm not asking you for much; just speak to her with me" Henrietta pleaded.

"If it will shut you up"

"What better excuse then? Shut me up and shut your headteacher up, I will wake you up on Monday morning and we can go then"

He just nodded and that was it. Henrietta told him to wait there a little bit, she knew he was still upset over Maya. So she went in her chest of drawers and gave him an old school photograph of a 16 year old Maya, her last school photograph that was. In early 1995. She passed it to Jacob and sat back down. He looked at the old photograph and let more tears fall down.

"If you won't do it for us...do it for her" Henrietta nervously requested.

"I don't want to be alone tonight" Jacob admitted.

"You don't have to be...I'm here whenever you need to talk and so is your mum, Alicia...Don't be so harsh on her though, she doesn't understand"

"That's what I been saying!"

"I will speak with her again for you"

...

"Henrietta just rang me...she said Jacob is going to speak with Jessie on Monday" Alicia announced.

Leyla gave a slight smile, that was a start at least; that was actual progress. He may have failed his exams but he can try it again. People do it all the time and the fact Jacob agreed to even have a talk was great news. Henrietta knew how to get things done, that's for sure and they were not surprised to learn she's done this before. She was good at what she did for a living, that what all the praise she would be given by Jacob's family.

"That's brilliant...what else did she say?" Leyla asked her sister.

"She told us that Jacob still refuses to accept the truth but that's normal apparently...she just told us we shouldn't push him because it will only make him worse, she's dealt with teenagers before who been in similar circumstances"

"Is she really Maya's mum?"

"I know...Maya obviously took her horrid dad's genes instead"

"Don't even get me started on that pillock! You know what though...whatever gets Jacob through, I will take; I may have insulted Henrietta a lot but she knows what she's doing and maybe we should stop treating her like she's Maya because she's clearly nothing like her bitch of a daughter"

"Yeah...I agree actually and I thought she took it too far with the open casket thing but maybe it did give Jacob some closure"

...

Night fell down and Jacob kept tossing and turning. He could barely sleep, he just kept thinking about Maya and everything else. Knowing Henrietta was sleeping in the other bedroom down the hall. He forced himself out of bed and made his way out into the hallway. Knocking nervously on Henrietta's bedroom door. Making the older woman look towards the door in slight confusion. She switched on her bedside lamp and made her way to the door, unlocking it and seeing what Jacob wanted. She knew it could be nobody else at this hour of the night (besides, nobody else was in).

"Sorry...I hope I didn't wake you" Jacob nervously started; his hands shaking.

"Don't be silly, what it is?"

"I meant it before...I don't want to be alone tonight, I keep thinking about her...can I stay with you?"

"In here?" Henrietta asked with slight outrage.

He just gave a rather meek nod, the older woman rubbed her eyes slightly. Though this was not totally unusual. It was just that young children tended to do this, not 16 year old lads. So she knew there had to be more then him just wanting comfort. This was a not a normal thing at all. She bit her top lip as she looked at him, he was acting rather strangely though since the funeral.

"Yeah...just so I can fall sleep" Jacob insisted.

"Really? Well...you can sleep on the other side; I thought you would have well grown out of that stage though, Jacob"

"I have! I'm not a kid scared of the dark...I just don't wanna be alone, is that really so childish?"

"Of cause not...it's just rather unusual" Henrietta paused..."Come in then, I know how it is"

Jacob paused for a brief moment before passing her. For the first time in years, she didn't lock her bedroom door. She just kept it closed for she didn't want to lock herself in when he was here. She watched as the lad got into the bed and slept on the far side of the double bed, he was keen to avoid her gaze. Henrietta gave a slight sigh as she got into bed on the opposite side. This would look dodgy if one of Jacob's family members was to walk in now, it really would.

"Night then" Henrietta briefly spoke; switching the lamp off again.

She knew he had to be still awake, he just wasn't answering her. So she gave another sigh and faced away from him. Grief does strange things to you, especially when you're the only one who feels that way. So Henrietta wasn't totally surprised that he was acting abnormal; everything was messed up. Closing her eyes, she could hear Jacob turning again. He was just looking at her from behind because she was the dead spit of Maya that way. In his eyes, he could imagine. Due to her not having any idea what his intentions were, she just fell asleep and gathered he would too.

...

Hours passed and she felt a slight tugging. The early birds were already singing, it was around 6am by this point. Jacob did fall asleep for a bit however he was clearly awake again now, Henrietta felt tugging at her hair and it took her a few moments in her half-asleep state to realize what was happening.

"Jacob!" Henrietta scolded suddenly.

He has been tugging at her hair with his finger for goodness knows how long. Her shocked reaction made him slightly panic. He removed himself from the bed quickly and rushed out the door and down the hallway, back into Maya's old bedroom. He quickly locked it too as he got back into the single bed. He didn't know what came over him...he thought it was Maya lying across from him for a little bit. He was really not in a good place right now and he felt ashamed of himself for it.

...

TBC


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter Thirty-Five**

After the rather abrupt wake-up call, Henrietta went downstairs a few hours later at around 9am. She was cooking breakfast to take her mind of what happened, she knew letting him share her bed was a bad idea however she didn't want to be cruel. All she could do was hope that it didn't change Jacob's mind about going to meet with the headmistress Jessie Dingle today. He had heard her going downstairs and decided to follow her down there, he was already fully dressed. Henrietta wrapping her dressing gown around herself more as she turned to face him.

"I'm sorry about this morning" Jacob spoke with a sad look on his face.

"Don't worry about it...I'm making us breakfast, so just eat that and I will get dressed; Jessie is expecting us today"

Walking past him and going back upstairs to avoid his gaze. Jacob was thus left alone downstairs. He sat down and began eating the breakfast she made for him however he could hardly think straight as he threw it back up in the kitchen sink. He hated himself right now, he didn't feel up to meeting Jessie today. Though he already promised Henrietta and didn't want to go back on it. He felt he had some sort of obligation to her as he felt that she has done so much for him since Maya's death.

...

They got a bus to the school, some of the students were hanging outside; Jacob felt a bit like a freak. Some of his classmates gave him a rather insensitive oohing as he entered with Henrietta. Gabby and Noah giving him a rather sad smile as he entered the school canteen, Jessie giving a sigh. A couple of the schoolboys got right nearby as they pointed at him and busted out laughing over something. Jessie opening her office door, she told the boys to shoo away; inviting Henrietta and Jacob into her office.

"Thank you for coming in...usually I would only speak to the parents but I understand the circumstances; it's nice to meet you" Jessie began.

Shaking Henrietta's hand with a small smile. This was the first time she came across this case, she heard about them in the news but never thought her school would be involved in one. She was always so careful about who she employed to teach...Maya fooled everyone, she really did. Jacob looked down on the floor, occasionally giving Jessie a few dirty looks to show his disapproval.

"Okay as you well know, Jacob...you can't pass your exams because you missed so many however you're not the first student and you won't be the last" Jessie started to explain to Jacob.

Jacob gave a little sarcastic mouthing of vertically nothing.

"Though he can complete them next year?" Henrietta asked.

"Yes of cause...you can retake all your core subjects next year, you will be a year behind however it's worth it and like I said, many students have done this in the past; we are well equipped to deal with this" Jessie further explained.

"I don't want to" Jacob insisted.

"Jacob...don't be silly, you can't leave school without any GCSEs...this isn't 1909" Henrietta remarked with a slight chuckle.

"What's the point? I only wanted to do them for Maya and now she's gone...I have nothing to work for, I wanted us to live together and be happy; now that won't happen; so neither will this"

Jessie gave a sad sigh, her old so-called 'friend' is making more trouble dead. To think Jessie use to have drinks with her and everything else. Not having any idea that she was a wolf in sheep's clothing. It makes her angry and it's just a shame that a bright student like Jacob is willing to give up.

"Maya will want you to succeed, she didn't give you all that extra tuition for nothing" Henrietta tried to reason with him.

"Like you know what Maya would have wanted for me! She just wanted me to be happy!" Jacob snapped.

"And are you?"

"No! Because she's gone!"

Watching this argument unfold made Jessie give another sigh. How could you help someone who doesn't want to help themselves? Maya totally brainwashed him into thinking their relationship was love and nothing else. Even now, he can't see it despite all the evidence and all the talks. He was clearly having some form of 'Stockholm Syndrome'.

"Nobody can force you to take them Jacob...we just want to know what you are going to do next" Jessie cut in.

"I don't know...I was gonna get a job to get money for me and Maya but even that's not worth it anymore because you drove her away from me" Jacob answered sullenly.

Jessie bit her top lip before taking out a folder and passing it to him. This had the information if he chose to retake them. Which they hoped he would do, he thankfully had time to change his mind; English and Maths at the very least.

"I don't need this...I'm not doing it!" Jacob then snapped. Chucking the folder back onto Jessie's desk.

"We may as well take it though" Henrietta nervously piped up.

Getting the folder and holding it firmly. It has been a long time since she had to do this, she hasn't had a minor under her care for about a decade. Though she remembered some of the tactics she was taught and some tricks she learned over the decades. Jacob just looked down again to the floor.

"Okay Jacob...your other option is that you can take your remaining GCSEs that you have left; science is tomorrow and you still got a slot there" Jessie informed him.

"That's good" Henrietta spoke softly.

"No thanks...doing a poxy science exam is not worth the hassle I'm gonna get from my so-called mates" Jacob hissed.

He really was on a self-destruct mode right now, they wondered when it would end. He wouldn't retake them and he wasn't even willing to go into school for an hour to do the ones he had left. Jacob has just given up.

"You can't just do nothing" Jessie argued.

"Watch me...come on Henrietta, let's go" Jacob pressured.

Grabbing onto her arm and attempting to get her up. She swiped away his hand, not impressed at all. He was turning really cheeky when it came to her, she was Maya's mother and thus he saw her as 'fair game' it seemed. Though even she was slowly losing her way with him.

"Jacob...don't be so cheeky, we haven't finished talking" Henrietta reminded him.

"Wow" Jacob replied bluntly...adding (as if he had superior knowledge); while leaning in closer to her, he said "Maya was right about you"

Henrietta's eyes widened as she watched him depart the office. Shoving past a few students on his way out of the school. Gabby watching with a sigh, he really has changed. He was troubled however he chose to deal with it in the worse way.

...

Jacob returned to the village on his own and was still clearly mad. He picked up a brick and looked towards 'David's Shop'. For the second time in less then a few weeks, the window was smashed however he went one step further then Leanna previously. As he began trashing the outside too. Before David could come out, he had rushed elsewhere and arrived at the local garage. Chucking another brick at one of the cars, purely to spite Cain and Dan. No other reason. His last port of call was 'The Woolpack' however he had been spotted as he picked up another brick.

"Stop it!" Leyla shouted as she rushed over to him; though he wasn't listening.

"I'm ringing the police!" Dan promised.

"Please...he's going through a hard time, please!" Leyla pleaded.

Though Dan ignored her pleas for he could see Jacob was not going to stop. He picked one last brick up and chucked it through the pub window. Making the punters inside rush out to see what the Hell was going on. The lad was not done as he kept kicking the plants outside, including the tree that the Dingle's planted for Grace. Liv just looked shocked as she came out the pub with Aaron and Robert.

"We planted that tree for Grace, Jacob; so we ask you to stop kicking it!" Aaron yelled.

This seemed to snap the lad out of it slightly as he moved away from the small tree. Sirens in the background. Leyla let tears fall down as she shook her head, a police car pulled into view. They had to stop Jacob before he did even worse damage, he had smashed several windows and caused property damage. He was out of control, a policeman rushed over as he cuffed him.

"He's 16!" Leyla tried to say however it didn't matter.

The lad was taken to the car with very little problems despite him resisting. They were much stronger then he was. They shut the police car, Jacob just giving the village a slight glare as he was taken away. Liv could hardly believe it as she stepped besides Leyla, Jacob had finally flipped out. They were expecting it but not on that high scale, they just hoped the worse was over now.

...

TBC


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter Thirty-Six**

Henrietta arrived in the village to speak to Leyla and David. She was at her wit's end currently, she felt she was far too old for this. She could barely deal with her own daughter's conflicted feelings decades ago, never mind this. Jacob was currently spending time at the police station. David invited the older woman into his home with a sigh, Leyla already sitting and waiting. What could they even talk about?

"I did go to the school with him today but he wasn't interested" Henrietta began.

"How did you get Maya to go to school when she was his age?" David asked. Knowing she's been in a similar situation.

Though that was under slightly different circumstances, her abuser didn't die. Ethan was and still is very much alive. Leyla rolled her eyes slightly at David's question however what else could do they do?

"Well the thing was...Maya enjoyed school and didn't need much prodding; besides, she lived with her dad and not me when she was his age" Henrietta answered.

"Yeah I know but she didn't see her abuse as abuse either; how did you get her to understand it?" David further queried.

"Her dad basically beat it into her, John wouldn't let her leave the house until she promised not to see him again; Ethan was content on leaving her alone as well as he got himself a proper girlfriend, it was very different"

"You dealt with other abused children...you must have an idea" Leyla chimed in.

"I do but everyone reacts differently; Jacob is just in denial and I'm sorry"

"Maya use to talk about you sometimes...she would say you were disappointed in her; you didn't come when she invited you to her birthday dinner last year; I wish you did to be honest" David admitted.

"I was disappointed in her...I was very disappointed; why do you think I barely spoke to her? I just sent her to live with her dad at 15 because I couldn't cope with her, that's the truth; I barely recognized her as my own daughter"

"What are you saying? That you knew what she was like?" Leyla asked with slight fury.

"No! I didn't know she was a predator if that's what you're asking...all I knew is that she didn't know what boundaries were!" Henrietta snapped.

"What's that suppose to mean? Stop speaking in riddles, Henrietta"

"All I mean is that she changed on her 13th birthday...She was so angry and looked at me like I was trying to spoil her so-called happiness; she told me and that she and Ethan were in love, I was just being selfish"

"She didn't always see it as love though...when did it click?" David then asked.

"I don't think it ever clicked per say however she stopped talkiing to him when she was around 30"

David put his head in his hands...it took her till 30! That was a whole seventeen years after the abuse for her to realize and even then, it was only because Ethan shown no interest. Leyla gave a sad laugh.

"Till about 30...I just can't believe you, a barrister, let him get away with it; even I wasn't that stupid" Leyla stated.

"Maya begged me not to phone the police...she said she would have ran away with him if I ever did that, so I just let it go; look, there's no point in dredging up the past; that won't help Jacob"

"It will help though because we know not to make the same mistakes as you did...God, Maya begged for your attention, almost begged and you know what...if Jacob ever has to beg for my attention, I would have failed" David chimed in.

"I use to foster abused children all the time when Maya was little...she would actually play with them, don't know how she could look Jacob in the eye and make him one of them after everything that girl saw" Henrietta spoke in a sad tone.

"No wonder she was messed up though...abused children being her only playmates, what were you thinking?" Leyla asked.

"I wasn't thinking...I remember one night where it was Maya's 10th birthday and she was excited to reach double figures but I got the call from work didn't I? Asking me for emergency accommodation for this poor 14 year old lad; been abused by one his uncles I believe...so I ended up looking after him instead of celebrating her birthday...all doom and gloom in my household"

"You're right though...how could she do that to Jacob after actually growing up with abuse? You would think she would have an understanding"

"She probably resented them for ruining her childhood because she was the type of woman who would do that...Look, I should have told you this straight away but Jacob...he erm...got into bed with me last night" Henrietta confessed.

"You what?" Leyla asked with a slight laugh.

"He just came to my room during the night and asked me if he could, so I accepted; I did it before however it was usually only small children who would ask; I think he just wanted to pretend I was Maya becaue of my hair you see, I woke up and he was tugging at it"

"That's not normal!"

"Yes I know Leyla, I know it isn't normal but everyone reacts differently don't they? He won't do it again, he was very embarrassed"

...

Picking him up from the police station, Jacob just got a warning. Henrietta promised to pay for the damages. She was legally his barrister nowadays, she managed to get him a slap on the wrist after explaining his circumstances. Though even his brief brush with the law didn't seem to make Jacob act any differently. He came out of the police station and was instantly annoyed as he noticed Leyla and David waiting for him. He glared at Henrietta slightly, not pleased with her at the moment. He just pushed past them and went on walking ahead, not giving them another glance.

"Jacob...come on mate, we need to talk" David insisted.

"There's nothing to talk about!" Jacob snapped.

"Really? Henrietta told us everything...getting into bed with her is not normal"

Making him turn around at last slightly. He looked over at Henrietta, she told them. He didn't understand why. It was suppose to be a private moment between them, that's what he told himself. Maya had made him think he was on the same level as his elders, so he just presumed all of them would act like that.

"You told them?! Are you stupid?!" Jacob yelled.

"I wasn't not going to tell them...they got a right to know how you are doing, Jacob" Henrietta tried to tell him.

"No they don't...whatever I do is none of their business! If I want to tell them anything, I will but you got no right telling them things behind my back; I thought you understood me! I thought you cared!"

"I do understand, Jacob"

"Okay...I'm sorry, just don't go behind my back again; do you promise?"

"Yes"

He reacted by trying to give her a hug however she subtly resisted. Feeling the back of her hair with an awkward looking away. Leyla and David came up further by this point and Jacob seemed to blame them for that too.

"Wow...so I can't even hug her now without you two judging! Pathetic!" Jacob hissed.

Walking further on again, Leyla and David standing next to Henrietta with a sigh. At least he was speaking to them again, even if it was just to tell them off.

...

"This is a lovely house" Leyla remarked as she was invited in with David.

They were finally shown where Jacob was staying. David went into the living room and could see a few photographs on the mantelpiece. A young teenage girl with blonde curly hair in school uniform, he gathered that must have been Maya as a teenager. Alexander's birth certificate being next to it. He noticed that all the photographs she had were of a young Maya, no adult ones to speak of. Leyla walking in soon after with Henrietta, standing behind David.

"Is that her? She looks so different...I don't want to punch her in that picture" Leyla muttered.

"Yeah; I just hope we don't end up like this...our only good memories of Jacob being childhood ones"

"I'm going up to see Jacob"

Leyla gave David a quick pat on his shoulder before making her way upstairs. She noticed more things on the walls like old school medals and things. This house has really not been updated since 1994; like some weird shrine. She was surprised Henrietta hasn't topped herself yet...her only child being a stranger for over 25 years. Leyla gave a knock on Maya's old bedroom door, waiting for a response.

"Jacob" Leyla called nervously; opening the door after a few moments; he was sat on the bed.

"What do you want?" Jacob asked.

"Just wanted to see how you are...I really miss you at home, so; this is Maya's old bedroom when she was your age? Looks so old doesn't it?" Leyla began with a nervous smile; shutting the door behind herself.

Jacob watched as she looked around the room like it was some big exhibit. She looked towards the old school uniform Maya would have worn. She doesn't know what possessed her but she placed her hand in the old blazer pocket. Pulling out a small crumpled up note, this made her pull a slight face; it read...

_I love you- Ethan_

This made her cough slightly as she placed it back in the blazer pocket, just some secret message from Maya's old abuser. Leyla continued to snoop as she opened the wardrobe, skirts and shoes still in there. There was a box on the floor so she took it out and ended up rooting though it. Jacob followed after a few moments, sitting on the floor next to her to look through the box.

"She didn't abuse me" Jacob maintained.

"Okay darling" Leyla replied; not having the energy to fight with him.

"I just wish things could go back to how they were"

"So do I...so much"

"No... I mean, I wish Maya was still alive and we were together now because my life may as well be over without her...I loved her so much and I will never forgive myself for what I did to her"

"What you did to her? She was a grown-up, you didn't do anything to her"

"I kissed her first"

"She didn't stop you though did she? A normal reaction would have been to reject you and tell another adult but she didn't...it doesn't matter that you wanted her, she should have known better; Jakey...I got a question for you, this Ethan guy who Maya was with; do you see that as abuse?"

"Of cause...she was 13 when it started"

"So is 13 and 15 such a big difference? I'm sure Ethan told her how much he loved her and how much the world was wrong, he was right...what would have you said to 15 year old Maya?"

"I would have told her he was sick"

"And do you think she would have listened?"

After a few moments of silent reflection, he shook his head with tears falling down. For the first time, he let her give him a hug. Leyla let tears down herself as she wrapped her arms around her son.

"I don't want to end up like Henrietta, Jakey...I don't want your childhood to be our only happy memories" Leyla confessed

"Neither do I but I need more time...can you just promise not to bad-mouth Maya?"

"I won't"

...

TBC


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter Thirty-Seven**

"Unbelievable...even for him" Rodney insisted. Leading Henrietta to a stool in the pub, he has already ordered her a drink.

"Well he's going through a tough time...I left David and Leyla in the house for a bit, don't know how that will play out"

"Worth a shot though; Eric will be pleased...Excuse me for a second, I'm going to the bathroom"

She just gave a nod as she watched him leave, she felt Cain sit in his place when he was gone. Making her look towards him with a slight smile, she seemed more interested in him then she did Rodney. Liking younger men over appropriately aged men seemed to be something that ran in the family. Cain though wasn't exactly a spring chicken (however he was younger then her by about two decades).

"Is old Rodders boring you yet? The only thing that man has is money" Cain insisted.

"Don't be cruel...he's being really nice"

Bear gave a slight laugh in the background at the remark, Rodney was only being nice as an attempt to get his leg-over. Though he kept his mouth shut this time, he was already in trouble with Faith and Eric, didn't want to get into Rodney's bad books too. So he just kept chuckling in the background.

"I'm nice too!" Bear yelled over with a smirk.

"We're all nice here Henrietta" Cain simply remarked.

Making her roll her eyes simply, taking another sip from her drink. She just told Cain to shoo before Rodney gets back. Her curly hair getting in the way of her face once again, Cain pushing it away from her face.

"You need to get your hair cut...it's alright if you're young like your daughter was but you're past it, love" Cain then rather cheekily told her.

"Are you still here?" Henrietta hissed.

Rodney had returned by this point, he gave Cain a slight glance. Cain just standing up as he allowed Rodney to sit back down next to her. Bear looking away himself now as he pretended he had made no comment. He gave Henrietta's hand a small squeeze before giving a slight wink.

"We should go to mine you know. I think we have known each other longer enough" Rodney suggested.

"No! This was a bad idea...you're only after one thing aren't you? I'm not doing this, I don't even find you attractive, Rodney! I don't even like you! You're just an old man past his sell-by-date!"

This rather cruel public rejection made Cain and Bear give a slight scoff. She was her daughter's mother after all. Nobody really could see where Maya got some of her mean streak from (until now). It came from the generation above her, Rodney looked generally surprised for he has never heard her speak like that before.

"Wow" Bear muttered under his breath.

"You could have told me that at the start but you chose to take the long way, that's really something, thanks Henrietta" Rodney finally managed to speak.

"You didn't really give me a choice...crawling around me like the black death" Henrietta insisted.

"Once again...thanks" Rodney replied with a sad look.

Feeling hurt and humiliated, Rodney just made his way past her. She didn't say sorry or anything, she just let him go without further comment. He thought that he may had had something with her but it wasn't to be. She was only speaking to him out of sympathy, nothing else. The whole pub did hear that exchange, Amy and Victoria just giving her a brief glance.

"Way to let a man down gently" Cain muttered to her.

"I'm going back home...Jacob will be expecting me" Henrietta simply spoke.

Making people give her more stares, she just finished her drink and went to get up. Cain quickly following her outside. He offered to give her a lift back home and she agreed, he gave a slight look around before opening up his car door. She simply got in and just glanced out the window. Cain giving one pause before starting up the car and planning on driving her back to her home (for the second time).

...

"You're not in a good mood tonight are ya?" Cain asked her.

Pulling into some empty junction, he was the only person in the village she felt she could talk to openly. Despite their first meeting being not the most orthodox, the old woman was just past caring. She gave a slight sigh, Cain giving her a tissue; she having to wipe away incoming tears.

"I just feel so empty...I got nothing to show for my life have I? My daughter was a pervert, my grandchildren didn't make it past infant-hood and my ex-husband hates me; my job was the only thing I had before I retired" Henrietta began.

"Life hasn't gone your way has it?"

"No...I use to have it all too...a daughter I could be proud of, a decent job and a loving husband; now I got nothing, do you know how it feels to loose a child and not being allowed to grieve for that child?"

"No I don't...thank God"

"I thought letting Jacob stay with me would put my mind at rest but he's a constant reminder of my past, you know? I can't kick him out though, he's too fragile right now; I should help him"

"I would kick him out if I were in your shoes" Cain confessed to her.

"Good job you're not then"

"Nobody expects you to look after him...he's nothing to you, the only thing you done is make people suspicious...I know Maya was your responsibility but you don't owe him a thing, we can't make choices for people"

"It's not just that...I couldn't help Maya when she was alive and I don't want to do it again"

"Maya was your flesh and blood...Jacob is not; besides, she's dead and I know it's harsh to say but Jacob is just dead weight to you, he's a daily reminder and you can't get over something or get through something with dead weight next to ya"

"I wish I didn't agree to it"

"Then kick him out...David and Leyla would thank ya because he would just go back to them wouldn't he?"

"No...I know he wouldn't because Maya never came back to me when she was that age"

"Whether he does or not...it's not your problem is it?"

"You're lovely aren't you?" Henrietta asked with a sad laugh.

Wiping away more tears, Cain giving a slight sigh as he looked at her. He just began to drive on again, he didn't want to do something he regretted. He loved Moira and didn't want to jeopardize it because he found a woman interesting. Henrietta just wrote down her number for him and put it in his glove box.

"Thanks for that...Moira will love it" Cain teased.

"Bye, Cain"

Henrietta got out the car as he stopped outside her house. He gave her a slight glance, speeding of quickly.

...

"You're back" David remarked.

Henrietta had unlocked her front door and came into her living room. David and Leyla were sitting in her living-room still. Jacob had pretty much kicked Leyla out after their little chat, they got somewhere though at least.

"I am back...I don't want to speak about it though, do you want anything?" Henrietta asked them.

"No...in fact, we should get going; we just didn't want to leave Jacob in the house alone" Leyla replied.

"Okay...well I will go up in a moment; see if he wants anything"

"Right...look Henrietta, if he does anything else abnormal, tell us straight away because we want to know"

"Of cause"

...

TBC


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter Thirty-Eight**

He heard the door close, Jacob had avoided his parents on purpose as he made his way out the bedroom. Walking downstairs to greet Henrietta, knowing it was just them in the house now. Though to his slight surprise, he found the older woman crying to herself in the kitchen; she was usually so composed too. When she noticed she had company; she quickly wiped away her tears and gave him a smile.

"Jacob...I'm sorry you had to see me in this state, I haven't had the best of days" Henrietta tried to explain.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing"

"There must be something wrong...you don't cry if there isn't; you can talk to me about anything you know"

Henrietta looked towards him with a sigh, making her way towards the couch in the living room. He keenly followed her and sat besides her, wanting her to tell him things. He just felt so lost himself. Hearing somebody else's troubles was something he could actually deal with right now (anything to avoid his own). Besides, he generally wanted to help Henrietta with whatever it was because he was slightly infatuated with her at this point. She reminded him of Maya and he has clung onto her like a leech.

"It's silly really...I was awful to Rodney and I feel terrible, I didn't even realize I was leading him on until now" Henrietta began to explain.

"Oh...well it's not your fault that he misread the signs"

"Yes, you're right...silly old woman, I bet that's what you're thinking" Henrietta spoke with a small laugh.

Though the lad shook his head as if to say that wasn't what he was thinking. She just gently held onto his hand, he was too sweet. Henrietta really did want to help him because she be damned if she was going to let what her daughter did ruin him. He deserved to be back to normal. He mistook her kind gesture as something different though, like he was having flashbacks of Maya.

"No...I don't think you're a silly old woman" Jacob told her.

"You're too kind...you know that, don't you? Why don't I go and order what you youngsters call a takeaway?"

"Sounds good"

Henrietta gave him another small smile, letting his hand go and standing up to ring one of the local takeaways. Anything to take her and Jacob's minds away from everything. Besides, she didn't trust herself with cooking dinner tonight.

...

"I can't believe you sometimes, Cain...it's getting beyond a joke now, you seem to show more attention to everyone else but me!" Moira yelled.

"And you wonder why with the mood you're always in?"

"Just get out of my sight!"

Cain put his hands up and agreed without much fuss. Due to their last encounter, Cain got into his car and drove away. He was driving to Henrietta's house, Moira was getting on his nerves. This Henrietta was easy for him to talk to (despite her circumstances) and besides, he was willing to take the bait. It was around half 9 however he gathered she wouldn't mind a night visit (he just hoped Jacob was out the way). Getting out his car, he walked up the path and began knocking. The older woman having to switch on the hall light so she could see who it was, she hesitantly opened it...

"Cain? Surprised to see you here...I was just about to go to bed" Henrietta complained.

"It's only half 9" Cain reminded her.

Giving a slight shrug, she stepped back so he could come in. Jacob was in Maya's old bedroom by this point. Cain smiled when he saw the coast was clear, he made his way into her living room and sat down. The quiet was lovely to hear, he was in the doghouse with Moira so a nice peaceful quiet house suited him just fine. Henrietta wrapping her dressing gown around herself tightly. It's been a long time since she had to entertain a man in her own house like this.

"Anything to drink?" Henrietta asked him.

"You choose"

She just widened her eyes as she made her way into the dimly lit kitchen. Pouring two glasses of scotch. Returning back with them as she sat besides him, he just took a rather long swig from the glass.

"Let me guess...you had an argument with the wife?" Henrietta correctly presumed.

"Always"

"I don't know why...you're the epitome of the perfect husband"

"So much so that it's rather scary"

Henrietta laughed in response, taking a small sip from her glass. It was nice to have actual grown-up company for once. Usually, she would only having Jacob to speak to and that was no fun. She felt like she was back fostering again with him in the house (which she was in essence).

"Thanks for the outfit by the way...like you knew I was coming" Cain teased.

"Oi! Stop that talk!" Henrietta responded.

"I will when I'm convinced you don't like it"

Making her nudge him slightly. She generally did like him (despite him being a bit of a rogue). She didn't mind so much, it was nothing more than a silly crush on her behalf. Such a bit of fun really, she didn't expect anything but a bit of harmless flirting. Cain though wanted a bit more (anything to take the load off). He gathered once he had his way, he could forget her and put his focus back on Moira.

"I hope Jacob is going to stay out our way" Cain told her.

"He should do"

"Should do? Let's take these up to your room, he won't dare go in there; would he? Come on" Cain pressured.

Henrietta just gave him a simple nod, he grabbed onto her hand in response. She telling him to be quiet. He gave a slight laugh as she led him upstairs and down the hallway, this was perhaps a bad idea. Though Cain was rather persistent, she opened her bedroom door and told him to go in. He watched as she locked the bedroom door, she just hoped Jacob heard none of that.

"I don't think this is the best idea, is it? What about your wife?" Henrietta nervously asked.

"Don't mention her...just come to bed and we can talk"

She scoffed slightly, talk being the last thing on his mind she supposed. This wasn't good, not for a while has she done this. Last man she had in here threw up actually, put her off for a long time. Yet she couldn't stop herself, Cain pulled her in closer and gave her a rather long kiss. This would soon lead to more and both of them knew it.

...

Lying in bed after the fact (for they did have sex). Cain had fallen asleep while Henrietta was just looking up at the ceiling. She felt a little bit dirty, doing this with another woman's husband. Her family are already hated enough in the village and this will be just be another thing to add to the list. A knock on the door slightly startled her, this would no doubt be Jacob again. Cain giving her an annoyed expression as he told her to get rid. The lad obviously had no idea that anyone else was in here. Henrietta having to quickly put on her clothes to make herself look decent, her dressing gown being tightly shut. She braced herself slightly before unlocking and opening the door...

"Jacob?" Henrietta nervously asked.

"Hey...sorry to disturb you, I was wondering if I can stay with you again; I promise I won't touch your hair this time"

"No! I mean...now isn't a good time"

"Why? What's going on?" Jacob further questioned.

He couldn't see much in the dark bedroom as he made his way past her. Only to be rather embarrassed what he realized what he walked into. Looking quite sad, the lad just glanced over at Henrietta and made his way out. Rushing down the hallway towards the other bedroom once again.

"Jacob!" Henrietta called to no avail.

His only response being the slamming of the bedroom door. She just gave a rather large sigh, shutting the door again. Cain just clearing his throat, she turned back to face him and just shook her head. Gosh, that wasn't the first time she had that happen to her either. Why does she never learn?

"I think I should leave now...thanks for your time" Cain finally spoke.

"See you tomorrow?"

Cain just gave a slight snort, no he didn't want to see her tomorrow. He was satisfied that he got his way and now he was going. Though Henrietta didn't quite see it that way, he was good company for her. She didn't realize she was being used right now, Cain just got dressed and made his way out. He doesn't want to see her again for he didn't want Moira to find out about this little hook-up (for that's all it was to him).Though she didn't quite get the message yet it seemed.

...

TBC


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter Thirty-Nine**

The morning came and silence had followed, she just made Jacob some breakfast. He could barely look at her in the same way after last night. Though reality hit at least, she wasn't her daughter; she behaved in the expected manner. Her only interest lied in fully-grown men, she didn't wish to treat young lads the same way. Though Henrietta still understood that it must have hurt him (she didn't want him to see her in that way of cause). Only good thing was that she established the boundaries.

"Maya was not much younger than you when she walked in on a similar sight as you did last night, I'm rather weak when it comes to men I'm afraid" Henrietta nervously began.

"I thought you were married"

"I was in the eyes of the law but me and my last husband spit up quite quickly after we wed, rushed affair it was"

Jacob just gave a sigh, she was still talking to him about personal things. Though he figured out it was only because he was the only one there. He wasn't best pleased with knowing all the details about her relationships anymore. Henrietta shook her head slightly, she was trying to make things less awkward but it wasn't working very well. Though she felt it was better to discuss it broadly as he was living in the same house. Not like Leyla or David will be happy with it.

"Cain Dingle though? He's awful" Jacob insisted.

"Can we not?"

"Okay...how long did John stick around? Maya never spoke about him"

"John stayed with me for a good ten years or so, I don't know what I saw in him really but I was young and stupid when we met, he was a twenty-two year old with his own car and I was a girl of 18...I saw the car before him"

Jacob gave a slight smile.

"As for Maya never speaking about him...it was because he was the only one to tell her the truth about Ethan and not take back what he said, she blamed him for breaking them up and as much as I dislike him now, I appreciated what he did...fat lot of good it did though" Henrietta further explained.

"Ethan was horrid to her at the house; he just grabbed onto her like she was a rag doll and she just let him get away with it"

"Well people like that Jacob, they are very manipulated; anything that man did, Maya took it and the reason she took it was because she didn't know any better...she was just a teenager when he began, by the time she knew it was wrong; it was too late...he caught her in his web"

She was choosing her words carefully once again, wanting Jacob to see the parallels. Besides, dealing with this sort of thing and using the right words was her job. After a few moments (and not wanting to push it), she got out the notes Jessie gave them at the school a few days ago. Jacob finally looked down at them.

"I don't know about this" Jacob admitted.

"Well have a read...I'm going to the village for a walk; I use to do nature walks all the time and I feel in the mood to do it now" Henrietta replied.

He just nodded.

...

The real reason Henrietta wanted to pop down to the village was because of Cain. Walking towards the garage, (Debbie currently working on a car). She looked up at the older woman with a polite smile (she didn't know who she was). She barely took most notice to recognize her face, she had nothing to do with her. Debbie just giving a slight groan as she unscrewed one of the pistons in the car. Walking towards the older woman after this was done, wanting to know what she wanted.

"Yeah?" Debbie asked her. She expected her to ask about fixing a motor or maybe for oil.

"Is Cain around?"

"My dad? Erm...he's either at home or in 'The Woolpack'...he left me to do all the work you see, what is it you want him for?"

"No reason...thank you"

Debbie just giving her a slightly confused look as she watched her walk away. The local pub sounded like a good place to start, thankfully for her sake; he was in there. Cain was having a pint and was talking to his mother Faith (rather reluctantly). Faith giving her a slight dirty look, she heard what she said to Rodney the other day. Cain though gave her a brief glance and looked away almost as quickly (treating her like a stranger).

"Cain" Henrietta called however she was completely ignored.

To him, last night was just a quick one-off (nothing more). Faith seemed surprised that she wanted to speak to her son. Henrietta nervously walked closer (despite getting death stares from Faith).

"Can we talk?" Henrietta then asked him.

Cain looked towards her again and simply said...

"No"

"Please"

Cain gave an annoyed sigh as he drank the rest of his drink. The other person watching this exchange was Amy Wyatt. She just shook her head at Henrietta, as if to say 'just drop it'. She knew what he was like, she was another one-night stand of his who didn't get the message once upon a time.

"Look Henrietta...last night was last night, today is today; I don't want to speak to you, I did and said everything that I possibly could to you" Cain told her.

"You don't mean that"

"Yes I do...I very much do; now I would go if I were you; Moira is coming here and you don't want to be here when she gets here"

"You heard him" Faith chipped in.

Though the older woman stayed put for she didn't believe it. She didn't know Cain very well, he really did mean what he said. He had his way with her and that was it, he had no more uses for her. Charity leaned on the bar slightly to take a closer listen, it seems Henrietta didn't get the message.

"So we can't even talk?" Henrietta asked desperately.

Amy looking down; she knew where this was going. Cain was in a mood, she was starting to get on his last nerve. What part of 'I don't want to speak to you' does she not understand he thought. Finally getting up to face her, having Faith, Charity and Amy as witnesses...

"You're obviously not getting the message so let me spell it out to you...last night was an one-off; right? You weren't even that good, having sex with you was awful...I had to keep checking I didn't dislocate your hip" Cain began..

"Come on Cain...I think she got the message" Amy tried to say.

He always did have to be extra cruel for no reason, Amy remembered.

"Does she?" Cain asked through gritted teeth.

"She does" Henrietta managed to say.

Taking her leave finally as she made her way out the door. Cain turned back towards the three women, sitting back down. Telling Charity to pour him another glass, she just shook her head. Gosh...Cain really did take the phase 'any port in a storm' quite literally. He didn't seem pleased with this one himself though.

"Yeah...I wouldn't be proud of myself either" Charity hissed in his ear.

Slamming a glass in front of him before retreating to the next customer. Amy just shaking her head. He slept with Maya's mother...a woman older enough to be his mother. In fact, there wasn't much between her and Faith, his actual mother. Though he didn't care much for the women he chose.

"What? She gave it to me on a plate" Cain simply stated.

"And you took it...honestly Cain, your standards have gotten very low; I'm surprised you haven't tried your luck with Pearl yet" Charity replied.

This made Amy smirk slightly.

"Says the woman who married Tom King"

"At least I got a decent couple of holidays out of him...all you got is a night with the woman who spawned Maya"

"You should be really embarrassed to know she was better then you then"

"Ha! Yeah, right...by the way Cain, I saw a lovely little coach before with a bunch of old ladies on it, why don't you try your luck there next time?"

Cain just gave her a sarcastic laugh.

...

Liv knocked around for Jacob (it was the first time she seen him for a while). She got a bus to the house where Henrietta lived. Her eyes searched around the house, it did look very old. Cosy but old. Jacob led her into the living-room. She noticed that the television had a video player underneath it still and it had a couple of old videos. Mostly movies that were popular with teenagers back in the early 1990s, a big telltale factor that they never belonged to her. Stuff like 'Clueless' and 'Cry-Baby'. Though it did also have children's movies, Jacob presumed they were for the children she fostered back in the day.

"I can see why you wanna stay here...it got all the modern gadgets" Liv teased him.

"It's not that bad, do you wanna watch a video or something?" Jacob asked.

"As long as I can pick"

He just nodded with a small smile. She bent down to look at the two decades old (and a bit) videos, not many that were her type. She turned around briefly as she found some video called 'Childbirth: Inside Out'.

"Kill me now" Jacob muttered under his breath.

Making her giggle as she put it back underneath. After a few moments of snooping, she chose 'A Nightmare on Elm Street', simple but classic. She put it on (after admittedly fiddling around for a bit), she wasn't use to playing films in this way. It was usually only one click on a laptop and it was done. She sat back next to Jacob with a smile as it began to play, it was nice for him to have some downtime.

"I always wanted to see this one" Liv exclaimed.

"Be an easy way to go at least"

She looked at him for a second with a sad look. He was still clearly upset, just putting on a brave front. Though she knew not to push it, she knew just to let him talk to her in his own time. So they just watched the slasher in silence, it wasn't exactly as good as playing video games for her but she wasn't going to complain.

"I hate that screeching sound with his fingers" Liv complained with a small laugh; referring to the film.

"Right...I don't know why but I love like the bars on the film, you know what I mean? Cause it makes the film look like an actual film"

"Yeah...old school"

"Old school is the right word but it's still quite good, Maya must have been a Johnny Depp at our age though, he's in like most of the films she owned"

The mention of her put the good mood down slightly.

"So stereotypical" Liv simply muttered under her breath.

...

TBC


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter Forty**

Due to feeling very down after her run-in with Cain, Henrietta had arrived at the church where her daughter was buried. The older woman could tell she was the only one to have been there since the burial last two weeks ago. The grave was empty, not a single flower has been left however the headstone was there now...

_Maya Stepney_

_Born on the 15th November 1979. _

_Passed away on the 10th June 2019._

That was everything. Nothing else. Henrietta bent down slightly, removing some of the fallen leaves. She overheard some leaves behind her being crunched though, someone else was here. Looking behind herself, a man quickly hid behind the tree. Though she already spotted him as she called out his name (for she knew who this must be)...

"Ethan...I know you're there"

The man stepped into focus, his hands in his pockets. He looked guilty (and so he should do). Despite how many years passed, the emotions were still quite raw. This weasel of a man had the audacity to come here now. Maya was no better however she wasn't here now, he was and so Henrietta took her emotions out on him. Her sister's son this was, he lived with his great-grandmother Rosa for a while. That's where Maya spent most of her childhood when she wasn't at her own house.

"Hello, Auntie Henrietta...I just wanted to check the grave was alright" Ethan began.

She just gave him a disgusted silence. Ethan had some cheap looking flowers on his person, likely brought from some petrol station (either that or he stole them). Henrietta watched as he came closer and placed them down on Maya's grave. He made a sound which sounded like crying however it was all crocodile tears for her benefit.

"You don't have to pretend...I know what you are, there isn't any use in pretending to have actual human emotions" Henrietta hissed.

"How can you say that?! I'm your nephew!"

"Is that what you are? I don't see anything but evil when I look at you, I wish you were never born"

"I wish I was never born myself"

"Maya's dead now, she killed herself...and as much as I loved her and I did, very much...I'm glad she did what she did, she knew the pain she caused and she knew what a disaster she was, she did the world a favour when she jumped from that hill...unlike you, you're just a coward"

"Are you saying I should have killed myself?"

"Yes!" Henrietta snapped.

Ethan sat himself down by this point, looking between Maya and Alexander's grave. He outlived them both. His aunt was thinking how easy it would be to just smash a rock over his head and be done with it. Though she wasn't messed up like her daughter and nephew, she actually had morals.

"You drove her to me" Ethan asseverated; this so-called man dared to justify what cannot be justified. Even worse, he did so by placing the blame on somebody else.

"Did I?" Henrietta asked rather rhetorically; daring him to continue.

"Yeah...you paid kids a lot of attention, didn't you? Never your own though, the ones you fostered were more important, why celebrate a birthday or a good exam result when a stranger's kid needs help"

"So, she felt neglected did she?"

"Yeah"

"So you thought the best way to make her feel better was to abuse her? It certainly made the so-called neglect seem better" Henrietta began...

Ethan was about to get up, he couldn't handle the truth and so like a coward; he wanted to run from it. Though she was no longer afraid to speak to him openly, Maya was dead and therefore; she had nothing to lose. So she pulled Ethan back and shouted..

"Look at me when I'm talking to you!"

"I can't" Ethan weakly protested.

"She was just a good girl before you began to mess her around and began confusing her...she was a little 13 year old when you did what you did, you couldn't even wait a day, could you?You just had to ruin her 13th birthday" Henrietta continued.

Walking behind the monster, he was trying to walk away but she wanted him to listen for once in his miserable little life.

"The truth was Ethan...she didn't feel neglected by me, you just made her think that she was because that's what sick people like you do; now if you excuse me, I must go!"

...

After Liv left, Jacob was on his own again however he couldn't stick being in that house. So he just made his way out and got the first bus. He was just so lost, he didn't know where he wanted to be. He was roaming around for ages, he gave a little stutter in his breath when he came across the bridge. The last place he and Maya spent time together, he walked over towards it and went down to the beaten path. He half-expected to see her but deep down, he knew that would never happen. So he just walked the way, he could see some of the damage left behind three weeks ago. Though he kept walking and walking, making his way up that same hill. He just sat at the edge and just sobbed...he felt so alone. He felt like he couldn't talk about his loss with anyone, nobody seemed to understand or even acknowledge that he feels different about Maya'a death then they do.

...

Liv had came back from the house with a smile on her face, she thought it went well. Jacob was talking normally again. She just sat besides her brother Aaron, not thinking much of it. She really did think she left Jacob on better terms.

...

TBC


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapter Forty-One**

It's been hours and Jacob hasn't returned home, he wasn't anywhere it seemed. He's been out before like this however he would usually be found before nightfall. Not this time, David looked everywhere he could think. Panic set in slightly, the lad was in a bad place. Anything could happen to him out there in the dark. His number was tried but he had seemingly blocked people's numbers. Including Alicia's, Liv's and Henrietta's number (which seemed like major red flags, he has never blocked them before). The day started out normally too however he was at his wit's end. Jacob had been on top of the hill for hours, just staring down below. The truth was that he hadn't blocked anyone's numbers on his phone. Instead, he deliberately smashed his phone with a rock. Nobody thought of going to the same hill, nobody expected him to be at the place where Maya died (thinking he would be too upset to go there). Noah actually was the only one to suggest it (as he was there on that night) however they just dismissed him. Thankfully for them, he snapped himself out of it as he stepped away from the edge at last. Making his way back down and back across the beaten path.

...

He spent the rest of the night in the 'Cricket Pavilion'. He woke up at around 8am the next day, some children playing outside woke him up. He forced himself up, Jessie and Marlon had taken April and Leo to the local field before school; the brother and sister were running around the grass with a kite each. Jacob just stepped away from the window, sitting back down in the corner; not wanting to be seen yet. Especially not by his headteacher Jessie, he would rather not deal with her on top of everyone else. So he stayed there for ages, waiting until they all left outside. After what seemed like a long time, the quartet made their way out and the coast was clear. Jacob carefully opened the door and made his way back into the open after a day and night of being missing.

"Oh my God...everyone is looking for you!" Sarah shouted; making him stop in his tracks.

She was a gossip like her grandmother Faith it seemed. Jacob tried to ignore her, she was only fourteen so it's not like she can do much.

"I will tell your mum and dad I saw you" Sarah then spoke.

"Just leave me alone"

Sarah gave a sigh as she did remain quiet however she kept on walking behind. She wasn't following him on purpose, she was on her way to the bus stop as she was going to school. Though Jacob got the wrong impression.

"I said...leave me alone!" Jacob repeated more harshly.

"I'm walking to the bus stop!" Sarah argued back.

"Whatever...Just go and play with your dolls or something"

"Jerk" Sarah mumbled under her breath.

Shoving past him on purpose and picking up her speed. Walking over towards Samson and Amelia. She just gave Jacob a brief glare, everything she did seemed to annoy him right now. Though he couldn't avoid her as he too had to wait for a bus because he intended on going back to Henrietta's house. Sarah just stayed near Samson, avoiding the slightly older teenager's gaze.

"No way...I gotta either do history or RE for my GCSE's! I hate being clever sometimes!" Sarah exclaimed to her friends with a laugh.

"History is vacant" Samson declared.

"I would do RE if I were you" Amelia chimed in.

"True...the history teachers are known for being dodgy" Sarah spoke.

Jacob just looked towards them when they mentioned this. That was a purposefully snide comment as Maya was a history teacher. Though he tried to bite his tongue, they were only thirteen and fourteen year olds; not exactly older enough to have a scuffle with. He just gave her another glare.

"He keeps giving me the death state" Sarah then whispered into Samson's ear.

Making her cousin look towards him briefly. Jacob simply checked the time, he wanted the bus to come now; Henrietta would no doubt be wanting to see he was alright. He was calm for the most part really despite having to listen to the comments from the schoolchildren across from him. He heard worse then that these last few weeks...

"You going back to school at some point?" Samson asked Jacob.

"No"

"Oh...So you get with a teacher and then fail your exams, like surely; the only advantage to going out with a teacher is to get easy grades"

"Shut up...you're just a stupid kid"

"And you're not?" Samson asked rhetorically with a small laugh.

"He's not a stupid kid...he's a ridiculously stupid kid. He doesn't even know what's wrong, even I know dating a teacher would be wrong" Sarah chimed in.

Though this just made Jacob loose it once again as he pushed the girl against the bus shelter. Hurting people wasn't his style before Maya's death. Though what she did to him and her death have put washed all his previous morals away. Nobody could say a bad word against Maya or even suggest the relationship was wrong without getting a bad reaction from him. Eventually people would give up trying (just like what they did when Maya was abused by Ethan). The cycle sadly continues though when it would end, people didn't know...

"Oi! Get off her!" Cain yelled as he had approached in time.

He pulled Jacob away from his granddaughter, pulling the lad back by the ruff of his collar. Unlike everybody else, Cain didn't exactly mind hurting a 16 year old. Amy and Daz (if you go further back) were both proof of that. Especially when they were hurting a family member of his.

"She was goading me!" Jacob insisted; thinking that was a good excuse.

"Was she? That makes all the difference...You lay a finger on my granddaughter again and you will get a lot worse then this!"

"She was asking for it!"

He was purposefully trying get on Cain's nerves, like he wanted to feel something other then numbness. It seemed to work as Cain gave him a quick thump, Sarah being comforted by Samson.

"And that's your final warning" Cain told him firmly.

Jacob had a small bruise on his eye where Cain had hit him. Though he seemed to have one final adrenaline rush. The lad managed to give the much older man a quick shove, he was looking for a fight; it became obvious. Cain didn't want to fight with him, he just wanted to give him a scare however Jacob didn't want to leave it at that. The only thing was that Cain could easily overpower him. So he just grabbed him by his thin arm...

"I wouldn't if I were you" Cain hissed in his ear; letting him go once again.

Though the lad wouldn't leave, he kept going back for more. Only getting hits on Cain when his back was turned. So the older man figured he would have to get a lot nastier for him to get the message. He gave Jacob a much harder thump this time, making him fall onto the floor.

"Do you want more?!" Cain asked in a loud voice; giving him a kick when he was down.

The lad finally relented as he laid lying on the ground. Finally letting Cain walk away without any struggle.

...

Feeling so down, Jacob was walking around the village on his own. Looking at everyone, he was honestly on a long downward-spiral. He just sat own on the bench, feeling beyond awful. He got a sympathetic look as Belle walked past. Like everyone else, she knew what had gone on. They rarely talk however she thought she might know a little bit of how he was feeling, she too loved somebody that everyone else was telling her was wrong. It wasn't the same thing however Lachlan was an awful guy. It took her ages to realize that...

"It's awful isn't it? Losing somebody" Belle began with a sad look on her face.

As she sat next to him and he just let he do this. Thinking that she was the first person who actually spoke to him about Maya in an unoffending way. Sometimes he felt he needed that, even if nobody else does think so.

"Except nobody cares...cause I'm too stupid, I'm not allowed to grieve" Jacob spoke; choking back tears.

"People do care...they're just being overprotective"

"Only Maya understood me, she made me feel like I mattered; everyone else treats me like I'm some stupid kid, I was so stupid for letting it go the way it did! I just want her back... so much"

"I get that...I do, she was your first proper girlfriend wasn't she?"

"Yeah"

"I'm not the best person to give advice on anything but erm...I just want to say to you that the biggest regret of my life is the way I treated my mum and dad when I was with Lachlan, I was so much happier though when I let them help"

"That's not the same thing"

"I know it's not but look at it from their point of view. I mean...mums and dads always see their kids as little kids no matter what, it's how they are built I think...I'm 21 this year and my dad still treats me like I'm 12 sometimes but they only mean well"

"Maya was so lost...I wish I did more for her"

"Some people are beyond help...You know when I lost Lachlan, it took me months to get over him properly but I know that I did everything I could for him, you did everything you could for Maya, everyone knows that"

"You were only about my age when you got with that older doctor...so you must know what it's like"

"Jermaine? Yeah I do know what it's like to have an older lover and everyone hates it but once again, I know now that my family and friends were only looking out for me...just don't fight them...no amount of fighting will change their mind or your mind; it just gets really exhausting"

"Yeah...I'm sorry about your mum by the way"

"Thank you...If you need to talk anyone, talk to me; like even if you think it's stupid or whatever, still talk to me"

"Thanks"

"Don't even mention it, yeah? Well I'm going to work, just remember what I said...stop fighting with the people who love ya, it's not gonna help anyone"

...

TBC


	42. Chapter 42

**Chapter Forty-Two**

So Jacob was spotted in the village and thus his family knew he was fine. This was becoming a common occurrence. Henrietta was invited round again nevertheless, she was sat with David, Leyla, Alicia and Tracy. Leyla making everybody a cup of tea, Tracy just kept looking at Henrietta. She didn't think living with her has helped Jacob much though he didn't want to be helped so there was that to consider as well. They were having some sort of unofficial meeting right now. Though it was more of a casual social gathering for they were speaking about all sort of things. The topic of Henrietta's previous fostering experience came up eventually...

"I bet you seen some right sights" Tracy presumed. Thanking Leyla as she passed her a cup of tea.

"I suppose I have...I remember back in '92; I fostered this one boy called George...strangest child I ever met, he was 10 years old I remember and had been put in my care because they suspected his father had been harming him in some way" Henrietta began.

Taking a sip from her cup of tea.

"Though he never spoke about it, not even when I brought it up...because well, we needed a confession for his father to go to jail if it was true, he never did confess" Henrietta further explained.

"Maybe he was just scared to say anything" Tracy suggested.

"Well that's what I thought at first too...I actually persuaded Maya, she was 13 at the time you see. Anyway, I persuaded her to try and talk to him about his father, I thought if another child spoke to him, he might open up more. He did finally give us something, he told Maya he hated living with his father and just wanted to live with his mother; he was so confused about why he was sent to stay with us and not his mother" Henrietta explicated.

Though despite her very young age, David and Leyla still find the thought of Maya speaking to somebody about abuse skin-crawling. What was Henrietta thinking? Making her 13 year old daughter (as she was back then) be the one to try and coax a confesson out of somebody. It wasn't right.

"Well that was stupid" David remarked.

"No...it was common pratice, children tend to speak to other children about these things much better" Henrietta tried to defend.

Though she knew it wasn't a clever move, she shouldn't have expected her to do that. Bit too late now though. What's done is done, it was over 27 years ago. They can hardly put her head on a pike for it now.

"So did they ever find out what went on?" Leyla piped in.

"Yes...we got the wrong end of the stick, he turned out to be a delusionist, his mother had passed away months prior and he convinced himself she was still alive. When he said his father hurt him, he just meant he took him away from his mother" Henrietta concluded.

"God" Tracy muttered under her breath.

"Did Maya ever experience anything with the children you took in? I mean...I can't imagine taking in frightened and abused children into a home where your own child is...What did she do?" Leyla questioned.

"Not much...she played with them most of the time, they were still children after all; Maya liked it when I brought girls in because it meant she could share her dolls and dollhouse with somebody else"

"What about the boys?"

"She never took much to boys...she rarely played with boys"

"No offense but I find that hard to believe"

"It's true! Not like it matters to you but Maya was a normal child at some point"

Leyla was about to reply however her sister just shushed her. It wasn't worth discussing quite frankly. Henrietta took another swig from her cup of tea, footsteps came down the stairs as Tracy's father Frank wondered what he walked into. He looked between the fivesome,they looked like they were having some sort of group chat.

"Is there something I'm missing?" Frank asked; plonking himself next to Tracy. So that made six.

"No dad...We're just talking" Tracy assured him.

"Okay...Well I'm going to lower the population and make my way to work" Frank replied. Giving her a quick kiss on her cheek.

She waved her father off with a small smile. Watching as he made his way out and shut the door. Tracy soon turned her attention back to the rest of the group, Henrietta was just looking around the small living room. This is where her daughter spent her last few months on this planet then. A rather cozy little house she had to admit, nothing like what she expected her to move to though.

"I hope Jacob is alright" Alicia piped up with a sigh.

"He's as alright as he can be right now, we all do stupid stuff when we are grieving but we all learn to get over it" David insisted.

"Yes...we do" Henrietta agreed.

...

Due to quite liking this little village and thinking the pub was rather nice. John Stepney had came back. He staggered into the pub, he was a bit tipsy but he wasn't blind drunk. He still had some of his senses. John looked around at the other customers before ordering himself a drink (he didn't reaize how little he had left). Though he could afford one pint, Charity shoving it down in front of him. John mumbled some insult under his breath, picking it up and having a long swig. After he drank the entire pint in one sitting, he checked his wallet and gave a slight scoff when he had tuppence. Not even enough to buy a packet of peanuts, never mind another pint. Looking around at some of the people, he gave a slight look look towards Kim Tate. She was pretty close to his age...

"Hey...watch this" Zak told his son Sam; pointing towards the drunken John making his way towards Kim.

"I love when drunks flirt with women out of their league" Sam insisted.

The two men giggling like two schoolboys. John gave a slight smile as he perched himself besides Kim, she looked rather horrified. Though this just made Zak and Sam laugh even harder as they watched her expression. This was the type of comedy they needed after everything they had been through with Lisa's death and finding out about Lydia's secret other life. So they watched with glee.

"Alright? You look very nice" John told her; making her just look away slightly. All she could think was 'Why me?'.

"What are you after other then a slap?" Kim hissed at him.

"Hey...Don't be like that; I just thought we could have one drink together and see how it goes from there"

"One drink with you? No thanks, you're not my type. Try Faith Dingle, she might be interested. She does like her old fat drunks"

John just gave a sigh as he slumped away slightly. He was going to pack up his things and exit however his ex-wife Henrietta walked in. He gave a sigh of relief, he stumbled over to her and grabbed onto her coat.

"You will get me a drink...won't you, my precious Ettie?" John slurred.

"John...Why are you here?" Henrietta demanded to know.

"I like this pub"

"That's not a good answer but I will buy you a drink, just sit down and don't embarrass yourself anymore"

With a slight scoff, he did exactly this as he down at one of the tables. Henrietta ordering a drink and apologizing for her ex-husband. How she ended up with a disgrace of a family, people will never know. She just put it down to lady luck not liking her, it was like somebody was having a laugh at her expense. Kim gave her a slight nod.

"Poor you" Kim remarked to her.

"Yes...It's a cross I have to bear" Henrietta replied; making her smile slightly.

"I'm Kim"

"Henrietta"

The two women shook hands. John interrupted slightly by demanding that she bring him a drink over now. She just gave a slight tut in response, passing Charity the money for his pint. Zak and Sam looked at each other with a slight smirk. Henrietta excused herself as she walked over towards him and slammed the drink in front of him.

"Happy now?" Henrietta hissed.

"Yep"

She just shook her head, walking back towards Kim and sitting on the stool besides her. Having to apologize on his behalf again (something she had to do a lot for her family through the years). Kim didn't seem to mind her baggage too much, everyone had some form of baggage.

"Don't worry about it...So I heard that you're a legal barrister?" Kim questioned.

"Yes, I'm retired now but yes I was; I still give legal advice now and then though"

"Retirement...How boring! You look like a rather young retiree but I suppose you people in court get a better retirement plan"

"We do"

"You still give legal advice though, that's very handy actually as I was looking for a somebody to give me legal advice, do you do property law?"

"Not primarily but I sometimes do...My ex-husband was a property developer would you believe, I take it that's why you wished to speak to me?"

"Of cause"

"Then I can, I am dealing with Jacob at the moment but I can squeeze you in as well Kim" Henrietta assured her.

Kim raised an eyebrow slightly at this however she gathered she would accept. She needed somebody to give her legal advice without any prior knowledge of her past. Henrietta seemed like a rather good target was this. She just wrote down her number and address, Home Farm.

"Thank you...I just hope you approve of my skills, it's been a while" Henrietta explained.

"I'm sure you can manage"

Not really knowing what she was stepping into, Henrietta just presumed it was going to be an easy case. Priya will not be happy with her when she finds out, she's essentially is working against her and her family now. For she would be backing Kim and giving her the best loopholes and whatnot.

"Ettie! Another drink now...wench!" John yelled out.

"He's a charmer isn't he?" Kim asked her rhetorically.

"This is why I got a divorce"

"Kept his surname though...Why?"

"I did keep it for Maya's sake because I quite liked mother and daughter sharing a surname...Perhaps I shouldn't admit that but there we go"

"Goodness me Henrietta...You live and suffer for your family name, don't you?"

"Yes...I'm afraid so"

"Ettie!" John called out again.

Making her excuse herself once again as she ordered another drink. Charity warning her that this should be his last one. She had to agree, giving her more money and placing it down in front of him once again. John picking it up and drinking once again, Henrietta just leaned in slightly.

"This is your last one now John...If you want to do something useful, buy Maya and Alexander's graves some flowers; spend some time with them" Henrietta suggested.

She knew it was cruel but she wanted to give him a reason to get lost. The man looked distraught when she brought this up. Jonn just gave her a nod, he would do exactly this. Kim watched with surprise, that was a very discreet way of getting rid. She was rather impressed by it.

"Yes! I will do!" John cried; gulping down the rest of his drink and setting off out.

"Bye" Henrietta muttered under her breath.

For the last time, she sat back down with a sigh of relief. Kim giving her a slight smile. Maybe she would be a good person to have in this whole Sharma ordeal. She was rather good at getting people to do what she wanted without making them realize what she was doing exactly.

"He's a poor soul" Henrietta insisted.

"Not the words I would use" Kim replied.

Making Henrietta give her a slight smirk in response.

...

TBC


	43. Chapter 43

**Chapter Forty-Three**

Jacob returned to Henrietta's house at last, making his way up to Maya's old bedroom and shutting himself away from the world. He was sat there when he got out Maya's old diary from 1994 again. He decided to look at her 15th birthday entry this time, he wondered what went on then. Reading about what she went through made him feel like he wasn't the only one, which wasn't healthy really but at least it was a start. One day he would understood that she groomed him. Henrietta was actually keeping hold of Maya's other diaries, she was planning on giving them to him at some point. Only when he calmed down a bit though because it wasn't very nice what was in them. Jacob turned to the birthday entry and began reading...

_I turned 15 today! Didn't do much for it though so don't stay tuned or anything, no. Mum just made me some spaghetti hoops on toast because they were 'my favorite'. She's such a little liar, she made them because she was in a rush and it was an easy dinner to make. I hate her so much. Not only does she treat Ethan like he's some sort of dirty old man, she treats me like I'm a kid!_

Jacob paused slightly, she sounded exactly like he does now; in denial over everything. Though he carried on regardless, it was his only way to still have some sort of 'connection' to Maya...

_Ethan wasn't much better today. I was talking about how we only have to wait a year and then we can be together properly. I thought he be pleased but he hit me and told me to shut up. I don't understand why everyone is being horrible to me. Daddy came round though which was nice, he took me out to the pictures to watch that new Frankenstein movie and got us popcorn. He still doesn't know about Ethan, he thinks my baby's daddy is some boy from school. I just broke down in front of him like a stupid little girl, I cried so much in front of him and I wished I didn't. So he came round and had a go at mum. It's just been the worse birthday ever. Now I need to stop writing otherwise I will cry again._

And that was it. Jacob just gave a sigh, letting a tear fall down on the page. "I would never have done that to you" Jacob choked.

Sobbing as he knew he was alone and nobody else was there. It was going to be a long road and he still refused to admit it (even to himself). So he just laid down on the bed and clutched the diary to his chest, crying himself into a frenzy. He's been holding it in for most of the day.

...

In the village, after a rather long discussion with Kim about everything and anything; Henrietta decided it was time to go back home. Matty and his friends Steve and Jono were sat on the bench outside the pub with a couple of pints between each other. Matty knew who she was as he whispered to them about who she was; making them give a laugh. The gingered hair lad Jono was the first to call out...

"Oi! Love!"

Making her stop slightly as she looked over at the twenty-something lads (however they acted more like they were 15).

"We were just wondering" Steve began (making his friends snigger as he did so) "Do you like younger men? Are you as easily pleased as your daughter? Asking for a friend"

"No...she's too old man" Matty chimed in.

Making them laugh again. Jono got up as he wandered over with a slight smirk. The older woman just turned to face him with very little hesitation. They didn't exactly make her feel anything other then slight amusement. Typical scallywags is what she deemed them as, she just wasn't in the right mood. Jono gave her a look back before turning back towards his mates and saying...

"Yeah...you're right, she's too old!" Jono confirmed; making them laugh a third time. He walked in front of her slightly.

Matty reluctantly following Steve as he too made his way over. He thought this joke had gone on far too long now. He didn't wish to tease the old woman anymore, it was no longer that funny. Just a bit tight as she recently lost her daughter.

"Come on then" Matty urged his two friends.

Jono and Steve looked at each other with a slight smile. Finally leaving Henrietta alone, Matty was no bully and thus he was happy they left without a fuss. The old woman shook her head slightly, that was not something she needed right now. This exchange was watched by Cain (who came into view again).

"You alright?" Cain simply asked (acting like he hasn't just rejected her just recently, he slept with her and then acted like she was just a piece of dirt on his shoe).

So she ignored him too as she didn't want to deal with any of this. Though the man chased her up as he said "Hey...Wait up...I will drive you home"

"I don't want anything from you again!" Henrietta snapped.

Though she let her guard down as she just let tears fall down. Cain pulling her in for a slight hug and she let him do this. Like she told Jacob, she was weak when it came to men. It's how she ended up with an awful man like John for a husband. Men could pretty much treat her how they pleased and she would take it.

"It's alright...I'm not that good either right now" Cain told her gently.

He was having problems, major problems. He discovered his wife kissing the farmhand Nate. That was the only reason he came back to her at all. It was very typical of him to go to the first woman who would have him after a breakup. Since Charity was taken, Henrietta was his next port of call. Besides, he wanted Moira to have a little idea of how he feels.

"I will drive you home" Cain repeated.

This time she agreed.

...

"So what's the plan?" Leyla asked her sister in regards to how they are going to get Jacob back home.

"Well his 17th birthday is this year; we should take him out for dinner...make him feel like a grown-up" Alicia suggested.

"I doubt he will want to go anywhere with me"

"He will come round...he loves ya"

"Doesn't feel like it"

Alicia gave a shrug, the relationship between Leyla and Jacob was the worse it's ever been. It was getting difficult to know what to do because Jacob doesn't wish to reconcile with her or David right now. The women knew he wouldn't come back until he understands (which they were scared and worried about as Maya never really understood her own abuse according to her mother). They just hoped for the best.

"I feel like just giving up and giving into his delusions, just pretend I understand that Maya was a normal girlfriend and not the sicko she really was. Anything to get him back" Leyla admitted.

"No! We can't do that" Alicia insisted.

"Don't see why not...she's dead"

"Because it will just confuse him and besides, he will see right through that and then be right back at square one"

"So what? We just wait until he turns 40?!"

"It won't take that long!"

"You keep saying that but you know it's not true! Henrietta said Maya never got over her abuse, not truly; she never ever understood!"

"That's because she was messed up too!"

"And you think Jacob's not gonna be? He's not the same lad he was when you left him, I would rather lie to his face and have him here with me then never get him back"

Alicia looked shocked as her sister's succumbing, she truly didn't think Jacob would ever see it. Her and David were both giving up very slowly, they tried everything. Talking with him, trying to explain it and even talking about Maya in the nicest possible terms. Nothing seemed to work. All he did was deny it and fight them, that's all he did these days. They just couldn't be in the same room without some sort of an argument or glare.

...

TBC


	44. Chapter 44

**Chapter Forty-Four**

Hearing the door open, Jacob made his way out the room and downstairs. Just to let Henrietta know that he was back. She gave a sigh of relief when she saw him, she really was worried but he's back. He looked hungry so she told him she will make him a spot of lunch, he obviously has barely eaten the last two days he's been out. Feeling rather peckish, he let her do this without comment. He just looked so morosely as he always did nowadays, she placed a plate opposite him; spaghetti hoops on toast. Jacob scoffed slightly, this was the meal she seemed to cook all the children and teenagers in her care then. Though the last thing he wanted to do was complain, he would eat what he was given. Henrietta sat opposite him at the table.

"So...Have you thought anymore about your schooling?" Henrietta began.

"Yeah...I decided I'm not going back"

She gave a sigh in response, he has so much potential and he's just going to chuck it away. Though he did have other options (not great ones) but options nonetheless. Henrietta always had to give her charges the other options. She did once have a teenage girl in her care called Julie with a rather similar mindset. Though Jacob seemed much worse as he didn't even wish to get a low-paying job.

"What are you going to do instead then?" Henrietta asked him.

"Probably crawl into a hole and die"

"Jacob!"

"I lost everything Henrietta; It's not like I don't know what to do, it's just that I don't want to" Jacob admitted in a sad tone of voice.

"You can't just give up...What about your future? Do you really want to be one of those people who are on benefits their entire life? One of those sad people you see at the job centre every week?"

"Yeah...That's my goal" Jacob sarcastically remarked.

"Maya wouldn't have wanted this for you"

"That's just it though...Maya was the only reason I was doing anything and now she's gone, I got nothing. Why don't people understand that?!" Jacob cried.

Seeing him in this bad state broke her heart really, he was damaged. She just hoped he wasn't beyond repair. Maybe he could have coped better had Maya just left but the fact he seen her kill herself (and in his eyes, he blamed himself) had left him in this state. He blamed himself for her dying. He gripped so tightly onto Henrietta as she gave him a hug, he didn't want to let her go. He sobbed into her shoulder and he felt ashamed for doing so but all his emotions came spilling out.

"It's going to be okay" Henrietta tried to assure him.

"I just want her back"

"I know...I know but she's gone"

His sobbing got worse by the second, he has worked himself up in such a frenzy. Pulling away from her, he ran away despite her calling for him. Jacob just opened the front door with no idea of where he was going, collapsing on the front step. He didn't know where he wanted to go or what he wanted to do. He just hid in his face in his hands so nobody could see what he was doing, schoolboys were playing football across the street and they just looked over slightly. Jacob no longer cared.

"Jacob...come back inside" Henrietta pleaded however she got no response back.

All she could hear was his muffled sobs as he hid his face from everyone.

...

"What are you doing?" Graham questioned Kim.

She was currently at her desk reading through papers and whatnot. Mostly involving Henrietta's past cases and how well she has done with them in the past. Mostly to do with child abuse sadly (though she did also have some property and housing cases under her belt). So Kim was satisfied.

"Digging" Kim simply remarked.

"Henrietta Stepney? Who's she when she's at home?"

"Just our new legal barrister...She's got an ex-husband in the property business so she knows what it's all about; Jai won't stand a chance now we got a professional on our hands" Kim paused slightly and added..."Well maybe professional is not the right word but she knows what's she doing"

"She's also got bad baggage...very bad baggage"

"True but considering she's not got many people knocking round her door, all we have to do is give the dog a bone and she's putty in our hands. Show a bit of kindness and she will help us succeed"

"Does she know that you think she's a bitch?"

His question made her giggle, she didn't say that but give the dog a bone implied that. Kim shook her head, that wasn't the impression she got. No, Henrietta wasn't a bitch; she was just a little bit crafty. Not to mention very easy to use...incredibly easy actually. She was rather weak-willed for somebody in law. Kim didn't mind using that to her own advantage though.

"I don't think she's a bitch, I think she's just open to suggestion" Kim informed him.

"I hope you're right because my neck is also on the line here"

"Trust me...okay? Don't worry, I will do all the dealings with her and you just sit back and enjoy the profits; that factory will be ours soon"

"Good"

...

Frank's recent death had affected people in the village, mostly his daughters Tracy and Vanessa. Tracy was finding it very difficult (especially since people blamed him for the fire at the factory). She just found herself at David's door and he let her in, they still had feelings for each other and he wanted to help. They were just alone as they sat together on the couch, Tracy was naturally in a low mood. She was telling him that she knew in her heart that her father was innocent.

"I believe you" David assured her as he placed one arm around her for comfort.

"Thanks...he was a good guy you know"

"Yeah I know"

She picked up her wine glass as she took a rather long swig. She just wished things could go back to how they were last year. Everyone was so much happier, life was good and things were not as stressful. Now everything has just been ruined, the only thing they could do was hope the future was better. Putting the glass back down on the table, she looked towards David with a small smile.

"Everything went wrong when we broke up" Tracy insisted.

"I know Trace but we can't change the past"

"We can change the future though"

Leaning in for a kiss, David reciprocated in a moment of madness however he quickly leaned back. Not because he didn't want them to happen (for he did, getting back with Tracy is what he always wanted). Maya was always just the rebound anyway so he never fell for her. Though now wasn't the right time, Tracy has just lost her father and she thus wasn't thinking with the right head.

"I'm sorry Trace...I don't think we should rush straight back into this" David nervously told her.

"It's okay" Tracy spoke (though she was clearly sad).

"I'm not saying never...I'm just saying not now"

"Yeah I understand, I was just being stupid"

"No you weren't, you know I never stopped loving you Tracy. I just don't think it's the right time after your dad's death"

She just nodded and accepted it. He gave a smile, pulling her in for a hug. Tracy just gave a slight sigh as she leaned back against him. He wrapped his arms around her more as she laid with her feet across the couch and her head resting on David's chest. She missed this so much and she didn't care what Leyla, Priya or Alicia had to say about it.

"I never stopped loving you too" Tracy confessed; holding onto his hand.

David just gave her a small kiss on the top of her head.

...

TBC


	45. Chapter 45

**Chapter Forty-Five**

Due to not being able to stand being in the same room as one another after the Nate affair, Cain decided to move out temporarily. He had his overnight bag with him when he knocked on Henrietta's door. He was back here again, it was only half 8 at night so she would be up. She just made her way to the door and found him there. Cain just pushed past her without even asking if it was okay. He just presumed a woman her age would take what she can get without fuss (he wasn't far wrong in her case).

"What do you think you're doing?" Henrietta demanded to know as she followed him into the living-room.

He just acted as if he lived here too as he went into her kitchen and took out a can of cider. Sitting down at the dining room table and taking a long sip, dropping his bag by his side; finally looking over at her.

"My wife's been having an affair with the farmhand and I'm here because if I see him, I may kill him and I don't want that" Cain finally explained.

"So you thought you would find refuge in my home? No Cain, I'm not being treated like this"

"Really? What other men do you have lined up? I can't see any...Honestly, I'm your only offer to be honest"

"I'd rather be alone then a tool" Henrietta hissed.

Though she wasn't very convincing, she was far too lonely to say no. Though she knew he was just here because his wife had cheated. She would only be his rebound but she can't say she was strong enough to refuse. Her daughter Maya's death had left her feeling so hollow that she would give in to anyone persistent enough. Cain knew that she was grieving and was taking advantage. Though he didn't realize how depressed she was (otherwise he wouldn't bother). He doesn't want to deal with another woman's emotions, he just presumed she would be easy.

"I won't ignore you this time" Cain promised.

"No...This is too soon"

"You weren't saying that when I was in your bed the other week. Now stop being a tease, nobody likes a tease"

"I'm not being a tease, I'm just thinking"

"Well stop thinking and come here"

He waited as she slowly made her way over, pulling her in closer when she was close enough for him to reach. Making her slip slightly as she ended up sitting on his lap as if she was twenty years old again. Cain was clearly using her but she had a very low self-esteem and took this. The man just gave her a rather long kiss. He still kept a tight hold of her as they pulled apart which seemed to trigger something...

"Let me go!" Henrietta snapped; making him quickly let go as requested.

Standing up, she remained still for a few moments; Cain just looking in slight confusion. Though it soon became clear what was going on with her. Henrietta took one small step ahead before collapsing onto the ground. That's where Maya got her fainting spells from, her mother before her. It was a family trait.

"Henrietta" Cain quickly called as he bent down; putting her head on his lap.

He waited for her to wake up again for he knew what he was doing. She kept opening and closing her eyes every few seconds. Cain managed to pull her up in her half-awake state, laying her on the couch. Maybe he shouldn't have come here after all. Few more moments passed before she finally opened her eyes fully. Cain in the kitchen making her a glass of water as he returned.

"There you go" Cain spoke softly; passing the woman the glass of water.

"Oh...thank you"

"Do you need me to call you anybody?"

"Oh no...this happens sometimes, sorry you had to see that; I'm just glad you knew what you were doing"

"Well I'm use to it, aren't I? My presence always makes women faint"

This made her choke on her drink slightly as she laughed. She just put it back on the table, she needed that. His phone went off, his wife Moira was trying to contact him. He excused himself, only reason he answered it was in case it was anything do with his two boys Kyle and Isaac. When he left, she forced herself in a sitting up position again. Gosh, she really did have a bad turn then.

...

The early birds were soon filling in the village air, Tracy having fallen asleep on David's couch. David had put a blanket over her during the night so she felt more comfy. She forgot where she was for a second before the surroundings became more clear. She must have fell asleep here, well it was obvious she did; she looked over at the kitchen. David was making two cups of tea and egg on toast.

"Good morning...sleeping beauty" David teased.

Making her just give a slight laugh. It was so nice to wake up to breakfast, she forced herself up. Looking down as she still had her clothes on from last night. She just scoffed slightly, she needed a shower.

"This sleeping beauty need a shower" Tracy replied.

"Go for it...the hot water's in; I still got some women's products in there, don't worry"

They were left there by Maya of cause but he wasn't going to chuck everything she ever touched away. Besides, it was only stuff wasn't it? Tracy wasn't too fussed who they previously belonged to (just as long as she got a decent wash). She stood up slightly, sorting out her messy hair from her face.

"God...I haven't done that for ages" Tracy groaned.

"I know but it felt nice...anyway, you pop in the shower and all this will be ready for you when you get out"

Tracy just giving him a smile, they were taking things a lot slower this time round. She still felt hurt by how they broke up last time though. The way he just acted as if he was embarrassed and ashamed because of her rather dodgy past. Then he added insult to injury by moving on with Maya extremely quickly. It must have been a matter of days before he jumped into bed with that woman (the biggest regret of his life). So Tracy was still cautious about taking him back after last year.

"Did you mean it last night? When you said you never stopped loving me?" Tracy asked him.

"Of cause I did"

"Good because I did too and David, please don't mess me about this time; I won't give you another chance after this"

"I don't deserve one now"

"You got that right...anyway, I'm going to get a shower"

He just gave a curt nod as he watched her make her way up the stairs. He really did understand this would be his last chance.

...

Jacob had brought some flowers for Maya's grave meanwhile. He had made his way back to where she was buried. First thing he noticed was that two bouquets of flowers had already been left (one by John and one by Ethan). He knew who they were from as John had wrote...

_Good Night Princess, Daddy. X_

Ethan having written

_Sleep well. Ethan._

Though it made him angry to see that Ethan dared to do this. So Jacob just picked them up and ripped them apart. They were worthless as far as he was concerned, he didn't want any of his filth on her grave. Jacob replaced them with his bouquet instead, removing anything that shouldn't be on it. Nobody has trashed the grave, Harriett was right in her correction that nobody would trash it due to it being next to a baby's. Jacob sat down across from it with a sad look on his face. He was not at the understanding stage yet...

...

TBC


	46. Chapter 46

**Chapter Forty-Six**

It was still quite early in the morning, Henrietta woke up to find Cain still sleeping. He had remained here then, he really didn't wish to return home yet then. He was kind of using her home as a rest stop. She just rocked him slightly, making him wake up with a slight grumble. Cain just looked towards her before forcing himself from under covers, picking up his shirt from the floor and putting it back on. Just like last time, he seemed rather keen to distant himself from her as soon as he could.

"You got what you wanted then?" Henrietta asked him in a sad tone of voice.

"Hardly...I just didn't want an old woman's death on my conscience. You looked pretty bad last night"

"Just go"

"You weren't saying that last night...Meet me for a drink in the pub later, alright? Just put on your best frock and sort your hair out, alright?"

"Alright"

He just gave a slight nod and a smile. He was using her to make Moira feel a little bit of how he feels. For she would surely be there later too, he wasn't going to sit back and wallow. Cain wanted to make her feel as shoddy as he does. As for Nate, he had something much worse for him in mind. Henrietta understood she was the pawn in his game but she was so lonely, she would take a scrap. Cain knew this as much as Kim did, she was easy bait. That's all she was to Cain, a pawn to be used to make him feel slightly better.

"Good...See ya later" Cain told her; making his way out the door without so much of a second glance.

...

Jacob returned back to Henrietta's house, letting him in as per usual. He was rooting around for an address book of some kind. The truth was he wanted to find Ethan again so he could demand an explanation for what was written in Maya's diary. He felt that he needed to hear what he had to say because it was driving him mad; he didn't have anywhere else to go. It wouldn't solve everything but it would be one less thing for him to dwell on. Henrietta came downstairs when she heard the sounds of somebody rummaging through her things. Of cause it was Jacob, she guessed that before she got round the final corner.

"What are you looking for?" Henrietta asked him simply.

"Ethan's address...I need to speak to him face to face" Jacob admitted.

"Why?"

"Because I need to know what went on...it's driving me mad, I heard so much about him that I need to talk to him because why should he get away with it?"

"He won't admit it to you; he will try and make out Maya was a liar because that's what he does...Jacob, you won't get any truth from that man"

"I have her diary as proof"

"Yeah...I thought the same thing but he will just say it's from a teenage girl with a very good imagination; you don't think I tried to make him confess? I tried countless times, he will never admit what he is"

This just made the lad give a defeated sigh as he slumped down on the couch. She was trying to put him off the scent. Of cause Ethan admitted to her what he is, she and John are the only ones he told but he wouldn't tell anybody else. Not even his own mother (and Henrietta's rather plump older sister) found out. It was just a sick little secret kept between Maya, Ethan, Henrietta and John. Jacob never expected a confession from him but the fact he refuses to admit it to anyone outside that trio (now duo) drove him mad with anger.

"So nobody else knows?" Jacob then questioned.

"Not even his own mother...my sister, Georgina; she gave Ethan up very quickly after his birth you see and he lived with his great-grandmother; you remember the old woman in the wheelchair?"

"Yeah"

"Well he was given up and lived with her while Georgina went to God knows where, only coming back when money was tight...I bring it up because she returned back in '94 for Christmas. Me and John both knew the truth by that point" Henrietta began to further explain.

She didn't exactly want to tell this story but Jacob wasn't going to leave it alone otherwise. She could tell.

"So my sister came round for Christmas dinner, you could have cut the tension with a knife; I knew somebody would probably crack and tell Georgina what Ethan has done, he was her son after all. Not to mention that Maya had given birth just a few days ago...So I took my sister upstairs with Maya's diary, I was the one who cracked"

"Did she not believe you or something?"

"Well she was in shock when I explained what I heard and what Maya had told me...So she took Ethan outside to confront him about it, he just put on fake tears and claimed Maya was a liar, the diary was made up just to spite him...his exact words being that she was just a lying little tart" Henrietta expounded.

"She was 15...how could your sister believe him?"

"I guess because he was her son and she didn't want to believe he was capable of such things...it ended quite badly, I just remember a huge argument erupting between everyone; Georgina just grabbed Maya by her hair and forced her outside, she just kept hitting and hitting her...only letting up when John dragged her back"

"Then what?"

"Then I just told Maya to go to her dad's and I never saw her much after that, Jacob. The point I'm trying to make to you is that people like Ethan throw their victims under the bus, if Maya loved you...she wouldn't have refused you"

"It wasn't like that...we ran away together, didn't we?"

"Circumstances Jacob...she would have ditched you given the chance" Henrietta insisted.

Though the lad wasn't satisfied as he just got back up and demanded she give him Ethan's address again. He didn't mess with boys, so Henrietta reluctantly wrote it down. The worse that could happen is a beating. Leyla and David will kill her if they find out but she thought Jacob might understand if he spoke to that disgrace of a man. Jacob snatched the address from her hand and made his way out.

...

Tracy and David made their way out his home with their arms locked. They had reunited, they were just taking it slowly this time. It just felt right, they have missed each other greatly since the break-up. Tracy knew Leyla would turn her nose up at this, she would tell her that they were being hasty but she no longer cared. Her father's death made her realize how short life is and how it can be taken away at any time. Their stroll was interrupted by Alicia...

"So this is where you been?" Alicia asked Tracy.

"Yeah...Problem?"

"No problem, I was just a bit worried when you didn't return home"

"Oh sorry, I fell asleep on the couch and lost track of time"

"And it was my fault for keeping her talking" David quickly chimed in.

Still keeping his arm around Tracy for he was so happy to have her back. It was nice to have a normal woman by his side again. If only he wasn't so stupid last time, he never would have gone looking elsewhere. His guilt was still there, he still blamed himself for he was the one who brought Maya into everybody's lives.

"Are you two back on?" Alicia finally asked.

"Kinda...we are just taking it slow" Tracy explained.

"Okay; well I'm happy for you"

Alicia really was for no longer carried a torch for her ex-husband David. He was always going to be a friend but nothing beyond that.

...

TBC


	47. Chapter 47

**Chapter Forty-Seven**

Putting on her long velvet frock and putting her hair in a bun as asked, Henrietta was on her second date. Cain was a lot different than Rodney, younger too. She entered the local church hall (which was where 'The Woolpack' had temporary been relocated to). Cain sitting on the stool in his usual shirt and jeans combo. He gave her a slight look, getting up to greet her; they did get some stares. This included one from Chastity however she knew exactly what Cain was up to. She knew him very well, he was just doing this to spite his cheating spouse Moira.

"You sorted your hair out then...I didn't think you would actually do it" Cain began.

"Don't tell me, you're going to tell me to play in the traffic next"

"Maybe; well sit down and I will get you a drink"

"Do they still do food?"

"What?" Cain paused slightly, she actually thought he was taking her to dinner here. No, that wouldn't make Moira jealous, he quickly added..."Did you think I was gonna make you get all dressed up to eat here? No Henrietta, I'm taking you somewhere in town"

With a slightly awkward but surprised look back, Henrietta just told him to go then. Sitting on the stool, Cain was greeted by Chastity. She looked at him and shook her head, what the Hell was he playing at? Was getting propositioned by Kim Tate not bad enough for him? Obviously not, any port in a storm was clearly his motto.

"Still with the geriatric then?" Chastity hissed quietly.

"Give over Chastity...she's only 62"

"Is she?"

"Yeah...so just give me the drinks and shut up"

"Alright, keep your dentures in granddad" Chastity replied sarcastically.

Pouring two drinks as requested and giving them to Cain. She enjoyed to mock him, even now. The man took them while giving her a slight dirty look, sitting opposite Henrietta and putting the drink in front of her. He was waiting for Moira to come in and see, anything to make her feel even more rotten.

"She doesn't approve?" Henrietta asked her younger suitor; referring to Chastity.

"Like it matters...she hasn't approved of anything I have done in my entire life" Cain answered bluntly.

"I see; so where do you intend on taking me?"

"There's some nice Indian in town, I will take you there and then we can go back to yours again"

"Again?"

"Yeah...that's how flings usually works" Cain imprudently remarked.

Making her scoff slightly, he clearly never been disciplined by his mother. Though Henrietta knew he had no manners going into this relationship or 'fling' as Cain likes to so 'nicely' put it. She felt a bit like a mug really. Though she'd rather feel like a mug then nothing at all which is how she usually feels. The door soon opened as Moira walked in (just as Cain predicted) with Matty. She looked towards where Cain was...

"Mum...let's go" Matty suggested; knowing this could be nothing but trouble. Cain was very mad with her.

"No, no; it's fine" Moira insisted.

Walking past them and sitting herself down on the stool near the makeshift bar. Cain leaning over the table and planting a kiss on Henrietta before she knew what he was doing. This did the trick as Moria slammed her drink back on the table. Making the man lean back again, quickly drowning the rest of his drink.

"Come on" Cain then spoke; gripping quite tightly onto his date's hand.

"I'm far too old for this" Henrietta muttered under her breath.

Cain just gave her a slight look of amusement. Telling her to get going again as he almost ushered her out. When they were gone, Moria looked towards her son with a big sigh. That was ridiculous and yes, she felt envious. Though only because she knew she made a mistake and she shouldn't have done it.

"I can't believe it! Cain has got himself a bit on the side already" Moria blurted out.

"I wouldn't worry...she be dead in a few months" Chastity joked.

Getting nothing but a glare back, making her put her hands up slightly. Moria didn't care how old Cain's date was to be quite honest, she could be the ugliest thing in the world and she would feel cheated. Why was she so stupid?

...

Feeling rather afraid to go and visit this Ethan on his own, Jacob had recruited his friend Noah to come with. Though the lad was still very angry with him because of the whole him snitching on him and Maya incident. In a way, he insisted that this was Noah's way of paying him back for what he did. Noah reluctantly agreed. Besides; he was happy to get away from the chickenpox-infested place he calls home.

"Do you even know what you're doing?" Noah asked his friend as they sat on the bus.

"Not really but I need to speak to him"

"What good will it do? No disrespect mate but Maya's gone, you won't be helping anyone by confronting him"

"And? It doesn't change what he did to her...why should he get away with it? He's probably did it to other girls too, men like him need to be stopped"

The fact he said men was a big telltale that he still didn't see Maya as an abuser. Like a rather large number of people, Jacob just couldn't see a woman as one of them. Even when it had happened to him. He would use every word in the dictionary before he would use the word abuse to describe what he went through. It was his way of lessening what was happening for the last year and a quarter.

"I know but what are you gonna do?" Noah asked again.

"I don't know" Jacob honestly answered.

"Look...I know you loved Maya and I understand that, I'm not gonna downplay that or whatever. All I wanna say is that she was too old for you and this weird obsession you got with her being this Saint should stop"

"Are you looking to annoy me?!" Jacob snapped.

"No...Jacob, you just seem to snap every time somebody so much as says a bad thing about her"

Jacob scoffed slightly, he glared over at Noah. He regrets bringing him along now that he's got talking to him. Though two were better then one when confronting somebody like Ethan but still; he wasn't going to let that lie.

"So it's alright if I badmouth Leanna then? Your stupid little bitchy mate who you seem to like despite nobody else liking her!" Jacob hissed.

"That's not the same thing though because what I'm saying about Maya is true...you're just being nasty about Leanna because you don't like her"

"Nobody likes her...what did she ever do for you anyway?"

Noah was debating on whether to tell Jacob the truth or not. He probably wouldn't believe him but it was true. Leanna saved him from Maya's clutches, for Noah was almost the one to be groomed first. She already started but it was stopped before it could go any further and that was thanks to Leanna's quick thinking.

"She managed to get Maya to stop sniffing around me...You know she tried to get me first, I'm not saying this to be horrible but it's true" Noah nervously explained.

"Wow...you really are deluded; as if Maya would have looked twice at you" Jacob hissed.

"I'm not deluded, like if she didn't do it with you then I wouldn't have thought twice but in hindsight, it was obvious she liked me first; she picked me up all the time before the safeguarding thing"

"Because she was being nice! You actually think she liked you? Did you snitch on us out of jealously?"

"What? No! I snitched on ya because it was the right thing to do...you might not see it now but you will"

"Shut up; the only reason you're here is because I need backup, so don't mess up"

...

By the time Jacob and Noah found the house, night had fallen. This was the same home in which Maya took Jacob last time. It looked more foreboding now then it did back then somehow. Now he read her diary and heard stories from Henrietta, Jacob could visualize what went on there more accurately now. The hall and living room light was on (which meant people were home). Standing at the side of the house, Jacob and Noah could see a silhouette of somebody behind the curtain.

"I don't think this is a good idea" Noah nervously spoke up.

"You can go if you want but I gotta do this for Maya"

"She wouldn't have wanted you to...my mum wouldn't have wanted anyone to do this to the man who abused her" Noah tried to say.

Though due to his previous badmouthing, Jacob just dismissed his answer as another excuse. The silhouette had gone past the curtain by now, the man had sat back down on the couch. Part of Jacob did want to go but he knew that was would drive him round the bend if he didn't do this soon.

"She was just 13 when they first kissed...barely a day over 12" Jacob explained to his friend.

"That's wrong mate but do you think he's going to admit it?"

"No but I need to hear what he has to say anyway"

"I hate people like him, they are going to Hell though; just like Ryan and Aaron's dad; they will go to Hell"

"Maya was so scared of him when she took me here, she was like a different person. I'm not saying that her kissing me at 15 was right but are you surprised her head was messed up? She never once laid a finger on me, Noah; okay"

"So you admit her kissing you was wrong?"

"Yeah but she knew as well! It wasn't like she didn't know...Look, she waited until I was 16 to do anything else; it's not like she felt me up or anything, she wasn't like that"

"Doesn't matter, does it? I know you loved her but people love bad people, it's doesn't make them any less bad. Bad things happen to people all the time, doesn't give them an excuse to do the same thing"

"I know...I know! But I still love her and I can't switch off my feelings just because of what people are saying"

"I understand, alright? We know you cared about her" Noah assured him.

Jacob seemed to grasp what had happened but he still defended Maya. That wasn't going to change any time soon. Though at least he acknowledged that it was wrong, it was the first step.

...

TBC


	48. Chapter 48

Author's Note: Warning, this does include a description of abuse and it's ugly. I felt rather awkward having to write the dialogue. I am wrapping this story up soon by the way.

**Chapter Forty-Eight**

"Let's just go home" Noah suggested to Jacob.

They have been sitting across from Ethan's for a long time. Neither of them daring to make the first move. Though an opportunity arose when a young woman (not much older then them, she was twenty) came up to the house. She had two shopping bags on her person and began knocking on the door. She was called Kelly, Ethan's young girlfriend; met him four years back. She was sixteen when the relationship began, she wasn't close to her family and was in a bad rut due to drugs; in other words, she was an easy target for people like Ethan. Jacob quickly made his way over with a nervous Noah lagging behind him. Kelly looked towards the two lads in confusion.

"What?" Kelly simply asked them; still banging on the door.

Ethan eventually dragged himself to the door as he opened it. He looked at Jacob suspiciously, he knew that face. Maya's 'kiddy boyfriend' from a few weeks back when they briefly hid in the house while on the run. He was wondering what he was doing but whatever it was, it wouldn't be good.

"Get in...Put the food on the kitchen counter" Ethan spoke to Kelly. Though it wasn't a suggestion, it was an order.

Not wanting to cause herself any trouble, she did this without question. Walking past Ethan and into the kitchen; she kept the kitchen door slightly ajar so she could hear what was going on (if anything). Ethan turned his attention back to the teenaged boys, he was a bit out of shape and chubby but he could still overpower two puny teenagers. He knew that and they knew that.

"Yes?" Ethan simply asked them.

"I...I've been staying with Henrietta" Jacob nervously began.

"Oh...What has the bitch been telling you? My aunt is a bigger liar than what Maya was, like mother, like daughter those two"

The fact he was already getting defensive said a lot about his paranoia of getting caught. He was still expecting the police to come knocking round. Though Henrietta had kept her mouth shut for twenty-five years, surely she would keep it until her grave. The shame would be far too much for her.

"I read Maya's diary" Jacob informed him; still not looking him in the eye.

"I see...Well what you read was written by a teenage girl with a big imagination, none of it was true in other words but I understand you had something with Maya and would want to believe her"

"She had a baby"

"Some lad from school...Michael I believe his name was, a sixth former"

Though something in the older's man voice made him not believe him. It's like he had this story all rehearsed. It wasn't like he was telling him a story, it was like he was telling him an alibi. Though Jacob couldn't prove it, Henrietta was right; there was no truth from this man. He was a liar.

"Did she tell you about this Michael?" Jacob asked; trying to catch him out.

"Not in so many words but it was rumoured to be true and I had no reason not to believe it; look, that diary she wrote was all fantasy; I wouldn't have touched her...ever"

"Your turn or mine...that's what you said to me when she was passed out on the bed; is that when you use to do it?"

This question made the older man wince, yes; that was when he did it. His mind was saying yes but his mouth was saying no. He shook his head and went to leave however Jacob put his foot in the way to prevent the door from shutting. A nervous Noah standing by the side and wishing he were anywhere else.

"What do you want from me?" Ethan demanded to know

"The truth...she wasn't lying at all was she? You did do it!"

"No!"

This argument caught the attention of Kelly as returned to the hallway. She looked between them. They were arguing over this Maya, her name kept popping up. Ethan told her to get in the living room with Rosa. She did so with reluctance, shutting the door behind herself. The older man turned his attention back to Jacob.

"You're causing nothing but upset here" Ethan then said; his voice becoming more drained.

"I just want the truth"

"I told you the truth, nothing happened; she tried it on with me once and I rejected her..the rest was a total fabrication; Henrietta brought it because she was her daughter, alright?"

"No...I'm not having that; she was so scared when we stayed in her old bedroom, she said he use to come to her in the middle of the night; that he was you, wasn't it?"

He gave a sigh.

"I didn't do anything that she didn't invite" Ethan finally spoke; caving in.

"You messed her head up and I hate you for that...Henrietta was right about you, I know that now"

Before Ethan could do anything at all, Jacob finally left. Not taking any chances, that's he all wanted; a confession. Noah following behind him, that was too much. Though it didn't make him feel any better.

...

Henrietta had returned to the house at around 8pm, something came up and Cain left to be with his sons. Though the dinner was nice she felt, Jacob was already back by this point. He was just sitting on the couch with his legs hunched up and his suitcase packed. That confrontation with Ethan made him face up to what had happened. He still loved her but he knew it wasn't love back, he just wanted to go home. Though he felt he wanted to say goodbye to Henrietta in person first.

"What's this?" Henrietta asked him.

"I'm going home"

"I see...Well do you want me to ring you a taxi? I'll give you the money for it, don't worry" Henrietta replied.

She was glad that he was going at last for him being here had been difficult. He just gave a nod. He watched as she began to ring the local taxi service for him, telling them not to be too long for it's getting late and it's a minor going home. When that was over, she returned back to him and sat besides him.

"Thanks" Jacob simply spoke; letting a single tear fall down.

"Did you see Ethan?"

"Yeah...he pretty much just confessed; like it was nothing. I told him he messed up Maya's head because he did but that doesn't mean she had the right to mess with mine"

"That's what we been trying to tell you"

"I know...I'm not gonna lie and say I hate her because I don't; how sad is that? First girl I actually fall for and she was just using me" Jacob cried.

Henrietta gave him a small hug in response. He was so hurt and confused but he finally admitted what it was. He couldn't deny he loved her but he also couldn't deny she had abused his trust. It was just going to be so hard to let her go, he still had Maya's photograph in his bag.

"Jacob...If you take anything from me at all then please don't ruin your life before it gets started; go back to school and focus on your studies, make something of yourself" Henrietta advised.

"I will...I promise"

...

Going home felt surreal as Jacob paid the taxi and got out. His suitcase in hand, it has been months since he stayed over. He looked towards David's and noticed the living room light on with the television on. Rather nervously, he knocked on the door; he was greeted by a surprised but pleased David.

"I wanna come back" Jacob admitted to him.

Making the man look at him, he felt like he was dreaming; his son has come home. He wanted to hug him but didn't want to run before he could walk. So he just moved away from the door and let him in. Tracy had stayed over again and was equally surprised, she had no problem in hugging him meanwhile.

"Oh Jacob...we were worried you would never come back" Tracy admitted.

"I know and I'm sorry; I just needed to get away for a bit"

"Of cause and you know what, good timing; Jacob; me and your dad had just ordered a takeaway"

"Yeah; so sit down and make yourself comfortable...remember that you don't have to say or do anything you don't wanna do" David nervously started.

He was still walking on eggshells around him and he was right to do so. This was the start of them fixing their relationship.

...

TBC


	49. Chapter 49

**Chapter Forty-Nine**

Due to Jacob no longer being her concern, Henrietta had time to look at Kim Tate's case. She was invited to 'Home Farm' early next morning to discuss the whole factory business. She was greeted by Kim who led her into the living room; Graham Foster and Al Chapman sitting on the couch. She was told on the way here from Kim to expect them however it was still slightly overwhelming.

"Gentlemen...meet our legal barrister; Henrietta Stepney" Kim introduced.

Telling her to take a seat and this she did, she noticed Graham was staring her down. Like Kim, he did his homework on her. Before she could even get use to her surroundings, Kim had dropped a folder onto her lap.

"Alright...Thank you" Henrietta finally uttered; opening up the rather large folder.

Kim passing the two men a drink each before finally sitting down herself. She was just testing the waters. Henrietta was already reading the folder given to her, it was all legal proceedings and finances. The usual things but it was a bit of a chore to get through due to Kim not breaking anything up; it was all just one big document.

"How much do you own, Kim?" Henrietta then asked.

"The majority...Jai still has about 30%"

"This is going to make me popular...Though I have a duty to inform you, if he's in debt as much as these documents say he is then you can ask for his 30% through a vote among your other shareholder" Henrietta began to explain; she then looked at Al and said "Which I presume is you"

"Yes that's me" Al confirmed.

"They call it forced sales...you can both force this Jai for a sale if you're both in agreement"

"Well I am if you are" Al spoke; looking towards Kim.

"I am" Kim agreed.

That loophole was in the document and so it was their best shot. The majority can force the minority to sell their shares and in this case, that's Jai. The door soon opened as Priya soon walked in (for she does work there). She looked briefly over at Henrietta, seeing this meeting taking place.

"Wow Henrietta...you really are brazen" Priya stated.

"Excuse me Priya but we are in a business meeting...so can you shout at Henrietta later, thank you" Kim rather cheekily interrupted.

"About my family's business if you remember but yes, I will go before you think of another idea to put my family into more debt"

And with that, Priya took her leave; not wanting to give Kim an excuse to fire her. Henrietta understood but still felt angry, all the effort she put in with Jacob and she gets nothing but aggro back from the apple-cart. Though perhaps she shouldn't think about it like that since her own daughter started that trouble. Though she can't lie to herself, she helped that lad a lot and she didn't once get a thank you from them.

"I'm sorry about that, as I was saying; that's where you're at" Henrietta spoke up again.

"It's not a bad place to be at" Kim replied.

...

Spending the first night back home felt rather strange, Jacob felt like he was insulting Maya's memory despite what he said. The strong feelings would be difficult to put to one side, he couldn't just brush it under the mat. Though he had come home for he did miss it (at least the old version of it). He was sitting outside his home and felt like an outsider in his own village. He watched as Gabby happily walked with two of her friends to sixth form while Noah had started college. Meanwhile he was stuck at home with not even a single GCSE grade to his name.

"Hey...I got you a cup of tea" David started as he passed him one while standing at the front porch.

"Thanks"

"You know...it's not the end of the world, the teachers said you can retake your GCSE's; I mean...Liv did it, didn't she? So did Belle and I think Amy did it as well, you can still be who you want to be"

"Maya use to say I have potential but that was a lie as well wasn't it?"

"No! That was the only thing she didn't lie about" David assured him.

"Whatever...she picked me because I was stupid and she knew she could get me where she wanted with a few nice lies and I fell for it because I am stupid"

"Don't Jakey"

"Why not? It's the truth...you know it and I know it; so why should we pretend I got something when I got nothing? The sad thing is I'd rather be with her then not because without her, I have nothing"

"That's not true! Okay...Jacob. I know you loved her and I know it's hard to switch those feelings off but you don't have nothing, you are smart and kind, you have Liv and Noah as friends...don't go letting Maya take what you got left"

"Whatever...I'm going back inside" Jacob replied; shoving past him slightly.

...

"So yes...I am very popular right now" Henrietta sarcastically exposited.

She was sitting in the local cafe with Cain and told him all about her morning. He was only half-interested (though he was pleased to know Jai was getting trouble at his door). He wasn't a fan of Jai since he dated Charity eight years ago. He just found him an annoying individual from the get-go.

"No point in crying over split milk though... Jai just got lucky with that business; there was no skill involved" Cain insisted.

"Well Priya won't see it like that"

"Who cares? She's another one that needs a reality check. I'm glad to know Jacob has finally left though, means I can go round more often"

"When you put it like that...How are your boys by the way? I know children find separation hard"

"Don't, you're my fling Henrietta, nothing else. Though I will tell you this, me and Moira are broken up as far as everyone else is concerned, the boys don't need to worry because me and mummy dearest are still together in their eyes"

"I see...Well I'm sorry for sticking my nose in"

"The only reason I don't want to talk about it is because I might do something I regret, okay?" Cain then spoke; lowering his defenses.

"Okay...well remember what I do for a living"

"Is that a threat?"

"Just a friendly reminder"

He raised an eyebrow slightly, he just wanted an uncomplicated fling. Henrietta had no ties to anyone here and she was the type of woman men could walk over. So for now, he was alright with it. So if she wanted to push the boat out a bit, that was on her and not him; he wasn't even going to go there.

...

Liv was called over after college as she was let in the house by David. Jacob was just sitting on the couch (just looking into mid-air). He hasn't said much all day, he didn't even turn on the television or turn on the game console; he just did nothing. Being back home didn't feel like home anymore, it was just bricks and mortar. David left Liv alone with him,telling them he was going to work behind the till (as Matty was currently on his own). Liv just gave him a slight nod, sitting down on the edge of the couch.

"Hey" Liv nervously began; putting down her bag.

She got no response back at all, he didn't even look at her. Liv gave a sigh, never before has she seen him so numb, so empty.

"Do you want to play the new game I got? It might take your mind off it" Liv then suggested.

"I want nothing" Jacob solemnly replied.

"Are you thinking about Maya?"

Though the mere mention of her name made him full of anger. He just picked up the first heavy thing he could find (which in this case was the game Liv brought) and chucked it against the wall in frustration.

"Her! It's always about her! I know she used me, alright! So how about everyone stop going on and on and on!" Jacob yelled.

Liv went to put her arm around him but he didn't want to be touched as he further exclaimed..."Don't touch me!"

Making her quickly retreat as she got up from the couch and stood to the side. She just felt so sorry for him and she felt so useless. He understood what went on now and that really shook him. He felt ashamed that he ever defended her but yet, if she came back through that door; he knows he would run back in a heartbeat.

"Why did I fall in love with that?!" Jacob snapped.

"It's hard okay but you can't let it beat you"

"It already has and you know what...I don't want to be here anymore in this village, I want to move out"

...

TBC


	50. Chapter 50

**Chapter Fifty**

The next couple of days felt like a blur, Jacob was home but he may as well not be. He doesn't eat with David, doesn't watch television and stays in his bedroom for the majority of the time. He still had a couple of photographs of Maya in his bedroom (much to David and Leyla's exasperation). He even had her coat hung up like some little keepsake, it was driving them all round the bend. David felt so angry and he didn't know who to direct his anger towards now as she was no longer here. He spotted Henrietta walking with one arm locked in Cain's...

"Henrietta!" David called over; making her stop in her tracks.

David made his way over and he didn't look happy. Jacob may be back but he didn't feel like he had him back. He felt like he let Maya's mother off too lightly, he hasn't really had a proper conversation with her about it.

"David?" Henrietta answered back; unlocking herself from Cain.

"You know Jacob is still holding pictures of Maya and still has her things? He won't let go still" David explained.

He didn't know what he expected back from her really. Cain had excused himself by this point; telling her to come round later. David giving him a slight dirty look as he made his way past. Though he gave the worst look to Henrietta of cause...

"I don't know what you want me to say; I'm sorry" Henrietta managed to speak.

"You said he was getting better...he stayed over at your house for weeks and he comes back with a weird shrine...what is that about exactly?!"

"What are you trying to say? I have tried to get through to him about my daughter but he's dead set that she has done nothing wrong, Maya was exactly the same about Ethan when she was his age"

"That's another thing...you let Ethan get away with it all those years ago. What sort of woman does that?"

"Maybe a woman who was put into a corner by her daughter who threatened to run away with him if she told anyone; she was my little girl David. I had to protect her back then the way I saw fit"

"Yeah? Well you made your little girl into a right evil bitch!" David hissed.

This made Henrietta slap him much to his shock. She stood back slightly after she did it, shaking her head. Making him just scoff slightly; he knew they would only be so many insults of Maya thrown before she defended her in some way. He supposed he just wanted to see it for himself, see that she did actually care about her.

"I knew it! All this talk of you wanting to help Jacob, when really; you just wanted to salve your own conscience because you failed with your own child" David then spoke in a rather rough tone of voice.

"I did want to help him...I got him through the funeral and the first few weeks, not you!"

"Only because he clung onto ya"

"What do you want from me? I didn't make her do what she did, why is it always the parents? She was an adult and made her own grave"

This argument was overheard by Pearl as she stood a small distance away. The two were so invested in their argument that they didn't notice her. She just felt a bit sorry for Henrietta for she knows how it feels (though she wouldn't dare admit it to anyone). Being the mother of a monster is not easy as you have maternal instincts and they sometimes override morals.

"Tell me Henrietta; why did you do an open casket funeral?" David then asked.

"Because I wanted to see her one last time"

"Oh really? I bet you feel bad, don't you? Knowing your daughter killed herself when all she had to do was wait for you to snap your fingers and she would have been given a light sentence"

"Just leave me alone" Henrietta spoke with sadness.

David would never ever usually pick on a woman like this, especially a grieving one. Though Maya was dead and he was taking all his rage out on her. Seeing what his son was going through and not being able to do anything about it had made him so angry. Everything Maya did to him, he put it all on Henrietta as she was there. Simple as that; she was there and Maya was not. So all his anger at her was transferred to the mother.

"Yeah...go on; run away! I'm glad you don't have grandchildren, can you imagine?" David carried on.

"I did have grandchildren"

"One grandson, you made your 15 year old daughter give birth in a shed; no wonder that poor baby died. What with you not taking his mother to the hospital for any check ups or anything, that was your fault basically" David paused slightly.

Even seeing her in tears didn't deter him from carrying on saying everything that was on his mind. If he could see himself, he wouldn't carry on but he can't so he was just speaking and hardly thinking about what he was saying...

"The other thing is that you knew Maya was messed up in the head and instead of keeping her locked up like the animal she was, you just sent her to live with her dad...too much of a burden, was she?"

Pearl couldn't bear to witness this public slanging any longer.

"David! That's enough!" Pearl interrupted; her voice snapped him back into reality slightly.

"I'm sorry you had to hear that Pearl...I'm not saying sorry for saying it though" David insisted.

Finally taking his leave, leaving Henrietta feeling very dazed. Though she told herself she deserved it and so she was about to go too for she was not a woman who relished in other people seeing her true emotions. Besides, she doesn't think Pearl likes her either after what she said to her friend Rodney.

"Henrietta?" Pearl nervously called.

"I'm alright, really; thank you" Henrietta insisted with a forced half-smile.

Pearl was standing besides her by this point with her arms crossed.

"Do you want to come back to mine for a cup of tea? I know we don't know each other very well but I don't want to leave you like this" Pearl spoke up.

"Oh I don't know...I'm honestly fine"

"Really? I don't believe that for a second and I know it because I've been there...Everyone blaming you; people use to actually ask me why I didn't teach my son right from wrong, the worse part was they asked me if I knew his father very well; all sorts of disgusting things"

"Yes and they would ask you if you did anything to them"

"I was accused of hitting him at one point and that's why he got the wrong message...So yes, I do know what's it like. Now come for a cup of tea, I insist"

"Okay" Henrietta finally relented with a sigh.

...

David's anger didn't end with Henrietta though as he made his way upstairs. He opened up Jacob's bedroom door. He didn't even tell him what he was about to do, he just began taking anything Maya related.

"What are you doing?!" Jacob snapped.

"Getting her away from this house once and for all! You see this?" David asked rhetorically, holding up a picture of Maya, adding "It's gone!" before ripping it up right in Jacob's face.

The lad went to grab the remaining pictures but David got them first. He ripped them up too; he didn't want to be cruel but he was breadth of ideas by this point. The pieces of the ripped photographs fell onto the floor. This ended up in a rather rough scuffle as David pulled her coat from his hanger.

"Give it to me!" Jacob pleaded; almost in tears by this point.

"You don't need it!" David yelled back.

The older man left the room with it and it ended up being like a tug-of-war as Jacob tried with all his might to wrestle it back. This scrimmage didn't end in the house as David opened the door, hoping to throw it somewhere dirty or wet. Them fighting over Maya's old coat made some people stare.

"Let go!" Jacob shouted rather breathlessly.

"You let go!"

"It's mine!"

"No it isn't! You don't need it...so let go so I can throw it in the rubbish where it belongs! Right?!"

"I hate you!"

"Good...I'd rather you hate me than have this, some sort of sick reminder of her? Now let it go!"

Though from pure will-power alone, Jacob managed to grab it fully at last. David almost slipped slightly as the coat left his hand. The lad wrapped his arms around it to prevent him from trying to snatch it again. David just gave a large sigh, shaking his head at him. He just wanted all her things from their lives.

"I was thinking of going and after that, my mind is made up" Jacob announced.

"Going? Where would you go?" David demanded to know.

"To my real dad's...he's willing to let me move in with him and Talia. Because let's face it, you have messed up my life since you broke my mum and dad up"

"You spoke to Justin?"

"Yeah and he actually is willing to listen to me; I'm going to phone him up again later and tell him to come and pick me up"

This made David just give a disbelieving scoff, he knew he still had his real father's number but he didn't think he would ever go back. Maya may be dead but the rift she caused was as alive as ever. He lowered his defenses slightly, he didn't even think moving back in with Justin would be an option.

"Please Jacob...I'm so sorry, let's talk about this; I just didn't know what else to do" David spoke in a panicky voice.

"Nah...there is nothing more to talk about. Now I'm going to go in there and pack my things, my dad will pick me up soon"

"Jacob" David began however the lad really had enough this time.

He just shoved past him, still gripping tightly onto the coat. The truth was Alicia already spoke about it with him yesterday. Justin was back in the frame after all these years, he heard about what happened and blamed David. For the first time, Alicia couldn't defend him for she blamed him too. As far as they were concerned, this is what happens when Jacob is left with David and Leyla. So that was another parallel he had with Maya, she too stayed with her father after her mother and mother's boyfriend couldn't cope with what went on. History really did tend to repeat.

...

Pearl had made her and Henrietta a cup of tea meanwhile. She thanked her, Rhona was currently out (something to do with Graham Foster). So Pearl didn't mind inviting her around to the house. Besides, she gathered she could do with somebody to talk to after her run in with David.

"I was treated exactly the same as you when everyone found out about what my Frank was; they didn't half get a shock when they found out he wasn't a financial adviser" Pearl began.

He was a rapist and was living in Leeds. Pearl actually does have secret contact with him, he was still her son. Sometimes she would visit him in his flat at Leeds, if she ever went on holiday; that's where she was. He was her son so of cause she couldn't cut all ties with him like everyone else.

"Yeah? I use to wonder if Maya living was easier or harder" Henrietta replied.

"Now you know"

This just made her lose her serious posture slightly as she placed her cuppa on the table. Letting tears fall down. Pearl gave her a frown, moving besides her as she placed her arm around her. She could only imagine how hard it is to not be allowed to grieve properly for your child.

"I just felt like I lost her again...I already lost her the moment I found out what she was and now I feel like it's happened again" Henrietta confessed; wiping away the rest of her tears.

"When I found out what Frank did, I didn't want to believe it. I kept making up excuses in my head because I thought...not my little boy, he wouldn't do that. I brought him up right, when I visit him; I look at him and I try to hate him but I can't"

"Yeah...I can't hate her despite everything; I felt guilty for even crying at her funeral"

More tears came down her cheeks as she thought of all the childhood memories. Oh, how did it come to this? Pearl understood, the days of innocence were the good days. Pearl wishes she could have that version of her son back; not this one. Both of the women were now rather teary-eyed.

"I have to lie when I visit my own son; I pretend I'm on holiday and I feel bad every time I do it" Pearl admitted.

"Yeah; it's like their childhood didn't happen; I look back on Maya's childhood and it's like another person"

"I know...I'm the same with my Frank; he was such a sweet little boy and I wonder what went wrong; was it my fault? He erm...he raped a neighbor of mine and I felt in the moment I found out that my whole world shattered; everything I done as a mother was for nothing. I just didn't understand why he became that"

"Well at least you did everything for him...I sometimes feel like if I put Maya's abuser in prison, she would have understood that it was wrong"

"You can't think like that; many people go through bad things and thankfully, not many of them go down the same path"

"What is your son like now?"

"Well...he has his own flat and I do visit him a few times a year, I did once question him about why he did it and if it was my fault but he gets rather angry when I bring it up so I stopped doing that now"

"Girlfriend?"

"Not what I know of and a part of me wants him to have a normal life but another part of me thinks, why should he? Though I'm still his mother and I want to feel proud of him, when he told me he got a job; I felt happy for him and prayed that this is it...he's finally being a normal person"

"The only decent thing Maya ever did was get married to Liam...I remember being at the wedding and hoping that was it, she had overcome Ethan and everything else; I still have the wedding photograph"

"Frank never got married...he had two children but I don't see them often"

"I just wish I could turn back the clock and start again" Henrietta spoke.

Going into a fit of tears again and Pearl was upset herself, talking about their children brought out every emotion they had. The door unlocked as Rhona had returned from her little cafe date with Graham (though it wasn't much of a date). She walked in to see the two older women in tears.

"Something I missed?" Rhona asked Pearl.

"No! Ignore us old biddies" Pearl joked; wiping away her tears.

"Sorry...It was my fault, we got talking about old times and we were just reminiscing" Henrietta quickly added.

Rhona crossed her arms with an unconvinced look. Though she did have an idea so she chose not to push it. Pearl was grateful for that as nobody even knew she was still in contact with Frank, she told Henrietta because the woman understood. Nobody else had any real idea of what it was like.

"Okay Pearl; well you know you can speak to me" Rhona assured her.

"Will do...honestly Rhona, it's old lady stuff. You're far too young to get it" Pearl insisted with another forced laugh.

"Right? Well thanks for making me feel like a teenager again...See ya later"

The women watched her until she was out of sight and back out the door. They looked at each other again.

"Goodness me; we may as well call this the meeting of shame" Pearl remarked.

"Even better...the pool of second-hand guilt"

"Ooh! That's a good name"

This made Henrietta laugh slightly and Pearl now laughed too. They felt rather silly, what a sight they must have looked like to Rhona. Pearl gave her new companion another much needed hug.

...

TBC


	51. Chapter 51

**Chapter Fifty-One**

Justin Gallagher arrived in Emmerdale in his car with his wife Talia. They had no children in the seven years they have been together. So when the opportunity of his son moving back in with him came up; Justin jumped at the chance. He just wished it had been in better circumstances. His ex-wife Alicia was waiting for him outside 'The Woolpack', she knew he was coming. He got out his car with Talia...

"Alicia" Justin called while walking over towards her.

He didn't look happy, she was the one who left him here to go swanning off to Portugal. He now knew everything, how this Maya (or David's girlfriend as he and Talia describe her) had manipulated Jacob from the age of fifteen. They sure kept that from him until the last minute didn't they?

"I don't want to argue with you, I'm just as angry with this as you are" Alicia told him firmly.

"Really? I'm not saying I'm the best dad in the world but at least I stayed in the country, I didn't leave him with the bitch Leyla to go gallivanting around Portugal and even still...Leyla then went off to Greece or wherever it was" Justin exposited.

"Yeah and I'm sorry about that and I'm not saying I've been a great parent but you haven't exactly been around either"

"Only because you, Leyla and David refused me contact!"

"Yeah...Justin has been trying so hard to get into contact with Jacob, he's his real dad" Talia intervened.

Justin had sent Jacob cards every birthday and Christmas along with money. Though he has hardly been pushing it, he never once went to court over it. Now Jacob has rang him to ask if he could move in with him, he and Talia have been doing a bit of revisionist history. Though Alicia didn't wish to argue because she's not been present either.

"Shut up Talia...this has nothing to do with you" Alicia hissed.

"Don't talk to her like that!" Justin snapped.

"Well she shouldn't stick her oar her...Look, Justin; Jacob is not in a good way right now; he thinks this Maya was his girlfriend"

"Yeah I know and that's another thing, who the Hell was Maya? David sure does know how to pick 'em doesn't he? I swear only five minutes ago he was married to Tracy or whatever her name was"

"I don't know; it's all been too fast; well he's waiting for you at David's...You got a spare bedroom?"

"Yeah we have"

Alicia gave a sigh as she led him towards David's house. This was it then, Jacob was going to Leeds with Justin and Talia. He actually almost went there with them in 2012 and after everything, Alicia wishes he had. She might not be their biggest fan but if he went, this whole sordid business wouldn't have took place.

...

Henrietta and Liv were asked to come to the house, Jacob having rang Henrietta and texted Liv. He wanted to say goodbye to them as well, Tracy already being at the house. They were invited into the now rather crowded house. David felt rather pathetic, he and Justin have been giving each other daggers since he arrived. The couch was filled up while the lad in question was upstairs packing his things. Justin looked towards Henrietta and gave her a slight look of confusion.

"Maya's mum? Where were you during this?" Justin asked her; not even asking her for her proper name.

"Just at home; I only met David after it was over" Henrietta nervously replied.

"None of us knew until it was too late" Liv spoke up.

The man just nodded, he understood; he didn't like it but he understood it. This abuse was kept behind closed doors and pulled curtains. Maya was his teacher for many years, she first met him when he was just a twelve year old child; though nothing went on until he was fifteen. Even still, the thought occurred that she had picked him out. He was always praising her, even before she became 'David's girlfriend'.

"And how long was she teaching him?" Justin then asked.

"About three years" Liv answered him.

"Disgusting!"

"We know...okay; we know" Leyla told him; feeling ashamed.

"Nothing went on until last year" David further explained.

Though every time he opened his mouth, Justin just wanted to punch him. He blamed him a lot, he brought that woman into his son's life. David had brought him for all these years and this is the best he could do? Tracy had her arm around him for comfort, she defended David; it wasn't his doing.

"And how do you know that?! Nothing went on? You don't know when it started really, your girlfriend wasn't going to admit when she cheated on ya" Justin hissed.

The fact he called Maya 'his girlfriend' made him feel dirty. Though he wasn't lying, Maya was his girlfriend and he had to live with that. Though he knew that it only started last year, Jacob didn't change until he was fifteen. David knows that he was happy before 2018, he wasn't abused before the age of fifteen.

"I just know Justin" David tried to assure him.

"Well I will speak to Jacob about it once he's settled down at mine...there's a nice college near my house; he can go there and do his GCSE's" Justin replied.

Turning his attention back to Leyla and Alicia, his wife Talia holding onto his hand. Justin was trying to think what to ask next. The door opened again and this time it was Pollard, the house was becoming rather packed for this sudden exit. Despite the amount of people in there, nobody was saying much.

"Justin" Eric simply grunted; pulling up a chair in the only available space (which was next to Leyla).

"So how long will he stay?" Leyla asked Justin.

"As long as he wants" Justin answered firmly.

Henrietta remembered the day Maya left to go to her father's, she didn't get quite this much fanfare. Which made her think Jacob was going to be okay, he had family and friends who loved and cared about him. The fact his dad actually came to pick him up as well; he wasn't forced to walk with his things packed in a suitcase. That was something.

"I can't believe he's going" Leyla spoke up with a sad tone of voice.

"Well now you know how it feels; I'm sure he felt the same when you went to Greece" Justin spoke to her in a bitter way.

"Oh shut up...You think you're super dad all of a sudden when you barely saw him for about 7 years!" Tracy spoke up..

"And who the Hell are you?! I think your girlfriends care a bit too much about Jacob" Justin hissed; looking back towards David.

"I wasn't just David's girlfriend...I was his wife!" Tracy reminded the man.

"Until he dumped you for some other woman. Except this woman turned out to like feeling up kids! It was only a matter of time though as the women David gets to choose from become less and less as he slept with half of the women in Hotten!"

"Oh my God...everyone shut up!" Alicia finally shouted.

"Yeah calm down, Justin" Talia softly spoke.

Making him give a nod but he was only calming down for Jacob's sake.

...

Making his way downstairs, Jacob had his suitcase; he laid eyes on his real dad for the first time in years. He did hear them having a bit of domestic downstairs but that was expected, he wasn't surprised. His dad Justin came up to greet him as he gave him a hug...

"I'm sorry I wasn't there, son" Justin spoke; keeping a tight hold of him.

He really was sorry for giving him up was his biggest regret in live. He and Alicia brought him up for nine years, it wasn't like he was never there. It just got messy after he divorced Alicia and after the truth came out about Leyla and him sleeping together. He finally let him go so he could say goodbye.

"Can you wait outside for me?" Jacob asked him.

"Yeah of cause...pass me your suitcase and I'll bring the car up" Justin answered.

Jacob let go of the suitcase and let him take this, confirming that he really did intend on going with him. For all his important things (including Maya's coat) was in there. He watched his father and Talia leave. David just felt pushed out; he looked to Jacob as a son. He's been his dad in everything but name these last couple of years. This was not suppose to happen, Jacob though felt he needed to go.

"Okay well I'm going now" Jacob announced; barely looking David and Leyla in the eye.

"It's not too late to change your mind" David told him.

"Why would I change my mind? After the way you behaved together...I'm just sorry we had to leave on bad terms"

"I just flipped, I didn't know what else to do"

Though the lad just scoffed, walking over towards Henrietta and Liv. He did ask for them to come. Liv looked generally sad as his leaving, she was already going to likely lose Robert to prison. Now Jacob was on his way out; the two friends just hugged. They would still keep in contact via phone and social media but it wasn't the same as seeing each other face to face; not at all.

"Take care of yourself" Liv simply told him.

"I will and you know you can visit, it's only Hotten"

"Yeah I know but it's just with Robert and everything, I didn't think I would have to say bye to you too"

"I am sorry for everything Liv; you deserved better"

"So did you"

Though he just gave a sigh, still not wanting to even think about it on those terms. He gave Henrietta a quick hug next. She has helped him a lot these last few weeks despite who she was. He did appreciate her letting him stay at her home for those weeks after Maya's death, it helped him come to terms with some things.

"Thank you Henrietta; I'm sorry I was a bad house-guest" Jacob spoke.

"You weren't" Henrietta assured him.

"Thanks anyway and I do want to still ring ya if that's okay?"

"Of cause it's okay"

He gave her a slight nod, retreating to Tracy next. She was the other person in the room he had no problem with then. She gave him a rather sad hug, things should never have came to this.

"Keep in touch" Tracy told the lad.

"Of cause I will...Besides, I might come back; I don't know yet"

The next few minutes consisted of more hugs and goodbye (except Leyla). He still didn't want to touch her and that broke her heart. He just seemed to have some sort of resentment for her that didn't seem to be going away right now. Making his way out, Justin waiting outside his car.

"Come on then" Justin told him.

The lad got in the back and looked towards the small crowd seeing him off. Leyla only just holding off her tears. Jacob gave everyone a small wave, Eric standing with David and Tracy with a sad look on his face. Justin gave Alicia one last look before reversing the car and they were on their way out.

"You ready?" Justin simply asked his son.

"As I'll ever be" Jacob told him.

Making him drive out further, the crowd getting smaller and smaller. Soon enough, the village would just be another memory. Jacob did feel sad but he just didn't feel like he had any reason to stay. Everything that happened there was too much for him and moving back in with his dad felt right.

...

TBC


	52. Chapter 52

Author's Note: I'm going to carry this story on to be honest. As it's much better written than my 'Bundle of Chaos' one and I just feel like people were liking it more. So this story pretty much rolls on from where we left of.

**Chapter Fifty-Two**

The house felt rather empty due to Jacob leaving. He did get a text around two hours later from Jacob, telling him that he, Justin and Talia arrived there safe and sound. Though that was it and that's all he expected for a while. Tracy passed him a cup of tea with a sad look on her face, poor David felt like he lost so much. He thanked her for it, taking one small sip before placing it onto the table. She gave him a small pout before wrapping her arms around him...

"I'm so sorry David" Tracy told him; gently caressing the back of his head with her fingers.

"It's alright, I pushed him out" David insisted.

Tracy pulled apart, still with one arm wrapped around him. She just looked at him as if she was telling him to snap out of his self-pity. That's what she felt like saying to him at least but she didn't..."How about we go to the pub and have a nice meal?" Tracy suggested.

"Sounds good...I should apologise to Henrietta as well, I was pretty harsh with her and I shouldn't have been"

"Isn't she having a fling with Cain Dingle?"

"All the more reason to apologise"

This made Tracy laugh slightly and he laughed too. It was the little things in life that sometimes made people snap out of total despair. With a small kiss on his lips, she excused herself. Saying she had to go to the bathroom, David replying in jest that he will think of the perfect apology in the meantime to stop Cain kicking his head in.

"It better be pitch perfect...Nobody puts Cain's women in corners apart from Cain himself" Tracy teased.

With one last look of amusement, Tracy made her way upstairs towards the bathroom. David checking his phone when she was gone, he had to let Jacob text him in his own sweet time. He was already mad so there was no need to drag it out even more, Justin might be the one to get through to him anyway. Though what Henrietta told him about how Maya went to live with her father at the same age made him rather worried (though Jacob was a good kid, he wouldn't going to go down a bad path). Jacob was brought up to be respectful and kind, that's what David was holding onto.

...

The couple in question were sitting in 'The Woolpack' pub, Charity glaring them both down. Her fiancée Vanessa just rolling her eyes at her doing this. It was hardly the crime of the century, Cain was just having a fling with the first woman who would have him. It wasn't anything to stare at, she would have thought Charity was use to this by now; he was a stickler for this exact sort of thing after all. How long did it take for him to sleep with Charity herself for example? After he and Moira broke up the last time? A few weeks maybe.

"Take a picture Charity" Vanessa interrupted; making her gasp slightly.

"Babe!" Charity groaned.

"What? You were looking at them for so long...Making me think that you want Cain for yourself or something"

"Oh don't be silly!"

"I know, I'm only messing...Seriously though, pack it in"

"You pack it in then! Making stupid comments!" Charity hissed.

This just made her roll her eyes again as she gave her a gentle pat on the shoulder. Cain briefly looking up at his ex-girlfriend. Giving her a sarcastic grin to add to her annoyance, she would be quite happy to give him the bird if they weren't kids around. Henrietta just taking small sips from her wine. She had explained to him about her small run in with David (which he wasn't too fussed about).

"He's a loser" Cain simply remarked to her; taking a long swig from his pint.

"I had a nice chat with Pearl though"

"Oh? Kim Tate and Pearl Ladderbanks in the same week? Now there's a stark contrast, seriously though Ettie, if David has any more hissy fits then let me know"

This made her slightly surprised, she didn't expect him to call her 'Ettie'. A nickname only used by her ex-husband John previously. Though Cain seemed to have taken a liking to calling her it too now. She can't be too surprised though for her full name is a bit of a mouthful, her other ex-husband called her 'Henri'. Which she use to hate as that was a boy's name and sounded like one too.

"I'm sure he won't do it again" Henrietta tried to reassure him.

"I'm more interested in your chats with Kim to be honest...Keep me updated, yeah?"

"I will do"

Charity glaring at them even more now as she overheard Kim's name. Though her gaze soon went elsewhere as the pub door swung open. Tracy and David giggling as they entered the pub, David briefly looking over at Henrietta and Cain's table. The two were back together and it was plain as day to the rest of the village. Tracy's ex-boyfriend Billy Fletcher giving her a small nod, he was quite happy with Dawn at the moment so he wasn't fussed. If it made her happy then so be it.

"Wine bottle please!" Tracy spoke in a sing-song voice; her sister Vanessa giving her a small smile.

"Yeah and I will have a cider please" David joined in.

He told Tracy he will get them a table (however he also wanted to have a quick word with Henrietta). As soon as Cain saw him, he glared him down. He didn't have nothing against David per se, it was just that his face annoyed him. The two men had nothing in common and so they just mildly annoyed one another (nothing major). They just didn't talk and would likely never have talked if not for this.

"Hey...I just wanted to say I'm sorry" David then spoke; keeping his eye on Henrietta.

"That's okay, it's an emotional time" Henrietta replied with her usual understanding.

"I know but it doesn't excuse what I said...Especially about your grandson Alexander, I'm very sorry for that"

The mere mention of his name put her mood down slightly.

"You done now?" Cain hissed at him.

"Yeah...Once again, I'm sorry" David repeated.

Shrinking away for Cain's icy glare did intimidate him. He gave a look of sarcastic panicky look to Tracy, slumping down on the opposite side of her. He was glad that was over quickly, he was even more glad that Henrietta accepted his apology for he did generally feel bad for what he said. Vanessa looking between them all as she returned from the back with a wine bottle for her sister.

"You two back together?" Vanessa questioned her sister and David.

After a brief pause and hardly able to contain her joy, she just held onto David's hand and exclaimed..."Yes!" with a small giggle, she was acting like a schoolgirl getting with her crush. Though she was happy again.

"Okay well don't mess her about this time, David" Vanessa warned him.

"I won't, I'm lucky to have her" David spoke.

"Too right you are. Okay well you're a big girl Tracy so I will leave you two to it"

With one last exchange of understanding between Vanessa and David. Tracy gave another small giggle, pouring wine into her glass. Charity being far too preoccupied with Cain Dingle to notice her future sister-in-law's news. Not like would care much anyway, the woman just kept looking at him.

"How's the Cain Dingle show?" Vanessa asked her.

"I'm not interested in Cain" Charity insisted.

Finally averting her eyes away from him and onto Vanessa. With one last sigh of defeat, Vanessa slumped away into the living room. Chas holding Eve in her arms, she looked so happy and content; both mother and daughter did in fact. It was much nicer then watching Charity giving Cain daggers anyway. Feeling rather like a goldfish by this point, Cain looked back towards Charity.

"You gagging for me or what?" Cain finally snapped.

"Not after where you been sweetheart"

This sly dig just made him in an even worse mood as he finished his drink. He looked towards Henrietta and said "Come on...Let's go elsewhere"

Not feeling comfortable herself, she just nodded as she stood up. Putting her coat back on (a pleated one just like what her daughter use to wear). She really did look like a slighter older version of her, very much so. She just followed Cain outside, David watching them leave before turning his attention back to Tracy.

"I don't know what women see in Cain" David admitted.

"Neither do I and I'm a woman so yeah...Can't help ya"

"Life is very confusing"

"You alright?"

"Yeah...I mean I'm not but Justin might be able to talk some sense into him, he's not been around for a few years but he brought him up for nine years, you know? I can't begrudge him for that"

"Jacob's been through a tough time; some proper time away might do him some good. When he comes back-"

"If he comes back"

"No...When he comes back, he will be a changed lad and it will be for the better"

"I hope you're right"

Tracy gently grabbed onto his hand again. Finally saying..."I know I'm right" however she had doubt in her own mind sadly.

...

TBC


	53. Chapter 53

Author's Note: Just a warning, this chapter does include a flashback with mentions of abuse. Also Emmerdale introduced Maya's mother in the real show and it seems we have different ideas on what her mother would be like. Oh well, rolling on.

**Chapter Fifty-Three**

"So tell me son, when did it all start?" Justin questioned.

He managed to get him to sit down to discuss Maya. Though already, Jacob could sense this conversation wasn't going to go the way either one wanted. Exhausted of discussing the topic was an understatement. With his legs hunched up by this point, he looked just behind his father. Though Justin didn't notice his subtle turn of direction, Jacob wasn't going to look in his eyes and say this with conviction. He knew not to deny it for that ship has long sailed (and was now firmly anchored in the opposite direction). Though at the same time, he didn't wish to label or for anyone else to label her as a paedophile. That word he hates so much, he can take them calling her a liar, a manipulator, a homewrecker but not that. Never that (though that's what she was).

"It didn't start for real until after my 16th birthday" Jacob insisted; he always went back to that.

She didn't have sex with him until he was sixteen, he was holding onto that as if that would absolve her of everything. Though he was lying to himself by this point because it hurt him to think otherwise. A dead 'girlfriend' was bad enough he thought, he didn't wish to make their memories ugly too.

"Was she your first?" Justin managed to ask despite his obvious disgust.

"No, Gabby was"

He answered with such giddiness too. For he was content to slander Gabby's name or any other girl's name. Never Maya's name though.

"Gabby's the same age as you?"

Jacob just nodded.

"Well that's alright then, that's normal...You and Maya however, not normal" Justin began to say.

Thinking he was the first to try and attempt this. Just like the adults before him, he thought 'Bingo! I got him!'. Though he would soon learn that Jacob's answer to that was to just to go further into denial. Getting rather exhausted of this stage too, the lad just slumped further down in his chair.

"Good chat" Jacob spoke with no emotion.

His father just looking at him with a sad expression on his face. Good chat? That's all he had to say for himself. Going round in circles was an understatement by this point, he wasn't even going around in circles; he was going around in just one repeated circle. Though this was all new to Justin and he wanted to understand the bigger picture. Though he wasn't getting anywhere.

"I should have been there" Justin muttered to himself.

"And where were you?" Jacob asked with bitterness. Changing the subject quickly.

"I was trying to see you for years, Your mum, Leyla and David made it very difficult for me; I sent you cards every birthday and every Christmas...Did you get them?"

"No"

"Well there you see...They probably binned them the moment they came through the post, I was thinking about you all the time"

"If you wanted to see me that much; why didn't you fight for custody?"

"I did! But your mum and David won the case and I was pushed aside like I was nothing. I brought you up for nine years Jacob; I saw your first steps, your first word and everything else...The biggest mistake I made was letting Leyla come between me and your mum"

"Leyla ruins everything"

"Tell me about it...And let tell you another thing, this Maya wouldn't have laid a finger on you if I was there; I can sense people like that from a mile off"

"Don't talk about her like that" Jacob suddenly spoke in a defensive manner.

"Who? Leyla?"

"No, I mean Maya"

"Okay son, if that's what you want...I got you a place in the local college by the way, you can redo your GCSE's there and start again"

Justin seemed to be doing everything a million miles per hour. Though he wasted over seven years doing nothing.

...

Elsewhere, Henrietta have returned to an empty house. Cain was a bit of light relief and nothing more. Being in that house alone was too miserable, so she put on some old home videos to try and ignore the pain. So all you could hear in the terrace house was the sounds of people from 1992 in late November. She was watching some old clips of her daughter Maya Stepney when she was a mere child of thirteen, her 13th birthday. The day where Henrietta truly believed she lost her. She changed after that day. John manned the camera that year. His drinking only got worse from then on...

_The faint sound of the radio playing 'Heartbeat' by Nick Berry could be overheard in the background. John began filming everyone at Maya's 13th birthday party much to their annoyance. Henrietta seemed much happier as she had her arm draped around her second and last husband (they were still married at this point). A more sprightly looking Rosa was walking about in the background, reading all the cards. Waving her hand in John's direction as if she was telling him to shoo..._

_"I could make this into a summer blockbuster and you will miss your chance to star in it" John joked._

_"I will take my chances" Rosa replied back._

_Making him turn the camera back onto his ex-wife and her husband. He gave John a quick nod. It was a rather carefree looking scene and it was truly the last happy day Henrietta remembers spending with her family. Apart from maybe Liam's wedding to Maya (though that was overshadowed by many things). So no, Maya's 13th birthday was truly the last happy moment she remembered. _

Henrietta was almost sobbing by this point while watching the video, she wondered why she put it on.

_"And there's the birthday girl...You having a good time, Maya?" John asked._

_"Yes! I got so many new tapes to listen to! Billy Ray Cyrus is obviously the best though" Maya expressed._

_She looked and sounded so different, she really was like a different person as a child. Nobody would have guessed in 1992 how she would have turned out. She was currently sat with four tapes and a Walkman. Her other gifts included a book on 'The Queen Mother' and a pair of white trainers._

_"Achy breaky heart is not real music!" John teased._

_"Yeah well all you had to listen to was jazz when you were my age"_

_"Oi! Just because you're a teenager now, don't go giving me cheek"_

_The mood was still carefree, even when Ethan walked into frame. For he hasn't yet done what he planned to do yet. He was seventeen by this point and came in wearing his leather jacket, smoking __as well._

_"Put that out when you're in here!" John scolded._

_"Yes put that out" Rosa chimed in._

_Making the lad just give a sigh as he wandered back out, putting his cigarette out and chucking it in the bin. Ethan soon coming back; looking towards Maya as he did so, the young girl just looking through her new book. History was always an interest so she was enjoying looking at the old photographs from the Edwardian times and roaring twenties. All seemed alright._

_"Why don't I take Maya out for a bit and we can try the Walkman out for speed" Ethan quickly spoke up._

_"Oh daddy, can I?!" Maya chipped in._

_"Well I don't see the harm; take your coat then and be back in about an hour...We got you another surprise"_

_"A birthday cake isn't a surprise" _

_"Oi! What have I told you about giving me cheek? Go on, be back soon"_

_And with that, Maya departed the room and was never the same again. The tape stopped a bit._

Bursting into tears again by this point, Henrietta kept replaying the scene over and over. That may as been the moment Maya died in her eyes. She wishes she could just go back and tell her no, she can't go out with Ethan to try that stupid new Walkman! He did something awful to her while they were out, she just knew he did. That glint in his eye. Maya really did learn from the worse when she got older, didn't she? Henrietta didn't want to but she watched further on, she didn't see the signs then but now she does.

_The tape cut to the moment Maya returned from her walk with Ethan. The lad went straight to the bathroom, telling everyone he was getting a shower for he fell in mud. Everyone just laughed about it. In hindsight though, it was obvious he hasn't fallen in mud. He was just trying to wash away the shame. For he still had some back then (he however got worse after he "forced himself over it"). As if he had suddenly learned how to not feel guilty over doing evil things. Thirteen year old Maya came into the living room however she no longer looked happy._

_"Good time?" a younger Henrietta asked her daughter; walking over with slight concern._

_The girl had a small rip in her skirt which once again, nobody took much notice. They thought she must have ripped it while playing. Though her mother asked her regardless as she questioned..."What happened to your skirt?"_

_"I caught it on something" Maya replied in an almost whisper; was that a good enough lie she thought._

_John has caught this on film and thought nothing of it until years later. Now he can no longer bring himself to watch this particular film. The truth was Ethan had raped her that day, he never took her out. He did the crime in the shed, just telling her to listen to her music and close her eyes while he 'did something'. His exact words being "Listen to your tapes, close your eyes and let me do something". After it was done, they just sat still for a while before he took her back inside._

_"Oh you silly girl...Anyway, close your eyes and and listen" Henrietta spoke._

_Though she didn't want to close her eyes again, nor did she want to listen. So she shook her head nervously. Making her father think she was just being cheeky again. As he gave a laugh, still filming. Thinking she was being a typical teenager as he teased..._

_"You're right! You're too old for birthday cakes now; let's take it away!"_

_"Don't tease her, John" Henrietta chimed in._

_"Close your eyes princess"_

_With her still refusing to do this, Henrietta just put her hands over her eyes as a last resort. Making them all give another laugh. Rosa bringing out birthday cake at last as they all sang 'Happy Birthday to You'. Henrietta taking her hands away at the end, Maya only just barely able to blow out the candles._

_"Wey! There we go!" John cheered._

_Something seemed off however to Henrietta's second husband. The man giving a nervous smile as he watched them having to force Maya to slice a bit of her cake. She was perfectly alright before so he called John over once she sliced the cake. Mainly to double check with him._

_"Maya seems a bit down" he commented to him._

_"She's just being a typical teenager" John insisted._

_With a slight shrug, the man caved in and agreed. Not pressing him any further. John would surely see if his daughter was truly upset. Sadly though, this presumption wasn't correct and everyone seemed to not notice her sudden mood change until it was too late. The camera cut off again._

Henrietta still in tears as it ended, watching that again wasn't a good idea. Maya seemed so much happier before Ethan came onto the scene. He just took away her childhood like it was nothing on that day. Maybe Maya felt it no longer mattered years later because it didn't stop her ruining Damian and Jacob's teenage years. Though it still hurt Henrietta a lot to watch the tape, the before and after was plain as day in hindsight.

...

Leyla was standing outside her door with a cup of tea, she needed to get some fresh air. Jacob was ignoring her calls still. Her mood didn't get much better as she noticed Tracy with her arm locked in David's, she looked so happy. Leyla did know they were back together but seeing it in the flesh felt like another kick to the ego. She didn't want David for herself so it wasn't that, she just supposed she was jealous that he was moving on. Quite quickly too for Maya has only been dead for five months. Though at least Tracy was an ex-girlfriend and not some stranger. So much for their kiss a couple months ago being 'a mistake' for it clearly was what they both wanted deep down.

"Hiya!" Tracy called over with a small wave; she just got a small nod back from her friend.

David still keeping his arm firmly around her. It was like he wanted everyone to see he had a normal girlfriend again. Leyla wondered if he only went back to Tracy as an attempt to try and erase the last few months. For he has barely mentioned Maya since he found out, it wasn't a surprise but it was telling. Nobody expects him to talk about his "ex-girlfriend" as if she was normal but they expected more nonetheless. Even Liam had shown more emotion then him (and he barely got on with her before the truth came out).

"Hi...You two having a nice time?" Leyla simply asked.

"Yeah, we just had some grub at the pub" Tracy paused slightly before quickly adding..."Don't tell them I called it grub!"

"What is this?"

"What's what?"

"This pretend act you two got going on...I mean, you two were all over each other before and now you're suddenly back together and in love?"

Tracy looked insulted at this while David just shook his head. He knew that she could see through his act. Nevertheless, he didn't want her to talk about their reunion in that manner. Tracy was his ex-wife, she wasn't just a smokescreen. Though the key word being 'Just', for she was someone he cared about but yes, she was also a smokescreen.

"Excuse me?!" Tracy managed to blurt out.

"Come on Tracy...He was going to marry Maya a few months ago, I doubt if she was normal then he would have gone back to you" Leyla dared to comment.

"Are you for real?! How dare you put that on me!" David hissed.

"She's just jealous, aren't you Leyla? I mean, me and David have never stopped loving each other...Things just got in the way and you know what? We don't have to explain ourselves to you!" Tracy argued.

"And you're just deluded" Leyla argued back.

"Deluded?! I'll show you deluded!"

She was about to slap her friend however she felt David quickly grab her arm. Making her retreat back slightly with a sigh. Knowing there was no point in arguing for she has made up her mind; Tracy just warned her..."You just stop thinking you have a right to say anything about David and what he feels for I'm with him, not you!"

"You can have him Tracy, I'm not going to mope over it" Leyla replied.

Quickly making her way back inside and shutting the door. David giving a sigh as he wrapped his arms around Tracy. Giving her small kisses on her neck however she just pushed him off slightly. Telling him they may as well go back inside. Though what Leyla said clearly bothered her. Was she really just some sort of drug to make him feel normal again? If that was true then it would break her heart and she doesn't even think she could be his friend again after that .

"You know I love you" David told her as they walked into his cottage.

"Yeah I know...Leyla doesn't know what she's talking about" Tracy insisted. Trying to pretend that didn't just happen.

Though now it was out there; she couldn't unthink it.

...

TBC


	54. Chapter 54

**Chapter Fifty-Four**

Laying in bed together for the first time in about a year and a quarter felt strange. Tracy could hardly sleep due to all her thoughts going round and round in her head. They didn't have sex that night but they were sharing a bed. Tracy was well aware that she was the first woman to sleep next to David since Maya. David was sleeping like a log while she was just laid there, wide awake. Not really feeling comfortable, Tracy quietly got up from the bed. Taking her two pillows from the bed. Tiptoeing towards the Ottoman in front of the bed and taking out a blanket from inside it. Slowly opening the door before making her way downstairs, laying on the couch and wrapping the blanket around her. For she would rather be there right now then in David's bed. Didn't take long for the emptiness of the room to encompass her as she felt fresh tears coming down her cheeks. She couldn't really explain it, even to herself but something was missing. She still loves David so much but she didn't feel like he loved her back (at least not like before). If it wasn't Maya, it would have been somebody else. She tried so hard to push those repressed emotions aside, even when Leyla was spelling it out. Things have changed in the last year and a quarter and it changed for the worse. She had to face facts, she and David could never be together again. Too much has happened. Which was very difficult for her to think about for she really does love him but sometimes love isn't enough. Then she had to deal with the loss of her father Frank (and her aunt Tracy a bit before that). Everything has just been crushed and she didn't know what to do about it.

...

The following day had come, Henrietta was called in once again by her new client Kim. She was just grateful for the distraction. Once again, Home Farm was the chosen place to conduct their business. Al being the only man there this time round, Graham has well and truly been cut from any business deals. As soon as Kim gave her the needed documents in regarding to the shareholders and their new business venture (which in this case is an outdoor pursuit centre); she got to work. Writing down the costs and whatnot, trying to figure out how to erase Jai and his family from the business (for it's what Kim wants).

"You seem tired" Kim spoke up at last to her.

"What? Oh no...I'm just concentrating" Henrietta insisted.

She was hardly going to admit she's been up all night watching home videos. Al just giving a slight wink to Kim as if to say 'she's definitely tired'. Though work ethics was never their strong pursuit, as long as the work got done. So they let her carry on, Kim remarking to her that they will be back once she's done. So both of them left her to own devices and she just carried on writing what needs be. Though the two did have another motive for leaving the room as Kim led him into her kitchen.

"I'm thinking of taking her out with us tonight...See what's she like in a non-professional setting. Besides, I need some new blood to mess about with" Kim explained to him a quiet tone.

"Really?"

"Yes...I will just tell her she can bring a friend"

"What friends? She hasn't got any friends"

"Cain Dingle"

"Ah! Now it all makes sense, you want another pop at Cain Dingle now's he and Moira have broken up? That is really something, Kim"

"Can't blame a girl for trying. Anyway, let's hope she can get this deal done quickly"

...

"Tracy?" David called in confusion as he came down the stairs.

He didn't understand why she wasn't next to him when he woke up. Tracy heard him calling her name as she forced herself up from the couch. She was planning on letting him down gently, knowing he was not in a good state as it was. Though it was going to hurt her very much to do so. Giving him a small smile, she got up to greet him however he noticed something was off right away.

"Why did you sleep come down here?" David questioned her.

"Erm...I was tossing and turning so much; I didn't want to wake you"

Though that weak excuse was very weak. Not even an idiot would believe it or accept it. David just giving a sigh as he made his way into the kitchen, trying to figure out what was up. Leyla's words must have got to her. He turned back around to face her as he asked her briefly...

"Is this because of what Leyla said last night?"

"Maybe but she's right isn't she? I love you so much David and I can't go through it again" Tracy began.

"Go through what?"

"This relationship"

"Oh...Do you find me that repulsive now?"

"No I don't! Please don't put words into my mouth, I don't want to lose our friendship over this, David. I don't think I'm what you need right now, you just need to take sometime for yourself and if you do figure out I'm what you want...You know where I am"

"That's just an excuse isn't it? You are what I want Tracy...Did I not make myself clear or something?"

"You might think it now but you're grieving; whether you like or not, you are grieving for the woman you thought Maya was"

"No I'm not! I hate her and whenever I think about her; I feel disgust and hatred"

"Yes I know you do...You do feel disgust because of what she was and what she did but Leyla was right. If she didn't turn out to be that, you wouldn't have left her. You were going to propose for God's sake"

"Until I found out the truth!"

"Exactly! Until you found out the truth...I'm sorry David but I don't want to be with somebody who is just using me to make themselves feel better"

This comment just made David shake his head. Though he knew she was telling the truth, he watched her take her handbag and put on her coat. Quickly making her way outside because she didn't want him to see her cry. David was left inside alone as he just finally broke down on the floor. He's been holding it in for so long. (for Jacob was more important and he been through much worse). Though when Maya died, David went to the mortuary to identify her body and he was secretly scarred by it. For her face was messed up and her legs were broken to pieces, they looked like mannequin legs almost. He actually was given some of her things to take back, he still had her ring in his bedroom; laying there in his wardrobe collecting dust. David hated her but he missed the woman he thought she was, that kind caring teacher who wouldn't hurt a fly. She had manipulated him too but obviously on a much smaller scale. And he couldn't shake the feeling that the baby she died with could still have been his, he was hurting in secret.

...

"So yes, bring a friend and meet me in the pub later" Kim spoke to Henrietta.

Feeling like a meal out would be quite nice, she agreed. Besides her new client was quite wealthy and would no doubt pick a very fancy restaurant. Though unbeknown to Kim, she was going to bring Pearl and not Cain. She didn't think she doing anything wrong by asking her (though she was the wrong person).

"I will do, it's very kind of you to offer" Henrietta replied.

"Yes well I'm full of kindness"

This comment make Al smirk in the background slightly.

...

TBC


	55. Chapter 55

**Chapter Fifty-Five**

Kim was with Al in the pub a few hours later, just waiting while sharing a wine bottle between each other. She really was expecting Henrietta to bring Cain (after all, he was her only friend as far as she knew; it was bound to happen). She was dressed up slightly for they were going to a rather nice bar in Hotten. Al has been there before so he knew what to expect, it was just a bar that sold expensive wine. More time have passed and the door opened, Pearl's loud voice could be heard talking about how she hasn't worn her pearl necklace for a long time as she entered with Henrietta, both of them slightly more dressed up than usual.

"I haven't been out for a long time either as it happens!" Pearl remarked. Kim just staring at them both like they were aliens from outer space.

Al almost burst into laughter, that was the funniest thing; to see Kim Tate look so disappointed. Pearl sorting out her white scarf in the meantime, barely noticing the glaring in her direction. Henrietta just sitting down opposite Kim. What was the problem now she thought.

"Henrietta...When I said bring a friend, I meant a male friend" Kim spoke to her in a quiet tone.

"Oh"

"Yes...Oh" Kim paused slightly before looking up at Pearl and stating..."You know Pearl, I don't think you're going to be allowed in"

"Nonsense! These are my best clothes and I got my pearl necklace on...Don't worry, I won't breathe a word to Rhona about you because that's what you're worried about isn't it?" Pearl began.

Well that was another reason Kim thought to herself. Though she was mostly just annoyed by her presence as a whole. Though she was hardly going to make a fuss about it, no; it wasn't worth it. So she just leaned back and took another sip of her wine, some of the villagers looking over and smirking.

"I don't think you're going to be up for it Pearl, there's no bingo or anything" Kim further exclaimed.

"I will be alright" Pearl answered back.

"You're a lot older than us though"

"Listen to me Kim, I am quite capable of going to a wine bar for a few hours...As long as I get a taxi back"

"A taxi back? Now that's really pushing it" Kim mumbled.

Taking another sip from her wine, this was going to be a long few hours. She had no time to listen to what Pearl had to say. Henrietta just giving them both a smile, she was fine with them not getting along. Kim was only her client (while Pearl was somebody she could talk to). Them not getting along didn't affect her.

"Well we can all be civil" Henrietta managed to speak up.

"Did they teach you that in lawyer school?" Pearl asked her.

"Yes"

Kim gave another long sigh. A very long few hours indeed.

...

Another night out was planning to take place meanwhile. Though this one wasn't going to be filled with awkward small talk. David was planning to go on the pull, he just wanted to get having sex out of his system. For Maya was the last woman he had sex with and he felt dirty because of it. So he didn't really care what woman he picked up, he just wanted a one-night stand. Tracy stating that she couldn't do it again made him decide this, he just smothered himself in aftershave. He made his way into the pub as well, he was going to get a few drinks and then get the bus. Kim, Al, Henrietta and Pearl were planning on going soon for they had ordered a taxi by this point. David walked over to Henrietta when he spotted her, she just gave him a slight nod.

"Where you all going? Anywhere exciting?" David asked; only half-interested.

"A wine bar" Henrietta nervously answered.

Hoping her daughter's ex-boyfriend wouldn't make a scene. The man though just laughed, he was already slightly drunk. He held onto the side of the chairs she and Pearl were sat on for some balance. He would regret this tomorrow, they had no doubt about that. He always did have to have one bad drunken stupor after something bad took place. People will never forget him wearing what would have been Leyla's wedding dress after their first proper break-up in 2011.

"Oh great...I should come!" David exclaimed.

"I don't think you should do that, David" Henrietta replied.

"Oh come on, it be a laugh...Pearl wants me to come, don't you?!"

She for once was rather speechless as she just gave a nervous chuckle. So the man turned his attention to Kim as he moved his hand to her chair. Making the woman look towards him as she asked in a slightly amused tone,

"Yes?"

"I should come with you and we can have a laugh! Go on Kim, you're always up for a bit of fun you" David slurred.

"Well I would try anything once...but you are drunk David and so you should go home" Kim told him firmly.

"Fine! Be like that...I'm going to play the field elsewhere"

And with that, the man left the pub before anyone could stop him.

...

The next ten odd hours felt like a blur to David, he did go to a nightclub in the end. He just remembered this black-haired woman and not much afterwards. It was just like a blackout, he woke up and found himself lying next to a woman. Though to his surprise, he was in his own bed. He must have invited her back to his place and just forgotten. The banging on his front door made the woman next to him finally wake up, he didn't know who she was. She was just some random woman he picked up. They did have sex but he barely remembered it. Though he knew he did it (but it didn't make him feel better, he just felt worse). Though at least Maya was no longer the last woman he thought to himself, the banging on the front door carried on.

"Answer it" came the muffled demand from the woman.

With a slight confused look on his face and a banging headache to boot. David got up, putting on his clothes quickly. Opening his bedroom door and making his way downstairs, he found Tracy there.

"David! I been worried about you!" Tracy exclaimed.

"Sorry?"

"You didn't answer my texts and Pearl said something about you being drunk in the pub last night"

"Sorry" David repeated.

Tracy giving him a sad look, she really did regret what she said the other day. For what Leyla said just got to her. She panicked and that resulted in her quick U-turn however once again, David took that as meaning 'Go away'. Though the woman he slept with this time was truly a one night stand.

"It's okay...Why don't I make us a cup of tea? We can discuss things properly this time" Tracy suggested.

About to walk over to the kitchen however David quickly shouted.."No!", making her look at him with slight confusion. Tracy gave a slight laugh as she stated...

"It's just a cup of tea"

"I know but things-"

Almost on point, the woman from upstairs came downstairs. She did in fact have black hair, she looked in her early forties and was dressed in some short purple dress. Tracy just gave a slight scoff as she watched her put on her high heels. Not bad looking at all, rather slim looking. The woman just looking over at them as she finally said...

"Bye David"

"Bye" David managed to reply.

She gave him a small smile before making her way out the house; she knew his name then however he didn't recall hers. Something like Amanda maybe. David felt so ashamed. When the stranger was gone, Tracy turned back towards David. This confirmed to her that she made the right choice, it felt like déjà vu all over again though. They have been here before and it was exhausting by this point, he didn't even wait a day from her rejection.

"Wow...You never learn, do ya? It took you even less time this time!" Tracy yelled. Hitting him across his back with her handbag.

Storming out the house and slamming his door shut. That was the last time she would ever give him a chance. The woman was still outside she noticed, she had one heel pressed against David's stone fence while she rooted through her handbag. That was only a one night stand on her behalf as well. Tracy just looked at her and shook her head, making her way home across the road.

...

"He's not even worth it" Leyla stated to Tracy.

The two have patched things up quite quickly. She told her all about David's one night stand and how much of a mug she felt. Of cause they understood he was hurting over Maya but even before that, he jumped from one woman to another. Tracy just giving a slight nod, she was never going back there.

"I just thought things would be different this time...I know I shouldn't have said those things but I didn't think he would have sex with somebody else the day after. Not even a day...I'm so stupid!" Tracy lamented.

"I don't know what's going through his head at the minute but he's not cut out for a relationship right now, not a proper one anyway"

"Maybe I shouldn't have been so hard on him cause I still love him, I wish I didn't but I do" Tracy cried.

Leyla giving her friend a much needed hug. It was obvious for months that Tracy had feelings for him but he didn't feel the same anymore. He proved it many times in the past by cheating on her with Leyla and Maya. Then moving on so quickly afterwards, he wasn't hurting then either so he couldn't use that as an excuse. Their relationship was pretty much over now. She doesn't even think she can be close friends with him again, their friendship was another thing Maya had damaged in her wake.

"I know you do but you got to move on" Leyla reminded her (as if she didn't know).

"I tried to with Billy and Pete but it didn't feel the same you know...Don't worry though, I won't be going back to David now; not ever"

"David has always been unable to keep it in his pants; maybe this will be his wake-up call though"

"Fat chance! He will find some other woman tonight I bet"

Alicia came downstairs by this point as she overheard this. David has messed up again then, he had a talent for it. His ex-girlfriends were all in agreement that he was not worth going back to now. They felt a bit sorry for Priya for she was stuck with him for life because of Amba. Cruel as it was, he was no longer exactly a man the women of the village would clamber for anymore.

"He needs to sort himself out" Alicia spoke up with a sigh.

"Slight understatement! Seriously Tracy, don't cry over him" Leyla spoke.

Still with one arm around her for comfort.

...

TBC


	56. Chapter 56

Author's Note: Just a quick note, I am building up to something and the flashbacks to Maya's childhood will make more sense once I've written it. So I was wondering how to write them in and still keep the current present day storyline rolling on. In the end, I decided to write down the flashbacks away from the present day. So this chapter and Chapter Fifty-Seven will be just parts of Maya's childhood.

**Chapter Fifty-Six**

_Flashback_

_16th November 1992_

The year was 1992 and it was the day after Maya's 13th birthday. A Monday in this case. Thirteen year old Maya came downstairs in her school uniform (and her hair was up in a bobble for once). Her mother Henrietta in the kitchen making breakfast while her husband and Maya's step-father sat at the table in a smartly dressed suit. He was a maths teacher in another high school, Maya was always thankful it wasn't hers. For the child ( as she was back then) had no problem with him, it just wasn't exactly something she wanted. What child wants their step-father as a teacher in their school? The man was currently smothering his toast with butter. Henrietta placing a plate of two pieces of toast in front of Maya when she noticed she had come down at one. She wasn't her usual happy self, what happened yesterday in the shed naturally affected her. Though she didn't tell anyone until 1994 and that was only because she was sort of forced into it. Her step-father offering her the butter but she just shook her head. Making him grumble "Fine", before laying on more butter onto his toast as if it was going out of fashion.

"Paul!" Henrietta reprimanded to the man (for he was using up all the butter!).

Paul was his name. Paul Clark. He had married Henrietta not longer after her divorce from John in 1990 when Maya was eleven. Which didn't really bother her for her father still came round regularly and she spent most weekends at his house. Besides; Paul was quite friendly and he always helped her with her maths homework if she was struggling. Her homelife was quite normal until yesterday.

"Henri!" Paul shouted back in jest; giving a little chuckle afterwards.

"Paul Gabriel Clark...You are in so much trouble" Henrietta teased. Using his full name (his mother did sort of put the name Gabriel in there as a small joke, due to a famous actor being called Clark Gabriel).

Maya began to make a move during this, she barely touched her toast. She just wanted some fresh air. She hated sitting there and seeing them act all normal while all she could think about was Ethan and what he did to her. Henrietta looked over at her daughter again as she crossed her arms...

"Don't think you're going without getting some breakfast" Henrietta spoke up.

"I feel sick" Maya insisted.

Making her mother give a slight snigger, oldest trick in the book wasn't it? She really didn't take much notice of her sudden mood swings. Which in retrospect, she knows she should have took more notice of but she just put it down to hormones at the time. Maya was only thirteen and she didn't have any physical scars or bruises to suggest anything took place yesterday.

"You been reading fashion magazines again, Maya? Because let me tell you...those models are way too thin. Now sit back down and eat your breakfast" Henrietta told her firmly.

With a look of defeat, she slumped back down and began eating the toast. No, that wasn't it. Though she didn't want to tell her mother that. After finally getting through her breakfast, she got up again. Taking her schoolbag from the side and making her way out the door without even so much of a goodbye. Making her way to school however some minutes later, her seventeen year old cousin Ethan was standing and waiting. He knew her path to school by now, he stood in his usual leather jacket. Maya seen him and felt her heart beat quicker, she was now afraid of him.

"Maya" Ethan began as he stood in her way; purposefully blocking her path.

Even at seventeen, he was quite large. Not obese but he was slightly overweight and he was quite tall. His hair was shaved and he looked older, Maya looked tiny in comparison. Ethan took this to his advantage. He didn't really have many friends so he preyed on young weak schoolgirls. He was messed up in the head, that much was clear. Henrietta felt so stupid for missing the signs for he gave out many red flags. Though she just didn't want to believe her nephew could do such evil things.

"I got to go to school" Maya nervously replied; going to walk past him however he grabbed onto her arm.

"Wait! Listen, you haven't said anything about yesterday have you?" Ethan asked.

Like all people like him, he was only bothered about saving his own skin. Back then he had a shred of guilt but that soon changed. He got some weird kick out of it, even more so when his aunt Henrietta treated him the same way she always did. It was like he was untouchable or something.

"No" Maya assured him with a sigh; no she hasn't told anybody.

Though she wants to so badly. Though she was afraid that if she told, things would only get worse. She was thinking it would break up the family if they were to find out, her father John would beat him up for starters. The teenage didn't wish for that to happen, she just wanted things to go back to how they were. Though the damage has been done and things can never be the same again.

"Good girl...You know what happened stays between us, right? If anyone was to find out about this, we would both get in trouble" Ethan insisted. Making out she would get in trouble too.

"I don't want to get you in trouble"

"Same! So it stays between us...Now have a good day at school, go on"

...

_24th December 1992_

Like every Christmas Eve, the Stepney family spent it at Rosa's. She had the largest dining room and thus special occasions were spent there. Maya use to really enjoy it there but she no longer did, Ethan lived there as well so that's why. The weather was very cold that day, frost was all over England. Therefore when Ethan suggested 'another walk', which was his code to go into the shed; Maya's parents said no. This made him angry for he couldn't get his sick little fix that day. He was just hanging out in the living room while thirteen year old Maya was watching the 1985 movie 'Santa Clause' which the BBC was currently broadcasting. Some of the adults in the household were helping with the dinner in the kitchen. John setting the table in the dining room.

"Stupid you are...We could have been together right now but oh no, you would rather stay inside and watch stupid movies" Ethan hissed.

"It wasn't my fault, daddy was the one who said no" Maya spoke in a shaky tone of voice.

"Yeah and you look real torn up about it! Seriously, you need to grow up. I thought you were more mature but you're not! I just wanted to spend some time with you"

"I'm sorry"

After a quick look backwards, Ethan grabbed onto her hand and dug his fingernails into her arm. Making her cry out slightly however this just made him dig deeper, the girl didn't understand as she managed to say..."You're hurting me"

"Good!" Ethan shouted.

He wouldn't stop, even when she tried to get up. His fingernails digging deeper, he really did begin to get a kick out of it. He enjoyed seeing her in pain, made him feel bigger. Ethan was abusive in every way. Though thankfully his sick little act was cut short as Maya's step-father Paul walked into the living room. He actually noticed what he was doing for he didn't ungrip himself from her quick enough.

"What are you doing?" Paul asked the young man.

"Just a bit of fun" Ethan insisted.

"It doesn't look like Maya's having fun"

This made Ethan look towards her as he urged her to keep up the pretence. So with a small nod, the girl just remarked..."It's just a game"

"See! Now get back in the kitchen...you're not even a real member of this family" Ethan hissed.

He was clearly in a mood and didn't care who knew it. Paul just scoffed as he walked in closer, he wasn't going to let that toerag tell him what to do. He doesn't understand why Henrietta doesn't scold the lad more often. The truth was that because his mother (and her sister) abandoned him as a baby, the woman gave him too much leeway to act how he wanted. Though Paul wasn't having that, he was seventeen years old now and needed to stop being treated as if he was some messed up little boy. No, he was an awful young man. That's what he was.

"You don't talk to me like that! And you don't go digging your fingernails into little girl's arms because you feel a bit sad!" Paul yelled.

"Little girl?! You wouldn't say that if you seen her in school, always flirting with the boys from her class. She's thirteen going on twenty-one!" Ethan dared to remark.

He got up by this point to face the older man.

"You want to argue with me? She's thirteen...I don't care what you think about her, you don't treat her or anybody else like this!" Paul further exclaimed.

This argument got the attention of the others in the household. John being the first one in of cause as he made his way there. Wondering what they were having an argument about, Henrietta and Rosa not far behind. They asked him what had happened and this panicked Ethan slightly as he went to leave however Paul rough handled him to prevent him from leaving. He wanted him to face up to things.

"I just walked in and found Ethan digging his fingernails into Maya's arm" Paul announced to the small crowd.

"That isn't what happened! I told him already...We were playing a game!" Ethan maintained.

Maya burst into tears suddenly as she ran past them all and made her way upstairs. She hated having to listen to it. John just looking between them with an angry look on his face, this was suppose to be a nice family evening. Like Henrietta, he was way too soft on Ethan. Which they would both later regret immensely. Why didn't they see what was going on right there and then?

"They are like brother and sister Paul, I hardly think he would do it on purpose" John spoke up.

"He dug his fingernails into her skin! Am I the only one sane in here?!" Paul snapped in disbelief.

"That wasn't my intention, I gently grabbed onto her arm and my nails must have just pressed against her skin. Maya's upset now because Paul is making a mountain out of a molehill" Ethan attempted to explain.

He was a good liar for sure. His version of events seemed general enough but John excused himself regardless. Making his way upstairs, hearing the faint sound of the argument downstairs continuing. Maya was in the spare bedroom in tears, her father walking in made her gasp slightly. For a second, she thought it be him again. Though he would only do that at night time. So deep down, she knew it wouldn't be him...

"Something you want to tell us?" John asked her; sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Nothing" Maya quietly spoke.

"You sure?"

"Yes daddy! I'm fine, I'm absolutely fine! Now just get out and leave me alone!" Maya shouted.

This just made him give a slight tut as he left the room. Shutting the door behind himself as he did so. Maya still crying into her pillow, nobody ever questions why. The resentment started quite early on. They just put her bad attitude down to being a typical teenager (while Ethan's strange behaviour was put down to abandonment issues). Paul was the only one who seemed to question it all, he moved to Australia with his real daughter a few years later. Henrietta always partly blamed Maya for his leaving. Though of cause she wasn't to blame back then.

...

_6th April 1993_

The abusive relationship between Ethan and Maya was in full swing. She was currently spending time at her great-aunt Rosa's. Laying in her bed no longer made her feel warm and cosy, it made her feel nervous. Ethan would sometimes come into her bedroom in the middle of the night (as she would go on to tell Jacob) and do things he shouldn't do. Even pretending to be asleep didn't discourage him, in fact the sick bastard seemed to prefer it. Hence him making that 'your turn or mine?' "joke" decades later. If she was obviously awake, Ethan would just tell her to be quiet. Her mother actually had began to question why her thighs and neck had scars (for he was very rough with her). She never told the truth, she was just being "clumsy" she would tell her mother. Tonight however the girl felt too exhausted to face that again. So she quietly got out of bed and tiptoed to her great-aunt's bedroom, creaking the door open. Rosa still slept upstairs at this point as the woman turned on her bedroom lamp and asked...

"Maya? What it is?"

"Can I sleep in here tonight?" Maya nervously asked (this should have been a red flag too). She was practically crying out for help.

Though her great-aunt was half-asleep and could barely think straight, let alone think about the reason why. So she just gave a nod, making the girl come in as she shut the door. Getting on the far side of the bed, Rosa turning her lamp back off. Closing her eyes again and going to sleep, Maya doing the same. For she felt safe enough in there with somebody else, Ethan wouldn't be able to get to her there.

_7th April 1993_

The following morning came and the sun shone through the curtains. Rosa looking to her side to see her great-niece still fast asleep. Now she was no longer sleepy and was thus more aware of her surroundings, the woman did finally question Maya's motives. She was a tad bit old to be afraid of the dark, thirteen was usually the age where children would be too embarrassed to do things they use to do. So what was this all about? The woman shook the girl until she was awake. Making the teenager gasp as she opened her eyes, she gripped tightly onto the covers. For a second, she thought it was him. Ethan really has damaged her and it was beyond repair, what she did in later life proved that.

"What?" Maya asked in a panicky tone; her heart beating very quickly.

"I was just seeing if you were alright. Why are you so touchy, petal?"

"Sorry...Bad dream"

"Is that why you came to my room last night? Because you had a bad dream? I don't believe that, you're thirteen years old"

"I can still have bad dreams"

"Maya. You stopped getting into my bed by aged three"

"So?"

"So tell me the real reason. Maya, I'm really worried about you. You use to love staying over at mine and now you try and make excuses. Now you're getting into my bed at goodness knows what hour, what's wrong?"

She shook her head in response, her great-aunt had put her on the spot. Tears came down her cheeks for she couldn't think of a lie. Why couldn't she just say something? Anything! Though nothing seemed to come, she just got upset. Ethan was heard walking out of his bedroom by this point, his footsteps on the landing. He was aware that Maya spent the night in his great-grandmother's bedroom. All you could hear now was him laughing on the landing, making his way downstairs soon after and departing the house.

"Nothing is wrong...I have to go to school" Maya managed to blurt out.

"Is this about a boy?"

"No"

"Then what? Your mother has said you been crying in your room and writing in your diary at silly hours in the morning. We want to know what's going on, please. We can't help you if we don't know what's wrong" Rosa tried to reason with her.

"It's just some people at school, that's all"

"Are they bullying you?"

"Yeah"

Though of cause these bullies at school didn't exist. She would make Jacob use this same excuse decades later. These non-existent bullies would explain the bruises and her mood being down all the time. The adults in the family believed her because why would she make it up? Rosa just giving her a nod, she was thinking how that explains everything. That was the problem sorted.

_26th May 1993_

Maya returned home from what felt like a long day at school, she was keen to just come in and relax. Though much to her dismay, she walked in to find her mother sitting at the dining room table with some young boy. This was the ten year old George that Henrietta would later tell Leyla, Tracy (and the others) about decades later. As soon as she noticed her daughter, she excused herself. Telling George to just relax while she spoke to her daughter, he was at her home for emergency accommodation. That was a common theme as she would later describe to them also. Maya just crossed her arms when her mother approached her.

"I got a call from work, the poor boy needs somewhere to stay while his father is under investigation" Henrietta explained.

"Yeah, I can see that"

"Nobody else has any space at the moment so he's coming to stay here for a little bit. He's called George and is aged ten, he doesn't have any other issues as far as I know...You should be safe but I'm going to lock your bedroom door anyway so make sure you don't drink anything after nine o clock"

"Great" Maya spoke with sarcasm.

"He's a very nervous little boy but he's very creative. So come and meet him Maya, make him feel more at home" Henrietta urged.

That was another thing that made Maya into a bitter woman. Her mother would see all the signs and red flags with the children she took him in, she would help them. Though not her, it was like she was blind to her problems. Maybe it was because she was so preoccupied with other people's children and their problems that she thought her own didn't have any. Maya was brought up right, she didn't have any problems she thought. That would all change in the following year (which was the year of Alexander's birth).

"George...This is my daughter Maya, she's just got back in from school" Henrietta began. Her voice sounding more energetic.

The little boy just giving her a nervous half-smile. Like her mother, Maya changed her expression. Her mother leading her to the living room table as Henrietta sat back down next to George while Maya sat on the opposite side of her mother. This George of cause was thankfully not abused, he was just confused and grieving for his mother. Though they didn't know this at the time.

"Why don't you two pick a film to watch together? I'm going to cook us all a lovely dinner and you two can watch a film" Henrietta further spoke; she had to do all the talking it seemed.

"Yeah come on...My mum's got to cook" Maya finally spoke.

The boy nervously following her into the living room. She bent down to look at the movies and told him to pick one. Maya was only thirteen at this point of cause, the child's face lit up for the first time he got here. As he knelt besides her and began to look through the videos, he went for the movie 'Hook' in the end. Maya telling him to sit down then while she put it on, Henrietta giving a slight smile.

"He's got better taste then your step-father" Henrietta teased (for he watched nothing but James Bond movies).

"Yeah I guess" Maya replied.

Placing the video into the player before sitting on the far end of the couch. Henrietta giving one last glance before she moved into the kitchen to make said dinner. That is what would always happen when she would bring in a child, she would tell Maya to either play with them or watch a movie with them. Abused and neglected children were her only playmates as a child, her mother's temporary foster children made up for her lack of siblings.

...

Some time had passed and dinner was had. Henrietta having put George to bed by nine, the foster children spent time in the spare bedroom. Like she told them all, if he needed her then just knock on her bedroom door (or come downstairs if she was still awake). So the boy was in the spare bedroom by this point. Maya coming down the stairs (knowing the coast was clear) as she sat besides her mother on the couch. Seeing that little boy made her want to tell the truth about what had happened to her. So with a slight hesitation, Maya nervously spoke out...

"Mother"

"What it is?" Henrietta asked her; not realising how upset she was.

The girl actually cuddled up to her for the first time in months as she rested her head on her mother's lap. Letting tears come down, she felt her mother combing her fingers through her unruly curly hair as Henrietta said with a confused laugh..."What's this? Why are you crying?"

"I should have told you this months ago but I was so scared" Maya began.

"It can't be that bad, whatever it is"

"I'm just scared if I tell you then it will cause trouble for everyone, I don't want anybody to get hurt"

"Has somebody hurt you?"

"I brought it on myself-"

Just as she was about to go into further detail (for she did blame herself). A small voice upstairs was heard calling for Henrietta. The little boy had woken up and sounded afraid. Which really did make the older woman torn as she quickly said to Maya..."I got to go up and see him, tell me later please"

"Just forget it" Maya replied; removing herself from the couch.

"Maya...Tell me later"

"I said forget it!" Maya snapped.

Storming upstairs and going into her bedroom, slamming her door soon after. Henrietta giving a large sigh. Muttering insults about herself under her breath for that sounded so important, her daughter was generally going to tell her the truth then. Though like always, she had to put the needs of another child before her own. She wasn't to blame of cause for Maya becoming what she was but it did explain her attitude for sure. Henrietta going upstairs, giving Maya's bedroom door a quick glance. Before retreating to the foster child's room as she always did.

...

TBC


	57. Chapter 57

**Chapter Fifty-Seven**

_4th February 1994_

Now fourteen years old and truly deluded into thinking what she and Ethan had was normal, she no longer had any intention of telling her family the truth. Today was a normal school day, Maya was with her best friend Stacey (full name Stacey Evans) in the high school hall. A sixth former (named Michael Browse) walked over, he was currently helping the girls with their first proper history project. He was a good student and was thus chosen to help by the teachers as he sat opposite them.

"Okay girls...So here we have Alexander the Great's biography" Michael began.

This was what Maya was studying at the time (and hence where her son's name came from). Michael being the young man who got the blame for her pregnancy and that stuck with him for life as Ethan never got caught. He was seventeen going on eighteen, Maya would fall pregnant just two weeks after his tutoring started (thus why people presumed it was him). He was at the wrong place at the wrong time.

"Alexander the Great did so much conquering! I mean, this project is going to take ages with the countries alone" Stacey complained.

"Well perhaps we could just buy a map and circle where he conquered" Maya spoke up.

"Good idea!"

Michael giving a slight laugh in response at the girls chatter. Stacey picked up the biography as she flipped through the pages. Maya meanwhile had begun to write down some of the key facts from the book's blurb. Some of the other girls from their class soon joining the table, making it rather crowded.

"You two are such geeks!" one of the girls teased; making Stacey playfully hit said girl on the back with her book.

"Girls...We are having a private session" Michael spoke up.

"But you're not a teacher, Michael" one of the girls chimed in.

"No but I'm hoping to be one and this is like a taster session for me so please remove yourselves"

This made the girls laugh out loud again as they all repeated "Please remove yourselves" to themselves while giggling. One of the girls speaking up..."Fine, we don't want to intrude on specky four-eyes and Shirley Temple's study session"

"I give you specky four-eyes in a minute you toddler!" Stacey hissed.

"Toddler? Oh, I am hurt" the same girl replied in jest.

"Girls" Michael spoke up again.

Making them all look between each other again before the same girl finally remarked "Okay but only because you said so Michael...Bye, bye" and they finally departed. Stacey giving one last insult back as she shouted at them...

"If Maya is Shirley Temple then that makes you Veruca Salt!"

She just got a laugh back, Stacey clearing her throat as she finally looked back towards Michael. Sorting our her glasses and looking back down upon her work as if that never happened. Maya keeping quiet throughout the whole thing, she rarely spoke back. Hence Stacey defending her and speaking up for her.

"Okay girls, so today is just going to be about learning the basic facts about Alexander the Great and obviously we will go into more details about certain topics within the main topic" Michael began to explain.

"Yes, Sir" Stacey teased.

"It's so strange being on the other end...I'm grateful for you being my lab rats"

Stacey giving a fake gasp in jest as she spoke..."Michael, don't call us rats; that's so rude you know"

This made him give another laugh, he seemed to notice Maya was awfully quiet. He did feel sorry for her. He didn't really know what was going on but he did notice something was off about the girl. Though he just presumed she was shy maybe, he never seen her talk with anyone besides Stacey really.

...

_12th June 1994_

Maya was now five months pregnant. She was sick a lot lately, her stomach was also getting bigger. Though she was only fourteen! So her mother didn't want to believe it but the signs were obvious as she pulled her to one side. Making sure Paul was not in the way while she asked her daughter a serious question. She has hidden it quite well until recently, she wore big jumpers and whatnot but it couldn't be hidden anymore. Henrietta was disgusted when she realised what she must be hiding. She was just a child after all...

"Maya, I want to ask you a question and I want the God's honest truth...Are you pregnant?"

This made the schoolgirl widen her eyes. She went to leave for she was so scared, this would change everything. They would begin to ask questions about who the father is and when it started. Ethan was nineteen years old by this point, he would be sent to prison (and rightfully so) for this. He knew this and thus he tried many things, even went as far as making the schoolgirl smoke (as a sick attempt of causing a miscarriage) but it didn't work. She was still pregnant.

"No" Maya managed to speak out however she couldn't look her mother in the eye.

"I said don't lie to me...Don't lie to me! And you immediately lie to me. You have been sick every morning and your stomach has gotten bigger. I know the signs when I see them, so I will ask you again; are you pregnant?"

She just gave the smallest nod, making her mother well up. Henrietta felt like such a failure as a mother. As far as she knew, Maya have never had a boyfriend. Let alone having had sex, how did she keep this from them? Rosa also always made sure she knew who she had in the house, she never had a boy round there either.

"Who is the father?" Henrietta then asked.

"I don't know" Maya lied.

Though this constant vague sounding talk made her angry. This was not a game. As Henrietta just shook her head, of cause she knew who the father was. She was fourteen! She was hardly going to be sleeping around was she? As she turned around from her for a few moments, trying to brace herself. Though as soon as she laid eyes on her again, she couldn't control her emotions.

"Of cause you know who the father is you stupid girl! You haven't slept with multiple boys have you? Or maybe you have, I don't know...I don't know who you are these days!" Henrietta yelled in frustration.

"I haven't slept with a boy" Maya began.

Her mother didn't catch onto her meaning straight away. She was meant to say, it was a man she slept with; not a boy. Henrietta however was too angry and upset to understand her true meaning however as she further shouted; full of disbelief..."So this is an immaculate conception is it?!"

"No"

"Quit being vague Maya and just tell me who the father is!"

"He's older than me and he said if I tell you, he will get in trouble. I don't want to get him in trouble"

"What?! How much older? A year? What?"

"Not many years at all, only four"

Four years, Henrietta did the maths very quickly. Maya would be fifteen this coming November making this so-called boy a 19 year old young man. When she realized this was a man (nineteen is still young but it's not a child). The father isn't a child, he's a young man. Maya is only fourteen years old. Henrietta let more tears fall down when she came to this realization.

"Oh Maya...Oh no! Please tell me it's not true!" Henrietta cried; barely able to talk sense.

"He didn't mean to get me pregnant"

"I'm going to kill him...You tell me where he lives and I will kill him myself!"

"It wasn't his fault mother, please! I was to blame too, he didn't force me into it or anything!" Maya pleaded.

She didn't understand the concept that she was too young to consent. It wasn't about whether she 'wanted it or not'. Barely able to control her emotions, Henrietta just wrapped her arms around Maya as she forced the girl into a tight hug. For she felt like she hasn't protected her and she just wanted to hug her. Only pulling apart as she felt Maya ungripping herself.

"Tell me who the father is, please" Henrietta begged again.

"You will just hurt him though"

"If you don't tell me, I will ring the police and let them deal with this. In fact I'm doing it right now" Henrietta warned.

As the woman went into her living room and went towards the house telephone. Though as soon as she picked it up, ready to dial the police. Maya grabbed the telephone from her and a small struggle between them took place; Maya sobbing by this point as she further pleaded..."Please don't!"

"Let go of the telephone! The police need to get this man arrested!"

"He hasn't done anything wrong!"

"Yes he has! You're just a child! Now let me ring the police, all you have to do is give them a name and nothing else!"

"No!"

"Maya...Stop it!"

"It's Ethan alright! It's Ethan" Maya finally admitted; letting go.

This made her mother let go also. The house telephone falling onto the floor, Henrietta just put her hand over her mouth. Not Ethan. Her own nephew did this? Now she knew Maya was telling the truth for she wouldn't tell such a sick little lie, even she doesn't have that in her. The woman just stayed silent.

"You're cousins...You're related" Henrietta managed to utter.

"I know and I'm sorry but we fell in love, we didn't mean to but we liked each other for ages. We tried to stop it but it just happened, it was my 13th birthday and I tried to kiss him first. He said no at first but then he kissed me back and things just happened"

"It's been going on that long?"

"Yeah...Which just proves how much we love each other"

Henrietta shaking her head in pure disbelief and disgust at what she was hearing. It explained so much, her constant mood swings and her constant crying. All this time, Ethan's been the problem. She wished it didn't make sense but it did, Henrietta was so tempted to go round right now and drag him by the neck for doing this. If she saw him right now though, she wouldn't be able to stop herself from causing him damage. He has abused her little girl for nearly three years.

"It's not love" Henrietta tried to tell her.

"Yeah it is...I know it shouldn't have happened because we are cousins but we are not the first, are we?"

"Oh Maya...I can't" Henrietta paused.

She almost broke down into sobs, only stopping herself because her daughter needed her to be strong. How could this has gone under her nose? Not just hers but John and Rosa didn't notice it either. Paul had tried to tell them something was wrong with the lad and they just didn't believe him, Henrietta didn't believe him. How stupid she now felt.

"I'm sorry" Maya spoke.

"Don't say sorry...You have done nothing wrong. It's all on him"

"He hasn't done anything wrong either. You can't put the entire blame on him, it takes two mother"

"It only takes one to rape though"

"What?"

"What he did to you was rape"

This blunt remark just made Maya stand by. Barely able to take in what she said. The girl just panicked again and quickly ran up the stairs into her bedroom. Leaving her mother downstairs as the woman finally let out a cry. This made her feel beyond sad and useless, how could Maya not understand?

...

_13th June 1994_

Henrietta barely slept throughout the entire night. Her husband Paul noticed she barely spoke since yesterday. The woman was trying to cook breakfast but her mind was clearly a million miles away from the kitchen. For she cracked an egg just besides the cup and gave a slight tut afterwards. Maya was currently upstairs, her mother having rang the school to tell them she was "sick". Paul going into work as always, he watched his wife for a little bit before asking...

"What's going on, Henri?"

"Nothing...Can you just stay here with Maya? I need to pop out somewhere. I don't know when I will be back"

"I got to go to work soon" Paul reminded her.

"Fine then, I will call John"

This was rather strange, since when did she ring her ex-husband for anything? That man was a waste of space drunk (that's what Paul described him as anyway). He would likely still be hungover in bed right now for he surely had another bender last night. Maybe it was flag day or something, he would find any excuse to go on a bender. Even if it was just to celebrate a friend of a friend of a friend's birthday!

"Your Maya's John?" Paul asked in disbelief.

"Yes! My Maya's John...Look I'm sorry but I need somebody to stay with her and if you're not willing to then I will have to call him won't I?!"

"Hey, hey...What's wrong?" Paul questioned.

Getting up from his seat very quickly, he felt her wrap her arms around him with tears coming down her cheeks. She kept muttering..."I just don't want to leave my little girl alone in the house again". Paul was very confused, he didn't even know she was pregnant yet. So this came out of nowhere. He just uttered...

"Henri, I want to know what's going on"

"Maya is pregnant"

"She's just a kid"

"Yes I know but the father isn't...It's Ethan, he did it"

This made the man step back slightly, Maya wasn't even his real daughter but he felt like he wanted to kill him. Paul has a daughter older than Maya (she was twenty-four and was called Annalise). He just shook his head, he felt rather angry that she didn't tell him last night. No wonder she doesn't want Maya to go to school today. The schoolgirl in question however came down the stairs in her school uniform, trying to defy her mother on purpose. Though she wasn't having it today.

"You're not going in! I told you and I mean it...Because I know that the first thing you're gonna do is try and meet him!" Henrietta began to scold, shoving past her husband.

"It's an important year...I got my GCSE's this year!" Maya tried to argue back.

"Maya, we understand you are scared and confused but you can't go acting like everything is normal. Your mother told me everything" Paul chimed in.

"Like you know anything...You're not even a real member of this family!" Maya snarled.

She never once disrespected him until now, Ethan clearly got into her head. Paul just gave a sad sigh. Henrietta was thankfully equipped to deal with this sort of thing due to her job however her emotions were stronger for this was her own child. This wasn't some stranger's kid lashing out at her, like what she was use to. Henrietta honestly felt like she failed as a mother.

"Okay...Let's all calm down and discuss this, you can go back into school tomorrow Maya but today needs to be just you and me. I can take you to the local market cafe if you want." Henrietta tried to reason.

"I'm not one of your sad little foster children mother...I don't need it" Maya insisted.

"You are pregnant though and you need to calm down. I can give you advice on that at least, please. Just go back upstairs and get dressed in your normal clothes, I already rang the school to tell them you're ill anyway"

"I'm fine! And this baby will be fine...So I'm going to school and you can't stop me, neither of you can!"

"Please...I'm asking, please"

Though Maya just shook her head with a scowl and made her way out. Henrietta just let her go as she grabbed onto Paul (for he was about to say something else to her). The front door was heard opening and then a loud slam afterwards. Paul giving his wife a firm glare, why did she let her go? Knowing where she will likely be heading, he was angry with her. He didn't think she was doing enough.

"Are you that stupid? She will be going to meet Ethan right now and you know it...But why change the habit of a lifetime?" Paul jeered at her.

"She wasn't going to stay, I can't force her to stay...I deal with kids like this all the time"

"Stranger's kids yes but this is your own and you're acting like she's a complicated case or something. Go right now, go on...Go after your daughter, Henri" Paul urged.

With a slight pause, she took her coat and went. She couldn't let her go like that, Paul was right; she wasn't some stranger's kid. She had rights and could force her back home if she wanted. So Henrietta opened the door and rushed down the street, Maya had not got very far. She briefly looked behind at her mother and shook her head...

"I told you I'm going to school!" Maya hissed at her.

"Yes and I told you you're staying at home...I don't want to argue with you, please don't this to me Maya. I just want to look after you"

"That's a joke...You stopped caring about me years ago, Ethan told me how you care more about other people's children then you do me. Why did you even have me?" Maya cried.

She was still young and vulnerable by this point of cause. Henrietta wanted to hurt Ethan even more, he somehow got that into her head. Just because he had a miserable relationship with his parents, he tried to make Maya have a bad perception too. He had just totally been putting poison into her ear.

"Oh Maya...You know how much I love you. More than anybody in the world" Henrietta replied quickly.

"Then why are you trying to say nasty things about Ethan? He's the only person I can talk to and the only one who loves me"

"That's not true and I would rather be dead then for that to be true"

"You don't understand"

"No I do, okay; I do understand...that's why I'm being like this" Henrietta began. Though her daughter didn't want to hear the truth, she was in total denial as she went to leave however her mother gently grabbed onto her arm..."No, no; listen please, darling...You seen other teenagers be like this, you're smarter than this"

"You think I'm stupid as well as a sad case?!"

"No I don't...Please, Ethan is a young man and you're still a child. No matter what you think, if this was somebody you didn't know, you would think the same"

She was a skilled debater and was trying to make her daughter see reason. Though it sadly didn't work for Maya grew up to be the same thing. Something wasn't wired in her brain, no amount of reasoning worked then or when she grew up. Despite Henrietta's best efforts back then.

"He does love me" Maya maintained.

"Please go home and get some rest, school can wait; please" Henrietta pleaded.

Making the schoolgirl finally relent as she nodded. Walking back home at last much to her mother's relief.

...

Around two hours have passed and Maya was now in her bedroom, she was busy reading. So Henrietta took this as an opportunity to leave the house because she had to confront her nephew Ethan. She walked all the way to Rosa's house where he was, barely stopping to take a breather. She didn't quite know how she would react to seeing him but the thought of him made her feel sick. Unlocking the door, she made her way in. Her aunt Rosa was currently in work (she worked in the local supermarket behind the till, nothing exciting). Thus she knew Ethan was alone. He was still in bed by this point, he did stay in there until 12 most days. Though he would get a shock soon enough as Henrietta pushed his bedroom door opened and removed his covers. Making him give a startled confused grunt...

"What?! What is it?" Ethan asked in slight panic; removing himself from the bed.

"I know everything" Henrietta hissed.

"About what?"

"About you abusing my daughter"

This made the young man panic even more (he knew what he was) but he didn't expect anyone to find out. His first thought was to blame Maya, he had the nerve to put the blame on his victim (as she was back then). Henrietta was just looking at him in disgust, she hated him now. For she could see from his reaction that he was guilty, he just had a guilty look on his face. She knew and he knew that she knew...

"Please Auntie, you got this all wrong; I'm not the father of her baby" Ethan began.

Though this just confirmed it, Henrietta didn't even mention that she was pregnant. He just got defensive over it before the topic even came up. Which just proved that he knew that and he knew his error.

"I didn't even have to bring it up did I? You disgusting thing! I gave you so much and you have to just thrown it back in my face!" Henrietta wept.

"I'm sorry...Alright, I'm sorry! But it wasn't just my fault, Maya was after me for weeks-" Ethan dared to try and explain.

Though he was interrupted as his aunt just slapped him. Making him stand back however she did it again before just hitting him everywhere she could. He just let her do this, she relented when he didn't defend himself. Crying as she turned around and faced outside the bedroom door, he was now kneeling on the floor. Almost as if he was trying to plead for her not to treat him like the scumbag he was.

"What are you going to do?" Ethan asked her.

"I'm going to call the police and then you're going to get arrested"

"Okay Auntie, it's what I deserve...I promise I won't lift a finger to stop you. Though if you do then the social services will be crawling all over Maya once the baby is born and she will have to go to court"

"I know the rules you stupid man!" Henrietta hissed; turning back towards him.

"Auntie...I promise you I won't go near Maya again; I will just leave her alone. You can ring the police but just know I won't go near her again if you don't"

"Are you trying to negotiate with me?" Henrietta asked in disbelief and disgust.

"No, I'm just" Ethan paused before he put on false tears..."You can't hate me anymore then I hate myself, every time I look in the mirror; I see nothing but a monster. Maya really was like a sister to me and I never ever thought I would hurt her in a million years"

"But you did! And you know you did!"

"I know and I feel disgusting thinking about it...I feel like I got the devil in my ear or something. Like it's not me when I do that, I kinda just do it without even thinking. I feel so bad for hurting her, you and John are like the mum and dad I never had"

He was trying to get on his aunt's weak side. Trying to bring up childhood memories and whatnot. Henrietta has dealt with abusers all the time so she knew this yet he was her nephew so the emotions were still there.

"You're a rapist!" Henrietta snarled.

"No I'm not...I know she's young but I didn't rape her, she gave me consent"

"She can't give you consent because she's a child. Do you understand that? Does that go through your sick twisted head?!"

"I'm not exactly old myself...I'm only nineteen"

"Oh poor little Ethan, poor nineteen year old Ethan" Henrietta paused before remarking..."You may be young Ethan but you're not some schoolboy who didn't know what he was doing, you knew exactly what you were doing"

"Did I though? I don't think so...I never had a proper girlfriend"

"Are you surprised?! No woman is going to touch you with a barge pole after this, I can tell you that much!"

And with that, she went to leave again. She wasn't going to fall for his 'woe is me' act that he was trying to put on. So he had to pull out something else as he changed his tone of voice as he gave her a warning...

"You tell the police on me Auntie and I will run away with your daughter the moment she turns 16! I mean it, she won't ever admit it to the police and neither will I. You can't force us to do a DNA test on the baby either"

"How dare you?!"

"Oh I dare...Because your daughter loves me and she loves what I do, so the moment you go running to the police, you may as well say goodbye"

"No you wouldn't...You just promised me you won't go near her again"

"Yeah if you don't tell the police, I won't go near her but if you tell the police; all bets are off. So ring them, do your worse"

Her nephew really was disgusting (and Maya would grow up to be no better). This really did make her think. She just hoped she could get through to Maya quickly (though of cause she never did).

...

_16th September 1994_

Months have passed and Henrietta was at her wit's end. Hardly anything has changed, John still didn't know the truth. Ethan was still free and Maya was still deluded into thinking nothing was wrong. She wanted to make Maya understand before she told the police, so that the claims will be legit and so there's no way for Ethan to be let go. Paul was told about this and he reluctantly agreed despite feeling sick to his stomach. She had banned Maya from Rosa's in the meantime. Though the schoolgirl managed to find a way out for she still met Ethan in secret. The man in question however was even less nice to her than before (if that was even possible). She was currently round there now...

"We can be together properly next year" Maya cooed to him; they were sat on the couch. The man just scoffed.

He liked having control over her but he had no use beyond that. Maya didn't seem to understand she was being used, a rather sad pattern. For Jacob would be the same decades later when it concerned her. The girl grabbed onto his hand however he slapped her hand away, removing himself from the couch. Storming upstairs, now his dirty little self was exposed; he no longer could act like that without having Henrietta's words in his ear. For he knew it was wrong (he just didn't really care). The schoolgirl followed him upstairs in confusion.

"What's wrong?" Maya asked him.

"You! You know I lost my Auntie because of you!" Ethan hissed.

"Mother will understand one day"

"Are you an airhead or what?! If she finds out I been near you, then I will go to jail. Is that what you want?!"

"No but she won't find out"

"Oh but you said that a long time ago and she found out didn't she?! Because you didn't try and get rid of the baby, abortion was very much an option you daft cow!"

"Please don't shout at me"

This just made him scoff again, he looked at her again very briefly. Maya was in tears by this point. Ethan hated the girl right now because he was no longer in control of the situation and he blamed her for it. In his sick mind, she told on him and she kept the evidence (which in this case was an innocent baby).

"I think we are going to have to finish things" Ethan finally spoke.

"No...Please don't, I will try and make things better. Please don't break up with me!"

Though he just gave her a glare and made his way into his bedroom. Slamming the door in her face and keeping a firm grip on the door handle so she couldn't open it. She kept crying out his name and saying sorry over and over. "Please don't leave me!" Maya also cried during the bouts of "Ethan!" and "I'm sorry!"

He really had made her think it was her fault. This resulted in the girl doing something rather drastic (and she would do this in the future too by causing herself to fall from the chair [so Jacob wouldn't leave her] or throwing herself out the moving car with Tracy, Leyla and Priya; knowing she was pregnant [as well] during the car incident years later). She took one look at the stairs and threw herself down there as a last ditch attempt of losing the baby and trying to keep her abuser to stay with her. Ethan heard the bang from his room and rushed out, Maya was lying at the bottom of the stairs having knocked herself out.

"Maya!" Ethan called as he ran to the bottom of the stairs; she was fading in and out of consciousness.

...

Having no choice, he rang an ambulance and she was sent to the nearest hospital. Her mother being called in straight away as she was a minor. Ethan never went with her because of cause he didn't, he only cared about saving his own skin. Her pregnancy was still kept from the doctors, they were never told until the end. Henrietta being very concerned as she walked into her room. Giving her daughter a hug as soon as she saw her...

"Oh Maya, what happened?" Henrietta asked with concern; barely able to let go. She just wanted to hug her and make sure she was alright.

"She had a nasty fall down some stairs but she should be alright" the nurse spoke up.

"Okay thank you"

The nurse gave the woman a small smile before retreating to somebody else. Henrietta pulling the chair next to the bed, still with her arm around her daughter. Looking around briefly, Henrietta felt her stomach. Hoping for the baby to kick or something, she needed proof the baby was fine too. The doctors didn't know the girl was pregnant so they didn't test it.

"Come on...kick" Henrietta spoke in a hushed tone; she was debating on whether to tell the doctor right now.

Though the truth was that she was ashamed to admit it. She was a legal barrister who dealt mostly with children's cases. How would it look if everyone at her work found out her fourteen (nearly fifteen) year old daughter was in the club? Yes, she knew it was a selfish thought but she thought it regardless.

"I hope it doesn't kick" Maya quietly remarked.

"What?"

"The baby...I hope it doesn't kick ever again"

"That's a disgusting thing to say, you don't mean it. You just had a shock"

Deep down the schoolgirl didn't mean it, she just wanted the problem to go away. She didn't really want the baby to die, even she wasn't that evil. More to the point, she was just a scared child at this point. Henrietta understood this and thus didn't press her further as she still kept her arm firmly around her.

...

_1st November 1994_

Paul left the household by this point, he and Henrietta were pretty much married on paper only by this stage. They both argued constantly over Ethan and telling the police, he finally left for he couldn't stand being in the same house as her (he said she may as well be complicit). Thus she was alone again, her wedding finger left on the side at home. As she made her way to the local pub. She left Maya at home on her own, they would constantly argue as well. Maya defending Ethan to the high heavens (which did nothing but make Henrietta angrier). It gotten to a point where mother and daughter could hardly stand being in the same room because every last one of their conversation always led back to that thing (which goes by the name Ethan). So here she was at the local pub, ordering another drink. The bartender remarking how it was usually her ex-husband John and not her in here. Which she tried to laugh off however she had no more joy left to give. A man in his early forties perched himself next to her on the stool at the bar. She didn't know him...

"Hello beautiful, what is a pretty lady like yourself doing on your own in a place like this?" the man questioned. Making his intentions pretty obvious.

"Take your pick" Henrietta replied with a sad smile.

A young Will Taylor sitting in the background at one of the tables however the two would never meet. He was just there living his own life, she didn't even look at him and notice him then, nor would she in years to come. Anyway, the man in question perched next to her took another sip from his drink.

"Like that it is? Oh well...Well you are far too pretty to be a down-and-out" the same man carried on.

"Thanks for your concern but I really would like a quiet drink by myself"

"Can't blame a man for trying"

And he went to leave however she quickly recanted herself as she said..."Sorry, I had a long bad day"

Making him sit back down for she would rather be used then be alone. This would never change of cause. The said man seemed to notice she was weak-willed as most women would tell him where to go but not her. He introduced himself as Harold, he was clearly after more than a chat. He began talking about bad days and Henrietta was vague, just saying it was a 'family argument'. Which he was only half-interested in hearing as he plied her with more wine. Her aunt Rosa always maintains that despite him being an alcoholic, John was still the best man her niece ever had. Which just said it all about the family really that John Stepney was the best sort of man they could hope for. For at least he was there and at least when he was sober, he treated Henrietta with a bit more respect then what they were use to. Though right now, she was with this Harold who was only after one thing.

"Too much wine...I got a daughter to get back to" Henrietta tried to say, finally coming to some sense.

"Let me come with you then, I wouldn't want you to walk back on your own"

She agreed as she picked up her handbag, holding onto his arm for support. They began walking from the said pub to the house. Harold looking like all his Christmases had come at once. He began getting a bit more obvious with his flirting and his intentions on the way home, even trying to sneak in a kiss. Which she refused with a nervous laugh afterwards, unlocking the door and going in.

"Good night, Harold" Henrietta stated firmly.

"You don't want me to go really...Let me come and sober up at least, have a cup of tea" Harold suggested.

Which she agreed to because once again, she craved company. Maya was upstairs in her bedroom fast asleep as it was around eleven at night. So she made him a cup of tea and sat with him in the living room. The man looked around slightly and noticed she still had a wedding photograph up. Which she quickly tried to distract him from...

"Long time ago" Henrietta insisted; they only broke up a few months ago in reality.

Harold however wasn't exactly a man with morals so he just nodded. Barely bothered one way or another about her status. After another a rather long chat about this that and the other, he asked to go in for a night cap. Without even so much of waiting for a response for he just presumed, the woman wasn't proud of herself mind. Though she had months of being in that bed alone and so she took anything. This was the similar thing she would tell Jacob about decades later.

...

A few hours have passed, it was around 2am. Henrietta had fallen asleep (for she did have sex with him and she would feel ashamed about it). Harold was just planting small kisses on her neck and twirling his finger around her curly hair while she slept. This was soon interrupted by a loud knocking on the bedroom door. As she untangled herself from him, putting on her clothes and dressing gown to make herself look decent. She unlocked her bedroom however Maya barged past her and was complaining about pains. They were just false contractions but she didn't know that. The girl was in tears as she felt her sides, asking her to mother to turn on the light.

"Maya...Let's go out; come on" Henrietta quickly suggested; the girl sat on the bed. Making Harold give out a small ouch.

She didn't realize her mother had somebody in the room with her. When she did however, she felt disgusted. Henrietta felt so ashamed, what sort of example is she setting? The girl was confused enough as it was. The girl walked out again down the hall and back into her bedroom despite her mother calling her name. Harold himself quickly getting dressed now as he gave a sigh.

"I'm sorry" Harold simply spoke while putting his shoes back on.

Henrietta could barely look at her one night stand, she just watched the back of him. Hearing his heavy footsteps on the stairs and then the front door being unlocked and then shut. The woman retreating into the the bathroom as she washed her hands and looked at herself in the mirror, the faint sound of Maya's crying in the bedroom was overheard. Making the woman go there as she opened the door...

"Go away!" Maya snapped; still grabbing onto her side and stomach.

"Please Maya...I'm so sorry darling, I am so sorry. I didn't want you to see that, let me help you" Henrietta begged.

"So you can have a boyfriend and I can't?!"

"He is not my boyfriend! And Ethan isn't yours...Look, I'm sorry you had to see that. I'm just being selfish"

Though the damage was done and Maya's hatred only grew. As she demanded her mother to get out again. Which the woman did as she retreated back into her bedroom, sitting down on the bed defeated.

...

_18th December 1994_

Today would be the birth and how it ended up at Rosa's was quite simple. Maya went over there on one of her secret visits to Ethan (unaware her great-aunt would be there). The woman called her niece Henrietta to let her know where she was as her contractions started up. In panic, Henrietta begged Paul to drive her as he has the car. He was aware she had slept with another man in his absence but he put that aside to help Maya. Driving over there in his car, they stopped outside; Rosa standing outside as she quickly invited them in. They found Maya in the living room.

"Oh Maya...it's okay, I'm here now" Henrietta gently spoke; helping her up from the floor. Her waters had broken.

"Please mother...Help me!" Maya cried.

Ethan was stood at the side looking down in shame (as he should). Paul giving him the nastiest glare you could imagine. As he just put his hand up as if to say, don't you dare come any closer. Henrietta leading Maya outside to the shed, putting down a towel in which she could lay. Another towel being put to the side to cover the baby when it was born. They really had kept it a secret from the doctors. They would later get out of it by claiming they didn't even know until today.

"Okay darling, it's going to be okay" Henrietta tried to say. Though she was trying to convince herself more than anyone else.

This birth would take hours as she later recalled to David, Liam and Leanna. Her husband Paul standing by the side feeling like a spare part. Rosa making her way over by this point as she expressed to them...

"I really think we ought to tell the doctor"

"No, we will do it here and then tell them we found the baby" Henrietta maintained.

"I don't think that's a good idea...I'm not saying you should be proud of this but it isn't like when I was Maya's age no more. The doctors won't take the baby away to some convent, those days are over"

"Oh I know that Auntie...Just close the shed door and make sure nobody is paying this any mind"

"Alright but I think you're making a big mistake, you have no medical training. And Maya's just a bairn herself...Though yes, I will make sure nobody finds out what's going on"

"Thank you, Auntie"

With one last look, Rosa left the shed and shut it. Leaving Henrietta to carry on despite her worries. Ethan looking up when his great-grandmother returned, nervously biting his fingernails. The older woman didn't know what he has done, she had brought him up since he was a baby. She wouldn't ever imagine he would do anything like that (nobody ever told her).

"Gran-gran...How is she?" Ethan asked with false concern.

"Your auntie is going to help her give birth and then the baby will be taken away, so don't tell a soul. The baby is going very soon...We won't see it again after this" Rosa paused, wiping away tears as she quickly said "Excuse me" and retreated into the kitchen so he wouldn't see her crying.

For the last time, Ethan felt general guilt as he looked into the back garden. After this, he became even more cold-hearted. This was truly the last day that the monster ever gave a damn about anybody but himself.

...

The sounds of a baby crying filled the shed some hours later. Maya having to give a natural birth, she thought she was going to die several times during it. For she was fifteen by this point (her birthday having been last month). Ethan could hear this from the house, his great-grandmother Rosa in the living room still. She got up when she realized it must finally be done and for some reason, Ethan followed her. Maybe he just wanted to see his child for the last time. Paul was given the baby as he wrapped it around in the towel, Maya was exhausted as she leaned back against the lawn mower behind her. Her mother giving her one last feel on the forehead. She noticed Rosa and Ethan standing outside, she could hardly believe he dared to show his face (he was using Rosa as some sort of shield). The baby's crying was already waning in volume.

"Maya, you got a boy...Do you want to hold him?" Henrietta questioned.

Though the girl just shook her head much to her mother's shock. The truth was Maya really did want to hold him but she was afraid that if she looked at him, all she would see was Ethan. Henrietta getting up from the floor as Paul passed her the baby, he felt exhausted just watching the scene.

"This might be your last chance" Henrietta reminded her (and it would be).

"Just take him away! I don't want to see him!" Maya wept.

Paul urging her to just come quickly and so she did. Having to leave Maya with Rosa as the baby needed to be taken to the nearest hospital. Ethan began following them to the car and he actually had the nerve to get in the back seat. Henrietta just telling Paul to just drive as it was better for him to be there then with Maya.

"Are you serious?" Paul asked her with disbelief.

"Please, the baby needs to go to the doctors; don't prolong this for me" Henrietta cried.

Looking at what was going on around him, he just nodded. Getting into the front seat, Henrietta sitting besides him with the baby. As soon as the car hit the road, he began picking up his speed. The baby was still crying and Henrietta tried to calm him down as she rocked him slightly. Ethan grabbing onto his hair, he could barely listen to the baby because he was as guilty as sin...

"Shut the Hell up!" Ethan snapped.

"Ethan...Please don't" Henrietta pleaded.

Trying her best to calm down the baby while she carried on rocking him. Ethan however didn't stop cussing at it to shut up and whatnot. Paul driving only getting faster, there was so much loud noises that they barely noticed the baby getting quieter. Turning to the final corner, suddenly everyone stopped talking. What felt like a deathly silence filled the car as Henrietta looked upon the baby again. She began to shake him slightly...

"No...No, hey; hey...Wake up, come on baby; wake up for your grandma" Henrietta began in a nervous tone of voice.

Paul looking down upon the child. He had stopped crying and he was no longer breathing. Henrietta was shaking him however it did no good. Though she carried on talking and saying 'Wake up'. Kept expecting the baby to cry again, Ethan looking from the back seat as he finally shut his vile mouth.

"He can't be dead" Ethan uttered; making Paul turn back on the engine as he resumed driving.

Parking outside, not caring that it wasn't a parking space. As he forced his door open and rushed to the other side to let Henrietta out of the car. Ethan just remained in the car as he watched them rush into the emergency department. Henrietta could no longer talk as she cradled her deceased grandson in her arms. Paul shouting for some assistance and this came in the form of a nurse. She noticed it was a baby so she immediately took them to the maternity department. Henrietta still muttering "Wake up" to the baby, tears wouldn't stop coming.

"We need to take a look at the baby" one of the doctors spoke up to her. She passed him to the doctor, barely thinking; she was subconsciously carrying out the plan.

She looked down upon her hands and they were empty of cause. The baby was being looked at by a few doctors and that one nurse. Paul keeping one arm around his wife for nothing else mattered right now. The sounds of babies crying in the background could be heard as well as new mothers and fathers all sounding delighted. That's how things should be but not for them, never for them. Henrietta could no longer feel time passing so she knew not how long it was when the same nurse returned to her...

"I'm sorry...The baby has passed away...I'm so sorry" the nurse spoke.

"Dead? There's nothing you can do?" Paul questioned; he was the only one who could speak right now.

"I'm so sorry, he was already dead when you brought him in. Are you the mother and father?"

"No, no we're not; we just found him"

That was the lie they had planned however Henrietta couldn't lie. He was her grandson and she didn't want to deny him. He's just going to be so lonely she thought, he will be buried without a name and nobody will visit him. So the woman found her voice again as she tearfully confessed...

"I'm his grandmother"

Paul looking at her with slight shock however he just gave a nod to confirm this. The nurse understood as she questioned..."Where is the mother or father?"

"She's at my auntie's but she's only fifteen and we didn't think it was appropriate. She knows he's dead" Henrietta lied.

"Okay"

...

Some more time have passed and she was asked to register the birth and death. She did think about the name for a bit, Maya hasn't even thought of one. Though she was currently studying Alexander The Great and that seemed to be only joy she was getting out of life right now. She loved doing her history project, so with a slight pause; Henrietta announced...

"Alexander Stepney is his name"

And they gave her a nod, writing it down. Paul giving them a small thank you, putting his arm around Henrietta again. They walked slowly back to the car, the morgue telling them they will ring them back and explain more about the funeral and burial. Ethan sitting in the car and seeing them walk back empty-handed. They got in the car without even so much of a glance.

"Is he dead?" Ethan asked them.

"Yes" Henrietta confirmed.

Making the lad lean back as he cried into his hands. Which was the last time he showed any emotion without some interior motive. The drive back home felt like torture, Henrietta had no intention of telling Maya the truth. This was breaking her heart, she didn't want to put that onto a fifteen year old child. Paul pulled over outside the house, the living room light was on. Rosa was currently trying comfort the fifteen year old Maya and for that, Henrietta was grateful (at least somebody was with her). The woman breathed in slightly, wiping away the rest of her tears as she looked between her nephew and husband and stated firmly...

"I'm going to tell Maya he is being adopted and I want you both to stick to that story. Because I am not having my little girl in as much pain as what I'm feeling right now"

Ethan just gave her a nod back. Paul soon following suit as he said..."If that's what you want".

So that was settled then as Henrietta wiped away the rest of her tears. Having to brace herself as she got out the car. The two men getting out the car and following her into the house. Maya got up as soon as she noticed they were back as the girl asked her mother...

"Where is he?"

"He is erm...We took him to the hospital and explained how we found him. They said they will find a loving mum and dad for him very soon"

Maya was barely able to reply when she felt her mother wrap her arms around her. Pulling her in for a hug, bursting into tears when she did so. She wouldn't let go, knowing her grandson died in her arms was killing her inside. In hindsight, lying to Maya was a bad thing but in the moment; all she could think was that it was killing her. She didn't want her daughter to feel that way.

"Oh I love you so much Maya, I'm never ever going to let anyone hurt you again" Henrietta sobbed.

This was a promise she never kept. For a week and a half later, she would send her to live with her father. Paul and Ethan could barely watch this scene as the two men made their way into the kitchen. They took a bunch of cider cans into the living room and shut the door, both of them drinking. Rosa shaking her head as she remained with her niece and great-niece...

"He's going to be adopted?" Maya managed to ask.

"Yes...I'm sorry. You stay with auntie Rosa, mum's got to make a few calls" Henrietta replied, trying to hold back the rest of her tears.

Quickly making her way upstairs, she could barely look her daughter in the eye after telling her that lie. Rosa was barely told anything either however she refused to leave Maya on her own as she took the girl upstairs into the other room. Her mother crying in the bathroom, Rosa knew something was up. As she led Maya into her bedroom and told her to have a little rest for it's been a long day.

...

_19th December 1994_

John was called in the next day as he went round to Rosa's. They all stayed the night there, Ethan and Paul having drank until they passed out so they were still in the living room. Just asleep. John was soon greeted by Henrietta as she gave her ex-husband a small hug. Taking him by the hand as she took him into the back garden. Maya was still asleep upstairs with Rosa. Henrietta didn't tell him much on the phone, just that he has to come round and that's she has something very important to tell him. So with a confused look on his face, he urged her to tell him what's going on...

"Maya gave birth yesterday to a little boy but it all happened so fast" Henrietta began to explain.

Barely able to get her words out.

"What? And where is my grandson now?" John asked.

"He's...He didn't make it, John. I'm sorry" Henrietta whimpered.

"Eh?"

"He died not long after the birth, I think the doctors are calling him a stillborn but he did live for a little bit"

"Why didn't you ring me yesterday? I should have been there...I got to go up and see Maya, she will need me"

Though he felt Henrietta quickly grab onto his arm. She didn't know and she wanted it to stay that way. John was barely keeping himself together, he wasn't one to cry in front of others. His ex-wife and his daughter needed him to remain strong and this he would try and do however his drinking habit made him unreliable.

"She doesn't know...She thinks he's being adopted" Henrietta confessed to him.

"You haven't told her? He's her son, Ettie...What are you thinking?!"

"Because it's killing me! Can you imagine what it would do to her? She's in her final year at school and has important exams coming up, this will destroy her. We can't go telling her, please"

"And what does Paul and Rosa think about this? Hm?"

"They understand"

"Well that's funny because I don't! No, she has to find out. I'm not keeping this from her, I'm not going to be able to look her in the eye and tell her that her little boy is alright. How can you do that?"

"Look, I got a plan...I can tell her he passed away after she has done her exams and then it won't be as bad"

"That's your plan?! And what do you mean, it won't be as bad? You are going to lie to her for months about her own son and then spring it on her out of the blue? You think that's not going to affect her?"

"Well what else am I going to do?! I tell her now and she won't have a future because we all know this will just break her. She's fifteen John, she's won't be able to handle it and you know it"

John understod her reasons why but he knew the repercussions of lying will be worse. They surely couldn't just wait until after her exams. So the man just shook his head, he couldn't do that to her. Though Henrietta was adamant this was the right thing to do right now, she constantly lied to her throughout her childhood. It was with good intentions but it made an already confused Maya worse and made her think lying was okay when she got older.

"What did you call him?" John questioned.

"Alexander"

"Alex...I bet he was beautiful like his mother in '79"

"He was"

"Okay, we won't tell her until her exams are over. I just wish I got to see him...It should have been me there, not Paul"

"I know and I'm sorry"

With a slight pause, she gave him another hug.

...

_23rd December 1994_

Today was the day of Alexander Stepney's funeral. It was quickly organised by a heartbroken Henrietta. She had to sneak out the house early in the morning, leaving a still sleeping Maya a note saying she's had to go to an important meeting at work. She was wearing her black dress and black shoes, so it was pretty obvious she was going to a funeral. Her husband Paul in his black suit as he drove her to Rosa's. This is the meeting place, Rosa and Ethan already up as they too sat in black. This was the worse thing Henrietta would ever have to do, burying her grandson. Maya would later be buried next to him of cause. Time passed but it felt timeless. Rosa made everyone a cup of tea while they waited for John's arrival. A car would soon pick them up and take them to the local church. A knock on the door was heard and they expected it to be John as Henrietta excused herself. It has been a few hours now since she left her house. She opened the door and found Maya much to her surprise.

"Mother...What are you doing here? I got your note, I just wanted to see great-auntie Rosa" Maya insisted.

She had no idea what was going on as she made her way past. Wandering into the living room to find everyone in black. Like they were going to a funeral (and of cause they were). Rosa standing up to greet her great-niece. Though there was a dead silence from everyone else.

"Maya, what are you doing here?" Rosa questioned.

"Just came round to see you-" Maya paused slightly, asking in confusion "What's going on? Why are you all dressed in black? I mean...Nobody died, have they?"

Rosa just looked at her niece, not knowing what to say. Henrietta giving a nervous laugh however there was no joy in it. She didn't know what to say. Maya however wasn't stupid, somebody has died.

"It's not daddy is it?" Maya then asked tearfully.

"No...No! Your dad's fine...Everyone you know is fine"

"Then whose funeral is it?"

Just as Henrietta was going to come up with another lie. The funeral car pulled up outside, Maya shoving past her mother again as she opened the front door. A funeral car with a small coffin with the word 'Grandson' surrounded by blue flowers was seen. Her world just seemed to shatter as the schoolgirl approached it with disbelief. Her mother trying to tell her to go back home however the truth was out, there was no going back.

"You said he was adopted" Maya spoke in confusion.

"I did and I'm sorry I told you that" Henrietta spoke with tears falling down.

The girl carried on walking to the car as she pressed her hand against the glass. She sort of blacked out this memory in adulthood. Maya just kept looking at the coffin with disbelief, she noticed the blue flowers surrounding it being the only thing in there. Henrietta walking over to her again...

"Why hasn't he got a teddy? All babies need a teddy...He hasn't got anything" Maya began.

"Please go back inside...You don't have to see this" Henrietta pleaded.

John having finally made it to the house by this point. The man made his way over there very quickly. His first thought was also to get his daughter inside and away from this, the funeral director standing in the background. John mouthing 'Soon' to him. As he grabbed Maya by the hand and gently led her away. He really didn't want to have to choose between going to the funeral and staying with his daughter but he had to. So he just told his ex-wife...

"You go...Me and Maya will stay behind, I will pay my respects at the grave later"

Henrietta just giving him a nod. The others making their way out, Rosa giving Maya a quick hug as she told her "I'm sorry", having to leave her with her father John. He led her back inside, removing his tie and blazer with a sigh. Shutting the door, he wasn't in a good mood. This is exactly what he was worried about, his daughter finding out from somebody else and thus making it even worse somehow.

"You said he was adopted" Maya kept muttering under her breath.

"It was your mother's idea...I only went along with it because she claimed it was for the best. I wanted to tell you straight away" John replied.

"Ethan should be here...I want Ethan"

"He will be back later"

John still had no idea about his abuse of his daughter, nor that he was the father of the baby. That would change today. As a grieving Maya began pacing around the room, asking for Ethan. He understands she thought, losing a baby that young did obviously affect her. Though it didn't excuse anything and she knew it, hence why she never brought it up again. Not even when Leyla claimed she didn't understand because she's not got 'any children of her own'.

"Ethan understands" Maya carried on muttering.

"We all do...We will get through this as a family" John tried to say. Still not catching onto what she was saying.

"But me and Ethan made him together, so we understand more"

"What are you talking about?"

Maya finally stopped pacing about, sitting herself down on the couch. She was ready to tell him the truth. Her mother had lied to them all she thought, she was sick of the lies and the cover-ups. Now she lost her son, she didn't think she had much left to lose at this point. It was amazing she managed to get her life on any sort of track after this. Though she just focused on her education and little else for the rest of her days.

"Mother has been telling us all lies it seems...The father of my baby wasn't some boy at my school, he's Ethan" Maya confessed.

"Maya, that's not funny"

"I wasn't trying to be...Ethan and me have been together for three years now"

"What is this? Why are you telling me these sick jokes?"

"It's the truth! You never seen me with any other boy, so how else would I get pregnant? Don't worry though, mother put a stop to it because I can't have anything of my own...I can't even go to my own son's funeral"

This made the schoolgirl finally break down in tears. John was just looking in disbelief, he kept thinking this was some sick joke. They been in a 'relationship' for three years? No, that's can't be right. The child is fifteen years old and he is nineteen, turning twenty in just three months.

"Stop saying these things...Ethan wouldn't have laid a finger on you" John tried to say. Sitting down besides her.

"He didn't daddy...We fell in love, that's all"

"Are you telling me your nineteen year old cousin got you pregnant?"

"Yes"

This just made him look at her with disbelief. He didn't believe her, he didn't want to. That was a sick thing to think about. Maybe she didn't know what she was saying or at least that's what he hoped. She just found out her son has died, she wasn't thinking straight. John was trying every excuse in the book.

"No...Please Maya, stop telling me these things if they aren't true" John carried on.

"Oh it's true, mother lied to you...She lies to everyone, that's why he's there today. To say goodbye to his son"

...

Some hours has passed and the funeral-goers all returned to the house. Maya had gone back home. John didn't want to let her go but she went nonetheless, so he was sat in the house alone and in silence. Ethan was the first to enter as he just gave his old step-uncle a small nod, not knowing he knew. Rosa offering to make everyone a cup of tea again, mainly to keep things as normal as possible. Henrietta walked in not long after to find John just sitting there in quiet indignation.

"Where's Maya?" Henrietta asked him.

"She erm...She's gone home"

"Okay? Listen, the grave will be there in a few hours. So you can go later, I gave him one of Maya's old teddy bears. I was a wreck but the vicar was very lovely, he read a lovely poem for us...'On our first son' it was called"

"I see"

"Are you okay?" Henrietta paused slightly as she quickly added..."Stupid question"

Paul however seemed to twig onto the fact he knew. He doesn't even know how but something about it seemed to point to that. For John kept looking at Ethan with his palms all sweaty, he had itchy palms; meaning he wanted to hit him. The only thing stopping him right now was because it was the day of his grandson's funeral. The timing was awful (not like there was ever a good time to hear something like that).

"Ettie...Please go to Maya; she's at home" John demanded (that wasn't a request).

"Yes, you're right, I should...Not like she will want me anywhere near her right now. Come round later, John. We should have a family meal together like old times" Henrietta suggested.

"Just go"

"Okay...See you all later"

And with that, she left the house. John looked towards Ethan again as he stood up, demanding he come outside with him now. He has to talk about something rather important however Ethan seemed to understand his meaning. With only the slightest pause, Ethan shoved past everyone and ran out the front door. Making John give chase (he didn't even have to say anything, the lad knew that he knew).

"Oi! Get back here you sick little runt!" John hissed.

As the older man chased him down the street, getting some stares from locals. Ethan was much younger however he wasn't in the best shape so John was always not long behind. He shoved past anyone in his path. Trying to lose him as he went down different paths and whatnot. Though John was equally as determined not to lose him so he still kept up, the lad eventually stopped as he had a sudden pain from running. Making John grab him as soon as he got closer enough...

"Please John! I don't know what's up!" Ethan yelled as a final last-ditch attempt of denial.

"Then why did you run?!" John spat.

"I don't know...I panicked, I'm sorry"

"Oh really? You panicked when I said nothing?! I treated you like a son, Ethan! I use to go and watch you play football on the weekend because your own dad and mum couldn't be bothered and this is how you repay me?!" John snarled.

"Please John...Please don't do anything to me" Ethan begged like the little coward he was.

John really did mean it when he said he was like a son to him. So this really hurt him, even more so when he had to admit Paul was right all this time. So he stepped back slightly, barely able to take it all in. The locals walking past were slightly confused as they watched the two men in smartly dressed suits quarrel. Ethan just taking this as his chance to go again as he tried to slump away...

"No you don't! You are coming back with me!" John hissed.

Grabbing him by the rough of his collar, telling the witnesses to go away.

...

_24th December 1994_

Today was Christmas Eve. It was the day after the reveal, John pretty much guarding Ethan's every move. Henrietta was now well aware that he knew however for once; she put Maya first and remained with her. Now John knows, she thought he can do what he so wishes. All day long, Henrietta remained with her daughter while John stayed with Ethan. Mainly to keep them apart for they were wondering what to do now. John's first thought was to ring the police of cause however Henrietta explained that if he does then Ethan will run away with Maya first chance he gets. So after thinking things over, John insisted Henrietta bring Maya over so they could all have a chat. Rosa was still in the dark (and always would be) as the woman was insistent on doing the traditional family buffet. She thought the tensions were high because of poor little Alexander and his death being kept from Maya. So she was doing this to try and bring the family back together as some sort of unit. A knock on the door meanwhile was heard, John presumed it was his ex-wife and daughter. As he answered it however no it wasn't, it was Ethan's estranged mother Georgina Stepney. Henrietta's sister and Maya's auntie, Rosa being her grandmother. Georgina was a rather large woman in girth, she was overweight. The only thing she shared with the women in the family being her blonde curly hair. So there she stood in her inappropriately summer dress, she just returned from Tenerife.

"Hello Johnny boy!" Georgina exclaimed; giving him two big kisses on his cheeks. She was a rather forceful personality.

As she barged right past him and into the living room. Greeting her grandmother Rosa with the same amount of gusto. Her suitcase and bag being left in the hallway, she was making her usual yearly visit at Christmas. Her son Ethan just looking at his mother and wishing she wasn't here. Those who knew would be quite tempted to tell her what he has done, he didn't want that of cause.

"So when is my sister and her mini me coming?" Georgina questioned.

"Soon" John managed to reply.

"How old is Maya now? 14?"

"15"

"Aww...Only seems like yesterday when she was a little baby doesn't it? Anyway, talking of babies. How are you, Ethan?" Georgina asked.

Finally turning her attention to her son. She would have no idea of what sort of monster she brought into the world. For despite her faults as a mother and she had many, she would never see her as son as that.

"I'm fine mother...Just bobbing along without you" Ethan passive aggressively answered.

"Okay honey, okay but I always left you in safe hands haven't I? Grandma is an amazing woman"

"I know but she's not my mother"

John just gave a slight scoff, how dare he think he got any right to get sympathy from anyone. Even if he is right in this case, him being a dirty little creep kinda mutes everything else doesn't it? The front door soon opened again as Henrietta entered with Maya, she stopped dead in her tracks when she spotted her sister.

"Henrietta! Nice to see you too!" Georgina shouted with joy as she hugged her younger sister.

"When did you get here?"

"Not long before you actually...I just got back from the wonderful Tenerife! Anyway, how is my favourite niece?"

"She's fine"

Georgina gave a slight laugh as she questioned..."Can 'she's fine' not speak for herself?"

"I'm fine" Maya confirmed.

Her mother with her arm firmly around her. Acting like she was some shy toddler, not a teenager. Georgina just giving an amused laugh as she retreated back into the living room, helping herself to some of the buffet. She had no idea about anything that has taken place, not the baby; not anything.

"Honestly guys...Lighten up!" Georgina exclaimed.

"Shut up!" John hissed.

"Ooh...The big man gonna make me shut up is he? What my sister ever saw in you John, I will never know. I mean, you're not exactly a wax sculpture are ya? And you drink more than soft Mick" Georgina spoke with a small chuckle.

"He's been there more then you" Rosa spoke up.

"Oh wow...Ganging up on me are ya?" Georgina jested; still with that stupid laugh.

Nobody knew what to say to her really. For she's come back at the worse time and she was clueless. Henrietta was thinking that they shouldn't tell her anything because she quite clearly is only here for a bit and then she will leave again to go to Cyprus or Greece, one of those places. So what's the point really?

...

_25th December 1994_

The family were all together currently for the traditional Christmas dinner. Though now she slept on it, Henrietta could bear it no more. As she looked towards her sister and asked her to come upstairs with her. Ethan looked on edge however he already had his fake story if he was asked. So with a slight sigh, Georgina followed her sister upstairs and into one of the bedrooms. The woman didn't even know Maya was pregnant, let alone who the father was or that he died.

"Georgina...You won't like what I'm about to tell you but I have to" Henrietta began.

Her sister did look generally concerned.

"Go on" Georgina urged her.

"Okay, we erm...My daughter Maya was pregnant and we lost the baby. Hence why we been so down"

This confession made Georgina very shocked. She always felt like her sister looked down her nose at her and all this time, her daughter was in the pudding club at fifteen. Of cause however, she didn't know the full story of how this came to be. Some schoolboy she suspected. She wouldn't have predicted her own son being the culprit, what mother would? So she just presumed that was it.

"I didn't think she had it in her...She's such a dainty little thing and what do you mean you lost the baby? It's never dead" Georgina managed to reply.

"Alexander...He was called Alexander"

"I'm sorry to hear it, Henrietta. The poor thing...No wonder she looks a state. I best say sorry to John too, I never would have shot my mouth off yesterday had I known"

"I know but that's not everything. I need you to listen to me very carefully because we are at our wit's end. Your son did this to her, I know it's a lot to take in but you have to believe me...He's a monster, Georgina. You seen how he is"

"Wait...So let me get this straight, your precious little mini me gets pregnant and you put the blame on my son? Because he's an easy target, that right?"

"No! Maya admitted it to me, it's in her diary-" Henrietta quickly got interrupted again...

"Most girls write about Elvis or John Travolta in their diary or whatever teen idol there is but your daughter writes about her simple cousin...I think your daughter is the sick one here" Georgina remarked with a cruel laugh.

"Why aren't you listening to me? She's been a nervous wreck for months, she never had a proper boyfriend. And more to the point, your sick little son admitted it to me! He told me everything!" Henrietta yelled.

"Ha! He's simple, Ettie...You know that, he wouldn't know what he was saying. The schools always said he was special"

"How dare you not take this seriously! Why aren't you taking in what I just said?!"

"Maybe because what you just said is ridiculous! Ha! My Ethan getting a girl pregnant? Never, he can barely tie his own shoe laces"

"Please! You have to believe me! I know it's a lot to take in but it's true! Your son is not who you think he is"

She was trying so hard to get her sister to believe her but she wouldn't. As the woman just shoved past her sister and called her son's name. Ethan nervously making his way up for he has been standing at the bottom of the stairs throughout that entire argument. He made his way up the stairs to his mother and aunt. Georgina taking him into the other room, it was clear to everyone there that her mind was already made up. In her eyes, her son was just a harmless simpleton.

"Your aunt has been making very serious accusations about you, did you know that?" Georgina began to question him.

"Yeah but it's not true! I wouldn't touch her...She's like a little sister to me"

"Oh I know that but why does everyone else seem to think differently?"

"Because Maya is a little lying tart! She flirts with every boy in her class, I seen her do it too. I don't think she knows who the father is, mother...That's the truth, I don't know why she wrote about me in her diary either; very strange"

"Your auntie seems to think you confessed, what's that about?"

"I don't know...She got me confused, I panicked 'cause I thought I was getting in trouble over something else and she jumped to the wrong thing" Ethan maintained.

He kept up the appearance of being stupid. He wasn't quite as stupid as what his mother thought he was. Ethan knew what he was doing, he was acting the role of a 'gentle giant' which he was very far from but it kept his mother and great-grandmother in the dark, so he just performed his little act in front of them.

"I knew it...Right, you stay there honey; I'm going to have words with the little madam. Because it's not a joke" Georgina stated.

Storming down the stairs despite her sister trying to stop her. Not even Maya losing her baby deterred her. As she grabbed the schoolgirl by the hair much to everyone's shock and pulled her outside the front garden. Henrietta trying to get her sister to let her daughter go but she just got a hard smack back.

"You been telling lies about my son, Maya?!" Georgina hollered.

"No I haven't...I tried to make them see it wasn't his fault, please!"

"No it wasn't his fault because he didn't do anything! You're sick in the head, girl. Making up lies about a simple-minded lad, I bet you made it up because you don't know who the father is and the little tart that you are got scared!"

She still had her hand gripped around the girl's hair when she felt John pull her back. Chunks of the girl's blonde hair in her hand remained. Georgina was not a nice woman at all, Maya would take far more of her traits then her mother's. John just told her to get back inside now. Maya was just shaken as she remained frozen still, her hair being all messed up. Henrietta never would have told her sister had she knew that would be her reaction. She went to place her arm around her daughter but Maya cried out...

"Don't touch me! You already caused enough damage!"

"Look I will take her to mine" John suggested.

"Fine...Maybe you can speak some sense into her because I clearly can't"

And that was it, she moved out and never looked back. Ethan was inside meanwhile with his mother, getting mollycoddled. That's all the fifteen year old Maya could take from it as she just shoved past her mother and began away with John. He would later collect her things from the house and she rarely visited after that.

...

TBC


	58. Chapter 58

Author's Note: This is back to the present storyline now.

**Chapter Fifty-Eight**

With his feet on her living room table, Cain was telling a still dozy Henrietta about his encounter with Charity earlier that day. Which only half-interested her as it did involve her client Kim Tate's acquaintance Graham Foster. Though she in the middle of falling asleep for she has hardly slept these last two days. She's been up a lot lately until the early hours watching old videos and reading Maya's old diaries.

"You're not even listening are ya? Perks of being with an older woman" Cain sarcastically mumbled. Making her softly hit him in the chest.

"I hardly slept...Kim keeps giving me big files" Henrietta complained.

"You went to a wine bar with her and Al the other night, so don't get me telling me she's giving you nothing but work"

"Okay, I been staying up until the early hours watching home videos if you must know"

This surprised him slightly and if he was honest, he didn't really want to know. This relationship was just a fling (which he was already getting rather bored of). He wishes he didn't pry now for it was just a reminder to him that she was still grieving. So Cain just gave a small sigh.

"Okay? Well maybe don't do that" Cain suggested.

"Sometimes I just think to myself" Henrietta went to say something however she cut herself off, she didn't want to put that on Cain, he's suppose to be her escape from that; so she just quickly backtracked and said..."It doesn't matter"

"I know times are tough for ya which is why you shouldn't talk about it...It will only make you feel worse"

"Yes you're right and I won't, I'm sorry"

"It's okay...I'm going to nip out and get some beer. See ya later" Cain replied. Getting up from the couch.

He just wanted an excuse to go before things got too personal. He was just going to stay one more night and then dump her again. That was his plan, this fling has stopped being fun. Though he felt stupid himself for thinking this was going to be fun, this woman's daughter died a few months ago; of cause she wasn't all there. So with a last look, the man made his way out her front door and towards his car.

...

Back in Emmerdale, David found himself walking with his head down in shame. Only looking up when he overheard Tracy. He wanted to apologise to her for how he behaved, sleeping with another woman just because of one argument was not right. Though it seemed she was preoccupied as she had one arm around her sister Vanessa (who was in a wedding dress). Sarah and Noah looking annoyed over something. So David just left Tracy to deal with whatever her sister was going through. He decided instead to go round to Leyla's as he knocked on their door, daring to show his face over there. Alicia was the one who answered as she shook her head at him...

"Tracy's not in if you are here to say sorry" Alicia told him rather bluntly.

"I know, I just seen her...Can I come in anyway?"

"Fine but don't expect me or Leyla to be in your fan club right now"

He just nodded (he never expected them to be anyway). He walked in to find Leyla sitting on the couch and watching television, barely giving her ex-boyfriend a glance. Leyla was honestly sick of the sight of him. He really did it this time, didn't he? Sleeping with a woman a few hours after one argument with Tracy, it wasn't on. He really upset her. Leyla knew it would end in tears the moment she heard about it. Alicia was equally as unimpressed, he couldn't put the entire blame on the Maya business either (he has always done things like this).

"Look, I know I messed up but it doesn't mean we have to fall out" David began.

"Oh shut up David...Me and you fell out months ago. Tracy was so upset yesterday, it's why I tried to warn her because I knew you would mess up" Leyla spat.

"You were right about everything then. I'm not making excuses but Maya was the last woman I slept with and I needed to get that out my system"

"Sex is like a drug to you isn't it? Just go away, David. We don't want you here right now, I don't even know why Alicia invited you in"

"Neither do I after that so-called excuse" Alicia spoke up; opening up the door again.

They understood he would want to get any traces of Maya out of his life. Though the way he went about it was wrong. Maya was right about one thing, he reacted badly to adverse news. So feeling rather disgusted at himself, David finally made his way out. Hearing the slamming of the door behind him. The man returned back to his empty cottage, the silence never felt so loud. He just slumped down on his couch, trying to think things over. Why oh why did he behave so stupidly?

...

A few hours have passed and things in the Stepney household were quiet. Cain was lying awake next to Henrietta, wondering whether he should ditch now or in the morning. He got everything he wanted from this. The bitter coldness of the outside was the only thing that made him stay the night (which would prove to be useful). The man got out of bed, he was just going to go to the toilet. So he got up and did just that, the sound of the toilet flushing filled the once quiet household. Out of curiosity and thinking this would be his last chance for he had no plans to return here after morning. Cain creaked open the door leading to Maya's childhood bedroom. Turning on the light, he was curious to know what somebody like her would have had in their room as a child.

"Bloody hell" Cain muttered under his breath; thinking he was in some 1994 time portal.

The wallpaper was just a pink floral design, the boyband 'Bros' poster being stuck to the wall with a two decade old sellotape. The wardrobe being stuck across from the bed with some old school uniform hanging from it. The only other thing Cain took notice of was the bookcase in the corner. Which included many books, including 'Lolita'. Which maybe was a small red flag as that was sat next to romance books like 'Pride and Prejudice' and 'Wuthering Heights', as if they were one in the same.

"What are you doing?" Henrietta spoke up behind him; making him let out a small gasp. He didn't even hear her coming.

"Bloody Hell Ettie...You scared me" Cain replied with a nervous laugh.

Turning back towards her as he quickly turned the light off. Walking past her, acting as if he wasn't just snooping around in her dead daughter's old bedroom. Henrietta giving a small sigh as she shut the bedroom door and locked it up. Cain giving a slight scoff of disbelief, she didn't have to do that.

"What were you doing?" Henrietta asked him him again; feeling intruded upon.

"I just wanted to know what was in there" Cain insisted. Not knowing what the big fuss was about.

"Well...You wouldn't like it if I went into one of your children's rooms, would you? So don't do it to mine"

Cain felt like saying something about how she's dead so it doesn't matter, he also thought it was a tad bit creepy that she kept it preserved like a shrine. The room hasn't been updated in over twenty-six years! Though he did just want an easy last night so instead, he just took the easy way out and said..."Alright, I'm sorry"

"It's okay...Just stay clear from there" Henrietta ordered.

Making him just give a tired groan as he retreated back into Henrietta's admittedly stuffy bedroom. Her room was a "pink floral mess", that's how he would describe it. It looked like the room of somebody much older, a ninety-eight year old woman could claim it as her own and nobody would bat an eyelid. Cain made his way back into the bed, feeling like he's been told of by some strict matron. A few moments later, he heard the woman come back in as she shut the door and got into bed next to him.

"I'm going to sleep now" Cain quietly announced; not liking the silence.

"Okay and I'm sorry if I made you feel awkward, I just don't like people going in that room unless I say so"

"Alright, I got the message" Cain replied in an annoyed tone.

Henrietta understood and thus didn't bother to reply. As she closed her eyes and went back to sleep. Though she was heartbroken on the inside really, her talks with Pearl helped a bit but she didn't understand fully. For Pearl's son Frank was still alive and she didn't make any avoidable mistakes with his upbringing.

...

TBC


	59. Chapter 59

**Chapter Fifty-Nine **

Manpreet was currently sitting at her desk in work, she was rushed off her feet at the surgery. Even with Wendy's help. She had been trying to get back into contact with her old colleague Liam for ages and today he finally answered. Manpreet didn't know why he just left when he did, nobody beyond Bernice, Diane and Gabby knew that. Though after the man heard about Bernice going to Australia to help her youngest daughter Dee Dee look after her father Charlie. He and Leanna took their chance to return. Things needed to be sorted, the surgery and Leanna's schooling for example. So after a rather long break away from the village, they returned with two suitcases. They nervously walked into 'The Woolpack'. Graham's death overshadowed their return. Which was fine by them as Liam hardly wanted people to make a big fuss. Nor did he wish for them to question his motives for leaving. So he just ordered two orange juices.

"Oh...Welcome back" Charity spoke up as she served them.

"Can I go and see Noah?" Leanna asked her.

"Not really, he's not great at the moment, he's been through a lot since you left. How about you wait until tomorrow? Yeah? He needs his family only right now, Graham died and he's a bit upset over it" Charity began to explain.

Leanna seemed rather upset to hear the news. He didn't mention anything to her in their text messages. He said he was fine. After everything she told him too about how she saved him from Maya's grips. Now he was keeping her in the dark, she hoped now she was back in person that things may go back to how they were.

"Well we are sorry to hear that, Leanna will see him tomorrow" Liam piped in, giving her the money.

"Don't be sorry...Graham was a useless waste of space and I'm happy he's gone" Charity simple remarked.

Moving swiftly onto the next customer. Liam giving his daughter a small look of puzzlement before retreating to the seats on the far corner. They come back at a rather bad time for the village then (though he supposed it was a good distraction). Leanna just giving her father a big sigh.

"So daddy...Looks like I got to go back to school, which is unfair by the way as I'm suppose to be doing my A-Levels this year; not my GCSE's" Leanna complained.

"Well I'm sorry Leanna but things got in the way"

"You mean Bernice got in the way!" Leanna paused slightly as she didn't mean to shout it out like that, so in a much quieter tone; the girl said "It's okay though because I'm back and I'm no going to let any of your bitchy girlfriends...Dead or alive; halt my life"

"What have I told you about calling Bernice names? She had every right to dump me, I did an unforgivable thing"

"Well I forgave you so she should have done too...It's okay though, we can do better"

"We? I didn't realise you had any say in my love life, Leanna" Liam jokingly commented.

Leanna just rolling her eyes at him. The only thing she was worried about was bumping into Gabby again. She now knew pretty much everything about her life before Emmerdale, things she rather not anyone know. It wasn't like they were close friends anymore so she could easily just blank her or even worse, tell people why she and Liam left in the first place. It wasn't a good look for anyone to have.

"Does Diane know we're moving back into the cottage?" Leanna questioned her father. That sudden thought came to her.

"No but if I explain Manpreet needs me at work and that I'm only staying so you can finish your exams, she will understand"

"She hates you though"

"I know...Which is why I have to try and make an excuse. It's not like we're even lying, we really are back for work and school"

"Us not lying? What a novelty" Leanna joked.

"Don't even joke about it" Liam scolded.

He really hated it when she joked about it. Liam was disgusted at himself for years, he did nothing to help Damian. Maya just sold him a sob story about how she was abused at thirteen and that she would never dare do that to somebody else. That Damian kissed her first and in a moment of madness, she reciprocated. The lad was fifteen she said, do you think I'm that sick? She asked. Liam didn't want to believe she was that sick so he brought her tale despite all his instincts telling him otherwise. Thus the move to Emmerdale to make a fresh start. After discovering her cheating with David, he buried his head further into the sand. David was a grown man and thus she must have been telling the truth. He was a coward, he knew that.

"Sorry" Leanna replied with another sigh.

"It's okay...Let's just try and make the best of what we got left"

...

"You alright?" Chas asked casually as her brother Cain walked into the pub living room.

He just gave her a small nod. He left Henrietta's house hours ago, he was just thinking about how useful it was that he spent that one final night there. Not because he cared or anything but just because the police cannot question him about Graham, he has an alibi. Apart from that though, he didn't feel anything else. He had no intention of going back to her, he got everything he wanted. It was fun until it stopped being fun. Bear Wolf was also in the room as he was sat the table.

"Yeah I'm fine...Henrietta turned out to be a bit of a nutter so I dodged that bullet" Cain spoke in jest.

"Really? The mother of the dead pervert is a bit of nutter? Colour me surprised" Chas sarcastically replied.

Bear giving a slight laugh in the background.

"Wouldn't put me off" Bear insisted; still chuckling in the background.

Chas just tutted, what he could do with women he fancied was constantly on his mind. Cain just giving a slight laugh in return. He didn't exactly like Bear but he did agree with him on some things.

"You sure about that? I woke up to use the bathroom, right? And I went in one of the rooms to have a look around, turned out to be Maya's old bedroom and I kid you not...The room was kept like a shrine, it looked like bloody Debbie's room when she were a teenager. You know what I mean? Just weird because Maya didn't die in 1992 or whatever year the room was left" Cain explained.

"Preserved?" Bear questioned.

"Oh yeah, properly preserved...And then she went mad at me, saying how I wouldn't like it if she went into one of my children's bedrooms. Talking like she wasn't dead. I don't get it honestly, even if she left home at 15; it doesn't explain why she left it like that, does it?"

"I don't know...Still, I wouldn't say no"

"You wanna wake up with an axe in your head? I know I go to some lengths to get some women but it's okay to say no sometimes"

This made Bear give another chuckle. Chas rolling her eyes at the exchange however yes she too had to agree, it was a bit odd. Even Jacob thought the same thing when he stayed over at the house for a couple months. Henrietta had her own reasons for keeping it that way, it was her way of coping with the fallout. Though still, she was glad her brother finally dropped that fling.

"I once went out with a woman who had a room full of porcelain dolls...I hated it because I felt like I had a hundred eyes on me every time I stayed over" Bear remarked.

"That's another thing, Henrietta's bedroom looked like some old lady's room. It would make Pearl's room look modern"

"To be honest Cain...None of what you just said would bother me"

"Well you know what they say...Beggars can't be choosers"

"Oi! I had way more women then you...And that's true since some of the so-called women you had were girls" Bear declared

Referring to Amy Wyatt, Jasmine Thomas and Ollie Reynolds (whom he heard about through local gossip and tales).

"That's a really low blow" Cain simply replied; knowing what he was talking about.

"Can we stop talking about how many women you both had? It's making feel right nauseous" Chas interrupted.

Making Bear just put his hands up. He felt like he won that argument anyway.

...

"Thank you for coming at such short notice...Though as you understand, we are going through a rough patch at the moment" Kim began.

She had invited Henrietta back to 'Home Farm' to discuss the business as per usual. Al tried to convince her it would be wise to drop her now however Kim was convinced it would look suspicious if done today and now. So instead, she asked her to stay the night at 'Home Farm' in the spare room. Saying about how Graham's recent death has truly shocked and upset her, how it made the business more difficult to run and how he got a load of paperwork left over. She needed legal advice on how to deal with it, that was the story she was peddling to her.

"It's okay and I do give my condolences" Henrietta spoke softly; placing her overnight bag down.

"Thank you...It's very difficult, I didn't even know if I should call you; do you even do this sort of thing? It was just so unexpected"

"Yes of cause, legally; you're Graham's next-in-kin. If I can work on some of the paperwork tonight, it should be done by morning"

"That's why I suggested you stay here overnight...Because it's such a big job isn't it? So much paperwork. And once this is over, I won't need your services anymore. I will give you a good reference to your law firm though, so don't worry"

Al was standing at the side while this was going on, Kim was putting on a good act for sure.

"Thank you very much but I think this may be one of my last cases" Henrietta commented.

"Oh yes, I forgot...you're on boring early retirement"

Henrietta just gave a small smile at this.

...

TBC


	60. Chapter 60

**Chapter Sixty**

Staying over at 'Home Farm' was not the worse thing however it did bring out unwanted emotions. Having dinner with Kim and her family just reminded her what she could never have. She never had it really, she would have killed for a normal family. Jamie, Andrea and Millie were very nice to her too. The only person off with her was Al but that didn't bother her. So after having dinner and going through paperwork with Kim until around midnight, the woman found herself in the spare bedroom. The room was large yet empty, Henrietta was just thinking how typical it was. For her to have a few nice hours, only for it to end the same way it always did; alone. It didn't help that Cain didn't answer to her all day, even after she texted him

_Sorry about last night._

He hasn't told her they are over, he just ignored her like last time. She saw a small light from outside which shone slightly into the bedroom. With only the slightest pause, she got out of bed. Making her way out the room and down the long hallway towards the bathroom, she opened it and turned the light on. A glass cabinet being above the sink, tablets and pills being displayed in it. They belonged to Kim, Jamie and Andrea (though mostly Kim). Henrietta just took out three packets of painkillers and poured herself a glass of water. Tears coming down her face as she made her way out; not bothering to turn the light off. Kim did overhear this, she could hear footsteps on the landing and soon down the stairs. The living room was empty. Henrietta sat down in the dark and began to open up the tablets, sobbing silently in the dark room. She seen the Tate family today and just wanted her own back however that never existed. Maya and Alexander were never really there for long, she never got to experience normality with them. In her depressed state, all she could think about was how she wanted to be with them. So she began to open up the packet and this seemed to take a while. She just kept pouring pills into her pocket and was ready to just consume these, she wasn't thinking straight. The light came on...

"Oh my God...What do you think you're doing?" Kim spoke up.

The woman barely flinched as she looked up, it's obvious she's been crying. She just replied..."I just want to be with my daughter and grandson again"

Kim just looked at her in silent shock. What could she even say to that? Of cause she knew what she meant. Kim may be rather ruthless and bitter but she wasn't heartless as she quickly made her way over. Grabbing the pills away from her, Henrietta didn't even stop her...

"What are you doing? Come on now...Don't be so silly" Kim remarked, trying to play down what just happened.

"I'm sorry"

"What if I haven't came down?"

"I just want my family" Henrietta tearfully answered; barely able to come up with any other excuse.

Kim wasn't one you could talk to, not at all. This wasn't her business really for she barely knew her, she was just giving her legal advice. She was never a friend so this was a burden she wishes she didn't have to bear.

"Do you want me to call anyone?" Kim questioned.

"I got nobody for you to call"

"That's not true...I could get Cain to come and pick you up, isn't he your friend? Because Henrietta, I'm sorry. Why didn't you tell me you were this bad? Work related or not, what if I didn't walk in and we found you in the morning?"

"I'm sorry"

"Don't be sorry, just let me call somebody for you"

"No don't...I'm fine"

"You're not fine, you were going to take goodness knows how many pills. You need to talk to somebody"

Henrietta just kept gripping tightly onto her sleeves. She didn't know what to do, this was a moment of madness in her eyes. Everything just got to her tonight and this was the nearest she's ever gotten to actually doing this. Kim's presence totally brought her back down to Earth however it didn't stop the sorrow.

"I will talk to somebody in the morning" Henrietta managed to reply.

"No, you need to talk to somebody right now" Kim insisted with disbelief.

"Cain isn't answering to me and it's very late, please Kim. I beg, don't tell anyone about this. It was just a moment of madness"

Lowering her defences slightly, Kim sat besides her with a sigh. "I don't even think I would have taken them" Henrietta quickly added. She was trying so hard to play it down and make out it wasn't a big deal. Like always, she wanted zero fuss and she didn't want people to find out she had these dark thoughts.

"I understand you're in a lot of pain right now and I'm sorry, I shouldn't have gave you so much work" Kim began.

"No it's fine...I liked having work, I promise I will make sure you get your equal share from the will. Just don't tell anyone, you don't even have to pay me the full rate"

For once however, money wasn't on Kim's mind.

"I won't tell anyone but you should. Maybe your ex-husband? If I was ever in a foul mood, I would call up one of them to have a moan" Kim further suggested.

"John's too drunk half the time...Look Kim, what you walked in on was me having a cry. That's all"

"Having a cry? I hardly think taking out a dozen pills is having a cry. Please tell somebody, Cain or whoever; just somebody"

"I will, I promise"

"I'm so sorry for not seeing how down you were. I'm not very good at reading people sometimes. You lost your daughter a few months ago and my bright idea is to invite you to my family dinner"

"No it's fine...It's not your fault"

"Look, I'm not exactly a good person to give advice on personal issues...Least not to my employees and whatnot but don't cut your life short, it's not the answer. You know that, everyone knows that"

Henrietta just giving a nod. She couldn't fault Kim for not being honest, she really wasn't good at talking about personal issues.

...

The morning soon came round as the villagers began their normal day. Though the quiet was soon interrupted as Diane was heard yelling...

"Get out!"

As she found Liam and Leanna back in the cottage, clearly having slept there all night. Liam trying to explain himself. Diane had stayed over at Victoria's the previous night and hence why she only found them now. The older woman just pulled Liam's suitcase across the ground and chucked it right in some sticky mud.

"Don't think I won't be do the same to your's young lady" Diane warned. Making Leanna quickly take her own suitcase out on her own accord.

"Please Diane...I understand you're angry with me but I'm only back for work and for Leanna's schooling" Liam attempted to explain.

Though the woman wasn't having any of it. She was sick of people sticking by scumbags and then expecting everything to be alright just because they are dead. Diane had enough, she didn't blame Leanna but she went wherever her father went. So she had no choice but to banish her with him.

"You aren't staying here after what you done...You cannot be trusted, you are the worse type of coward! You think that just because Bernice left that everything will be forgotten? Well you're wrong" Diane argued.

"We got nowhere to go" Liam tried to say.

"Not my problem and besides, Hotten Academy isn't the only high school around here. Why don't you go back to wherever you came from! Oh wait, you can't because you know who is there!"

She was referring to that kid that Maya abused and the one Liam knew about.

"My work is here...Manpreet needs me at the surgery because" Liam paused...

He was about to say because 'Wendy's ill' but that would just make things worse. He really was damned either way here. So he just remained rather quiet, once again however; Diane knew what he was about to say already. Wendy isn't working so Manpreet needs him at the surgery. Another mistake he made was giving her a job at the surgery.

"Well maybe don't employ somebody like that next time! I just want you to go, what Bernice said still stands. If you don't go, I will let everyone know exactly what sort of man you are" Diane warned.

"Fine...I'm just going to go and fish out my suitcase" Liam relented with a sad look on his face.

"Good" Diane bluntly said before going into her cottage and shutting the door.

She was going to be changing the locks after this. Liam just dragging his suitcase from the dirty wet mud. With very little idea of where he was going to do, this was hardly ideal. Leanna just crossing her arms.

"Now what do we do?" Leanna asked him.

He just gave a defeated shrug. Where would they go now? He still had a few friends and ex-in-laws that he could try. He supposed he best start asking around however it wasn't ideal, he wasn't exactly skint so he shouldn't be couch-surfing with his income (or his age for that matter) but here he was. He hasn't done so since he was a university student. A doctor couch-surfing with his sixteen year old daughter? His patients would surely get a giggle if they knew.

"I will find us somewhere" Liam promised however he didn't have much hope.

...

Kim was currently making her way round the village, she was looking for Cain. After her and Henrietta's little chat, they both returned to bed. Though Henrietta soon got up again and by the early morning, she was out the door. Didn't even wait for Kim to wake up again. Therefore she didn't have chance to further talk to her about what happened last night. Though Kim didn't want to leave it, much to her relief; she found Cain sitting in the pub. His children now being in school and nursery.

"Cain" Kim called over simply. Making him look towards her as he just gave her a nod. He didn't like her very much though.

"Yeah?" Cain questioned.

"Your friend Henrietta stayed at mine last night-" Kim went to explain however Cain cut her off quickly as he corrected her...

"She's not my friend anymore so whatever it is...I'm not interested"

"Have you told her?"

"I don't need to...She will get the message when she realizes I'm not talking to her anymore. Alright?"

This just made Kim scoff slightly. That sounded a bit harsh, even for him. Though she didn't have a moral high ground here. For not all her break-ups were respectful but still, in her defence; none of her lovers tried to kill themselves the night before. Cain didn't know this of cause but he knew she was struggling, he knew that much.

"That's...I don't think you should do that yet" Kim tried to say.

"I can do what I want Kim. Since when did you care anyway? Cause you're not getting me into bed, you tried that once before, remember"

"This isn't about me...I found Henrietta up late last night with a load of pills, she was going to take them. So unless you want her death on your conscience, I suggest you pretend to be into her for a bit longer" Kim hissed.

"Are you serious?"

"Yes, I'm afraid so...I'm not exactly one to talk but it be an awful shame to hear about her upcoming death"

This made Cain put down his glass as he looked at her for the first time. He wasn't happy, he wishes she didn't tell him because now he has a moral dilemma. He honestly didn't want that on his conscience, he wasn't a sociopath. Besides, he did still like her a little bit. Didn't really wish for anything bad to happen. The woman in question soon walked in, she looked towards Kim and Cain. She didn't like that they were chatting, made her feel nervous because she was worried Kim told him.

"You haven't been answering my calls, I was worried" Henrietta nervously spoke up.

Usually Cain would say something like 'That's the point' but not this time. Not after what he heard, so he just backed down slightly. Kim moving to the side slightly, there was a slight pause.

"Yeah I'm sorry...I been up all night working at the garage" Cain lied. Turns out he wasn't cruel enough to drop her right now.

Kim just giving him a small glance before making her way out the pub. Her job was done, she informed him anyway. She was relieved he was going to take up the 'burden', nobody wants that on their conscience.

"Oh. That's a relief...I thought you were going to ignore me like last time" Henrietta confessed.

"No, don't be silly. I was just thinking actually about you staying at the farm tonight, nobody will be in so it will be just you and me"

Once again, that wasn't what he wanted but he didn't want to let her go home alone. Not in her bad state. Which he could now see she was in, though he wasn't happy. This was just something he was doing with reluctance. Some sense of duty, he he felt like couldn't just dump her. How harsh would that be?

"That be nice" Henrietta spoke with a sad smile.

"Yeah it will...So, are you okay?"

"Of cause"

"Because you can tell me if you're not. I know I said we aren't serious but I'm still willing to listen"

This made her raise an eyebrow, that didn't sound like him.

"Has Kim said something?" Henrietta questioned.

"Not about you. She was talking about Graham and it made me think about how not to treat your bedfellows"

This made her give a general smile again as she shook her head. He thankfully got her off the scent.

"Now go and sit down, I'll get you a drink" Cain added. Giving her a small kiss on her lips and watching as she sat in one of the corner seats.

Chas leaning on the table when he returned to the bar. She poured two drinks into glasses however she was slightly confused. He was insulting her last night, saying he's done and everything else. Now he's all over her, what gives?

"Erm...Did yesterday not happen?" Chas asked him in confusion.

"Look Chas, something came up and now I'm stuck with her for a bit longer. So can you not mention yesterday" Cain quietly explained.

"What came up?"

"Nothing you need to worry about"

With a slight look of 'What?'. The woman passed him the two glasses and watched him make his way over to Henrietta. Giving her the drink and sitting opposite her, he didn't expect to be doing this again. The man was being awfully nice to her, it made people think he was up to something. When in reality, he just didn't want her death on his conscience.

"Thank you" Henrietta spoke.

"It's alright. Tonight will be good, you haven't seen my place yet" Cain remarked.

"Where will your children be?"

"Kyle is at Amy's and Isaac is with his mum for a little bit up in Scotland. Debbie might pop in and out thought"

"Are you joking?"

"No, Scotland is only up the road...Of cause I'm joking"

This made her smile again. Bear Wolf meanwhile had popped out again, he looked over at them. Chas giving him a small look of equal bafflement.

"Something came up" Chas informed Bear; purposefully using the same excuse her brother gave her.

"Looks like it, never have I lied about dumping a woman...What was Cain complaining about last night?"

"Your guess is as good as mine"

...

TBC


	61. Chapter 61

**Chapter Sixty-One**

_"No? It's alright, don't worry about it...I still got some more people to try"_

This was the phone call Leanna was listening into. Her father Liam was ringing some of his friends and whatnot. None of them really had the space because of children or the fact their house was not bigger enough for two extra guests. So she was sat with her arms crossed as she watched him put the phone down.

"I might have to try some of my old in-laws" Liam told her.

"No! No way am I going to share a house with a Stepney again!" Leanna complained.

"Well it's either that or a hostel"

This just made her groan as she turned away from him. Muttering insults under her breath, great she thought. Maya may be dead but she hasn't got rid of her family, her old step-family were still something she has to put up with. Liam rang up Ethan, he didn't know what that man was. He use to go round to his with Maya sometimes when they were married, she would sing his praises to high heaven. Not to mention that the house had enough space to fit in two more (now that Rosa has been relocated downstairs). So he had no reason to believe he was anything bad.

_"Ethan...It's me, Liam"_

_"Oh...Hiya mate, what's going on?"_

_"Not much but I need somewhere temporary...Just for me and Leanna. I know it's a lot to ask but I don't fancy staying at Henrietta's, too many gnomes. While John's house is a pigsty, so how about it?"_

_"Yeah sure, why not...You are a friend, Leanna will have to have Maya's old bedroom though"_

_"Yeah that's fine"_

_"And you will have to kip on the couch, what use to be Rosa's room is now a snooker room. Sorry mate"_

_"Seriously? You know what...Kipping on the couch sounds fine"_

_"Rosa's in there"_

_"Not a problem, I'm a doctor. If she acts funny in the middle of the night, I can sort her out. I like Rosa anyway, she's quite amusing"_

Leanna repeating..."She's quite amusing" under her breath, giving her father daggers while she mimicked his voice with bitterness. She been round to Rosa's before, when she was Maya's step-daughter; they would spend time there for a little while. Sometimes stayed over for a few nights. Henrietta and John didn't exactly know for they were distant with Maya when she was alive, where she went and what she did wasn't known to them. (and Ethan was hardly going to brag about it, the time for that passed). Liam put the phone down again after some more small talk...

"There we go then...Ethan is going to put up us for a few days. You get the spare bedroom" Liam informed the girl.

"I hate going there, it smells like one of your surgery rooms. Not to mention that Rosa and Ethan are boring. Why are we going there? We can cut off Maya's family surely"

"It's only for a few days...I just need somewhere to stay while I look for a decent new place. We done it before"

"Yeah but it made sense then because Maya was your wife...It doesn't make sense anymore!"

"Leanna, I tried everyone I could but nobody has any space. Ethan is a last resort, he's not my first choice. I know he's a bit strange and a bit thick but he's harmless"

Ethan was known as 'strange and thick but harmless' to everyone who didn't know him well. His mother Georgina and his great-grandmother Rosa got that impression. Liam and Leanna also had that impression. He wanted them to think that because then he would have no reason to worry, only a select few knew the truth (one of them already dead).

"He stinks too...So no wonder Maya liked him" Leanna remarked.

Liam just shaking his head with a small smile. She was very cheeky sometimes but usually she was right about people. She just seemed to see through people and see things other may not see or want to see. The girl just didn't like him, she thought he had something wrong with him (and she wasn't wrong). Though like her father, she didn't actually think he was anything harmful.

"Well be on your best behaviour...Besides, you like Auntie Rosa" Liam insisted.

"A...She's not my Auntie and B, I'm always on my best behaviour"

"Yeah, sure you are...Anyway, come on; we best make a move before Diane spots us again" Liam suggested.

...

Making her way to the farm was interesting. Henrietta has barely stepped onto the grounds when a rather large tractor came past. It was actually Nate as he stopped, his father's current lover he thought. She briefly looked up at him but decided not to engage in a chat, Cain didn't get on with him; she knew that much. He was that farmhand who cheated with his wife.

"You're wearing the wrong shoes to be walking on these parts" Nate simply remarked.

"I can manage...I use to do nature walks all the time" Henrietta insisted. Trying to make as little talk as possible.

Nate got all the gossip about her from Pete Barton (a friend of David's). So he just raised an eyebrow, she doesn't look like the type to enjoy hiking. She was clearly lost in these parts anyway, for 'Butler's Farm' pathway was on the opposite side of them. She was on the wrong twist.

"Well you are going the wrong way" Nate informed her.

"Am I? This isn't a trick is it?"

"No, you go to the path over there and keep walking up there. This bit is mine and Pete's bit you see"

"Oh I see...Well I never been round here before. Anyway, I shouldn't be talking to you should I? Cain wouldn't like it"

"Well I don't think it's very nice making his old woman make her own way there. Bit thoughtless isn't it? Anyway, just follow that path opposite us and then make the first twist. It's very easy"

She ignored his sly remark as she just gave him a nod. Making her way to the opposite path as he instructed. Nate watched her for a bit from his tractor, just making sure she went the right way. Driving off once she was out of his eyesight, the woman in question was now on the right corner. The farm soon coming into the view as she gave a slight sigh of relief, she wouldn't want to get lost in this cold weather. Cain was currently hanging outside talking to his half-brother Sam (who popped down).

"You're late" Cain simply remarked as he spotted her.

"You're lucky I'm here at all with your bad directions" Henrietta replied.

"You should see our farm. It's well better" Sam chimed in.

"You ain't got a farm Sam...It's a field with a few pigs at best" Cain insisted.

Making him just give a small tut, taking another swig from his cider can. Cain has actually told him about what Kim told him. He wanted some advice on how to let somebody down gently since that wasn't his usual style. It wasn't like him at all but he wasn't heartless, he has mellowed slightly.

"We have a pig farm, it's the same thing" Sam muttered.

"I use to go to the local farms here as a child, I believe somebody called Jacob Sugden ran it then" Henrietta spoke up.

"Oh, that was erm...Victoria's grandfather I think, that's going back a bit. When was that?" Cain questioned.

"The 60s"

"Bloody hell...Well no wonder you couldn't find it, it's been a while for you. Surprised you didn't fall into a ditch"

Henrietta just raised an eyebrow slightly. He wasn't wrong though she supposed, it's been a while. Though she use to live on the outskirts of Emmerdale as a child (when it was called Beckindale) she and her sister Georgina use to run through the village with other local children. Her mother claimed she had way too much ambition for a girl, she met city boy John Stepney in the mid-1970s and off she went into Leeds. She already had family there in the form of Rosa so it was an easy move.

"Yes I know...I'm surprised too" Henrietta replied in jest.

"So you grew up around here?" Sam chimed in.

"I lived in Robblesfield as a child but I use to like to come here when it was Beckindale. My mum and dad use to take me to the cricket matches"

"Yeah we use to go there...Use to drink in 'The Maltshovel' until they kicked us out" Sam explained.

This just made Henrietta laugh as she exclaimed..."The Malt! You were such a rowdy bunch, well your fathers and grandfathers were!"

"As fun as this memory lane isn't...I'm going in but you two carry on, I'm going inside to get warm" Cain spoke up suddenly.

Sam watching him go in as he took another long swig from his cider can. He didn't like talking about the past for obvious reasons. Yes he thought, the man he thought was his father growing up; Shadrach; was a 'rowdy one' alright.

"He doesn't like to talk about our Malt days" Sam quickly spoke up.

"Ah well we best stop then...It was nice talking to you anyway"

"You too, I best be off anyway"

She gave him a small smile before making her way inside and shutting the door. Cain was in the kitchen. Henrietta began instantly looking around the farmhouse, it's been years since she's been in one of these. For she has lived in the city of Leeds since she was eighteen, moving to Newcastle for a bit before moving back to Leeds but either way, she rarely visited the countryside after moving away from Robblesfield. Her daughter Maya having only lived in the countryside in her final year. They weren't country-folk really, her parents were the only ones who enjoyed the country life.

"You like it then?" Cain asked her.

"Yes, it reminds me of my childhood home...A wonderful place, I take it Moira's son won't be coming either tonight?"

"Who? Matty? No...He's staying with a mate"

"That's nice"

Small talk it would be then, this was going to be a rather long night Cain thought. First time a fling of his has ever gotten to the bored stage, that's for sure. For he would dump them before that usually.

...

In the other household, things were not much better. Liam and Leanna having arrived at Ethan and Rosa's with their suitcases. The house has not been updated in years, nor has it been cleaned much. Everything was just a mess, Ethan wouldn't clean up really. His idea of 'cleaning up' was stuffing things in the corner or inside a cupboard. Leanna getting out her perfume as she sprayed on purpose. Making Rosa give a small cough in the corner...

"Who's this?" Rosa asked in confusion.

"This is Liam and Leanna gran-gran...You remember them from the funeral?" Ethan replied to her.

"Funeral?"

"Yeah"

Liam quickly clearing his throat, he knew how to deal with Alzheimer's a bit better then Ethan. As he moved in his place, leaning down besides his old great-aunt-in-law. This was the same place Maya took Jacob all those months ago indeed. It seemed to where all the Stepney and their friends took refuge.

"I'm Liam and this is my daughter Leanna. We are just staying here for a few days until we get some place sorted. Alright?" Liam gently explained.

"Liam?"

"That's right"

"Maya's husband?"

This made him give a nervous laugh. Not wanting to confuse her anymore, the man just nodded as he said..."Yeah, you remember me a bit then; I will make you a cup of tea"

Ethan had made his way to Leanna during this, his cousin's old step-daughter. No, he would never do anything to her. Not because he suddenly has morals but just because it was Maya he enjoyed having control over. Her and his recent so-called girlfriend Kelly (the twenty year old who sometimes stays over). Though it does depend on his mood regarding her, he picked her up whenever he felt like it; like she was a doll.

"You got the spare bedroom upstairs" Ethan simply grunted to her.

"Does that stink too?" Leanna asked him with a fake big smile.

"Oi! The house doesn't stink, it's just a bit stuffy"

"A bit stuffy?! You could put a dead rat in here and not be able to notice!"

"Am I getting a bad Yelp review from you then?"

This just made her scoff as she shoved past him, he gave a little chuckle to himself after she left. Liam in the kitchen making a cup of tea, the cups were all dusty and whatnot. After Rosa's illness began about ten years ago, the house was no longer maintained very well. Ethan didn't look after it. Even a few years ago, it wasn't this bad. Liam just opened the curtains a bit to let light in.

"Are you okay?" Liam asked Ethan.

"Yeah...I just let the housework slip a bit"

"You really shouldn't do that...People like Rosa need a nice looking room to stay in, it's their only joy in life sometimes; to see what's right in front of them"

"I know...I will sort it"

Upstairs meanwhile, Leanna had entered Maya's old bedroom. It looked even older then the one she had at Henrietta's. The wallpaper was a dark green this time, the carpet was yellow but time has made it look rather dire too. Old children's books lined the sides as well as some old board games. Leanna noticed the bed has been slept in, it hasn't been touched since Maya and Jacob slept in there that one night so it looked the same. The photo album was still on top of the cupboard. It was still obviously a child's bedroom but it was an uncared for child's bedroom. Leanna found it looked rather sad, like something was missing. Besides the photo album, no photographs or cards were in here. Nothing but a few dusty books, games and a photo album.

...

TBC


	62. Chapter 62

**Chapter Sixty-Two**

Night had fallen on the entire country and thus the darkness was paramount. Leanna had fallen asleep in the bed after a bit of tossing and turning. Though she was awoken by the sounds of heavy footsteps on the landing. Ethan couldn't sleep tonight (his sleeping tablets having run out). He could only sleep with them ever since Maya's death for his original victim has died and so has his control. Kelly being the only person left under his control but he couldn't invite her back round to the house while he had guests. She was twenty but a forty-five year old man dating a twenty year old girl? No, that wouldn't look good; even he knew that. The girl just listened to him pacing around for what seemed like twenty minutes, he briefly stopped outside the door before retreating to the room next door. She heard him switching on the light and shutting the door. He was in his 'snooker room' and she could hear the faint sounds of a radio now playing. Ethan was currently being driven insane by his own demons. The sounds of the radio only getting louder, making Leanna tut as she checked the time; it was around 3am! Rather carelessly, the girl got out of bed and walked towards the room hoping to tell him to turn it off. She had no idea what a bad mood the creature was in tonight as she opened the door...

"Can you turn it down?" Leanna asked him as she stood half-asleep in the doorway.

This made him look towards her. Shaking his head being his only response, no; he didn't want to turn it down. So he just ignored her presence, pacing around the room. Sitting at the far end of the room by this point. Leanna just scoffed as she muttered..."Why is everyone so lame in this family?"

Turning up her volume again, she just shouted at him...

"Thanks for not helping me sleep!"

Slamming his door shut and retreating back to the spare bedroom in a huff. Her father Liam was lucky he was downstairs, he could hardly hear the radio upstairs. Though the man was having his own problems and it wasn't just the fact the couch was hard. No, Rosa kept waking up and getting confused to who was lying across from her on said couch. As she kept calling out every few hours...

"Who's there?"

"Just me, Liam" Liam answered for the fourth time that night.

"Ah...Stupid place to sleep"

"Yeah I know" Liam muttered under his breath.

It was a stupid place to sleep as he could hardly get any. Though he would have to lump it until he found another place near his surgery. Talking of which, he had to be there in around four hours. He was hoping to maybe catch another two hours of kip though he didn't count on it, the faint sound of the radio finally catching his ear. Back upstairs, Leanna had put on her earphones and was playing some whale sounds but it wasn't helping.

...

Things at the farmhouse were slightly calmer. Henrietta had managed to fall asleep with her head resting on Cain's chest. He was still awake, wondering how he was going to get out of this one with a clear conscience. Though he knew he only had himself to blame, he went after her thinking she would be easy. He wasn't wrong there but he was wrong in thinking getting rid would be just as easy. Of cause she was depressed, anyone in her shoes would be; he felt rather stupid now. Though he found himself twirling his finger around her curly hair regardless, men seemed to like doing that to her she found. Like they never seen a perm before. With a slight pause, the man untangled himself from her.

"What's wrong now?" Henrietta mumbled.

"Nothing, I'm just going to the bathroom...Seriously Ettie, you need to stop acting like every move I make is serious"

"Cain?"

"What?"

"Don't treat me like I'm some dumb young floozy...Kim did say something to you, didn't she? Because you don't just ignore me one day and then treat me like nothing happened the next day on a whim"

"What could she have said?"

"Cain!"

"Alright then...She said she found you with a bunch of pills and that you were going to take them but that has nothing to do with my mood" Cain insisted.

Though of cause it had everything to do with his mood. It was his sole reason for carrying this fling on. Without it, there was nothing. Henrietta seemed to know this as she just gave a nod. There was no point in this anymore, was there? The man was only with her out of sympathy and quite frankly, she didn't want it.

"Cain, I'm not going to kill myself or anything like that, so don't worry. If you want me to go, just say" Henrietta assured him, giving him the easy way out.

With a slight pause, Cain just gritted his teeth; she was giving him a way out. Feeling like this might be his only chance, the man just nodded back.

"Well if you're sure then you know where the door is. I did enjoy talking to you, I hope you know I wasn't just using you for sex" Cain finally answered.

"It's okay, you don't owe me a thing"

"Take care though, yeah? Don't go doing anything stupid, okay?"

"Okay"

"I will give you a lift back home, I'm not having you wandering back on your own at this time. Come on" Cain urged, giving the woman a gentle tap on the shoulder.

...

The following day and things seemed to be back to normal. Liam has left to go to work by the time Leanna woke up. He had no qualms about leaving her alone in the house, Ethan wasn't a threat as far as he was concerned. So she came down the stairs fully dressed to find Ethan in the living room, her father at work and that she knew. Ethan was in her bad books currently for last night's actions. He woke her up and she could barely sleep for the rest of the night because of his stupid radio.

"Morning" Ethan simply called as he seen the sixteen year old in the doorway.

"Don't morning me, you kept me up all night with your stupid radio. I asked you to turn it down and you didn't, how selfish can you be" Leanna complained.

"Sorry...I was just in a bad mood, it won't happen again"

"Too right it won't because next time, I will be telling daddy and that's a promise"

He raised an eyebrow slightly at this. Turning his attention back to his great-grandmother Rosa, passing her some warm porridge. The woman could still eat on her own thankfully, so she wasn't totally invalid however she was near to being bedridden. He didn't expect her to have long left. Leanna sitting down on the couch by this point, her father's pillow and blanket placed at the side.

"What made you and your daddy stay here?" Ethan asked.

"It wasn't my choice...Daddy made the decision, we're only here for a bit until he finds us a new place"

"Right, does erm...Does Aunt Henrietta know?"

"I don't know, we haven't seen her since the funeral. Why didn't you go anyway? I thought you and Maya were close, she use to always talk about you when she was with my dad"

"Well me and Auntie don't get on very well, I didn't want to cause a fuss by coming. I wanted to come so badly though...I know she was a bit on the wrong side but she was always like a little sister to me"

That was the story he kept up all his life. She was like a little sister to him he always claimed, everyone believed him. Even his own mother (who was currently somewhere abroad like always).

"Is that why you were up last night? Because you were thinking about things?" Leanna questioned.

"Yeah, I suppose it was...Anyway, enough about the past"

...

TBC


	63. Chapter 63

**Chapter Sixty-Three**

David hasn't been out for a few days, he was currently behaving like a hermit. He didn't even go out for food, he just used the produce from his shop. It worried Priya for Amba keeps asking for her daddy. Due to Graham's recent death, she was given a quick break from work; so she took this as the chance to go and check up on him. She knew what he did to Tracy but unlike the other women, he was the father of her child. Priya felt like she had no choice but to check up on him for her daughter's sake. Her friends Leyla, Alicia and Tracy were slightly teasing her, saying how sorry they felt for her 'being stuck with that disgrace'. David was really in their bad books and their mocking of him proved it. Priya just giving a sigh as she knocked on his door, the curtains currently drawn. It was around 10am by this point so he should be awake.

"David!" Priya called as she opened up the letter-box; trying to see if she could see him. Was he even in?

"Ignore him...He be moping" Leyla insisted as she stood a bit away.

"Leyla! I'm really worried about him...I'm not going to ignore him just because he had a one night stand"

"So you're sticking up for him? Tracy got back with him and he cheated on her after one argument. But you do you Priya"

"Bit rich coming from you who slept with him while he and Tracy were married, I don't remember you sticking by her then"

"Oh that's right, keep going back to that...When are we going to blame David? The man who cheated on pretty much every girlfriend he ever had. Let's think shell we...It was him cheating on you with Alicia, him cheating on Alicia with you then it was him cheating on Tracy with me and Maya...Then him cheating on Maya with Tracy again; did I get that right? I might have got it slightly mixed up"

"I'm not defending him! I'm just here for Amba, okay?"

She just gave a shrug, leaving her friend to it. After another loud knocking, the man in question finally answered. He looked a bit of a state though, his hair not brushed and it looked like he barely got any sleep. A few hours maybe. Priya didn't know what to say now she came face to face. David was a bit of a mess now, he kept thinking over everything in his head and could barely do anything else.

"David...Can I come in?" Priya asked with a sad look on her face.

"No, sorry...I'm in the middle of my nap" David replied.

"David-" Priya went to say however he shut the door in her face.

This just made her give a large sigh. He wasn't even willing to talk right now, so with one final look at the door. Priya had to take her leave, he was in an awful state. The whole business with Tracy has reduced him back to that. Now Jacob was no longer there, he had no motivation to improve his situation. It was all things, Maya dying, Jacob leaving to go back to Justin, his and Tracy's brief reunion and his friend Pete leaving. Everything just got on top of him once again.

...

"I can't return to the village right now...Wendy will just have to come in and discuss things in my office" Liam tried to tell Manpreet.

"Is that your way of telling me I should speak to her?"

"No! I just really can't. Diane is hell-bent on it"

Manpreet just gave a disbelieving moan. Another one of her colleagues hated by Diane! It was a very bad joke. She did question Liam as to why he suddenly left and he just claimed it was due to 'stress' because of his ex-wive's recent death and Bernice leaving him. Though it was hard to believe, he and Maya were estranged long before that. As for Bernice, a break-up is not a good enough reason to ditch everything (which included his job, his cottage and Leanna's education).

"Does this surgery have a 'Those who Annoyed Diane Sugden Welcome' sign written on it?" Manpreet asked rhetorically. Liam would laugh if it wasn't so serious.

"It was just a domestic"

"A domestic? A domestic which resulted in you leaving for months on end and Leanna failing her GCSE's? Look, you don't have to tell me the exact reason, just please give me more notice if the 'domestic' comes up again"

She and her partner Rishi have been talking about it actually, Rishi guessed it was infidelity. Which would have actually have made him look slightly better then the real reason. Though no, he didn't cheat on Bernice. It was much worse then that and only a select few knew the real reason. Diane and Gabby were willing to keep quiet as long as they didn't have to see his face around the village.

"Don't worry, it won't happen again" Liam assured her.

"Okay...Looks like I will have talk to Wendy then"

"Yeah, just tell her she can have some time off if she needs it but she does need to get back to work sooner rather than later"

"Duly noted"

...

A few hours later and Leanna had asked to go for a walk for she wanted something from the local corner shop. A few snacks, maybe a pen and a notepad if they got one but she forgot the way. Hence why she and Ethan were walking to the shop together, it only looked bad because of what he was but he generally had no ill intention (for once). So he just took into the shop and told her to get what she wanted. Some of his equally as disgusting friends were in there. They knew what he was like, girls and young women was his "type". Ethan just walked over to them...

"She's Liam's kid" Ethan explained to them; making them just laugh.

"Oh...Pretty isn't she?" one of them asked him in between his vaping.

His degenerate friends were either druggies, perverts or alcoholics, it's just who he attracted. Bad people tend to find company with other bad people and hence why the only people he could call 'friends' were like that. They were the type of men you would see hanging outside bus stops despite having nowhere to go. One of the other men giving Ethan a look...

"Don't even think it man, she be going elsewhere soon. Her dad's a doctor" Ethan spoke up.

"Posh girl, I thought she was dressed up a bit too nice for round here" the same man answered.

"She's Maya's old step-daughter mate, she and her dad are staying at mine for a bit. You remember them?"

"Maya? I remember her when we were both kids...She was cute too"

This just made Ethan give a slight tut. Leanna was at the counter by this point, good he thought. He needed to get her out of here, he wasn't usually bothered and would join in with his pathetic friends about girls and women they seen. And no, he wasn't any better. He just didn't wish to bring attention on his pathetic self by getting into Liam's bad books. He was only getting away with his disgusting acts because he chose to act fairly discreet.

"Come on Leanna...Let's go home, Gran-gran will be waiting for me" Ethan spoke up to her. Standing a bit in front of his mates so she could walk past without any leers.

Before making his way out with her and shutting the shop door. She had found some snacks after all, she got out the notebook she found. She barely noticed any of that in there thankfully, she was just keen on getting some things. Ethan giving a small nervous smile as he took her bag.

"My dad should be back soon from work" Leanna began.

"Yeah, well don't worry...You will be in some nice area again before you know it" Ethan spoke up.

"Can't wait! I mean, no offence but it's hardly the best around here. Those men in there looked disgusting, vaping and smoking; I'm surprised they were't told to leave"

Her description of his friends made him laugh.

"You're not wrong there kiddo" Ethan remarked; still playing the role of 'good guy'.

...

TBC


	64. Chapter 64

**Chapter Sixty-Four**

Walking further into the inner city of Leeds, Henrietta was on her way to her ex-husband John's house. She was feeling rather melancholic and just wanted some company from a familiar face. Reaching his house (for he lived about twenty minutes from her), the street he lived on was rather grim. He lived in a back-to-back house, he was rather proud of getting it at the time (in 1990 after their divorce came though). Mainly because his history obsessed daughter Maya loved it, the eleven year old would talk his ear of about what would have went where back in times gone by. Now he no longer found joy in it, he found the house to be a burden. No, he felt as hard done by as the house itself. His neighbours would occasionally shout things at him, reminding him at every turn about his 'nasty daughter' being dead and telling him that they hope he drinks himself to death. The Stepney family were now deemed as 'filth' and nothing else around that urban area. Henrietta reached his house, his bin was painted over with red paint. Clearly somebody has written something on it and John just covered it up with red paint. His recycling box filled with empty beer cans and food tins. He's been living on microwave dinners and tins for quite a while. Some middle-aged looking woman was just standing in the garden next door with a cigarette in her mouth. She was just watching Henrietta opening up the gate and walking up the pathway. Henrietta trying to avoid her gaze as she began knocking on John's door. The man in question making his way over on this late afternoon as he swung open the door, wearing nothing but black trousers and a white tank...

"Yeah?" John answered; barely looking to see who it was he took a swig from his can. Henrietta clearing her throat

"Oh hello Ettie, excuse me...I was just having a nice drink" John then spoke.

Moving away from the door so she could come in. With a slight tut, she shoved past him. His living room was not much better, his house was filled with empty alcoholic beverages. His television playing some old 'On the Buses' episode. Though his fireplace did have a couple of photographs on it, his wedding to Henrietta and some old school photograph of Maya. She looked about thirteen in it. The rest of the house just had the basics and that was it...

"What do you want?" John simply asked her; sitting himself on the couch. Putting his feet on his table.

Before she could answer, he let out a loud laugh as he pointed at the television and exclaimed..."Look at him, he missed his spot because of those legs!"

"I just wanted to see you" Henrietta finally spoke; though why she bothered. She doesn't know.

He was clearly drunk already and it was barely 4 o clock. She really did miss him sometimes but then she sees him and is reminded of why she got a divorce from him. John looked at her again as he patted the spot on the couch besides him and told her...

"Come and sit down then sweetheart...We need each other"

With a slight pause, the woman did just that as she sat besides him with a sigh. She noticed him about to put his arm around her and that she didn't want so she just slapped his hand and said..."Off"

Making him tut as he looked back towards the television. He really was a waste sometimes, it was a shame. He was quite handsome as a young man, he was a property developer. He was never a major success in the business but he had enough youthful spunk to get some nice new houses built in the local area in the 1970s. Some of them are still there now and he walks past them sometimes, wondering how he got from there to where he is now. He really had it made at one point with a wife and daughter however it all went wrong when Maya was about nine. She began to rebel quite early on and would constantly argue with her parents. Fourteen year old Ethan use to make tales about them and she would believe him. He didn't sexually abuse her until she was thirteen but he did abuse her mentally way before then. The grooming didn't start suddenly on her 13th birthday after all. The point was that he began making up lies about how she was a mistake and whatnot. How they were only being nice to her because they felt guilty. John however didn't understand why his daughter changed towards him and he began to find comfort in the bottle. Hence why he and Henrietta got a divorce a few years later in 1990. Ethan really did wreck the family through his actions.

"So, what brings you here?" John questioned.

"I just wanted to see you if you were still alive" Henrietta teased.

"I am...Just about"

It's how he felt at times, he was alive but not living. He barely remembered what he did and where he went the day before. Everything was just a blur, those who knew him half-expected to find him dead every-time they visited. He drank until he passed out most days, would spend a few hours sober before life got too much for him, thus he would drink a stupid amount again.

"Do you not want help?" Henrietta asked him.

"I tried that but I broke out of rehab after a week, couldn't hack it. I'm too old to change Ettie, you know that"

She just gave a shrug.

...

Unlocking the door for he had a spare key, Eric walked into his son's house. He was worried, Priya told him about her concerns and he agreed to talk to him. If anyone could get through to him, it would be him. He walked in to find David laid across the couch watching television. David only briefly looking up.

"Oh hi dad, I'm just watching a bit of telly; is everything okay?" David asked him.

"You tell me"

"Yeah I'm fine...Apart from everything going wrong, I'm fine"

With a sigh, Eric walked over towards the remote and turned the television off. He wanted to talk to his son properly. "Hey, I was watching that!" David spat.

"Don't treat me like everyone else David, I know when you're not yourself and right now, you are not yourself"

After a brief moment, David forced himself up from the couch. Standing up to finally face his father. No, he wasn't acting like himself lately. Nobody really spoke to him about how he might feel because they all focused on Jacob. Rightfully so but they did tend to forget David was affected too. Eric took Jacob's absence as an excuse to finally have a proper conversation about how he is coping. He was told by Priya about how he had a one night stand and whatnot. How it didn't help but made him seem worse...

"What do you want me to say, dad?" David asked with a defeated sigh.

"I want you to tell me what you're thinking...How you're feeling; you can't just bottle it up and hope it goes away. It doesn't work like that"

"You wanna know how I'm feeling? Fine...I feel like an idiot and a bad father. I also feel like I can never trust a woman again, that good enough for you? Because let's face it...Why the Hell would I want to be a relationship again? I did Tracy a favour"

"You're not an idiot...None of us noticed! And you're not a bad father, Amba adores you. You only have to see her face light up when she sees you to see that"

"I let Jacob down big time and all because I let Maya pull the wool over my eyes. I was too loved-up with the fake personality she made up. Anyone else would have seen past it but not me"

"She fooled us all, David" Eric reminded him.

"Well she wasn't possibly carrying anybody else's baby was she?! That baby she died with could have been mine!"

Now it made sense why he was so riled up lately. Ever since David found out she was three months gone, he's just gotten worse. If she just died on her own, he could get over it better but she didn't. She was pregnant and he knew it could have been his, he wishes he did things differently in hindsight. Maybe if he tricked her into meeting him, she could have been arrested but that's all there was now; what ifs.

"Oh David, you didn't know she was pregnant; none of us did" Eric tried to tell him.

"I should have seen the signs...When I saw her be sick, I just passed it of as the flu! How stupid am I?!"

"David! Listen to me...Maya was a lying manipulating sick woman. She only let you see what she wanted you to see, of cause you didn't notice. Why would she tell you? She knew the chance was fifty-fifty"

"It doesn't matter, I should have noticed! She killed herself knowing she was pregnant, I believe that she knew. And she just wanted to punish us all one last time, didn't she? Well she's succeeded!"

"I'm so sorry...I didn't think you were that much affected by the news. I'm so sorry" Eric spoke gently, giving his son a much needed hug.

Everyone has been so focused on Jacob and Henrietta that they forgot David was struggling as well. Tracy never would have so harsh with him had she knew. It didn't totally excuse his reaction but it did explain it. No, he panicked when she left him and found comfort in the first woman who would have him.

"I don't know how to get over it...I can't stop thinking about it, the baby would have been fully formed at three months. I just feel sick to my stomach, I can't do it on my own anymore" David lamented.

"You don't have to...Oh David, you should have told me. You kept it in for all these months"

"Yeah well Jacob needed me more, didn't he?"

Eric pulled apart as he just gave his son a quick pat. How he thinks he's a bad father, he doesn't know. He's been better then him, he didn't do anything for David until he was a grown man. So he wasn't having that...

"Of cause he did and you did it because that's what decent fathers do. Now let me do it for you, I'm staying here tonight, we can just watch a bit of television and talk. Okay?" Eric suggested.

"Yeah sure...Thanks dad"

...

"Something smells nice" Liam spoke as he entered the home. He finally finished at the surgery.

He walked in to find Ethan cooking some dinner while Leanna was laying out the table. The girl seemed happy to see her father as she looked up at him. Not much happened during the day, just watching television and checking up on Rosa. Though some housework did finally happen as the living room looked much cleaner.

"I'm cooking us a pizza with a couple of chips, hope you don't mind" Ethan replied.

"No, I'm not bothered...You been alright, Leanna?" Liam then asked. Walking over towards his daughter.

"Yeah, I just been watching TV...Ethan took me to the shops so I got some snacks and a notepad"

"Oh that's good to hear he's been looking after you...I told you he wasn't that bad"

She just rolled her eyes slightly. Ethan really had them both fooled then, he had a talent for fooling people it seemed. Liam briefly walked over to Rosa to check on her, she was fine as well; currently sleeping. Everything seemed fine because the monster was currently at bay, Ethan was currently pretending to be a normal human being. As long as he did that, Liam would have no fear.

"Pepperoni pizza and sleeping on somebody's couch...I feel like I'm back in college" Liam spoke up.

Making Ethan chuckle.

"I bet you do...Like I told Leanna before, you will find somewhere much nicer soon" Ethan answered.

"Oh yeah, I never been a city boy to be honest; I much prefer the country. I already been looking up places and I'm thinking of moving to Skipdale. It's close to my surgery and it's close to Emmerdale so Leanna can still see her friends"

"Skipdale?" Leanna questioned.

"Yeah, Skipdale...You been through there before" Liam reminded her.

"There is so much more to do there so I'm not going to complain. When will I get to go back to school anyway?"

"Ah, well I rang 'Hotten Academy' and they said they will be delighted to see you on Monday. I just told them we had family problems...You will have to repeat some of Year 11 again but it will be worth it"

"Great! Now everyone is gonna think I'm thick...I can't wait to share a class with Sarah Sugden and Samson Dingle! I'm going to get mocked for this"

"Look Leanna, it won't even be a full year; you will be leaving the same time as them"

"It's not fair, Jacob gets to go to college and Liv never had to repeat a year...She got to go to college to do her GCSE's too!"

"You're unique then" Liam teased.

Making her just scoff as she nudged him slightly.

...

TBC


	65. Chapter 65

**Chapter Sixty-Five**

Eric had briefly excused himself to go and get some clothes for the following day. He was staying the night. Though he also wanted to speak to the women, get them to lay off David. It wasn't going help anybody and besides, he felt it was unfair. Especially from Leyla, he has never treated her like this despite everything she's done. He found Leyla, Alicia and Tracy sitting in the pub. As he made his way over with a plastic bag full of one set of clothes...

"Oh...Has David got you staying over with him? Does he want you to tuck him into bed?" Leyla teased.

Making her sister and friend smirk back. They really were still giving him a wide berth still then. All they could think was that he's done it again, they hardly considered his feelings in all of this to be honest. The only one who has backed down was Priya but the others were still not done with the mocking and the jokes at his expense.

"You think it's funny?" Eric managed to ask them.

"No but I also don't think it's funny that he slept with a woman because we had a few bad words, like I'm some doll he can pick up when he gets bored" Tracy replied.

"I see...Well maybe he wanted somebody to comfort him, Tracy" Eric nervously began.

"Oh, so it's my fault is it? I've been there for him from day one, ever since we found out what Maya did. I was there looking after him, I spoke to him when nobody else wanted to. Now he throws it back in my face because we had a few cross words? And you can't use Maya as an excuse either because he's done it to me before"

Eric just looked behind him slightly, he didn't want the whole pub to hear this. So he just perched himself besides Tracy. How could he explain this? The one good thing was the women already knew about Maya's pregnancy. Jacob had a go at them over that one already (and now Eric supposed it was his turn). Though his reasoning of cause held more weight because he wasn't under any illusion.

"You know Maya was three months pregnant when she died?" Eric questioned; just to double check.

"Yeah?" Tracy answered back; not knowing where he was going with it.

"Well David has been hurting over that fact for months. You arguing with him over whether he was worth another chance was the last straw. Now I'm well aware it doesn't play on your conscience but it does play on his...He's devastated"

This made the women drop their guard at last. Leyla had no idea really as she suddenly dropped her poker face. Tracy just seemed rather shocked to hear it, no wonder he lost it after their fight. He was in want of emotional support and she just didn't bother to give it to him. She just ran away at the first sign of trouble.

"But he didn't say anything" Tracy then spoke up.

"Because Jacob needed him more he said, he kept it in all these months. He blames himself for it, he thinks if he spoke to Maya first then she wouldn't have killed herself. He's not upset she's dead, he's upset that the baby she was carrying is dead"

A single tear fell from Tracy's eye.

"Oh" Tracy managed to blurt out, wiping away more incoming tears.

It made her think of the abortion she had two years ago, that was David's baby. How he was so happy to find out she was pregnant, only for her to have to tell him it's too late. She had an abortion because she "didn't want to end up like Priya, stuck with him because they had a child together" (her words).

"Did...did he actually say he's upset because Maya killed herself with the baby?" Alicia asked Eric.

"Yes" Eric confirmed.

"I should go round and tell him I'm sorry" Leyla suggested.

Though Eric just gently grabbed onto her arm, making her sit back down. Now wasn't the right time. All David needed right now was his father with him, Tracy being given a tissue by Alicia by this point.

"I'm going to him...You can all see him in the morning when you had chance to think about it" Eric told them simply.

Taking his leave this time as he picked his bag up. The women just watching him leave the pub again. Leyla just giving a sigh, she felt like such a bitch. How could she not have seen? Jacob was devastated by the news, so of cause the other potential father would be. Maya really did leave a horrific mess behind.

...

In the small urban area in Leeds, Ethan was sat in some local pub with his 'girlfriend' Kelly (full name Kelly Tanner). Liam and Leanna were quite happy to remain in the house alone while he went out for the night. They didn't care where he went and so here he was, drinking a couple of cider cans. The pub door swung open as an already drunk John Stepney staggered in, making some of his peers cheer sarcastically. Here was the drunken swine they thought. As they gave him a small pat on his back, making the man stumble to the nearest seat. He has not yet spotted Ethan, the slightly younger man just sat with a nasty grin on his face. Kelly suggesting they go for she knew he didn't get on with his old step-uncle, they had bad blood. The whole pub now filled with cheers and big laughs, it was a rowdy rough pub (just like the small area itself).

"Come on Ethan...We can go some place else" Kelly spoke up nervously however he ignored her. Her opinion was not important to him.

"No, I'm not leaving because the big fat dolt has decided to stumble in!" Ethan hissed.

His voice barely noticeable in the gaggle of noise. Though John still heard it and when he did, he turned towards him. Ethan daring to give the man a slight nod, this made him stand up. Bouts of men yelling..."Up he rises!" could be heard. John was a laughing stock in this pub you see, nobody understood what he was saying half the time.

"You get out!" John yelled at Ethan while pointing towards him.

Making some of the men around him smirk and laugh. A rather thin looking man in his late sixties standing in John's way. Asking him..."Are you the pub owner now?" in a joking term, getting a shove in response.

"I am serious...This man is dirty, look at his current girlfriend!" John slurred, barely able to make his words out.

"Now that's not very nice, Uncle John" Ethan dared to reply.

"Pervert...That's what you are!"

"Okay, you're clearly very drunk so let me escort you out. I'm so sorry about this lads, he's an embarrassment to the family"

More cheers from the small crowd as they watched Ethan grab John. Struggling with him as he led him towards the door. The two men had began a small scuffle by this point, some of the men from inside the pub followed them out to watch. Decades ago, the two men were equal in strength but Ethan had the upper hand these days. So he had no qualms starting a fight with John.

"Pervert!" John kept shouting in between push and shoves.

"Your daughter loved it when she was still with us...Shame I didn't go to the funeral, I could have told you so many stories about what we did" Ethan hissed quietly.

John managed to get in one punch from pure anger alone however Ethan soon got back on top. As he shoved John against the nearest wall, the old drunk could no longer handle it. He was struggling for breath. He hated Ethan with all his being, the only thing that had stopped him from hurting the bastard all these years was the fact he didn't see his face often. He kept a distance.

"I should have called the police on you years ago!" John spat.

"That all? I take everything from your daughter and all you would have done is seen me locked up for a few months? Fair enough" Ethan goaded.

He was trying to goad him into trying to do damage, he knew he could easily overpower John and was thus loving this. Ethan had no morals, he had no regret or shame. That's what people slowly start to understand about him. Henrietta could see this all those decades ago and thus she rightfully washed her hands off him.

"Kill yourself!" John then hissed, spitting in his face.

"Why would I do that? Your daughter did that and now she's right in Hell with the rest of the sickos. I don't fancy joining them yet...Now I'm going to go home and spend some nice time with Liam and Leanna"

"You what?"

"Yeah...They are staying at mine, maybe Leanna might be next on my list. Anyway, I best go. Plenty of things to do"

Ethan had let go of him by this point. No, he wasn't serious about Leanna being next on his list. He only said that to further exasperate John. The man just left with a smirk on his face, he didn't have any fear in saying it. John wouldn't even remember this encounter he thought, he will sober up and forget it. That's what he was clutching onto anyway, he had no idea how angry he made John however. As John just glared the man down with heavy breathing.

...

TBC


	66. Chapter 66

**Chapter Sixty-Six**

There was always a profound calm before the storm wasn't there? Except this storm has been brewing for over twenty years. John passed out as he always did after a long drunken stupor. He woke up in a graveyard, he has fell asleep on his own daughter's grave. He didn't remember how he got there but he must have subconsciously made his way there during the early hours of the morning. Yet he still remembered the nasty comments made by Ethan, that was the last thing he remembered from last night. Forcing himself up, he was approached by the local vicar of the parish.

"Sorry Vicar...I must have dozed off" John managed to speak up.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah"

"Because last night, you tried to break into the church for some sleep. We almost rang the police but you wandered off and we thought it would be best to leave you, are you aware of that?"

John scratched his head slightly, he didn't quite remember that bit.

"Erm...You must have mistaken me for somebody else. I don't try and break into church's, Vicar"

"Right...Do you know these people's graves you slept on?"

"Yeah, my daughter and my grandson they are. I doubt they would mind, Vicar. Anyway I best be off, let you get on with whatever it is you do"

"Okay but remember you are always welcome in church. Just not at 3am when I'm trying to sleep, Sir"

This made John just give a little chuckle. As he went to leave however he turned briefly back around to the polite vicar. He was tempted to ask a question but something made him stop, maybe he knew it wouldn't be answered. So he just gave a nod instead before making his way out of the churchyard.

...

"There you go" Eric spoke as he passed his son David a cup of tea.

He stayed the night in Jacob's old bedroom. David just thanked him, he slept better last night. Meaning he actually slept and wasn't just tossing and turning the entire night, he thanked his father for the tea. His confession last night though about being upset over the baby Maya was pregnant with really made Eric understand why he's been so off lately. He understood.

"Do you want to talk at all?" Eric then questioned.

"I wouldn't know what to say...It's not even like I saw a scan picture, is it? So, it doesn't feel like I got a right to be upset"

"Of cause you have a right to be upset...I never saw my oldest son Edward as you well know, I never seen his face but it didn't matter"

"I'm sorry dad...I didn't mean to compare this to that, I mean. He was actually born and you knew you were the father, I'm just being selfish"

Though Eric shook his head as he sat besides him. It didn't matter, knowing Maya was about three months pregnant when she killed herself meant the baby was fully formed. He would have been able to see a baby had he got taken to a scan. David was trying so hard to not hurt other people's feelings that he was trying to downplay it. Thinking he had no right because it wasn't like his father's stillborn child or even Nicola's miscarriage. He thought he had no right to compare it to any of that.

"David, it's okay to be upset...Don't think because you didn't know until afterwards that it suddenly means people expect you to feel nothing. No decent person is going to tell you that you don't have a right to mourn what could have been"

"I know it's bad but I look at Leyla and Tracy sometimes and think, how dare they do what they did without asking me first? Leyla scared Maya away so badly and didn't bother to tell me until they found out she was alright...I know they didn't know she was pregnant but why should it matter? Maya was my problem, not theirs"

"I understand...You know I think they made the wrong move"

"You know when we were on the hill? We were trying to get Jacob away from Maya. That policewoman took out a picture of her son and that made Maya give him back. For a spit second, I thought maybe she does have an ounce of humanity but all she really wanted to do was get Jacob away so she could kill herself without anyone stopping her...I believe she knew she was pregnant, dad and she...She cared so little about the baby that she didn't even give it a chance to live"

That's what he took from that yet he still blamed himself as the man carried on, just getting it all out of his system as he continued...

"I was so stupid, I should have lied and said everything was fine with her on the phone. Then I could have spoke to her properly and she would have been arrested. Then Jacob wouldn't be in this state and I could have been a father again. I wanted Tracy's baby so badly when she was pregnant, you know? But I would have taken Maya's if the baby was mine, I would have kept it safe"

"I know you would have" Eric spoke; putting a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"I just...I don't know what to do to make things okay. Jacob hates me and Amba...Well, what chance has she got with me as a father?"

"Hey! Don't talk daft...Amba loves the bones of you, it's always daddy this and daddy that if she's ever round at mine"

"I just wish I had a baby scan picture or something but I don't have anything...It's like I know it happened but I have no way to prove it, even to myself. Every night, I go to bed with this ache in my heart and I don't know what to do with it"

"I could ask Henrietta for you? I'm not her biggest fan but she erm...She didn't mind talking about it before, did she? So perhaps you could speak to her?"

"Yeah, I could do"

Eric was right he supposed, Henrietta was the first person to speak about Maya's unborn child back when it first come out. She kept rather quiet lately but maybe if David finally admits he's willing to talk about it then Henrietta will too.

...

Currently at Ethan's house, a small game was taking place out in the back-garden. Liam sitting outside on the bench while Ethan and Leanna were playing tennis on the grass. How this came to be was that Ethan found some old tennis rackets and wanted to try them out again. Leanna was bored enough to agree! So here they were, currently playing tennis like it was a normal thing to do on an early Saturday afternoon...

"No! You keep hitting a foul ball on purpose!" Leanna chastised. Having to pick up the ball up again.

Before hitting it very hard back and accidentally breaking the old shed window. Making her gasp as she exclaimed..."Sorry!"

"No, don't worry about it" Ethan replied.

Dropping his racket as he opened the shed door. The ball laying on the ground just below the window. The shed still haunted him so going inside it always left him an uneasy feeling, he could almost picture the first time he assaulted Maya and the day when she gave birth aged fifteen. The man just breathed in as he picked the ball back up and returned back outside, sometimes his own actions would freak even him out.

"I think we should stop playing" Ethan spoke; making Leanna slightly confused.

"Why? I was just getting into that too"

"He's just worried you might break a window in the house next" Liam spoke up. Still none the wiser.

That wasn't it, no. The truth was that for a spit second; Ethan could see he was putting in the groundwork and he didn't want to do that. For even he could sense that his sick nature could change what is just playful teasing with his cousin's old family into something more sinister. Even monsters can sometimes control their own demons.

"Yeah, that's right" Ethan chimed in at last; picking up his racket and grabbing the other one from Leanna.

Placing them quickly into the shed he hates so much.

...

TBC


	67. Chapter 67

**Chapter Sixty-Seven**

Henrietta arrived back in the village after getting a call from Eric. She was surprised by the call, it's been months but David finally wants to talk about the unborn child. The one that he and his ex-girlfriends refused to acknowledge the existence of it since the reveal. Though she supposed he was so busy worrying about Jacob that he buried his head in the sand for months. So with some year old diary on her person, she knocked on his cottage. Being let in by Eric as he gave her a quick glare. He didn't like her much, just something about her but he was willing to accept she would be able to help. David got up soon after, offering to make her a cup of tea. Before she could accept the offer, he was in the kitchen putting the kettle on. Clearly trying to put of the talk for a bit longer...

"What's that?" Eric asked her; pressing one finger against the diary.

"The scan picture's in there"

This made David slam one of the cups down. She didn't keep it to herself on purpose, she just didn't think David would be interested. Nobody really knew he had any feelings towards the matter until a couple of days ago. The fact was she was given some of Maya's things after her death, all her old diaries and photographs were sent to her. Nobody else wanted them after all. While she was reading through the most recent one from 2019, a scan picture fell out and she kept it. So yes, Maya did know she was pregnant. She was three months and a bit.

"You kept it quiet" Eric spat at her.

"I didn't think anyone was interested...Had I known, I would have told you. I only found it myself a couple of weeks ago when I was going through her diaries" Henrietta told him.

"So...Was she three months?"

"She would have been coming up to 4 months when she died. Just from the maths, she went for this scan in March"

"So she did know" Eric spoke with a sigh.

David switched the kettle off after a few moments of trying to brace himself. The man approached her finally, wondering if he wanted to see the scan picture. He was so angry, why did Maya not tell him? She knew she was pregnant long before her seedy double life was exposed and still refused to tell him. David kept thinking how bad he must have looked to the doctors when she went for the scan alone. Though it was too late now, what's done is done. He just kept thinking to all those times he held her in his arms and didn't notice a thing. Though like Eric said, he only saw what she wanted him to see.

"I want to see it" David told her a shaky tone of voice.

"Are you sure?" Henrietta asked him with general concern. There was no going back once he saw it.

"Yeah...J-J-Just give it to me"

The woman was hesitant but it was his own prerogative if he really wanted to see it. He was a grown man and knew the consequences. So she opened up the diary and passed over the baby scan picture to him. The moment he laid eyes on it, he felt a rush of emotions. Wanting some time on his own. The man managed to look back up at his father and Henrietta and told them...

"I want you both to go now, thank you"

"David?" Eric questioned in a worried tone.

"Please dad...I just want some time on my own, please just go"

"Okay but I will be back later, okay?"

"Okay"

His father giving a sad sigh he went towards the front door. Henrietta giving David a sympathetic look. Following Eric outside moments later as they shut the door behind themselves. They didn't know if that helped David or not. Eric could only look at Henrietta with stern eyes. Though he couldn't exactly blame her for this, it wasn't her fault. It was just a difficult situation.

"He's in bits as you expect...I hope the scan picture helps" Eric began. Taking a small stroll with Henrietta, this was the first time they spoke properly.

"It helped me"

"Look Henrietta, I will admit I don't really trust you but you helped my grandson through the first few weeks and I'm grateful. It can't have been easy for you"

"No it wasn't and I'm sad that you don't trust me"

"Well you haven't helped yourself, associating with Kim Tate and Cain Dingle. You couldn't have picked worse company"

"I was just doing a job for her"

"Right? Didn't explain why you spoke to Rodney like dirt though"

"I did feel bad about that, I lashed out at him and I shouldn't have done. Though with all due respect Eric, you're not perfect yourself"

"That's fair to say, I'm not. Though you understand why I'm wary of you?"

"I suppose"

"Do you think this will help David? Seeing the scan picture?"

"I hope so, it helped me as I've said. I'm just sorry I can't do more to help but that's me all over. I can never do enough to help anyone"

"Don't be so hard on yourself, you helped Jacob see that Maya did something wrong. You got him to the first step"

For Jacob accepted she did something wrong but he still believed his feelings towards her was love and not infatuation. Like he told Liv weeks ago, he wishes he didn't 'fall in love with that'. Meaning that relationship.

"I couldn't get Maya to that stage at his age. I failed as a mother, I'm good at my job but I'm a terrible person"

"She was messed up in the head...I doubt anyone could have helped her"

"I was her mother, Eric...I should have done more. Not like it matters now, look I got to go. I don't want to bump into Cain again, just call me up if you need anything else"

"Alright, thank you"

...

The rain was quite heavy as Leanna listened to it hit the window. It was quite late by this point, about midnight. She was half-asleep and half-awake when she heard footsteps on the landing, Ethan was wandering outside again. The girl just presumed he was going into his snooker room again. Though the footsteps stopped outside the door she was in, making her slightly confused. Ethan felt like how he felt all those years ago, it's like he gets some weird kick out of doing this. Though this time, he really didn't want to let the demons win. Not because he cared about Leanna or because he suddenly realized the damage his actions do. He already knew the damage he causes, he just didn't care. No, it was simply because it would be 'inconvenient' for him. Though his sick urges remained as he stood outside the bedroom door for what seemed like hours. His heavy breathing being only covered by the sounds of rain hitting the window. His hand briefly went on the door handle however he didn't clench. No, he finally departed away from the door and went into the snooker room.

...

A bit further down below, John was outside Ethan's house. He staggered towards the front door and tried to open it. Only for it to be locked as expected, not thinking with a clear head. The drunk went towards the back door as he tried to open that too (also locked). So he did the only thing he could think of and began climbing up it. His feet breaking the weak wooden fence next door as he did so. Landing in the back garden with a small thud, he made his way to the back door and that too was locked. Making the man shout...

"Come and face me like a man, Ethan!"

His voice being drained out by the heavy rain. With shouts of "Come on!" and "Let me in!" being heard by nobody. The rain really did mute his voice, nobody could hear him really unless they really paid attention. Which they had no reason to do, Liam and Leanna were trying to sleep. Ethan was in the snooker room and Rosa was fast asleep. So John was unheard. The man stumbled to the shed after a while, opening it and finally passing out on the floor of said shed.

...

TBC


	68. Chapter 68

**Chapter Sixty-Eight**

A loud thudding on the back door woke up Liam. As the man groaned, he barely got any sleep once again due to Rosa's constant questioning to who he was. This knocking woke her up once again and he didn't think it was worth the hassle trying to go back to sleep. So Liam just forced himself up, telling her everything is fine and that's it's just somebody at the door. Which seemed to calm her down as she watched him wander over to the back door in annoyed confusion. The silhouette of John making it clear who it was, Liam wondered why the Hell he was playing at...

"What?!" Liam snapped at him as he unlocked the door. Moving to the side as he felt the man shove past him.

"Ethan!" John called up the stairs; ignoring Liam.

His voice echoed through the household as he kept yelling the man's name. Sounds of footsteps was now heard as a confused Leanna came downstairs. Her father quickly grabbing her towards him. John however wouldn't stop demanding the man to come downstairs, no response came and so the old man began walking up the stairs. Liam telling his daughter to stay there while he went to sort this out. Ethan finally showed his face after hearing his old step-uncle's voice and steps getting closer.

"John...What are you doing?" Liam asked him as he watched the man stare Ethan down. He wanted to hurt him badly.

"I want him to pay for what he has done!" John shouted in a bellow of rage.

"I don't know what he's on about, all the drink must have gone to his head" Ethan insisted.

This finally got him a well deserved punch from John. Though he didn't fight back this time, he had to keep up his false image in front of Liam. So he just let John lay into him again and again. Liam trying to pull him off him as he shouted...

"John! Stop this!"

"No I won't stop! Get off me!" John hissed as he tried to shove Liam away. Though he wasn't able to.

Liam wasn't a fighter but he was still able to overpower John with ease.

"You're mad!" Ethan spat out as he watched Liam take him away.

Taking him outside despite being in his pyjamas. Though that was the least of his worries right now, he just wanted the fighting to stop. Leanna was downstairs, he didn't want her to witness or hear that. He was still curious however and wanted to know why John just did that, what was his problem?

"Get you and Leanna out of this house...He's no good!" John tried to tell him. Not willing to tell the truth, not even now.

"What has he done?" Liam demanded to know.

"He...He's just not good"

"John, you can't just come inside and beat him up because of some family issues. Leanna doesn't want to see that" Liam spoke.

The girl now standing at the front door as she watched the exchange.

"It's Leanna I'm worried about...I would never wish any harm to come to the girl, she's the closest thing I had to a granddaughter. I'm sorry for doing it in front of her and I'm sorry if I scared her but trust me on this" John replied, calming down slightly.

"We got nowhere else to go and I know Ethan has some problems with you and Henrietta but we really do have nowhere else to go right now" Liam explained.

The man in question now coming down the stairs as he walked past Leanna. Giving John a subtle smirk. Purposefully trying to rile him up again and this worked as John went to lunge at him again. Though Liam had to pull him away quickly, pleading with him to stop whatever feud this was. Telling him to go and calm himself down, he knew there was a feud between Ethan and John but he didn't know what it was. Maya use to claim it was just something petty and that her father was making a mountain out of a molehill.

"He's a freak, Liam! Please trust me on this...You and Leanna can stay with me or Henrietta if you want somewhere to stay" John tried to say.

Doing everything to try and persuade them to leave without telling the truth. Without a valid reason however, Liam had no reason to want to leave. He just thought this was the mad ramblings of an alcoholic with a grudge. Leanna however seemed to grasp a little bit of what he was implying.

"Just go away John...You're causing trouble, you did it at your own daughter's funeral. So just go and calm yourself down" Liam spoke, making the man scoff in despair.

He watched his old son-in-law walk back into the house. Leading Leanna back into the living room, telling her not to worry. Ethan looked over at him again as he gave him a slow sarcastic clap.

"Well done Uncle John, looks like you made a complete fool of yourself once again" Ethan mocked.

"If you touch one hair on that girl's head then I will tell everyone what you are"

And he went to take his leave however Ethan had one final jibe to throw his way. By this point, the scumbag thought he was untouchable. He never once got caught for his actions and Maya's parents let him get with it. He thought he could say anything and nothing would come of it.

"Sure Uncle John...You might be able to protect Leanna but that doesn't change that you never protected your own daughter, no. I took everything away from her and you know what?" Ethan began to say.

This made John turn back around. With another subtle smirk, the man answered the question...

"I think she enjoyed it more then I did"

It took all his willpower but John actually carried on walking away. Making Ethan laugh, he thought that was the end of that.

...

"Daddy!" Amba called excitedly as she ran towards her father. Giving David a hug, he really needed it.

Priya heard about everything now from Eric. She brought Amba over for some much needed cheering up. Though Rishi had also tagged along, they were over here for dinner. Eric was cooking, thinking it would be nice to have a small family dinner. Wanting to make things just seem normal again. It was around tea time now and they were going to have Sunday roast dinner.

"Oh no...If Eric is cooking, I think we are all in trouble" Rishi joked as he entered the house with Priya.

"What?" Eric piped up as he suddenly turned around.

"I said I love your cooking!" Rishi yelled over.

Making Priya give a small smirk as she walked towards the table. David and Amba not far behind as the little girl rushed into her father's home. Sitting herself down at the table as she held onto two dolls she brought from home. Rishi taking his seat besides his granddaughter as he gave the dinner a quick glance over...

"Thanks for this...I didn't expect it" David spoke to Priya.

"Well your dad invited us and Amba really wanted to see you. She missed you these last few days. And it's okay, your dad told me everything. You don't have to go through it alone any more, okay?" Priya assured him.

"Okay"

She gave him a small smile before pulling him for a hug. He was just wondering if Tracy, Leyla and Alicia would be just as understanding. They still haven't shown up yet, they wanted to give him some space. Priya however was the mother of his child and so she would always be there for him. He couldn't have hoped for a better ex-girlfriend to be stuck with really, she was a good friend. They looked over towards the kitchen by this point, Rishi was telling Eric to give him the most mash.

"I love mash, it helps with my bones" Rishi was overheard saying.

"Does it though?" Eric asked rhetorically.

"Yes...Manpreet would back me up on this"

Priya rolled her eyes slightly at her father's remarks. As she sat on the opposite side with him, David sitting besides her. The dinner smelt good if nothing else, Rishi was tempted to say something to David about the unborn child but didn't know how to word it. What could be said about it? So fearing he may say the wrong thing and ruin the dinner, the man just kept his mouth shut. Trying to keep the dinner light-hearted for everyone, his granddaughter was next to him anyway.

"I haven't had a roast dinner for ages" Priya remarked.

"I haven't had a proper dinner for days" David piped up.

"Well that changes now, you're going to get through this. We just want you to go back to your normal self"

"Yeah...Well it's a lot easier now I no longer got to pretend I'm okay"

Though he didn't say that was conviction. He was still thinking about the baby scan. He saw everything, the head and the body. It just brought him to the realisation that it was actually a baby and it could have been his. Though he doesn't regret seeing it despite how difficult it was. David did have plans for what he wanted to do however he didn't want to spoil the current mood so he didn't mention it.

...

It's been about two months now and spending time at his real father's was still strange. Jacob was still not prepared to admit anything, just that she made a 'mistake'. He had an unhealthy way of dealing with life if things got too hard. He kept going back to Maya's grave these last few months. Nobody had any idea he was still going back there, they thought that part was over but it wasn't. The lad just kept spending what little money his father gave him on things for said grave. His college was alright though, he enjoyed speaking with his fellow students because they didn't know his past. Therefore he could be his old self with them. Though he refused to speak to the girls much, if he thought any of them were getting a bit too comfortable with him then he would drop them as friends. Even the female teachers barely got word out of him however they were told about what happened to him, thus they were not confused like the girls his own age. Maya was still in his head despite being dead, he felt like if he got serious with another girl then he was insulting her memory. It was a sad side effect of it.

...

TBC


	69. Chapter 69

**Chapter Sixty-Nine**

"Alright, son? What you got there?" Justin asked Jacob.

The lad has just returned from one of his shopping trips. His father has been giving him about twenty pounds a fortnight. So he went out today to look around the Sunday market in the local area. Jacob gave a nervous smile as he replied...

"Oh, it's nothing"

"Nothing? I give you twenty pounds and you spend it on nothing?"

"It's just a video game"

"Let's see it then...Me and you could play it together later if you want, Talia isn't watching anything tonight"

Justin knew really that it couldn't have been a video game. He would have shown it him by now if it was. Besides, the white plastic bag it was in didn't have the outline of a video game case.

"No, just let me go upstairs. You're acting really weird" Jacob told him.

After a few moments, Justin just moved to the side as he let him go upstairs. The lad making his way to his bedroom as he quickly shut the door, seeing the coast was clear. He got out a grave ornament which said 'Beloved Partner' on it. That's what he didn't want his father to see. Even now; Maya was still in his head. Jacob spent most of the money his father gave him on things for her grave. His bedroom door opened as Justin stood there and saw what he was hiding...

"Weird looking video game" Justin grunted; making Jacob put it back in the bag.

"Just go away" Jacob replied in a huff.

"Look son, I don't give you money for you to make her grave look nice"

"You said I can spend it on what I want"

"Within reason! Look, I know it's difficult but I ain't having you spend my money on a kiddy fiddler's grave" Justin paused.

He regretted saying that however the moment he said it. Not because he was wrong but because of how it made Jacob feel. He looked so sad as he picked up the bag, he then just gave a small scoff before pushing past the man, making him shout..."I'm sorry!"

Though he didn't get a reply, just the sound of the front door slamming.

...

Henrietta was at home when she heard a knock on her door. With a slight sigh, she got up to answer it. Her ex-husband John was there, he was here to tell her what was going on. If anyone could persuade Liam and Leanna to relocate, she could. Giving him a small smile, she moved past so he could come in. She was happy for the company now she and Cain has broken up.

"Yes?" Henrietta asked him.

"Have you heard anything from Liam lately?"

"No"

"Okay...Well I have, he and Leanna are staying with Ethan. I tried to persuade him to leave but he won't listen. He thinks I'm rambling or something...I'm really worried about Leanna, you know what he's like"

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah!"

"Okay...Okay" Henrietta muttered to herself.

How was she to fix this without exposing the secret? For she would never be prepared to tell Liam the secret. She told Jacob however that was only because he figured it out, she would never somebody off her own back. So she had to think of another way, surely Liam and Leanna would rather stay at her house if she offered. She turned back towards John and said...

"I'm going to go round there and see what I can do"

"And what if they say no?"

"They won't, I don't know what I'm going to say but I'm not going to leave that house until they are out"

"Alright darling...Let me come with you"

"No John, I don't think you being there is going to help"

"Ettie! I ain't leaving you to face him on your own...Don't be daft, I'm coming with ya" John insisted.

"He's my nephew and I know how to handle him! Okay!" Henrietta snapped.

Making him stand back with a sulk. He was really concerned though but he supposed she were right. Him being there might make things worse and besides, Henrietta wasn't Ethan's target. He actually showed a slither of respect with his auntie, he still had some sort of yearning for affection when it came to her. Ashamed so she was of that fact but if it helps get Leanna away from him then so be it.

...

Knocking on his door, Henrietta awaited nervously. She now had a plan, the monster seemed annoyed by this point as he answered the door to his aunt. Liam and Leanna were currently in the living room by this point watching television.

"What now?" Ethan bluntly asked her.

"I want to see how my aunt Rosa is"

Her answer surprised him as he let her in with caution. Liam looked up at his old mother-in-law with a small smile. She was the only Stepney that had a warm presence, the rest of the family meanwhile wouldn't even make a recluse look up. Henrietta walked over towards her aunt Rosa to see how she was.

"I'm awfully worried about her...I think Maya's funeral was her last outing" Henrietta remarked, putting the seeds in.

"Bit morbid" Liam spoke up.

"I should stay here with her for a bit. That's why I'm here actually, I'm worried for her and I need a house sitter while I'm here. Would you do that, Liam?"

"Look after your house?"

"For a bit...There's two rooms you see. So you and Leanna can stay there. I won't even be there half the time, I will be here"

That was her plan, make out she was worried for her elderly aunt and suggesting they stay at her house. Leanna seemed to like this idea, perfect she thought. A house between just her and her father again in which they can stay until Liam gets a home of their own. Liam supposed it wasn't a bad idea.

"Doesn't sound that bad...What do you think?" Liam questioned as he looked towards Ethan. The man giving a nervous laugh.

He knew his aunt's game and he couldn't even refuse to play along without looking dodgy. What nephew would deny their aunt the right to stay with their dying great-aunt? So he had to agree.

"If she's concerned about gran-gran then I can't say no" Ethan simply stated.

"Brilliant, well I will go and pack my bags. Call this a house swap. Go on Leanna, go and get your stuff"

"If you say so, can't say I'm going to miss this place" Leanna jested.

Making Henrietta give a laugh. Though she was looking right at Ethan as she did so, he wasn't going to win she thought. The girl making her way past everyone as she wandered up the stairs to collect her things. Leaving the adults in the room together, the atmosphere was very strange.

"What's going on?" Liam asked them; he wasn't some teenager; he knew something was up.

"Nothing, can't I be concerned for my auntie?" Henrietta questioned with a nervous laugh. Though she was very defensive.

"John came round before shouting the odds and now you're here. It just seems a bit odd, what have you done?"

That last question was directed at Ethan. This just made the monster pause for thought, what could he say? Yes, it seemed odd. Even he could see that so he just gave a shrug like he was some naughty child. Henrietta could come up with the excuse he thought, she seemed to have everything else figured out.

"You tell him, Auntie" Ethan dared to speak out.

"I don't approve of him dating a 20 year old girl" Henrietta uttered.

"Whoa now! That is just silly...Why would you say that, Auntie? Making me look bad in front of him!"

Showing some of his true colours to Liam at last. This was the first time Liam heard of it and it finally made him understand why they were funny around him. Ethan didn't deny it either, he was just 'lucky' that Henrietta didn't say how old she was when the relationship began. She was sixteen.

"You told me to tell him" Henrietta reminded him.

"Well you're making it sound worse then it is!"

Liam just watching the aunt and nephew bicker among themselves. That was dodgy yes. Quite sleazy it sounded, a forty-five year old man dating a twenty year old girl? Yes, it's no wonder Ethan didn't go flaunting that around.

"Is that why you fell out?" Liam questioned them.

"Pretty much" Henrietta lied.

No, they fell out long before that. It made the man question other things, no wonder he and Maya got on so well! They were both sleazy at best and perverted at worse. Though it also made him question the paternity of Alexander.

"Right...Well yes, I think it's best for me and Leanna to go to yours instead" Liam finally agreed.

"Liam mate, you don't think I'm some sicko do you?" Ethan asked.

"I don't know what to think right now"

"She's twenty...I know it's not moral but I fell in love with her generally, it's not like she's some schoolgirl or owt. She's a young woman"

Leanna walked down with her suitcase by this point.

"Okay? Well I'm rather keen to go now, call me if you need anything Henrietta. Come on Leanna, let's go" Liam quickly spoke.

Henrietta walking over she passed him the keys to her house. He would return for his suitcase later.


	70. Chapter 70

Author's Note: Okay, Chapter Twenty-Five of this story is finally going to pay off. I been building up to this secret for a while.

**Chapter Seventy**

"Do you enjoy ruining my life?" Ethan said abruptly.

"I beg your pardon?" Henrietta replied with disbelief.

He got off lightly! She could have told Liam a lot worse but she didn't. He abused her daughter for three years and she barely spoke to him afterwards. She never once got the police on him despite everything he did. The thing was, Ethan purposefully only dated 16 and older girls afterwards. Meaning his aunt had nothing on him, it has worked for these last twenty-five years.

"I have done nothing wrong since Maya" Ethan maintained. He really believed that too.

"Okay Ethan. Then why did you tell John you were going to hurt Leanna? Did you get some kick out of telling him that?"

"Oh, I only said that to get on his nerves. You know me, I'm all talk"

"Except you're not!"

"Then why is it that every girlfriend I had after Maya has been sixteen and older? Hm? I have done nothing wrong since her!"

"Do you tell yourself that to make yourself feel better? You know what, I don't care anymore. I don't care about anything" Henrietta wept.

Bursting into tears right there and then. Her whole life has been hanging around these disgusting people. She never felt normal again after finding out Ethan abused her daughter, like any normal mother. She did lie to Kim slightly on that night, it wasn't just a moment of madness. Had she not came down that night, she would have took the pills without a second thought.

"I don't know why you're so upset" Ethan remarked.

"Maybe because I lost everything because of you and her" Henrietta cried, wiping away tears.

She hated letting him see her cry, she really did.

"Maya loved you, she really did Auntie" Ethan dared to say.

"Just get out of my sight"

This made him give a nod as he left the room. Shutting the front door on his way out, leaving the woman alone with Rosa. Her poor great-aunt who doesn't remember a thing, maybe that was for the best though in this case.

...

David was just sitting on his couch, looking at Maya's baby scan; it was a little while after the dinner. His father Eric came back downstairs, he just went up to use the bathroom. He just looked over at his son. He's seen the baby scan too, he understood it was very difficult for David. Though at least his family and friends now know what's been troubling him lately, they thankfully backed down for his sake.

"Is it healthy for you to keep looking at it?" Eric queried.

"Please"

"I'm not having a go...I'm just worried about you dwelling over it, there was nothing you could have done to prevent what happened"

No answer came back. The man just kept looking down at the scan, he could see everything. The little head and body, he kept rewinding back to the night where Maya killed herself. She jumped from that hill and died on impact, the coroner assured him that she never felt it. He wondered if that applied to the baby too. Liam however was the one who was told all that, David didn't want to know at the time. He just confirmed the body was Maya's and went back home.

"I want to go to her grave and say everything I couldn't when she was alive" David confessed.

"You think that's wise?"

"Yeah and you know what? I don't care what anyone says, I'm going to go and get something for the baby. I just wish he or she didn't have to be buried with Maya but that's the way it is. I really believe it would have been mine, the dates point to it"

"David-"

"No dad, I made up my mind...Don't try and talk me out of it, I need to be able to say goodbye properly"

"If you think that's best"

"I do"

And that was his mind made up.

...

Liam and Leanna entered Henrietta's house with relief. They generally had no idea Ethan was dodgy. Now they knew, they were happy to be away. Liam heard his phone beep, alerting him he has a new message. He just gave a little laugh, showing it to Leanna. It had a picture of a little boy in a wheelchair with the caption...'Alex's New Toy', a teddy bear being on the child's lap.

"Cute" Leanna simply remarked.

"He is...You know, moving to Skipdale might be the best thing we ever do. We might even be able to get our Alex back"

"I don't know daddy, anyone could visit us...Skipdale isn't far away and besides, you can't cope with him" Leanna reminded him with a sigh.

"Maya was the one who couldn't cope with him...He wasn't perfect enough for her but she's dead now. We can get him back and be a proper family, he's coming up to six this year and it would be nice for him to be back with us, like when he was a baby"

"It would be expensive...We would have to get a wet room, a wheelchair, everything"

"I know but he's my son and your little brother, all the money in the world wouldn't stop me from getting him back. I actually been wanting to do it for a long time but Maya wouldn't talk about it"

"I know, he didn't live up to her standards"

"It wasn't like that...It was more complicated. She didn't want her family to have anything to do with him, she was always good at hiding pregnancies"

"I'm sorry daddy for being so...disrespectful but I couldn't hide my contempt just because she died. She was a disgusting person"

"I know but she's dead now, so we can just focus back on Alex"

The girl gave a small nod. Alex Cavanagh was the five year old son of Liam and Maya. That was the other secret. He was put in a care for disabled children as a baby, he was born with spina bifida. Alex (named after her firstborn son) was paralysed in the lower part of his body, he could still move his arms but not his legs. Liam didn't really tell anyone, it wasn't something he wanted to shout from the rooftops. He had a baby with Maya and he was ashamed to admit it when he discovered her true nature. Besides, he was also ashamed that he put him in a home.

"What if Henrietta pops round for a quick chat? She will see him" Leanna further reminded him.

"Maybe it wouldn't be so bad if she found out. Maya was the only thing stopping me from telling her, it would be a really nice surprise for her I think"

"Yeah maybe but she might hate you for keeping it a secret for five years"

"I will explain to her about why, I'm surprised Maya hasn't mentioned him in any of her diaries though. I know Henrietta's been reading them, I guess she just didn't want to take any risks"

Leanna just giving a shrug.

...

TBC


	71. Chapter 71

Author's Note: This is quite a graphic chapter so be warned.

**Chapter Seventy-One**

Henrietta had spent the last few hours cleaning up the house. Wanting to make sure it was alright for Rosa. She even cooked dinner for the older women however she was could only consume things like soup these days. Ethan having avoided his aunt by hiding out in his bedroom. By the night fell, the woman made her way to the spare bedroom to sleep. The one in which Maya use to sleep in as a child. Ethan overheard his aunt going into the bedroom and after a few moments, he made his way over towards there and opened the door back up.

"Go away" Henrietta demanded; not even wanting to look at him. Though he didn't go, he just remained standing at the door.

"It's very stuffy in here" Ethan simply commented in his usual monotone sounding voice.

She could hear him walking a bit behind her, picking up the photo album on the side. Going through all the pictures like he had some sort of right. It was some sort of weak power move, he dared to turn to one of the photographs of Maya from when she was thirteen and wouldn't move the page.

"That was a good long warm Christmas for me...1992" Ethan then spoke up.

"Get out of the room, please" Henrietta pleaded; she felt pathetic. Why could she never stick up to him when it was most important?

"I will take this with me and look at in my bedroom then" Ethan paused slightly, moving slightly closer as he uttered..."I had her in there too"

He gave a little chuckle afterwards, as if he was telling some joke. Like he thought that would lessen what he just said. Sounds of his footsteps leaving the room and sounds of the bedroom door shutting made her turn back around again. Her heartbeat was racing by this point and it wasn't stopping. Her own nephew took pride in saying these disgusting things to her, he had no remorse whatsoever.

...

Hours have passed and soon night fell, Henrietta laying in the old small bed. Though she couldn't sleep, Ethan was playing music very loudly in his snooker room. Which was on purely just to keep her wide awake and nothing else. Unbeknown to her, John was currently trying to break in downstairs. Ethan was none the wiser to how angry he was making them as he drank and swayed around in the room to the sounds of the band 'Pulp'. He was tipsy by this point, a photograph of a young fifteen year old Maya being left out on the snooker table while he did all this. Henrietta laying in bed and listening to this for a while, she was going to get up but decided against it. Not wanting to give him the satisfaction. So apart from the sounds of 'Pulp', the house was silent. The music drained out the sound of John breaking down the front door at last, his angry footsteps sounding more like faint rain drops on the window. He had a thick fallen off branch in his hand as he opened the door, Ethan drinking from a cider can, swaying still as if he was having his own little rave. His radio blasting out the song...

_"Common People"_

John's rage never died down, it just got stronger when he laid eyes on him again. So the man simply walked over towards him, for the first night in weeks; John wasn't drunk. He knew exactly what he was doing. With a swing of the branch, he hit Ethan round the head. This didn't kill him as the creature laid on the floor (still moving). He dragged himself across the floor to the opposite side, feeling blood on the top of his head.

"I'm glad you got that off your chest, Uncle John" Ethan slurred; baiting him, even now.

This made John hit him a second time over the head, making Ethan finally panic. As he spat out blood. Pleading in a weak sounding voice,

"Please Uncle John, you're like a father to me"

A last ditch attempt at getting on his weak side. Though it was too late, John already saw everything and he knew this was just lies. Looking over at the picture of his now dead daughter (which laid on the snooker table) made him hit Ethan over the head a third time. Making the monster lay his head on the ground, he was still breathing. He was just very weak, his coughs getting more quiet at every swing.

"Please don't kill me...Please" Ethan cried out; using his small ounces of strength to beg.

"You abused my daughter" John reminded him.

"I'm sorry"

Though this weak sorry made the man hit Ethan's back. Making him give out a small groan and a cry. The music was enough to drain out most of it but Henrietta finally heard some voices and got up. She could see inside the snooker room from the bedroom as the door was wide open, she could see John in there.

"John" Henrietta uttered however her voice was too quiet to be heard.

Inside the room, the tension was dwindling somewhat. John was close to putting down the branch and leaving. Ethan coughed again and managed to tell the man...

"Don't do this, your daughter's death was the end of it"

This final display of arrogance finally made John lose it, Ethan had no remorse. He could see that. So he smacked him round the head again...and again...and again. Henrietta cried out as she could hear the sounds of his head making a sort of squishing sound. John dropping the branch as he stepped away from the body. Turning the radio off, making everything totally quiet. He left the room, turning around to face a distraught Henrietta...

"Ettie...I...I didn't know you were here" John spoke in a very shaky of tone. He shut the door however the damage was done.

"Ettie, I'm sorry...So sorry" John kept repeating.

Going to pull her in for a hug however he got rejected, she didn't want him touch her right now as she cried out...

"You got blood on your hands...You got blood on your hands!"

Making him look down upon his own hands, retreating to the bathroom and trying to wash the blood away. Like he's just been out gardening and was trying to wash away mud. Henrietta could barely look at him as she made her way downstairs, sitting down at the bottom of the steps and breaking into tears once again.

"Ettie" John called out again as he had followed her downstairs. Sitting besides her and pulling in her for a hug.

This time she let him as she rested her head on his chest. John was the only normal thing she had left from that era of her life, now she's lost him. Things can never be the same again as she spoke through tears...

"It wasn't provoked"

"I know...Phone the police on me, Ettie"

"I can't"

"Yes you can, if you don't. I will...I am not going to be another dirty little secret of yours. I couldn't do that to you"

"I still love you, John"

This just made him get up as he picked up the house-phone on the side. His ex-wife was in bits. He loved her too, he's never stopped however he couldn't do that to her. Hell would have to freeze over first. That was a revenge attack and he knew it, Ethan Stepney was finally dead.

"I love you too, Ettie" John assured her; ready to dial the police on himself.

"Can't...Can't you just run?" Henrietta managed to ask.

"No more running...This family has done enough of that, you just stay sitting there and I will do this"

The sounds of her sobbing didn't deter him as he finally dialled the three simple numbers. 999. The operator answered and asked what the emergency was...

_"I'd like to report a murder"_

_"Who and where, Sir?"_

_"I did it and it's at 39 Oxley Street"_

_"Sorry...You're saying you did it, Sir?"_

_The police were already on their way by this point and they were simply keeping him on the line._

_"I did it...You...You will find the branch I did it with upstairs, Ethan Stepney. I killed Ethan Stepney. My ex-wife is in here and so is my old aunt-in-law, they didn't know I was coming in here" John further expanded._

_Making sure nobody besides himself gets in trouble._

_"Okay Sir, are you're going to wait for us there?"_

_"Yeah, I will stay and wait"_

_Though tears finally came down his cheeks as he said this. He knew this was it, years of Ethan mocking and him hating himself for what his daughter turned into. He finally flipped but he wasn't going to hide from it, he wasn't going to do that. Henrietta wouldn't stop crying as she remained sitting down._

_..._

TBC


	72. Chapter 72

**Chapter Seventy-Two**

"He just kept pushing me and pushing me...I had no choice" John began. He was sitting in the police station, he was being questioned.

The police came to the house and arrested him. Henrietta was also being questioned as she sat in the other interview room. Ethan's body was taken to the local morgue, the twenty-seven year ordeal was finally over. The truth was finally out about the man however it was too late, the damage was done years ago. Henrietta just held onto the fact that at least no more teenage girls can be hurt now by him. John had the same mindset, he could do no more harm now.

"Did you feel threatened, Mr Stepney?" one of the police officer questioned.

"Not personally, no but I was never a target of his"

"You didn't think to report him to the police?"

"And say what? He abused my dead daughter decades ago? Like you lot would charge him for that. And I doubt the girls he abused would come forward, they were 16 when he started you would say. My ex-wife is in law...I know what you people are like! No, I did what I had to do"

This made one of the officers quickly write down his statement. John did this as an act of revenge, that's what they got from this. Though they did have to look into his claims that Ethan was an abuser and his targets were teenage girls. Maybe his DNA matched some unknown sexual assaults in the area.

"Did you plan this murder, Mr Stepney?" the second police officer then asked.

"No, I didn't want to kill him but like I said, he kept pushing me and pushing me. I couldn't stop myself"

"You told us over the phone that you murdered him, you said 'I did it, you will find the branch I did it with upstairs, Ethan Stepney. I killed Ethan Stepney'...Do you remember saying those things, Sir?"

"Yeah I know what I done but I'm saying I didn't plan it, I was just angry. He was saying awful things to me, saying how my ex-step granddaughter was next on his list. If you want proof he's sleazy, you should speak to his current girl; Kelly Tanner"

Her name was written down quickly.

"Okay, so what do you admit to?" the first police officer asked.

"I admit to killing Ethan Stepney, right? So do what you want with me"

...

Satisfied that Henrietta had nothing to do with it, she was allowed to go back home. She was in the station all night and it was early morning when she returned back to Rosa's. Her aunt needed her but she needed help herself too, she was just too stubborn to ask for it. Entering the house again felt strange, the bad aura it once had was gone. All that was left was emptiness. She took one look at her old aunt she walked into the living room before going into the kitchen to make a cup of tea. Though she couldn't concentrate as she slammed the kettle back down. Acting like everything was normal, she couldn't do it. She has lost pretty much everyone and everything. Rosa barely looked conscious these days however the old woman was still half-aware of things, she proved that at the funeral.

"Henrietta" Rosa quietly called; pulling herself up slightly as she leaned against the bed frame.

"Yes?"

"Where's Ethan? He usually brings me my porridge at this time"

She didn't know what went on, she heard the door breaking down and an officer stayed with her until Henrietta got back. Though she didn't actually understand what was going on, the police has never been round there before. Everything was kept from her, Ethan's true nature was kept from her. To her, he has been her devoted great-grandson all these years. She brought him up from being a baby because his own mother couldn't be bothered to take over. Which made Henrietta think, her older sister Georgina had to be told. Though she was in Cyprus currently and it was getting difficult to travel these days without risk. Henrietta had to brace herself as she knelt down to get to her aunt's level.

"Ethan and John had a major falling out last night because of some money problems. They were having an argument and it got out of hand, he erm...Ethan slipped on some tree branch and fell on his head" Henrietta began.

Even now, she was lying but she would rather not have Rosa have her last few years or however long she may have knowing her great-grandson was a monster. What good would it do? He's dead, that was bad enough for the old lady; her sole carer was dead.

"Oh? He's in hospital, is he?" Rosa questioned in a nervous tone.

"No, he's dead; I'm so sorry, Aunt Rosa. He died quickly"

"Because of your John?"

"No, it was an accident"

"Yes! But he died because your John couldn't keep his hands to himself...Right? That's what you're telling me?"

"I'm so sorry Auntie"

The old woman didn't cry, she just gave a nod. She understood what she was told. Her great-grandson Ethan died because he and her old step-nephew John had a fight. They always had fights. Rosa just grabbed onto her niece's hand, this family had fallen apart. Maya and Ethan were both dead now. Barely a year after each other, it seemed so sudden. They couldn't see a way out of this now. Henrietta totally blamed herself, if only she did things differently when she first found out what had happened.

"Your mum and dad would have known what to say to you, Henrietta" Rosa managed to speak. Choking back tears.

"I know"

They died years ago, Henrietta's mother and father died in a car crash in 1980. Her mother was called Barbara. She wasn't Georgina's mother however, the sisters shared a father only; Norman. Though it was never a big deal, the girls shared a house together as children due to Georgina's mother being too poor to take her on. Rosa was the mother of Georgina's mother and was not Henrietta's real aunt however she called her 'Auntie Rosa' regardless. She was like an auntie so that's how it was.

"We should tell your sister" Rosa told her; still holding onto her hand.

"I know...I will try and get into contact with her. It's not something you want to tell somebody over the phone but I have no choice, do I?"

"Is she abroad?

"Probably"

Georgina was always abroad. She only came back now and again however she would no doubt come back for her son's death.

...

Leyla finally caved in as she went round to David's. Knocking on his door, he answered it and let her in. She hasn't spoken to him since that small argument at her house when they were talking about how he treated Tracy. Never before has she felt so stupid, she never really even thought about how Maya's death might have affected him. She was thinking about Jacob constantly which was understandable but still, she misjudged David. It's been months now but the feelings were still somewhat raw.

"David...I just wanted to come round and say I'm really sorry" Leyla began. She really did mean it too.

"What for?" David asked in a sad tone of voice.

"For not seeing how torn up you were about Maya's pregnancy. Jacob was really upset about that too, I was stupid to think you wouldn't have been"

"Pregnancy? You mean, the baby...The one which she killed herself with!" David paused slightly, he wiped away incoming tears quickly; adding..."I'm sorry, ignore me"

She gave a sad sigh, even more so when she looked towards the table. The baby scan picture being on there, the man quickly picked it up when he noticed that's what she was looking at. No, he didn't want anybody else to see it. Leyla felt sorry for him, he didn't ask for any of this.

"You can get through this...I'm going to be there for you whenever you need me, me and Priya. You know that" Leyla assured him.

"How is Tracy?"

"Oh, she's fine...She's not saying what you did is right but she understands now and doesn't hate you. She knows you're in a bad place"

"I take it that everyone knows"

"Only the people that matter. Anyway, why don't I open the shop for you? And if you're feeling up to it. You can join me later, you can't let your business go to ruin"

"I...The business is the last thing on my mind"

"Yeah I know which is why I'm going to run it for a bit...I use to own the shop with you remember, I haven't lost the magic touch. Andrea is doing a really good job at the moment with the wedding business so let me do this"

"Okay" David relented; making her give a small smile she retreated to the shop. Giving him one last glance.

...

TBC


	73. Chapter 73

**Chapter Seventy-Three**

Some time have passed and Alicia was sitting on the small table at 'David's Shop'. Her sister Leyla behind the till. David was having a much needed nap upstairs, grateful that they were heping him. The sisters were talking about life in general really, Alicia saying how she can't travel back to Portugal for a while now.

"Right...So what you gonna do?" Leyla questioned her.

"Do you think Chas will give me my old job at the pub back?"

"Maybe, you should ask her"

"Justin rang me before, he says Jacob is buying stuff for Maya's grave. He's besides himself but I told him, it's not ideal but if it helps him to deal with it then to just leave it. Don't push it"

"He should be here with us, not with him. And he's buying stuff for her grave, did you say?"

She just nodded, making Leyla give a sigh however what could they do? They could hardly stop him doing that. Though at least he's at college now, he's studying at home. Will put his mind on something else for a short while.

"He will get there" Alicia tried to reassure Leyla; she hoped so at least.

"David's a wreck as well...Keeps talking about the baby, Henrietta went round the other day and gave him the baby scan"

"Oh, I'm sorry but why is she still coming round at all? I understand she has made some friends in the village but that doesn't mean she's got anything to do with us anymore"

"Eric asked her round cause she was the only one who knew anything about the baby"

Alicia just gave a small shrug, she supposed that was fair. Though still, she thought that they would have cut ties with them by now. The shop door opened a bit later as Amy wandered in with Kyle, wanting some milk and bread. She was also here to see how David was, he was a friend.

"Hello...Want some bread and milk, the supermarkets are half empty" Amy began. Picking up some milk and bread.

"So I heard, Alicia is stranded over here because of it"

"Oh gosh yes! How is David anyway? Eric won't really say much"

"Honestly, he's a mess...It's why I'm running the shop for him, we just got to hope he gets better soon. I can't look after the shop forever, I have a business of my own to run"

Amy just giving a small look of dismay.

...

_"Georgina...Are you abroad?" Henrietta asked her sister._

_She was currently making one of the worse phone calls of her life. How was she explain everything? Georgina didn't know her son was dead, nor did she believe a word anybody said against him. He was her 'simple-minded soft son' and that was all, she didn't know how bad he was._

_"I'm in Scarborough actually, I managed to get back a couple of weeks ago. Why? What do you want? It must be important if you've rang me" Georgina stated._

_"Can you come to Leeds?"_

_"Why?"_

_"I...I got something to tell you Georgina and I don't want to tell you over the phone"_

_"If this is about Maya then I know all about it, your sick little disease of a daughter is dead. She killed herself, didn't she? You know what I did when I found out? I had a little drink, celebrating how she's finally out of our lives"_

_Her rather cold-hearted response made Henrietta scoff in disbelief. How could she actually say that? Okay, Maya was sick but she was still her daughter. Her sister had to still bury her daughter and that's her response? Georgina hasn't changed at all, she still refused to be understanding to Henrietta._

_"No, it's not about her...And I can't believe you knew and didn't even send me a card, I had to bury my daughter and you didn't even send me a card" Henrietta managed to reply, fighting back tears._

_Yes, she was hurt; her sister was so heartless at times._

_"She was a cradle-snatcher, Henrietta. Why would I send you a card? I thought you be pleased" Georgina insisted._

_"Pleased? Oh Georgina, you are going to regret saying all this in a moment"_

_"What are you talking about?"_

_"You boasting about me losing my daughter-" Henrietta was cut off._

_"I wasn't boasting! I was telling you the truth, she was an evil little bitch and you should be glad she's dead. I get she was your kid but she was pure scum, I'm sorry if it's hard for you to hear but it's true"_

_"Like your Ethan then"_

_"Don't bring my son into this! His reputation is ruined because of the lies she told all those years ago"_

_"He's why I rang you!"_

_"What? How is he?"_

_"He's dead" Henrietta finally told her._

_She was willing to break it to her gently but after that small tirade, she just spat it out. Georgina was now screaming something inaudible down the phone. This is how Henrietta expected her to react like. Though she found it difficult to now care about her grief because of how she treated hers._

_"Get me now! I will get you my address and you will pick me up!" Georgina demanded. Expecting her sister to help her despite what she just said._

_"I haven't got a car"_

_"Then get somebody who has! I need to see my son now...Either that or you pay for my train ticket! I need to get to him!"_

_"Make your own way over here, Georgina"_

_"You selfish cow! You tell me that and now you expect me to make my way over? I need you, I'm your sister. How do I even know if you're telling me the truth...I need to get there now, help me!" Georgina wept._

_She felt entitled to her help, the shoe didn't feel quite as good when it was on the other foot. Being aware of this, Georgina backed down but not because she felt guilt over what she just said but because she knew it was the only chance for her sister to help her now as she added in tears..._

_"I'm sorry for what I said but you always been better then me. Please help me get back there, I need to see my son"_

_"Get a cab and I will pay for it" Henrietta simply told her._

_"Thank you! Oh my God, I knew it was bad when you rang me! I gotta get off the phone and ring for one while I still got my voice"_

The phone went off after this.

...

Liam and Leanna were the next people she told. Both of them were sitting at the dining table, barely able to believe it. John had killed Ethan! The whole truth came out , it was because Ethan abused Maya when she was thirteen. It made sense now why Henrietta and John hated him. It also explained where Maya got it from however it didn't mean anything else, she was just as bad. Liam did offer to go round but Henrietta told him not to, her sister would be there soon.

"I'm so stupid...I should have known something was wrong, I'm so sorry Leanna. If he did anything to you, I never would have forgave myself" Liam spoke.

"But he didn't do anything to me so it doesn't matter" Leanna tried to assure her father.

Making him just give her a hug, everything finally clicked into place. The family feud was based on that disgusting secret, Alexander was Ethan and Maya's baby together. Hence why Henrietta covered it up. The fact that Maya spoke highly of him despite what he did to her just said it all really, she never knew why it was wrong; so why would she think badly of him? She had the same twisted outlook.

"To think Maya took you and me to that house...She just thirteen back then and she couldn't see a problem? Not even when she was with me" Liam lamented.

"You knew she's been abused"

"Not by him I didn't...Maya lied to me and said she understood it was wrong. And I believed her and the worse thing is, I believed him too. Oh Leanna, I'm so sorry for making you stay in that house"

"Dad, it's okay; you didn't know...And nothing happened, don't beat yourself up over something that never happened"

"I even brought Alex into that house, Maya brought Alex into that house. Not even motherhood could make her understand. Let's just hope they are both burning in Hell"

...

TBC


	74. Chapter 74

**Chapter Seventy-Four**

David had managed to put his feelings into words and wrote them down in a letter. Just saying everything he couldn't when she was alive. It somewhat helped, he also brought along a very small teddy bear for the unborn baby. So that's why he was at Maya's grave that early afternoon. He did briefly look towards the other grave next to it, that has been well maintained he noticed; Henrietta looked after her grandson's grave well. He placed the teddy bear against it, he picked up one of the flowers and saw Jacob's name. Making him give a sigh however he left it there, the boy was currently grieving whether people liked it or not. He placed the letter on the ground, it was a rather long rant but he couldn't say it Maya's face anymore so he just wrote it all in a letter. He just remained crouching for a good while when he heard footsteps, he just looked up see the local vicar with some flowers.

"Sorry to disturb you, I'm just putting these down on that grave there" the vicar explained. He was the same vicar who John briefly spoke to before he did what he did.

People keep coming back to that one grave he noticed. Whoever it was must have made a great impact he thought, an awful one but still great. David just looked up at him with a sad smile as he got up. The vicar placing some flowers on the grave a few meters down...

"Can I ask you something?" David nervously asked him.

"Of cause" the vicar assured him with a friendly smile.

David was about to ask his question however he deemed it too stupid. He wasn't really a believer but it was still stuck in his head. Though he thought it better stay there, he thought the vicar would just look at him as if he was a simpleton. Though of cause, he would never deem any serious question as stupid. These last few weeks made him think of his mother and death (and of cause the baby was on his mind no matter what he was doing).

"It doesn't matter" David tried to say.

"I think it does, you can ask me anything you like" the vicar replied.

"I'm not really a churchgoer but I just keep thinking about things. Things I can't control, this grave; well my ex-girlfriend is buried under there and" David paused slightly, he didn't know how to put it into words...

"And she was pregnant when she died" David began to explain.

Making the vicar walk a bit closer over, he had an idea where this was going. He got questions about unborn babies all the time. A very sad topic but he was use to it by now, he was a vicar and he was there with people in all stages of their life. He had also spoke to many people, good and bad.

"I'm sorry" the vicar spoke softly.

"But she was a bad person, you know. And I hate the thought of my baby...well I think it was mine and I believe it was mine, I hate the thought of he or she being buried with that woman. I just can't get it out of my head" David confessed.

"I see, I'm sorry to hear that...I won't pressure you into telling me what she did but I think I can still answer your question. I don't know what she did but I do know that all children go to a better place, he or she will be with God now...If she's really that bad" the vicar tried to explain.

Though that didn't mean much to David, like he said; he wasn't a believer.

"That's what you think? Even unborn children?" David asked.

"Even unborn children, yes. If it gives you any comfort, if the mother really was as bad as what you say. The unborn child will no longer be with her, they will be in different places"

"I hope so...I like to think my mum's looking after them until I get to meet them. All I have is a scan picture you see, she didn't tell me she was pregnant when she was alive. So this is all I have"

"I understand, well I hope going to the grave helped and I hope my answer helped"

"It did a bit I guess, thanks"

"It's alright...Well I will leave you to it now"

And this he did as he gave him one final look. David giving a small sigh, he supposed that did help. He really wishes for that, it was a nice thought. He just knows his mother Lydia would have loved to have seen all her grandchildren, perhaps she's already met her youngest. Now he doesn't have faith but he still had hope.

...

It cost rather a bit and Henrietta reluctantly paid it. Her sister Georgina looked a state, her hair was now short and brown. She changed it to look less like the rest of the women in her family. It's been clear the women had been crying on the way here however Henrietta couldn't find it in her to care. She treated her very badly these few decades, she's hardly been a sister at all.

"Where is he?" Georgina asked her with tears filling up her eyes.

"In the morgue"

This blunt response just made the woman wail again. Her son was dead, that's all she could think. She didn't believe a word against him, she believed he wasn't capable of doing such evil things. Not even when Maya's old diary was read out to her, she just it deemed as a sick teenage girl's fantasy. She convinced herself even more when the truth about Maya being a pervert came out.

"How did he die?" Georgina managed to ask through her ugly crying sounds.

"He was goading John about our Maya so he killed him with a branch, he kept bashing his head until he died"

This made Georgina slap her sister around the face. Her blunt responses angered her greatly, she didn't like it when people treated her the way she treated them, did she? The woman just walked past her sister and she gave her grandmother a hug. Crying still, she wouldn't stop. She was in a frightful state and nobody was willing to console her. Georgina didn't care when her sister was going through the pain of burying her daughter (or her grandson before that), so why should Henrietta care about her?

"Do you still not believe me, Georgina?" Henrietta asked her in despair.

"Stop talking! My son was just caught up in your daughter's lies, that's all. She deprived him of so much!" Georgina hissed.

Getting back up, not caring that she was scaring her grandmother Rosa.

"The only person who deprived him of anything was you. You left him here when he was a baby, you left him with Auntie Rosa because you couldn't cope with being a mother. The only reason you're here is because you want attention. You're using your son's death so people will say how sorry they are, you crave the attention!" Henrietta argued back.

"Says you! If you really believed Maya was abused then why did you send her off to John's?! Knowing he drank himself into a stupor most days!"

"She was a state because of your son! Now unlike you, I accept what she was. You can't even do that"

"Because it's not true! Just because your daughter is sick in the head, doesn't mean mine is! No, your daughter likely didn't know who the father of her baby was so she decided to put the blame on Ethan, that's all it was!"

"Oh, really? That's why she wrote about it in her diary and begged me not to tell anyone? You really are deluded, Georgina. We both failed as mothers, why can't you accept that? I did a long time ago"

"You failed as a mother, not me! Now I'm going to go to my son and you're not going to be here when I get back!" Georgina snarled.

Shoving past her and making her way out the front door, she was on her way to the morgue.

...

The young woman in question Kelly was questioned by police. Though as John expected, she denied Ethan did anything wrong. She was old enough when she met him, that's the story she was sticking to. She was saying how the Stepney family made her boyfriend's life a living Hell and that she wasn't surprised John snapped. So they had to let her go without any further questioning. With both the mother and the current girlfriend defending him, John's claims were getting less legit in the eyes of the law sadly.

"You better ask Henrietta again...I bet she and John planned the whole thing!" Kelly hissed before walking past the police desk.

Making them murmur something to each other. The police supposed they would have to because now it was a suspected orchestrated murder case. The woman in question had returned back to Emmerdale, so she could avoid her sister and Liam. She was sat outside 'The Woolpack' with her friend Pearl.

"Your sister sounds quite dreadful if you don't mind me saying" Pearl remarked to her.

"She just refuses to believe what he is...I don't want anything to do with the funeral, I don't want to help"

"It wasn't anything to do with you and she didn't help you anyway, if I were you. I would't help either"

A police car soon came into focus as it drove up the small pathway. Henrietta didn't think much of it. She just carried on talking to Pearl, explaining the whole awful business. The police officers stopped the car in front of her however, one of them getting out as they simply asked her...

"Are you Henrietta Stepney?"

"Yes, you already questioned me"

"Come to the station again, we need to question you again"

"It be a waste of your time"

Though this response made the officer cuff her for they thought she was being like that on purpose. She generally however thought there was no need, so she gave a confused "What?" to them.

"Henrietta Stepney, we are arresting you on suspicion of the conspiracy to murder Ethan Stepney. You do not have to say anything. But, it may harm your defence if you do not mention when questioned something which you later rely on in court. Anything you do say may be given in evidence"

"That's ridiculous...Haven't you already arrested her ex-husband, John?" Pearl spoke up. She may not have known her for long but she has known her long enough to know she didn't do that sort of thing.

"Please don't get involved, Miss" the officer simply told Pearl, putting a very confused Henrietta into the back of a police car.

"It's Georgina isn't it?" Henrietta managed to ask them before they shut the door on her.

She thought it must be her who accused of her this, nobody else would be so cruel. Though of cause it was Kelly who really accused her. And they had to look into the claims of both of them having something to do with it.

...

TBC


	75. Chapter 75

**Chapter Seventy-Five**

"Your ex-husband claims he abused your daughter, Maya" one of the police officers began. They were interviewing her again.

"It's true, he did" Henrietta replied while putting her head down; not being able to look them in the eye.

She never once wanted to talk about this, it's been an awful few days. She felt like her past was being put on public display. In a way it was, the press will report this. The headline will be something like 'Man Kills Step-Nephew' and no doubt John's drinking problem will be to blame, resulting in Ethan being aquitted (even in death). His own mother Georgina will make sure he is portrayed in the fake image she had of him, a 'gentle giant who wouldn't hurt a fly'.

"Is that why you two wanted him dead?" the police officer questioned, trying to catch her out.

"I didn't want him dead...I'm not saying I didn't hate him but I didn't want to kill him" Henrietta told them.

"His girlfriend says you have been gunning for him for months"

"She's young and stupid, Officer...She dosesn't know what she's saying; he brainwashed her"

"Why didn't you tell us twenty-five years ago? If you knew he was a danger, you as a legal barrister would surely know the risks of letting somebody like that go. You looked after abused children all your life, Miss"

"Because he said if I told you then he would have ran away with her when she turned 16...He brainwashed Maya into thinking what they had was normal, so she would have done it. I know she would have"

"She had a baby didn't she, Miss? Why didn't you tell us after that? We could have done a test on the baby and seen he was the father"

"Alex...Alexander died on the day he were born, Sir"

"We could still have done a test" the police officer reminded her.

She understood why they had to talk to her in this manner however it still hurt. They were telling her things she already knew. They really didn't seem to believe her or John's story about Ethan, he's stayed clear of the law his entire life. He had no criminal record and he wasn't linked to any crimes at all.

"Excuse me for thinking of my grandson's funeral first and not what you can do, Sir!" Henrietta snapped.

"How do you know Ethan was guilty?" the second police officer chimed in. They were trying to put holes in her story.

"It was in her diary and he admitted it to me"

"That's intersting because John says you and him didn't have enough evidence and that's why you didn't come forward. If he so readily admitted it to you then I don't see why you would think we couldn't have broken him until he told us the truth"

"Maya begged me not to, I would have lost her if I did that"

"Really? So it's not because he threatened to run away with her. It was because she begged you not to?"

"It was both!"

"We will look into this diary, Miss but since both of them are dead. It will be rather difficult to prove your claims. You want to know what I think? I think you and John had a grudge against Ethan for years for whatever reason, maybe your daughter did tell you he abused her but you had a grudge against him and you both planned to murder him...It does explain why you stayed the night despite having no reason to"

"I stayed the night to get him away from Liam and his daughter Leanna"

"A good cover story, Miss. We spoke to Liam and Leanna, both of them claim you got them out of the house quite quickly and that John was behaving quite violently towards the deceased"

"He was goading John for years...Mocking him about what he did to his daughter"

"And he finally snapped, right? Now John doesn't come across as somebody who could hold his anger in for years. He does stick up for you a lot though, he already pleaded guilty but I don't know, I think you knew what he was doing, hence why you got Liam and Leanna out the house"

"No...That's not right, I stayed in because somebody needed to be there for Rosa while Liam and Leanna stayed at my house"

"Ethan seemed to be doing a very good job of looking after her on his own"

All this questioning was overwhelming her. They were trying to paint a picture that didn't exist. She didn't plan this murder and Ethan was guilty of the abuse however the police just didn't seem to believe it. The woman was close to tears by this point so they stopped the interview, one of them going up to get her a glass of water.

"I didn't plan the murder" Henrietta cried to the remaining officer.

"Okay, Miss. Don't upset yourself" the officer simply replied; he only cared for the facts. Not for her feelings.

Right now, the evidence wasn't looking in her favour.

...

"I don't think she's capable of doing something like that" Leanna told her father. Referring to Henrietta.

He didn't either, he's known her for years and never got any bad vibes from her. Though the Stepney family were rather good at keeping vile secrets. So Liam was in two minds about the whole thing. Though he was leaning towards her not being guilty of this, she just wasn't that type of person to do that. The man was reading through Maya's most recent diary from 2019 current and even in that, she mentioned Ethan. He would it best if he handed in all the diaries to the police, anything to help Henrietta's case.

"Maya really found me annoying" Liam managed to speak; getting distracted slightly.

"What?" Leanna asked.

"Sorry, I'm just reading through her old diary. She says I'm a fool and that she never should have married me. Also that she's nervous I will say something about Damian...I wish I did in hindsight" Liam paused slightly, giving a slight scoff as he read further on..."Now she's insulting Bernice" Liam added.

Making Leanna come over as she sat besides her father and looked at the diary herself.

"Wow...She really hated you both, does she even mention Alex in that though?" Leanna questioned in a sad tone of voice.

"She briefly does in the March entry section, saying how she misses him but it's best he's not in her care"

"Did she mention me or Noah?"

"No...I'm not just saying that because she wrote some disgusting things, she honestly has never mentioned either one of you"

"I bet she mentioned Jacob a lot though" Leanna replied; very surprised Maya never wrote about her or Noah.

"Yeah...She's mentioned Jacob, she's just saying how she feels sorry for him. Didn't stop her hurting him though, did it? In all seriousness though, we ought to take her diaries to the police station. It will prove Ethan did do something, I know it's only Maya's word but why would she write something in her diary if it wasn't true?"

"Good point"

"Poor Henrietta...She lived her whole life trying to help others and she gets this. Ethan and Maya really did get the last laugh on her but I'm going to try and stop this, she doesn't deserve it"

...

Jacob was on his way to Maya's grave with the things he brought for it. Though as he was approaching said grave, he noticed somebody already there. It was a young man, Damian to be precise. Maya's first victim, the eighteen year old was scribbling something on the grave and making marks on it. Trying to ruin it and this made Jacob give a loud...

"Oi!"

Making the lad jump slightly as he looked back. He recognised Jacob from the funeral, he stood up quickly. Her name has been marked with black ink and this made the younger lad angry. As he stormed over and pushed Damian away and the slightly older teenager didn't do anything to stop him.

"I'm really sorry" Damian nervously told him.

"You just go away and don't ever go near her grave again!"

"I understand, okay? Maya was important to me too, I just got mad at her and I know this isn't the right way to go about it but I don't know what else to do. She left me without a second thought and dumped me by text" Damian began to explain.

He truly was the only one who understood what Jacob was going through.

"You're lying and even if you aren't, so what" Jacob replied. Not thinking about the maths here.

"So what? That's all you got to say?"

"She's not here to defend herself, so why would I believe anything you say? How old are you? 21? 22?"

"18" Damian corrected him.

"You came to her funeral, didn't you? Making out you had some sort of thing with her, she never mentioned you! Okay, I was the only one, so take your sick little lies and go away! Leave her alone!"

"Of cause she didn't mention me...I was her secret"

"Just go away!" Jacob repeated, his voice sounding shaky.

He was rather upset to hear this lad talking about her the way he does. He truly believed he was 'special' to her and that she never done that before. That wasn't the truth though, she was a predator and so she only made him think that so he wouldn't tell. Make him feel sorry for her so he wouldn't think she was doing anything sinister.

"I know it's hard for you to hear but she did it to me too, made me think I was special. She just used me though...Like I'm sorry, the last thing I would want to do is badmouth Maya but you have to face facts about what she was" Damian further explained.

"Did she sleep with you?"

"No but that's only because she moved before I turned 16...She did do things to me though, things she shouldn't have done"

"In your head maybe...Now get lost!" Jacob hissed; pushing the lad back again.

Maya didn't go all the way with Damian, no but she did molest him. That was enough for Damian to understand she was a predator. Jacob however seemed to have thought because she didn't sleep with him then he's just lying about the whole thing.

"Open your eyes, Jacob! I was only fourteen when she started...I went with her to Scarborough when I was fifteen and I stayed in her bed, we didn't do anything but it was still wrong!" Damian shouted.

"She's not here to defend herself!"

"How old were you when you started going out with you?"

"None of your business!"

"She was a bad person, okay! And deep down, you know that. Mate, I understand how you're feeling. Maya made me feel special too and she made me feel like I was the only one she cared about" Damian paused slightly, he had to say things only Maya would tell him so he added...

"I know she tried to kiss her cousin at thirteen and her favourite movie was 'Prom Night'...How would I know those things if she didn't confide in me?"

This just made Jacob let tears fall down, he desperately tried to hide them. Damian stepped closer again. He felt very sorry for him, he knows exactly how he's feeling. He felt like that too for ages. Maya was his whole world at one point (or at least he thought she was). It took him a few years to grasp what she had done to him. He didn't even admit to himself he's been abused until recently.

"I miss her" Jacob admitted.

"I know you do...I did too once"

For the first time, Jacob didn't object. He knew he had to face the truth, he couldn't defend her anymore; he was exhausted of it. So he just sat down next to the grave and looked down, hiding his face.

...

TBC


	76. Chapter 76

Author's Note: This is going to be another two chapters of flashbacks. This is to explain the Maya, Leanna and Liam timeline from 2016. I thought it be easier so you know the link with Damian and with Alex for upcoming chapters. Does include mentions of child abuse.

**Chapter Seventy-Six**

_3rd February 2016 _

The Cavanagh household was awake on this cold morning. Thirteen year old Leanna sat in the living room with a bowl of cereal. Her father Liam in the kitchen with his wife Maya (as they were back then). Maya was getting ready to go into work, she was known as 'Mrs Cavanagh' back then. She was taking Leanna into school as she always did however the girl was being rather difficult. Leanna took to calling her 'Lady Tremaine' and would purposefully call her 'Mrs Tremaine' in school hours to the amusement of her friends. Liam tried to tell her off multiple times to no avail. They lived in Harrogate during this time and would carry on doing so until 2018.

"Maya is going to give you a lift today" Liam told his daughter. Getting no reply back, the girl just turned up the television louder.

Making the doctor give a sigh, she hasn't been very receptive towards Maya since the two married. She found it very difficult to adjust and her grieving process was cut short by Liam's very quick remarriage after her mother Lara's death. Then Alex came along in early 2014 and he was taken away too, he had been looked after since 2014 in care. Leanna found it all happened too quickly. The child blamed Maya since she was there and her mother wasn't, she felt like she was trying to take her place.

"I will just drive you to the school gates" Maya suggested; only to be ignored too.

"Leanna!" Liam called as he stormed over and turned the television off.

Though this just got an scowl from Leanna. She didn't want to talk to him or her and she made this clear by just storming past him. Taking her schoolbag and making her way out the house, she would rather make her own way there then get a lift from her step-mother (who was also her history teacher). Liam just let her go with another sigh, she hasn't been the same with him since Lara died. Why couldn't you make mum better like your patients? That's what she asked on the day her mother died back in 2012.

"I'm sorry" Liam spoke to Maya.

"It's fine...I've been a teenage girl before, I know how it is" Maya replied.

"Will you make sure she's okay in school today? You might not get an answer but just keep an eye on her for me"

"I always do" Maya assured him; giving him a small kiss on his lips.

Walking towards the kitchen again as she picked up her briefcase and folders. She still kept up a very good image by this point. She managed to control herself these last few decades in the hope that Ethan will change his mind and take her back. Up to this point, she only looked and thought of these disgusting things but she never acted on them. Liam picking up his briefcase too, watching Maya get ready to go before saying...

"Stop!"

"What?" Maya asked in confusion.

"Make sure you got the right briefcase this time"

"Oh...Yeah" Maya replied with a small laugh.

They did do that not long ago, she was very confused when she got to school with doctor's letters and patients information. She opened it up to check and it was right this time, Liam giving a small thumbs up. Saying..."Go on then" to her, she gave him a small smile before doing just that.

...

School had started off normal that day for everyone. Maya was teaching her Year 10 students. Damian Clark had came in rather late to class like he always did, he got oohed from his classmates as he walked in wearing his usual leather jacket. He just gave a quick "Sorry, I'm late" to Mrs Cavanagh, as she was known to her students before sitting down at the back and ignoring the rest of the teenagers. Getting out his chewed pen and slamming it down on his desk, getting giggles from some of the girls near him.

"What's so funny?" Damian sneered to them; making them quickly look away. The fourteen year old boy was clearly not having a good morning.

Maya giving a slight look from her desk as she got up. Walking over towards him with his history book and putting it on his desk. Damian was always late she noticed, he was always rather scruffy too. Maybe she did just feel sorry for him at first but her intentions had turned sinister rather quickly. She had managed to control her sick urges around him for weeks, she always kept him back after class with the pretence of asking him if things are okay at home. Though in reality, she was just laying out the groundwork and just wanted an excuse to talk to him.

"I would like to talk to you after class again" Maya told him firmly; she always kept a professional tone when he wasn't alone.

"Okay" Damian replied with a sigh.

Something was going on at home but he never told her what it was. Maya returning to the front of the class again, as she began talking to the rest of the class again. They were learning about Nazi Germany in World War 2 for the upcoming mock exams. That's what they were writing about in the class. Damian was only half-listening to Mrs Cavanagh, he was too much focused about thinking about his life at home. That's what he did for the rest of the class. As the minutes passed and the bell finally rang for break time, making the class scuffle as they all clambered to get out the door first. Damian just sat the back expecting his usual pep talk from his history teacher. Maya waited for them all to leave before shutting the classroom door.

"I bet you're glad that's over" Maya started; her tone was different then usual he noticed. She wasn't talking how she would usually talk to him.

It was like her mask was slipping already, she couldn't keep up her professional image around him for much longer. She would always be proper around all her students, including him (despite her intentions being sinister).

"No, Mrs Cavanagh" Damian nervously replied; thinking this was some test.

"It's okay, I'm glad it's over too...Is everything okay at home? You didn't seem yourself today" Maya began.

Sitting down on his desk. Though he didn't understand, he always acted like this. He was late almost every day. Nothing has changed in his mind as the boy just gave a small shrug, he didn't know. Maya picked up his history book to see he had wrote the bare minimum, his writing was very scruffy too. He wrote things like 'Germany lost the war' and 'Money became useless'. No detail at all, he was hardly going to get a decent grade like that.

"I really tried but I was tired" Damian insisted; shaking for he thought he was getting into trouble.

"Has something happened at home? You can tell me, you know. You won't get in trouble" Maya tried to tell him.

She just wanted him to talk to her about personal things. Make him rely on her or at least feel the need to. Though he didn't want to tell anyone about what was going on at home, there wasn't much to tell in his eyes. They were having money problems and his mother was having problems with her boyfriend. He just got caught in the middle, it happened a lot. He didn't feel the need to get upset over it.

"Nothing important" Damian assured her.

"I was your age once...I know it feels like nothing you feel is important but it is. I just hate seeing a student with potential throw it away"

"You think I have potential?"

"Yes, don't tell anyone I said this but you are so much more sensible and polite then your classmates"

She always gave him small compliments, trying to get him to trust and like her more. After a few weeks of this, the lad seemed to finally notice. He was trusting her more and seemed to think she really did care about understanding him. Though this was just a ploy to get him where she wanted him.

"It's just that my mum is always arguing with her new boyfriend, I can hardly sleep because they always do it at night when he comes back from work" Damian confessed.

"Yeah, you do seem tired all the time...I'll tell you what, why don't you come to me during lunch time and I will do the lesson with you then. Because you're not getting anything from my class the way things are"

And that was it, she was giving him private lessons to get him on his own. She finally felt like she had an 'excuse' to do this without looking suspicious. The lad just giving a nod, thinking this was a normal thing for a teacher to offer. She was just helping he thought, he was always late after all and he never got the full lesson due to this.

"Thanks" Damian told her; she briefly brushed her own hand against his. Picking up his book quickly afterwards to make it look like it was a mistake.

...

_1st March 2016_

"Hiya swot" Leanna spoke up as she bumped into her friend Damian.

She knew her step-mother have been giving him extra tuition. The lad enjoyed it because he felt like an equal. Maya had made him feel like he was equal to her and would tell him about things at her home. Just small things about how her husband didn't listen to her like he does and he didn't think much was wrong with her telling him these things. Damian wasn't aware of what she was doing.

"At least I got my smarts unlike you" Damian teased back. Because he was still a child at the end of the day.

"Why do you like my evil step-mum anyway?" Leanna asked him.

"Maybe because she's the most relaxed teacher in the school"

Though this just made Leanna roll her eyes as she playfully nudged him. This short but friendly chat caught the attention of the woman herself. She felt jealously for he didn't act half as relaxed with her as he did with Leanna. It was obvious to everyone else why, Leanna was only a year younger. While Maya was older enough to be Damian's mother, of cause he acted more casually round other teenagers. Though she was sick in the head and didn't understand this concept.

"You two should be getting to class" Maya called over; making her step-daughter just cross her arms.

"See ya later" Leanna spoke to Damian; giving Maya a harsh glare on her way past.

When she was gone, Maya made her way over towards Damian. He just gave her a nervous smile. Though she didn't have her usual warm presence today, in other words; she was annoyed and he caught onto this. She made Jacob feel this way years later too however this was her first time doing this and it was obvious she was finding it difficult to control her emotions and urges these days.

"Just go to class" Maya finally spoke; he gave her a confused sad look. He seemed to know she was upset but he didn't understand why.

He was only fourteen, he didn't know she was a predator and was struggling to control her demons. Why would he? So the boy just made his way to class, wondering how he upset her or if it was even him who did so.

...

A few hours later and it was lunch time, so Damian made his way to the history classroom. He walked in to find a tearful Maya in the corner. She was crying because she understood exactly what she was doing and she knew it was wrong. Yet she couldn't stop herself, she managed it all these years and only now has she let her sick urges take over. Maya could sort of see herself at that age and how it messed her up beyond belief. Though she wasn't a good person and this wouldn't be enough to stop her.

"Mrs Cavanagh?" Damian nervously called over; making the woman quickly wipe away her tears.

"Damian...Just sit down and I will be over there in a moment" Maya replied.

"Have I done something wrong?"

"No, don't be silly"

The boy just sat down at his desk as asked now. Waiting for her to get her act together if nothing else. Maya gave a brief glance over at him, managing to make herself look slightly more professional. As she walked over and pulled up a chair besides him, giving him his history book. She was acting rather cold with him today, it was like something a teenage girl would do if she found her boyfriend talking to another girl in her class. Maya was acting immature in other words.

"Mrs Cavanagh?" Damian called again; he wasn't getting hardly any response.

"Sorry Damian, I saw you talking to Leanna before and it made me rather worried. I don't want you talking to her, she's not a very nice girl. I live with her so I ought to know these things"

"She seems nice to me"

"That's only because that's what she wants you to think...She...She always mocks you behind your back at home and I try to stick up for you but she's rather relentless" Maya lied.

This was the story she would peddle to him and he believed her. Why would a teacher lie? That's what he was thinking. Though this seemed to have upset him slightly, Leanna talking behind his back and whatnot. She didn't seem the type of girl, if she had something to say then she would say it to your face.

"What did she say?" Damian asked in a sad tone of voice.

"Oh, I wouldn't want to repeat it...Just how you look rather scruffy but I told her, it's not your fault"

"I can't believe it, I thought she was my friend"

"No, she's nobody's friend really. You should see how she is with me at home, treats me awfully and I can't say anything because she lost her mum and Liam will just put it down to grief"

This is why Damian would stop being her friend. Because Maya would keep making up stories about her and lie about what she said. This would go on for weeks too, it was a very slow progress but Maya was willing to do it for weeks. The grooming had already begun sadly and now she started, she can't stop.

...

_18th March 2016_

"What do you think? You be Cleopatra and I will be Mark Antony. I think that would work quite well" Liam remarked, putting his hands up in jest.

He was talking about his upcoming fancy dress charity ball they were doing at work. Though Maya wasn't listening, she was actually marking Damian's history book. She had marked him down on purpose so he would have to carry on having private classes with her. Liam putting his arms back down.

"Or I could always go on my own" Liam further spoke; this Maya did hear.

"Good idea" Maya muttered; biting the top of her pen lid.

She was no longer interested in her husband. The man seemed somewhat aware of this as he walked over closer. Peering over her shoulder to see her marking said book, this small act of interest from him annoyed her as she snapped...

"Let me do my makings in peace!"

"Fine...I'm sorry for trying to invite my wife to a party. How dare I do that! If your work is more important then trying to work things out with me then I understand" Liam managed to reply in his disbelief.

"Finally, he gets it!"

This snide reply just made him give a loud scoff. As he just walked away, he wasn't even going to go there. Liam just sat himself down on his stairs, the only thing keeping him with Maya was Alex at this point. The two of them had a son together and he didn't want to deprive another one of his children from their mother. Lara sadly died and that was a tragedy but he could still make things work with Maya, that's what he thought at this point. The man just got out a photograph of Alex and kept looking at it. Leanna sitting down besides him.

"Why do you always have to argue?" Leanna asked her father.

"We weren't"

"Yes you were, I just heard you...I'm not a baby anymore, so stop treating me like one. You and Maya argue almost every night and I can't take it anymore"

"I'm sorry"

"Not good enough is it? My mum's already dead, what more could be done to me?" Leanna asked rhetorically.

This made Liam go to say something but he didn't know what. Leanna just let tears fall down her cheeks before rushing back upstairs. Liam heard her bedroom opening and shutting again, the girl was sobbing into her pillow. Thinking about her mother and hating being in the house; all she heard was arguments between her father and step-mother. She couldn't cope with the negative energy.

...

_11th April 2016_

Maya found herself distracted these days, she kept looking at Damian from her desk during the normal lessons. Looking in a way she shouldn't be, she was no longer interested Liam at all and focused too much on this boy. She kept putting little compliments in his history book and had began getting him small gifts. He's recently got the 'Avengers: Age of Ultron' DVD from her and she gave him other things like chocolates and cola cans. Little things so people barely notice. Which did make him like her, the boy was gaining a schoolboy crush on her. Which would be nothing in itself but the fact she reciprocated is what is made it very wrong. The lad no longer felt it was a burden to have these extra classes with her. So on one of these private lessons, the lad was with her usual. The rest of the school on their lunch break, the woman no longer felt like a teacher to him; she felt like a friend. Especially when she came over with a small burger and chips.

"Don't tell anyone I gave you these" Maya nervously spoke; the privileges she gave him were getting more obvious.

"I won't" Damian replied; picking up the burger with a big smile.

He didn't get much food at home and Maya guessed this. The way he always ate as if he was starving. So she would give him food and drinks as well, the odd Subway or the odd Burger King. It really cheered him up for he didn't get this sort of food at home. He would just get 'Asda price' item, which was fine once in a while but he got the very cheap food everyday. So when he got anything else, he deemed it a treat. Maya was sitting on the seat besides him by this point.

"Poor you...Did your mum not give you anything last night?" Maya asked him.

"No, I just had a slice of bread last night. Mum was out again, so I just took some bread"

A normal teacher would likely send somebody round at this point, tell the headteacher for example and get child services round to check no neglect was going on. Though Maya didn't have a normal reaction and she was glad to hear about his troubles because it meant he would rely on her more.

"I wish I could do more to help, well I do have an idea but you might think it's stupid" Maya then began.

She had a very bad idea, one which would put him further in danger with him.

"What idea?" Damian asked.

"Well I don't do much on the weekends and I could take you to the local cafe for some food. You know what I mean?"

"Really? Are you allowed to meet me after school hours?"

Of cause the lad wouldn't mind doing this. His childish mind only thought about the food and getting to spend more time with his 'crush'. Maya however had bad intentions and she knew it, hence why she quickly backtracked herself.

"No, that's a good point...Forget I mentioned it, I just don't like the sound of you going without food" Maya quickly recanted, for even she could see where that could lead.

"Aww, please! I would love to meet you for food"

"I would but it's not allowed, I'm sorry Damian"

"It's okay" Damian replied with a sigh.

Eating the rest of his burger and chips. A dark cloud seemed to be hovering over this small scene. After the boy finished his lunch, he went back to his work. Writing down more facts and whatnot. For a spit second, Maya could see him for the child he was and this freaked her out a bit.

"Go on your break, Damian. We can finish for today" Maya finally spoke.

"What?"

"Go on your break"

"Do I have to? I kinda like it here with you, it's peaceful. Mrs Cavanagh, can I tell you something?"

"What?"

"I like you, I know it's stupid but I like you. You're not like the other teachers or even the girls in my class. You're different" Damian admitted.

Once again, the normal reaction would be to dismiss him and go straight to the headteacher. Her reaction however was that she felt flattered. Sadly, the poor boy had all these feelings and he didn't know what to do with them. He was a child growing up and sadly Maya took advantage of this. She was silent for a few moments, trying to figure out what to say to him. She knew this wasn't right.

"Don't be silly, Damian" Maya spoke in a shaky tone of voice.

"I'm not being silly, I really do it mean...Maya. Is it okay for me to call you Maya? I can see your name on your name tag"

"I'm far too old and ugly for you to think that"

"You're none of those things, Maya. I know it's silly but I like to think of you as a friend, I hear you talking about your husband sometimes and it makes me angry cause I would never treat you like that"

Her grooming sadly worked and now the boy convinced himself he liked her. Well, he liked the false persona she had around him. Maya just looked back at him, she was terrified of getting caught. This was the closest she has ever been of giving into her sick urges. Liam was a rebound in one way and a cover-up in another way, Ethan was the one she still wanted (even at the age of thirty-seven, as she was back then) but she still thought about younger lads. Maybe it was some sort of delayed reaction in her brain because she never experienced a normal relationship at that age but regardless, it was sick and twisted.

"I like you too but it can never happen" Maya answered in a very quiet tone.

"Why not?"

"I'm married"

"I don't care and anyways, you deserve better. I think about you all the time, Maya"

"I feel like this is some sort of joke, Damian. Like you're getting ready to tell all your friends about what a stupid woman I am for thinking a nice lad like yourself could want me as a friend"

"I'm not...I would never do that. Besides, I don't have many friends"

Looking around slightly, Maya placed her hand over his. The dark cloud has thus fully resided and it would never leave again. The poor lad didn't know what he was letting himself in for, he was a victim of a very manipulating disturbed woman.

...

_17th April 2016_

It's been a few days since Maya had finally caved in and became what she tried to avoid being, an abuser. The woman has clearly changed from a week ago. She was acting rather strangely and no longer snapped at Liam. She was still distant with him but she no longer shouted at him. Henrietta was invited round on this particular evening for dinner and she noticed her daughter has changed again. Maya was a sad soul up until yesterday, now she seemed different. A mother always knows when their child has done something it seemed, so the woman was a bit concerned as she greeted her daughter.

"Maya...How are things?" Henrietta asked her with concern.

"Fine" Maya insisted; giving a small nervous laugh; she never usually laughed in front of her mother.

"You and Liam still happy?"

"Mostly, like all married couples...Why do you ask? Are you erm...Training for marriage counselling?" Maya joked.

That was even more odd because she never joked about that kind of thing before. It was perhaps difficult to describe but say if you picture a rather nasty soul carrying around a heavy burden and it then passes that burden to a weaker soul, the nasty soul may suddenly feel like a weight has been lifted and wouldn't care much for the weaker soul. As long as the burden wasn't exposed to the rest of the souls. That's kind of what happened here, it's been over twenty years since Henrietta last saw her daughter be this carefree.

"Are you okay? Need your head testing?" Henrietta joked back; testing the waters.

"And this is why I don't usually be nice to you, mother. You always have to ruin it, don't you?"

"I was just wondering if you were okay"

"Well I'm fine"

"Good"

This slightly strange chat was interrupted by Liam. He greeted his mother-in-law with a quick kiss on her cheek. Saying how lovely it was to see her again, Henrietta adored him really. She was grateful her daughter found such a nice man. Their wedding day filled her heart with joy for she felt Maya was finally normal. By this point, that perception has not changed. If she knew about the secret grandson, Alex; maybe she would change her mind but she didn't and perhaps she never will. Depends on how Liam feels in the future, doesn't it?

"Where's Leanna then?" Henrietta questioned.

"She's upstairs in her room, she will come down once dinner's ready" Liam answered.

"Alright"

He gave her a small smile before retreating back to the kitchen. Leaving mother and daughter alone in the hall again. Henrietta didn't know why but she gave her daughter a quick hug and it somehow felt cold. The older woman knew not what to make of this, she just felt Maya was not the same anymore. She missed the change in 1992 but this time, she didn't miss it.

"What happened?" Henrietta asked her; pulling apart.

"Nothing...Sorry if I'm a bit off, me and Liam have been having some problems but we are dealing with them" Maya quickly replied.

"Right, okay"

And she almost accepted that answer but she couldn't shake off the feeling still.

...

TBC


	77. Chapter 77

Author's Note: Quick note, these flashbacks are longer then I expected. So I think it's going to have to have an extra chapter after this.

**Chapter Seventy-Seven**

_15th May 2016_

_"Yeah, sorry...I gotta watch some movie with my dad and Mrs Tremaine" Leanna was saying on her mobile phone to her friend from school._

_Liam had decided to take his wife and daughter out for dinner and a trip to the local pictures. That movie was 'Alice Through the Looking Glass'. Which didn't please Leanna as she deemed it as a 'little kid's film' however Liam reminded her that her other option was 'The Angry Birds Movie' so Alice won by default._

_"Yeah I know...it's so lame" Leanna carried on, laughing about something her friend said. She briefly looked over at her father._

_"Get off the phone" Liam mouthed to her._

_"Sorry...Gotta go, my dad is making stupid faces at me"_

_And with that, the girl put the phone down._

"Happy now?" Leanna asked him.

"Yes...Now go and pick your sweets. Today is family day, remember"

"What family? Maya and you both gave up your son and my mum is no longer here"

"Come on Leanna...I'm really trying here"

Maya came back into view by this point, she just popped to the bathroom. She noticed some tension as she asked..."Problem?"

"No problem...I'm just going to get some sweets" Leanna told her.

Walking past her so she could avoid chatting with her. Liam gave a look of slight despair, he really was trying here. Maya gave him a much needed hug and he gripped onto her very tightly. He was thinking about his dead wife and his put away son. Liam pulled apart after a few moments.

"We need to get Alex back" Liam uttered.

"We will one day, okay? I don't think now is the right time, he's settled and everything where he is"

"It's never going to be the right time with you"

"Okay Liam...It's not like I haven't explained the reasons why already. I'm a teacher and you're a doctor, we haven't got the time to give a disabled child everything he needs right now. If you want him so badly, you could always leave your job and be a full-time carer"

"So you don't want him? That's what you're saying?"

"Now you're putting words into my mouth"

He was about to reply however Leanna has returned with a bag of sweets. So he kept quiet, not wanting to argue in front of her again. Faking a big smile, the man took them and remarked...

"They are a ton weight!"

"No...You're just a little weakling" Leanna teased.

"Bit harsh, my masculinity is threatened here"

"Don't you need to have some first?"

This made Liam pass the sweets to Maya. With a brief glance, he put his arms around Leanna and jokingly lifted her up as if she was six years old again. "I'm not a weakling now am I?" Liam joked.

"Let me go!" Leanna replied; trying not to crack a smile.

"Take it back then"

"Never!"

"Admit defeat!"

The girl tried to untangle herself from his grip but could not. So she spat out in fits of laughter..."Okay, I admit defeat!"

Making him put her down again. Liam took the sweets back, finally making their way to the ticket booth. Maya had kept quiet throughout this, normal family life was just not the norm for her. Liam and Leanna were just a smokescreen by this point anyway, they were her cover-ups.

...

_10th June 2016_

Work was hardly done now in these private lessons. Maya and Damian mostly just talked about this, that and the other. They lunched together, she would make him food and take it in on the sly. Today was nothing unusual for them, the lad was just eating his food and talking about his life at home. The school has barely noticed this little 'friendship', Damian wasn't going to tell anyone. He didn't want to be labelled as the 'Teacher's Pet' or as a 'Swot'. Maya however didn't want it to get out for more obvious reasons. The boy barely noticed the beastly look in Maya's eye. She seemed to have taken a leaf out of her own abuser's book as she said to him...

"I got you something, it's in the store room; you should come and look"

"What it is?"

"Put your food down and see"

She did have something in there for him, another present but that's not the prime reason she wanted him in there. The lad paused for a moment before getting up and going towards the store room. The light was already on in there, it was a small room but it had two chairs in there and was big enough to fit in two people and dozens of small things like books and folders. On one of the chairs was a mobile phone...

"Oh wow...I can't take this" Damian insisted; picking it up. It was just a feature phone, it only had the basics; it only cost her about twenty pounds.

"It's so you can ring me without anyone else knowing" Maya informed him. Ushering him in further.

Closing the door behind her as she watched him sit on the chair. She sat on the other one and so he was very enclosed now. The woman just kept looking at him and wouldn't say anything, her whole demeanour was different. Damian could sense that she was thinking about something but he didn't know what. Before he could ask, he felt her grabbing onto his hand.

"We been friends for a while now, haven't we?" Maya asked him.

"I guess"

His reply made her hold onto his hand tighter and he felt it too. Gripping onto it as if she was afraid he would bolt. She just gave a small giggle however it was so unnatural sounding on a woman her age. Her whole attitude towards him was in fact and he maybe picked on this but he didn't think much of it.

"I'm dead nervous...Do you know what this is about?" Maya then questioned.

"No?"

"You said you liked me a few weeks ago and I like you too...When you said you would treat me better than Liam, I can see it's true now"

Damian was very nervous now. He did have a crush on her however that didn't mean he expected anything back. He has been taught from an early age (as have most people) not to trust this exact type of scenario. He was tempted to run and forget it ever happened but he didn't, he just remained frozen.

"I don't want to force you into anything" Damian nervously replied. Which was a rather ironic statement.

"You're not...Do you not like me? Is that it?"

"No, I do like you but I don't want to get you into trouble"

"I don't want to get myself into trouble either but if you keep it between me and you. Then everything will be okay"

"Okay"

"Well, can I hug you then? That's usually how relationships work" Maya replied.

He gave a small nod however he was shaking like a leaf. He never had a girlfriend before, why would he have? He was just fourteen years old! A child in other words. Maya just hugged him and wouldn't let go for a while. She could sense his nervousness, she really could as she pulled apart again however she kept one arm around him and wouldn't let go properly.

"What's wrong?" Maya asked with false concern (as if she didn't already know).

"Nothing. Just nervous"

"Well don't be nervous, it's okay. I know it's a bit weird...I was thirteen when I had my first boyfriend and it took me a while but it's normal to feel strange for a bit. Now if you ever want to talk or text, you got my number in there"

"I know...I'm just being silly"

"No you're not, I know you and you are not silly. You know, it's going to be funny...Being together. I'm so happy you feel the same, it's been such a long time since I felt like this"

The boy just gave a nervous smile. He didn't know what to say, he's never had anything like this before. Thinking something and doing something are very different after all, he thought about his teacher for a long time but now it's happened. The boy felt nervous and tense, it was no fun. You weren't suppose to feel nervous about your first 'girlfriend'. Even he knew that but he felt like he couldn't do anything about this now. He kept making excuses like, 'this is my first "girlfriend" so it's obviously going to feel strange at first'.

"Have you got my number from this phone?" Damian managed to ask.

"Yeah, I put it in...Don't let your mum see it though"

"I won't"

"Good...Seriously though, I'm so happy. I was so nervous about today but I thought, I wanted to tell you before the summer holidays and give you the phone"

That much was true however she seemed not to grasp the damage she could cause. Even though she's been through it herself. This was how the abuse would be, this would be what led to everything that followed.

...

_20th September 2016_

Damian was now fifteen years old and he was in Year 11 as a new school year had began. He met Maya secretly in the summer holidays, she would meet him in the late afternoons. He now believed their relationship was 'normal'. They could be together properly when she divorces Liam she claimed. In reality, she had no intention of doing this for a long time. The lad was no longer late to history class. He would just give her secret looks during class but she ignored him, not wanting her other students to notice. They would think she was picking favourites if nothing else. On this rather normal lesson, the class was rather loud and not paying attention.

"Come on guys...This is the most important year" Maya began saying to the class.

Though the teenagers were not paying much mind. They were all having private conversations among themselves. Damian meanwhile was as quiet as a church mouse as he sat up straight in the corner. One of the boys near him was just chatting to his friend casually, laughing with each other about something.

"Guys, be quiet please otherwise I will have to put you all in detention" Maya spoke up a bit louder.

This seemed to quiet down most of the class as now it was just murmurs. The only small group talking now was the said two boys. Maya asked them to be quiet but they ignored her further still, one of them saying to her in a very cheeky manner...

"Quiet yourself Mrs Cavanagh"

Laughing after he said it, his friend putting his hand over his mouth to hide his own laughter. This made all of the class laugh too, well everybody except poor Damian. The lad actually looked rather angry. In his eyes, they were insulting his 'girlfriend'. He was finding it very difficult to not speak up these days when he heard his classmates disrespecting her. It was just kids being kids in reality, they just thought speaking back to a teacher was funny. It was nothing personal.

"Well you just landed yourself a detention, Adam" Maya told him.

"No Mrs Cavanagh! That's so unfair!"

"Sorry but those are the rules as you well know"

This made him go quiet for a few moments. Damian watching him rather closely now, giving him a firm glare. Adam mumbled..."Your rules maybe", making his friend besides him laugh again. The whole class were soon chatting again...

"I mean it guys...Quiet! This is your last chance before you all join Adam in detention" Maya warned.

"Nobody cares about history class though! My mum says I only need English and Maths to get a job" a boy spoke up.

"Yeah...We should revolt!" Adam joked.

"Nobody cares about you either!" Damian suddenly snapped.

Making his classmates turn towards him in surprise, he was a very quiet boy. So this was a big shock..."Oh my God...it does speak" a girl joked.

The whole class were soon laughing again. The fact he was sitting up straight and had his book open like a stereotypical geek didn't help his case. The same girl who made the comment before couldn't stop laughing as she kept looking over at him.

"Right...That's it, detention for you all" Maya finally spoke.

A chorus of groans followed this. By this point, the whole class had just resolved to chatting among themselves again. Maya have gave up telling them to be quiet by this point as she just wrote down the objectives on the board and told them to copy that. The class barely even glanced over and this made Damian angrier still.

"Are you getting angry?" Adam asked the lad; his friend just smirking in the background.

"Get lost!" Damian hissed at him.

"What's wrong? You got a thing for Mrs Cavanagh?"

"Shut up"

"You have, haven't you? I prefer Miss Jamison myself, Mrs Cavanagh is a bit too boring and her hair looks like something an old woman would have. I mean, who under the age of 60 curls their hair anyway?"

"I mean it Adam, go away"

"Okay then weirdo...You carry on being a good little teacher's pet to Annie's nan"

That was a reference to the red curly-haired girl from the musical of the same name. Damian just looked rather angry still. The final straw came when he seen Adam chucking a pen towards Maya's desk, purposefully trying to hit her (but of cause he would pretend he wasn't). Damian noticed this however as he stormed over and looked like he wanted to hit him.

"Damian!" Maya shouted; making the lad stand back; his hand still clenched in a fist.

"I'm sorry" Damian nervously replied.

"Just go outside the classroom...Now" Maya scolded.

This made him even more sad. He got oohing from his classmates as they watched him go outside. Standing outside the classroom with his arms crossed. He only wanted to stick up for her, that's all. He heard Maya excuse herself from her classroom as she went outside, telling them to just write down what's on the board. Damian looked like he was about to cry when she came out to him.

"I'm so sorry...I just got mad" Damian told her as soon as she came back out.

"It's not about being sorry, it's about knowing what we are in. Damian...I understand it's difficult but you can't draw any attention"

"I know but they were being really horrible and I couldn't help it" Damian cried.

"Don't upset yourself, please. Just calm yourself down, sit over there and if anyone asks. Say I told you it's okay because you need to calm down. Okay?"

"Okay"

...

A few hours later and the lad seemed to have calmed down. Though Adam came up to him again while he was going to his last class of the day. English to be exact. Damian found himself be hounded by Adam and some of the boy's friends. They kept calling him things like 'Weirdo' and 'Freak'.

"I bet Damian wishes he was in Mrs Cavanagh's pocket" Adam snarled.

"And more...I always thought you was gay Damian but you're not, you just fancy old women" his other friend chimed in.

"I will get my brother on you if you don't leave me alone!" Damian shouted back.

His brother was twenty-four years old and lived away from home. He didn't really see him much but he always told his little brother that if he was getting bullied to let him know. So this was a real threat. The lads didn't seem convinced however as they just looked at each other.

"Can't fight your own battles? Should have guessed it...You little weakling. I bet your mummy still tucks you into bed too" Adam mocked.

"You don't know me at all if you think that!"

"Whatever mate, you chat crap...Now go back to your ugly teacher or whatever it is you do. Crying yourself to sleep and sucking on your thumb is my guess"

This made his friends snigger. Leanna stood to the side for a bit, walking over towards them. Mainly because she felt sorry for Damian. Though he had no time for her anymore because he thought she was nasty behind his back, Maya told him those lies and he believed them.

"Don't you lads have anything better to do?" Leanna asked them; standing in front of Damian.

"What's this? Getting girls to stick up for you now?" Adam mocked further.

"What's wrong with that? You afraid of standing up to a girl? No, actually...I think you're just jealous he has a girl's attention cause I bet you never do"

This made his friends laugh again however they were laughing at him now. Adam just gave a defeated snarl. Making his way to class at last, his friends not far behind. Leanna turned back towards Damian again, checking he was alright. She wasn't a nasty girl at all, she only turned bitter after these events. Which was understandable, it's one of the reasons why she didn't trust Bernice at first because Maya fooled her into thinking she was normal and look what happened there. She didn't want her daddy all to herself, she just could no longer trust a woman in his life; it took her months to even give Bernice a chance.

"Are you okay?" Leanna asked him. Putting her arm around him however he pushed her away quite quickly.

"Yeah I'm fine...Why do you care anyway?"

"Maybe cause they were being jerks and I don't like seeing people getting bullied like that"

"At least they insult me to my face" Damian abruptly said.

Leaving Leanna confused, that was directed to her. Though she doesn't understand where he got that idea from. She wouldn't talk about him behind his back, she had nothing against Damian. In fact, she deemed him as a friend.

"What do you mean?" Leanna asked.

"You figure it out" Damian answered; walking away.

...

_24th December 2016_

"You Alex's mum, dad and sister?" the nurse asked with a big smile.

They were visiting little Alex for Christmas, he was two years old now. He was currently in his blue little wheelchair. Excited for mummy and daddy and big sister Leanna's visit, they had presents the carer would tell the toddler.

"Yes...We are here for Alex Cavanagh" Liam answered.

"He's been excited all week, keeps asking for you all...And Santa of cause"

"Well we been excited too"

"Follow me then"

Liam and Leanna were out in front, they seemed eager to see him. Though Maya just didn't, she seemed so distant. She did love her son in her own way but children and her don't mix very well. Besides, she just had this unrealistic image of what her first son (the first Alexander) would have been like, the perfect child. None of her babies after this could live up to that image, it wasn't because he was disabled; she would have been like this with any child of hers. So they came into the room where he was, a nurse was crouched on the floor besides him. He was playing with some snowman teddy bear.

"Look...your daddy and mummy and big sister are here" the nurse told him in an over-exaggerated manner.

The toddler looked over, trying to make his wheelchair turn around with his little arms. Liam was the first to go over as always. He bent down to give his son the biggest hug, Leanna being the second as she gave him a hug afterwards. The only one left was Maya as always and she didn't even walk closer.

"Mummy!" Alex called over; he understood she was his mother; the nurses always made sure the very small children didn't get confused over that.

Though Maya still didn't walk over.

"He's asking for you" Liam spoke up firmly.

Maya though just ended up walking out in tears. The nurses just presumed it was because it was getting too tough to handle, they seen that plenty of times. Though the truth was, she seen him and thought of Damian's mother. If anybody did what she's doing to her son then she would be just as angry as any parent. She had this same thought when the policewoman on the hill shown her a picture of her son. So she killed herself because she knew she couldn't stay away from Jacob when she was alive and she thought of her own children. Thus why she did it really, the guilt was already killing her and she just finished the job. One of the nurses came out.

"Are you okay?" she asked her.

"Yeah...Sorry, I just feel awful; seeing him in there. I'm such a bad mother"

"No you're not, Maya. You know there are some children in here who don't even get to see their parents at all. The fact you're even here and willing to see him is a start, don't get yourself down. It's okay, you couldn't cope and you asked for our help...It's what we are here for"

"I know"

"You're a teacher aren't you? You know how it is, we just gotta do our best for the kids in our care. Alex is really settled in here and he's making such great progress. You will be ready one day, I promise you"

Though this just made her shake her head, no; she didn't do the best for the kids in her care.

"No...I'm a terrible person" Maya cried.

"Why do you think that?"

"Because I can't look after my own son"

"Not everyone can, a disabled child is a big responsibility. Alex really wants to see you and he doesn't think you're a bad person. He just wants his mummy. Now go back inside and just be there, that's all he's asking"

This made her breathe in slightly as she returned. Alex was currently showing his daddy and sister his snowman teddy. Maya finally walking over to him as she sat on the chair besides him and gently lifted her son from his wheelchair, placing him on her knee. The toddler leaned against her.

"I got a snowman, mummy" Alex told her with excitement.

"I can see that, yes...Well I got you some other presents too, daddy and Leanna are going to get two of them now" Maya cooed.

"Yes...You get some now and the rest tomorrow from Santa" Liam exclaimed with a small smile.

He looked at Leanna and gestured for the girl to follow him and this she did. He could sort of see that Maya just wanted to be with their son alone. She just rocked him like what she did when he was first born. Alex keeping hold of her, he couldn't move his legs. Only his arms and so he was using those to keep himself there.

"You been good?" Maya asked him.

"Yes! Mummy...I been...Good!"

"As good as gold" the same nurse from before chimed in.

She was happy to see Maya finally interacting with the small child. This would actually be one of the last few times she seen him however. Liam and Leanna never stopped visiting him but Maya sadly stopped in 2017, the following year. Which was purely because whenever she seen him, she felt guilt and disgust with herself. Maya couldn't cope with feeling those things anymore. So the poor child had no idea his mummy's visits would only be fleeting after this.

...

TBC


	78. Chapter 78

**Chapter Seventy-Eight**

_14th January 2017_

It was a Saturday today and Maya drove to Leeds. Parking outside her old great-aunt's house and she just sat in the car for ages. It's been a while since she last came here, Ethan had little time for her these days; she knew that. Though she still seeked his attention like a child. She thought if he took her back, she could stop what she's doing to Damian. She has tried through the years to get back into Ethan's 'affections' but he was no longer interested. The sick thrill he got from the relationship was gone but this didn't stop her as she got out from her car and walked up his pathway. She began to knock on the door (despite having a key) and the man raced to the door; expecting Kelly. She was only eighteen by this point. When he opened it, he looked disappointed...

"Oh...It's you" Ethan grunted.

"Ethan, can we talk?"

"What it is this time? You're getting boring these days, Maya. How many times do I have to tell you there's no chance for us? You are past your sell-by-date and have been for a long time" Ethan hissed.

"You weren't saying that a couple months back"

He looked outside briefly before standing back to let her in. He spat on the floor besides her, clicking his mouth not long after. Yes, he would still sometimes go back there but it didn't mean anything. It was just easy sex to him now, disgusting really because of many reasons but that's all it was to him regardless. Maya however thought it meant something every time it happened. It's been a few months, maybe about seven months ago; before she became what he was.

"Upstairs then...Let's make this quick" Ethan finally spoke.

"What?"

"You heard me, Maya. Go on"

"I know what you're going to go to do after, just tell me to get out and blank me for the next few months"

"Do you care?"

"Of cause I care...I still love you and I know how I made you feel now. All those years ago, I never should have let you down like that but we can make this work. Please, you know it too...If we are together, nobody else needs to be hurt" Maya began to beg.

Like she was a teenager all over again.

"You don't know how I feel!" Ethan yelled.

"No, I do...I just want you though, I always have. Everyone else has just been a distraction but you're the only thing keeping me grounded"

"Just shut up and get upstairs. I didn't ask for a bloody speech...That's always been your problem, talk and no action"

"Take me back and I will do whatever you say"

He just looked at her like she was a problem that needed solving. Though he had somebody else by this point and didn't care much. He did like having power over her and he believed her when she said she would do anything he asked however the young Kelly is where his attentions now laid. Maya was old news to him however he still felt like taking what he could.

"Alright...Go upstairs then" Ethan repeated.

With a slight pause, she finally went upstairs and he followed.

...

Hours later and Liam was sitting in his living room when he heard his wife's car park outside. Though she didn't get out as he expected. He just waited, the street lights being the only thing now that gave light to the outside. He waited and waited and waited...still, she didn't come out. More waiting, the man finally got up to check. Opening the front door, Liam stepped out in his slippers and dressing gown. Walking up towards the car, Maya had her face turned towards the road; she heard a quiet tapping...

"Maya" Liam called in with concern; she's been acting strange for months.

He was worried about her. A few seconds passed by, she got out the car and locked it. Still refusing to look at him, her face was hidden in shadows. Liam asking her...

"What's wrong?"

As he followed her into the house, she stepped into the living room. Putting her handbag down on the couch. The light was on in there and so Liam could finally see her properly, his heart sank slightly when she turned around to reveal a black eye, cut lip and scarred neck. It had scratch and bite marks.

"Who did this to you?" Liam demanded to know.

"Nobody"

"Nobody? Look at ya! I'm going to kill them...Was it a mugging or what? What was it?"

"It doesn't matter"

"What do you mean it doesn't matter?! You go out for hours on end and come back looking like you just been in a war zone! Do you expect me to just carry on like nothing? I want to help you, Maya. Let me help you"

Liam was a doctor and thus he knew this was a beating, it was obvious. No accident could make all these different marks. You don't even need to be a doctor to see that, who did this? He wanted to know who it was and then he wanted to beat them up just as hard. Maya was his wife and mother of his son at the end of the day, he didn't know what she was like either. So his reaction was just one of shock and anger.

"I don't care" Maya mumbled; feeling her sides as she sat on the couch.

"Well I do...Look, Maya. You don't have to be scared, you tell me who did this to you" Liam spoke in a more gentle term as he sat down besides her.

Placing his arm around her for comfort.

"I just went to Leeds for a bit of a shopping and I erm...I got mugged on the way to my car by a group of thugs" Maya lied.

"Did you phone the police?"

"Yeah...I rang them but there is nothing they can do, I didn't see their faces. It was too dark and it happened too fast"

"Oh...You poor thing, come here" Liam spoke.

Pulling her in for a hug, giving her a small kiss on the top of her head. The truth was Ethan did this. He did use her for sex as always and was rough as always, hence her thighs being so sore and her neck being all bruised. Then because she refused to leave, he gave her a smack and pushed her onto the pathway. That was actually the last time she went round there before she took Jacob round on her final few days.

...

_15th April 2017_

Today would be the last time Maya would see her son Alex. It was his birthday you see, he turned three. So once again, she went there with Liam and Leanna. Liam brought him a balloon with the number '3' on it. As well as a card and a dinosaur toy. The nurses have already gave him another teddy this morning as part of his small birthday. When they walked in however, a nurse had Alex on her lap. Which was fine and nobody batted an eyelid besides Maya.

"What are you doing? Give him to me" Maya spoke as she dropped her present on the floor.

The nurse looking confused. She always did this for him, it gave him a break from said wheelchair. Though since Maya looked rather distressed, she gently passed him over to his mother.

"Sorry? I always do that for him" the nurse told her; watching as Maya sat down on the chair and placed him back on her lap.

"Well don't do it in front of me!" Maya hissed.

"Maya!" Liam rebuked.

This scene was confusing the three year old and he didn't feel comfortable like usual. Maya hasn't realised how tightly she was holding him until he began to cry. This made her release her grip slightly as she said...

"Oh I'm sorry Alex...Mummy's just upset" Maya tried to say, rocking him again. Though he was getting too big for that.

"I'm sorry, she's been through a rough time lately. She's not herself" Liam spoke to the nurse.

Though he was very embarrassed in reality. He doesn't know what's up with Maya but she saw another person with her son on their lap and she didn't like it. Seemed to trigger something in her brain. The situation was calming down by this point as Maya kept telling Alex everything was okay. She knew she overreacted herself, nothing was going on here. The nurse was only doing her job, the boy needed some time out of his wheelchair. That was all.

"Mummy...I missed you, mummy" Alex told her.

"I missed you too and I got you some presents for your birthday. Okay? Daddy's going to bring them over now" Maya replied, keeping a tight hold of him still.

Liam walking over as he faked a smile. Opening up the present for his son, showing him the dinosaur toy. He couldn't reach for it by this point as he needed both hands to grip onto his mother.

"Dino! I wanna go back in the chair...Mummy" Alex spoke in a rather excited manner. He just wanted to open the remaining present and see the toy for himself.

"I haven't seen you for ages and you already wanna go back in your chair?"

"I wanna see the presents mummy...please"

"Okay darling, let's get you down then" Maya finally spoke.

Placing her son in his wheelchair before picking up her present and passing it over. This was how the final visit went.

...

_11th May 2017_

Now she has given up on Ethan and distanced herself from her son, that sadly meant Damian would now get all her attention. They were sat in the classroom during lunch as always, Maya was sat on his desk and was stroking his hand. As if that was a normal thing to do (she would treat Jacob in this way also). Damian was slightly shivering throughout this, this is what she always tended to do this. She had gone further by giving him disgusting little kisses but nothing else. She was waiting for him to turn sixteen actually and she admitted this to him before. So he knew her intentions...

"Damian...Is your mum nosy?" Maya asked him out the blue.

"Sometimes"

"Does she let you go on school trips?"

"She can't afford for me to go on school trips"

"Well...What about three pounds? Could she afford three pounds?"

"I think so but it would depend where it is. She let me to go to the zoo a couple years ago but that was only because it was cheap"

"How about a school trip to Scarborough Castle? I could take you there for two days and one night"

This would be the trip that led to them sharing a bed, the one Damian mentioned to Jacob at the graveyard. She had thought about this for a while, she printed out a fake newsletter. The expenses would be three pounds and some of the Year 11 students would be going on a special trip to Scarborough Castle. In reality, there was no such trip. Maya would use the excuse of taking a small holiday break. She hadn't thought of Damian's excuse yet but she would think of one, she was determined and that can only mean bad news for him.

"Yeah...I would love that" Damian told her with giddiness.

"Okay. Hmm...It might not work though, the school will ring your mum when they know you're not in but there's always a way. Actually, scrap that idea. Tell your mum it's a weekend trip with some of your classmates"

"A school weekend trip?"

"Yeah...I got the details over there, she can sign them and then we can go on Saturday and return on Sunday"

"What if she rings up the school?"

"Would she do that? And you have to be honest here"

"If she sees the letter then I don't think she will care enough"

That seemed to be enough as she finally took her hands from his. The lad moving his hands below the desk quickly. Maya returned with a written up note however the door opened, making her hide it behind her back. Another teacher has came into the classroom and was rather confused.

"Oh...Does he always lunch in here?" the teacher asked; this was Miss Jamison. She taught history in the other class.

Her first name was Rebecca. She was quite young, only twenty-six and she's been working there for only a year.

"Yeah...I sometimes give him extra lessons" Maya nervously explained.

"You're such a busy bee, Maya. You already coach the netball team, don't you?"

"I like to keep myself busy"

"Obviously...Sorry Damian, I'm disturbing your lesson aren't I? Well I will get out your hair, I only wanted to see if you wanted a cup of tea from the staff room but looks like you got your hands full already"

"Right, well thanks anyway Rebecca; I will see you later"

"Yeah alright...Good luck by the way, you got the Year 8's this afternoon. I'm taking the sixth formers"

"You always take the sixth formers"

"Hmm...I do, don't I? I'm rather cruel to you but I'm not going to stop. I like the older students, easier to deal with; sorry" Rebecca teased.

Making Maya shake her head slightly. Her co-worker giving both of them a smile before shutting the door again. Her heart was still beating very quickly, that was a close shave and it reminded her that what she's doing is illegal. She walked back over towards Damian and passed him the fake newsletter.

"Right, I will give this to my mum" Damian uttered; he seemed more nervous then she did somehow.

"If you're sure"

"I'm sure" Damian confirmed.

...

_27th May 2017_

"Three pounds for a weekend trip...I wish I was bloody going"

This is what Damian's unsuspecting mother was saying to her son. She brought into the school trip story. Her name was Carol, she had him aged twenty-one. Broke up with his father years ago and was now dating some new man. The one whom she always would argue with at night.

"Yeah...It's gonna be good, it's just like a last year trip before we break up" Damian insisted.

"Lucky, we never got anything like this when I was your age. I tell you what, I only got to go to the zoo with the school. Never to the seaside...I would have killed for it, are you sure no parents are allowed?"

"Yes! I'm sure!" Damian replied quickly.

Carol had packed his clothes in an 'Asda' bag and thought that was good enough. She gave him the three pounds. She wasn't one to ask questions, not even to her own children. Well, she did ask her boyfriend a lot of questions but her men were the exception.

"Alright...Have fun love, you getting a coach there? Do you want me to see you off?" Carol asked.

"How old am I? Seven?" Damian questioned with a scowl.

"You're still a kid, Damian. Remember that"

This rather innocent remark made him pause for a moment at the door. He was still a kid, he briefly looked back towards his mother. He expressed...

"Not for much longer"

"Oh yeah...I forgot, it's your big 16 soon! But until then, you're still a kid. Now go on, have fun with your mates and bring me back a stick of rock otherwise you're in trouble"

"Mum" Damian then said.

"Yeah?"

He was close to confessing everything then and there. He didn't see the relationship as abuse as this point, just a 'forbidden romance'. Which no, it wasn't; no matter how much Maya tried to tell him. Though he thought that regardless and he was close to saying how he has an older girlfriend and he's worried people will go mad over it. Including her, Maya was actually older then Carol. If the woman found out about this, she would flip her lid (and rightfully so).

"Nothing...I was just wondering if they even have sticks of rock" Damian quickly said. Changing his mind.

"I don't know but if they do, get me one"

He just nodded, swinging his bag around his back and leaving the house. Nervously walking along his street. Maya would be picking him up round the corner somewhere, she said so. The lad just walked on with his plastic bag. Feeling like he was making a mistake and he was but not for the reasons he thought. Maya's car soon pulled up however and he didn't have time to change his mind sadly. She rolled down her window...

"Hello...You ready?" Maya asked him; she seemed to have no qualms. It's like she barely gave a second thought to what she was doing.

"Yeah, my mum brought it" Damian answered.

Getting in the car with her and placing his bag in the back seat. She thus began driving, checking the streets to make sure nobody saw that. He noticed that she has taken her wedding ring off, it was stuffed in the glove case. He also noticed a ripped up picture in the said glove box. That was of Alex and she ripped it up because she couldn't bear to look at him anymore. It was like he never existed.

"What did you tell Liam?" Damian asked after a few moments of silence.

"I just told him I need to get away for the weekend"

"Okay"

"We are going to have the best weekend...I booked us a family room so it doesn't look suspicious, I told them you're my son"

"Cheers" Damian muttered under his breath.

This wasn't normal he thought. No normal couple have to pretend to be family. He seemed to understand it was wrong a bit sooner then poor Jacob would. Perhaps it was because he was less sheltered but either way, it didn't save him.

...

Arriving in Scarborough felt rather strange. She almost got cold feet when she pulled up outside the hotel. Maybe this was a bad idea she thought, he's lied to his own mother to get here. Though it would perhaps look worse if he was to suddenly be brought back and getting caught was the only thing she worried about. So with that in mind, she turned of the car engine. Turning back towards him with a nervous smile...

"What now?" Damian managed to ask.

"Now we go to the hotel and just relax...Don't tell anyone who you really are, they think you're my son and I want things to stay that way"

"Cause that's not weird at all"

"Well it's our only chance of not getting questioned...Do you want me to get questioned? If anyone was to find out what we really were, I would go to prison. Is that what you want? You want me go to prison?"

"No of cause not! I just hate lying"

"Do you hate lying more then you love me? Is that it?"

"No! Come on Maya, you know what I mean"

"I just want to have a nice little break without complications. All my life, my relationships have been filled with complications. Please don't add to it"

Damian just gave a sad sigh as he nodded. Fine he thought, he will lie and say he's her son if anyone asks. Though he hates it deep down and it freaks him out, he doesn't want to do it but like always; Maya had made him feel like he's got no choice. So he followed her out the car with his bag, looking like the moody teenage he was. Maya came up to the hotel desk with a small overnight bag and said to them...

"I'm here to book in...The twin bedroom, it should be under my name; Henrietta Stepney"

She was using her mother's name as a cover-up. Damian was just looking at his mobile phone in the background. The hotel clerk just gave a nod as she passed her over the key after checking the name. As soon as this was done, she was on her way up with Damian. Relieved nothing was amiss as she led Damian to the room and let him go in first. Shutting the door very quickly. Though now he was here, she seemed to understand what she was doing as she muttered..."Oh my God" under her breath.

"What?" Damian asked.

"I'm a terrible person" Maya spoke in a quiet tone.

"No you're not...You're not terrible, I understand now and it's okay"

Though he didn't understand now and it would take him years to.

...

_14th June 2017_

Liam was suppose to be work until late and Leanna was at a friends. By this point, Maya seemed to think she was going to get away with it. She invited Damian round to her own house and the boy did so. So had taken him into her living room with the television turned on quite loud and the curtains drawn. It was late afternoon by this point and as far as she was aware, nobody would be back for a while. She was getting careless perhaps but she really was convinced the members of her household would not be getting back for a few hours. She's just been talking with him for a few hours, telling him they can be a 'proper couple' next year. Which seemed to make him happy but it was a false happiness, one that has been premeditated by her for a long time. So with a false sense of security, she pulled him in for a long kiss. Not hearing the front door opening and closing, Liam got home early and had picked up Leanna from her friends. So when they walked in to this, everything seemed silent. Maya pushing him away as she stood away, Liam and Leanna were lost for words. Everyone was lost for words.

"Get out, Damian" Maya spoke in a very shaky tone of voice.

Leanna just looking at her friend from school with a feeling of disgust. Damian stayed still for a moment before standing up and running past Leanna and Liam like the devil was on his back. Maya turning the television off soon after, barely able to look them in the eye. Her husband felt like he was part of some sick joke.

"It's...It's not what it looked like" Maya started; Liam putting his hands on Leanna's shoulders. Keeping her close by him.

"Go upstairs" Liam told his daughter.

"But I-"

"I said go upstairs!"

This made her burst into tears as she did as she was told. Rushing up the stairs and going into her bedroom. Liam didn't wish for her to hear what he had to say next, not at all. He just looked at Maya with revulsion. That lad was fifteen years old! He was some student from her class, he was one of Leanna's friends. What the Hell could she say to explain this away?

"Please Liam" Maya pleaded.

"Please what?!"

"Don't take this the wrong way. He tried to kiss me first, okay? I didn't kiss him back, you seen me; I pushed him away" Maya cried.

"You pushed him away because I walked in!"

"No! That's not true! He's just a kid...Come on, do you really believe I'm going to do anything like that with some fifteen year old?"

Liam paused for a moment before having to excuse himself. He opened his back door and was heard being sick not long ago. He felt so disgusted and so dirty, he knew what he walked into. She kissed him back, he saw it with his own eyes and so did Leanna.

"Liam...You can't possibly think I'm that much of a monster" Maya continued as she followed him outside.

"I saw you! I saw you do it!" Liam shouted; his voice echoing up to Leanna's bedroom. The girl timidly looking out her window and into the back garden.

Liam and Maya always argued but this was the worse she's ever heard.

"I would never do that...Okay, I just gave him a small kiss back in a moment of madness. It was barely a kiss back. I been abused myself, why would I do that to somebody else? I wouldn't" Maya tried to say.

"You been abused yourself? Funny how you only mention that after you been caught out"

"I have! When I was fifteen, I had a baby and he was called Alexander. That's why I called our baby Alex, I told you it's an important name to me and that's why"

"You expect me to believe that?"

"Ask my mother if you don't believe me...It all started when I was thirteen, he was much older then me and he just used me. Damian came over and was upset, saying how nobody understands him and he kissed me...For only a spit second, I kissed him back but I pushed him away because why would I do that? I would never ever put somebody through what I went through"

Liam had turned away while she was saying all this, he could barely look at her.

"We have a son together" Liam reminded her.

"Yes I know...I'm a mother, I know how it feels to want to protect your children. I would never put a child in danger, I would never hurt a child"

"You say he kissed you first?"

"Yes of cause he did! I pushed him away...Of cause I pushed him away"

"I can't look at you right now, you need to go somewhere else for the night. I don't care where, just get out my house for a while"

With a sad look, she did this as she walked past him. Going outside and getting into her car, driving off somewhere.

...

_18th June 2017_

It's been a few days now since that event. Maya had stayed over with a friend from work for a bit during this time. Liam had agreed to meet her there, the said friend was giving them some space as they excused themselves from the house. Liam sitting across from her on the dining room table.

"I been thinking about what you said and about what I saw...I don't believe you're a...Well, you know what" Liam began.

The word he was thinking of was predator and she knew it. He didn't want to believe it. Maya just looked at him after he said this with crocodile tears forming in her eyes. Of cause he was willing to give the mother of his child and wife of four years the benefit of a doubt. Despite his head telling him one thing, his heart said another.

"I knew inviting him round was a bad idea but he was so upset...His mother had been arguing with her boyfriend and things got rather nasty. I was walking down the road when I seen him looking all upset and I asked him what's wrong as you do. He just broke down and I felt sorry for him so I brought him back to the house" Maya attempted to explain, trying to make it seem less seedy.

"What made him think kissing you was alright?"

"I don't know...Maybe he had a crush on me, it's more common then you think. Anyway, I was just telling him he's not a waste of space. His mother had been calling him useless he said so I just wanted to make him feel better. I don't think he has any friends, Liam. I felt sorry for him"

"Then he kissed you?"

"Yeah but it happened so quickly, I barely got my head around what was going on. So I quickly pushed him away when I realised and that's what you walked in on"

"Right...I was kept going over and over it in my head. Like I said, I don't think you're one of them. I just didn't know what to think when I walked in and you have been so off lately, I didn't know what to think"

Maya held onto Liam's hands and he let her. She really had to make him believe her otherwise she would go to prison and she didn't want to go there. Nobody really wants to go there. More to the point, this would ruin her life forever and rightfully so. This just couldn't happen, she would do everything to try and play down what he walked in on. Liam believed her and he would later feel ashamed of himself for doing so.

"I love you so much Liam...I would never cheat on you. I would never hurt a child and I would never ever become the sort of person who does that, I have been through Hell because of that very thing" Maya said in a firm tone of voice.

She was a very good liar when it came to Liam, he lost his wife Lara in 2012. Maya knew he was grieving for her when she met him and she used this for her benefit. It was only a few months after her death that she met him and she was his rock during that. Therefore, Liam just refused to believe she was a monster. He known her for years, not months but years. No signs, no red flags, barely anything had suggested to him that she was the worse kind of person and this was further cemented by her false story.

"I know...I love you too, Maya...Which is why I just can't wrap my head around everything" Liam told her.

"Listen, we should make a fresh start; move closer to your work. There is nothing left for us here now"

"My wife's grave is here"

"You can visit her whenever you want but she would want you to be happy. Moving away would make you happy"

She was suggesting moving away because well, Damian was here wasn't he? Like all abusers, she was willing to drop her victim under the bus to save her own skin. Just like what Ethan did to her, history was repeating.

...

_6th August 2017_

"No! You can't make me leave...Everything I know is here!" Leanna shouted.

Her father Liam had told her of their plans to leave and move to Hotten (later Emmerdale). Maya was just sitting on the couch, feeling rather guilty for the first time. She doesn't blame the girl for hating her really, everything that went wrong for her seemed to go back to her. She lost her mother and her brother was in care, she's been through so much already.

"It's for the best" Liam tried to tell her.

"This is because of her isn't it?!" Leanna cried; pointing towards Maya.

"No! This is because of me! I decided this, please darling. I already got you a place in Hotten Academy; I already spoke to the headteacher, Mrs Grant her name is...She's accepted you, it's a great school"

That would be Jessie Grant (later Mrs Dingle).

"Like I care about that! All my friends are here...My mum's grave is here!" Leanna sobbed.

She was close to bawling her eyes out and it broke her father's heart. Though Maya has convinced him it's for the best. Moving away to be closer to his work made practical sense too.

"I know but you can visit her whenever you want...And you can make new friends, I promise you" Liam tried to assure her.

"But I can't...All my memories of her are here"

"Maybe physically but she's always in your heart and she's always in mine. Your mum wouldn't us to be miserable"

This made Leanna turn her attention to Maya again. The girl knew it had something to do with her, it always did. Her father wasn't a bad man but he was easily led and he was gullible. She saw Maya and Damian's kiss with her own eyes and it made sense, she was with both of them in school all day and saw them constantly talking and joking.

"She's made us miserable!" Leanna yelled back; pointing towards Maya again.

"No Leanna, I have only been trying to help you both" Maya finally spoke up.

"By kissing my friend?!"

"Leanna! That's enough! That was a little mistake and she didn't kiss him, he kissed her! I know you don't like her but you don't dare speak like that again!" Liam interrupted.

Making the girl just cover her face to hide her tears. She couldn't believe what she was hearing, why did her daddy believe everything she said? Maya was a monster and she hated her. She could see that now, it's like she pulled wool over her father's eyes or something. Why couldn't he see her for what she really is?

"I will never forgive you for this!" Leanna screamed at her father.

"Leanna, please calm down...Listen to me, this is for the best. I wouldn't do this if I didn't think I could make our life better by doing this" Liam spoke gently.

"My granddad and nan live here...Everyone I love is here"

"And you can visit them whenever you want. It's not that far, Hotten is only a train ride away"

"I will never forget you choosing her comfort over mine"

"Leanna-" Liam went to say however his daughter shoved past him and made her way out the front.

...

_12th February 2018_

Walking into Hotten Academy for the first time. Leanna looked a sad state, her father and Maya were living in Hotten now. Jessie was there to greet her for the first time however the girl didn't look interested. She just gave her a polite smile, saying how she's going to class. She just didn't want to invest in the school it seemed, she was missing her old friends. Her first day was rather difficult as she made her way to her form class. This is where she seen Gabby, Liv and Jacob for the first time. Her form teacher stopping her for a moment as she spoke to the rest of the class...

"Oh class...I would just like to introduce you to Leanna; she's joined us today"

This made Leanna just roll her eyes, how embarrassing. Gabby giving her a small nod as if to say hello. The class all just giving a small hello back. Leanna just sarcastically muttering "Great" under her breath.

"You can sit with me if you want" Gabby suggested; being rather nice to the new girl.

"Thanks" Leanna spoke as she sat with her for the first time.

"These are my friends by the way, Liv and Jacob"

"Right, well nice to meet you all...I'm only here because my step-mum is getting a job here" Leanna informed them.

"Wow...Having a teacher as your step-mum; sounds awful" Liv teased.

"Good job my step-mum's are all too thick" Jacob chimed in.

Making Leanna give a small smile. They seemed nice she thought, easy to talk to. She really thought she was just going to get ignored but no; they all seemed nice. Though she was still finding it difficult to adjust at this time.

...

_21st February 2018_

Maya was the new history teacher, she now called herself 'Miss Stepney'. Which Liam was fine with. She walked into her first history class at Hotten Academy and was just willing to throw everything into her job here. Not wanting to get herself into trouble, this was suppose be like her 'second chance'. So she walked in with her new green shirt and her hair up in a bobble for once, her new class looking up with slight surprise. They didn't know they were getting a new teacher today. Jacob and Gabby were in her class today as both of them were sat together, this was the first time she would meet them. Jacob just looked up at his new teacher, not knowing that she would be the one to ruin his final year in school. She was still in contact with Damian at this point, she rang him sometimes just to keep him sweet.

"Hello everyone...I'm going to be your history teacher from now on, I'm Miss Stepney" Maya spoke to the class.

The class giving a small hello back. She asked them to introduce herself to her and this they did as all of them said their name to her. Maya joking how she won't be able to remember and they will have to remind her until she gets it. Jacob barely paying much mind to her at this point, in this time she was just another teacher.

"And what's your name?" Maya asked him casually.

"Jacob Gallagher"

"Okay and yours?" Maya then questioned; moving straight onto Gabby.

Their first meeting was just a normal one between teacher and student as you can see. Once she went through all their names. She wrote down the objectives of the lesson and told them about her rules. Jacob just looking at Gabby and muttering to her..."Great, a teacher with rules"

"What a novelty" Gabby joked; making him just smile.

Once again, this was barely anything. Maya just passed out her new class their workbooks and told them to write down what she had on the board. She sat down once this was all done and the students did as asked. Giving her some free time as she got out her phone, reading a new text from Damian...

_Miss__ you x_

Though she deleted it, she was just not going to risk it again. Liam believing her was just pure circumstantial 'luck'. If that's even the right word to use, she got away with that by the skin of her teeth. Her old life in Harrogate already seemed like a bad memory these days, her one in Leeds seemed even less real. She was away from both of those places and she hoped to never visit them again.

...

TBC


	79. Chapter 79

Author's Note: Present day storylines again.

**Chapter Seventy-Nine**

The local newspaper was out in the Leeds area. Georgina has been talking to the local rag and told them about the 'injustice' her son went through. Saying her sister and her sister's ex-husband both planned the murder. They ate it all up of cause and the woman liking the attention was all too happy to play along. Even at the expense of her grandmother's health and sanity (Rosa was besides herself). She kept asking for Henrietta, only for her granddaughter to rather nastily inform her that she's going to get 'banged up for murder'. And she was glad of it too. Ethan's young girlfriend Kelly had came round, looking rather worse for wear.

"Don't worry darling...We will get justice" Georgina told the young woman.

The girl was twenty years old, Georgina didn't think it was odd her forty odd year old son was dating her. He was 'simple' in her mind, he got on with younger people because his brain was younger. She had an answer and an excuse for everything that involved him you see.

"Ethan told me John was crazy but I never thought he would do this" Kelly replied with a sad look.

"He's had it in for my son for a long time"

"Georgina?" Rosa called.

"What now?" Georgina asked back; almost sounding annoyed that her ill grandmother dared to 'pester' her.

"I forgot now"

This reply made the woman just tut as she told the woman..."Stop calling me then!", Before turning her attention back to Kelly. Further explaining how they were going to get 'justice' for Ethan and were going to get her sister locked up. She did have other motives for doing this and they were money related. She knew her grandmother was getting old now and her money and house would no longer be given to Ethan.

"I told the police about Henrietta having a grudge against him" Kelly spoke.

"Well it ain't nothing but the truth, she's had something against him ever since her weirdo daughter made up those lies. I wish I did more damage to that girl but it doesn't matter much now...My sister though, I can get her done"

"He wouldn't have done that...He didn't do that sort of thing to underage girls"

"I know that! Now he's gone and the bitch who helped do it might be let out...We can't go letting that happen"

"She's your sister, I'm surprised you're so keen"

"Meh! Only half-sister...Listen to me, my son deserves justice. He suffered enough these last few decades. I want him to rest in peace at the very least"

The much younger woman just nodding in agreement. Kelly really was rather deluded by Ethan, even in death. She wasn't stupid by any means but she didn't believe he was a pervert. Not at all and his mother seemed to further confirm that, so she was sticking by him; even in death.

"I got another interview with the local newspaper tomorrow...They wanna know about John, so I'm going to tell them exactly what he's like. They also wanna know why my own sister would do that, I was like to them...I don't even know myself" Georgian further expressed.

Her poor grandmother having to listen to her ridiculous plans. Georgina really was willing to sell out her family for a newspaper! Just for a bit of fame. She claims it's all to get Ethan justice but where was she for him all these years? She left him when he was a baby to go travelling and would barely see him when she was in the country. Rosa was already in her fifties when she had to take over motherly duties again. While John was the one who watched him play football on the weekends and took him out for his birthdays. Georgina didn't care much then, did she? No, she just liked getting some attention; Henrietta was right.

"What about his funeral?" Kelly asked.

"I will cremate him"

"Burial...We always do burial" Rosa managed to speak out.

"Oh don't worry gran...We will do burial when it comes to you but with my son, it's cremation" Georgina stated, not giving the woman who brought him up much choice. She was selfish.

The old woman was too exhausted and ill to argue back. So she just let her dictate everything to do with it. She was going to cremate him despite it not being what the family usually did. Georgina was clearly trying to distant herself from the rest of her family and whatnot, even her grandmother Rosa.

...

Henrietta had spent the night in a cell. She was to be interviewed once again today, her ex-husband John was told this and he was fuming. He kept telling them she has done nothing wrong but his words were just not getting through. So feeling full of despair, Henrietta had sunk further into depression. She was sat in the interview room for hours and her story was getting picked apart. They didn't believe her about the abuse nor that she had no idea what John was going to do. Her tears almost looked like guilt in their eyes and they were trying to 'break her' but she really was telling them the truth. So she could never be broken, it was stressing her out beyond belief. John has been trying to tell them to leave her alone for it was all on him.

"Are you having me on Guv'nor?" John asked with disbelief.

"Why was your ex-wife in the house?"

"I didn't even know she was in so don't ask me that. Whatever she said to you is the reason, she's a good honest lass. She's practically one of you, so let her go. She hasn't got anything to do with this"

"I think you cooked this up together...Maybe she didn't want to watch but she knew exactly what you were doing"

"That is nonsensical! Are you thick, officer? Or do you just enjoy arresting distressed women? I did it all...I murdered him, I didn't want to but I did. She didn't know what I was going to do, I will swear on her life that she didn't"

"Why didn't you tell us years ago about Ethan?"

"Because he would have taken Maya when she turned sixteen! That's why! What has that got to do with this anyway? Let Ettie go right now...You can't hold her with zero evidence, that's abusing your power!" John hissed.

"Your family would know all about that" the officer muttered under his breath unprofessionally.

John never felt so mad in all his life. He did it and he confessed it but that wasn't good enough. It was like they have already made up their mind that she's guilty, it didn't matter what he said. They felt like they had enough evidence but they did not, that's the reality. They could accuse Henrietta of having involvement but they had no real proof at all.

"You made up your minds, haven't you?!" John yelled.

"Not at all"

"Just let her go! She hasn't done anything wrong!"

"Interview suspended"

"No! Don't suspend the interview! I told you everything I know! Just let her go!" John snapped. Standing up, making the officers tell him to back down slightly.

...

"She never said why she moved so suddenly" Damian explained to Jacob.

The two lads were now sitting down together besides the grave. They were the two lads Maya have destroyed, there was nobody else. Jacob was listening for the first time, she really wasn't what she seemed now. This Damian was fourteen when she started, she might not have slept with him but she did things she shouldn't have. Even at the age of sixteen, Jacob could never ever dream of doing that to a fourteen year old. That would be like him doing something with Sarah Sugden, it was wrong and he knew it.

"When did she dump you?" Jacob asked him.

"December time"

"Before or after Christmas Day?"

"Does it matter?"

"It matters to me!"

Christmas Day was the day when she first kissed him properly. So to him, it did matter. If she was still stringing some other poor lad around then he wanted to know. Damian sort of understood that the day must have been important. He knows it would kill him if he didn't know. It wouldn't matter to anyone else but they weren't in those boy's shoes, they weren't stuck with those thoughts.

"Before" Damian assured him.

"Thank you" Jacob managed to say; wiping away more tears.

"I tried to get in touch with her a bit after that but she just told me to leave her alone. She said she found somebody better"

That was the final text he got from her. She never called, nor texted him again. His number was blocked and she put all her focus onto her new victim (which was Jacob). Damian just accepted that was over however he hasn't had a girlfriend since then. He was scared of letting a girl his own age close to him these days. Jacob was in the same boat, both of them didn't feel like they could have a proper relationship again.

"I just loved her so much" Jacob confessed.

"I did too...I would have done anything for her but it doesn't matter. It was wrong, I know that now. I wish I told somebody when it was going on, I could have saved you the pain"

"No! Don't say that!" Jacob snapped before saying..."I mean, I don't...I wouldn't ever say that"

Damian just nodded, he understood that too. Jacob wasn't quite at the accepting stage yet, he was nearly there but it was still a long road. He still didn't look back and find it disgusting. Just wrong, that's all.

"Of cause not" Damian spoke softly; this lad wasn't ready for the harsh talk yet; he could see that.

...

TBC


	80. Chapter 80

**Chapter Eighty**

After more hours of questioning, a drained Henrietta was finally let out again. Though they warned her she would be likely called back soon. She was out on bail only, so she called up a recent friend. Cain was already pretty close to the area anyway, he was also dealing with police at the moment. He thus picked her up from the station. He had heard about what happened and he did feel sorry for her but he had his own problems right now. He was just going to drop her off at her home. That was the plan anyway.

"I can't believe they kept you in for 48 hours...That's crazy" Cain commented.

"They will do what they want"

"Tell me about it. So, are you alright? I mean, you're obviously not but you know what I mean"

"Yeah, I suppose so...You can just drop me off on the street here. I'm not going home right now"

"Why not?"

"Liam and Leanna are there and I just can't deal with all their questions"

He understood that, the last thing she wanted after 48 hours of questioning was more questions. He stopped the car and turned back towards her, she looked like she's been to Hell and back. Her eyes had huge bags under them, her hair was a mess and her clothes haven't been changed for two days.

"Do you wanna come back to mine?" Cain asked; he's been where she is. So he could sympathize.

"Oh no...I would't want to bother you"

"You won't be, seriously; it's alright. I was actually mad when you rang me, thought you were having me on. I can't believe they kept you in there for 48 hours...I mean, you. What have they actually got on ya?"

"Nothing but assumptions"

"It's pathetic...Anyway, I will take you to mine and you can sort yourself out"

She just nodded, giving in quite easily. Anywhere but home would be quite nice right now. Though to put their minds at rest, she gave Liam a quick text. Telling him how she's out but she's staying with a friend for a short time.

...

Leanna was currently staying inside on her own. Liam was back at work in the surgery, so she was left on her own in Henrietta's house. Not knowing what to do, she couldn't go back to school for a while. Her exams were put on hold because of everything that's going on right now. So she was video calling with her friend Noah, they couldn't meet in person. He was saying how he was stuck inside bored.

_"Tell me about it...daddy's at the surgery so I'm all on my own" Leanna explained in a sad tone of voice._

_Noah had missed her greatly since she left. He wishes he could go round properly but he just couldn't._

_"He will be...I've been stuck inside, Vanessa and Sarah ain't even allowed to supermarket! So going there with my mum is now the highlight of my week" Noah replied in slight jest._

_"Don't you have a bad immune system too though?"_

_"No. My immune system is great"_

_This remark made Leanna roll her eyes. Sarah was in the background, sitting on the other bed (since she and Noah shared a room) however she had her earphones in and was on her laptop. So the slightly younger teenager didn't care what her uncle was saying to his friend. Leanna was in Maya's old bedroom._

_"I'm stuck in my old step-gran's house" Leanna admitted._

_"Oh? That sucks...She not in?"_

_"No, she's been down to the police station. Something to do with her nephew's murder but she didn't do anything. Me and daddy know her, she would never do anything like that. She should be getting out soon"_

_"Yeah...Sucks doesn't it?" Noah asked, looking sad suddenly; it made him think about Graham's death._

_He has been struggling since him. He was like a father to him at times, he was close to him. Joseph Tate was his half-brother and Graham treated him like a son too. So in a way, he was the closest thing he had to a dad. Leanna picked on this as she gave him a small frown, everyone was having a difficult time lately._

_"Yeah..I'm sorry about Graham, Noah" Leanna spoke softly._

_"It's alright...I had some time to think about it, I just hate thinking about how his final moments were in pain"_

_"He was in the army, right? I'm sure he was immune to pain"_

_"Nobody is immune to pain"_

_"You know what I mean...It wouldn't have hurt him as badly as a normal person maybe. I'm sorry, ignore me"_

_"No, it's fine. You're only trying to help. It's just nice to talk about him to somebody who didn't hate him, my mum won't listen to me. She thinks Graham was all bad but he wasn't, he was never bad to me anyroad"_

_"Yeah I know...Anyway, your exams been pushed back? Mine has"_

_"Yeah they have...Sarah's been revising like mad since. In a way, I'm glad 'cause it means I get more time to remember the facts. Will you have to do an extra year once we go back?"_

_"Yep and I can't wait!" Leanna gushed with sarcasm._

_Noah giving her a small smile. He understood that feeling, he would have to go back later too. Everyone would have, he was telling his cousin Liv how lucky she is to be past all that. She was in college already._

_"You sure you're okay?" Noah asked Leanna after a few moments._

_"I'm gonna have to be...I'm thinking of isolating my dad in the shed, that would be sweet. He's making me watch medical drama's" _

_"You think that's bad? My mum has been making me and Sarah play board games with her and Vanessa. Scrabble is a really educational game apparently"_

_This made Leanna laugh. That was a funny image. Something she needed right now, funny images. It was nice talking to her friend in general, even if the topic wasn't very nice. The two of them could just talk through their problems together, it was a much needed thing for them._

_"Scrabble is a lame game!" Leanna exclaimed; giving one last big laugh._

_"I know...I can't wait to see you again in person, it will be good"_

_"Yep. You know, I'm going to try and use this time wisely. I need to ace these exams! Because no way am I'm going to be held back with Sarah and Samson"_

_"Nightmare"_

_"Tell me about it! No offence to your family members but I have nothing in common with them"_

_"I don't think anybody does to be fair"_

_This made Leanna giggle again. She had missed her friend a lot._

...

Cain had parked outside the home he was currently residing in. Henrietta was only here to get herself sorted out. Aaron and Liv were inside the house right now, Cain was staying with them for a short while. He was just helping out a mate, he did always have a soft spot for his ex-girlfriends. Harriett and Moira knew that, he helped them out not long ago too. So this wasn't anything new. Aaron looked over as the door opened, 'Who was Cain bringing in now?!' he thought. Henrietta looking rather awkward...

"She's just here to get herself sorted out" Cain told him.

"In my house?"

"Who's paying your rent again?" Cain asked rhetorically; making him just tut as he turned back around again.

He couldn't win, what was the point? Cain telling her to go and get herself a shower. She gave him a small thank you, making her way up the stairs to avoid this Aaron. She didn't know who he was, he just made her feel a bit in the way. Cain going into the kitchen as he took out a can of cider. Sitting down on the couch (Liv was upstairs in her bedroom). So it was just Aaron down here.

"She better not be staying long...You already had Will and Billy round here" Aaron moaned.

"Oh I'm sorry! Am I suppose to get your permission when I bring people over?"

"You don't even live here, Cain"

"Should I stop paying your rent then?"

"No but-" Aaron was cut of quickly as Cain simply said...

"But nothing"

Aaron rolled his eyes slightly at this. Turning his attention away, he would just have to lump it. Henrietta would only be here to clean herself up a bit, so she could brace herself for the onslaught of questions from Liam. That's all this was, nothing major. Cain just felt a bit sorry for her and thus why he allowed her to. Liv came down the stairs soon after as she greeted Cain with a smile.

"Who have you brought round this time?" Liv questioned with her arms crossed.

"Not you as well...You and Aaron are like a pair of old biddies desperate for the next bit of gossip"

"Sorry I asked" Liv muttered under her breath.

Retreating into the kitchen to grab a coca-cola can. If Cain wanted them to know, he would tell them. It was best not to force anything out of him. Liv sat on the chair opposite the couch as she rested her slippers on the foot rest.

"So this is fun" Aaron blurted out with strong sarcasm.

"She's only staying to get herself cleaned up, alright?"

"Can't she do that at her house?"

"Not right now. Look, she's been hounded by Old Bill and I know how that feels. So I'm letting her wash up before she has to go home and face more questions, alright?"

"Alright" Aaron finally relented.

He too knew how that felt so he was willing to cut her some slack. He also knew how it felt to have an abuser as a close family member. So he wasn't going to judge her based on those factors. Cain just wanted to help out a friend, he was fine with it really. Liv wasn't fussed either, she too knew how that sort of thing was. Henrietta was currently using the shower, that was all.

"Talking of police...What did they want with you?" Liv spoke up.

"Don't push it" Cain replied quickly.

Making her smile slightly, she was only teasing. Aaron giving his younger sister a knowing look.

...

TBC


	81. Chapter 81

**Chapter Eighty-One**

Around thirty minutes later, Henrietta came back down the stairs. Her hair was soaking wet as expected. Though she felt much better and was very grateful for Cain letting her do that, it prolonged having to go home if nothing else. Liam and Leanna however had some questions and she had to answer them whether she liked it or not. They also had some news for her too. Liam thought it would be best to tell her that she's got a grandson sooner rather than later, he fully believed her innocence and it made him want to give the woman some happy news for once. Henrietta gathered she must go home now anyway, it's been a while. She does need to tell them everything and besides, Liam's text about having some news himself sounded important. So she accepted a ride back from Cain and followed him out the house and back into the car. They pretty much only had small talk on the drive back home, Cain was saying how he found a ripped up photograph in the glove box. Since the car use to belong to Maya (hence why he didn't mind giving her a lift, he had her dead daughter's car; he would feel rotten if he refused her entry).

"Really? Well I hardly think it matters now" Henrietta spoke. Referring to said ripped up photograph (which was of Alex, Maya had kept it in there since the day she ripped it up).

Though Henrietta didn't realise this of cause and presumed it was just a wedding one or something like that.

"That's all I found in here by the way. The rest was just rubbish and loose change" Cain informed her.

"Don't worry about it"

A dozen or so minutes later and the city of Leeds appeared. He drove into the city and it looked much emptier than usual. The city only got more deserted the further he drove in, dog walkers and teenagers on bicycles being the only noticeable presence. The rough looking street Henrietta lived on no longer had dozens of teenage boys playing football on it. No, it was just two brothers playing together on the empty patch of grass across from her house. Rebellious teenagers on bicycles were passing through the streets quickly but barely anyone else was in sight. Bedroom windows filled with people playing on laptops and phones. The street was deserted almost as Cain parked outside her house.

"Right then...That's me" Henrietta spoke with a nervous smile.

She was dreading having to go in and having to talk about it. How could she explain this? John murdered Ethan, he hit him over the head until he died. That wasn't going to be easy to defend, no matter how disgusting Ethan may have been. Though at least they believed she had no part in it, that would make it easier. It still didn't help with her state of mind however, even thinking about what she saw made her feel sick. John having blood on his hands and the sounds of Ethan's head being squished has obviously affected her greatly. Cain would understand, he wasn't a stranger to crime and violence.

"You sure you're okay?" Cain asked her while turning of his engine.

"I...I just feel disgusting, I thought getting a shower would help but it hasn't" Henrietta confessed in a rather hushed tone.

"What exactly happened?"

John...My ex-husband John, Maya's father. He...He got so angry at Ethan and he just lost his mind. He had blood on his hands and I still feel like it's on me"

Though talking about it has made her well up again. Cain passing her a tissue over, she just thanked him. She's clearly barely taken any of this in, the last few days have just been like some bad dream. Except she wasn't going to wake up from it, not ever. Her sister Georgina's awful treatment of her didn't help matters either.

"Is Liam home?" Cain questioned.

"I don't know...Leanna will be in but I'm not sure about Liam. I have to go though. Thanks again, Cain"

With a slight pause, he unlocked the door; watching as the woman got out her key and let herself into the house. He drove of with a sigh, he didn't feel like's done enough. Though he couldn't exactly force her into telling him anything, so he just let her go. Henrietta nervously entering her home for the first time since the death of Ethan. It felt very lonely, footsteps came down the stairs. Leanna was the only person in as she came down to greet her old step-grandmother.

"Daddy's still at the surgery...He said he will be back in about an hour" Leanna simply explained.

Though she didn't get any response, just a small nod back. Henrietta just felt defeated by this point as she sat on the couch. Not even removing her coat as she just stared at nothing, barely able to speak. Leanna standing to the side, not really knowing what to say. She was just a young girl, she didn't know what to say to somebody who's been through something like this.

"Do you need anything?" Leanna asked her.

Henrietta just shaking her head before looking down at her hands. This has just brought back memories of losing Alexander. Though she no longer had anybody to blame, Maya and Ethan were both dead. John was in prison and would no doubt be sentenced to life. And Georgina was looking after Rosa. So, she felt she had nothing left. She just crumbled right in front of the girl; saying...

"Sorry...I'm so sorry"

"It's okay, me and daddy don't believe you had any part in it" Leanna assured her. Showing her kind side because she was kind deep down.

Everything with her mother, Maya and Alex just made her close up and she became bitter. Though now Maya was finally out her life and she discovered through Bernice and Gabby what normal family life is, she thus didn't feel the need to keep up this harsh interior she made for herself anymore.

"Thank you" Henrietta managed to reply; trying to pull herself together as she wiped away the tears.

"I know it's really hard to see someone die but you just gotta stop thinking about it before you go mad"

She witnessed her own mother's death when she was twelve. It wasn't the same thing by any means but she still saw her die. Seeing anyone die would be traumatic, whether it was an accident or a deliberate act.

"I'm sorry darling, I'm just exhausted" Henrietta spoke; trying to calm things down.

"Of cause you are. Daddy will be back very soon anyway. So I'm going to make us both a cup of tea. That will put our minds on something else"

"Oh no. I should do that"

"Not in your state...I'm not a little kid anymore, let me do it"

After a slight pause, Henrietta just relented as she nodded. Watching as Leanna walked into the kitchen and put the kettle on.

...

_Jacob was back at Justin's as he sat on his bed and video chatted with Liv. He had to talk to somebody and he still didn't wish to talk to his parents. So his friend Liv was the only person back in his proper home. She hasn't told him about Henrietta and what she read in the newspaper, she thought it would be best if he heard that elsewhere. Besides, she didn't want to have a heavy talk through video chat._

_"How are things with your real dad then?" Liv asked him._

_"Fine...I can't go anywhere now anyway, so I'm stuck with him whether I like it or not. Not like I want to go back to David's anyway"_

_"David is really missing you...It's not my place to say but according to Noah. Tracy and him had another bust up but I think it's sorted now" Liv explained._

_Noah overheard his mother and Vanessa saying how David messed up again. Though Tracy understands because he's been through a lot. So he just told his cousin because he knew she would pass it onto Jacob and he had a right to know._

_"He's always messing up his relationships so what's new?" Jacob asked rhetorically._

_"Bit harsh"_

_"Don't stick up for him"_

_"I'm not...I'm just saying, we all make mistakes but it doesn't mean we should turn our backs on each other"_

_"Yeah I know...Look Liv, I don't think I ever said this to you properly but I'm really sorry for how I treated you. I never should have let Maya talk me into it but I was scared I would lose her if I didn't do what she wanted"_

_That was the first time he ever said anything remotely bad against her. It was progress and he was finally understanding the bigger picture. Maya made him do things he didn't want to do, he knew that. _

_"I forgive you...I forgave you ages ago, numpty" Liv teased._

_He gave the smallest smile in return._

_"So how are you finding lockdown?" Jacob then asked._

_"Boring...I actually been gardening lately, that's how bored I am. I remembered some of the tricks Doug taught me"_

_"You be knitting next"_

_"Urgh...If I ever do that, shoot me"_

_This made Jacob give a small laugh. He really has missed her, she was his best friend at some point. He regrets letting Maya ruin that. He's hoping to rebuild the relationship back into how it use to be._

_"I just been watching a lot of TV shows and movies" Jacob told her._

_"Yeah I been doing that too...Me and Aaron have been binge watching 24 lately, a pretty good show. It's not exactly new but it's not bad, Aaron introduced me to it and I'm kinda getting into it"_

_"I don't really know it"_

_"Well you should watch it. Take your mind away from things. Has your dad and his wife been alright with ya anyway?"_

_"For the most part, my dad is still a bit serious...He keeps trying to get me to talk about Maya. When we aren't talking about her though, it's good. He's said sorry for not seeing me for years and he's generally sorry"_

_"Yeah? Do you think you will stop calling David 'dad' then?"_

_"I already have...I know it's gonna be tough for him but I'm not a little kid anymore. I know who my dad is and who isn't. It doesn't mean I will love him any less though"_

_"Aaron and Paddy are like that. Maybe break it to David gently though, yeah? He's been there for you since you were a little kid"_

_"I know...I will do but he knows Justin is my real dad, it's not like a surprise"_

_"Even still, I wouldn't go all in with it. You know? Anyway, you have to visit me as soon as possible. So I can destroy you on that game in person"_

_Jacob gave another small smile._

_"Yeah okay, sounds like a plan" Jacob said._

...

Liam was on his way back home. He was working harder and longer these days, so he was home later then expected. He really wished he didn't have to leave Leanna to greet Henrietta alone but he had no choice. Though he was coming back now and that was good, he parked his car outside as he got out. Breathing in slightly before unlocking the door but much to his surprise, he found Leanna and Henrietta having a calm cup of tea together in the living room.

"Hello ladies...everything okay?" Liam asked with a nervous smile.

"Yes, Leanna has been very kind" Henrietta assured him.

He put his briefcase down. He's just been in the office today, answering phone calls and sorting out all the medicine. Therefore he was quite alright, he's on his own in that office now and only talks to people by telephone.

"Lovely. Well not lovely but erm...It's nice you two can talk...We need to talk, don't we?" Liam began.

"Yes we do" Henrietta replied.

...

TBC


	82. Chapter 82

**Chapter Eighty-Two**

"I'm sorry you had to go through that...I never should have left you alone in that house, I knew John was going to do something" Liam stated.

The three of them were now sitting around her table. Henrietta explained what happened with John and how he beat Ethan to death. How the police are interrogating her and trying to put holes in her story. Though Liam and Leanna believed her, she would never do anything like that. Violence was not in her nature at all, she wouldn't say boo to a goose. So this was not her.

"It's okay...I'm just glad to be out of there" Henrietta replied, taking another sip from her cup of tea.

"Well don't give up hope...They can't charge you for something you haven't done, they just have to go through all scenarios"

"I know that. So, what do you have to tell me?"

This caught Liam off guard slightly. He almost forgot about the text he sent her, he had important news yes. Leanna breathing in slightly, her father had to be honest about this. He only lied because Maya convinced him. Now she's gone and thus she has no say in any of this anymore.

"I don't know how to" Liam confessed nervously.

"Not more bad news" Henrietta lamented.

"No. It's not bad news...At least I hope not. There's something I need to tell you, something I should have told you a long time ago"

"Leanna's not pregnant?"

This question made the girl blurt out... "No!" in outrage.

No, it wasn't Leanna (thank God). The girl's face going slightly red at the thought. Liam cleared his throat, he had to get to the point. Henrietta must be thinking all sorts right now, her head was already over the place as it was.

"No, I can assure you I wouldn't be so calm if she was. Is it about a child though, my child. Henrietta, did you ever wonder why me and Maya married so quickly?" Liam began.

"Not really" Henrietta answered; not realising what he was suggesting.

"Well it was basically a shotgun wedding. She fell pregnant a few months into the relationship, I'm not a proud of it but it happened. I didn't even know her very well and we got married so quickly"

Leanna giving a sigh, she remembered the rushed wedding. It was awful, they just went to a registry office and got married there. Leanna looked a right miserable child on the wedding photograph as she stood with her grandparents (Liam's mother and father). The girl even wore black as some sort of protest to said wedding. Liam told his parents why it was so rushed however Maya's side of the family was never told. Henrietta and John just attended it blindly.

"She fell pregnant...With your child?" Henrietta managed to ask.

"Yes, that's why we got married so quickly. Maya told me to not tell you because she said...Well I don't want to tell you-" Liam was cut off.

"She said I was a bad mother, didn't she?"

"Basically...You and John apparently ruined her childhood. She was quite vocal and I believed her, when I met you in person; I just could barely believe it but she was my girlfriend at the time and I had no reason not to"

Henrietta did look very hurt. Her own daughter didn't tell her she was pregnant (again). Except this time, the woman didn't even notice. She was good at keeping pregnancies a secret it seemed. Though more to the point, Maya has been dead for almost a year. Why didn't Liam tell her sooner? He had plenty of opportunity to, when her being pregnant again came out and when the whole saga of Alexander was explained; he could have told her then in private.

"The child is six?" Henrietta questioned in shock.

"Yes...He's called Alex and he's currently in a home"

"Alex?"

"Yeah-" Liam paused slightly as he noticed the woman welling up again.. The man quickly adding..."Oh I'm sorry, I know that name must bring up awful memories but it's the name she insisted on"

"His name was Alex?"

"Yeah...Alex Cavanagh; he's got my surname. He's in a home right now but I'm going to try and get him back under my care"

"A children's home?"

"Well it's more of a disabled home for children. He's in a wheelchair, he was born that way. He can only move the top part of his body. So his arms and his neck basically, I know this must be a shock for you"

Though silence just followed this. Henrietta thought she knew everything about Maya but not that. Six years and nobody once mentioned a thing to her, she had a living grandson. She thought she had no grandchildren left. Leanna biting her top lip, this would obviously rock the boat a bit.

"Maya's been dead for almost a year now and you have been lying to me all this time" Henrietta started.

"I didn't want to lie but you had so much going on, I couldn't do it. But I saw how upset you have been and I thought this would cheer you up. I know I should have told you six years ago and I don't blame you if you're angry"

"Maya made daddy lie to you" Leanna chimed in.

"Did she never want to tell me?" Henrietta asked with a small tear falling down.

"I think she had moments but she always talked herself out of it. I just had this false image of you as this neglectful mother, like I said...She was my wife and I was going to believe her no matter what"

"Right, I see"

"Do you want to see a picture of him? I have loads on my phone" Liam asked her.

This made the woman pause for a moment. Did she? Yes, she supposed she did as she gave a small nod. Liam getting his phone out as he muttered..."Let me try and find you a recent one"

Leanna staying quiet. This was quite big news for Henrietta, she could see that. Though a part of the girl felt a bit down, this means the Stepney family will always be in their lives now. Maya will never be truly gone really. Her half-brother was Maya's son and his grandmother was Maya's mother, Leanna would never truly be disconnected from her. Liam passing his phone over to Henrietta when he found a decent photograph of Alex, it was taken on Easter day.

"That was on Easter...We can't see him at the moment, we can only video call him but we get sent pictures" Liam further explained.

"We can see him at the window" Leanna chimed in.

"Oh yeah...We can do that, wave at him through the window. He keeps telling everyone I'm a superhero"

Though this lighthearted chat wasn't any use to Henrietta. She just kept looking at the child. He had short blonde curly hair. A family trait. So she knew he must really be her grandson, he had the look.

"Does he know his mother's dead?" Henrietta asked; putting the mood down. Liam just putting his head down.

Yes he did and it was hardest thing he ever had to do. He was five when he told him, he was just about older enough to know the concept that some people go and never come back. He did ask for his mother constantly after her final visit. Even after over two years after he last saw her. Liam found it very difficult, he felt like he couldn't even say 'Mummy's gone to Heaven', because he knows she hasn't. So he just told him..."Mummy's in another place, she's resting".

"Yes I told him" Liam confessed; wiping away tears himself now; the child got so upset that day as expected.

"She didn't see him for like two years so it wasn't like he remembered her properly...He just got so upset, he kept asking if she's been gone for years" Leanna spoke up, putting a comforting hand on her father's shoulder.

"But if he knows he's got another nan, it would cheer him up so much" Liam spoke again.

"There's nothing else?" Henrietta asked.

"Nothing...I promise you, that's everything" Liam reassured her.

And it really was everything. Nothing else needed to be told, all the skeletons were now out the closet.

...

Elsewhere (more like the opposite side of the world). Bernice was sunning it up in Australia with her daughter Dee Dee. She was lying outside the home on a towel, her ex-husband Charlie (and Dee Dee's father) was now recovered however Bernice chose to stay. Her mother Diane kept in constant touch however, telling her what's going on in the village. She did mention Liam because despite claiming not to care, Bernice still somehow managed to bring up his name. Gabby stating to her grandmother how funny that is and no way on purpose.

_"Oh it's sunny here...It's like a dream, mother" Bernice spoke on video call._

_Diane was currently living with her granddaughter Gabby (who was sitting next to her). Talking to her mother too. Dee Dee meanwhile was sat to her mother, wanting to talk to her half-sister and grandmother too._

_"Well it's not bad weather here either" Gabby chimed in with a small smile._

_"Sunny England? Has the quarantine made you loopy already?" Dee Dee teased._

_"Well Gabby has always been the optimist one, dearly" Bernice said. Fanning herself with a piece of paper to prove a point._

_This made Gabby just roll her eyes. Sure, that's what it was. Charlie was currently inside. He and Bernice had nothing going on. They had two different bedrooms, Bernice was purely there to take care of Dee Dee and spend time with their daughter. She hasn't met any man since Liam actually. Her options were rather limited anyway._

_"Have you seen Doug yet?" Diane then questioned._

_"No! Honestly, it's very sweet of him to come to Australia to see me but I don't need it" Bernice joked._

_"Yeah...That's exactly why he went over there" Gabby replied bluntly._

_"I miss you so much Gabby. I haven't seen you since Sandy's funeral, it doesn't seem right. When this is all over, I will pop over straight away for a visit. Charlie's better now anyway and Dee Dee would love it, wouldn't you?" Bernice asked, looking at her youngest daughter._

_"Yeah. It would be great" Dee Dee agreed._

_"And to see you as well mother of cause and to see Victoria's new baby, we have so much to see" Bernice gushed._

_She clearly had somebody else on her mind however. She was missing Liam despite everything. She never really gave him a proper chance to explain, she just left him in a bad mood and then Charlie's car accident happened; she just left because Dee Dee needed her more._

_"Yes you do...I will tell Victoria you're thinking about her, she will appreciate that" Diane replied._

_"So has Liam dared shown his face again?" Bernice then questioned._

_Gabby checking the time slightly, took her even less time to bring him up then the last video chat. She and Dee Dee gave each other a knowing look through the camera, their mother wasn't over him. _

_"No. I changed the locks...He and Leanna are living with the old in-laws. Gabby said so, didn't you?" Diane spoke, looking towards the girl._

_"Yeah" Gabby confirmed; she seen it on Leanna's Facebook. She was complaining about how stuffy it was._

_"I don't care where he's living, I just wanted to know what he's said to you last" Bernice insisted._

_"He didn't say much, just that he's back for work and Leanna's schooling" Diane informed her._

_"So he didn't mention me?"_

_"No"_

_This made Bernice frown however she was trying to pretend she wasn't bothered. She did the dumping after all. And she had a very good reason to do it but still, she didn't let him explain. She just took Leanna's very emotional outburst at face value and didn't question them further._

_"Good" Bernice quickly said._

_Though she wasn't exactly subtle. Diane and Gabby could see right through her, she didn't think that was good. She looked absolutely gutted when Diane told her that he hasn't mentioned her. Bernice then went on to prove their doubts as she began to do her usual rant..._

_"I mean, I don't care. I'm glad he's forgot about me because I forgot about him. I dumped him and I'm glad I did it, there's no excuse for what happened. None at all. So no more, no more talking about him"_

_Gabby thinking 'Until the next chat' however she dare not say it. Diane thinking the same thing. Though she didn't want to argue with her during a video chat, she would lecture her when she came to visit instead. So she just nodded as if she totally believed her daughter was over Liam._

_"So how have you been keeping busy?" Diane then asked, moving away from that touchy subject._

_"Watching rom-coms and crying mostly" Bernice stated._

_Diane giving a small sigh._

_"You're fifty-one" Diane stated in disbelief._

_"So! I can still watch rom-coms and cry, don't be so judgemental. Dee Dee has been doing it too"_

_"No I haven't!" Dee Dee insisted._

_Making her older sister Gabby burst out laughing. "Yes you have...Titanic made you cry buckets" Bernice reminded her, not realising the girl was embarrassed about it._

_"That was mostly you" Dee Dee told her firmly with her arms now crossed._

_"Aww...Jack's death is always emotional the first few times. Did you and mum have a nice cuddle to get through it?" Gabby teased._

_"We didn't go that far" Bernice stated; not realising it was teasing. Her oldest daughter laughing again._

_"Shut up Gabby" Dee Dee told her in childish annoyance._

_"Don't worry, when I get home...I will watch Titanic with you again and you can cuddle up to me if you need to" Bernice spoke up._

_This made Gabby stop laughing. Her younger sister sticking her tongue at her as she exclaimed..."Ha!"_

_The chat remained this carefree afterwards._

...

"Nobody is booking wedding's anymore so I'm here" Leyla stated with a sigh. She was still working in the shop on David's behalf.

She told this to Aaron and Liv who popped in for a bit of shopping. Not exactly a surprise there.

"I spoke to Jacob before...He's doing fine" Liv told Leyla.

"Oh? Thanks for telling me. I will let David know, he's a bit down so this might be the news he needs"

"Henrietta was round too cause of Cain. She's been asked loads of questions by the police, something about her nephew's death"

"Liv" Aaron scolded slightly.

"What? It's not like it's a secret...it's all over the local news"

"Is it?" Leyla asked in confusion.

Picking up a newspaper, she hasn't read it. She flicked through it a bit and found the headline

_Local man bashed over head by step-uncle. Aunt also in for questioning. Interview with the deceased's mother below!_

Yes, Georgina did go through with that interview and basically insulted her sister for anyone to read. Leyla just reading through it and thinking gosh, she didn't have a strong view on it really. It was just a surprise as she never had that impression, she even let Jacob live with her for goodness sakes. Of cause she didn't believe she was anything like this, she got Jacob through so much despite what her daughter did to him.

"Well there's no way she did it...The dad though, yeah; I buy that" Leyla said.

She never liked Maya's father, the way he spoke to her son at the funeral was disgusting. Even if he was drunk, there was no excuse for that. So she wasn't surprised to find out he's done this, she always thought he had a screw loose. Henrietta though, no; she didn't seem the type. Nobody believed she had any part in it, the police would realise that themselves sooner or later.

"Was he that bad?" Liv asked.

"He was awful, Liv. Yeah this is some messed up stuff, that whole family is messed up. The sister is really gunning for Henrietta in this"

"Who drags their own family through the mud for a scummy newspaper?" Aaron spoke up.

"I don't know...This family has really bad form though, so I'm not surprised they stoop to this level" Leyla replied.

Putting down the newspaper to scan their products through.

...

TBC


	83. Chapter 83

**Chapter Eighty-Three**

Tracy gave David's door a loud knock, stepping away after she did this as she crossed her arms. She needed to talk to David in person because they haven't spoken since their argument. Standing away from the door, the man in question opened it. He has been looking at the scan picture again.

"Trace...Hi" David nervously began.

"Hi, I just wanted to say I'm not mad at you anymore. I erm...I obviously didn't see how upset you were and I'm sorry for what I said"

Though this just made David feel worse. He slept with a woman after one argument and yet Tracy is the one saying sorry. It didn't feel right, like he told his dad; he didn't feel like he had a right to be upset about any of this. So the man just shook his head, refusing to accept her apology. She's done nothing wrong.

"Don't say sorry, I don't deserve it" David replied.

"You made a mistake and it's okay"

"It's not okay...I keep making mistakes, don't pretend like you don't know it. The way I treated you, no; it's not okay"

"I'm not saying it was right but I understand, you were grieving"

"Don't say that...I wish everybody would stop saying that. I didn't know she was pregnant, did I? Besides you were right when you said years ago about what woman would want to be stuck with me by having a child with me"

"No! I wasn't right in saying that, I only said that cause I was mad. Come on David, that was when we were breaking up and I just found out you slept with another woman-" Tracy was cut off.

"And I haven't changed, have I? So just don't say sorry to me...Just go, Trace" David replied in a sad tone of voice.

Quickly retreating back into his home as he sat back down on his couch. Picking up the scan picture again and just brooding over it. Tracy giving a small sigh as she stepped further away from the house. That just made her feel a whole lot worse, didn't it? He really took her cruel words to heart. Though she really did just say it in a moment of madness, she just found out he slept with Maya at the time. Though he obviously hasn't forgotten them and it made her feel so bad. Her friend Priya was having a run when she spotted Tracy, making her stop as she removed her earphones; keeping a distance from her.

"You okay?" Priya asked her.

"Not really...I just spoke to David, he hates himself because of me. It's something I said years ago about not wanting to be stuck with him by having his child but I didn't mean it, I thought he would understand it was said in anger"

"You said what?"

"Well I obviously didn't mean it!"

"Oh great...I have a daughter with him if you remember. So thanks for that, I don't care you said it years ago. That was a pretty messed up thing to say but I knew already that you and Leyla think I'm stupid for having his child" Priya hissed.

Putting her earphones back in before Tracy could reply. Making her just give a large groan again as she watched her friend jog on. Clearly annoyed and bothered by what she said, to be fair; David was the father of her child. It goes both ways, David would never insult Priya and she would never insult him. They might tell each other off from time to time but they would never say anything nasty. So yes, when Tracy says something like that; Priya feels insulted too.

...

_"Yes I know it's a lot to ask...Look, if you don't want to then it's fine...Okay, thank you. I will ring you if I need you again"_

Henrietta put the phone down a few moments later. She was talking with one of her lawyer friends. Thankfully they agreed to represent her if the worse happened however the police were starting to drop the case against her. There was no proof beyond assumptions and John has confessed, so the case was quite clear cut.

"I don't think the police will bother you again" Liam tried to assure her.

"Well it's always good to have a lawyer in case. She said if I go back in for questioning then she will help me. So I'm covered on a legal basic...I just keep thinking about John mostly. He won't cope without his drink"

Liam raised an eyebrow slightly.

"True...Do you think he will get life?" Liam asked.

"Maybe, I don't even want to talk about him really. It's too hard, Liam"

"I understand. He meant a lot to you and I don't expect you to just forget about him. I know you will be going to his court case, won't you?"

"I will be going to all of them, yes"

"Do you want me to go with you?"

"No. He will only want me there, I know John. He will not want a massive crowd watching him in the dock"

"At least he's not lying to anyone. He did it and he knows it" Liam paused slightly as he sat himself next to Henrietta; saying to her..."Between you and me, if it was my daughter he did that to...I would have done the same"

"Yeah...Well my ex-husband Paul, he use to say John was too soft on Ethan. He should have beat him up years ago but he just didn't. Everything just got too much for him lately, he won't be able to cope in prison"

"If it makes you feel better...He won't get any attacks I don't think. Child abusers are always beaten up in prison so if they heard he killed one, he will probably get congratulations in there"

"Great future he's got then, getting approval from criminals. I just hope he will let me visit him from time to time, I couldn't bear not seeing how he is"

"Was he alright before the drink?"

"He was brilliant before the drink. I would have stayed with him if he was sober all the time. He was a great property developer when he were young, he use to take me to them all the time. Telling me how big the house was going to...I didn't understand a word but he was so happy so I let him"

"I wish I met him back then, it's a shame what drink can do. Though it's alright, you have to just keep going. Alex will be so happy when he meets you, he loves his other granny"

"I bet your mum and dad will hate me"

"No, don't be daft...They don't blame you for any of this. Leanna doesn't either. You know you are always welcome around us, Henrietta"

"That means a lot"

He just gave a small smile. He meant every word, she would always be welcome around them. His parents have promised to visit soon anyway because they are keen to see their granddaughter Leanna again. Things might finally be working out for them at long last, Liam just missed having Bernice at his side.

...

Noah kept looking at his phone every five minutes despite playing on his Xbox. His niece Sarah noticed as she tutted. He was waiting for a text from Leanna again, he really liked her. Besides, she was the only person he could talk about Graham and other personal things with.

"I don't know why you like her so much" Sarah remarked.

Making her uncle look up at her suddenly as he just shook his head with a nervous laugh, saying..."I don't know what you're talking about"

"Don't give me that...You know what I'm talking about"

"So what? We are mates"

"You like her, it's obvious. You liked her for about two years now, why don't you just tell her how you feel? She already tried to kiss you once, it's not like it's one-sided" Sarah insisted.

Though he shook his head again. He didn't want to talk to his niece about that sort of stuff, even if she was right. Besides, that kiss happened after Maya died. The girl's head was all over the place. He just didn't want to risk losing their friendship if she didn't feel the same way.

"Telling her over video camera and risk her banning me from all social media? I don't think so" Noah replied.

"Okay...Well maybe tell her when you see her face to face again. It's been two years, Noah. If you don't do it now, she will find somebody eventually"

"I don't think so"

"A pretty blonde like her? Yes, she will"

"As if I'm going to take relationship advice from my niece. Go back to whatever you were doing"

This made Sarah roll her eyes, her uncle really had it bad for this girl. He barely looked at another girl these last two years. He has just been Leanna's lackey, doing all her bidding's and whatnot.

"Fine...Be a loser" Sarah mumbled; barely loud enough for him to hear.

...

TBC


	84. Chapter 84

**Chapter Eighty-Four **

After much consideration and taking everything into account, John was finally convicted with the murder of Ethan Stepney. The man was given some time first though before he went to court. He was sent to the telephone so he could ring one person of his choice, Henrietta being that person of cause. As he dialled her number, getting watched by firmly by guards. He just wanted to let her know he's been convicted and it's going to court very soon, she had nothing to worry about now.

_"Ettie?" John spoke when she picked up._

_"John...I've been worried sick, what's happening now? Have they charged you with it yet? If so, what's the charge?"_

_"2nd degree murder they say...I didn't plan it and they know that. It made me feel sick though, I still feel sick. I just couldn't stop myself, he had her picture, Ettie" John paused slightly, adding..."He had her picture on his pool table and I lost it"_

_"I know but you should have...You shouldn't have let him get to you. You barely touched him for the last twenty-five years, why now?"_

_"He was goading me about our Maya for years and I finally lost it...I don't care how long I get for this, as long as you're safe"_

_"You will care when you fancy a drink and realise you can't" Henrietta reminded him._

_Though he just gave a dismissive grunt. He would find a way to manage, he had no choice. Besides, he would find a way somehow. Prisons aren't exactly famous for sticking to the rules at all times._

_"Never mind that...How are you anyway? Is Liam with you?" John asked._

_"He's just popped out to the supermarket, I just gave him a list. He's gotta go back to work tomorrow though, I don't expect to see him much in the upcoming weeks, Leanna's here though"_

_"How is she?"_

_"Fine...She's just upstairs"_

_He was glad to hear all this, it was nice she had somebody to live with during all this. Not wanting to a damper on anything else, John just bit his tongue. He got himself here and he accepted his fate, he didn't want to upset Henrietta anymore by telling her what's on his mind. He believes he will die in prison as he's already sixty-six and wouldn't get out until he's eighty at least._

_"I'm so glad to know you got company, Ettie. The only thing I regret is leaving you on your own for rest of time but you're always welcome to phone me, you know that. And if anyone does anything to you, I still got some mates on the outside" John managed to speak. _

_He was avoiding talking about his own feelings, he was never that sort of bloke though. He just kept things to himself, especially when it concerned Henrietta. He loved her to the moon and back, he really did. So he didn't want to worry her by talking about dying in prison and feeling isolated._

_"Your friends couldn't fight their way out of a paper bag...Never mind fight for me" Henrietta joked._

_Making John give a sad small laugh back, he was trying to make her think he was okay. He didn't want her to be alarmed._

_"Bit rude but because it's you, I will let the insult slip...Will you come to my court hearing anyway? It's in a couple days or so" John finally explained, going back to the point of this phone call._

_"Of cause I will...Just don't let them see you upset John, whatever you do"_

_"I won't give the judge the satisfaction...Besides, I was just a father protecting his daughter as far as I'm concerned. And I was protecting Leanna of cause. She might be a brat sometimes but she's the closest thing I had to a granddaughter and if I kept her safe, so be it"_

_Henrietta quickly wiping tears away, she didn't want him to hear her upset down the phone. It would only make him feel worse and she didn't want that. Both of them were masking their feelings from each other to avoid upsetting the other one further._

_"Yeah of cause...I will phone the court later, book a seat to watch you" Henrietta assured him._

_"Front row seats, eh? At least I finally got my blockbuster"_

_"Oh John...I have to go now, I'm going to well up any minute. I will see you soon"_

_"See you soon"_

She put the phone down, wiping away more tears when she did so. She could tell he was keeping everything in for her. He wasn't okay really but there was little she could do now, just be there for him in court.

...

Eric had returned to David's home, he was going to live with him for a bit. He wasn't needed at the hotel anymore, he didn't know when he could open that again. So he just packed his things and moved in with his son. Not wanting to leave him alone when he's going through such a hard time. He thought David needed somebody he could talk to properly about his confused feelings regarding the unborn baby. So he made him a cup of tea and sat opposite him, Leyla covering for him in the shop still. She didn't mind as her own business was currently put on hold and David was a close friend. Eric was just looking at his son looking at the baby scan.

"You haven't stopped looking at it since you got it" Eric spoke up.

He didn't think it was healthy, being cooped up in the house all day doesn't do him any good either. The younger man didn't have anything to take his mind off it either. So what to do? He couldn't just tell him to snap out of it, grief didn't work like that. Though David didn't even believe it was real grief.

"David" Eric called however no response, barely even a grunt to acknowledge his presence.

His son was just so wrapped up in his thoughts, he barely noticed his father was talking. Just enough to make the man get up. Not wanting to talk at all, David just walked upstairs and retreated into his bedroom like a teenager would. Eric giving a sad sigh, he almost wishes he didn't get the truth out of him. Though no, that was selfish; David needed to be honest. It was just going to take a while for everything to sink in. He didn't know what to do to help him. He was thinking about who in the village could help but there was nobody really, Eric lost a child so he knew what he was going through but that didn't help David. He felt like it was different circumstances completely. He got out his phone and he was rather hesitant but he rang his friend, Rodney.

_"Rodney" Eric began nervously; he hated calling him over something like this. It wasn't a nice thing to drag back from the past._

_"Hello Eric...my old chum! You must be bored if you rang me" Rodney teased slightly._

_Rodney was at home as most people were, he was currently sitting in the living room with his daughter Nicola, her husband Jimmy and the King children; Elliot, Carl and Angelica. The children were off school and so they were playing and running about the living room. Nicola telling them to be quiet._

_"Yes...everything okay?" Eric asked; he could hear the commotion in the background._

_"Oh yes! Just three little monsters running about!" Rodney shouted in jest. His granddaughter Angelica just giving her grandpa a cheeky grin in response._

_"Monster is too nice a word" Nicola responded, making her father just tut slightly._

_Eric was tempted to just chicken out right now. The family seemed so happy, a bit annoyed but happy. Though he wanted to help his son David so much, so he wanted to do this for him. He knew the King family would totally understand for they have been through rough times themselves._

_"Is Jimmy there?" Eric then questioned. It was rather out the blue._

_"Erm yes...Why?" Rodney spoke back in confusion._

_"Cause, I hate to ask you down the phone. I really do but David is going through such a difficult time and I feel like if he spoke to another man who...You know Maya was pregnant when she died?"_

_"Yes, her mother told me...I think I know why you want to talk to him, do you want to talk to him now?"_

_"If he doesn't mind, I would understand if he doesn't want to talk about it. I don't want to upset Nicola or Jimmy"_

_Rodney just gave a nod to himself as he called Jimmy over. It has been around six years now, it doesn't mean it doesn't make him sad to talk about it but he's over the worse of it. He didn't go into a blubbering mess when he talks about it anymore. Rodney began explaining to him in a quiet tone (as not to say anything in front of the children)..._

_"It's Eric...He wants to talk to you about something serious, he says he understands if you don't want to talk about it. David's been through a difficult time he says and he thinks you might be able to help him" Rodney explained a hushed tone._

_His daughter Nicola looking over by this point, Jimmy didn't quite understand yet. Yes, he knew David has been through a difficult time but how could he help? He never went through anything like it (or so he thought this very moment)._

_"I don't know anything about abuse" Jimmy replied in a confused tone before saying..."If he dare brings up Nicola's biting inc-" _

_"No! It's not about that...Listen Jimmy, Maya was pregnant when she died and it was likely David's"_

_"Oh...I'm sorry to hear that. Sorry, ever since Jai accused me of hitting Archie. I just been on edge, yes...Pass me the phone, it's fine" Jimmy finally relented, finally understanding._

_Rodney passed him his phone. Jimmy excusing himself as he wandered into his back garden and shut the door. He will tell Nicola about it later obviously, she had a right to know if he was talking about her miscarriage._

_"Hi Eric" Jimmy started in a much calmer tone._

_"Hi. I'm sorry about this but I didn't know what else to do. David won't listen to my story, he refuses to accept his situation is anything like mine because my child was born. Gosh, it sounds awful saying it out loud"_

_"No, it's fine! I know what you mean, me and Nico understand our child wasn't born. We accepted that and it's difficult but we know what happened, don't we? So Maya died when she was pregnant?"_

_"Yes. David is finding it hard to cope, he keeps looking at the scan picture and I don't know what to do, he won't even work in his shop and he stays in bed until the afternoon sometimes"_

_"I see...Well any man would find it difficult, regardless of who the mother was. Do you want me to come round?"_

_"If it's not any trouble"_

_"None at all, it does good to talk about it. I can come round when you want me, I will keep a safe distance still. Talk to him on the other side of the room if I have to but Eric, he might not even want to talk about it"_

_"He will"_

_"Okay...Well just ring Rodney back and I will go round when needs be"_

_..._

TBC


	85. Chapter 85

**Chapter Eighty-Five**

It's been a few hours since the phone call, Jimmy had told Nicola about his intentions to talk to David. She didn't mind him talking to him about it. Her miscarriage was very difficult on the both of them, so if their experience helps a neighbour; it can only be a good thing. So she just told him he can go round and talk about it to him. Though she had something to give him first as he watched her rooting through her chest of drawers. Her father Rodney briefly looking over from the couch. She chucked some gloves to her husband and declared...

"Wear those and I will spray you when you get back"

"Spray me?!"

"Yes...Remember the rules, stay two meters from him and don't touch anything in the house. Alright?"

"I'm only going to David's" Jimmy replied in a huff.

He thought it was a bit extreme actually. Though what Nicola wants, Nicola gets. Regardless of how it makes him look. He was already going to keep a distance and wash his hands when he gets back but oh no, she has to spray him as well! It's only for her own amusement and he knows it.

"Yes and we have a septuagenarian in the house...So go on, put them on and try not to sneeze or owt" Nicola further instructed with a ghost of a smile.

This made him roll his eyes as he put on the gloves. Making his children giggle as the gloves were yellow rubber gloves. He just put them quickly into his pocket which did nothing to quell the laughter.

"What's a sep-tu-aryan?" Angelica asked; mispronouncing the word slightly for it was not something in an eleven year old girl's vocabulary.

"Him" Nicola bluntly answered as she pointed to Rodney.

Rodney crossing his arms as the children laughed again. Grandpa was the septuagenarian. Angelica just looking at him with the typical look of an amused child. The older man just excused himself, briefly looking behind at the smiling faces and saying...

"I may be a septuagenarian but I am the best one in this house"

"You're the only one!" Angelica shouted back with a giggle.

"Exactly!"

With a slight pause, Jimmy declared he was going. He made his way out, looking around slightly before removing said gloves. He was going to talk about a serious topic after all, Nicola just wanted him to look silly for silly's sake. Anyway, the man made his way over there and knocked on the door, standing back after doing so. Eric looked joyless as he opened the door. The time for jokes was purely left in the King household and not here, Jimmy had to be serious here.

"Hey mate...Does David want to talk?" Jimmy asked with general concern. He knew what a dark place it was.

Though in time, things change and you accept it. You never forget it of cause but you learn to move past it and live your life. David was only just starting and was barely getting his head around the loss.

"I told him I thought you would understand and he has agreed to talk" Eric answered.

Jimmy just nodded as he watched the old man walk into the house. David was sat the dining room table and Eric had retreated upstairs when Jimmy made his way in. He was not greeted much however, David looked a bit embarrassed to be honest. Though he really didn't need to be, Jimmy was happy to help.

"Hi mate...I know this is not the most ideal way but your dad is really worried so it's best to pretend to talk at least" Jimmy began as he sat on the couch.

"Yeah? I don't know what to say and I'm sorry for bringing up bad memories...Because let's face it, talking about it is the last thing you want to do"

"I don't mind..It's good to talk, I know what you're going through"

"Do ya? So you know how it feels to know your ex-girlfriend killed herself with your child? I don't think so...Though let's face it, she wasn't the only one who would rather have to deal with anything else but having a child of mine"

He was referring to Tracy's abortion two years ago. What she said and did back then has never gone away in his mind. He just felt like he couldn't trust a woman again, Priya was the only exception as she never let him down in his mind. He knows he let them down too with the cheating but that was a different issue. David tried to push these thoughts aside but he takes one look at the baby scan and it comes back.

"Not those exact circumstances maybe but Nico had a miscarriage and it broke my heart" Jimmy told him firmly.

"It wasn't her choice though, was it?"

"Is this about Maya killing herself? Because mate, she wasn't right in the head from any point of view. I doubt you were even in her mind when she did it...That baby she had inside her likely didn't even compute in her mind"

"She didn't tell me though, did she? Before we all found out what she did, she kept that from me"

"It's difficult to find logic in a twisted mind, believe me I know. It's nothing to do with you half the time. I know this isn't the same but I use to go out with some woman called Sadie and I wanted to be a dad so badly at the time...Though she didn't and that wasn't because of me, she just didn't want to have a baby...Any baby"

"Tracy told me though Jimmy...What woman would want to be stuck with me by having my baby? Maya killing herself knowing that just further proved that"

"I know it feels like that" Jimmy paused slightly as though this wasn't his personal experience, it might give some perception so he asked him..."Do you remember my brother Carl?"

"Of cause I do" David answered; not knowing where this was going.

"Well he had a wife called Lexi...Lovely woman, totally screwed over by him like most women were. She had an ectopic pregnancy and it tore her apart, she was never the same again. Carl didn't want to have a baby with her and he told her that...He never loved her and she was left devastated"

"That's a sad story Jimmy but what does it have to do with this?"

"Because she was feeling how you are now...Feeling like nobody would want a baby with her and it broke her trust in further relationships, I can tell you that. My sister Scarlett still visits her sometimes and she's not much different now. She barely had a life since that day and it's heartbreaking to see someone like that"

"It's not the same"

"Sure it is...Do you not feel like that?"

"Yeah I do but it's my own fault. I treated Tracy like rubbish during our marriage and Maya, well Leyla bashed her over the head and she obviously would never have told me after that. So yeah, it's my fault"

"I'm sorry but you gotta get through this in a healthy way. Easier said then done, I know...You have Jacob and Amba to think about and hey, Priya didn't mind having your baby. So one day, you will find a woman you love and if a baby happens...You will look back on this day and wonder what the Hell you were thinking. I never thought I would be a dad but then Angel came along and everything changed"

"I just feel like I'm gonna screw everything up if I ever get into another relationship...How can I learn to trust a woman again?"

"When you find the right woman-"

"Well I already found her but I lost her" David confessed with a small tear falling down. His problems went beyond Maya.

Something changed his perception years ago and it ate away with him ever since. He didn't blame her for his shortcomings for he was never perfect, who was? He never felt like he had a proper general relationship back then. Delilah, Jasmine and Nicola were a bit of fun back in the day, they were all flings and they all ended because he got bored and moved onto the next woman (or Nicola moved onto Jimmy in the last case). They were just casual relationships in other words.

"Who?" Jimmy asked him.

"She was so beautiful, she still is beautiful but I will never forget going to that concert and seeing her singing along and acting daft...I just remember thinking, yeah; she's my dream woman. I never so much looked at another woman for those three perfect years we were together" David paused slightly, shaking his head almost at his younger self.

Those two years were the best years of his life (apart from every moment he spent with Amba of cause). Though in terms of relationship, yes; those were the best three years of his life despite what happened at the end.

"I was so happy with her and we moved in together, even brought a shop" David paused slightly.

Jimmy understood then and there that he was referring to Leyla. Though he let him carry on for he clearly needed to get this all out his system.

"Though about a few months into the relationship...She slept with some posh lowlife who thought he was better than everyone else, you know the type. I forgave her though, I thought to myself; I'm not going to let her go for a lowlife like that. So we moved past it and everything was great again, I really was settling down for once" David continued.

He was referring to Nathan Wylde, he use to live at 'Home Farm'. Left ten years ago now but he never forgot what he did. Sleeping with Leyla and almost ruining his happiness with her for good. Though that wasn't everything, the next thing is what really made him the type of man he was now.

"Then a massive bombshell happens and her sister arrives with a little boy. I wasn't bothered at first, it was her sister and nephew after all. So we just carried on as we were and life was good. Then I find out everything I thought I knew about her was a lie, that little boy was her son and he came into the world because she slept with her sister's boyfriend" David paused again as he gave a sad laugh.

Jimmy had obviously already guessed exactly who she was by this point. The man thought maybe this was too personal however David kept going on, safe in the knowledge that Jimmy wasn't going to stop him...

"I just felt so angry...The most important thing is a child, right? And she never told me she had one..Neither did Maya when I come to think of it but I never loved her. I did love this woman though, she was my world; even after she screwed me over the first time...I loved her so much, I still do" David paused again, wiping away more tears very quickly.

He was practically bearing his soul here and Jimmy wasn't prepared. He thought this was going to be a sad chat about the loss of an unborn baby however no, David was telling him some deep-rooted feelings here as he further spoke...

"Everything I knew about her just seemed like nothing but lies, like somebody was playing some cruel joke on me. So I tried so hard to move past it because of cause I did, I loved her more than I loved anyone but it wasn't the same because the lad was there and she acted in a way I never saw her act before...So I gave her an ultimatum, me or him" David paused once again.

Having to wipe away more incoming tears, he's never told anyone this before. Not even to the woman in question but he honestly didn't want to say it ever again. So he just was spilling it all out to Jimmy...

"She couldn't do it...because obviously. So she just left, I tried so hard to persuade her not to go and that we could work but it didn't happen and she left me. Didn't return for over two years and by that point, it wasn't the same and I was just a wreck. I never could settle again after that and every woman I dated since, I screwed her over. I was so scared that they would mess things up first that I did it before they could. Maya's baby would have been my last chance to make things right but I didn't deserve it, so it didn't happen" David stopped slightly.

Before quickly talking again, barely giving him a chance to reply to any of this.

"I love Amba so much you know but I look at her and think, I don't deserve her and Priya only had her because she wanted her...Had nothing to do with me. As for that lad, he's like a son to me now but I made his mum choose between me and him once...Who does that? She barely saw him anyway. So it's no wonder he went to the first person who gave him a lot of attention. I messed up big time and that's why I don't have a right to be sad about this, Jimmy" David finished.

This long display of emotions left Jimmy rather speechless. He didn't expect him to tell him everything. Though it finally made him understand why he felt the way he did, Leyla was the love of his life and she betrayed him time after time. So he felt scared in every relationship since and just messed it up because he thought she would do it anyway. So why not just cut it short himself? He didn't want to feel how Leyla made him feel again in other words. Once again, it didn't excuse his behaviour these last few years but it explained it.

"David...I think you should tell Leyla all this" Jimmy admitted to him.

"And have her feel as bad as me? I don't think so"

"You don't have to go into as much detail, that stays between me and you. Though you should tell her you never stopped loving her and try to give it another shot. You said yourself, you mess around every woman you had since, so surely this is the most fair thing to do"

"I'm a horrible person" David cried.

"No you're not...You just got issues like everyone has...The love of your life hurt you and you clearly haven't got over it. As for not having the right to be sad about Maya's baby? Of cause you have! You telling Leyla to choose between you and Jacob was years ago, you hadn't bonded with him back then"

"Doesn't make it right"

"Nicola wasn't exactly overjoyed when I brought Elliot home and at the time, she did likely wish his mum Kelly would come and take him away. Though she bonded with him and now she's like his mum. So just because she treated him like that at the start, it doesn't mean this miscarriage she had was deserved...Anyone who told her or me that would have been slapped"

David just gave a small nod, that was the first time he heard anything that made sense. Jimmy wasn't the brightest (even his wife would tell you that) but he knew what he was talking about. He was the first to finally get through to David about this and it made him think

_"Maybe I don't deserve it, maybe I can be sad about this without having to feel guilty"_

"Yeah? I know...I love my kids so much" David told him.

"I know you do and you do have a right to mourn this baby, don't ever think you don't. Life always gets better eventually"

"Really?"

"I'm the odd one out in the King family, David. Do you really need to ask that question?"

This made David give a small laugh for the first time in months. He just felt a weight has been lifted as his thoughts were all said. And the person he told them to didn't hate him or tell him he was a bad person, he just listened and gave him advice. It made David realise he wasn't awful, he was just troubled. He felt like he was setting himself up for a fall but if he didn't try and get Leyla back, he would regret it in the future. Recent events has just made him see what was really important.

...

"Do you want a sleepover with daddy in a few days, Amba?" Priya asked in a sing-song voice.

It was a few hours later since David had that chat with Jimmy. He rang Priya first thing and asked if Amba could stop over with him. For he really did want to start moving on but he just wanted to see his daughter first. He was also trying to work up the courage to confess his feelings to Leyla because he was scared it would backfire, terrified even. Seeing Amba first though was the easy first step.

"Yeah!" Amba answered with giddiness; of cause she did. Besides, children were allowed to see their parents still.

"Great...I will pack you some clothes and drop you off on Friday, daddy is going to have so much fun trying to teach you more spellings"

Her brother Jai giving her a brief look from the living room. David was taking Amba on Friday for a few days then. That was going to mean Archie had no playmate for a few days so he would have to find other ways to entertain himself. Though after what Arthur did, it wasn't that bad for the child to have some time alone.

"You taking her there?" Jai questioned his sister.

"Yeah...David seemed slightly better on the phone you know, so maybe things are looking up"

"Maybe, I do feel sorry for him to be fair. At least he has Eric though to keep him company now"

"Oh yeah. Don't tell Manpreet he's there though because we might get another 'protect the elderly' speech. As if we would risk that anyway with dad in the house"

"I feel like a kid again with her in the house...You washed your hands, Jai? You sang happy birthday, Jai?"

His sarcasm made Priya burst out laughing.

...

In the Stepney household, things were a lot more quiet. Henrietta was making Leanna her dinner (Liam was still at work). The girl was texting Noah again about this, that and the other. She was saying how bored she was and how she was going to have to stay at school even longer now. Sarah and Samson are going to have a right laugh when they return to school with her. Noah will only be back for his exam but she has to complete another year! Nightmare!

"Can you put your phone away at the table?" Henrietta asked her. Making her roll her eyes, her father didn't care at home.

"Why? Nobody is here besides me and you...And dinner isn't even ready yet" Leanna complained.

"Leanna"

Not wanting to cause the woman any aggro, she reluctantly put the phone in her pocket. Leaning on the table with a fake yawn. She was so bored! Henrietta was always like that, no phones or games at the table. Her foster children learned that quite quickly through the years.

"I'm so bored" Leanna told her.

"Go in the back garden then"

"No, cause that's boring...It's fine, I will just eat my dinner and then go upstairs. Stay in the stuffy little bedroom with Bros...Whoever they are"

This made Henrietta give a small laugh.

"Bros were very popular with girls back then...I took Maya to see them in '89 for her 10th birthday" Henrietta paused slightly, saying..."Sorry"

"It's fine...I don't expect you to never talk about her or anything. My mum took me to a boyband concert when I was 10 too, Union J"

"Never heard of them"

"They were on X Factor and my mum knew I was obsessed, so for my birthday, she surprised me with tickets to their show. We had dinner out and everything, it was just me and her. One of the best memories...I miss her a lot still"

"I know you do, dear...Anytime you want to talk about her, you can"

"Thanks"

...

TBC


	86. Chapter 86

**Chapter Eighty-Six**

It's been two days since Jimmy's visit, David did seem better after this chat. He even had his daughter Amba stay over for the night. He told his father he was ready to do something big and he just hoped it worked out. Which did worry Eric because if this 'big thing' didn't work out, he might go back to square one. He came down in one of his old jumpers, one he had stuffed at the bottom his wardrobe. His hair unbrushed, today was the day. He talked himself into it now and he wouldn't let it go. His determination clouded his judgement and he felt too hyped to stop it now. His father was very confused as he watched his son walking towards the front door with a purpose. It wasn't like he had anywhere to go besides his shop after all. David breathed in before opening his front door, pausing slightly as he looked outside at the cottage where she was living with Alicia and Tracy. Though he thought Jimmy was right, it was fair to tell her how he feels. So without a glance at his father (because he thought Eric would talk him out of it), the man made his way outside. Walking towards the cottage in which Leyla lived. He knocked on the door, stepping away after he did so. He heard some footsteps in the house walking towards said door. The door swung open as a half-asleep Leyla answered it. It was still quite early in the morning, 9am to be exact. The woman was still waiting for her kettle to boil up.

"Hi David...What do you want? I'm coming over to the shop soon" Leyla started with a yawn. Barely noticing his old attire.

"I want to tell you something...I really hope you feel the same but I need to tell you something"

This reply made Leyla snap herself into reality. This sounded serious and it was far too early for serious news. Maybe it was news about Jacob or something like that, she didn't know he still held old feelings. She looked behind herself, excusing herself for a moment; retreating back inside as she put on her dressing gown and slippers. Coming back out again and walking further into her front garden. This was clearly meant for her and not for anyone else, Alicia and Tracy needed to be out of earshot.

"Go on then...Tell me" Leyla urged to him after a few moments of silence.

David felt nervous suddenly. Maybe this was silly he thought, she likely moved on years ago. She was more sensible than him. Though he was here now and he didn't want to turn back, he was sick of asking 'what if?' to himself.

"Okay Leyla...I have been thinking about everything lately, you're going to laugh when I tell you. Though if you don't feel the same, please just say no and don't make a big deal out of it. I couldn't handle it" David began, babbling slightly.

"What are you trying to say?"

"I'm trying to say how much I miss ya...I miss us"

"You miss us?"

"Yeah! Don't make me spell it out Leyla, I miss us being together. Everything that happened just made me realise that. I have been onto one bad relationship after another, none of them compared to you"

"Is this some sort of joke?"

"No! It's not a joke...I really want us to try again, Leyla. Things haven't been right since you left and you were the best thing to ever happen to me. Apart from Jacob and Amba, you were the best thing"

The woman just shook her head slightly, she didn't know what to say. David was already at a low point and if she rejected him; she had no doubt he would go back to square one. Though Leyla no longer felt the same. A part of her would always care about him and she would always love him but only as a friend. Too much has happened and so much has changed, she was no longer the same woman he met all those years ago. David though was still the same cheeky chap who liked to have a drink and a good laugh, she's changed and he hasn't. That's the problem.

"David...You know I care about you" Leyla started in a shaky tone of voice, trying to turn him down gently.

"Yeah, so what's the problem?"

She bit her top lip at this question.

"There's no problem but I have changed so much since we broke up. I care about you David and I love you but only as a friend. You're my best friend, you're the man I can always talk to about anything but I could never be with you again, we can never be how we use to be" Leyla explained, trying to be as nice as she could be.

Though even the nicest rejection leads to heartbreak. David looked like he was trying not to show sadness however as his expression changed. He looked so sad and so disappointed, that wasn't how it played out in his head. He expected her to feel the same way but reality hit, didn't it? Leyla was no longer in love with him, that ship has sailed. The woman just looked at him and felt so bad but she had to be honest with him.

"Okay" David managed to reply in a very quite tone. He was heartbroken.

"I'm so sorry...Though this doesn't have to change anything, I will always be there for you and I will work in the shop until you're ready. Okay?"

"Okay"

"Oh David...Your emotions all over the place right now, this won't mean anything soon. You'll see, you will meet the right person one day"

Funny he thought, that's exactly what Jimmy told him. Though hearing it from Leyla herself made it sound pathetic to him. He thought he found the right person in both Tracy and Maya but no, he didn't. Leyla was always there in his head and he hasn't felt that amount of love for one woman since.

"Come here you daft sod" Leyla then spoke as she walked towards David. Giving him a hug, she couldn't not do that.

She didn't want him to leave feeling worse because of her. The rules didn't mean anything to her right now. He's been like a father to her child and she would hate to see him leave feeling worse then he does already. David didn't seem to want to let go, he really wished she felt the same way. Though she didn't and he had to try and move on, he just hoped he could find a woman he loved just as much in the future.

...

"You sure you want to go alone?" Liam asked Henrietta.

She was getting ready to go to John's court hearing today. As she done her lipstick and put her hair up in a bun for once. Seeing him up there will be difficult but she's been to hundreds of court cases throughout her career. She sat down with so many children who were nervous seeing their abusers get sent down, she would sometimes be the only defence the children had. So surely, this can't be that difficult. Henrietta's been through worse, seeing some poor thirteen year old girl cry when her father only got a few years in prison was worse. John was a grown man, he could take this.

"I'm sure but thank you" Henrietta confirmed with a nervous small smile.

"Well let me know how he gets on"

"I will do"

The sound of a beep outside alerted her that her taxi was waiting. So with one last look at Liam and Leanna, the woman made her way out and walked towards the cab. Getting into it as she told the driver the location. With the meter turned on, they were good to go and go they did. The cab drove through the streets of Leeds, it's final point would be the the 'Leeds Combined Court Centre'. It took around ten minutes or so for him to arrive, she noticed another taxi cab parked outside too. So with a slight pause, she paid her driver what was due and opened the door. The man saying he would be back when she needed to go home, she thanked him again. Watching as he drove away again, the other taxi cab's door opened not long after. It was her sister Georgina and Kelly Tanner, Ethan's young 'girlfriend' from when he was alive.

"Ah! Here to see your loverboy finally get sent down?" Georgina mocked from the opposite side.

"Georgina...I don't want to argue with you today" Henrietta meekly replied.

"You should be getting sent down too! Manipulating bitch that you are!" Kelly chimed in. That girl had no idea what that word meant clearly.

Her precious 'boyfriend' Ethan was the manipulating one. Henrietta feels sorry for her really, she was just another young woman he ruined with his lies. Kelly was still the victim and she knew that, hence why Henrietta didn't give what she got back to the girl. No, she was just a confused twenty year old woman. Georgina on the other hand should know better.

"I don't think you should be here, darling...You won't like the details" Henrietta warned. Trying to spare the girl from hearing the gory details.

"You mean the details when your ex-husband killed my boyfriend?"

"Not just those, you won't like hearing what he did. Honestly Georgina, You should be ashamed of yourself bringing her to this"

"She's twenty years old...She's not some 15 year old schoolchild, that's what your daughter was into. Not my son!...Come on Kelly; let's go inside" Georgina suggested, playing the grieving mother card still.

Kelly giving Henrietta a glare before following Georgina into the court. This was going to be even more difficult, she knew Georgina would give John daggers throughout the court session.

...

TBC


	87. Chapter 87

**Chapter Eighty-Seven**

The three women entered the dock, all feeling different things regarding today. Georgina wanted to see John suffer, Kelly wanted to see him get justice and Henrietta just wanted to be there for him. Georgina sitting right in the middle so she could get a good view of him, she kept giving her sister dirty looks. Georgina kept tapping her high heel on the ground as some sort of weak method of intimidation. Kelly sitting on the far end, now she looked like out of her place here as she was wearing tracksuit bottoms and white trainers. Nobody expects her to be all dressed up, the poor girl has been through enough however it was like she didn't know where she was. Henrietta suspected that the girl had little self-respect, she wasn't stupid by any means; she was just at a point where she didn't care about herself. Henrietta just felt sorry for her, she was dreading the moment John came up to explain his motive. No girl wants to hear her boyfriend abused a thirteen year old girl and got her pregnant at fifteen! That's why Henrietta was disgusted at Georgina for bringing her here, the girl didn't need to hear that; even if was the truth. She was only sixteen when he got his claws into her, he made her think it was okay. The only good thing that can come out of this is that maybe when Kelly hears that age didn't matter to Ethan, she might have to admit what he was to herself. Henrietta being the last to sit down as she sat at the chair near to the exit.

"You should be down there instead" Georgina quietly hissed from afar. Pointing to down below where the judge was.

"Yes I should...If only to present more evidence against your son" Henrietta replied.

She heard her sister mutter something under her breath, it was bound to be something nasty whatever it was. Georgina turned her attention back to Kelly after this, telling her..."Ethan will get justice, don't you worry"

"It's a pity you didn't care about him when he was first born, Georgina" Henrietta spoke up.

She knows she shouldn't take the bait but she was sick of her pretending to be a good mother all of a sudden. Georgina left him as a baby and only came back to see him when her money ran out. She didn't know Ethan at all, the only thing she ever gave him was his name and his bitterness. The man hated her on all accounts, he wouldn't have cared if somebody killed her quite frankly. Though that isn't what made Henrietta angry, what made her angry was that she was using somebody vulnerable like Kelly to score some cheap points.

"I had problems!" Georgina snapped; that was the other excuse she used for leaving him as a baby; she would always says things like "I was young" or "I had problems".

"No arguments there" Henrietta answered.

Making her sister just scoff as she turned away from her again. The rest of the wait was spent mostly in silence. Georgina and Kelly just talking quietly among themselves about how long they think John will get.

...

"All rise!"

The court and those in the dock stood up when the judge said this. Everyone's eyes being firmly on John as the man in question finally entered the court. A little old woman not far behind him as she sat on the small section beneath the podium. The said woman was his legal representative, she was Henrietta's friend from her court days. Being her mentor as far back as her time at law school. She was here supporting John legally as a favour, Henrietta giving her friend a small nod. The judge was half-amused by the sight of this small old lady however he couldn't show this amusement, he kept a serious face throughout. The court sitting down again after this, John looking behind himself again as his eyes went on his ex-wife.

"Can you confirm your name?" the judge asked, making him turn back around to face the front.

"John Roderick Stepney"

Henrietta giving a ghost of a smile as he said his full name. She just found his middle name 'Roderick' amusing for some reason. John could almost sense that she was amused as he turned back around, giving her a small wink. For even in dire times like this, they found one thing to amuse themselves with. The judge clearing his throat as he reminded him firmly...

"May I remind Mr Stepney that he is here on account of second-degree murder!"

This made everyone go silent again, this was still a serious crime. Georgina giving a nod in the background as if to say "You tell him!". The little old lady (named Mary Bower) stood up as she began to explain...

"Please excuse me, I haven't done this for a long time...My client has made a guilty plea and has been very cooperative with you. So please take all that into account, thank you"

Sitting back down again after this. The judge understood as he looked towards the jury, they made a decison a few hours ago. This was always going to be a quick sentencing, he just looked towards John again. Asking him to make his case and final plea, this seemed so sudden and reality hit everyone. Henrietta was suddenly well aware that this might be the last time she ever sees him as her hands were shaking, John looking briefly back at her mouthed "I love you" to her. Which she mouthed back, trying not to cry. No, she never shown weakness in court before and she wouldn't start today. Facing the front again, John explained...

"I would like to say that I did go to Ethan's home and I did hit him over the head. I didn't plan it and I never wanted to go that far. Though he had a picture of my daughter on his pool table from when she was thirteen years old. He provoked me until I could take no more so I hit over the head so many times, he died. I plead guilty to the second-degree murder you have charged me with"

The judge gave a nod in return. Leaning further on the desk, he began to explain the crime and the things taken into account. John did murder Ethan Stepney however this was his offence despite his erratic drinking. So without much choice, the judge announced the sentence...

"You may not have set out to kill Ethan Stepney however you did bring a weapon with the purpose of causing harm to the deceased. I take into account your guilty plea and the fact of you having no previous convictions. However this is still a serious crime and as a result, I have to give you life imprisonment. You will have to serve a minimum of 25 years before parole can even be considered. Take him back down"

Henrietta just giving a sad sigh. 25 years...That was longer then expected. She expected 14 years. Georgina giving a small cheer as she watched John being taken back down. Kelly however seemed less enthusiastic. Hearing him talk about Ethan having that picture of his daughter when she was thirteen made her think things over. The girl was the only one who let a tear fall down. Georgina no longer gave the girl any notice as she got what she wanted. John was sent down and would likely never get out again.

"I knew it! Finally...some justice!" Georgina yelled down as she watched John being taken away.

Though everyone else was mute. Henrietta wanted to just go back home and not come out again. John may let her ring him but she knows he wouldn't let her visit, he loved her too much. He wouldn't want her to visit him in prison.

...

Returning home felt odd as Henrietta unlocked her front door. Liam greeting her almost as soon as she opened the door. He was very keen to find out what had gone on, Leanna standing at the side. The look on the older woman's face said it all though, she could hardly talk. She just shook her head as she finally let tears fall down, her old son-in-law saying how sorry he was as he gave her a hug. He understood how losing somebody you love felt, His first wife died and Bernice went to Australia. So he understood losing somebody you loved was difficult.

"I know...It's awful but it's done now and you know where he is" Liam tried to assure her. She pulled apart so long after.

"I just want to go upstairs" Henrietta admitted.

"Okay I understand. Take as long as you need"

With a small thank you, the woman made her upstairs and into her bedroom. Shutting the door behind herself. Removing her coat and shoes, not caring where she put them for once. As she got into bed, she didn't think it would have hurt her this much but it did. She felt like her heart has been ripped out again. John was her comfort blanket in a way and now he was stuck in prison. Back downstairs, Liam and Leanna were left alone together once more. Liam giving his daughter a shrug.

"She will be okay...She just need time to rest" Liam insisted; trying to soften everything down. Leanna knew better however.

"Her daughter's dead and her ex-husband is in prison for life. I hardly think rest is going to make her better" Leanna replied.

"No but she won't wallow forever, she's stronger than that"

Liam really did believe that too however there was only so much one person could take. He knew that. It was just that Henrietta seemed like she could never be too sad for long. The woman has managed to survive so much. Liam was sure she would bounce back after a few months, she had to. Leanna was not so sure as she saw the look in her eye, she looked defeated.

"My mum died so long ago yet it only seems like yesterday. You know this, dad" Leanna told him in a sad tone of voice.

"I know...I really do know Leanna but we managed to get through it. Henrietta will get through this, we just got to help her get there. I'm sure when she meets Alex for the first time, everything will change"

"If you say so"

"I do...A child brings out the best in everyone, he will give her a purpose again. I just know it and hey, Alex will be cheered up too"

Leanna just giving a nod. That's true she supposed, the child will love to meet his grandmother.

...

TBC


	88. Chapter 88

**Chapter Eighty-Eight**

Liam was in the middle of cooking dinner for those in the household when his phone rang. He thought he would answer it afterwards for he was in the middle of cooking. Henrietta was still in her bedroom by this point. So it was Leanna who looked over at her father's phone. It read 'Bernice', this was the first time she has rang him since the fallout. Leanna was in two minds about this, she didn't want her father to feel worse if this was Bernice ringing him up to have another go but she thought he had a right to know nonetheless.

"Dad! It's Bernice!" Leanna exclaimed.

Making the man almost drop the spatula in his hand. Bernice? He told Leanna to take over from him quickly. This the girl did as they swapped places, he passed her over the spatula and he raced over towards the phone like an excited child. Leanna looking over at him as she watched her father answer the phone immediately! This was something he didn't expect to happen tonight.

_"Bernice...Hey, I...I didn't expect this" Liam nervously began. He felt like a lovesick teenager, he hasn't felt this nervous about a woman since Lara._

_He was praying this would be good news. He has missed Bernice hugely since she left, he thought about her at least once a day. She really was special to him and he hated how things turned out. He didn't expect Bernice to forgive him straight away but she didn't even give him a chance to explain. Then the accident involving Charlie happened and the woman just had to go quickly._

_"Liam. I'm only ringing you because I want to know if you gave mum back the keys to the house" Bernice insisted._

_"She's changed the locks"_

_"I know but have you still got the keys?"_

_"Yeah" Liam confirmed._

_"Then deliver them to her by post please. That's all I wanted to ring you for" Bernice paused slightly, no; that wasn't why she wanted to call him really but she was scared of bringing it up over phone-call as she told him..."I...I need you to tell me you know what Maya did was wrong"_

_"Of cause I know...Bernice, you didn't let me explain the thing with Damian and Maya. She made me believe nothing was going on, you have to believe me"_

_"You made Leanna keep it a secret. If you truly believed that then why did you make her keep it from us?"_

_"Because I thought it was nothing. Leanna talking about it would have made it worse, that's what I thought. Bernice, when I found out what Maya did with Jacob. I felt sick to my stomach, I knew I made a massive mistake when I found that out. Emotions were running high, right?"_

_"Did you really not believe she was one of them?"_

_"Not back then. I would have explained everything had you let me but you just ran away. It's really difficult to talk over the phone. Why don't you video call me later? Please Bernice, what we got is worth fighting for. Don't let what Maya did ruin a beautiful thing"_

_This made the woman pause on the other end. She supposed a video chat wouldn't hurt for she did have a lot of questions. She needed to be sure Liam really was just the gullible husband. He was grieving for Lara still when he got with Maya, it wouldn't have been difficult for her to pull the wool over his eyes if his mind was focused on something else. Liam wasn't maliciously complicit, he hated people like that._

_"Okay...We can video chat but I'm not making any promises" Bernice told him firmly._

_"Thank you. That means a lot. Everyone else who knows has shunned me, your mum hates me"_

_"Well I didn't let you explain. So I will video chat you in about an hour...So be there before I change my mind"_

_"I will be, thank you so much Bernice"_

_With a slight pause, Bernice put the phone back down._

Liam giving a small smile as he turned back towards his daughter. Bernice said she was going to video chat him in one hour. To see her face again, even if was on video camera meant the world to him. He was so nervous about it but he just had to explain everything and that means everything, including Alex. If Bernice doesn't want him after that, he understands but he knows he has to be honest about everything if he had any chance of getting her back. Leanna heard his side of that chat.

"What did she say?" Leanna asked her father; moving out the way so he could finish cooking the dinner.

"She said she will video chat me later so I can explain everything. I'm going to tell her about Alex"

"Seriously? Dad, I reckon it's game over if you tell her that. What woman wants to be with a man who has a child who needs constant care? A child who hasn't got a mother...Bernice is going to hear that and never talk to you again" Leanna insisted.

"You think so?"

"Yeah I do! Him being Maya's son is going to be difficult enough for her to swallow...Then you mention his disability and she's gonna run a mile"

"Don't talk like that"

"It's true! You might live in la la land but I don't. What fifty odd year old woman wants to play mummy to a dead pervert's disabled kid? Hmm? You tell me that, dad. Bernice didn't even bother looking after her own kids" Leanna rather cruelly explained.

She didn't word it very nicely but he understood what she was saying. This made him rather sad. Maybe Leanna was right, it was daft to think Bernice would want to be with him after she hears about Alex.

"If she loves me, we can survive it" Liam tried to say.

"Please...Bernice falls in love with any man who treats her. Even if she did come back and you reunited, the minute she realises that you can't suddenly take her on some spontaneous picnic, she will be out the door and will dump you for a man who can. Responsibility dad! She hates it!" Leanna shouted; she really thought that.

Bernice left Gabby as a baby and left her father Ashley to bring her up. Laurel was more like a mother to her. Dee Dee was also let down by her, no matter how much she regrets it. She still did it and Leanna knew she would do it again.

"You don't know a thing about her!" Liam shouted back.

"Like I didn't know anything about Maya?! What happened to never choosing a girlfriend over me again? You care more about your women then you do about me or Alex! That's a fact!"

"Oh really? You just don't want me to move on...I can't live in your mother's shadow forever, I'm sorry!"

"Yeah I know! It only took you a couple months to move on with Maya...You can't help yourself!"

Liam just shook his head. He had a very strong-minded daughter and he sometimes forgot she was still just a young teenager. She sometimes spoke like somebody ten years older and this was one of those times. The truth was he moved on so quickly from Lara, he gave very little for Leanna to grieve. The funeral was barely three weeks ago when he got himself a new girlfriend and got her pregnant.

"Please Leanna...I'm sorry, okay! But Bernice is nothing like Maya...I got a chance to be happy with her" Liam insisted, trying to calm things down.

"You are going to introduce her to Alex and then she's gonna run away when things get tough. That's what going to happen, so you wanna turn him awful like me then you do that!" Leanna cried.

Making her father drop his guard slightly. He tried to hug his crying daughter but she didn't want his comfort. She just wanted him to think about his children before his girlfriends for once.

"You're not awful, Leanna...You are my beautiful clever girl" Liam told her. Though she just pushed past him and retreated upstairs.

She felt like he just didn't listen.

...

"I felt bad but I didn't want to lie to him" Leyla was explaining to Alicia and Tracy.

Tracy looked visibly sad to hear that, David still held a candle for Leyla. It made sense why she was the only woman he would go back to. It did explain why the breakdown of their marriage didn't seem to affect him much too. Though time moves on, Tracy was currently trying to move on with her new boyfriend Nate. She was happy to be away from that trainwreck.

"You did fine Leyla. It's not your fault David hasn't gotten over ya" Tracy replied.

"I'm just dreading what this is gonna to do him. He just keeps getting knockback after knockback, it's awful"

"I know but it's the way it has to be" Alicia chimed in.

Leyla nodded, she knows that much. A part of her felt like going out with him out of pity but that wouldn't help. So she just has to leave it and leave him to move on naturally, he will eventually. It was just a long waiting game, David had to figure out what he was going to do. That was all.

"Priya will make sure he's okay anyway" Leyla said with a nervous smile.

"Let's hope he doesn't make a move on her next" Tracy teased slightly.

"Don't even joke about it...He's a mess right now. Besides, she's all happy with that guy. Al or something"

This made Tracy laugh slightly. Yes, Priya was with that Al guy. Everyone knows about that detail now. Though everyone thinks she's crazy for giving somebody like that a chance, he wasn't exactly known for being nice. Though as long as he doesn't hurt her, it's fine. People will just have to accept it. Tracy excused herself as she got a phone call from Nate, she retreated upstairs with her phone; leaving the sisters alone.

"Seriously though...David will be alright, won't he?" Leyla asked her sister.

"Yeah! Of cause he will...He has his dad and Priya with him. They will make sure he's okay" Alicia assured her.

...

_Leanna had actually video called Gabby by this point. She wanted to tell her exactly what was going on, if Liam was going to be honest with Bernice. She was going to be honest with Gabby. That was fair game in her mind. Gabby was unaware that her mother had even rang Liam again. So this was news to her as Leanna began to explain the latest situation involving that (among other things)._

_"Mum does mention your dad a lot when we video call...She's still hung up on him" Gabby told her friend._

_"Do you think she will take him back?"_

_"Erm...I don't see why not. She said she's going to come back here as soon as she can. Maybe if they just saw each other in person then they can move past it. You just gotta let them get on with it"_

_"There's something I need to tell you...It will change everything" Leanna began._

_Now this sounded serious as Gabby gave a nervous laugh. She briefly excused herself as she made her way to her bedroom door and shut it. Making sure her grandmother Diane couldn't earwig or anything. She sat back down on the bed and urged Leanna to tell her everything._

_"Okay...Tell me" Gabby urged; she was getting nervous now. Thinking it was something awful._

_"Dad has a son called Alex"_

_This made Gabby laugh, she thought she was joking. She must be! Though the look on Leanna's face confirmed it was totally serious. Gabby stopped laughing when she looked at her again. No way! It's true but how? Gabby was trying to think of a reasonable explanation but she couldn't find one._

_"Wait...No, Leanna; even you and Liam couldn't keep that to yourselves" Gabby insisted._

_Though Leanna let a tear fall down, barely able to begin to explain. Gabby felt very sorry for her. No wonder the girl is troubled. Her father wasn't a bad man, he just made some bad decisions when it came to her. _

_"Oh Leanna...I'm sorry. How old is he?" Gabby asked in a more gentle tone._

_"Six"_

_"Aw...So why don't we know about him?"_

_"Maya didn't want us to mention him. He's in a home for disabled children you see but we are getting him back soon. I'm just scared that your mum will come back and she will see him and run a mile"_

_"My mum wouldn't do that...She's not a horrible person" Gabby tried to tell her. She knew Leanna didn't trust her mother._

_She has trust issues and Gabby doesn't blame her. Though that didn't mean she had a right to talk about her mum like that. Bernice wasn't the best mother but she would never give a man false hope, she would never meet his child knowing she wasn't going to stick around. Leanna though didn't seem to believe it._

_"She left you and Dee Dee...So why wouldn't she do that to a child that isn't even hers?" Leanna asked._

_"That was in different circumstances, Leanna. Look...She would have taken me but she knew my life was better with my dad. She never ignored me or anything, I'm not going to say she's the best mum ever but she never ignored me or Dee Dee, you're painting a picture of her that doesn't exist"_

_"Whatever...Doesn't mean she won't run away when things get tough"_

_"If she can't cope, she will tell your dad that. She's not going to build a relationship with your little brother if she thinks she can't cope. Seriously Leanna, let them talk it out. Don't ruin it because of some false perception you have of my mum"_

_"Fine but I will never forgive you or her if you go back on this" Leanna promised. Turning of the video call._

Gabby was left sitting there on her bed with a sad sigh.

...

TBC


	89. Chapter 89

**Chapter Eighty-Nine**

Leanna ate her dinner upstairs, Henrietta meanwhile didn't feel like eating. So Liam was left downstairs on his own during dinner as he sat down at the dining table. He got out his phone as he placed it against some old biscuit tin he found. He was going to call Bernice as he clicked the video call' button, hoping she hasn't changed her mind and would pick up. Thankfully for his sake, she did pick up.

_Bernice was sat in her bedroom in Australia. Charlie and Dee Dee were actually asleep as it was 1am over there. Her room was small but cozy, she already made it her own as the wall was painted pink and she had some scented candles on the chest of drawers. The woman herself being in some sort of nightgown. Her hair all down as she just looked at Liam through the video call. She looked like she was going to cry any moment, she was a very emotional person. She noticed Liam sitting in some strange living room, she never went to Henrietta's so she didn't know where he was._

_"Hey...I got to be quiet because they are sleeping but you can explain everything in a very quiet tone" Bernice began in a hushed tone._

_This made Liam let a small tear down. Not because he was sad but because he was happy to see her again. He gave the smallest smile, hearing her and seeing her was lovely. A few months ago, he didn't think this was going to happen again._

_"Of cause. I respect that...Well, where do we start? Anything you want to ask me, you can do it" Liam replied quickly but quietly._

_He was fumbling his words slightly._

_"Well, I want to know why you didn't tell me about what you saw between Maya and this schoolboy? The moment we found out what she did to Jacob. You still kept quiet...Why?" Bernice asked._

_"I was getting my head around it still...I know this is not a good enough reason but I was worried about you getting the wrong end of the stick. It's not something you want to admit really. Maya had me fooled, she told me what she went through as a child and how she would never do it. A part of me still thought maybe it wasn't true but then we found out she killed herself and everything changed"_

_"You actually cried over it"_

_"I know...I know I did, it brought back memories of Lara more than anything else" Liam explained in a sad tone of voice._

_Bernice understood that, it did happen very quickly and he was getting his head around everything. Losing his first wife Lara was very difficult for both him and Leanna. So hearing about his second wife's death must have brought it all back. It did explain why Leanna lost it and revealed some past events. Though she was still uncomfortable with him feeling any sort of sadness over Maya because she was still a predator at the end of the day._

_"I understand that but she was a disgusting person...You shouldn't have felt sad at all" Bernice insisted._

_"Bernice-"_

_"No I'm sorry Liam but that makes me think you did accept what she did"_

_"Of cause I didn't...How can you even think that? Look, I got to be honest with you and make you see the bigger picture. I wasn't crying for myself...You won't like this but if we have any chance, I have to explain everything" Liam began._

_He was going to tell her about Alex now and there. If she wanted nothing to do with him afterwards, he would understand. It would break his heart but Leanna was right, if she wasn't up to the job then he had to let her go for Alex's sake. He already made one child of his distrust everyone, he didn't want his son to have trust issues too. He saw what his relationships did to Leanna and he didn't wish for that to happen again._

_"What?" Bernice asked him in a worried tone of voice._

_"Me and Maya got married very quickly, did you ever wonder why?"_

_"No Liam...Surprisingly, your relationship with Maya wasn't something I dwelled on. I know you hadn't got over Lara and she was just there, I never begrudged you over that...You know that"_

_"I know and I'm grateful for that. Look...Maya didn't want me to tell anyone and I had to respect her wishes as she was the mother. Me and her had a baby together six years ago, he's called Alex"_

_Bernice looked the same as her oldest daughter did, she thought this was some sort of joke. She just gave a nervous laugh, telling Liam "That's not funny" however like Gabby before her, one look at Liam's face let her know he wasn't joking. This made the woman shake her head._

_"No Liam...You would have told me, you told me everything" Bernice replied with a shocked expression._

_"I wanted to tell you but Maya swore me to never tell a soul. And I was ashamed of myself...I was ashamed to admit I had a child in care. I'm sorry Bernice, I understand if you want nothing to do with me but I just had to let you know"_

_"He's in care?"_

_"He's...He's in a care home for disabled children, he's paralysed from the waist down. So if you want to ditch me then do it now. Just do it now because I'm not going to mess another child up for the sake of my relationship" Liam told her firmly, finally getting some sort of backbone._

_What Leanna said got through to him. She wasn't saying to be cruel, she was saying it because she was generally worried about Alex. She knows firsthand what it feels like to lose your mother and then see your father get with somebody almost straight away. Maya's dead, the little boy has barely adjusted to the fact his mother is never coming back. So for him to see a strange woman come and then go wouldn't be good. Leanna didn't want him to go through what she did._

_"This is a lot to take in" Bernice reminded him._

_"I know it is...Though you understand why I was so sad? I had to tell my child their mother was dead for the second time in my life. That's why I was upset, you saw what Lara's death has done to Leanna. You have no idea how that feels...So please Bernice, don't act like me getting upset is me condoning what she did...I could never ever condone what she did"_

_"Why are you acting like it's my fault?"_

_"I'm not...I'm sorry if it came across that way. I miss you very much Bernice, more than you could ever know but I have to put my child first"_

_"I understand!" Bernice snapped before gasping._

_She didn't mean to shout then; thankfully her brief outburst wasn't heard by the sleeping occupants. She calmed herself down, she has two daughters, she knows exactly what he's saying._

_"Okay Liam...Well I don't want us to be over. I just want to know if that's all you need to tell me?" Bernice questioned in a calmer manner._

_"That's all" Liam confirmed._

_"Well I'm going to bed now, so can we discuss this at another time? I need time to think it all over"_

_"Of cause, take all the time you need. And I'm sorry for just springing this on you but I hope you understand why I didn't tell you"_

_"I'm not going to lie, I'm a bit sad you didn't tell me as soon as Maya was dead but I understand you were getting your own head around it all. I don't think you're a bad person, Liam"_

_"Thank you...I love...I would love to hear from you again. I don't want us to be over because of what happened in the past"_

_Bernice gritted her teeth slightly. This needed to be talked over properly, when she's more awake. She and Liam will find a better time, they have to. She will come back to the village when she can. Charlie's more or less recovered, Bernice can come back as soon as she can. Her and Liam have unfinished business. So with one last look, the two said their goodbyes and promised to speak another time._

...

Sat outside in his father's back garden, Jacob was looking very downtrodden. His father Justin was sat on the opposite side. Wondering what he could say, the lad has barely spoken since his encounter with Damian. He knew what his father was thinking and even though he knew it was wrong, he couldn't deny what he felt. He just looked towards Justin and told him...

"You can love bad people"

"I ain't denying you loved her but do you understand that she didn't love you back? She was a woman in her 40s and you were a 15 year old lad...This ain't 'The Graduate', son"

"What?"

"I just mean this ain't some movie. It's wrong what she did, you were just used by an ill woman. I believe you loved her. She made you feel special I suppose but it wasn't normal, she wasn't normal"

"I know, okay? Call it whatever you want...It doesn't change what I feel. I feel disgust when I think about what she did to that other lad and to me. If I could turn back time, I wouldn't have gone there. For her sake as well as mine...We should have waited until I turned 18, alright?"

"Even if you knew what she did that other lad? You couldn't have saved her or 'owt...You can't save those sorts of people. Honestly, Jacob...The only thing that woman cared about was not getting caught. If she thought she could have got away with it when you were 15, she would have done so" Justin tried to tell him.

That was harsh truth. Justin had to spell it out to him, she was a predator for goodness sakes. Damian was fourteen when she started on him. No normal woman would have even thought about doing anything like that. Maya didn't care about Jacob in the normal way, all she cared about was her getting a fix for her sick little urges.

"I know" Jacob finally admitted.

"You do?"

"Yeah but I need more time..I'm going back to college when all this is over, aren't I? I miss seeing my friends and I miss seeing Liv, I miss being normal"

"You are normal, it's she that weren't"

"They aren't going to think that though. I'm always going to be the lad who got preyed on by his teacher, that's all I'm gonna be known as from now on"

"Doesn't mean you have to let it define who you are, Jacob. You are more than that..Your mum isn't defined by Lachlan, is she? So you don't need to be defined by this...Everything will get better"

Jacob hoped that was true. Right now, he was still very distressed when anyone brought it up. He never forgot holding her after she jumped from that hill, it haunted him ever since. Which people understood, he still felt a bit defensive over her for that reason but he was no longer brainwashed into thinking it was love.

...

Sitting up in her bed, Henrietta was very depressed now. She just picked up her mobile phone by her bed, kept expecting a call from the prison but it didn't happen. John was stuck in there now and she felt stuck too. Knowing she has a grandson called Alex helped ease the pain a little bit but there was only so much one woman could take. She was tempted to call her friend Pearl but she didn't wish to bother her. Besides, her female friends were never the ones she turned to in her darkest hours. She was never really one who took much to women, she was never the type of woman with a lot of girlfriends. Even in her youth, it was just men she relied on. Her sister Georgina claimed she was a floozy and she sometimes agreed. Henrietta never cheated on her husbands but when she had nobody, she would find solace in men. Usually would only last a few days and she would tell them to go. Though right now, she couldn't do this. She had nothing to distract herself with in other words. So she tried to focus on her newly discovered grandson Alex. Liam was quite happy for her to have involvement now. So that's what she planned to do, though it wa going to be difficult the few weeks; that's for sure.

...

TBC


	90. Chapter 90

**Chapter Ninety**

Morning came around, Liam was in the middle of packing his briefcase for another long day at work. Manpreet and Wendy were working elsewhere in the hospital. Liam was manning his office on his own currently. His daughter Leanna was sitting at the dining room table eating her toast. She has refused to talk to him since last night, he did try and tell her he was going to put and Alex first however she wasn't having any of it. Henrietta meanwhile still hasn't shown her face. Liam walked over towards his daughter, giving her a small kiss on the top of her head.

"See you later...Henrietta should come round soon" Liam tried to assure her. Though he still got no response.

The girl just gave a small scoff as she turned away. Not looking at him as she heard him retreat with a sigh. Picking up his suitcase and walking over to the front door, he gave a brief look back before unlocking it and leaving. Leanna just carrying on eating her toast in a foul mood. The girl picked up her phone, she had gotten a few texts from Gabby; telling her not to ruin things. Though she ignored them too as she texted Noah instead. Asking him to meet her somewhere. She was saying how bored she was and how lame things were at Henrietta's. Though he just texted back, telling her how he couldn't yet, his mother was being strict because of Vanessa and Sarah. Leaving her to give a loud tut as she slammed her phone down on the table.

...

"What do you mean she's booking a flight back?!" Diane spat.

Bernice has told Gabby she's coming home. She was taking a one-way ticket from Melbourne to Dubai (which would then go to London Heathrow). So she would have to take a trip from London to Leeds, then a taxi ride back to the village. That's how she had to do it and she had already booked it. She would be on her way back the following day, she told Gabby that she wanted to do it now.

"She be back in like two days" Gabby told her grandmother.

"Does she know what's going on?"

"Yeah but she's allowed to because she's like a citizen here...She will be careful gran, she says she's really missing us"

"Missing Liam more like!" Diane snapped.

She knew what her daughter was like. A drama queen from the day she were born. Now she's suddenly wants to return home. Charlie was better though Diane supposed, she was never going to stay in Australia forever. Even her own daughter Dee Dee knew that, she just picked an awkward time to do it. Gabby just giving a shrug, her mother will just do what she wants.

"They have been chatting again, yeah" Gabby admitted.

"I knew it! Well, is she staying with us? I need to ring the madam myself...I can't believe she told you before me" Diane paused slightly before saying..."Well actually, I can believe that! She knows I will give it to her straight"

"Gran-"

"Don't Gabby...She needs to hear the truth, alright? Liam knew what Maya was and didn't say a word. You can't defend that!"

"I'm not defending that but it was a lot more complicated than that"

"What's so complicated about going to the police about it? Liam may not have done it but he let it happen, that's almost as bad. Bernice may be easy to manipulate but I'm not...I'm sick of people making us feel guilty for something they have done"

"He really didn't think she had done it...She sold him a sob story. Listen gran, I may as well tell you because Liam and Leanna already told me and mum. Liam had a baby with Maya six years ago, he's called Alex. He's in some home for disabled children but they are getting him back"

Diane looked as shocked as everyone else who heard it. Liam kept that quiet! Though it's no surprise, that's not exactly something you want to flaunt around. It did make his willingness to believe her was now a bit more understandable. Though Diane was still very wary about it all.

"Really?" Diane asked her granddaughter; still in slight disbelief.

"Really...Maya made him and Leanna keep quiet. I guess he was dead nervous about admitting it to us but he told mum, so it's up to her isn't it?"

"Well she's coming back so she's made her mind up, hasn't she? I'm not liking this at all...You can't be happy with this yourself"

"I'm not but it's not up to me, is it? Mum and Liam are really good together though, I think if anyone can give this a good go, it's them" Gabby insisted.

Though Diane seemed less convinced. Bernice was her daughter and she loved her dearly however she wasn't deluded. She seen first-hand exactly what Bernice is like when it comes to children, she's not great with them. She makes Nicola look like Nanny McPhee sometimes. Gabby and Dee Dee were both abandoned by her multiple times throughout their childhood. Not nice to think about it but it's what happened, Diane knew that. Gabby was just being nice but deep down, she knew too.

"She's not cut out for looking after children, you should know that better than anyone" Diane replied with a small sigh.

"I know she's not been there but I forgave her"

"Yes and I'm not telling you to change your mind on that. Though Gabby, you know what I'm trying to say. She's my daughter and I would stick up for her no matter what, it's what mums do but she's never has been the settling down type"

"She's changed"

"Has she? Look at her now...She's leaving Dee Dee once again to go after some man"

Gabby went to say something in her defence but she couldn't. Diane didn't want to be harsh but she was worried. She didn't want Liam and Bernice to reunite, she would be the first to admit it. Though this six year old lad has lost his mother a few months ago, he's still going to be filled with grief. Bernice isn't up to the job, it's as simple as that.

"I'm sorry Gabby but if there wasn't a little boy involved...I would say it's her life and her mistake but since there is, I have to stand by it. It's not only Bernice who will get hurt here" Diane reminded her firmly.

...

Standing outside Henrietta's bedroom door, Leanna gave a small nervous knock. She wanted to check if she was alright. For she's barely saw her since yesterday after her return from court. Hearing this from inside the room, the older woman looked over. She still didn't want to talk really. Though she couldn't ignore them forever so with a small sigh, she forced herself from her bed and began unlocking the door at last. She opened the door to a worried looking Leanna.

"Yes?" Henrietta simple asked; trying to put on a front. Though it was clear she's been crying as she had small red marks under her eyes.

"I was just seeing if you are alright...Dad's gone to work now" Leanna answered.

"Well Leanna...I wish I was alright. Look darling, I really don't want to talk about it. I have lost too much already in my life, I'm not even 63 yet but I feel like I'm in my final years already" Henrietta paused slightly; she didn't want to burden the girl with this so she added quickly..."Sorry, ignore me"

Leanna understood she was feeling very low. She has lost so much, that much was true. She needed a lot of time to get through this. Henrietta was strong but John's arrest and life imprisonment seemed to have broken her spirit.

"You will feel better when you see Alex" Leanna insisted.

"You seem to love him very much"

"Of cause I do, he's my brother. Listen Henrietta, I'm dead worried about my dad. He's called up Bernice, you know his ex?" Leanna questioned, she was happy to dish the dirt.

The older woman giving a small nod. Yes, she met Bernice a few times after Maya's death. The woman didn't talk to her much though. Just said the usual words of condolences and that was about it.

"Well I don't trust she's gonna stick around much. She's going to return to dad, play mum for a couple weeks and then go. I know she will" Leanna continued.

"Liam told her about Alex?"

"Yeah and she's fine with it apparently...Until she finds out daddy can't take her out every week. Alex already lost his mum, this will just confuse him"

"I see...Have you told your dad this?"

"Yeah and he doesn't care! No matter what I try and tell him, he doesn't think about me or Alex. He always puts his relationships first"

"Well I can't do anything about it and neither can you. Don't go getting yourself worked up over it Leanna, it's his love life isn't it? I doubt Alex is going to pay it much mind either way" Henrietta replied.

That was not what she was hoping for as Leanna crossed her arms. She supposed she was going to have to stick with it. Everyone was telling her to let them get on with it and that it was up to them. Which she supposed she would have to, at least Bernice was familiar. Though she still wasn't entirely happy with this set-up as she rather cruelly replied...

"That's the last time I ask a woman who brought up an abuser for advice"

This made Henrietta close her door and lock it again. Leanna regretting her rather abrasive remark as soon as this happened. The girl saying..."Sorry" however she said it so quietly, it was like she didn't mean it.

Leanna just retreating to the bedroom and sitting on the bed with a sigh. She just wished her mother was here. No matter how many years passed, Leanna always thought about her mother. If it wasn't for Lara's death, none of this would be happening right now. Because Leanna was still kind of lost, even eight years later. The girl was brought up for a good eleven years by two loving parents. The last eight years has been nothing but trouble as far as she's concerned.

...

TBC


	91. Chapter 91

**Chapter Ninety-One**

Priya was on her way to David's with Amba. When she was called out by Leyla who was standing outside the shop. Nobody was in there at the moment so this gave her chance to have some fresh air. Priya giving her a small wave as she stood a bit away with Amba, she was just going to drop the girl at her father's and go back home.

"Hi Leyla" Priya spoke up as she kept Amba close by her.

"You going to David's again?"

"Hardly...I'm just dropping this one off and going back home. That's my life right now, really boring actually. Why?"

"Well see if he's alright and text me later" Leyla requested.

This made her friend raise an eyebrow as she gave a small chuckle. That sounded strange coming from somebody inside his shop! She didn't know he's been rejected and was hiding out again. He seemed like he was fine a few days ago, happy even. Though he was back to being a recluse.

"Call out to him Leyla...He's in there right now" Priya replied with a smile.

"No he's not, he's back upstairs. Long story short, he asked me out and I rejected him. Eric says he's back to square one" Leyla informed her with a sigh.

"Oh...Really? He asked you out?"

"Yeah, I felt bad but I can't go out with him again just because I feel sorry for him. That's not going to help him"

"That's really rough. I thought he was getting somewhere too...I know he still felt bad about the Maya thing but erm...I thought he was getting better. Don't worry Leyla, I will try and make him feel better. Amba will cheer daddy up anyway, won't you?" Priya then cooed to her daughter.

The little girl just nodding in response. Her daddy always seemed sad these days, even she took notice. He didn't pay with her much anymore, she had to play all by herself. He would give her dinner and read her a bedtime story but that's about it. The girl (now aged six) supposed it was just a thing 'grown-ups' do from time to time.

"Yeah" Amba replied with less enthusiasm than last time.

"Granddad's there anyway...So it's going to be a fun time" Priya insisted. Trying to cheer the girl up.

Leyla overheard this and muttered..."I doubt that" under her breath. Giving Priya small wave goodbye before retreating back inside. Priya taking Amba by the hand as she walked over towards the cottage with her. Knocking on the door as she stepped back slightly, Eric being the one to open the door as expected. He gave a small smile as he greeted his granddaughter, telling her to go in.

"Hi Eric" Priya spoke when Amba was safely inside.

"Hello Priya, David's a bit down today but he will come down later. I can assure you, he always comes down when Amba's here"

"I heard what happened between him and Leyla, I didn't even know he still carried a torch for her"

"Neither did I until yesterday...Look, I best go in and check on Amba but I will tell you if anything else happens"

"Okay thank you Eric, see ya later"

He gave her a small wave before going back inside.

...

Leanna was still looking rather sullen. She was currently sitting on the couch watching televison (or at least trying to). Henrietta only had Freeview, hasn't upgraded to Sky. So the girl was flicking through the seventy odd channels, bored out of her mind. Standing up, she began snooping around the living room. Her eyes scanning the photographs on the mantelpiece and whatnot. Just near the televison to the side was a bookcase, so the girl went towards that. It was filled with books on law and child psychology from the 1970s and 1980s. The only other books on there were some children's books like 'Alice's Adventures in Wonderland' and 'Peter Pan'. The girl was just thinking about what sort of childhood Maya had with a mother who did this sort of job. It really was disturbing in hindsight that her only playmates in childhood were abused children. Maybe that's why she so readily accepted Ethan, in her mind; that was just normal. Leanna however gasped when she heard footsteps behind her, Henrietta had finally came down.

"What are you doing?" Henrietta asked the girl. She always did hate people looking through her things without her permission.

This question made Leanna turn around suddenly. She gave a nervous smile, she was already on thin ice with her as it was. She didn't want to fall out with Henrietta when she's her only source of company right now.

"I was just looking at the books, I'm so bored" Leanna expressed.

"You must be if you're looking at books. Your generation aren't bookworms, are you? Mind you, they do say things come back in fashion"

"Not law books" Leanna teased; moving away from the bookcase. Sitting back down on the couch.

Henrietta picked up the remote as she switched to the BBC News. Sitting down the couch next to the girl. A rather awkward silence soon followed as they watched the televison in silence for a bit. Leanna was still thinking about Maya's childhood and what sort of mother Henrietta was before. Mainly because if she was going to be in her brother's life, she would want to know what she was like in that sort of role.

"Can I ask you something?" Leanna nervously questioned.

"Within reason"

"What was Maya like before the abuse? I know it doesn't matter anymore but I'm curious" Leanna began.

This made the older woman give a sad sigh as she gave a shrug. It wasn't something she liked to talk about, it made her too upset. Her own daughter was like a strange mystery to her. Sometimes she forced herself to remember, she kept her bedroom the same because she liked to sit in there sometimes and pretend time hasn't moved on from 1992. Maya changed on her 13th birthday. It was like the girl was some sort of impostor or changeling but no, her brain was just skewed.

"Happier" Henrietta simple remarked.

"Do you think abusers and that become that way because of their upbringing or just cause that's how they are born?"

"Ah...Well that's the old nature or nurture debate, isn't it? I think it's nature because I brought Maya up right. So was Ethan, Rosa was a good mother figure to him but he still ended up as that"

"I'm just thinking-" Leanna paused...

No; she couldn't say that. It wasn't fair on Henrietta to say it. She already insulted her once today. She was going to say it was something to do with the family gene but Henrietta was lovely for the most part. So the girl just said..."I'm just thinking how messed up your brain has to be to do that"

"John says it's just because she was broken. Anyway, if you don't mind; I want to move on. I can't stand talking about it"

"Okay, sorry"

"It's fine...Don't worry, let's just talk about happier things"

Leanna just giving a nod as she breathed in. That wasn't nice, she was glad Henrietta quickly changed the topic actually. It was something she didn't want to expand on quite frankly, she was just worried about what she called the 'Stepney gene'. Stupid as it was but it wasn't real, you can't inherit your parent's bad traits. Having Henrietta in his life will be fine surely, Alex is a very nice little boy. Leanna was just thinking about how a lot of his side of the family were not very nice people.

...

Later that night at around 10pm maybe, a taxi pulled up outside Diane's cottage. Bernice has arrived home as she paid the taxi man. Getting outside as she stepped onto the grass, she was wearing a face mask. She barely taken it off since leaving Australia, she wore it throughout most of the trip. Her suitcase was heard dragging across the ground. She gave a knock on the door. She could see the curtains move and a few moments later, the hall light went on. Diane walked towards the front door and began unlocking it, Bernice has briefly turned to face the village to feel the air on her face. The front door opened and she turned back around, her mother giving a short but loud scream. Making Gabby quickly come to see what was going on!

"Why did you scream?" Bernice asked her mother with her arms crossed.

"Sorry...It was the way you suddenly turned around with your face half covered" Diane replied.

Making both Bernice and Gabby tut. The old woman moved away from the door as let Bernice come in. Bernice suddenly burst into tears as she looked at her oldest daughter Gabby, she just exclaimed..."I miss Dee Dee already!", Diane just rolling her eyes. Yes, she was sure she did but it's not like that thought wouldn't have occurred sooner. Bernice was just very dramatic.

"Mum, it's okay...I spoke to Dee Dee before, she knows you have to come back" Gabby assured her mother (as if she was the grown-up here).

"I can't even hug you for 14 days!" Bernice further cried.

Diane and Gabby giving each other a look that read 'Yep...She's back'. Diane was happy to see her daughter again though. Bernice truly was a drama queen from birth, she grabbed onto her suitcase again and began to walk up the stairs. Wiping away the rest of her tears as she did so.

"Are you alright then? What are you doing?" Diane asked her.

"I'm fine...I just need to sleep, mother. I'm very sleepy and I need to isolate myself for 14 days, so excuse me"

"You only need to isolate yourself from people outside your household you silly mare" Diane reminded her.

Gabby smirking in the background. It was like her mother has never been away however they would have to have a very serious chat tomorrow. Mainly about Liam, she had to know if she was going to take him back or not. She's come back so she must be very serious, being homesick was a factor but Liam was another factor. Diane just told her to go upstairs, get some rest and they can talk in the morning. Bernice was going to be jet lag as well for she had a long flight from Australia. She removed her mask and gave a big sigh of relief as she did so.

"Night, mum" Gabby called up.

"Night" Bernice managed to reply.

Few more moments passed and Bernice was heard going into her old bedroom. Diane turning back towards her granddaughter. Giving her a shrug, well now Bernice was back; what was going to happen next?

"I will talk to her tomorrow" Diane told the girl.

"Yep...Can you not say I told you about Alex though?"

"I will leave you out of it, don't worry" Diane assured her.

...

TBC


	92. Chapter 92

Author's Note: Normal Emmerdale is back. Great. Now I can carry on this story, so I'm sticking with the current timeline best I can.

**Chapter Ninety-Two**

The morning came and Bernice was still fast asleep in her bed. Her mother Diane giving her bedroom door a firm knock. This made the woman groan slightly as if she was a teenager getting woken up for school. She checked the time and it was half 9, so she forced herself up. Diane opening the door not long after as she had a cup of tea in her hand and could hear movement on the other side. Though this was not going to be a pleasant simple morning chat. Diane passed her the cup of tea and got a small thank you back however Bernice knew her mother would have questions.

"Good sleep?" Diane simply asked her.

"It was alright" Bernice replied with a nervous smile.

"Was Dee Dee okay with you leaving again? Charlie is back to normal I suppose? It has been a few months"

"Charlie's fine...You knew I was coming back eventually, it was never going to be permanent. I had to come back anyway, my visa was ending" Bernice began to explain.

Though her mother didn't look impressed. She wasn't being honest with her, she was back for Liam. Not because she was worried about an expired visa. Even her daughters knew that (everyone who knows her well enough knows it). Though she was back now and that was that, it was a case of what to do now.

"I know you been contacting Liam again" Diane informed her. Cutting to the chase very quickly.

"He explained everything"

"I'm sure he did...We only have his word for it, Bernice. Do you really want to be with a man who keeps secrets like this? Not small ones either...His wife did awful things and he didn't tell anyone"

"He didn't know she was doing those things...It was a big misunderstanding. She gave him a sob story and he only walked in on her pushing him away. Of cause he wanted to believe it was a mistake"

"Really? Walking in on your wife with some kid in a clinch is not something you can misunderstand, is it?"

"Maya was a manipulator" Bernice paused slightly as she muttered..."I can't believe you made me say her name"

"Bernice! He has a son with her!" Diane shouted in disbelief.

She could hardly believe how nonchalant Bernice was being. It be one thing if it was just one secret but Liam kept his own son secret! That's not something one should be able look past that easily. Diane understood he would feel shame but for a man who claimed to love Bernice, he sure kept everything from her.

"I know that mother! You think I don't know that?" Bernice responded with her arms crossed.

"He's got a little boy and you can't even say the mother's name!"

"I love Liam"

"Yes I know but loving Liam isn't good enough anymore. He has a six year old child who needs serious emotional support. That whole family needs support...Leanna isn't in the best place either. You can't do it, Bernice"

"How dare you suggest that...I helped Gabby when Ashley died. Has everyone forgotten that? I helped Dee Dee for weeks with Charlie, so don't you dare act as if I'm some selfish cow who doesn't help anyone!"

"I didn't mean it that way"

"I know what way you meant it, mother. Now just go please" Bernice pleaded.

Her mother just giving a sigh as she departed the room. Maybe she was a bit harsh but her point still stood. Gabby and Dee Dee were own flesh and blood. Leanna and this Alex were not. Bernice didn't even want to say Lara or Maya's name, Liam's children would not get the support they need from her. At least that's what everyone thought, even Bernice was doubting herself. Though she couldn't bear to let Liam go after everything they built up, she wanted to marry him and that's not changed. She had a lot of thinking to do nonetheless, her mother was right about one thing; love wasn't the only factor in this.

...

"Please Leanna, you can't give me the silent treatment forever" Liam spoke in a sad tone of voice.

She's barely spoken to him these last couple of days. She was currently sat at the dining table with a piece of toast. Henrietta was in her bedroom meanwhile, that's where she stayed mostly these last couple of days. So the household was rather gloomy, lots of tears and silence filled it. Liam didn't know what to do. He pulled up a chair next to his daughter, gently placing his hand on her arm.

"Listen...I have thought about what you said and you're right. I'm going to put you and Alex first. I'm not going to get back with Bernice, it's just going to be us three for a while. I'm going to get us a nice cottage in Skipdale" Liam told her.

He was willing to sacrifice his relationship with Bernice. If it meant his daughter would be happier, he would do it. This wasn't some childish jealously, she was just damaged. She witnessed her mother dying aged twelve. Then Maya came along and everything with Damian just confused her. She was only sixteen, she's already been through a lot. He had to focus on her and Alex now.

"Really?" Leanna managed to ask.

"Really"

"This isn't some lie, is it ? Like, you're not just going to tell me what I want to hear and then go back on it?"

"I wouldn't do that"

"I heard that before...You promised me mum would be alright. That was a lie. You promised me Maya never had anything to do with Damian. That was a lie...You do nothing but lie" Leanna paused slightly as she let tears fall down, she asked him in a tearful voice..."Was I mistake?"

"No! Please don't tell me you think that...Me and your mum wanted you from day one, why would you say that?"

"Maya told me I was a mistake. She said it in front of Jacob and David ages ago...I know you said I wasn't but you do nothing but lie to me"

Liam shook his head in disbelief. Yes, he knows Maya told her that. He wasn't happy with her for obvious reasons and he had a real go at her for it. Though it seems that Leanna believed it. No, she wasn't a mistake! He was so happy when Lara told him she was pregnant, over the moon in fact.

"I wouldn't lie to you about this. When your mum told me she was pregnant with you, I was the happiest man alive and I cherished every moment with you since. Maya was always jealous of that...She told you that to hurt me" Liam told her firmly.

"So Alex was the mistake?"

"No! Neither of you were a mistake...Obviously I didn't mean to get Maya pregnant but I don't regret Alex. Oh darling, please don't take anything she said to heart. She was an evil disgusting woman...Don't ever tell Alex I told you this but I wouldn't have married her if not for him"

"I just wish things could go back to how they were"

"Me too...If I could turn back the clock, I would. Come here" Liam spoke softly.

Wraping his arms around his daughter and giving her a much needed hug. He needed one too if nothing else. She held back onto him as she was a little girl all over again. She needed time to breathe from all the chaos and he understood that. He had to put his relationship with Bernice to one side for a little bit.

...

Despite it being now early in the afternoon, David was still asleep in his bedroom. His father having to take over the shop (as Leyla was busy with Andrea). Eric was sat at the counter, trying to think of how he could help his son though this. The man was either sleeping or looking at the scan picture. He saw Amba too but she was sent home early as he couldn't cope with looking after her. The shop door opened as a usual smiley Victoria walked in with Harry.

"Hi Eric" Victoria spoke up.

"Hello...Everthing alright?"

"Yeah. I just ran out of bread and milk, so I thought I would pop down. I haven't had chance to go into town for weeks you know. I know they eased it a bit but I'm so use to not going anywhere"

"Me too" Eric replied with a fake smile.

Though it was clear he was a bit downtrodden. Like everyone else in the village, Victoria heard the basics. David was still upset because of the baby Maya was carrying and he was not coping with the news. He did sometimes speak to Jimmy on the phone but it wasn't enough to get him through it.

"Is David still not coping?" Victoria asked with concern. She's known him for year. It wasn't nice to see.

"Not at all...He's still in bed right now, I heard him pacing around at around 6am. He's not getting up til the afternoon these days and he's not eating properly. I don't know what to do...It's not like he can speak to a psychiatrist properly right now either"

"Poor David. I can't even imagine what he's going through...I keep a diary of my thoughts, maybe you could suggest that"

"He's wrote a letter to the unborn child and an angry one to Maya. Put it on her grave and it did no good but thanks for your suggestion. I will let him know you been asking after him anyway"

Victoria giving a sigh. Gosh, it seems he's done everything then and he's still not good. Leyla's rejection hit him hard. Jacob hasn't been talking to him either and has stopped calling him 'dad'. That hurt him too, just everything in general is hurting him right now. Eric really felt useless.

"I see...Well send him my love" Victoria replied.

Putting the bread and milk down on the counter, Eric scanned it and assured her..."Don't worry I will" before giving her some change and thanking her. With one last glance, the young woman made her way out with the pram. Harry was sleeping peacefully in his pram during this.

...

TBC


	93. Chapter 93

**Chapter Ninety-Three**

_"I'm a bit insulted you rang me up about this...Though since you did, I will just tell you to snap out of it" Kim was saying on the phone._

_She got a phone call from her old legal barrister Henrietta. She was talking about what John did and what she witnessed. How he is in jail and she doesn't know if she can move on from it. Kim was being her usual 'sympathetic' self, she was very preoccupied with her son's business at the minute as well which didn't help._

_"I'm trying to snap out of it but I can't...I don't know how to get past it" Henrietta further explained._

_"If he's never done time before, he will get out in half the time I'm sure. Besides...He did a good thing"_

_"Really? You think that? Because I don't"_

_"Yes. Some people just need to be taken care of, don't they? Though you have a grandson now you said so get over it. Your ex-husband isn't somebody to get upset over and neither was your nephew"_

_"Is that what you do?"_

_"Always...Look, I've been in prison before and people who killed the scum got praised. Your John will be highly regarded in there. You can't tell me you disagree with what he did, he saw his moment and took it"_

_Henrietta just gave a scoff at Kim's nonchalant response to murder. Though she supposed Kim got one thing right, Ethan's death wasn't worth getting upset over it. She just hated that she had to lose John in the progress. He may be a useless alcoholic to everyone else but he was always more than that to her._

_"I'm just going to miss him" Henrietta admitted._

_"Come on...You managed to get Cain Dingle, I didn't even manage that. So you obviously got something going for you. So just find yourself a new man, enjoy yourself...Don't go letting the past ruin your future. You're not old yet...despite what people try to tell us"_

_Henrietta giving a small laugh for the first time since the court._

_"Yes I know...I'm sorry if I insulted you by ringing you about this" Henrietta then spoke._

_"So you should be. Your ex-husband kills somebody and you thought you would ring me up for advice. I'm charmed...Seriously though, take what I said to heart. You got a grandson and if it's company you're missing, get yourself a new man"_

_"In this climate?"_

_"Well I didn't say he has to be a stranger...Think on it. Anyway, I got to go. Very busy lady that I am"_

_"Of cause you are...Well thanks Kim"_

_"Always happy to help those basking in their own misery. Bye"_

And with that, the phone-line went dead. Henrietta gathered she was right, she had to move on and do something. Heck if she was going to let Ethan ruin her life forever, he was dead now. John made his choice but she was still here and was still free. She had a grandson Alex to meet as well, so it wasn't like she had nothing.

...

"Why can't I see Leanna? We will just meet somewhere quiet" Noah pleaded with his mother.

He got another text from her asking if they could meet. He didn't want to reject her again to be honest. His mother Charity just shaking her head, she didn't want him to go. Mainly because her father was a doctor but also because she was a bit on edge still. Vanessa just quietly listening to this as she sat on the couch with her son Johnny and Charity's son Moses. She had to agree however she did feel sorry for Noah. It's not nice to be a teenage boy stuck in the house.

"No Noah...Vanessa and Sarah's health is paramount. You and Leanna are going to have wait a bit longer" Charity replied with reluctance.

"Liv and Gabby meet up now"

"That's because Liv is 18 and can do what she wants! I'm sorry Noah but I got to say no on this. I'm nervous enough opening my pub up again, never mind worrying about you swapping spit with the doctor's daughter!"

This made Noah pull a face. He wasn't going to be 'swapping spit' with Leanna any time soon! He hasn't even told her he liked her in that way. His mother was being overly concerned and nobody could blame her after last year. Sarah was listening to this small argument as she sat on the stairs.

"We won't be doing that" Noah replied firmly.

"Whatever...If you're bored then go and hoover your bedroom" Charity told him.

"It's so unfair!"

"Well life isn't fair, Noah...It's not fair that Vanessa has to talk to her doctor on the phone about her condition now but that's how life is!"

"In a week or two, you will be able to see her. Right, Charity?" Vanessa finally intervened. She was trying to calm things down as always.

Charity just looked at her girlfriend briefly. Turning back towards Noah as she gave a small nod. In a week or two, she would consider it. Noah understood Vanessa was ill but he honestly didn't think any harm could come from it. It was just one person and Leanna's not been out anywhere.

"What if I just meet her at the house? It's only her and her old step-grandmother" Noah persisted.

"No Noah...You're not meeting her at all! Look, I will let you see her in two weeks when things have settled down" Charity tried to tell him.

He just gave a loud scoff as he turned away and went towards the stairs. Spotting Sarah as she was sat half-way up there. She was equally as annoyed as him and she was under even worse 'house arrest' (as they like to call it) then he was. She wasn't even allowed to go to the supermarket with her at the minute. He just walked past with her with a sigh, this gave her a small thought though.

...

Sat the table with her mother and daughter by this point. Bernice didn't know what to say to them. She explained how she was going to try and reunite with Liam despite everything. Gabby was a lot more accepting of this then Diane was. Mainly because Leanna was her friend and she missed living with her. Diane could only think meanwhile of the fact Liam knew bits about Maya and said nothing. How long would he kept quiet? She did wonder if Maya never killed herself, he would never have said a word. The three of them were discussing Alex.

"I know it's not ideal but he's a single father now she's dead...So it's not like we have to deal with her" Bernice tried to reason.

"You can't even say her name" Diane replied with disbelief.

"Maya! There...I said her name! Look mother, nobody treats Aaron or Liv any differently because of their father. So why should I treat this any differently? It's not I never been a step-mother before...Leanna and me really had a bond by the end of things"

Diane gave a shrug, she supposed but it was still a massive deal. Maybe Bernice could say this now while she was still exempt from the reality. Gabby was thinking about Liv's situation actually in regards to her father. She was in Alex's situation before, a scared child who didn't know why nobody was trying to comfort her properly after her father's death. Though Alex had a disability and would need constant care. Bernice was never one to do that sort of thing.

"Would you mind living with him, mum?" Gabby questioned; this made Bernice pause for a second.

"I love Liam and if that means having to accept his son...I will have to do it"

"Have you spoken to Liam in detail about this? This is a big responsibility...Leanna's a big girl and so if you leave her after making a bond, she will be sad but she will deal with it. Alex on the other hand, you can't do that to a 6 year old" Diane chimed in.

"Well I wouldn't do it on purpose...I know what you're saying and I have some thinking to do. I know I do" Bernice agreed, accepting the truth and reality at last.

"Good" Diane simply replied.

That was everything that could be asked she supposed. Bernice just had to think about this and take it very seriously.

...

TBC


	94. Chapter 94

**Chapter Ninety-Four**

For the first time in about two weeks, Liam, Henrietta and Leanna were all sat around the dining room table together for dinner. The woman finally came out from her room and was resuming some sort of normality. Her phone call with Kim really made her see the bigger picture. So they were all sat together, not exactly happy but they were still sat together and that was a start. Leanna giving her father a slightly amused look as she dug her fork into the potato. She seemed much more like herself since her and her father's talk before, she was much happier.

"I can't believe you actually rang up Kim Tate for advice...Are you a masochistic?" Liam asked his old mother-in-law in jest.

"She was very helpful actually, thank you" Henrietta assured him.

"Kim is what every woman strives to be...Rich, confident and she knows what she wants" Leanna chimed in.

Making Liam give a chuckle as he shook his head at the two of them. This is the only household in the world that's ever praised Kim. That's what he was thinking anyway as he gave another laugh. His daughter was only half-joking too. Though she only liked the image of being the owner of 'Home Farm'. Yes, Leanna would be quite happy in a huge manor house with people at her service.

"She's a complete cow but you two think what you like" Liam spoke (still with a smile plastered on his face).

"Whatever. Her house is amazing and she has money. Anyway...How is it that you can get a call with Kim and yet I get binned off by Noah Dingle" Leanna further spoke, turning her attention to Henrietta again.

Liam giving a fake cough, she sure did know how to insult her friends without even trying.

"Noah does live with two people who had cancer, Leanna. He needs to be more careful then the average person" Liam reminded her.

"Well I'm bored"

"I'm going shopping tomorrow, you could come and help me" Henrietta spoke up. Making the girl roll her eyes.

Though she gathered she may as well go to the supermarket. She's got nothing better to do and besides, she has some stuff she has to pick up for school. For it may open again in September and the school said she has to stay for another year. She missed so much and she has to be held back a year to catch up.

"Fine..I will help you, fake grandma" Leanna teased.

"Thank you, fake granddaughter" Henrietta teased back.

...

David was still in bed despite it being late in the afternoon however he wasn't sleeping. He was just laying there wide awake, all thoughts going round in his head. His bedroom door got a firm knock however he groaned in response and told them to leave him alone. He just presumed it was his father Eric again however it wasn't, not quite. The door opened as a concerned Priya walked into his bedroom and shut the door behind herself.

"What? Stay away from me...I got a bug" David moaned; turning his head towards her. He looked a state.

"You haven't got a bug, David. You're just not coping" Priya replied with a sigh.

She sat at the edge of the bed which made him force himself up. He yawned for he felt exhausted despite doing nothing but sleeping for hours. It was like his body had given up like his mind. Priya was so concerned for he seemed to be doing so well and now he's resorted back to stage one.

"What do you want me to say? I'm tired" David insisted however he had a small tear fall down, which he quickly wiped away.

"I want you to talk to me...You're the father of my child, I want you to be okay. " Priya spoke gently.

"Don't Priya, just don't"

"Don't what?" Priya asked in very concerned tone; attempting to put her arm around him. Though he refused any touch from her as he moved away from her and said..

"Don't be nice to me"

"Why wouldn't I be nice to you? I care about you...We all do. Look, Leyla told me what happened. Though I know you David and being rejected by Leyla is not why you are cooped up in here, she was just the final straw. Wasn't she?"

"If you already know, don't ask"

"David...I can't imagine what you're going through. Though don't let it ruin your life. What Tracy said was wrong ages ago, you know that? As for Maya...She didn't know who the father was and she was sick in the head. Me on the other hand, I don't regret Amba one bit and I couldn't have brought her up without you"

Though David just scoffed as he gave a sad smile. Thinking she was only saying that to be nice or something. He felt like he was a child being talked down to and he hated that feeling however Priya was serious. Her eating disorder was very difficult back then and if it wasn't for David, Amba might not even be alive today.

"You're a great mum, Priya" David told her.

"And you're a great dad. If it wasn't for you all those years ago, we wouldn't have been here today. You saved mine and Amba's life"

"That was Alicia actually"

"Please David, it was mainly you; let's be real here. You helped me through the tough times when we didn't know if Amba was going to make it or not. I couldn't have asked for better support"

"I bet you wished it was Rakesh though"

"You're kidding, right? I loved Rakesha...part of me still does but I'm so glad you're the father over him. He's on the run for God's sake" Priya spoke with a faint laugh.

His name keeps popping up lately. Charity and Vanessa have been looking for his son Kirin (she has to keep telling them she doesn't know where he or his father has gone). Her life doesn't revolve around them anymore. She sure as hell would not have chosen Rakesh over David to be father of her child , David stuck around for one.

"Is Amba okay?" David then asked.

"Yes...She's just worried that her daddy is sad all the time. She does notice you know, she isn't as oblivious as you would hope in regards to this"

"What have you told her?"

"Just that daddy is missing big brother Jacob"

"Good"

She pouted slightly before giving him a hug. He needed it and she was willing to give him the comfort he craves.

...

Bernice was sitting outside 'Brook Cottage' in the late afternoon. She has been thinking long and hard about the future. If she even wants to spend it with Liam now she knows everything. She did want to take things slower however with a child in the mix, it wasn't going to be easy. Her daughter Gabby coming out the house with a small smile as she stood besides her mother.

"I be in soon" Bernice told her; giving her a gentle pat on her arm.

"You heard anything from Liam?"

"No. I've tried calling but haven't got through...I think my reaction scared him away" Bernice suggested with sad small laugh.

Gabby paused for a minute before a small scowl came on her face. No, she knew this wasn't her mother's doing. It was Leanna, wasn't it? It was always Leanna. She was the one who scared her father into not contacting her again. Her intentions may have been in Alex's best interests but she had no right to pass judgement right now. Bernice has been nothing but a good support.

"This is down to Leanna" Gabby spoke out with her arms crossed.

"What?"

"Leanna obviously said something...She was convinced you wouldn't be up for the job, mum. I'm going to ring her up" Gabby told her mother however she felt her mother gently grab onto her arm.

There was no need for that. Shouting down the phone at her will only embolden her further, she was a stubborn girl at the best of times. Bernice gathered she would just have to wait to speak to Liam and Leanna face to face.

"No Gabby, let's just leave it. We will only prove her right if we go making a scene" Bernice insisted.

"So you're just going to let her cut you out like that?"

"No, Liam's a grown man; he's not going to cut me out just because she asked. I will try and get into contact with him on my own. You stay out of it, love. There's no point in losing a friend"

"Leanna's hardly a friend when she's slagging off you"

"She's just troubled, she's been through a lot"

"Well so I have and you don't see me being nasty to people" Gabby spoke in disbelief. Leanna wasn't the only one with problems.

That's what she was getting at however she was her 'daddy's princess'. She acted like she was a princess half the time. Everyone seemed to walk around on eggshells around her, especially by her 'devotee' Noah.

"I know but she's Liam daughter so we just have to put up with it. I have to at least" Bernice replied with a sigh.

"Leanna needs to clean her act up and that's all I will say"

...

TBC


	95. Chapter 95

**Chapter Ninety-Five**

It was the following morning, Noah managed to get out at last for a walk with Sarah since Vanessa was now at her mother's. So the two teenagers were very happy to be able to walk around the village again. The pub and cafe have opened again even, so everything seemed somewhat back to normal. Meanwhile, Gabby was seen coming out of 'David's Shop' holding a bag when she was spotted. She was wearing her mask and was about to remove it when she heard...

"Great look, Gabby" Sarah teased.

"Ha-Ha...Very funny" Gabby replied back with sarcasm. Quickly removing said mask as she put it in her leather jacket pocket.

Noah giving a smirk back as he and his niece walked over. Gabby wasn't quite as keen for company as they were. She's been seeing Liv throughout this entire lockdown, so she's been quite happy. She just wanted to get back to college and see her other non-local friends, most of all though she wanted to speak to Leanna in person. The girl has been ignoring her calls and texts currently. No doubt to avoid the subject of Liam and Bernice's potential reunion, she knew Leanna wasn't a fan of that.

"We have finally been let out of house arrest...It's been so boring!" Sarah lamented with her arms crossed.

"Oh? Well a lot has happened for me so erm...I don't see it as that. I wish it was boring" Gabby explained.

Her mother's return and Leanna's frosty attitude was enough drama. Noah only half-knew what was going on. Leanna has explained a little bit about it, she was saying how she isn't happy about Bernice swanning back in after leaving her dad like that. Though that was only half the story. Nobody besides Liam, Leanna, Alex, Bernice, Diane, Gabby herself and Henrietta knew what was going on properly. It was a secret between those seven however it would soon come out.

"Yeah..Leanna's not happy with you" Noah replied.

"She's such a cow sometimes. I have done nothing wrong and neither has my mum but she and Liam are still the victims somehow" Gabby scolded.

Noah raised an eyebrow at this slightly.

"What's going on there?" Noah then questioned.

"I can't tell you, Noah. It's not my place to say...Leanna will tell you when she wants to. When you find out the truth, you will see why we don't want to broadcast it around" Gabby told him.

"Is it bad?"

"I mean...I guess it's not bad on anybody besides Liam. It's not murder or anything like that. It's just a really bad set of circumstances"

"Sounds interesting" Sarah chimed in.

Gabby giving a sigh as she shook her head. She thinks she may have said too much already. Though she supposed she didn't give any real hint. They weren't going to figure it out by what she said, it would just make them wonder. They knew it was something to do with Liam though.

"It's not that interesting" Gabby insisted.

"I be the judge of that when I discover it...I mean, Leanna is being held back a year. So I have September time to grill her" Sarah spoke with a sly smile.

"Don't be harsh" Noah told her; making her just smirk.

"It's not me she has to worry about anyway...When my classmates find out Leanna's been held back a year and is being put in our class. I'm going to be the least of her worries"

"You and Samson better keep an eye out for her while I'm in college"

This made Sarah laugh slightly. Noah so liked her, it was obvious. Though he wasn't going to tell her until he could see her face to face. Gabby wasn't too fussed about any of this, she was glad to be out of it in fact. Maybe Leanna might learn to be a bit nicer to people after this.

"Aww...He's going to pick a flower next and say 'She loves me, she loves me not'. Aren't you Noah?" Sarah mocked.

Making him give her a gently shove.

"Nah...That's you with Samson" Noah told her.

Gabby pulled a face slightly at this. The fact the Dingle family could talk about cousins like that made her feel queasy. Sarah's mother Debbie was the product of two Dingle cousins, wasn't she? Charity and Cain had a relationship. Debbie and Eli had a relationship. Now recently, Vinny and Liv have been having long chats. Gabby didn't understand it at all! None of the village did to be honest.

"That is gross" Gabby informed Sarah straight out.

"Me and Samson are only third cousins...It's basically doesn't mean anything"

"Are you though? Have you worked that out? Because that is still gross...At least Vinny and Liv are not related by blood" Gabby paused slightly as she looked at Noah and said..."Please don't say I told you"

"Don't worry...We were already told, Mandy knows so we all know" Noah assured her.

Gabby pulled another disgusted face. Liv was being rather sensible though in regards to Vinny. She knew how it would look and they were keeping it on the down-low, only telling Mandy and the rest of the Dingle family. Gabby was told because she was a very close friend. Though it still made her feel a bit weird and she would never hang out with the two of them together.

"Anyway, l'm gonna go and leave you two hillbillies to think about what you just said" Gabby teased.

"Oi!" Sarah shouted.

Gabby just smiling in response as she walked away.

...

Back in Leeds, Leanna was hanging outside Henrietta's house. The boy next door giving her a small smile. She just gave him a false retching sound in reply. The boy just gave a sigh in response as he walked on with his head down. He was so confused to the structure of that household. A young woman was standing on the opposite side of the road meanwhile with a brick, she looked very sullen. Leanna briefly looked over and saw her, she didn't quite realize who this was. Until she watched her stagger over (Kelly Tanner this was, she's had a relapse and was taking drugs again). She was about to chuck it but thankfully Leanna saw this coming as she stood in the way of the window.

"What are you doing?!" Leanna demanded to know as she managed to wrestle the brick from the woman. Chucking it onto the road.

Kelly was too weak to object as she slumped her arms down.

"I just wanted some revenge! That bitch in there killed my boyfriend!" Kelly hissed.

It took Leanna a few moments to figure out what she was saying. This must be Ethan's 'twenty year old girlfriend'. The one whom he groomed however despite knowing this, Leanna was not going to give her sympathy. The teenager just stood there silent for a moment before asking her in a rather patronising tone...

"You do know John was the one who murdered your so-called boyfriend?"

"Yeah I do! And she watched...she didn't do anything to stop it!" Kelly cried.

Getting herself in a tearful state now. She was the victim in this however Leanna was never one to be understanding. So she briefly looking behind herself as she walked towards the front door and shut it so it was now only slightly ajar. She didn't want to risk her father or Henrietta hearing what she was about to say.

"Of cause she didn't stop it. That pervert got what was coming...You know he abused her daughter Maya when she were thirteen, don't ya?" Leanna questioned.

"That wasn't true! He told me!"

"Oh..He told you? So where did her baby come from? Some magical bean? Look, I don't care what you think. Just take yourself away from here and go back to your sad little life, the last thing we need is a broken window. You want revenge. You go to the prison, John's there" Leanna carried on in her patronising tone.

"Just get out of my way!" Kelly snarled; attempting to walk past and go into the house in the hope of confronting Henrietta.

Though Leanna wasn't going to let that happen as she shoved her backwards. Very hard actually as Kelly fell backwards onto the road. If it wasn't for the drugs in her system, she would have the energy to fight back but the drugs made her groggy. She forced herself up again. Her jeans had been cut by this point for she fell on some small glass shard, Leanna just watching her get up.

"Now go away" Leanna hissed firmly; this time she hoped she got the message.

She watched as Kelly finally began walking away. Still in a hysterical state as she wandered down the street. Leanna giving a sigh as she retreated back inside once she was sure the young woman wasn't going to do anything now. Henrietta came downstairs by this point and hadn't heard a thing.

"You alright, Leanna?" Henrietta asked her with a sad smile.

"Yeah. I'm alright"

"Good. I'm going to put the tea on...Close the front door, I don't know who can see into my hallway"

"Oh! Of cause" Leanna replied quickly.

Shutting the front behind herself and making her way into the living room. All seemed fine again for now. The girl managed to get rid of Kelly for now however she was worried she would come back at some point.

...

Liam had made his way to the children's home for the disabled. He was given a mask on entry as he gave his name in as usual and was led down the hallway. He does see Alex every week and every special occasion. He really does want to bring him home and he's been looking into buying a house in Skipdale. He looked though the window and saw the now six year old Alex in the corner. He had short curly blonde hair and was a rather thin child, he had a small television in his room and a DVD player. Liam entered the room however his son was looking out the window.

"Alex...Your daddy's here" the nurse spoke cheerfully; trying to brighten things up. Though Alex was rather sad today.

He had good days and bad days since his mother's death (as expected). Liam came further in as he walked over towards him. Pulling up a chair besides him, he sort of expected this. Some days the child would be overjoyed to see him but other days, he was quiet and sad like this.

"Alex...Look at me" Liam gently spoke as he put his hand on his wheelchair handle. The boy just looked at him at last.

"Daddy. I want to go home with you" Alex admitted.

"I know. I'm really trying...I promise you. I have been looking into houses, your big sister Leanna is making sure I do it"

The child seemed to somewhat accept this however a part of him didn't. He's never been home with daddy, not where he can remember it anyway. So maybe it will never happen the child thought. Liam felt so guilty about it and he was determined to cut down on his workload and care for him. All he wants to do is bring him home and be a proper father to him, instead of just visiting him once a week. Leanna would help out too, he knows that. Alex was keen to come. All he had to do was to try and find a suitable house for them all to live in. He really was trying to find one he could afford.

"When is Leanna coming again?" Alex asked his father.

"Next week. I promise you that she will come next week. Look Alex...I have something really important to tell you. You know your grandma?" Liam began asking.

He was ready to tell him about his other grandmother Henrietta. Though much to Liam's surprise, the child had bursted into tears. He thought he was going to tell him his grandmother (Liam's mother) was dead like mummy. The nurse quickly coming over (she knew what Liam was going to tell him).

"What's wrong? Alex?" Liam then began asking with concern; not understanding why the child got so upset all of a sudden.

"Alex...It's not bad news" the nurse chimed in as she gave him a small cuddle. He hugged her back. That nurse was very good with him and he liked her above all others.

Liam was overwhelmed as he breathed in heavily. He could have worded that better and said it in a different tone. He was talking in a serious tone which to children usually only means bad news. Though the boy was way too in a bubbling mess now to listen as Liam had to sit back helpless as the nurse tried to calm him down. Telling him it was good news that his daddy had to tell him.

"It's very good news" the nurse cooed; wiping away the child's tears with a small tissue.

"It's about somebody who wants to see you" Liam quickly chimed in; managing to pull himself together.

Alex wiped away the rest of his tears at last. They kept telling him it was good news but the boy was in a state. He really thought his father was about to tell him that grandma Cavanagh is gone like mummy. Mummy never came back, did she? He will never forget his father telling him that.

"Who?" Alex managed to ask; finally calming himself down.

"You have another grandma, Alex. That's why I brought her up...You have another grandma" Liam told him quickly to avoid further confusion.

"Oh?"

"Yes...I have a picture on my phone. We thought it be best for me to show you what she looks like first. She already knows what you look like" Liam further explained.

Getting out his mobile phone and passing it over to his son. The child looked down at the photograph of Henrietta (he took it yesterday for she knew he was telling him today). Alex thought she looked very similar to his late mother. He knew this must be his 'mummy's mummy'.

"She looks like mummy" Alex managed to say; he was too young to know what his mother was really like.

So until he's old enough to find out (which will likely be sixteen if they can help it). He will just talk about her like any other child. Liam understand that and as much as he wanted to tell him not to talk about her, he couldn't. The nurses did try subtle things like saying how his mummy was not well when she died but he just took that as meaning 'being sick all the time' as children tend to do.

"Well...You know where your curly hair comes from" Liam nervously replied with an awkward smile.

"Mummy's mummy?"

"Yes she is...She's very excited to meet you soon. The reason she hasn't before is because she didn't know about you before. Silly daddy didn't tell her" Liam tried to explain in the nicest way.

"That is silly!"

"Right. Her name's Henrietta...Don't worry if you can't say it, it's a very long name"

"I just call her grandma anyway, silly!"

Liam gave a small chuckle. This did go down easier then he was expecting, the child seemed happy to hear he has another grandma in fact. His children were both cheeky towards him, that's for sure. The nurse excusing her by this point as she sat on the far end of the corner now Alex has calmed down.

"I'm glad you're okay with it. Are you excited to meet her?" Liam asked.

"Yes! Does this mean I have another granddad as well?!"

This question brought the mood down again. Gosh, he didn't even think he would ask that. Well yes he did but he was never going to meet John now he's in prison. Liam looked towards the nurse again. She walked over once again for this might make him upset again but they weren't going to tell him about him being in prison.

"Ah...Your other granddad is very naughty. He's not allowed to meet other people. You don't need to worry about him. All you need to focus on is getting to know your other grandma" the nurse explained.

"Oh? Well, when can I meet grandma?" Alex questioned; moving on quickly. Liam was grateful for that. The boy accepted that watered-down explanation.

"Well. We need to talk to her first and see what's she into. See what times she can come. Your grandma is actually very good with children I heard, so I think very quickly, Alex" the nurse then spoke.

They looked into her background and knew she did foster children. They also knew she was a 'children's lawyer' first and foremost. They knew everything, Liam kept nothing from them. Henrietta was a very fine member of society despite the rest of her family's faults. Which nobody could hold against her for it wasn't her fault. A nurse from the home would just have to speak to her first.

...

TBC


	96. Chapter 96

Author's Note: Chapter Fifty-Seven is finally getting some sort of explanation. Let's just say there was a reason I mentioned Will Taylor in that.

**Chapter Ninety-Six**

For the first time in over three weeks, David managed to get himself out of the house. It was his daughter Amba's 6th birthday today. Priya was having a small party in 'The Woolpack' with just her, Rishi, Manpreet, Jai, Archie and her new fella Al. He did remember her birthday and had ordered her a present online ages ago. He got her some 'Frozen 2' doll set and a card. His father Eric was just happy to see him out and about (even if he still looked full of despair). Jacob meanwhile had sent his younger sister a card already by post, he still refused to leave Justin's. Though David was determined to get himself together for a few hours to celebrate his daughter's birthday. All was quite jolly in the pub as he entered with his father Eric. Amba had on her Elsa dress from the movie 'Frozen' as the little girl sat with all her presents as if she was a real princess.

"Daddy!" Amba shouted over excitedly as she rushed over. She hasn't seen her father much these last couple of weeks.

So she was happy to see him and 'Granddad Eric'. She gave her father the biggest hug she has ever given. He needed it to be honest as he returned the favour, he was trying not to let his very fake smile fade. Amba took him by the hand as she began to talk quickly about all her presents and other things children talk about on their birthday. Like how she's excited for her 'big cake' later. David placing his present with the others as he placed himself down on the chair. Priya and Al were currently outside still while this was going on, talking about the charm bracelet (which Priya now discovered was for Amba).

"Good to see you, David" Jai spoke up.

"You too...I wouldn't have missed Amba's birthday party, you know that" David replied firmly.

"Glad to hear it"

Though before David could reply further, Jai's attention was turned to his son Archie. Despite having his daughter just near him. David was clearly yearning for something else and seeing Jai and Archie just reminded him how much he feels like a failure. Not wanting Amba (or anyone else for that matter) to see him down again. David excused himself again and made his way to the bathroom. It was clear he just wanted to hide away still and was not ready for any major outing. Eric giving a sad sigh as he watched his son walk towards the bathroom and shut the door. Rishi noticed too as he walked over and asked Eric...

"Is David seriously shutting himself away on Amba's birthday?"

"He's going through a tough time"

"We all go through tough times, Eric but we have to pull ourselves together for our children. If he can't even do that for his own daughter's birthday, what hope has he got? He's acting as if he's lost somebody very close"

"Rishi-"

"Don't tell me Eric...We all know about the pregnancy. I don't mean to sound unsympathetic but enough is enough" Rishi was heard saying.

His wife Manpreet caught on as she walked over too. She noticed this chat looked rather serious. It was clearly not small talk. Rishi had expressed to her how he thinks David should pull himself together and while he understood it was difficult, that didn't mean that he understood why it was taking this long. David isn't being fair to Amba by being distant and that was his view however Eric defended his son as expected.

"You can't just expect him to snap himself out of it" Eric argued back quietly. Amba had moved on to her uncle Jai by this point.

The girl was now playing with Archie so she thankfully didn't overhear any of this.

"I didn't say that but sometimes, you have to pretend to be happy for your children's sake. He went from girlfriend after girlfriend without a second thought to Jacob or Amba. He introduced so many women to them" Rishi carried on.

"Just get to your point, Rishi" Eric urged with his arms crossed.

"My point is that he's rushed all this and now he's come to this sudden halt. Amba is left in the dark"

"He loves that little girl with all his heart. How can you even suggest that? I didn't expect that from you, Rishi. I thought you might be a bit more understanding"

"I usually am but it's been months and Amba has begun to notice that her daddy is sad all the time"

"I'm sorry his sadness for the loss of his unborn baby is such an inconvenience to you" Eric hissed back in a quiet tone.

Manpreet shaking her head as she quickly came in between. The last thing needed at Amba's party was an argument. Jai picked up on this as he told the two children to play nicely together while he sorted something out. He wasn't happy either to see an argument breaking out. Rishi and Eric really should know better than to squabble at a child's birthday party.

"What is going on?" Jai demanded to know in disbelief.

"David is in the bathroom and has locked himself up again. At his own daughter's birthday party" Rishi explained.

"He hasn't locked himself up...He's coming out when he had the chance to calm his nerves" Eric quickly intervened.

Jai didn't know what to make of this however he understood both points of view. Though of cause he would be more inclined to agree with his father. Priya and Al had finally returned as well as Priya walked over too.

"Priya...Please speak some sense to your dad" Eric spoke up.

"Why?" Priya questioned.

"David is in the bathroom because he doesn't want Amba to see him upset. Rishi seems to have a problem with that"

Rishi just scoffed in response. That isn't what he was angry about, he was angry about David not hiding his suffering from Amba. That was all. He felt parents shouldn't burden their children with problems that didn't concern them. Amba noticed her father was sad all the time and it had an effect on her.

"The fact he's here at all is something I suppose. Look dad, I wish he was happy too for Amba's sake but we got to help him in small doses" Priya began. She was the only one who could defuse the situation.

"Priya...Amba is starting to notice problems" Rishi reminded her.

"Yes I know but she thinks it's because he's missing Jacob. So please don't worry, dad. I talked with her about this"

"It's hard not to but I will drop it for now but only because of you and Amba"

...

Kelly was a state and her run in with Leanna didn't help. She's another woman that Ethan left in a mess. The young woman just wanted to get herself into a stupor, so she wouldn't have to feel anything. Whether it was drugs or drink, she didn't care; just anything to take her mind away from things. She was sat in Ethan's old pool room (where the murder took place) and was crying. Georgina has allowed her to stay with her until she finds somewhere else to live (and mainly because she helped out with Rosa sometimes). The woman was not somebody you would go to for comfort however she wasn't totally clueless. The woman overheard Kelly sobbing and gave a small knock on the door.

"Kelly?" Georgina called as she stood outside the door. Waiting for an answer.

"Georgina...I'm sorry, I'm coming out now" Kelly managed to say.

She forced herself up from the floor and wiped away her tears. Georgina opened it when she heard movement. Kelly looked a state with her reddened eyes and her slightly bruised hand (from when she fell before). Though traces of Ethan's abuse were visible, her neck was filled with bite marks and scratches from a few months ago. Her thighs were bruised too (not like you could see those unless she shows you).

"I know it's hard but you got to be strong. Remember the happy times you had, my son would have wanted you to do that" Georgina insisted.

"Yeah sure...I've taken something, Georgina. I'm sorry" Kelly admitted.

Though she was sadly mistaken if she thought she would get pity. Georgina was no Henrietta, she wasn't going to help anyone out. So the woman just gave a small scoff as she stepped away. Looking almost angry at her for daring to even tell her something like that! The woman was reasonably sympathetic until this moment.

"Oh no" Georgina began to say.

"What?"

"Well I didn't know you were a druggie"

"I'm not...I mean..I was but Ethan made me go cold turkey. He really helped me through it, I was on some drugs for about two years before I met him. Since I was 14 but he helped me overcome it"

"Obviously he didn't do enough"

"I only relapsed because he's gone. I just wanted to feel something else for a bit, I'm sorry. Please don't kick me out!" Kelly cried.

It was almost as if she had this reaction before. She lived with her mother and her two younger brothers until she was fourteen. Though she got in with the wrong crowd at an early age and they gave her ecstasy tablets (later methamphetamine). She got addicted to methamphetamine. That's when she began to get really bad and she stole from her mother to pay for these drugs. She got kicked out before she became fifteen, lived with her aunt and cousin for a bit. Her aunt kicked her out on her 16th birthday (knowing the law couldn't go against her now). She lived on the streets for a short while after this and hung out in local pubs (including the one John frequented). Ethan found her in there and groomed her, making her think it was fine. He did lock her up and make her go cold turkey. That was true however she was picked out on purpose because she was young. He knew he could easily make her do whatever he wanted.

"Well I might have to kick you out if you're bringing drugs to this home" Georgina told her firmly.

"No...Please don't! I promise I won't take any here, I haven't got any anyway. You can check me if you like" Kelly pleaded.

Removing her hooded jacket (accidentally revealing scratch marks on her arm). Georgina knew deep down who caused those but she didn't let on. In fact, she could barely look her in the eye. She just told her to pack her bags and get out her house for she isn't her problem anymore. Kelly cried and cried for her not to do this but it was no good as the older woman just shook her head and retreated downstairs. Kelly was left on her own in floods of tears, she was being kicked out.

...

Amba's birthday went quite well overall. David returned to the party from the bathroom after twenty minutes or so. The small amounts of guests that were there had the buffet food and the birthday cake. They were currently packing away all her presents outside in Jai's car boot. Dawn briefly walked past with her son Lucas, she didn't know what blast from the past was coming soon. Anyway, David gave Amba a hug goodbye.

"I hope you had a good birthday, sweetheart" David cooed to her.

"I did! I really liked my doll from you" Amba told him.

"Good and I promise you, things are going to get better. Daddy's just been a bit sad lately but that all changes. You will see me loads now"

"Promise?"

"Promise" David assured her with a smile; still at her height level.

Priya watching this from a distance with Al. Everything was going better once again (though she did wonder how long this would last this time). David seemed to have gotten everything out his system at last. Being back with Amba made him realise that and yes, Rishi had a point. He needed to be strong in front of Amba, it wasn't fair for the child to see him upset. Especially when she doesn't know what it's about.

"Alright then...We best go, thanks so much, David. I know how hard this was" Priya spoke gently.

"Nothing's too hard for my daughter" David replied.

Rishi watching from the side as he gave him a nod. He respected him for pulling himself together and felt a bit bad about what he said before. Though if it had helped in the long run then so be it.

...

TBC


	97. Chapter 97

**Chapter Ninety-Seven**

"He's so excited to meet you. The nurses said they haven't seen him this happy for a long time. They just want to phone you up at some point and talk to you personally but it's all just procedure as far as I know" Liam was explaining to Henrietta.

This news was wonderful to hear. Henrietta didn't know what to say, she was just relieved everything was going to plan in regards to this. Alex being excited to meet her was an added bonus. Leanna was sat besides her by this point as well, she was going to see him next week as well. The reason she didn't go with her father this week as usual was because he wanted to tell him the news on his own.

"I don't know what to say...Just thank you" Henrietta managed to reply.

"No need to thank me, he's your grandson and you have a right to see him as much as we do. I just wish it was done sooner" Liam told her.

"Well that doesn't matter now. What's done is done"

Leanna rolled her eyes slightly however she was secretly happy too. Alex took the news well then. Thank goodness for that, they couldn't take anymore setbacks. So the child's relaxed attitude made them more relaxed in turn. Things might finally be looking up for them after years of heartbreak and regret.

"Exactly...I tell you what. As a treat, I will order us a takeaway. How does that sound?" Liam then asked, now looking towards his daughter.

"It sounds like calories" Leanna teased.

"For once I do not care" Liam declared.

Before getting up and going towards the kitchen. Pulling open the drawers for the takeaway menu and walking back over with it as he plonked himself next to Leanna. He looked up towards Henrietta and assured her..."Everything will be okay"

"I know" Henrietta simply answered.

She was still in a really bad state but she chose not to show it. Liam and Leanna were happy right now and she wouldn't want to burden them with her sorrow. She just had to try and focus on the positives. That being that she has a grandson to meet and a grandson who's excited to meet her (she's never had that before). She felt like she has been given a second chance in life.

...

Dawn Taylor was doing a rather last-minute shop in Leeds. It was around 9pm by this point and she didn't like going out this late anymore (mainly because her son Lucas needed her for bedtime) but she was running behind a bit. She was currently on her own as she put some shopping in her car boot. A bottle falling on the floor made her look up (for a second, she thought it was Malone). Though it wasn't as she just looked over towards the source of the sound. Some girl was sitting with her back against the supermarket car park wall. For a spit second, Dawn could see herself four years ago. Drugged, alone and not knowing what to do with herself. Though she forced herself to leave it, even when this girl stood up and began staggering in her direction. Summer was always lighter, wasn't it? So it wasn't that dark and she saw her face as she got closer. She knew her from somewhere but she couldn't quite place it. This girl was Kelly and she knew Dawn from somewhere too, they use to run in the same circles. Both hung out in the same rotten area and pubs once upon a time with the other 'call-girls and druggies'.

"You...Don't we know each other?" Kelly asked in a slurring tone of voice.

Dawn could tell she was drunk and she wishes she didn't recognise her. This was all she needed!

"I think so but erm...I'm not into whatever you're into anymore" Dawn simply replied.

Unlocking her car door as she prepared to just get in and drive away. Though as the memories got less fuzzy, the harder it was for her to just go. Dawn knew who this was, not a lot of details mind but she remembered her nickname 'Baby Spice'. So-called because she was the youngest of that group of girls who hung out in this area of Leeds and the youngest one who took drugs. Not a very original nickname but they weren't exactly thinking long and hard about that sort of stuff, it was just easy to remember.

"You look a wreck" Dawn admitted with a sigh as she turned back towards her.

"You don't"

"Well I've changed, haven't I? Look , I'm not into any of that anymore. So you're wasting your time talking to me these days"

"I've been kicked out again. My boyfriend died, didn't he? So his mum threw me out because she found me taking. His family destroyed me...Now I got nothing left. Not even our old mates"

"I'm sorry to hear that and to be honest, thank your lucky stars you don't speak to our old mates. Most of them are either dead or still a mess" Dawn paused slightly however as she could see how young she looked, so she asked..."How old are you now?"

"20"

"Thought so...Do you not have your mum's to go back to? You hang out in the streets any later and you will get attention you don't want"

"My mum don't want me back...She hates my guts! Can you give me some money? I need something to take the edge off"

Dawn just gave a sad laugh. She must be joking, she wasn't giving money out just so someone could score. She really wasn't in that world anymore, she's done so much hard to work to get out of it. So the answer was no, she wasn't going to give her money to take the 'edge off'.

"No way...I'm not doing that" Dawn told her firmly.

"Fine. I will get it somewhere else"

"Of some bloke you mean? That's really sad...When you went, me and the girls thought you died or something. We kept looking for your name in the local newspaper. Was this boyfriend of yours that old guy who use to come in?" Dawn questioned.

That 'old guy' was the now dead Ethan Stepney. Dawn didn't know him or even his name but she did remember his face. How he would always come in for Kelly, he never shown interest in the older girls. In fact he seemed disinterested in anyone that wasn't Kelly! Dawn just remembers him wearing some old leather jacket. He was an 'ugly tosser' as she and her friends use to describe him as.

"So what if it were" Kelly replied in a sad tone of voice.

"Maybe cause he was older enough to be your dad"

"He was lovely actually! He made me go cold turkey and I got off the stuff! Now I'm back to square one. You know what? Just drive away and leave me alone"

Dawn's eyes widened at this as she watched the girl storm away. Didn't take long for Kelly to stop and sit down again. This time with her back against the trolley storage unit as she turned away from Dawn. She still acted like she was sixteen, that's for sure. She pretty much knew this girl was not a threat by this point. The woman walked towards her again for she would feel bad leaving her.

"Want to stay at mine for the night? The couch is free" Dawn suggested.

"No"

"Oh come on...'Baby Spice'...God, that nickname was bad. What did they call me? Midnight or something? We had rubbish code names, no wonder the police found us every week"

"It's Kelly Tanner"

"That's right...I'm Dawn"

Saying their real names to each other confirmed it. Yes, they did know each other back then. Poor Kelly was sort of like the little sister of the group. The older girls tried their best to make sure she wasn't hurt but there was only so much they could do. Didn't help that they were on drugs and thus unreliable. Ethan got his claws into her anyway and she taken away from them after a year.

"I remember" Kelly confirmed.

"Come on then. It's just my dad, my son and Harriet at home. You can kip on the couch. My boyfriend pops round sometimes too but erm...They be fine with you staying for the night" Dawn insisted.

They wouldn't be really but she wasn't going to leave a vulnerable 20 year old girl on the streets. She's been there and thus she knew it wasn't safe. Dawn was flaunting the rules a bit here but she's never been one for rules. Kelly finally getting up as followed her to the car and got in the seat next to her.

"Just for one night" Dawn repeated; not wanting her to get the wrong idea.

"As if I wanna stay on your manky couch for more than one night anyway"

"Hey! It's not manky, it's clean. Like I said, I've changed. Even my house is better now, trust me"

Kelly just gave a shrug in response. Dawn tutted before starting the car and driving away into the distance. Back to Emmerdale.

...

Tracy was sat up in her house with Alicia and Leyla. Watching televison and chilling out, the sisters didn't know Tracy was pregnant yet. She really wasn't going to broadcast the news around the village yet. Mainly because she didn't want David to hear about it, this would bring back bad memories for him and he felt bad enough. They were watching some horror movie.

"God...If I saw a figure like that in the dark then I would throw a vase at it" Leyla declared. Taking a bite from a crisp.

Making her sister and friend just smirk. They could well believe Leyla doing that however thankfully she had nothing like that to worry about. Tracy was offered wine but she declined (which was strange for her). Tracy was worried they would soon twig onto the fact she was pregnant as she would no longer be drinking.

"Me and Nate are not drinking anymore" Tracy told them with a nervous smile.

"Why?" Leyla asked.

"Because...We want to get fit"

"You're eating a pack of Dorito's and dips, Tracy. You're hardly keeping fit, so you may as well enjoy a glass of wine like me and Alicia"

"I don't have to drink if I don't want"

"Fine...Suit yourself"

Though as soon as Leyla said this, she looked back towards Tracy. She didn't want to drink and that can only mean one thing. Though it seemed a bit rushed, didn't it? She and Nate only been dating for a few months. So this must be an accident and Leyla had sort of figured it out all on her own.

"You're pregnant, aren't ya?" Leyla asked suddenly.

"No" Tracy replied in an unconvincing tone of voice.

"Oh my God...you are!" Alicia chimed in.

"Shush!" Tracy demanded.

Hiding her face from them now but the damage was done. The sisters worked it out by asking one question (Do you want a drink?). Silence followed this, Leyla biting her top lip as she looked back towards Tracy and asked her...

"Are you though?"

"Yes but don't tell anyone. Me and Nate want to keep it quiet for now" Tracy confirmed.

"That was quick"

"Well we didn't plan it or 'owt. Please Leyla, you gotta keep quiet. David is going through a difficult time right now, isn't he? I know this should be about me but I don't get that luxury, so at least keep it quiet for the time being"

"Mum's the word"

Tracy just rolled her eyes at this remark.

...

TBC


End file.
